


A Chance Meeting

by best_worst_thing



Series: The Lives We Lead [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Bondage, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Ratings: R, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 165,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_worst_thing/pseuds/best_worst_thing
Summary: Danni is in Hawaii for her best friends wedding, she's there with her fiancé, but she'd rather be there alone.Pete Wentz is separated from Meagan Camper, he's in Hawaii taking a vacation before the Fall Out Boy summer tour begins.  He just wants to relax, forget about all his shit for a while, what he doesn't expect, is to find a beautiful woman alone on the beach in a bridesmaid dress.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is what all us fangirls wish would happen to us, in one way or another. This is only my second fanfiction and the first I've actually posted anywhere. It has NOT been beta'd. Feedback welcome :)

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be here, she did, but she didn’t want to be here with him. She’d thought she was in love, head over heels, fairytale love, she was wrong. She’d started to realise months ago that she spent more time daydreaming about what her life might have been, imagining scenarios in her head, different places, different experiences, different men.

Sure most of the other men were famous, but that didn’t stop the fact that she was spending more and more time wishing that her daydreams would come true. At first she had just assumed that it was normal to fantasize, everyone did it sometimes, but things took a turn one night.

He was going down on her and while enjoyable, she couldn’t get where she wanted to go, her solution, picture someone else in her head. Instant orgasm. Was she no longer sexually attracted to him? Surely not, he was still as handsome as the day they’d met. Had she changed? Well of course, everyone changes, that’s life, but were the changes so drastic that she was no longer in love with this man she had spent almost a decade with?

The short answer, yes.

The longer answer was that she was unfulfilled, life had stalled, when she was younger she had dream of more than this. She’d expected to be married by now, with a kid, maybe even two, in a house they loved, at the job she actually enjoyed. None of that had happened yet.

Eight years, they had barely progressed past dating, sure they were engaged, but that milestone meant little when nothing changed after the proposal.

In a word, she was bored. With her life, with her relationship, with her job, with their shitty rental house.

They’d talked about marriage, kids, buying a house, all the things she desperately wanted, and he seemed to as well, but nothing ever happened. The timing was wrong, the market was wrong, they weren’t financially secure enough. Always a fucking excuse to not progress.

So how the fuck had she ended up here?

Far away from home, with a man she no longer loved, in a beautiful place watching two of their best friends marry. She was so happy for them, they were in love, but she was jealous, not of the wedding itself, but of the love they clearly shared, she missed it.


	2. The Reception

‘Congratulations Sarah.  The wedding was beautiful.’

 

‘Thank you so much.  It took a lot of work, but it came together so well.  I mean you know the work it took Danni, you did most of it.  I am just so happy right now.’

 

‘I might have executed a lot of the work, but the ideas were all your babes.’

 

‘Still, thank you.  I couldn’t have chosen a better maid of honor.’

 

‘Thanks, Sarah.  And I couldn’t have chosen a better best friend and bride.’

 

We both laughed at that.  We had a very similar sense of humour, we were alike in many ways.  That’s why we gelled so well, but we also had our differences and they just seemed to make us stronger in the end.  

 

If there was such a thing a friend soulmates, we were it.  I was so glad that Sarah came into my life when we were twelve, we had been together through some of the worst times our lives.  Through the new interest in boys, the awkwardness of pre-teen years, and then the horrendous-ness that the teen years could be, through fights with our parents, all the way through to our first loves and beyond.

 

We cried on each other's shoulders when relationships ended, and danced around in fits of hysteria when new relationships began.

 

Even when we attended separate high schools, we never lost touch, we never became less than best friends.  She wasn’t jealous of my new friends, I wasn’t jealous of hers.  When I fell head over heels in love with one of those friends, she supported me and tried to convince me to go for it.  I never did.  

 

When I moved to a new city with my family, we cried together, we talked for hours on the phone.  When her parents separated, I forced my mom to let me go to her.  I brought junk food and movies, we laughed and cried all night.

 

She was the one who called me to tell me that Richie, the friend I was stll hopelessly in love with, had committed suicide.  She listened as I screamed and raged, and accused her of lying to me, of playing a terrible joke on me.  As my heart was ripped out of my chest, she helped me find all the pieces and slowly mend it back together through the following years.

 

When she fell pregnant at 17, I was there to offer my support.  To tell her I loved her, and it was her decision, no one could for anything on her.  That I would be there with her no matter what the outcome.  And when she chose to terminate the pregnancy, I was in the room with her, holding her hand, crying with her.

 

When I was struggling with depression and anxiety and could barely make it out of best some days, she would be there, not always physically, but emotionally, she was there.  Always checking in on me to make sure I’d eaten, taken my meds, showered.  If not for her, I might not even still be here.

 

We’d been through so much together, it almost didn’t seem real.  The highs and lows we had been through could have been a TV show, a hit fucking TV show at that.  Any time we explained even part of our journey to someone else, they were dubious as to the accuracy of the story.  They couldn’t fathom how we had been through all of this, it just didn’t seem like real life.

 

Few people could grasp the scope of the horrors we had faced, or the ecstasy we had felt during other periods.  We alone knew all the stories, feelings, thoughts, details of our shared lives, and we wouldn’t change it for anything.

 

The wedding felt like the start of a new chapter, but also the end of our story.  I knew that was melodramatic but Sarah had found herself a new best friend, a new lead character in her story.  She had never made me feel like a third wheel, like I wasn’t wanted or needed anymore, but the time spent together was less, as it should be when you find your other half.  She had found her love soul mate, and I was happy for her, if still sad for myself.

 

I didn’t have that, I knew it now more than ever.  I knew that we would always be best friends, but it would change now.  She would go on holiday with her husband, she would have kids, they would buy a house, sell that and buy another house in a different city.  They would go to each others family reunions together, spend holidays together, attend parties and movies together.  All the things we used to do.  It was bitter sweet.

 

I felt guilty with all these thoughts running through my head, I felt selfish wanting to keep her to myself and therefore keep her from her happiness, her prince charming, happily-ever-after life.  That didn’t stop the thoughts from being there and the sorrow I felt in my soul.

  


Christian had left the reception about halfway through, after the speeches, first dance and cake.  He had work to do.  He always had work to do.  We were in Hawaii at a beautiful wedding, but he still had to work.  He was a finance guy, not what you would have expected for him if you’d known him as a teenager, as I had, but he was good at what he did.  He just couldn’t _not_ do it, even for a wedding.

 

It was beautiful June night, warm with a light sea breeze.  I’d been sitting on the beach for ten minutes or so, when I heard footsteps.  I didn’t bother to look, it was a private beach, people had been walking up and down all evening.

 

‘What’s a beautiful woman like you doing sitting here all alone, in a beautiful dress like that.’

 

‘Oh you know just lamenting life, wondering when it all went to shit,’ I responded to the stranger without turning around.

 

‘It can’t be all that bad.  Judging by your attire, you’re part of that wedding going on behind us, which means that someone important in your life is celebrating one of the happiest times in their life and wanted you to be a special part of it.’

 

What was with this guy, couldn’t a girl just sit on the beach alone and sulk.  I turned around to tell him as much when I sucked in a breath.  I recognised him.  Hell the whole world knew who he was.

 

‘You....you’re....HOLY FUCKING SHIT! YOU’RE PETE WENTZ!’

 

‘In the flesh,’ he commented with a smirk.

 

Oh God, oh God, oh God!  I’ll admit, even at 30, I was a huge fucking fangirl.  I’d never thought I’d get to meet one of my favourite people in the world, and oh God I was doing that awkward staring mute thing!  After a moment I remembered that I needed to breathe and was, in fact, capable of speech.

 

‘Ummm, hi.  I’m a huge fan.’

 

‘Nice to meet you.....’

 

‘Oh sorry Danni.  Danni Williams,’ I stood up and dusted off my dress.

 

‘Beautiful name for a beautiful woman.  Now Danni Williams, why are you not in there enjoying the wedding reception?’

 

There was no way that I was going to tell Pete Fucking Wentz all about my melancholy, that was just so uncool.  He didn’t know me, he didn’t really want to hear my entire sob story, he was just being nice.  

 

‘Just taking a breather.  It’s been a long day,’ I replied with a fake smile plastered on my face.

‘Ah bride-zilla?’

 

‘No actually, Sarah’s pretty chill, but you know, maid of honour duties tend to take it out of you.’

 

‘Oh you really are important to the wedding.  Won’t they miss you?’

 

‘Unlikely, all the big things have already happened.  Now it’s about everyone getting trashed and having a good time.  My duties now encompass helping the bride in the bathroom, super glamourous I know, and helping her husband get her to bed at the end of the night.’

 

‘The life of a bridesmaid.’

 

‘Such as it is.’

 

‘Well I’m sorry to have intruded on your break, I’ll just be on my way.’

 

I didn’t want him to go, it almost sounded like he’d prefer to stay, but that was probably just wishful thinking on my part.

 

‘You can stay if you want.  I wouldn’t mind some company.’

 

‘You sure I won’t ruin your lamenting?’

 

I chuckled at his statement.

 

‘I’m sure, come sit with me,’ I replied as I retook my spot on the sand.

 

My fangirl brain was absolutely going fucking crazy when he sat beside me, close enough to touch, but far enough to be respectful.  My thoughts suddenly turned to the fantasies I had of him in my head, the ones that I conjured late at night, when Christian was out of town.  Yes Pete Wentz was who I imagined, every time, every scenario.  I whipped my head forward and stared out at the water.  I was thankful it was dark and he couldn’t see my flushing skin.

 

‘So.  Why are you really out here?’

 

‘Like I said, just taking a breather.’

 

‘Somehow, I don’t think that’s the whole story.’  I looked back over at him and could see the slight smile on his face and the lifted brow.

 

I sighed.  ‘I really don’t think you want to hear about the catastrophe that is my life.’

 

‘Catastrophe seems a little extreme.  I mean unless you somehow severely messed up the wedding, and made everyone super uncomfortable or something, it can’t be that bad,’ he joked.

 

‘No nothing like that.  This is more an internal catastrophe, a sense of failure, general unhappiness.  But like I said, I doubt you really want to get into that with me.  What are _you_ doing here?’  I changed the subject.

 

As in awe as I was of Pete Wentz, I didn’t really want to voice my thoughts, that somehow made them more real, tangible, and that would mean a need to address them.  I wasn’t ready for that.

 

‘Holiday.  If you’re really a huge fan, you’ll know our American summer tour is starting soon, so before that happens, a little R&R was obligatory.’

 

‘Fair.  You have been touring now since last, September?’

 

‘Yea.  It’s been fun, but touring can be exhausting.’

 

‘I can imagine.’

 

I’d followed the tour religiously, watched all the footage, found all the photos.  Even been to the local concert, it was amazing, one of the best experiences of my life.  

 

We lapsed into silence for a few minutes before I heard my name being called.

 

‘Danni, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.  What are you doing down here?  Is that Christian with you?  Step out for a quickie did ya?’

 

We both turned to face Sarah.  I could tell the second she recognised who I was sitting with, her eyes went wide, her jaw hit the floor, and her gaze leapt from Pete to me and back again.

 

‘Sarah, Pete.  Pete, Sarah.  The bride,’ I introduced them

 

Pete stood and offered his hand.

 

‘Congratulations.  You’re husbands a lucky man.  Sorry for stealing your maid of honour, I’ll let you guys get back to the celebration.’

 

Sarah had still not managed to speak at this point but upon hearing that Pete Wentz was leaving, she found her voice.

 

‘No stay! Please?  I mean, only if you want to.’

 

I had to chuckle, she was as start struck by Pete as I had been.  She was also a huge fangirl, not quite on my level, but fucking close.  Pete Wentz was well and truly a huge part of our teenage sexual awakening, and he had aged like a fucking God.

 

‘I don’t want to intrude, plus I’m not really in wedding attire.’

 

I openly check him out at that point.  He was wearing black basketball shorts and a longline tank top, definitely not wedding attire, perfect beach wear though.  He also looked yummy.

 

‘Oh FUCK that!  Who else gets to say Pete Wentz showed up at their wedding reception?  It might take the spotlight off me for awhile so I can _finally_ get to the ladies room.  I don’t give a fuck what you’re wearing so long as it isn’t a wedding dress.’  That’s what I loved about Sarah, she had a mouth like a sailor, something we shared, and was blunt as hell.  I could be pretty blunt too, but I had the unfortunate habit of feel embarrassment, something she lacked.

 

‘Well, what the bride wants I guess,’ I responded with a laugh.

 

‘Lead the way ladies.’


	3. Pete Wentz

The second Pete walked into the reception, silence reigned.  God that was fucking awkward, but Sarah, true to character quickly took charge.

 

‘Friends, family, random people I don’t recognise.  I would like to introduce Pete Wentz!  He is a  _ dear, dear _ family friend of Dannis’,’ she smirked when she said that and the entire crowd chuckled.  ‘When he found out that Dannis  _ bestest, most beautiful  _ friend was here getting married, he just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to gate crash.’

 

Leave it to Sarah to completely rid the room of awkwardness in a few sentences, she had a real knock for putting people at ease.

 

‘Now that everyone is over the shock, turn that fucking music back on and lets bring down the fucking house!’ she yelled giddily.

 

‘Well Sarah is certainly enthusiastic,’ Pete laughed lightly.

 

‘Oh she is that.’

 

‘Right, now that people are less likely to fucking explode over your presence, I’m stealing Danni for a moment.  Will you be ok milling around?  I apologise in advance if you get, like, eye-fucked or whatever while we’re gone.  I’m sure you’re used to it though.’  Sarah was about as subtle as a Kardashian, but she never failed to make me cry laughing.

 

‘Jesus Sarah.  He only just met us, you’re probably making him feel more uncomfortable than a catholic priest at Sunday school.’

 

Pete burst into laughter then.  Some people may have thought that joke was in poor taste, but I just call ‘em as I see ‘em, and when I got a good reaction out of people, I knew that we were on the same page, and would get along.

 

‘Now I know why you two are friends.  I’ll be fine, go do what you gotta do.’

 

Sarah smiled ar Pete, grabbed my arm and dragged me in the direction of the bathroom.  As soon as the door closed behind us she spun on me.

 

‘Ok what the hell is going on?’

 

‘Honestly, I have no idea.  I was sitting on the beach, clearing my head, and he showed up.  He asked why I was alone, I offered for him to sit down and we had about a five minute conversation about what had brought us to Hawaii.’

 

‘HOLY FUCK!  Seriously Danni, who else can say that they met Pete Wentz on  _ accident _ .  This was everything we wished for as teenagers, this was like... _ everything _ we wanted.  I never, ever thought it would actually happen, and at my  _ wedding  _ of all places,’ she squealed.

 

‘Would you please reign in your inner fangirl.  I agree, this is fucking wild but we are adults now, we need to try not to have a fucking fangirl meltdown in front of him.’

 

‘Ok but can we have a fangirl meltdown here?’

 

I grinned at her and then we clasped hands and screamed with joy while jumping around like teenagers.

 

‘Okay, okay.  I have been internally doing that for the last fifteen minutes, it was good to get it out.  Now, do you really need to pee or was that just an excuse?’

 

‘Oh no I really need to pee, but it did make for an easy getaway.’

 

I rolled my eyes playfully at her as we made our way over to the stall, that was way too small for two adults and a huge fucking dress, but we made it work.  We were close, we’d seen everything there was to see of each other, been in enough uncomfortable positions with each other, nothing was sacred anymore.

 

Sarah finished her business and we got her re-dressed, and proceeded to wash our hands.

 

‘Once more unto the breach?’ 

 

‘Close the wall up with our English dead.’ I replied with a laugh.  

 

We’d studied Shakespeare in middle school, as did everyone, and somehow this had become an oft repeated phrase when facing any situation that was unfamiliar to us.

 

We strutted out of the bathroom, arms linked and headed straight for the bar.  We liked to drink, oh did we like to drink, we always had, something about losing the last of your inhibitions appealed to us, more so than to others.  We weren’t alcoholics, or even regular drinkers these days, but when it came time, we made the absolute most of it.  

 

Tonight was a celebration after all, so it was time to start celebrating.

 

Most bars at weddings had beer, wine, champagne, but my wedding gift to Sarah, which also benefited me, was to put on a $1500 bar tab for the wedding party that could be used for spirits.  Neither of us were particularly fond of beer or wine, so it seemed like a good plan.  Due to the size of the wedding, we got a damn good deal on the pricing, so for the 6 of us in the wedding party, that meant a lot of drinks.  It was definitely going to be a good night, of that I had no doubt.

 

‘Maybe we should save him?’  Sarah motioned to where I could see Pete surrounded by female guest, all getting autographs, pictures, talking over each other.  Pete just smiled through it all, with that devastatingly gorgeous smile, posed for pictures, signed everything that was thrust at him, and talked animatedly.

 

‘I’d say he’s used to this, probably thrives on it, but if you think I should rescue him, I guess it wouldn’t be _too_ _much_ of a hardship,’ I quipped.

 

‘Oh like you aren’t dying to spend more time with him.’

 

‘You know me too well.’  I gave Sarah a winked and sashayed towards Pete and the fangirls, my people.

 

‘Excuse me ladies, would it be possible to borrow Pete for a minute, the bride would like a word with him.’

 

They all looked disappointed at having their time with Pete cut short, but Pete gave me a grateful smile.  Apparently he did need rescuing, who knew.

 

‘It was nice meeting you all.  I’ll see you later.’  I could tell he was being genuine, it was nice to see.

 

‘What does Sarah want to talk to me about?’

 

‘Oh nothing.  She just suggested I save your ass, so I begrudgingly agreed.  What the bride wants you know.’  I smirked as I responded so her knew I was joking.

 

‘I thought you were a true fan.  Clearly you only like me for my stunning good looks and pithy repartee,’ he responded with mock hurt, one hand held over his heart.

 

‘And your modesty, lets not forget that.’

 

‘Of course, I’m nothing if not humble.’

 

We bantered easily, without effort, as if we’d been friends for years, it was like joking with Sarah, it made me feel very at ease in his presence.

 

‘Seriously though, I know this probably wasn’t what you had in mind for your evening, but you’ve made this day really special for her.’

 

‘Just for her?’

 

‘No, for everyone here really.’

 

‘And what about you?’

 

I felt my cheeks heat at that.  I felt like he could somehow see all the fantasies I had ever had of him, I knew he was just playing around, but damn if it didn’t make my heart skip a beat.

 

‘Well you know, your no Channing Tatum, but you’re an ok substitute.’  I had to keep the mood light, I couldn’t for a minute let him realise where my brain had gone, straight to the fucking gutter.

 

Luckily, my comment made him chuckle.

 

‘Damn that Tatum, always upstaging me.’

 

‘Well he made a movie about male strippers, and was in fact a male stripper, pretty hard to compete with that,’ I winked.

 

‘We can’t all be born as the modern day reincarnations of Gods’.’

 

‘True, but your doing alright for yourself.  The fangirls over there proved that.’  I was flirting, I couldn’t help myself, my brain was clouded with lusty feelings.  I knew it was wrong, but it felt oh so right.

 

‘And would you count yourself as a fangirl?’

 

Wait?  Was he flirting back?  Ok time to activate flirt radar.  Open posture, check, body angled towards me, check, slight smile on face, check, suggestive tone of voice, check.  Ok all signs point to yes, Pete Fucking Wentz was flirting with me.  Play it cool Danni.

 

‘No comment.’

 

‘Oh you are!’

 

‘I can neither confirm nor deny that allegation.’

 

‘You must be a  _ huge _ fangirl.’

 

‘Well I wouldn’t say huge.’

 

‘Hah! Got ya.’

 

‘Dammit you did.’  Yup, I’d just admitted to being a fangirl, to the guy I fangirled over, what was wrong with me?

 

‘Fangirls make the world go round.’

 

‘That we do.’  I appreciated the fact that he wasn’t openly mocking me, it made this whole awkward situation much less, well awkward.

 

‘Would you like to dance?’

 

‘Oh you don’t have to do that, besides my little fangirl heart my explode.’  At least I still had full control over my wit.

 

‘You’d be the most envied of all fangirls the world over.’

 

‘That is true.’  I pretended to ponder over that.  ‘Well who doesn’t want to be the most resented of all fangirls.  Let's do it.’

 

He raised his eyebrows at that and realising the inadvertent double entendre I flushed.

 

‘Mind out of the gutter, not what I meant.’

 

‘Shame.’

 

My jaw hit the floor, my eyebrows hit my hairline, my heart stopped dead.  I was dreaming, I must be dreaming, Pete Wentz was not openly flirting with me at my best friend's wedding, this was just an excellent dream, one I would never forgot and would have to remember to tell Sarah about.

 

I clenched my fists tight.

 

‘Ow.’  Ok maybe not a dream, I felt my nails digging into my palms.

 

‘You ok there?’

 

‘Yea sorry just trying to decide if I’m just having one of those lucid dreams, you know the ones where you have actual control over what happens.  Can’t say I’ve ever been able to feel pain in a dream before, pleasure sure, never pain, so this is new.’

 

Pete smirked.

 

‘A little pain with your pleasure is always a good thing, but I can one hundred percent guarantee you aren’t dreaming, or we are somehow having the exact same dream, which is highly unlikely.’

 

‘Not a dream?’

 

‘No.’

 

‘So THE Pete Wentz just flirted with me?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘Huh.’

 

‘Look if I made you uncomfortable, I apologise, but it’s not everyday I meet beautiful, funny women.’  The look on my face must’ve shown my disbelief at his claims.  ‘Ok, ok point taken.  It’s not every day that I meet a beautiful, funny woman at her best friend's wedding while I’m on holiday.’

 

‘That sounds more plausible.  Oh and uhhh thanks.  You know for the...beautiful thing,’ I finished lamely.

 

‘Just stating a fact.’

 

I snorted at that.  Sure I knew I wasn’t ugly or anything, pretty sure, but beautiful, no.  Christian told me I was beautiful, so did Sarah, but that was different, they were sort of obligated to say that to me.  No one outside of friends and family, and the occasion drunk hook-up, had ever called me beautiful before, so I always found it difficult to accept that anyone truly saw me that way.

 

‘Clearly you don’t see yourself as you are.  You are an absolutely stunning beauty that any man would be lucky to have.’

 

‘I bet you say that to all the fangirls.’

 

‘Nope, just you.’

 

‘Not a dream?’

 

‘Not a dream.’

 

‘Huh.’

 

‘So about that dance?’

 

‘Oh yeah, sure come on.’


	4. Dance Dance

I grabbed his forearm and lead him to the dance floor, I must’ve had impeccable timing, or maybe terrible luck, because the second we hit the dance floor the song changed from the always popular ‘Sexy Bitch’ by David Guetta, to ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’ the cover by Michael Buble.

 

‘Lets sit this song out.’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Well because generally speaking, this is a very couple-y song, for the lovers and such,’ I gestured out at the dance floor to all the couples dancing close together, looking oh so in love.

 

‘It’s a beautiful song and I did ask you to dance.’

 

‘You don’t have to do me any favours here.  We can just wait for a more upbeat song.’

 

‘And if I just want an excuse to hold you close?’

 

What the fuck did I say to that?  What the fuck did you say to Pete Wentz when he said that?  I could think of nothing, my brain had shut off.  I heard Pete chuckle at my stunned expression.

 

‘Come on,’ he lead further out on the dance floor, placed my arms around his neck, and put his hands on my waist.  

 

‘You know, you have to move for this to be considered dancing.’

 

I snapped out of my daze and smirked at him.

 

‘I have seen you dance, I don’t think you should be telling anyone how to dance.’

 

‘Touche’

 

We swayed slowly together to the song, it was nice.  I still felt all kinds of uncomfortable about the situation, but he had a way of putting me at ease without really doing anything.

 

‘So tell me about yourself.  Where are you from, I can’t pick the accent.’

 

‘Well technically I’m American,’  he raised an eyebrow, ‘Yea I know, don’t sound like it.  I’ve lived in New Zealand since I was eight.  Mum met my step-dad, fell in love, moved back to his home country with me and my baby brother.’

 

‘Huh, bit of a change.’

 

‘You’re telling me.  I adapted pretty quickly though, picked up the local slang, more or less lost my accent, most people don’t even question where I’m from back home, and are in fact rather shocked when I tell them.  Once in awhile I’ll slip back into my American accent, certain words, or like when I talk to my mum or any of the family on her side, or spend time with them, it’s back almost fully.’

  
  


‘Huh.  That’s gotta be something to hear.’

 

‘Mmmmm it is.  People have said they can always tell when I’ve been talking to that side of the family because for a couple hours, my accent is completely different.’

 

‘That’s cool.’

 

‘I don’t know about cool, but sometimes a necessity.’

 

‘How so?’

 

‘Well lets just say that the kiwi accent, that’s what you are currently hearing, is fucking lazy.  We are very lazy when it comes to pronunciation, so when I would be talking to my grandma on the phone, she couldn’t understand a word I was saying, so I had to actively put on an American accent.  Same when calling those stupid fucking automated phone systems.’

 

‘Oh God I hate those fucking things!  I mean sure, it’s supposed to be easier, but Jesus Christ!  I usually just spout shit until it gets me to an operator.’

 

‘I feel ya.  I avoid calling any company that I know has one of those.  I can’t deal.’

 

‘Mood.’

 

‘Sorry, did you just say mood?  Now who’s the fucking fangirl.’  I couldn’t help myself when I heard him say that.  It was like the ultimate fangirl reaction to a photo of your idol.  Luckily Pete wasn’t offended and merely laughed softly.

 

‘Yea well you tend to pick some things up on Twitter.’

 

‘Read a lot of stuff about yourself on there do ya?’ I asked with a smirk.

 

‘It’s hard not to when you’re tagged in hundreds of fucking posts each day.’

 

‘Well that’s rude of people.  How dare they tag you in posts.  Just unacceptable.’

 

‘Right?  I just do  _ not _ have the time for all the throwback pics, interviews, concert stills, and gifs.  There is only so many times you can see the eye heart emoji under a picture of yourself, before it loses all meaning.’

 

‘Yea must be hard,’ I deadpanned.  The smirk on my face gave me away, but that was okay.  The banter was easy and light, fun.

 

Neither of us had seemed to notice but I realised that the song playing now was ‘Blood On The Dance Floor’ by Michael Jackson.

 

_ Susie got your number _ __   
_ And Susie ain't your friend _ __   
_ Look who took you under _ _   
_ __ With seven inches in

_ Blood is on the dance floor _ __   
_ Blood is on the knife _ __   
_ Susie's got your number _ _   
_ __ And Susie says its right

 

‘You have an incredible voice.’

 

We were still swaying, much too slow for the song currently playing, I’d been so into the song that I hadn’t realised I’d been singing out loud.  I flushed lighly at the compliment, see not good with those.

 

‘Thanks Pete,’ I couldn’t help it, I had to take the attention off myself.

 

‘Ugh, will that never die,’ he whined.

 

‘Nope,’ I replied with a small head shake.  ‘You must’ve know what would happen when you picked him up?’

 

‘I just thought it was a funny thing to do at the time.  Had I realised it was going to become a huge fucking meme, I might not have done it.’

 

‘You are like the king of meme’s, it wouldn’t have mattered, there would’ve been something else.  Plus it was super cute the way Patrick said that.’  I smiled softly as I replayed that moment in my head.

 

‘I can’t argue, he is adorable.’

 

‘Don’t let the fangirls here you say that or that Peterick ship is never going down.’

 

‘Oh God please tell me you don’t ship that?’

 

‘No I’m more of a Petekey shipper.’  I winked, he groaned.

 

‘Dude calm down, I’m kidding.  I do not subscribe to real world ships.  People do what they want, who they want, regardless of anyone else, why try to force people together because you prefer a certain pairing.  Sure it can be funny as shit reading some of the theories, but not my thing.’

 

‘Huh.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘Nothing just, you’re different than more fangirls.’

 

‘I’m different than most girls in general, but why specifically?’

 

‘Most fangirls, in this situation, would be hounding me for information, wanting me to confirm or deny the theories that are out there.  You don’t seem to care?’

 

‘Oh I care, but in a different way.  I care only in the sense that you’re happy, healthy, and have no regrets about what has happened in the past, aside from that, I need no details.  It’s your live, you can live it how you choose, it doesn’t affect me in anyway, and so long as it’s not hurting anyway, it shouldn’t be such a big deal to the entire world.’

 

I had strong thoughts on this subject, clearly.  I never did understand the incessant need of Fall Out Boy fans wanting to ship Pete with every single dude he had ever come in contact with from Patrick Sump, to Mikey Way, Gabe Saporta, you name it there was a ship for it, and a thousand fanfics too.  I can admit, if only to myself and Sarah, that I’ve spent a lot of time reading fanfics over the years, predominantly ones for TV shows, but I’d read the odd Fall Out Boy or Pete Wentz one, but I stayed well clear of those ships, not that I was ever going to admit that to his face.

 

‘That’s a very refreshing perspective.’

 

‘I’m nothing if not opinionated,’ I quipped.

 

‘So it would seem.’

 

The song ended and of course Dance Dance came on.  We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 

‘So is it super uncool to dance to one of your own songs?’

 

‘Oh yeah.’

 

‘Alright.  Want a drink?  I can get you the good stuff that is only meant for the wedding party?’

 

‘Are you sure, I don’t want to stop someone else from having the good stuff.’

 

‘Meh, I paid for it, so I’ll use it as I see fit.’

 

‘Alright then, let's do it,’ he repeated my previous words back to me with a cheeky smile on his lips.

 

‘Watch it Wentz.’

 

‘Yes Ma’am,’ he tipped an invisible hat as we left the dance floor in the direction of the bar.

 

‘What’s your poison?’

 

‘Well it really depends if I’m intending to get raging drunk, or just have a good time.’

 

‘It can’t be both?’

 

‘Not from experience.’

 

‘Then you aren’t doing it right.’

 

‘Well then Jedi Master, teach me the way.’

 

‘You have much to learn young padawan.’


	5. Tequila!

‘Tequila?  Really?  Is the goal to get blackout drunk?’

 

‘No that’s just a perk.’

 

‘Looking to forget some bad mistakes tonight?’

 

‘More like forget the shit show my life has become,’ I replied too seriously.

 

‘That’s the second time you have made a similar reference.  What’s going on?’

 

‘I don’t really want to talk about it.’

 

‘It doesn’t happen to have anything to do with someone named Christian, does it?’

 

My head whipped in his direction.  ‘How do you know about Christian?’

 

‘Sarah said the name when she found us at the beach, other than that I know nothing.  Boyfriend?’

 

‘Fiance actually.’

 

‘Huh.  Serious then.  Where is he?’

 

‘Working.’

 

‘He didn’t come to your best friends wedding?’  Pete asked incredulous.

 

‘Oh no he came to the ceremony, stayed for the speeches and first dance, then took off.  Shortly after that was when you found me at the beach.’

 

‘Ah, so not so happy he took off then?’

 

‘You could say that.  It’s always the same though, I should be used to it.’

 

‘You shouldn’t have to be used to it.  If I was him, I’d never choose work over you, especially not at a wedding, I’d be worried someone else would swoop in and steal you away from me.’

 

‘Someone like you, you mean?’

 

He shrugged with a wink.

 

‘Cheers.’  I raised my shot glass to clink against his own, licked the salt from my hand, downed the shot, and bit down on a lemon wedge.  

 

I saw Pete smirk before he downed his own shot.

 

‘Now you’re getting on my level,’ I smirked.

 

‘Line ‘em Jack,’ I called to the bartender.

 

‘First name basis with the bartender already?’

 

‘Oh I have no idea what his name is, but he seems to be ok with me calling him Jack.’

 

‘Hey, what’s your name?’ Pete asked the bartender.

 

‘Jack.’

 

Pete looked at me suspiciously.

 

‘Hey just a lucky guess,’ I winked at the bartender.  We were actually friends, he’d offered to bartend for free.

 

‘Here you go.  Six shots a piece with all the necessary additions.  Enjoy Danni,’ Jack walked off with a wink.

 

‘You totally know him!  Lying is a sin you know.’

 

‘Yea but not one of the fun ones.’

 

‘Which are?’

 

‘Oh you know lust, adultery, coveting thy neighbour.’

 

‘That last one is a commandment.’

 

‘Still technically a sin.’

 

‘Touche.’

 

‘Race you to the end?’ I motioned to the shots lined in front of us.

 

‘Including salt and lemon for each one?’

 

‘Of course.’

 

‘You’re on.’

 

‘Jack!  Count us in!’

 

‘Ok. On go.  Three....Two....One...GO!’

 

The shots went down one after the other in quick succession, with only a small break between each one for salt and lemon.

 

‘JESUS!’ I exclaimed when I finished my last shot.  ‘I fucked owned you son!’

 

Pete finished a few seconds after me.

 

‘I am clearly out of practice.  Holy shit!  How the fuck did you do that so fast?’

 

‘You just gotta open your throat so you don’t have to worry about swallowing.  The shots in your stomach and you’re already onto the next one.’

 

‘Have a lot of practice opening your throat do ya?’

 

‘Mmmm more than you obviously,’ I replied with a wink.

 

‘I wouldn’t be so sure of that.’

 

‘Ooooh, am I getting the inside story now am I?’

 

‘I thought you didn’t care?’

 

‘Not normally, but you basically just offered the inside word.  You can be sure as shit, I’m gonna take it.’

 

That made Pete laugh.

 

‘You are something else, you know that?’

 

‘Oh I know.  But don’t try to change the subject.  Fangirl here needs you to clarify that comment,’ I raised a brow at him with a cheeky smile playing on my face.

 

‘Ok, you want the truth?’

 

‘Always.’

 

‘I have never done more than kiss a dude.’

 

‘Well if that isn’t a fucking let down.’

 

‘I thought it didn’t matter how I lived my life?’  I could tell he thought my reply was funny.

 

‘Oh it doesn’t, but you just shattered a million fangirl fantasies right there.’

 

‘Fantasies huh?  Yours?’

 

‘A lady never tells.’

 

‘Uh huh.’

 

‘Fine, no, not mine.  My fantasies are decidedly more vanilla than that.’

 

‘I doubt that.’

 

‘I said  _ more _ vanilla, not completely vanilla.’

 

‘I’m gonna need more to go on.’

 

Was Pete Wentz asking me to lay out one of my fantasies,  _ of him _ , to him?  Surely not.  That was just ridiculous.  Wasn’t it?

 

‘I’m going to need a lot fucking more to drink before I  _ ever _ tell anyone, other than Sarah, about my fantasies,  _ especially _ you.’

 

‘So I feature then?’

 

‘Hello?  Red blooded woman with a healthy libido here.’  I gestured to myself making him chuckle.  ‘Clearly you don’t see yourself as I do either.  Or as the entire fucking female population between fifteen and forty, do.’

 

‘Apparently not.’

 

‘Well strap the fuck in, I’m about to educate you.’

 

‘Something tells me I’m gonna need another drink.’

 

‘Jack, babe, can you get us each something mixed with Tequila in a tall class?  Thanks Doll.’

 

‘Babe?  Doll?’

 

‘Oh yea, Jack’s been our friend since like fifteen?  Gay as the day is long, likes our pet names for him.’

 

‘Alright then.’

 

Jack came back over with our drinks and I took a sip.

 

‘Mmmmmm.  Damn that’s good Jack, what’d you put in it?’  I moaned.

 

‘Tequila, blue Curacao, and pineapple juice.  It’s called Envy.’ Jack supplied easily.

 

‘Well fuck me that’s good!’  I exclaimed.  I noticed Pete’s smirk.  ‘Something I can do for ya?’

 

‘No, no, just never heard a woman moan like that, outside of the bedroom anyway.’

 

‘Danni is very appreciate of all things that go in her mouth.’

 

‘It’s true,’ I agreed with Jack’s statement.

 

‘And apparently doesn’t have much of a filter when drinking?’

 

‘Accurate.  Though it’s not the best when I’m sober either.’ I shrugged.

 

‘It’s refreshing.’

 

‘It’s just the norm for me.’

 

‘You know, you’re American accent comes back when you’re tipsy,’ he remarked.

 

‘Huh.  I guess it does.  Also, you know talking to you for the last, what hour or so, probably helped the regression along.’

 

‘Regression huh?’

 

‘Well yea, I regress back to how eight year old me spoke, hence, regression.’

 

‘Got it.’

 

‘Just wait for me to start calling you a doody-head.’

 

Pete howled with laughter.  I really liked his laugh, i’d already been well aware of that fact, but it was so much better in person.

 

‘Hey it’s a timeless insult.’

 

‘Oh no doubt, I just prefer stupid head.’

 

‘Another classic.’

 

‘Weren’t you supposed to be schooling me in something?’

 

‘Right!  Are you ready to have your appeal explained to you?’

 

‘As ready as I’ll ever be.’

 

‘This is going to be a wild ride so I’ll break it down into three categories, personality, actions, and well physical.’

 

‘You should start with the last one.’

 

‘Nope.  Gotta save the best for last,’ I smirked.  ‘Right so we’ll start with actions I think.  You convinced Patrick to sing, allowing the world to hear the glory that is his voice, for which we are eternally grateful.  

 

You’re pretty cool to your fans, responding on social media, signing autographs, taking photos, etc.  Your share your innermost thoughts and ideas with the world in the form of your lyrics, I don’t think you quite understand how important that is, nor how certain songs can mean so much to someone else.  

 

You are super open about your own struggles with mental health, and that made a huge impact on your fanbase, people suddenly realised they weren’t alone, it gave a whole new meaning to a lot of your songs.  

 

You’re also super generous and compassionate, you donate money and time to lots of good causes, that’s damn commendable and fucking important.

 

Now onto personality, slightly already touched on this but you are honest, open, generous, supportive, compassionate, funny, not afraid to take the piss out of yourself, kind, by all accounts a great friend to have, you care about yourself, but not about how you look, as evidenced by some questionable fashion choices,’ Pete chuckled at this.  ‘And you are just a genuinely good human being.

 

As for the physical, well you pretty much made emo hot as fuck single handedly, mad props.  You have a beautiful smile, you’re fucking stacked, and more than happy to share that with the world, so thank you for that.  You’re eyes are super expressive and far too easy to get lost in, and you’re tattoos are just amazing, even that stupid Gabe Saporta one.’

 

‘That’s quite a list.’

 

‘Yea it is.’

 

‘Huh.’

 

I didn’t quite know what to make of his response, sure I’d had plenty to drink tonight, but that didn’t change the fact that everything I’d say was true.  Most people, especially me, couldn’t take a compliment well so hearing a, rather extensive, list of all your best qualities, was probably not the easiest thing.

 

‘That’s how you see me?’

 

‘That’s how all your fans see you.’

 

‘Wow.’

 

‘Yea wow, because that’s all you Pete.  There are lots of people in the world that have some of the qualities I mentioned, but very few have them all, that’s really rare.  At the end of the day it really matters less to people how you look, and more about who you  _ are. _ ’

 

‘I kinda feel like I walked into an episode of ‘This Is Your Life’.  I don’t know that I’ve ever heard anyone tell me about my qualities all at once before, it was...unnerving but I will say it was nice to hear.’

 

‘Glad I could be of service.’  I smiled genuinely at him.

 

‘Not that that wasn’t...something, but can we talk about something else now?  And maybe drink, like a lot more?’

 

‘Ask and ye shall receive.  Jack doll, two more shots apiece, and another Envy thingy please.’

 

‘Coming right up suga.’

 

‘What do you want to talk about?’

 

‘How about what's’ up with you?’ he replied.

 

‘Like a dog with a fucking bone, aren’t ya?’

 

‘Yup,’ he popped the ‘p’.

 

I took a shot before I answered.

 

‘I’m bored.’

 

‘Right now?’ he seemed worried that I was bored with him, it was cute and I had to giggled at his reaction.

 

‘No, in life.  I’m just so.....bored!  Everything has become so fucking mundane, same shit different day, round and round we go until we fucking die.  God if this is all there is to life?  Death will be a fucking welcome reprieve.’

 

‘Is it really that bad?’

 

‘I don’t know, sometimes it feels like it.  Sometimes it feels like I’m just a bystander in my own life, not an active participant, that things are just happening to me without my consent.  Sometimes I just want to pack my shit and leave, start a new life but that’s fucking crazy.’  I took my next shot, I was beginning to really feel the alcohol coursing through my system, it was definitely making me far more open that I typically was.

 

‘Is it?’

 

‘Well yea I mean, my life may currently suck, but it’s mine.’

 

‘If you aren’t happy though?’

 

‘I’ll just continue to suck it up like every other person on this planet.’  I shrugged.

 

‘What in your life still makes you happy?’

 

‘Music, books, Sarah, my family...and I really can’t think of anything else right now.’

 

‘Christian?’

 

I huffed out a breath sort of laugh.  Christian hadn’t made me happy in, probably two years, not emotionally anyway.

 

‘If you aren’t happy in your relationship, why are you still in it?’

 

‘Because it isn’t so easy to throw away a decade of work.’

 

‘If you are referring to your relationship as ‘work’ it’s time to cut and run Danni.’

 

‘Easy for you to say,’  the instant that was out of my mouth I blanched.  ‘Oh my God I’m so sorry, that was so fucking insensitive, I didn’t mean that the way it sounded.’

 

Pete and Meagan had broken up three or four months ago now, amicably, but it was still a shock to most of the world.  I however, was slightly less shocked, I’d noticed that the past year of their relationship was less heavily documented, there were less smiling selfies with each other on social media, less couple outings, less mushy social media posts about each other, and in almost every paparazzi photo Meagan didn’t look happy, and you see that Pete’s smile didn’t reach his eyes.

 

‘It’s ok, I know you didn’t mean anything by that and trust me, I know where you are now.  The same thing happened with us, I didn’t want to marry her and I had to wonder why.  Sure some of it was the fear of going through another divorce but the bigger part was I didn’t feel like I was  _ in love _ with her anymore.  We also had the disadvantage of a kid in the mix, they make the break down of any relationship that much harder.’

 

‘Yea, while not having any kids is part of my issue, not having them does allow for a cleaner break I guess.’  I was trying to think of all the reasons  _ not _ to leave Christian, as I’d been doing for the longest time, but I was suddenly struggling to come up with more than, ‘because it’s been eight years’.

 

‘Look I’m sorry I pushed but, I could tell that something was eating at you and you needed to talk about it to someone.’

 

‘Thanks for being that someone.  Jesus this has been a crazy fucking day!  Who the hell thought it would end with me confessing my relationship worries with Pete Wentz?’  I had to laugh, God it just didn’t seem real.

 

‘The nights not over yet.’

 

‘Only because Sarah is still here, once she’s ready to go, I’m back on duty, not that I think I’ll be able to hold myself up soon, let alone her.  God I hope Ben is sober enough to get her to bed on his own.’

 

‘I’m assuming Ben is the new husband?’

 

‘Figure that out for yourself did ya?’

 

‘And fucking proud of it.  I’ve had enough alcohol to allow my reasoning capabilities to be less than stellar.’

 

‘You realise you are two shots and like half an Envy behind me?’

 

‘Well I better play catch up then.’  He downed both shots in quick succession, and then proceeded to empty his glass.  I wasn’t about to be behind and skulled the rest of my own glass.

 

‘Jack babe?  What’s left on....the....uh....how much booze we got?’

 

‘Well you two have made a pretty fucking good dent, but there’s still about $200 worth left.’

 

‘What’s the time?’

 

‘It’s 10pm.’  Jack advised.

 

‘Fuck! And the entire wedding party is still on site?’

 

‘No, Anna left, and so did Tom, so it’s just you, Sarah, Ben, and Phil left.’

 

‘Anyone look like they might be out for the count soon?’

 

‘You are probably the most drunk, but I’d say Anna is about maybe fifteen minutes from puking in the bushes.’

 

‘K cut the bitch off, Pete’s taking her share.’

 

‘Ma’am yes ma’am.’

 

Pete had sat back silently, smiling at our conversation until that moment.

 

‘Dude, can I add money onto this tab?’

 

‘I mean if you really want to?’  Jack replied.

 

‘I do.  Actually, you know what, put another $500 on it, open it up to anyone you want to, and I will take two bottles of Tequila, if you have it.’

 

‘Coming right up.’

 

Jack went off to grab the bottles Pete had requested.

 

‘Whatcha doing?’  I had a goofy smile on my face, I could feel it, but I couldn’t change it, not enough control.

 

‘You and I are going to bow out of this party and get drunk on the beach.  No one will miss us because now they have $700 of a bar tab including spirits.’

 

‘I like the way you think, you didn’t have to do any of that, but thank you.’

 

‘You’re welcome, but I have to be honest.  My motives are entirely selfish.’

 

‘How?’

 

‘I like you and I want to spend more time with you and get to know you a little more.  Getting hammered on the beach seems like a good way to do that.’

 

‘Well who am I to argue with that infallible logic.’

 

Pete grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and passed over a wad of cash to Jack, telling him to keep the change.  Wouldn’t it be nice to have that kind of money.

 

‘Come on let's go.’


	6. Wishing For Big Moons

I followed Pete through the reception heading for the beach exit.

 

‘And where are you two running off two?’  Sarah asked, stumbling into our path.

 

‘The beach, why?’

 

‘Just checking.  Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.’  She tried to wink but it came out as more of a weird slow blink, where both eyes opened and closed at different times.

 

‘That excludes almost nothing Sarah.  Good to see you’ve made the most of that tab.  Thank Pete here, he just added more to it.’

 

‘OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU PETE!’

 

‘Excuse me, husband right here,’ Ben piped up suddenly appearing next to her.

 

‘Babe, Pete Wentz, yes THE Pete Wentz, put more money on the tab.’

 

‘I LOVE YOU PETE!’ Ben exclaimed.

 

‘You’ve got a new fan,’ I told Pete as we both laughed at Ben.  

 

Ben was a good dude, totally fit perfectly with Sarah, he got out humour, and understood our bond.  I couldn’t have asked for anyone better for her.

 

‘I love you too Danni!’  Sarah grabbed me into a tight hug.  ‘And if you hit that I need all the details.’  She tried to whisper that last part, bless her heart she did, but in her drunken state it was actually at normal volume for her, she had been talking at slightly below a yell.

 

‘Lord save me.  I love you too Sarah.  I am not going to hit that.  Christian remember?’

 

‘Pffft.  Who gives a shit about Christian, it’s Peeeeeeeeeeete Weeeeeeeentz.’

 

‘Ben, please ensure you’re lovely wife gets back to the suite safely.  I am leaving her in your capable hands.  I bid thee adieu.’  I performed a theatrical bow, turned towards the exit, grabbed Pete’s forearm and walked out to the beach.

 

‘Should I be worried about Sarah trying to ‘hit that’, if you don’t?’

 

‘No she’s all fucking talk she loves...wait what do you mean if I don’t?’  I eyed him warily.

 

‘Slip of the tongue, blame the Tequila.’

 

‘Well here looks as good a place as any to get black out drunk, with a stranger, who isn’t a stranger.’

 

We flopped down on the sand, and I immediately removed my heels.

 

‘Oh God that’s better than sex.’

 

‘You have clearly not been having the right kind of sex if you think taking off your shoes feels better.’

 

‘You’ve never worn heels, wait have you?’  He shook his head no.  ‘Ok, so you haven’t worn heels, so your opinion doesn’t matter.  But on the other hand, yea that shits been lacking for awhile.’

 

‘No fucking wonder you’re unhappy!’

 

‘Sex is not everything.’

 

‘But it’s pretty fucking important.’

 

I could only shrug, I agreed with him, but I’d gotten so used to making excuses and visualising other men to get off, it had become second nature.

 

I grabbed one of the bottles from him and took a huge drink, I really didn’t want to think about all my problems with Christian anymore.

 

‘Look I know you don’t want to talk about this, and it really isn’t my place but you really do need to leave Christian.  He works all the time, you clearly aren’t in love with him anymore, you aren’t satisfied with your sex life, all roads lead to the same place, I just don’t think you want to see that.’

 

‘I know they do ok?  I’ve known for months.  I haven’t even talked to Sarah about this because I knew, like you, she would tell me to leave him.  And I know that it will be for the best, I’m just....’

 

‘Scared?’

 

‘Yea.’

 

‘Trust me, I get it, I really do.  You’re whole life is entangled with theirs, it seems daunting, you wonder what will happen when you have no one to come home to, how you’ll feel, will you ever find someone to spend your life with.  You wonder what your identity is outside of the relationship.  But none of that is enough to remain unhappy.’

 

I sat silently for a moment, my alcohol fogged brain trying to soak in his words.

 

‘Things are a little different for us mere mortals. None of what you said is wrong, in fact you absolutely nailed it, but there’s also the fact that we are tied financially and that shit is not so easy to deal with.  And I’m not talking about the money, I’m talking about all our stuff, we bought it together, our pets, are  _ ours,  _ our house, is  _ ours _ .  If I decide to pack up and leave, I have to find somewhere to live, we have to agree how to split all our stuff, our pets.’

 

‘Yea that part sucks, almost as much as the rest, but it is not a good enough reason to  _ stay. _  If your decision truly comes down to that, then your decision has already been made.  Get yourself a damn good lawyer, get what you want, and leave.’

 

I let out an audible sigh.  He was right, one hundred percent.  I could no longer hide behind my reasons, they weren’t reasons at all, they were  _ excuses _ , excuses to stay unhappy, excuses to prevent the inevitable.

 

‘You’re a really good listener and advice giver, you know that?’

 

‘I’ve been told a time or two,’ he replied with a smirk.

 

‘Ok.’

 

‘Ok?’

 

‘Yeah.’

 

‘Yeah?’

 

‘I thought you were smart!’

 

‘I am but I am not sure exactly what you are trying to convey with your one word comments.’

 

‘What I am trying to convey, is that you’re right, it’s time.  No more excuses, no more pretending everything is good.  It’s time to tell Christian I’m leaving him.’

 

‘Right now?’

 

‘No, in the morning.  He’s leaving tomorrow afternoon, so if I tell him in the morning, I won’t have to deal with him in person for too long after.’

 

‘Good.  I was worried you might run away before we’d finished our Tequila.’

 

He gestured to the bottles we were holding, and I let out a small chuckle.  We’d each been sitting here sipping on them throughout the conversation, and had maybe consumed an eighth of our respective bottles.  I doubted either of us would finish a bottle, but we would give it a damn good go.

 

‘I would never leave before finishing a drink, that’s one thing you should know about me.’

 

‘There’s a lot I’d like to know about you.’

 

‘Well in that case, I propose a game.’


	7. Truth or Truth

‘Have you ever been arrested?’

 

‘No.  Have you?’

 

‘Yes.  Before we became ‘Fall Out Boy’ we did some dumb shit, and we got arrested for public intoxication.’

 

‘Even sweet little Patrick?’

 

‘That’s another question, drink.  But no it was just me and Joe.’

 

‘Ah yes straight edge Andy, probably unlikely to get arrested for public intoxication.’

 

‘On the nose.  Have you ever streaked?’

 

‘Not fully no.’

 

‘Explain please.’

 

‘I’ve done it in underwear, but not fully naked.  High school end of year prank.  The senior girls ran around the boys field in their underwear during last period.  It caused quite the stir.’

 

‘I bet, wish I could’ve seen it.’

 

‘You perv, it was a bunch of like seventeen/eighteen year old girls.  You’d have been like 25!’

 

‘Age is just a number sweetheart,’ he was starting to slur a little.  Good he needed to be on my level, I didn’t like being trashed by myself, he could really handle his liquor too.

 

‘Have you ever had sex with a fangirl?’

 

‘Why you offering?’

 

‘It’s not your turn, answer the question or drink.’

 

He took a drink then, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

 

‘That tells me more than you probably wanted it to.’

 

He shrugged.

 

‘Now my question, are you offering?’

 

‘What would it matter if I was?’

 

‘It’s not your turn, answer the question or drink.’  He used my own words against me.

 

I took a drink.

 

‘That tells me all I need to know,’ he said with a smirk.

 

‘I’m sure it does.  Have you ever cheated on someone you loved?’

 

‘Once, and I felt like absolute shit about it and have never done it again.  You?’

 

‘No but I’ve seriously thought about it.’

 

‘What stopped you?’

 

‘I wasn’t sure what the other person would say.’

 

‘Did they know you were in a relationship?’

 

‘Yea.’

 

‘Did they still seem interested?’

 

‘I think so yea.’

 

‘Then you should have just gone for it.’

 

He had no idea I was talking about him, or if he did he was very good at hiding it.  I launched myself across the small distance and pressed my lips against his.  He was shocked for a moment before he responded enthusiastically.  This was so wrong, but God it felt so right!

 

This was so unlike me, sure I fantasized about this sort of thing, but I never actually did it!  I wasn’t a cheater, I hated cheating, but it didn’t feel like I was cheating, the relationship had already ended in my head, the rest was just details.

 

This was a drunken kiss, no doubt about it, but it was hot, wet, wild, and needy.  Everything a good kiss should be.

 

I licked his bottom lip to gain entrance, which he willingly gave.  Our tongues moved in sync, as if this wasn’t a first kiss, as if we knew each other, intimately.

 

Pete was laid back in the sand and I was straddling his waist.  I could feel the hard length of him through the thin fabric of my dress and his shorts.  I wanted nothing more than to ride him until we blacked out from pleasure, but I knew I had to get back to my room and Christian would certainly have questions if I came back smelling of sex.  I didn’t want to have the conversation we needed to tonight, so I slowly pulled back and rested my forehead against Petes.

 

‘Wow.’ he breathed out shakily.

 

‘Yea....Fangirl down.’

 

Laughter burst from his chest and I felt it  _ everywhere. _  It caused a shiver to run up my spine.

 

‘Now I know that you aren’t cold.’

 

‘Not even a little.’ I replied easily.

 

‘I’m probably going to regret saying this but, you should probably head back to your hotel.’

 

I sat up.  That stung, clearly I’d misinterpreted all the signals I’d thought he had been sending me all night.  I was clearly out of practice.

 

‘No you’re right, I should.  I’m sorry about that.  Don’t judge all fangirls too harshly based on that.’  I quickly scrambled up from his lap and grabbed my shoes from where I’d discarded them.  I felt a hand around my wrist.

 

‘Danni, that is not what I meant.  I was just trying to be a gentleman and not fuck you on the beach and then have you have to go back to your hotel and explain to your  _ fiance _ , why you were covered in sand and had sex hair.’

 

Well that was unexpected.

 

‘Huh.’

 

‘Should I have not done that?’

 

‘No, no you did the right thing, in fact I had been thinking something very similar as to why I should put the breaks on.  I just didn’t realise that, uhh, well that you were feeling the same as I was.’  

 

Suddenly, I didn’t really know what to say, it had all seemed so easy before I’d kissed him.  Now he knew that I was more than ready to fuck him right here and now, that made me just a little self conscious, even with his own admission that he was thinking the same thing.

 

‘You mean wanting to rip that dress off and make you forget your own name?’  

 

I nodded at his question.  ‘You think pretty highly of yourself.’

 

‘I know my strengths, but yes, to both.  Yes I was more than ready to fuck you, right here on the beach, no matter the repercussions.  It was only once you pulled away from that mind blowing kiss,’  we both smirked at that, ‘that my brain started functioning again, and I realised that it was probably not the best idea.’

 

‘Huh.  You’re pretty smart you know that?’

 

‘So I’ve been told,’ he replied with a shrug and a cheeky grin.  ‘Now, where are you staying?’

 

‘Right here,’ I pointed to the hotel behind us.  We’d planned to have everyone, at least the important people, staying at the hotel that was attached to the reception venue, it made it easier to get to bed afterwards.

 

‘Well that’s easy, me too.  Let's head inside.’

 

He wrapped his hand around mine and entwined our fingers as we made our way towards the hotel door.

 

‘It did not seem like that long of a distance earlier today.’  It seemed to be taking forever to get back to the main entrance, it still seemed like miles away.

 

‘That’s probably the alcohol talking.  I can give you a piggyback if you want?’

 

‘Please and thank you.’

 

He bent down in front of me, I hitched up my dress, wrapped my arms around his neck and as he straightened, wrapped my legs around his waist.  I felt his warm callused hands on the backs of my thighs and couldn’t stop the involuntary shiver that sent up my spine.

 

‘Am I pretending I didn’t feel that?’

 

‘That would be the gentlemanly thing to do.’

 

‘What floor are you?’

 

We were through the front door, thankfully it was quiet and there wasn’t a soul in sight, I can only image tomorrow's headline.   _ ‘Pete Wentz with mystery blonde on his back, during Hawaiian vacation’. _  Neither of us needed that kind of publicity.

 

‘Fifth floor.  Room...uhhh 515 I think.’

 

‘Huh.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘I’m in 517.’

 

‘Huh.’

 

‘Yea.’

 

‘Serendipitous.’

 

‘Something like that.’

 

‘Pete?’

 

‘Yea Danni?’

 

‘You can put me down now.’  We were in the elevator waiting to reach the fifth floor.

 

‘Oh yeah, sorry.’

 

‘Hey it’s quite alright, I have no problems being carried, but you know, some of the wedding party might be in the halls, and I don’t really want to create a scene.’

 

‘Has anyone ever told you how smart you are?’

 

‘Once or twice.’ I responded the same way he had earlier.

 

The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and we headed in the direction of our suites.

 

‘Well this is me.  I had fun tonight, all things considered.  Thanks.’

 

‘So did I.  I’m hoping I’ll get to see you again?’

 

‘Well we are neighbours, so it seems likely,’ I joked with him.

 

‘Touche.’

 

‘Night Pete.’

 

‘Night Danni.’

 

He leant over and kissed my cheek.  I smiled as I unlocked the door and closed it behind me.

 

Wow, what a night.


	8. Hangover

It was the middle of the day and I was laying on the beach, feeling more than a little sorry for myself.  I’d talked to Christian this morning, I was hung over to fuck, and it was officially the start of Sarah's’ honeymoon so I was unlikely to see her for more than a few minutes over the next few days.

 

The sun felt really good on my skin and was helping to make me feel a little more human.  I’d like to say I hadn’t been this hungover in a long time, but I’d be lying, the bachelorette party was only a couple days before the wedding and we had certainly made the most of it.

 

I’d downed about a gallon of coffee this morning and more than the recommended dose of Advil.  I wanted something greasy and fatty for breakfast but after the conversation with Christian, my appetite had fled, so I was hungover with no food on board, fun!

 

‘WHAT THE FUCK!’ I suddenly felt cold ass water dripping on my exposed stomach and threw my eyes open to find the cause of this serious offence.

 

Pete was standing over my dripping wet.  I sincerely wanted to hold onto my righteous indignation over his offence, but fuck!  It was so much better than any of the pictures I’d seen online, I was unashamedly checking him out, who wouldn’t.

 

‘Morning Danni, or should I say afternoon.’  I was too busy staring to reply.

 

‘My eyes are up here babe.’

 

At that remark I whipped my eyes up to meet his.  Caught out, totally forgot I didn’t have my sunglasses on, didn’t want stupid tan lines on my face.

 

‘Sorry, just admiring the view.  Also, what the hell Pete?  That was fucking cold!’

 

‘Yea I know it was, but cold helps with hangovers and I assumed you were suffering just as much as me.’

 

‘Well you’re not wrong.’

 

‘Can I sit?’

 

‘Sure just don’t touch me because you are dripping wet.’

 

I sat up completely and moved over to give him space on my towel.

 

‘So how’s your morning been?’

 

‘If you’re asking how I’m feeling, like I drank waaaaay too much last night, which I no doubt did.  If you’re asking if I talked to Christian, yeah I did.’  I let a small sigh escape thinking back to a few hours ago, that had not been a fun conversation.

 

‘And?’

 

‘And it’s over.  I’m glad about that but, damn his reaction was something else.’

 

‘Pissed off?’

 

‘To begin with yea, but that only lasted all of ten minutes and then he was just oddly accepting and said he’d been feeling the same way blah blah blah.  Then he packed his shit and headed to the airport to catch his flight.  He said he’d see me when I got back in a few weeks and we would sort the details.’

 

‘That’s good though right?’

 

‘Mmmmm.  It is, but....’

 

‘But you kind of wanted him to be pissed off?’

 

‘Yea, is that bad?’

 

‘Not at all.  I can understand that.  You wanted him to show emotion so that you knew the relationship had meant as much to him as it did you.’

 

‘Yea that’s exactly it.  While I may not still be in love with him, I was once.  His reaction just seemed like that was very one sided.’

 

‘I doubt it was but guys have a harder time showing emotions, positive or negative, and prefer to show a calm facade to hide how much their breaking inside.’

 

‘You aren’t like that.’

 

‘I used to be, before I realised that that shit was super unhealthy.  You have to let yourself feel every emotion, good or bad, and you have to let others see them too, even if it’s uncomfortable.’

 

‘Mmmmmm I agree.’

 

I was staring out over the ocean thinking about his reaction.  I knew the anger he’d expressed was genuine, and I was more than a little certain that the quiet acceptance was a bit of an act.  Christian had loved me, he’d pursued me long enough to prove that.  I also knew that Christian had a pretty tight rein on his emotions most of the time, just usually not around me, I’d seen everything from love, to unbridled passion, to fury, usually directed at a guy that was hitting on me, but he kept everything in check around those not close to him.  

 

Pete was right, he was hiding behind a cool, calm facade, he didn’t want me to see his pain.  That thought made my heart break a little, we’d shared so much, he should be able to show me everything, but I understood his reaction, I had broken his heart, I no longer deserved to see his pain.

 

‘Thanks Pete.’

 

‘I hope that was sincere and not a meme reference.’

 

I laughed at that.  ‘No it was sincere, I feel a little better now.’

 

‘Glad I could help then.  What have you got planned for the rest of the day?’

 

‘Mostly, what I’m doing right now, probably dinner, more coffee and painkillers, and sleep, lots of sleep.’

 

‘An effective plan.  Have you had lunch?’

 

‘Yea no.  I didn’t much feel like eating after the conversation with Christian and I came down here about an hour ago.’

 

‘You really should eat, that’s the most effective cure for a hangover.’

 

‘Oh I know that, trust me, normally I’d have eaten my weight in pancakes, bacon, eggs, you name it, but that wasn’t super appealing earlier.’

 

‘And now?’

 

‘I could eat.’

 

‘Ok have lunch with me then.’

 

‘I’m not exactly dressed for fine dining, or really any kind of dining, most establishments frown upon diners showing up in, essentially, underwear.’  I motioned to the black bikini I was sporting.

 

‘I know a place.’

 

I raised my eyebrows, what the hell could he be talking about?  I honestly couldn’t think of a single place that would allow half naked people to sit down and eat.

 

‘Fine lead the way.’

 

We stood and I picked up my towel, wrapping it around myself and slipped on my flip flops and glasses.

 

‘You got my towel wet.’

 

‘Generally the purpose of a towel.’

 

‘True but now the sands all stuck to it.’

 

‘You’re at the beach, what did you expect?’

 

‘To lay on the beach for a couple hours, and then head back to my suite for a nice long nap, without ever having stepped foot in the ocean, so my towel would be dry.’

 

‘You had no intention of getting in the water?’

 

‘None.’

 

‘That’s crazy!’

 

‘I fucking hate seaweed ok.  I cannot stand it touching me and it freaks me the fuck out, so I avoid the ocean unless I absolutely cannot stand the heat and there isn’t a pool around somewhere.’

 

‘You are so fucking weird.’

 

‘Oh I know that.’

 

Pete laughed as he walked towards our hotel.  I had no idea where he was planning on going but I figured I could trust him.  When he walked straight toward the elevator though, I had to question him.

 

‘Uhhh Pete?  Where the hell are we going?’

 

‘To my suite.’

 

‘Wait.  What?  I thought we were having lunch.’

 

‘We are.’

 

‘In your suite.’

 

‘Yup.’

 

‘And what are the chances that this has nothing to do with lunch and everything to do with getting me to sleep with you?’

 

‘Pretty high.’

 

‘Well alright then, so long as I’m well informed.’

 

We wore matching smirks, we each knew that, while we were joking, there was some truth under the banter.

 

The elevator reached the fifth floor and we walked down to Pete's’ suite, he unlocked the door and ushered me in.  I was more than slightly surprised to see a huge feast laid out on the dining table.

 

‘Hmmmm, so how did you arrange this?  You literally asked me like ten minutes ago if I wanted to have lunch with you, there is no way you got this ready in that time.’

 

‘You are correct.  I placed a room service order before heading to the beach to be delivered at about one, I was hoping to find you before then or I’d have been eating a shit load of food by myself.’

 

‘An interestingly flawed plan, but I approve.’

 

The table was laid out with all my favourites, bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, pancakes, bagels, mushrooms, and even some fruit.  The biggest draw was the massive fucking carafe of coffee, which I immediately made a beeline for.

 

‘Oh God sweet nectar of life!’  I rushed out after taking a sip of the hot sweet coffee.

 

‘So Jack wasn’t lying when he said you were appreciative of all things that go in your mouth.’

 

‘He knows me well.’

 

‘Apparently,’ he eyed me a little questioningly and I could see exactly what he was implying.

 

‘Yes we slept together before he was out of the closet, it was a drunk friend thing, we were both lonely so yea.’

 

‘Huh, that explains the familiarity more than just best friends.  Anything you want to tell me about you and Sarah?’

 

‘Nope.’ I popped the ‘p’.  Truth was, Sarah and I had kissed, but nothing more than that, we were firmly in the heterosexual camp, but we tried it, show me one girl who hasn’t made out with at least one of her friends.  Sure we’d seen each other naked, but that wasn’t sexual, that was just best friends who were comfortable with each other.

 

‘I don’t believe you but I won’t press.  Anyway, dig in.’

 

I grabbed a plate and loaded it up with as much as it could carry and walked over to the living area and sat on the couch.

 

‘Damn, you weren’t kidding about eating your own weight in food.  How do you not weigh three hundred pounds?’

 

‘Truthfully, a lot of fucking hard work.  I go to the gym four, five times a week, I run, I take some dance classes, all to allow me to each whatever the fuck I want.  I will not be deprived of life's simple privileges just to stay in shape, so I put in the work.’

 

‘Well it’s working, you have a killer figure.’

 

I blushed crimson at his compliment, I was still in my bikini, I had draped my towel over one of the dining chairs, I didn’t want to get sand all over the couch.  I suddenly felt self conscious about my state of undress.

 

‘Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself.’

 

‘Hey, I vaguely remember you saying something about me being ‘stacked’, so don’t try to downgrade me now.’

 

‘Right, sorta forgot about that one.  I should really not talk when I’ve been drinking, it tends to get me in trouble, or make for super embarrassing stories the next day.’  I shoved a piece of pancake and bacon in my mouth to hide just how embarrassed I was about what I’d told him last night.

 

‘No need to be embarrassed.  I really enjoyed your ‘Ode to Pete’.’  He smirked and I felt better about making a jackass of myself last night.

 

‘Not what I would have titled it, but it works.’

 

‘And what would you have titled it?’

 

‘Pete Wentz, God's’ Gift to Women.’

 

‘I like it, really rolls off the tongue.’

 

‘I thought so.’

 

We lapsed into laughter as we continued to devastate the food in front of us, about halfway through my plate I realised that I was not nearly as hungry as I’d initially thought.’

 

‘Eyes bigger than your stomach?’

 

‘Yea apparently, strange.  That  _ never _ happens.  I was raised during the ‘clean-plate’ movement of the nineties, so its’ been ingrained in me to always eat what’s on your plate, part of the whole bottomless pit problem I guess.’  I shrugged.

 

‘Yea that whole thing really fucked up a generation.’

 

‘Word.’

 

‘And when pray tell, did you become a hip hop artist?’ I looked up to see him smirking at me.

 

‘Hey I can rap like hell I’ll have you know.’

 

‘I’d like to see that.’

 

‘Maybe one day.’

 

Pete chuckled, little did he know I was dead serious.  I might be super white, but I’d grown up listening to hip-hop and rap.  Eminem was my fucking jam when I was eleven, and I could pretty much recite his lyrics word for word from at least two albums.

 

‘Ok now I’m just fucking tired.  This is why I normally eat early after getting wasted, so I can sleep for a few hours and then make the most of the afternoon.  I have really fucked up my system.’

 

‘So take a nap.  It’s not even two yet, a couple hours will get you to late afternoon, and you’ll still have plenty of hours of daylight to do whatever you want.’

 

‘Hmmmm true, true.  I might have to set an alarm or I may just sleep through until the morning.’

 

‘Gotta phone?’

 

‘What am I Amish?  Of course I have a phone, its’ in my suite next door.’

 

‘Here put your number in here,’ he handed me his phone.

 

I input all the correct digits, saved my name as ‘Beach Booty Call’, and handed the device back to Pete.

 

‘Beach Booty Call?’

 

‘Seemed fitting.’

 

‘I don’t think it does.’

 

‘No?’

 

‘Nope.’  

 

He typed away quickly on his phone then showed me updated name, ‘Danni (smoking hot beach babe)’.

 

‘Huh.’

 

‘Is that a good huh or a bad huh?’

 

‘It’s a, I didn’t realise contact names could be that long huh.’ I smirked at him.  ‘Why’d you want my number anyway?’

 

‘I figure I’ll call you at fourish to make sure you aren’t still asleep and then we can go do something.’

 

‘Inserting yourself into my plans are ya?’

 

‘Yup, you gotta problem with that?’

 

‘Not even a little.’

 

‘Good.’

 

I yawned loud and long then, underscoring just how drained I was.

 

‘Go take a nap, you clearly need it.’

 

‘Are you trying to insinuate that I look exhausted?’

 

‘No, you look stunning as always, but that yawn was pretty indicative of your levels of energy.’

 

‘Fair.  Ok I’m going.  Thanks for lunch Pete.’  I said as I got up and made my way to the door, I turned around quickly walked back over to where he was sitting on the couch watching me, and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

 

‘What was that for?’

 

‘Just wanted to see if it felt as good sober.’

 

‘Verdict?’

 

‘Better.’

 

Pete smiled as I turned back around and walked out of his suite towards my own.  Something told me that this vacation, was going to be the best of my life, bar none.


	9. Pool Fun

_ ‘Oh hell yes _ __   
_ I'm a nervous wreck _ __   
_ Oh hell yes _ __   
_ The drugs just make me reset _ __   
_ Knock once for the father _ __   
_ Twice for the son _ _   
_ __ Three times for the holy ghost’

 

The sound of my ringtone jolted me awake with a start, I scrambled to grab my phone off the bedside table, wanting desperately to silence the unwelcome intrusion.  I answered the call without looking at the ID.

 

‘You better have a good fucking reason for calling, I was in the middle of an excellent dream.’

 

‘Was it about me?’  I’d know that voice anywhere.

 

‘As a matter of fact it was.’

 

‘Wanna tell me about it?’

 

‘Not really no. What time is it?’

 

‘Four thirty.  Figured you’d be up by now, lucky I called.’

 

‘Apparently I slept through my alarm, or just didn’t set it, so thanks.’

 

‘No problem.  So how long do I have to wait for you to wake up and decide what we’re doing this afternoon?’

 

‘Probably about thirty minutes, and why am I making these plans?’

 

‘I didn’t want to be presumptuous and plan something for us if you already knew what you wanted to do.’

 

‘Well I can’t fault your logic there, however, I have no solid plans at this present time.’

 

‘Back to the beach?’

 

‘Nah.’

 

‘Pool?’

 

‘Now you’re speaking my language, that’ll be a good way to wake up.’

 

‘Alright so, do you want to meet me down there in half an hour?’

 

‘We are neighbours, chances are we’ll meet up right out in the hallway.’

 

‘While normally that would be true, I’m not currently in my room.’

 

‘Booty call?’ I teased.

 

‘Hah no.  I’m at a small record store I frequent when I’m here, it’s about a ten minute walk from the hotel.’

 

‘Will you need to get changed?’

 

‘Nope.  Still in beach attire, just with a shirt on.’

 

‘Pity.’

 

‘Like the shirt off look better do ya?’

 

‘Oh much’

 

‘I’ll keep that in mind.’

 

‘You do that.’

 

‘So I’ll see you poolside in thirty?’

 

‘Yup, I’ll be the one fending off hoards of fans,’ I smirked even though I knew he couldn’t see it.

 

‘I have no doubt about that.  See you soon Danni.’

 

‘See you soon Pete.’

 

* * * * 

 

Thirty minutes later I was laid out on a chaise longue, soaking up the afternoon sun, when I felt as shadow cross over me and stay there.

 

I lifted my glasses to see Pete standing in front of my smirking.

 

‘Different suit?’  He motioned to my bathing suit.  If I was going to be swimming, I could not wear the same suit I’d had on at the beach, it was a triangle bikini, and those were not meant for any kind of activity other than laying out getting a tan, at least not for those of us who were blessed in the chest area.

 

I was currently wearing cobalt blue, halter top bikini, where the bodice crossed over at the front and  tied at the back.  I’d paired the top with plain low rise bikini bottoms, in the same cobalt blue shade.

 

‘This suit allows for physical activity better than the other.’

 

‘Physical activity huh?’

 

‘Mind out of the gutter.  I was talking about swimming.’  I rolled my eyes at his comment, but smiled to show my amusement.

 

‘Got ya.’

 

‘I see you changed too.’

 

He’d been wearing black board shorts this morning, now he was wearing a pair that was dark grey at the top and lighter grey at the bottom, like an ombre effect.  He had on a a long line navy blue tank top that showed off the side of his pecs.

 

‘Well my other shorts were wet, if you recall, and it didn’t seem appropriate to wander around town topless.’

 

‘Right I forgot how modest you are.’

 

We chuckled at my comment.  Pete pulled of his tank top and sat on the chair next to me, I couldn’t help my eyes wandering over his muscular torso, it was just, not human how insanely hot he was.  Luckily this time I was wearing sunglasses, so as long as I didn’t move my head, I could check him out without him realising.

 

‘You’re not as sneaky as you like to believe.’

 

‘What makes you think I’m trying to be sneaky at all?’  I replied evenly.

 

‘Just because you’re wearing sunglasses doesn’t mean I can’t feel you eye fucking me right now.’

 

Dammit, caught out again.  I turned my head to look at out the pool before responding.

 

‘No idea what you’re talking about.’

 

‘Uh huh, sure you don’t.’

 

‘Not a clue.  I’m going for a swim, you gonna join me?’

 

‘Like I’m gonna pass up a chance of seeing you all wet.’

 

‘Perv!’ I smacked his arm for good measure.

 

‘I didn’t mean like that, jeez get your mind out of the gutter.’

 

‘Uh huh, sure you didn’t’

I placed my glasses on small table between our seats, got up and headed for the pool.  At the end, I executed a perfect dive and sliced through the water.  When I resurfaced, I turned towards the edge of the pool and saw Pete cannon ball in, I had to laugh, he was such a child.  He surface a moment later, a few feet in front of me.

 

‘Is there anything you aren’t good at?’

 

‘Well I don’t do the sports, but that’s about it.’ I replied with a grin.

 

‘Could’ve fooled me with that dive.  Very elegant.’

 

‘Yea that’s about the extent of my skills.  I mean yea, I run and dance, but only for me.’

 

‘I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to dance for me.’  He winked and I splashed him playfully.

 

‘I’m sure you wouldn’t.’

 

‘Hey didn’t you know there’s no splashing in the pool?’

 

‘Says the guy who just did a cannonball into said pool.’

 

‘Different rules for the rich and famous.’

 

‘Don’t I know it,’ I rolled my eyes and splashed him again.

 

Pete grabbed my arm before I could bring it back to my side and pulled me into him.

 

‘What did I say about splashing?’

 

‘Hmmm I’m not sure I remember,’  I smiled at him innocently as I used my free hand to splash him again.

 

He grabbed my other hand and pinned them to my sides.

 

‘Are you looking to be disciplined?’

 

‘Depends who’s doing the disciplining.’

 

‘Me.’

 

‘Then I will take my punishment with a smile and a thank you.’

 

Apparently, I responded correctly.  First I heard a low growl, and then I felt him release my arms to grab my waist in one hand, while his other hand went to the back of my neck and pulled me in for a rough kiss.  

 

To say I was stunned was an understatement.  To makeout on the beach under cover of darkness, with more than a little alcohol in our systems, was one thing.  To makeout in broad daylight, in public, in a pool no less, was quite another.  That did not stop me from reciprocating with equal enthusiasm.

 

I had one hand gripping his waist and another clinging to his arm.  Jesus his body felt amazing pressed against mine.

 

‘So I think I know how your night ended.’  

 

I abruptly pulled away from Pete.

 

‘Jesus fuck Sarah!  A little warning next time.’

 

‘I’m sorry but I’m pretty sure Channing Tatum could have been walking around the pool naked and you wouldn’t have noticed.  Not that I blame you.’  The grin she flashed my way said she completely understood where my head was at right now.

 

‘Why is it always Channing Tatum with you two?’

 

‘I’m sorry, have you seen that hunk of meat, damn!’  Sarah exclaimed while fanning herself dramatically.

 

‘Don’t question it dude, just accept it as fact that all women lose their shit over Tatum.’  I hadn’t noticed Ben standing just to the right of Sarah until he spoke.  The said a lot for where my head was at.  After all, Pete still had a hand on my waist, while mine was still resting on his arm.

 

‘I didn’t expect to see you guys, like at all for a couple days,’ I winked at the happy couple.

 

‘I needed a break from the hammering.’  Sarah, blunt as always.

 

Pete and I burst into laughter, the comment was made even funnier by the look on Ben's face.  He knew how Sarah was but was sometimes still embarrassed by what came out of her mouth.

 

‘What it’s my honeymoon!  Besides, it looks like you two might give us a run for our money.’  She gestured between me and Pete.

 

‘No hammering happening here Sarah,’ at the disbelief on her face I added, ‘I swear on the hotness of Channing Tatum.’

 

‘Ok.’

 

‘I’m sorry, what now?’

 

‘It would be sacrilegious to lie about his hotness, and so when we want to prove our truth, we swear on it.’  I responded to Pete’s question with ease.

 

‘Jeez.’

 

‘I told you man, don’t question it.’

 

‘Anyway, I just thought I should probably let you know that I saw a few camera phones aimed at you two,’ Sarah advised.

 

‘Oh lord!’

 

‘Yea, you are so going to be all over social media within like, five minutes?  Maybe sooner.’  She added rather unhelpfully.

 

‘Fabulous,’ I deadpanned.

 

‘Hey nobody knows you, all the captions will be is ‘ _ Pete Wentz makes out with hot chick in pool during Hawaiian vacation’ _ .  Pretty sweet way to become a top story, wish I’d thought of it myself.’  Sarah had a slightly pouty look on her face but the cheeky smile she flashed ruined the effect.

 

‘I don’t want to be a top story.  What if Christian sees a picture?  He’s going to fucking explode.’

 

‘Oh yea, your fiance, kinda forgot about him for a minute there.’

 

‘Ex-fiance.’

 

‘WHAT?!’

 

‘Shhh, not so loud you are dragging more attention over here than we already had.  I’ll explain later but yea, that’s done.’

 

‘Ok but I need fucking details.  I mean I was totally on board with you getting your rocks off with Pete, even with Christian on the scene, but this changes things.’

 

‘Later.’

 

‘Fine, fine.  But clarify one thing.’

 

‘Shoot.’

 

‘Did you break up with Christian so you could fuck Pete.’

 

‘OH MY GOD SARAH! NO!’

 

‘Ok just checking.’

 

‘Jesus I sometimes wonder how we’re friends.  You are the least subtle person in the world, and have no decorum sometimes.’

 

‘Yea but you love me, it's’ all part of my charm.’  She was dead serious too.

 

‘Yea, yea it is, but it wouldn’t hurt for you to use a filter sometimes, or you know wait for a private moment to grill your best friend.’

 

‘And where is the fun in that?  Half the shit I say around you is just so I can see that pretty shade of red on your cheeks,’  she motioned to my face, which was indeed flushed a scarlet red, I was more than a little mortified by everything she’d said so far.

 

‘She’s right.  Red looks good on you,’ Pete chuckled close to my ear and I shiver rippled down my spine.

 

‘Shut it you.  This whole thing is your fault anyway.’  I waved my hand around in a circle.

 

‘I’m pretty sure I wasn’t making out with myself.’

 

‘NOT YOU TOO!  Can no one use a filter today?  What I meant was, you just show up, looking all, like that,’ I waved my hand indicating him, ‘and you’re nice to me, and you flirt with me, and I lose my fucking mind around you and don’t think about what might happen if someone sees us together.’

 

‘I’m happy to take the blame for you losing your mind, but it takes two to tango sweetheart.  You are as guilty here as I am.’

 

‘He’s right babe.’

 

‘Sarah, I swear if you don’t butt out I am going to disown you.’

 

‘You wouldn’t?!’

 

‘I would, now go back to your hammering.’

 

‘Fine, I know when I’m not wanted,’ she huffed.

 

I knew I’d have to apologise to her later, but I was really quite freaked out about being in the tabloids, I didn’t need that shit, not when I was essentially starting divorce proceedings.

 

‘Hey are you really that mad about this?’

 

‘Yes!  This could really fuck up my separation from Christian.  If he sees these photos, he’ll be fucking furious, and I wouldn’t put it past him to be a spiteful dickhead, when he’s in that state.’

 

‘So if it wasn’t for Christian, you’d be ok with your photo being plastered all over the internet?’

 

‘More or less.  I wouldn’t be ecstatic about it, but I wouldn’t be angry either.’

 

‘Ok then.  In that case, I have a suggestion.’

 

‘Let's hear it.’

 

‘Forget about Christian.’

 

‘I’m sorry what?’

 

‘Forget about him.  If he’s furious, he’s furious.  He has no idea that we met before today, and even if he did know, he has no proof.’

 

‘You’re forgetting about the fact that we were at a wedding last night and lots of people were around with phones.’

 

‘Yea but that wouldn’t have shown anything more than us sharing a dance and talking.’

 

‘Ok you have a point there.’

 

‘Besides, it’s not like you guys had a prenup, you weren’t married.  Even if you had cheated on him, it wouldn’t have made a difference.’

 

‘I hadn’t really thought about it like that.’

 

‘That’s because you lose your head around me,’ he replied with a wink.

 

‘Oh shut up!’ I smacked his chest with the hand and left it resting there.

 

‘So, wanna really give them something to write about?’

 

‘Uh no, not really.’

 

‘Pity, maybe next time.’

 

He leant down and placed another kiss on my lips before pulling away.

 

‘I’ve had about enough of swimming, wanna head inside?’

 

‘While we didn’t technically do  _ any  _ swimming, I’m done too.  A little privacy might be nice.’

 

‘Why Miss Williams, are you trying to get me alone and have your way with me?’

 

‘If I was, are you complaining?’

 

‘Not even a little.’

 

‘Then yes, yes I am.’

 

Suddenly I was back in his arms, his chest pressed hard against my back, and I could feel the growl coming from his chest.

 

‘I don’t care about everyone around, one more comment like that and I will fuck you right here.’

 

‘Maybe next time,’  I replied breathlessly as I ground my ass against his cock.  I could feel it harden in response, damn, he was packing some heat.

 

‘I’m going to need a moment before we get out of this pool,’ he whispered huskily in my ear.

 

‘I can feel that.  Best release me then so you can gather your composure.’

 

‘I have a better idea.’  He spun me in his arms so I was facing him again, he gripped my thighs and lifted slightly so I had to wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist to avoid flying backwards into the pool.

 

‘Pete, I realise that you are worked up to fuck, but do you really want more pictures of your dick out there in internet land?’  I couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped.

 

‘I take it you’ve seen those?’

 

‘Who hasn’t?  By the way, from what I can feel, they really didn’t do you any justice.’

 

‘I appreciate that, but you’re right.  I really don’t want new pictures out there, hence I am going to use you as a human shield.’

 

‘Right?’

 

‘Yea, you stay wrapped around me and I’ll get us somewhere private, and no one has to know.’

 

‘While a good plan in theory, I think you’re forgetting about the fact that they all just saw us making out in the pool, and guys don’t generally carry someone wrapped around them, just because, it’s  _ always  _ sexual.’

 

‘Point taken.  Well what do you suggest?’

 

‘Think unsexy thoughts.  Like picture your grandparents naked or something.’

 

‘Well that worked almost instantly.’

 

‘So I see.  Glad I could help.  Now, can we get out of the pool?’

 

‘Yup let's go.’

 

As I mounted the pool steps I could feel his eyes on me and swiveled slightly to see him staring unashamedly at my ass.

 

‘Unless you want to have to remain in the pool, focus elsewhere.’

 

‘Sorry, sorry, but fuck me you have a great ass!’

 

‘If you get out of the damn pool, I will.’

 

He was momentarily stunned into silence at how blunt I was being.  He shoved me up the stairs, grabbed my hand and all but ran for the hotel entrance.

 

‘Pete my stuff!’

 

‘Fuck it I’ll buy you more!’

 

‘We need a room key!’

 

Pete abruptly turned and ran for the seats we’d claimed, grabbed our stuff and sprinted back.

 

‘Now let's go!’


	10. OOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!!

The second we were alone in the elevator, Pete hoisted me up and pushed me against the back wall.  His mouth was hot and needy against my neck.  I ground down on him as I felt pleasure ripple through my veins, I was rewarded with a groan of approval.

 

He was obviously more attuned to what was going around us because next thing I knew we were outside his suite door and one of his hands was on the door handle, opening the way.

 

He kicked the door closed behind him and I was pressed up against it in the next instant.  He captured my lips in his.  I could feel his request for entrance and willingly obliged.  Our tongues dueled for dominance, his hand found my breast, quickly slipping underneath my bikini top to roll my nipple between his fingers.  I moaned low in my throat and ground my hips against his.  He was more than ready to go.

 

My hands were threaded through his hair, gripping tightly, just this side of pain.  I felt his hand move from my breast as he gripped my thigh again, I let out a disappointed mewl that earned a small chuckle from him.

 

‘Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet,’ he whispered before taking my earlobe into his mouth.  He bit down gently before releasing it to lick, suck, and nibble his way down my neck to my collar bone.

 

I didn’t realise my back was no longer pressed against the door until I felt him lower me gently onto a soft surface.  I opened my eyes slightly and realised we were on the couch that we’d sat on during lunch.

 

Pete was on top of me, continuing his slow sweet torture.  I felt his hand reach around behind my back for the tie of my top and I arched slightly to allow him better access.  He released the tie and wasted no time pulling it over my head and throwing it to the floor, only briefly taking his mouth away from my skin.

 

I gasped when I felt him take my nipple into his mouth.  He sucked it, licked, and bit down gently before moving to the other side.

 

I slid my hands down his torso to the waistband of his shorts and undid the tie, loosening them so I could shimmy them off his hips.  I grasped his dick through his boxer shorts and was rewarded by a thrust against my palm, and a low guttural growl.

 

He ran his free hand down the front of my body, the other hand holding him up slightly.  He lightly traced the waistband of my bikini bottoms before sliding his hand under the thin material and rubbing slow circles on my clit.

 

‘So wet.’

 

‘For you.’

 

His tongue in my mouth was the only response given.

 

‘I want to be in you.’

 

‘I’m glad we’re on the same page,’ I gasped out as I felt one of his fingers enter me and begin to slowly pump in and out a few times, before he added a second one.

 

‘So hot and tight.’

 

‘Mmmmm.’  It was the only response I could provide as the pleasure began to build.

 

Suddenly I felt his weight move off me and his hand slip out from within me.

 

I growled my displeasure.

 

‘I just need better access,’ he chuckled as he removed my bikini bottoms and then I was laying naked on his couch.

 

‘Beautiful.’

 

He didn’t give me a second to respond before he was lifting my leg and lowering his mouth to my core.

 

‘Fuck!’  I growled out when I felt his tongue roll over my most sensitive spot.  I felt his hum of approval through my clit as he sucked it into his mouth.

 

I was coming apart at the seams, I was blind at the same time that I could see every colour on the spectrum.  I was hot and cold simultaneously.  I was weightless and anchored to the ground.  When he slipped two fingers back into me, I exploded into a thousand tiny pieces.

 

I came hard, screaming my orgasm to the heavens.

 

He continued his ministrations, more languidly now, allowing me to ride the waves of my orgasm.

 

I looked down at him as I came down.

 

‘Fuck me Pete.’

 

‘As the lady doth request.’

 

He quickly removed his boxer shorts and kicked them off, his board shorts having already made it to the floor.

 

He was hovering above me when I saw a question flit across his features.

 

‘I’m clean.’  I supplied.

 

‘What about?’

 

‘Non issue.’

 

That was all he needed before he slammed into me in one smooth stroke.

 

He was huge, in the best way.  He filled me to capacity, it felt better than anything I’d ever experienced.

 

He found a maddeningly slow rhythm, that was both frustrating and incredibly pleasing.

 

‘Pete, please?’  I whined beneath him.

 

‘What do you want?’

 

‘Faster, harder.’

 

His mouth was on mine in the next moment and I felt him consent to my request.  He was slamming into me now, before pulling out, almost to the tip, and slamming back into me again.  he’d found the perfect speed and angle.

 

I ripped my mouth from him as I felt the tension begin to coil within me again.  

 

‘Pete.’  I gasped out.

 

‘What do you want?’

 

‘TO COME!’ I all but yelled.

 

He growled his approval and I felt his thumb on my clit once more, that was all it took and I was exploding again.  The fire is my veins was enough to burn down the hotel, hell probably half of Hawaii.  

 

Distantly I felt Pete reach his own orgasm with a throaty groan, before he collapsed against me.  After a moment he withdrew from my body, much to my despair, and rolled to the side so he wasn’t crushing me and pulled me against him.

 

We lay there, in each others arms, trying to regain our breath.

 

‘Wow,’ I breathed out.

 

‘Wow,’ came the response.

 

‘That was..’

 

‘Incredible.’

 

‘Amazing.’

 

‘Earth shattering.’

 

‘Yea all the above.’  I lifted my head from his chest and looked up at him.  ‘Thanks Pete.’

 

‘Why would you burst my post-sex bliss bubble like that?’

 

‘I just couldn’t help myself.  Sorry, not sorry.’

 

‘Well, despite your terrible bedside manner, that was the best sex I’ve had, ever.’

 

‘Sure it was.’

 

‘What you don’t agree?’

 

‘Oh no I agree, I just think maybe you’ve had a bit of a dry spell and that’s distorting your perspective a little.’

 

‘Nope.  It may have been a couple months but I can honestly say, hands down, best sex of my life.’

 

‘Glad to be of service,’ I chuckled.

 

‘I’d like to do that again.’

 

‘Right now?!’

 

‘In like five/ten minutes?’

 

‘Pretty good stamina huh?’

 

‘The best.’

 

‘And there’s the modesty, we all know and love.’

 

‘Is that a yes?’

 

‘Oh it’s most definitely a yes.  I’d like to not be able to walk later, if at all possible,’ I challenged.

 

‘Challenge accepted,’ he growled before moving back on top of me and attacking my lips once more.


	11. Plans

‘I think you won.’  I flopped onto my back in Pete's bed.

 

‘I’d say you won, that was what?  Number five? Six?’

 

‘Six I think, and I think you’ve put me in a wheelchair, kudos.’

 

Pete chuckled, leant over and placed a kiss against my temple.

 

‘What’s my prize?’

 

‘Mind blowing sex not enough for ya?’ I quipped.

 

‘Oh no that was definitely enough, but that was the challenge, I want a prize unrelated to the challenge.’

 

‘Forever ruining sex with other men for me?’

 

‘Have dinner with me.  And I’d prefer to not think about you having sex with anyone else, thank you very much.’

 

‘Sorry am I to remain celibate until I die?’

 

‘No but I was thinking, maybe only sex with me until you die?’

 

‘Why does it sound like you’re asking me to commit my life to yours?’

 

‘Because I kind of am.’

 

I sat up abruptly then and just stared at him, eyes wide, jaw slack.

 

‘Clearly that was the wrong thing to say.’  He threw an arm over his face muttering to himself about being an idiot.

 

‘Hey, you’re not an idiot,’ I pried his arm away from his face.  ‘I’m just a little confused.  We just met last night.  Yea we’ve had fun, in and out of bed, but we hardly know each other.  I’m not usually in the habit of making lifetime commitments to someone I’ve just met, not that I normally jump into bed with someone this quickly either, at least not sober.  But Pete, I just ended a long term relationship, I don’t really want to jump into another one so quickly.’

 

‘I’m sorry, forget I ever said anything.’

 

‘No, don’t do that.  Don’t shut down.’

 

‘What do you want me to say?  I’ve been happier in the last twenty four hours than in the last decade.  I feel a real connection to you, even before the mind altering sex.  I don’t want this to be a one time thing.  I don’t think I can live my life knowing that I’ll never have this again.’  He gestured between us.

 

‘Pete.’

 

‘Look I don’t want your pity.’  He made a move to get up but I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

 

‘It’s not pity.  I want you to hear what I’m saying.’

 

‘Ok?’ I prodded when he didn’t respond.

 

‘Sure,’ he sighed out.

 

‘I feel a connection to you too, and not just because you made me feel things I thought were made up in porn,’  he turned around and honoured me with a smirk.  ‘You’ve made me happier than I have been in years, and I can never thank you enough for that.  If this is only a one time thing, or a summer fling or whatever, it will never be enough for me, but I will be happy in the knowledge that it happened.  I can’t get straight into another serious relationship right now, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun while we’re together.  And if at the end of our time here, you still feel the same, maybe we can see where this whole thing goes.’

 

I held eye contact with him after I finished speaking, I knew he needed to see the sincerity in my eyes.  He must’ve been appeased because he reached around and pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him.

 

‘I’ll still feel the same.’  The kiss that followed those words was full of passion and promise.  He was conveying to me all that he felt, without words.  I responded in equal measures, while my head was telling me that I was crazy to even be considering getting into another relationship so soon, my heart, and libido, were telling me to lock that shit down.

 

For now, I was going to let my head drive, it was the safest option.  My head was less likely to allow me to end up broken and bloody at the end of the day.

 

For now, I would enjoy the ride, no pun intended, and whatever happened, happened.

 

‘So dinner?’  Pete asked with his forehead against mine after we parted.

 

‘Sounds good.’

 

‘Great cause I’ve already made reservations.’

 

‘Of course you have,’ I laughed.  ‘For what time?’

 

‘Eight.’

 

I grabbed a phone off the bedside table to check the time.

 

‘That’s in half an hour Pete!’

 

‘So?’

 

‘I kinda need to get ready!’

 

‘I don’t know, I kinda like the look you have going on right now.  Sex hair, no clothes, it’s a real winner.’

 

‘Yes but not appropriate attire in public.’

 

‘Fine, fine. I guess I can let you go get ready.’

 

‘Thank you.  Where are we going?  Any dress code I need to worry about?’

 

‘I booked us into one of the hotel restaurants, so no need to go formal.’

 

‘Gotcha.  I’ll be ready in a flash.’

 

I ran out to the living room, threw my bikini back on, grabbed my glasses, room card, and wrapped my towel around myself before booking it back to my own suite.

 

I had less than half an hour, to quickly freshen up, find a suitable outfit, and do hair and makeup.  I was going to be against the clock.

 

I decided a shower was required, no one wanted to be out in public smelling of sex.  Granted we’d gone from the couch to the shower and finally the bed, but a shower to actually get clean was in order.

 

I was in an out in 7 minutes, I really only needed to wash face and body, so that helped.

 

When I looked at myself in the mirror I was glad the shower had been so quick, sex hair was right.  Jesus, was twenty two minutes going to be enough?


	12. Dinner Part 1

I heard a knock at the door as I was rushing out of the bedroom, shoes in hand.

 

‘Coming, coming!’  I called struggling to put my heels on as I went to answer the door.

 

I had one shoe successfully in place and was attempting to get the other one on as I opened the door.

 

‘You need any help there?’

 

‘I’ve got it.’

 

I stood up straight once my second shoe was firmly on my foot.

 

‘Wow, I thought last nights look was amazing, but this is...’ he whistled appreciatively.

 

I chosen a white strapless bandage dress, that had strips across the torso in light and dark greys.  The dress had a sweetheart neckline so my boobs were pushed up high and firm.  The shoes were black suede, with four inch silver stilettos.  Even with the extra height I was only just on par with Pete, fuck that short gene.

 

My hair was pulled haphazardly into a low, chignon with my long choppy bangs hanging down into my eyes.  I’d managed to pull off a grey smokey eye, with red lipstick, and a fucking glorious wing.  All in all, not too shabby.

 

‘Thank you.  You look pretty good yourself, glad you opted for pants over shorts,’ I smirked my response at him.  

 

He looked damn good, dark denim skinny jeans over black dress boots and a light grey button down, open at the collar, with the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

 

‘Only the best for a first date.’

 

‘Huh first date, what was the wedding then?’

 

‘Pre-first date, date.’

 

‘I don’t think that’s a thing.’

 

‘I just made it a thing.’

 

‘And the fact that’d we’ve already surpassed the traditional first date intimacy threshold?’

 

‘A perk.’

 

‘Gotcha.’

 

‘Shall we?’  He held out his arm for me to link mine through.

 

‘We shall.’

 

We arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later, just on time, miracle of miracles.  It was a cool place, a monochromatic colour scheme, the light was low, but there were coloured lights in strategic places to make the room feel vibrant.

 

The maitre de lead us to a table for two out on the patio.  It looked out over the beach and there was only four tables out here, so it allowed for more privacy than the tables inside.

 

Pete held out my chair for me and I had to smile, he was cute when he was being all gentlemanly.

 

‘Thank you.’

 

‘Only the best remember.’

 

‘I remember, this place is pretty cool.  I’ve been so busy making sure the wedding went off without a hitch that I have barely left my room for more than wedding related stuff the entire time, until today obviously.’

 

‘You should make a point to get out and see everything you can while you’re here.’

 

‘I’d love to, but I don’t have a lot of time.’

 

‘Why?  When do you leave?’

 

‘Three days.’

 

‘Oh.’

 

‘Yea then I’m in L.A for three weeks visiting the family.  I’d have loved to stay here longer, but I want to see my family more.  It’s been too long.’

 

‘How long since you were back?’

 

‘Uhhh close to five years.’

 

‘That’s quite awhile.’

 

‘Mmmmm, it would have been longer but the last trip was really spur of the moment.’

 

‘How so?’

 

‘My grandma died suddenly.’

 

‘I’m so sorry to hear that, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories for you.’

 

‘It’s ok, I can mostly talk about it now without crying but, yea it was pretty fucking awful actually.  I spent most evenings smoking and drinking with my aunt Dustie just so I didn’t have to be alone and staring at the ceiling all night.’

 

‘Understandable.  I didn’t know you were a smoker.’

 

‘Was, quit just over three years ago when I decided to focus on my health.’

 

‘Smart move, though I noticed you clearly didn’t quit drinking,’ he smirked to let me know he wasn’t judging.

 

‘Everyone has to have at least one vice, I just used to have way too many.’

 

‘I feel like there’s more to this story.’

 

‘There is.’

 

‘Wanna share with the class.’

 

Luckily a waitress interrupted then asking if we were ready to order.  I hadn’t even cracked my menu but the longer she was here, the more time I had to decide just what I wanted to tell him about the darkest times in my life.

 

So I let her prattle off all the days specials, asked what she recommended, and got her to rattle off all the available options of vodka.  Pete was looking at me with an eyebrow raised, I was being far less subtle than I wanted to be, but it had given me time.

 

I ended up ordering a vodka cranberry and a chicken breast stuffed with mushrooms and spinach with a cranberry drizzle.  I always went for chicken when I was out, don’t know why.

 

Pete had ordered a steak, medium rare, with a side of salad and fries, as well as a Jack and coke.  He’d also ordered an entree platter.  It contained various meats, cheeses, spreads, and  breads.

 

‘So now that you’ve made that poor waitress explain everything in great detail, subtle by the way.  You want to tell me why you had so many vices?’

 

‘Sorry, I was trying to figure out what to say, how much I was willing to share.’

 

‘If you’re uncomfortable talking about it, you don’t have to.  I will never force you to do or talk about anything you don’t want to.’

 

‘I know, and yes it is uncomfortable talking about it with someone who wasn’t there, and it doesn’t really paint me in the best light, but it’s a part of who I am, so I have been learning to own it.’

 

‘It’s hard to own your own mistakes, I am well aware.’

 

‘Yea you probably do.  I’m just gonna bullet point this for ya.  Hold onto your hats.  So I started social drinking at fourteen, social smoking at fifteen, by sixteen I was a full on smoker and drinking most weekends, as well as discovering the good times weed provided.  Then I uh lost someone close to me, and the drinking and weed became way more frequent.  I barely graduated, because I skipped more school than I attended.  

 

University rolled around and it was drinking four plus nights a week, getting high with my roommate most nights, and just generally being more interested in the social aspect than anything else.  Six months of this and I had a bad trip, stopped smoking weed completely, haven’t touched it since, can’t even handle the smell really.  Shortly after I stopped drinking for a couple months, just cause I was bored of it.  

 

Started getting migraines, hello medication for life.  No drinking for me.  Dropped out because even with medication, I couldn’t handle being in a lecture hall all day, and I realised I had no fucking idea what I was doing, where I was going.  Took a year off, became a veterinary nurse, no jobs, so retail it was, for five years.  Loved that job, shouldn’t have left, but I wanted to ‘grow’.  Went to IRD, read IRS, holy shit worst decision of my life.  Started decreasing medication, ANXIETY! New medication, weaned off migraine meds, anxiety meds stopped working, awesome.  Additional anxiety meds, sleep became an issue, more meds.  

 

Decided I couldn’t live my life like that, weaned off each med. WITHDRAWAL!  Started taking one of them again, weaned off a little slower, done no more pills.  Quit smoking.  ANXIETY.  Started drinking again, not heavily, but way more than I had been.  Pills again, nope!  Like fuck am I getting stuck on these again, took them for a month, stopped.  That was about this time last year.’

 

The waitress had arrived without drinks and entree and I wasted no time taking a rather large drink.  Pete was silent for a few minutes, trying to piece together everything I had just said.  Deciding what he wanted to say, he’d just been given a whole lot of information, probably way more than he expected, and certainly more than he probably needed.

 

‘Wow, that’s a lot to have dealt with so young.  How old were you when you were diagnosed with anxiety?’

 

‘Like, 27, but it was something that I’d dealt with since I was a kid without knowing what it was.’

 

‘Like a lot of people.  Was it like generalised anxiety?’

 

‘Mostly, I started suffering pretty fucked up panic attacks, wouldn’t leave my house, especially alone.  Basically cut myself off from everything and including Christian, he didn’t know how to help me, so I acted like I was fine, even when I really wasn’t.’

 

‘Yea some people just don’t know what to do when it comes to helping someone with mental health problems.’

 

‘Tell me about it.  Doctors just want to drug you up, friends wonder why it's such a big deal and tell you to just be happy, family thinks you’re just being dramatic.  None of that helps.’

 

‘Sometimes medication isn’t a bad thing, but yea I get what you’re saying.’

 

‘It wasn’t that the medication didn’t help, I just didn’t feel like myself when I was on it.  It was like being on a permanent high, I couldn’t feel any negative emotions.  That doesn’t sound so bad to most people, but when something really fucked up happens, you want to be angry, or sad, or whatever, and I just couldn’t, I was permanently happy and smiley.’

 

‘That sounds a lot like bipolar disorder, just without the lows.’

 

‘Oh no, I could still feel depression, I just couldn’t... _ express _ it.  It was fucked up, which is why I can’t take that stuff.’

 

‘Maybe it was just the wrong medication.’

 

‘Possibly, but I’ve found that it’s always during winter when I get the worst of it, and so I try to make sure I do fun things during this time of year, and I’ve gotten pretty good at self care when I feel like I’m on the verge of completely losing it.’

 

‘So long as you  _ are _ managing it and not just  _ living _ with it.’

 

‘And therein lies the problem.  I’ve accepted this is just who I am, I’ve got healthier coping mechanisms now, but they are still just that, a way to get through the shit times.  If I didn’t have to go through the shit times, that’d be fucking fantastic, but unrealistic.’

 

‘I don’t want to disagree with you, because it’s your mental health, but that’s not entirely true.  Hear me out, the medication you were on was clearly not right for you, a different one might be right, have you thought about going to see a mental health specialist?’

 

‘Honestly, no.  One of the main reasons I wanted to wean off everything, is uh...because it was going to be unsafe to get pregnant on them and I wanted,  _ want _ , to have kids.’

 

‘You can’t sacrifice your own health for the health of someone who doesn’t exist yet.’

 

‘That’s a pretty narrow minded view point.’

 

‘But accurate.  You are the most important thing in your own life, if you don’t look after yourself, your life will crumble.  Do you really want to still be having massive panic attacks when you have a newborn around?’

 

I widened my eyes and took in a sharp breath.  I had dreamed of having kids for years, I knew I would be a good mom, but I hadn’t really thought about the fact that if I was struggling to take care of myself, how the fuck would I take care of a small helpless baby?

 

‘You hadn’t thought of that scenario, had you?’

 

‘Honestly, no.  I always sort of pictured the good times, I mean sure was aware I’d be fucking exhausted and it wouldn’t always be happy, but no I didn’t think about the fact that regardless of how fucked up I feel, I’d still have someone who relied one hundred percent on me.’

 

‘Kids change things.’

 

‘I’m aware of that.’

 

‘So......’

 

‘When I get home, I’ll find someone to talk to.’

 

‘Ok then.  I have one more question about all this.’

 

‘Shoot.’

 

‘The person you lost, they were obviously important in your life, was it family?’

 

‘No uh, it was my best friend.’

 

‘I thought Sarah was your best friend.’

 

‘Oh she was, is, but Richie was my other best friend, seperate from the relationship me and Sarah had, someone I could talk to when we were on the outs.’

 

‘You were in love with him.’  It was a statement not a question.

 

‘Is it really that obvious?’

 

‘Yea a little.  Did he know?’

 

‘No, I don’t think so.  I regret never telling him, maybe he’d still be here if I had.’

 

‘Suicide then?’

 

‘Yup.  We hadn’t spoken in months, too wrapped up in our own lives.  Then I got the call and my world came crashing down, time stopped, my heart stopped, I stopped.  Stopped caring, stopped loving, stopped being happy, but I hid it well.  To this day, on the anniversary, I lock myself away, cry, rage, think about what life would be like with him still here, and at the end of the day I lock it all down again for another year.’

 

‘That can’t be healthy.’

 

‘Probably not, but I can’t afford to let him out in the open, even after fourteen years.  It was the first time I really experienced the loss of someone close to me.  My mom made me go to counselling and after a handful of sessions the therapist decided that I was coping as any teenager would, and that she wasn’t worried about how I was handling things, it was all par for the course.  So I stopped going, with her approval, and pretended I was fine, I might have even thought I was, but clearly not so.’

 

‘Again it’s your life, but I think you need to talk to someone.’

 

‘I am, you.’

 

‘Someone who can help you.’

 

‘You’re helping.  It’s nice to just have someone else know what’s going on.  I mean sure Sarah knows, and she’s super supportive, but she’s never been there herself, she doesn’t understand exactly how it feels, so there’s only so much she can say and do.’

 

‘I get that, I still think you should talk to a professional, I do.’

 

‘Really?’

 

‘Yea, every couple weeks, just to get it all out and move on.  Basically it helps me clean my emotional and mental state so that I can continue functioning like I want to.  I’m a huge advocate for therapy, for everyone, not just those with mental health issues.’

 

‘Oh I know that, trust me.  I’ll look into it, I can’t promise it’ll happen soon, but I will look into it.’

 

‘That’s all I can ask of you.’


	13. Dinner Part 2

Mercifully our meals arrived, we’d barely touched the entree, I was much less hungry than I had been, talking about all the shit I’d dealt with had a way of doing that.  But the food smelled delicious so I dug in.  

 

‘This is really fucking good!’

 

‘I’m going to have to agree.’

 

‘So I have a question.’  He motioned for me to continue.  ‘Where are the other three fourths of Fall Out Boy currently?’

 

‘Well Trick’s with his wife and son, in Florida I think.  Joe’s also with his wife, and their two kids, but they’re at home since the new one is so little.  Andy I think is in Portland with Meredith running the coffee shop.’

 

‘So domestic, you’re all adults now.  Where are your two?’

 

‘With their moms.  Ashlee and her family are down in Texas for the month, and Meagan and Saint are in Ohio with her family.’

 

‘Are you going to get to see them before you start the new tour?’

 

‘No but I was with them both for a week before coming here.  I will get to see them during tour for a few days here and there.’

 

‘That must be really hard.’

 

‘It is, but that’s the way life goes.  I’d love to have more time with both of my sons, but unfortunately it just isn’t going to happen, what with them both needing to spend time with their moms’ and me touring, but we make it work.’

 

‘That’s the main thing I guess.  Jeez we have really bucked tradition with the whole, appropriate first date conversation thing.’

 

‘Yea we have,’ Pete let out a soft chuckle.

 

We continued eating silently for a few minutes, just enjoying the food and the company.

 

‘Favourite band?’ Pete suddenly said.

 

‘I think you know the answer to that already.’

 

‘Really?  Fall Out Boy?’

 

‘Why do you sound so surprised by that?  Fall Out Boy came out at exactly the right time to help me get through all that shit we just talked about.  With Patricks incredible voice, your insanely deep lyrics, the music that boldly blurred genre lines, it was everything I never knew I wanted.  Didn’t hurt that the bass player was hot as fuck.’  I smirked when I said the last part.

 

‘Was?’ he raised an eyebrow.

 

‘Sorry is.’

 

‘Thank you.’

 

‘So insecure for someone that single handedly caused the sexual awakening of a generation.’

 

He choked on his drink when I said that.

 

‘What?  As if you didn’t know that!’

 

‘Really didn’t.’

 

‘Bullshit!’

 

‘No seriously, I didn’t realise I had that much...appeal.’

 

‘I don’t for a minute believe you, but yes you had that much appeal.  Jeez you should really check out what your fans say about you on Twitter and Tumblr, the posts you aren’t tagged in...intense.’

 

‘I think I might have to pass.’

 

‘Probably smart.  You’d be terrified, probably run away screaming to the Himalayas never to be seen or heard from again.’

 

‘That bad?’

 

‘Or good, depending on how you view it,’ I winked.

 

‘I’ll just take your word for it.’

 

‘Smart.’

 

‘Ok, so favourite Fall Out Boy song?’

 

‘That’s like me asking who your favourite child is!  That’s an impossible question, it can vary day to day, week to week, emotion to emotion.  Example, if I’m really sad and need to get it all out, I’ll listen to ‘What a Catch’, ‘Disloyal Order’, ‘Golden’, plus maybe one or two others.  If I’m depressed and need a pick-me-up it’ll be something like ‘Atavan Halen’, ‘Get Busy Living’, ‘Novocaine’, that sort of thing and yes I realise those choices seem crazy, but it works for me.’

 

‘Huh.’

 

‘.....’  I raised my brow, unsure if I’d maybe spooked him a little.

 

‘It’s just that, most people can barely remember the titles of our songs, but you, you just prattled off some of the more obscure ones like it was nothing.’

 

‘I told you I was a fan.’

 

‘Yea but it’s more than that.  Lots of people like our music, some even really connect with it, you...you  _ get it _ .  Like really get it.  If I’d had to write songs I’d based on how I wanted people to feel when listening to them, it would have been exactly as you described.’

 

‘Huh.’

 

‘I know that sounds crazy, but the emotions I felt while writing all the songs you mentioned, match up with yours when you decide what to listen to.’

 

‘Well that’s...unexpected, but cool.’

 

‘You could say that again.’

 

‘So if I asked you to pick a favourite album?’

 

‘Not gonna happen.  But the album with the most songs that are in my top listened to on spotify, ‘Save Rock And Roll’.  Because honestly, that entire album is on there.’

 

‘That’s cool.  First song you heard?’

 

‘GTA when I was fifteen I think...yea that would’ve been 2003, so yea fifteen.’

 

‘Wow so you’ve been a fan from the start.’

 

‘Yup.’

 

‘Favourite video clip?’

 

‘Oh damn, asking the real questions.  Ummmm ok so I loved the Youngblood Chronicles and it would probably be one of them, but I couldn’t tell you which.  But I also really love the ‘I Don’t Care’ video, ‘Dance Dance’, and ‘Thnks Fr Th Mmrs’.  So yea, one of those,’ I laughed because that was just so not a concise answer.

 

‘Ok, so basically like asking what your favourite song is.’

 

‘Pretty much yeah.’

 

‘Ok I think I know the answer but I’m going to ask anyway, favourite song to sing to?’

 

‘Yea no, there is no definitive answer to that one, is all of them an acceptable answer because that’s about the only one I can give to you.’

 

‘Ok then,’ Pete chuckled at that.

 

‘I notice you have mentioned any of the songs off the Mania album yet, not a fan?’

 

‘No, I love Mania.  Honestly, everything about Mania is incredible, but it hasn’t been in my life for as long as the other albums, it hasn’t yet begun to mean as much to me, but there isn’t a song off the album that I don’t like, nor a video clip that isn’t cinematically stunning.’

 

‘Thank God!  I was beginning to think maybe Mania wasn’t as good as I’d hoped.’

 

‘So insecure for a multi platinum artist,’ I teased.

 

‘Hey you never know when you might have peaked, it’s the fans that decide if an album might be your last, and I value your opinion.’

 

‘I am not the be all and end all when it comes to your music, trust me on this.  I respect that you value my opinion, but a lot of your fans are going through shit  _ right now _ and Mania is the album speaking to them, just as your earlier albums spoke to me.  I will say this, Mania never fails to put me in a good mood, and make me want to dance around like a spaz in my kitchen.’

 

‘Thank you, that means alot to me.  Also, I’d really like to see that,’ he chuckled.

 

‘If you play your cards right, maybe you will,’ I replied with a smirk.

 

‘I sincerely hope I have a full deck then, because I do not want to miss out on that.’

 

‘No, I imagine you don’t.’

 

‘Especially if it’s sans clothes,’ he winked.

 

‘Mmmmm might just be.’

 

‘You’re going to kill me, you know that?’

 

‘Oh that would be a real shame, I’m not done with you yet.’

 

‘God I hope not.’

 

‘Not even close.’

 

‘Ok last question, I promise.’

 

‘Go ahead.’

 

‘Wanna get out of here?’

 

‘What’d you have in mind?’

 

‘Beach?’

 

‘It’s like 10pm.’

 

‘And?’

 

‘And dark.’

 

‘Just more romantic.’

 

‘Well when you put it that way.’

 

‘So yes?’

 

‘Yea lets do it.’

 

‘I love when you talk dirty to me,’ he replied with a smirk.

 

‘You know what, I’m not even going to say it, you know what I’m thinking.’

 

‘I hope it’s dirty thoughts.’

 

‘Perv!’

 

‘You love it.’

 

‘You keep thinking that,’ I winked.

 

‘I’ll go settle the cheque, we can walk down from here.’  He indicated the steps leading from the patio down to the sand.  When he stood, he came around to my side of the table and popped a quick kiss on my lips before heading to the counter to pay for our dinner.

 

This man, this beautiful, smart, sexy, funny, gorgeous, intelligent, fucking hot man, was really something special.  And for now at least, he was all mine.


	14. Midnight Madness

We were walking down to the shore hand in hand, my heels in the hand not currently in Petes.  It was a beautiful night, warm, clear, with a light breeze and the moon glinting off the ocean.  Pete was right, definitely romantic.  It was the first time since being in Hawaii that I felt completely relaxed, it was really nice.

 

We made our way to some chairs by the shore, Pete sat on one and I went to sit beside him on my own chair, but Pete grabbed my hips and sat me sideways across his lap.

 

‘I sure hope these seats are sturdy,’ I giggled.

 

‘Considering none of us are the size of a house, I’d say we’re fine,’ he placed a light kiss to my temple.

 

I leaned back against him and we started out at the ocean.

 

‘It’s really peaceful out here,’ I remarked after a minute.

 

‘Yea it is.’

 

‘I like it.’

 

‘I thought you might.  The peace helps to cleanse your thoughts and emotions.’

 

‘Yea it does.  Thank you, this was perfect.’  I turned to face Pete and pressed a kiss to his lips, sweet and tender, conveying that I was truly appreciative of how thoughtful he was.

 

‘My pleasure.’

 

We sat in silence, enjoying the peace and tranquility of the moment and of each other.

 

‘How do you feel about skinny dipping?’

 

‘I feel like that’s still the ocean and there is still seaweed in there, also random.’

 

‘Well it was the only way I could think to get you out of that dress without sounding like a total dick.’

 

‘I thought you liked my dress?’

 

‘Oh I do, but it would look much better on the ground,’ he smirked.

 

‘See, that’s a better way to get me out of it.’

 

‘Dammit, should’ve known.’

 

‘It’s ok, you’re still learning.’

 

‘And enjoying every minute of it.’  

 

The kiss that followed was soft and gentle but quickly morphed into something entirely different.  It became hot and passionate, we were quickly heading to full blown making out when Pete pulled away, earning a disappointed mewl from me.  He chuckled resting his forehead against mine.

 

‘If I promise to protect you from the deadly seaweed, can I convince you to skinny dip with me?’

 

I thought it over for a moment, I was very much in the mood to do something a little dangerous and risque.  I’d noticed that Pete seemed to bring that side of personality to the forefront with a single word, a single action, a single touch.

 

‘Ok.’

 

‘Ok?’

 

‘Yea, but I swear if one piece of seaweed touches me, I am going to scream like a little girl and run away.’

 

‘Noted.’

 

With that we got up from our seat, quickly shucked out clothes, and made out way down to the water's edge.

 

‘You actually have to get in the water for this to count as skinny dipping.’

 

‘I’m just trying to psych myself out.  I know it's going to be freezing and I can’t help thinking about that damn seaweed.’

 

‘Well let me distract you.’

 

He immediately pulled me tight against his body and lowered his mouth to mine.  There was nothing soft about this kiss, it was all heat, want, need, sexual desire.  I could feel him hardening against my stomach, the more heated the kiss became.  

 

Our tongues’ were rolling together in a beautifully orchestrated dance.  It was fiery, and down right dirty, as all the best kisses were.

 

‘Fuck that’s cold!’  I suddenly broke from the kiss when I felt the cold water against my heated core.

 

Pete chuckled at my reaction and continued with his distraction techniques, but instead of returning his lips to mine, he started leaving open mouthed caresses along the column of my neck, my collar bone, down to the swell of my breasts, stopping every so often to nip as the skin.

 

I’d thrown my head back to allow him better access while my arms were still linked around his neck.  His hands were tracing my curves, tracking up and down my body, I felt him squeeze the lobes of my ass before he bent down, grabbed my thighs, and hiked me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist.

 

Next thing, we were falling, and I don’t mean that metaphorically, we were legitimately falling.  Pete had distracted me so thoroughly that I had realised his intention until my head had gone under water.

 

When I breached the surface it was with a shout.  ‘What the fuck!’

 

Pete responded with laughter in his voice, ‘Hey it got you in the water.’

 

‘You played me.’

 

‘Just a little.’

 

‘Dirty tactics.’

 

‘My specialty.’

 

‘I hate you just a little right now.’

 

‘Now I know that’s not true.’  He moved closer to me, but I backed away slightly, the water was chest height for me, so only about mid torso on him, so I wasn’t sure who had the advantage here.

 

‘I’m sorry Danni, but it worked, you aren’t thinking about the cold or the seaweed.’

 

‘Well I wasn’t until  _ now. _ ’

 

‘Hey I told you I’d protect you.’

 

‘Yea and then threw me in the ocean with no warning.’

 

‘I told you I’d distract you.’

 

‘Well you succeed.’

 

‘Good, now can I touch you please?’

 

‘I don’t know, can I trust you?’

 

‘You can trust that I am going to make you scream my name in pleasure.’  The heat in his voice and eyes sent a shiver through my body, starting from my core.

 

‘Think pretty highly of yourself don’t ya?’

 

‘I know my strengths.’

 

‘I’ll just bet you do,’ I whispered huskily as he reached for me.

 

He provided no verbal response, but he didn’t need to.  His actions told me all I needed to now.  His lips on mine hot and demanding, his cock pressing tantalizingly against my entrance, his hands pulling me tight against him.

 

He’d waded deeper into the ocean, so that the water came to his chest, causing me to become weightless.  I released my hands from his neck, broke the kiss, and leaned back onto the water, my legs still gripped tightly around his waist.  I felt him mouth, hot and inviting, on my left breast, while his hand massaged my breast, tweaking and rolling the nipple between his fingers.

 

He released my breast and mirrored his actions on the other side, never forgetting to stimulate the breast not in his mouth, with his hand and fingers.

 

I felt him walk farther out, so he was neck deep in the water, not once removing his hands of mouth from my body.  My legs had slid up his torso, to allow me to remain floating.  He grabbed my calves and rested them over his shoulders, he placed his hands under me and lifted me slightly in the air before his tongue delved between my folds before circling my clit.  

 

The contrast between the cold of the ocean and the heat of his tongue ripped a loud moan from my throat.  The vibrations on my clit, from the chuckle that escaped Pete, just increased the pleasure.  I couldn’t help the involuntary jerk that cause me to grind against his mouth, but I wasn’t sad about it.

 

I loosened my ankles from each other, and shifted to bring my lips to his.  I could taste myself on him, and it was intoxicating.  I reached between our bodies and gave him a few good strokes, earning a satisfied moan from him, before lining him up with my entrance and pushing myself down on him.

 

We both let out appreciative groans at the contact.  The water added a different type of friction, I felt tighter than I ever had, and he stretched me to capacity.  I allowed myself to become accustomed to him before I began my slow ascent.  

 

The buoyancy of the water made it both easier and harder to find a rhythm, but we managed.  I could feel Pete meeting me thrust for thrust, I ground myself against him at the end of each thrust, adding to the pleasure.

 

I felt the tightening in my belly, I was close.  I didn’t have to say a word and already Petes’ thumb was pressed against my clit, rubbing slow circles, pushing me over the edge.

 

‘PETE!’  I did in fact scream his name in pleasure when I came and the second he heard his name ripped from my lips, he came hard, groaning my name.

 

We stayed like that, joined as we were, for a few minutes, catching our breath, sharing sweet kisses.

 

‘I told you.’

 

‘You told me.’

 

I could feel him, still semi-hard, inside me, and I wasn’t ready to move just yet, but I knew that my scream quite possibly alerted someone to the fact we were here, and doing...things.

 

‘We should probably go before someone shows up with a camera.’

 

‘Do we have to?’

 

‘We don’t have to, so long as your ok with being headline news, alongside a very intimate picture of you,’ I teased.

 

‘Yea I guess I learned my lesson on that already, though I can barely bring myself to care right now.’

 

‘I feel ya.’

 

‘I know you do,’ he replied with a smirk.

 

‘Not what I meant, but that too.’  I placed another kiss to his lips, this one slightly longer, more languid.  I felt him twitch within me, a small shiver stole through my body.

 

‘You’re going to have to stop that if we are indeed getting out.’

 

‘Sorry, sorry.’

 

‘Nothing to be sorry about, but if you do indeed want to get out of the water, I’m going to need you to avoid kissing me like that.’

 

‘Says the man still buried inside me.’

 

‘Touche’

 

He slowly separate us, much to my dismay, the pout on my face evident even in the moonlight.

 

‘Not fair.’

 

‘You’re the one who wants to get out of the water.’

 

‘I know, I know.  Lets go before I change my mind.’

 

I removed my arms and legs from around him, and realising the depth, swam a few feet towards the shore before placing my feet on the bottom and walking the rest of the way out.  I could hear Pete moving through the water behind me and couldn’t help but turn my head to watch the water running off his toned body.

 

When we got to the water's edge, Pete picked me up bridal style, earning a giggle from me, and walked over to where we’d left our clothes.  He placed me down gently as he handed me my dress, sans under garments.

 

‘Such a gentleman, I did have underwear though.’

 

‘Do you want to put on underwear when you’re soaking wet?’

 

‘Good point.’

 

I pulled my dress up and zipped up the side.  Pete opted for boxers, wet jeans would not have felt good against him, and threw his shirt over his shoulder.

 

We picked up our shoes and walked back toward the hotel.


	15. Best Friends

Pete had spent the night in my suite which had lead to minimal sleep for the both of us.  We were currently enjoying the buffet breakfast at one of the other restaurants in the hotel.  Sarah and Ben had shown up a few minutes after us and decided to join us for breakfast.

 

Normally I’d have hit the gym before breakfast, but Pete had convinced me that other physical activities would burn more calories and were way more fun than running.  I couldn’t disagree.

 

‘So how was it?’  Sarah asked after returning with her plate piled high.

 

‘How was what exactly?’ I questioned.

 

‘The sex!  Duh!’

 

I blushed crimson, and choked on the sip of coffee I had taken.  I heard Pete similarly choke on his mouthful of eggs.

 

‘Oh come on!  You don’t expect me to ignore the obvious signs here do you?  The happy, relaxed smile you are both wearing, the subtle yet telling closeness of your bodies, the fact that the last time I saw you, it seemed likely that you were going to start fucking in broad daylight in the hotel pool.’

 

‘Tasteful as always,’ I deadpanned.

 

‘It’s one of the many things that drew you to me, now answer the question.’

 

‘Sarah, I swear I will tell you everything you want to know, but not here.’

 

‘Everything?’ Pete questioned.

 

‘Within reason, don’t worry, unlike some people,’ I aimed a pointed look at Sarah, ‘I have a filter.’

 

Pete chuckled while Sarah huffed out a breath.

 

‘Fine, but right after breakfast!  And I’m still mad at you for yesterday too.’

 

‘I know, I know.  I’m sorry for saying I would disown you.  You know I wouldn’t, you know too many of my secrets for me to cut you loose,’ I smirked at her.

 

‘Ain't that the truth.  Apology accepted, can we eat now?’

 

‘Dig in.’

  
  


* * * * 

 

An hour later I was in my suite with Sarah, Pete had gone to his own to make a few calls, we were planning to meet up around lunch and head into town, he wanted me to see some of his favourite spots.

 

‘Ok.  We’re alone now, I need details,’ Sarah all but begged.

 

‘What married sex not all that it’s cracked up to be?’  I teased.

 

‘No, married sex is fucking great, but I know that I will only ever have sex with Ben for the rest of my life, so I need you to keep me up to date on your sexual exploits to fuel my fantasies.’

 

‘Oh Lord!  I do not want to be part of your sexual fantasies!’

 

‘Why not?  I’m a good lay, and your a hot piece of ass.’

 

‘Well when you put it that way,’ I deadpanned.

 

‘Stop procrastinating and tell me, how was it?’

 

‘Mind blowing, earth shattering, a complete religious experience, I think I saw God.’

 

‘Wow.’  Sarah breathed out her response, she was unusually quiet.

 

‘Yea wow.’

 

‘So Pete Wentz has moves huh?’

 

‘Does he really look like someone who wouldn’t?’

 

‘Touche, but we have all seen him dance.’

 

‘True, but let me tell you, he knows how to use what he’s got, and he’s got  _ a lot _ .’

 

‘Oh?’

 

‘Yea, the pictures online, not even close to actual size, when....engorged.’

 

‘Jesus I’m getting a little hot just thinking about it.’

 

‘Amen, sister friend.’

 

We shared a very girly giggle and a high five.

 

‘So, what’s going on with you two?  Is it just a summer fling?  Are you two dating?  I mean you are pretty inseparable right now.’

 

‘Uhhh, well it’s complicated.’

 

‘Uncomplicate it for me.’

 

‘Ok, so yesterday, you know  _ after _ , I told him he’d ruined me for all other men, and he said he didn’t want to think about me with another guy, so I was all, what I’m staying celibate for the rest of my life?  And His response...’

 

‘What?!  Tell me!’

 

‘He said, and I quote ‘ I was thinking, maybe only sex with me until you die’.’

 

‘Holy shit!’

 

‘Yea holy shit.’

 

‘Holy shit!’

 

‘Yup.’

 

‘H O L Y S H I T!’

 

‘Yes, anything else to add?’

 

‘What’d you say?’

 

‘I told him that I’ve just gotten out of a long term relationship, as he well knew, and I wasn’t really looking to jump straight into another one, but I wanted to enjoy our time together and see where we stood at the end of it.’

 

‘So basically, you implied that you were only in this for the summer?’

 

‘No, well sort of.’

 

‘Danni!  How many girls can say that Pete Wentz wants to be with them  _ forever _ ?  NONE!  What the fuck is wrong with you?’

 

‘Look I know all that, I do.  And my heart was basically trying to leap out of my chest when he said that, but my head was being more sensible about it.  And I meant it when I told him that I wanted to see how we felt when our time came to an end, if we both felt like we didn’t want to spend time apart, then we could look at pursuing something.

 

I just....I don’t want to end up broken and bloody at the end of this,’ I finished with a sigh.

 

‘Danni, hon?’  She waited for me to look at her before she continued. ‘You can’t prevent your heart being broken, and be happy.  Sometimes you have to take risks and hope that everything will turn out ok, and sometimes it will, sometimes it won’t.  That man more or less suggested spending the rest of his life with you and you shut him down.  I know you tried to do it gently, but it still had to sting his pride and yet he is still pursuing you, he didn’t run.  

 

Some of that might come down to the fact that you indicated a willingness to further the relationship at a later date, but I think a whole lot of it comes down to the fact that he already really cares about you.  If anyone is going to end up broken and bloody in this scenario, my monies on Pete.’

 

There was no response for that, she was right.  I was keeping a tight hold on my heart, but his was out on his sleeve.  I could seriously hurt him with a few careless words or actions, that wasn’t fair.  I shouldn’t have that much power over his feelings, when he didn’t possess the same power.  I mean he did, he just wasn’t aware of that fact.

 

‘I have to talk to him.’

 

‘Yea you do.’

 

I got up to head to his suite but Sarah grabbed my hand so stop me from leaving.

 

‘What?  I thought we just decided I needed to go talk to him.’

 

‘Yea but I have a couple more questions before I lose you to a Pete Wentz haze.’

 

‘Ok what?’

 

‘How many times?  And where?’

 

‘How many times have we done it?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘Oh jeez ummm like seven?’

 

‘Damn girl, that’s more sex than I’ve had in the last twenty four hours and I just got married.  And the orgasm ratio?’

 

‘Double that number, easily.’

 

‘Well fuck!’

 

‘Yup.’

 

‘And where have these escapades taken place?’

 

‘Uhhh well, his couch, shower, and bed, my couch, shower, and bed, and uhhh the beach,’ I finished with a wince awaiting her reaction.

 

‘DANNI YOU DIRTY DIRTY SLUT!  ON THE BEACH!’

 

‘Say it louder, I don’t think the deaf maid in the next hotel heard you,’  I deadpanned.

 

‘Also, I’ve been sitting on this fucking couch for the last half hour and you said nothing!’  Sarah immediately popped up off the couch.

 

‘Sorry?’

 

‘Yea yea whatever, but I am fucking impressed, good work.  Now, go talk to your  _ lover _ .’ 

 

I rolled my eyes but we both headed out of my suite, shared a brief hug at the door and parted ways.  I took a deep breath, walked over to Petes door, and knocked firmly.

 

‘I didn’t expect to see you until lunch.’

 

‘We need to talk.’


	16. Better Off As Lovers

‘That sounds ominous, come in.’  He moved out of the doorway to let me through.

 

I made my way over to the couch, Pete following behind me.

 

‘Should I be worried?  Conversations that start that way, never seem to end well for me.’

 

‘This isn’t bad, at least I don’t think it is.  You’ll have to make up your own mind about it.’

 

‘Okaaaay, not really making me feel any better.’

 

‘Sorry, ok I’m just gonna say it.  Pete I really like you, like really really like you.  I know I said yesterday that I didn’t want to get into a relationship right now, but it has been brought to my attention that I was being pretty fucking selfish and trying to protect myself, while being in a position where I could, and possibly did, hurt you.  So I’m sorry, and yea that’s about it.’

 

I was staring down at my hands, that were picking at invisible lint on my dress, I couldn’t bear to see his face after what I’d just blurted out.  I was worried that he’d laugh, or reject me, I didn’t want to have to see his face if that was the case.

 

He lifted my face to look at him before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

 

‘Was that your crazy way of asking me if I still want to be in a relationship with you?’

 

‘Ummm yea I guess so,’ I all but whispered.

 

‘I told you my feelings wouldn’t change, so the answer was always going to be yes.  I’d thought that was perfectly clear from our extra curricular activities over the last twenty four hours.’

 

‘That could have just been because of the mind blowing sex.’

 

‘While I agree that it was mind blowing, no, it’s because I really really like you too.’

 

My eyes brightened at his admission and I flung my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.  He broke the kiss sooner than I’d planned.

 

‘Does that mean I can call you my girlfriend now?’

 

‘Yes you idiot.  Now kiss me!’

 

‘I plan to do way more than that with my girlfriend,’ he smirked.

 

In the next moment I straddling his lap, kissing him like he was water and I’d been stranded in the dessert for five days.

 

‘I think our afternoon plans are going to have to take a backseat,’ I gasped when he moved his mouth to that sensitive spot behind my ear.

 

‘Truer words have never been spoken,’ he growled near my ear before biting down on the lobe.

 

Yea, I had no intentions of stopping this before it was finished.  Hawaii would still be here later, I wanted this man like I’d never wanted anything before.  I was stupid to think I could leave him after a few good days and live a happy fulfilling life.  He had truly ruined me for all other men, in every sense, and I couldn’t be happier about that.

  
  


* * * * 

 

Two hours later, after solidifying our new relationship status,  _ multiple times _ , we were walking into a record store, the same one Pete had visited the previous day.  He’d explained it was one of his favourites because the always found hidden gems here, lots of rare albums, some signed copies even.

 

Inside it was fucking cool, there was various musical memorabilia on the walls, everything from instruments, to record sleeves of some of the most iconic albums from the past.  There were merch items, signed by artists, posters, pictures, magazine articles, you name the artist, they were represented in some form or fashion.

 

‘You weren’t fucking kidding about this place being amazing.’

 

‘Definitely not.  Record stores have become a thing of the past, so to find something like this, it’s really special.’

 

‘It really is.’

 

We rifled through all they had on offer, looking for a gem when I let out a small squeal of delight.

 

‘Find something did ya?’

 

‘Might have done.’

 

I showed him the album I was clutching in my hand, it was an original ‘Thriller’ vinyl, in great condition, not perfect, but damn good.

 

‘Damn, that’s a freaking collectors item these days.  Nice find.’

 

‘I know!’

 

‘Big MJ fan?’

 

‘Uh who isn’t?’

 

‘Point taken.’

 

‘Hmmmm I spy something else innnnnteresting here.’

 

‘Oh yea?’

 

‘Mmmmmm.’

 

‘Well show me?’

 

I did as requested and earned a small groan for my trouble.

 

‘Really?’

 

‘Of course.’

 

‘But why?’

 

‘Cause I want it.’

 

‘I’ll send you one.’

 

‘Nuh uh, I want this one.’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘This one has character.’

 

‘What the hell does that mean?’

 

‘Someone has loved this album, held it, listened to it, and all that love is infused in it.’

 

‘Right.....if someone loved it, why is it here?’

 

‘Because technology keeps moving on, vinyls are bulky, breakable, streaming is the way baby.’

 

‘So you want it because?’

 

‘One day, this artist will be in the Rock ‘N Roll hall of fame and this right here, will become a collectors item.’  I was of course holding a copy of ‘Take This To Your Grave’,.

 

‘I’m sure,’ he deadpanned.

 

‘Hey you just watch.  One day you’ll be getting inducted by Green Day, because  _ poetic,  _ and you’ll be like, ‘damn Danni was right, she’s obviously psychic and some kind of musical genius’.’

 

‘Ok, when that happens,  _ if _ that happens, those will be my exact words, for now, you’re crazy!’

 

‘Just you wait and see mister, you’ll be proven so wrong you’ll fall at my feet and beg forgiveness for ever disagreeing with me.’

 

‘Well alright then.’

 

We continued browsing for awhile before my stomach let out an audible growl.

 

‘Time to feed the beast huh?’

 

‘Apparently.  Must be all the extra exercise I’ve been doing lately,’ I smirked.

 

‘Guess I better feed you then, since I’m mostly to blame.’

 

‘Probably a good idea, I get pretty aggressive when I’m hungry.’

 

‘Well maybe I won’t feed you then.’

 

‘Perv!’ I smacked his arm as I walked past him towards the register.

 

‘Let me get those.’

 

‘Feel like buying your own album?  I got it Pete, you don’t have to pay for everything.’

 

‘I know that, but I like paying for stuff for you.’

 

‘Chivalrous to a fault.  Seriously, I got it.  You can buy me lunch.’

 

‘Fine,’ he huffed out a breath.

 

I made my purchases which included the Green Days’ ‘Dookie’ album, as well as the other two I’d found.

 

Pete bought the Metallic ‘Black’ album, and Led Zeppelin ‘IV’ album.

 

‘I’d have thought you’d have those already?’

 

‘I do, but the re-release versions, these are original, you can tell because the artwork is far less crisp and the sleeve shows some wear and tear.’

 

‘So....it’s been loved then?’  I couldn’t help the smirk.

 

‘Yes ok, you’re right.’

 

‘Boom! Told ya!’

 

‘Just not about the whole hall of fame thing.’

 

‘You just wait and see my friend, just wait and see.’

 

‘I won’t hold my breath.’

 

‘Well yea I mean it could be a couple months so...you know, you’d probably  _ die _ .’

 

‘Hardy har har.’

 

‘You just can’t keep up with my stunning wit.  There’s no shame in it, I am pretty spectacular.’

 

‘That I know.’  He threw an arm around my shoulders, placed a kiss to my temple, and steered us in the direction of food.

 

‘What do you feel like?’

 

‘Tacos’

 

‘Tacos?’

 

‘Tacos.’

 

‘Ok, I know a place.’


	17. Uh Oh

After lunch we had gone back to the hotel to deposit out purchases, we’d decided to go on a hike up to one of the closer waterfalls.

 

We were at the top of the falls and I was taking a few stunning pictures of the view.

 

‘Think you got enough?’

 

‘Shhhh.  Perfect shots are hard to come by and Instagram takes no prisoners.’

 

‘Ah so it’s all about getting a viral picture then?’

 

‘Yup.’

 

‘Then you’re going about this the wrong way.’

 

‘How so?’

 

‘If you want it to go trully viral, it either needs to be funny or have something else in it that people actively search for.’

 

‘True...stand there,’ I pointed near the edge of the waterfall.

 

‘I didn’t mean me!’

 

‘Too bad, stand there and look pretty.’

 

I received an eye roll at that comment but he did as asked.

 

‘Smile dammit!’

 

‘Jeez you’re a bossy photographer!  Remind me never to hire you for cover shoots.’

 

‘I’ll have you know I am an excellent photographer, but you are being a difficult subject.’

 

‘I am the perfect subject, thank you very much!’

 

‘And so humble.’  Thank got a laugh and I snapped a picture of joy shining in his eyes, the smile on his face, it was an excellent shot.

 

‘Hey I wasn’t ready!’

 

‘The perfect shots are candid.  It looks great.’

 

‘Let me see.’

 

‘You can see it with everyone else, I’ll tag you in it.’

 

‘I usually get to approve of photos that I’ve willingly taken.’

 

‘I’m not sure I’d call you ‘willing’ in this situation, and nope, you’ll see it soon.’

 

‘Fine but I want to take a picture of you to post.’

 

‘Nope not gonna happen, sorry.’

 

‘Why not?’

 

‘I prefer to be behind the camera.’

 

‘I can’t imagine why, you’re absolutely beautiful, you’d steal focus in any shot.’

 

‘That’s sweet, but the answer is still no.’

 

‘Fine, I’ll settle for a kiss then.’

 

‘That I can do.’

 

I walked over to where he was by the edge of the waterfall, slipped my phone into the back pocket of my shorts and laid a kiss on his lips.

 

Then I heard the click of a phone camera going off.

 

‘Dirty tactics!’ I declared.

 

‘Perfect shots are candid,’ he repeated my words back to me.

 

‘Funny,’ I deadpanned.

 

‘It’s a good shot.  Think I’ll post it.’

 

‘Let me see first!’

 

‘No, you can see it with everyone else, I’ll tag you in it.’

 

‘Oh no you will not!  That might let the cat out of the bag, so to speak.’

 

‘Doesn’t bother me, does it worry you?’

 

‘Well....I guess not.’

 

‘Are you sure you want to do that?  It’s not like we’ve even told our families and friends, aside from Ben and Sarah.’

 

‘So I’ll send out a group email first.’

 

‘As group email,’ I stared at him incredulous.

 

‘What?’

 

‘So personal.’

 

‘What do you suggest?’

 

‘I don’t know a phone call?  Skype call, facetime maybe?  Any of those is a better option than an email.’

 

‘That will take forever!’

 

‘Look, you at the very least need to talk to Bronx and Saint, they cannot find out about this from an Instagram photo.’

 

‘Ok, ok you’re right.’

 

‘I know I am.’

 

‘And so modest.’

 

‘Says the king of the humble brag.’ I rolled my eyes at him.

 

‘Point taken.  What about your picture?  If I can’t post mine yet, you can’t post yours.’

 

‘I don’t see why not, I can just caption it something innocuous like ‘Look who I found at the top of a waterfall in Hawaii’.  No one's going to question that.’

 

‘Unless Sarah comments on it.’

 

‘Oh yea, forgot about that.  Very likely actually, and she had even less of a filter across social media.  I’ll wait to post that until we’ve talked to the people we need to, in the meantime, the rest of these can go up.’

 

I grabbed my phone back out of my pocket, ensure my data was on, and began to upload my photos to Instagram.  I hadn’t been on social media since the Wedding and my notifications were going off across Instagram and Twitter.

 

‘OH FUCK!’

 

‘What did you do?’

 

‘I didn’t do anything, well I mean I did, so did you, but this uhhhh this isn’t something we planned.’

 

‘What the fuck does that mean?’

 

I turned my phone screen towards him.  On it was a grainy picture taken of us the night before, in the ocean, well coming  _ out  _ of the ocean.

 

‘FUCK!’

 

‘Yea, fuck.’

 

‘You may need to talk to your kids sooner rather than later, this was posted earlier today and is fucking trending right now.  I’m surprised that neither of us have been inundated with calls and texts.  We got lucky that the photo was taken at a distance, though unfortunately for you, you have some very identifiable tattoos.’

 

‘Hence they all know that’s me, I’m just glad we were at least waist deep in the water at that point.’

 

‘Yea about that...’

 

‘OH GOD?  AGAIN?’

 

‘Again.  They must’ve been a good distance away though, because it’s still not a good photo, looks like it was taken on phone, not great for night shots.’

 

‘There is a God.’

 

‘And apparently he is looking out for us.’

 

‘Is there anything of us today?’

 

‘Not that I can see, but then these are the photos everyone's talking about, hang on let me do a quick search.’

 

‘Ok so there's a few of us from inside the record store, taken from outside obviously, no front view shots, all profiles and such, and ok.....one of us coming out of the store.  Yup ok that’s definitely me.  Looks like I need to make some calls too.’

 

‘Then we’d better head down and get somewhere more private, I wouldn’t be surprised to find someone had followed us up here.’

 

I looked around us, slightly paranoid, there were other people up here but most seemed to be paying us no mind, a few were ogling Pete, not unusual, but most were caught up in their own world.  Then I noticed a youngish guy, mid twenties, on his own, not at all dressed for hiking, pretending to take selfies, but he was facing the waterfall.  No one takes a selfie at the top of a waterfall and doesn’t get the waterfall in the shot.

 

‘Him.’  I pointed the guy out to Pete.

 

I saw Pete bristle and start heading towards the guy.  I grabbed his arm before he could get to far.

 

‘May I?’

 

‘Be my guest.’

 

‘Hey dude!’

 

He looked startled for a second before putting on a bright smile.

 

‘What can I do for you?  Want me to take a picture of the two of you?’

 

‘No I think you’ve taken enough pictures of us already.’

 

‘I...uhhhh. What do you mean?’

 

‘You know what I fucking mean you asshole.’  People were suddenly rather interested in what was going on around them.

 

He smirked before he replied, ‘Yea I got some beauties of you sweetheart.’

 

‘Call her that again and I’ll wipe that fucking smile off your face,’ Pete growled.

 

Camera guy sobered up, Pete didn’t look like he  _ couldn’t _ fight.

 

‘Sorry dude, I didn’t mean anything by it.’

 

‘Just wanted to make some quick cash, is that it?’ I asked angrily.

 

‘No no. I didn’t sell the photos.’

 

‘Ah so just wanted to go viral then.  You’re a fucking pig!  People like you deserve the worst things in life, you’re a damn parasite!  Now I’m only going to say this once, if I see you anywhere near us, or see anymore photos  _ anywhere _ , I will find you and make your life a living hell.  Don’t fucking play me!’

 

‘Sorry, sorry I won’t I promise.  Please don’t hurt me.’

 

‘Good I think we have an understanding.  Now If you could please pass me your phone?’

 

He handed it over quickly.  I wasted no time deleting every single picture he’d taken, all of them, even the ones that weren’t of us, mass delete.

 

‘Are any of these in the cloud?’

 

‘Only the ones from last night and this morning.’

 

‘Log in for me.’  I handed him back the phone.  I was going to remove them from the cloud too, sure they were out online but eventually they’d become less visible, the cloud could ensure these came back to the forefront again.

 

He handed back his phone and I deleted his cloud history.

 

‘Ok, sorry but you now have zero photos anywhere, all gone.’

 

‘Th-thats’ cool.  Sorry again.’  He scurried away from us quickly when I handed his phone back.

 

‘Damn babe.  You totally eviscerated that guy.  That was hot!’

 

‘Thanks.  People like that just fuck me off, I wasn’t about to let him get away with that shit.’

 

‘Did you really delete all his photos?’

 

‘Every damn one, but I may have forwarded all the cloud ones on to myself, as well as a few he took up here, they were pretty good,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Damn Danni, you are really something special,’ he chuckled.

 

‘Yea, I may have gotten a few photos he wouldn’t want out in the world too.’

 

‘Oh shit!’

 

‘Yea, little bit of blackmail never goes astray.  I think he’ll keep to our agreement once I forward one of those back to him.’

 

‘Oh you are devious, I love it!’

 

‘What can I say, people really shouldn’t fuck with me.’

 

‘Can I?’

 

‘Hmmmm, yea I think so,’ I winked.

 

He grabbed me around the waist and laid a deep kiss on me.

 

‘Pete?  We’re already dealing with some rather  _ invasive _ pictures out there, you really want more added to it?’

 

‘I seriously doubt any of these people will mess with you after what they just witnessed, but no I don’t.’

 

‘Smart man,’ I patted his arm.

 

‘Back to the hotel?’

 

‘Yea to call our families.’

 

‘Not what I had in mind, but sure.  Then a little fun?’

 

‘Well I  _ am _ pretty fun.’

 

‘Yes, yes you are.’


	18. Family Fun

My family loved Christian, that had made the conversations with them oh so much harder.  My parents had lectured me about letting a good thing go, just so I could have a summer hook-up with a rock star.  They were sure I’d regret it, and I should have gotten this shit out of my system earlier.  They wanted me to beg forgiveness and go crawling back to Christian with my tail between my legs.  

 

When I finally snapped back that I wasn’t in love with him anymore and hadn’t been for years, they went silent.  I explained that it was going to happen sooner or later and Pete in no way influence my decision, aside from making me see what I was trying to avoid.

 

I could tell they were still unhappy, but they accepted that it was my choice, whether they liked it or not.

 

My sister was sad, yet jealous.  She was going to miss Christian, she had looked up to him like a brother.  He’d been in her life for most of it at this point and it was going to be just as big of an adjustment for her, as it was for me.  She however, was also as massive Fall Out Boy fan and could definitely see the appeal in spending some  _ quality time _ , with Pete.  We had a pretty open relationship, very little was not discussed between us, and I could tell she was fishing for details.  I provided minimal, yes we have done it, yes it was amazing, yes he is as stacked as he looks in photos, no the photos don’t do him justice.

 

The last conversation with my brother went as expected, he really didn’t seem bothered, blase as always.  It was just his way.  I knew he’d miss Christian, they got along well and could talk about just about anything, they shared lots of hobbies.  But my brother didn’t really get involved with family affairs, he liked to stay out of drama so he merely thanked me for letting him know, and was glad I was happy.  Easy peasy.

 

The last call was the hardest, Christian.

 

‘So you’ve already lured someone else into your fucking trap?  You move fast, I’ll give you that.’

 

‘That’s not fair Christian.  I know you’re hurting, but there's no need to be nasty.’

 

‘Says the woman who called be to brag about fucking a rock star, not days after dumping me.’

 

‘That’s not what this is and you know it.  I didn’t want you to get blindsided by some of the photos that have popped up online, but you know what, I clearly shouldn’t have bothered.  Good-bye Christian.’

 

‘Danni wait!  I’m.....I’m sorry ok.  It just....hurts.’

 

‘I know Christian.  I’m sorry, I didn’t plan it this way.’

 

‘I know that, I do.  You aren’t vindictive.  Thank you for telling me.’

 

‘You’re welcome Christian.  I do still love you, I never want to hurt you.’

 

‘It’s a little late for that.’

 

‘I know.’

 

‘Good-bye Danni.’

 

‘Bye Christian.’

 

I breathed out a sigh and sank back into the couch cushions behind me.  Pete was making similar calls to family in his room, we’d decided that privacy, even from each other, was indeed warranted.  Not that we had anything to hide, but some of the conversations were going to be hard enough without an audience.

 

There wasn’t anyone else that I really felt needed to know before the pictures were posted.  Sure I had other close friends, and they would be excited for me, but they also wouldn’t be worried about not being told in person.

 

I wasn’t sure how long Pete was going to be, he had a few more people who needed to be told, so I flicked him a text to let him know I was going to take a quick shower.

 

I’d just finished rinsing my hair out when I heard the bathroom door open over the music I had blaring from a speaker on the sink.

 

Pete was leaning on the doorframe with a smirk.

 

‘If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were a fan,’ he smirked and indicated the speaker.

 

Currently ‘20 Dollar Nose Bleed’ was playing and I had definitely been singing along.

 

‘I don’t know what you could possibly mean.  Spotify thought I might like it, I’m kinda on the fence about it,’ I quipped.  ‘How did you get in here by the way?’

 

‘Charmed housekeeping.’

 

‘Of course you did.’

 

‘Any chance I can join you?’

 

‘Depends how fond you are of listening to your own songs.’

 

‘I thought this was a Spotify recommended playlist.’

 

‘I lied.’

 

‘How could you lie to me like that,’ he dramatically held his hand over his heart and feigned hurt.

 

‘I sincerely apologise, now are you in or out?’

 

‘While I’d love to be in, I can’t do.. _ that _ , while listening to my own songs.’

 

‘Pity, some of these songs make me really hot,’ I teased as I lathered up my loofah.

 

‘Fuck it!’ Pete exclaimed quickly throwing his clothes to the floor and flinging the shower door open.

 

I was immediately pressed hard against the wall, a small squeak of delight flying from my lips.  His hands were pressed against the wall, on either side of my waist, effectively boxing me in.  His lips crashed down on mine, hungry and searching.  I responded with fervour, allowing him entrance.  

 

I fisted my hands in his hair, and felt his thigh pressed between my legs.  He gripped my waist, his other hand tangled in my wet locks.

 

We broke away from the kiss when oxygen became a necessity, and his mouth moved to the column of my neck, licking, kissing, biting, sucking.  I rested my head back against the shower wall, grinding my core against his thigh, moaning at the friction.

 

He hoisted me up, so I could wrap my legs around him as he entered me.  Just like all the previous times, he filled me to capacity, pulling a moan from us both.

 

Counter to the frenzied actions that lead to this point, he moved languidly inside me, I tried to force him to move faster by grinding down on his, by he gripped my waist, stopping me.

 

‘Not this time,’ he breathed in my ear.

 

‘Pete!’ I whined pulling a throaty chuckle from his chest.

 

‘I’m in control this time.’ he punctuated his words with a harder thrust.

 

‘Ok,’ I moaned

 

‘Ok what?’ he growled sending shivers through my body.

 

‘Your in control,’ I gasped out.

 

I could tell my answer pleased him as he thrust into me harder, faster, before slowing his pace again.  His grip on my hips was tight, almost to the point of pain, but not quite.  I knew I’d be wearing his fingerprints and that just ramped up my desire.

 

‘Who am I?’

 

‘Pete.’

 

‘Who  _ am  _ I?’

 

‘Mine,’ I said the first thing that came to mind, it was definitely the right answer.

 

He pounded into me and bit my shoulder, hard, ripping a scream from my throat, not of pain, no, of absolute and total pleasure.  

 

He continued his assault on my body, bringing me higher and higher, before backing off.

 

‘Pete, PLEASE?’

 

‘What do you want?’

 

‘Everything.’

 

‘What do you  _ want _ ?’

 

‘You, only you.’

 

He increased his pace and I was close, so close, but he backed off again.

 

‘Peeete!’

 

‘I’ll ask again, what do you WANT?’ he growled.

 

‘I want you to make me come!’

 

With that, he fucked me harder and faster than anything I’d ever felt, or even known was possible.  It took mere moments before I was screaming my orgasm, no words, just sound.  Pete followed me into the void with a guttural moan.

 

When my senses came back to me I laughed.

 

_ I wanna see your animal side  _ __   
_ Let it all out  _ __   
_ There you go, undress to impress  _ __   
_ You can wear a crown, but you're no princess  _ __   
_ Let's put the "D" in dirt now baby  _ _   
_ __ Let's get you wasted and alone.

 

‘Jeez.’

 

‘Hey you wrote it.’

 

‘Yea not thinking I’d ever be in this position while hearing Patrick, my  _ best friend _ , singing them back to me.’

 

‘Hey Patrick's voice is sexy as fuck.’

 

Pete growled and thrust into me, still semi-hard, he was definitely not happy with that comment.

 

‘Hey I told you your songs make me hot.’

 

‘Yes but I didn’t need to know that it was Patricks voice that did that.’

 

‘It’s not just the voice,’ I punctuated my reply with a long, slow kiss.

 

‘If you sung like him, you’d have caused the entire female population to spontaneously orgasm in one note.’

 

‘Good answer.’


	19. Pizza!

We were sitting on the couch enjoying a pizza, debating the merits of pineapple on pizza.

 

‘It’s just wrong.  Fruit should not be on pizza, that’s all there is to it.’

 

‘What about apricot pizza?’

 

‘Ok fine,  _ some _ fruits should not be on a pizza, and one of those is pineapple.’

 

‘I just can’t agree.  What’s not to like.  Sweet, savoury, cheesy, all good.’

 

‘Maybe it’s the whole cheese pineapple thing.  I don’t know, I’m a pizza purist.  Nothing makes me happier than a pepperoni, cheese pizza.’

 

‘Well I can agree with you there.’

 

‘See I’m always right.’

 

‘Sure you are,’ he rolled his eyes.

 

‘You should know by now that women are always right.’

 

‘Yes dear,’ he replied with a smirk that earned him a smack to the arm.

 

‘Moving on.  I assume the calls went well?’

 

‘Mmmmm yea, everyone seemed supportive.’

 

‘What’d you say to the boys?’

 

‘I told Bronx the truth, he’s old enough for that.  I told Saint that you were my new friend and you were very important to me.  They both seem excited to meet you.’

 

I choked a little on the bite I’d just taken.  ‘Did you say  _ meet _ me?’

 

‘Well yea, that’s the plan.  Why do you not want to meet my kids?’

 

‘No, I’d love to meet your kids, but...are you sure?’

 

‘One hundred percent.’

 

‘Ok then.  When?’

 

‘When we get back to L.A.  I thought I’d introduce you over Facetime, less pressure that way.’

 

‘Ok I like that plan.  When are you back in L.A.?’

 

‘Well I was meant to be here for another five or so days, but I thought I’d go back when you do.’

 

‘No, don’t do that.’

 

‘What?  Why?’

 

‘Because, as much as I want to spend all my time with you, I  _ really  _ want, and need, to spend time with my family.  If your there, I know they won’t get my full attention, so a few days alone with them before you get back would be good.’

 

‘I can see the logic, ok.  For you, I will stay in beautiful Hawaii against my will.’

 

‘Dork.’

 

‘Part of my charm.’

 

‘If you say so.’

 

‘You know I’m right.’

 

‘True, true.’  I placed a sweet, greasy kiss on his lips.

 

‘You taste like pizza.  I like it.’

 

‘You would,’ I laughed.

 

‘Hey it’s like the perfect combination of two of my favourite things.  Pizza, and you.’

 

I blushed lightly before replying.

 

‘That was super cheesy Pete.’

 

‘Yea but you loved it.’

 

‘I did, thank you.’ I nodded my head slightly.

 

‘You are very welcome, I will never get tired of watching you blush when I compliment you.’

 

‘Oh shut up!’

 

‘No. It’s cute, especially when we’ve done so many other things, more  _ explicit _ things, and you sure as hell aren’t embarrassed then,’ he responded with a lopsided grin.

 

I blushed harder then.  ‘In the moment, no.  But clearly,’ I waved a hand around indicated my pinkened face, ‘can still cause a flush when brought up in casual conversation.’

 

‘And that just makes you even more adorable,’ he underlined his statement with a kiss.

 

‘So what did you want to do tonight?’ 

 

‘Honestly, I kinda just want to chill out, maybe watch a movie,’ I replied easily.

 

‘Then chill out we shall.  Lets’ see what movies are on.’

 

He flicked on the TV and pulled up the movie listings.

 

‘Ok so we’ve got Thor, the first one, Guardians of the Galaxy, also the first one, Iron man 3, Jesus they like the MCU.’

 

‘As do we all.’

 

‘There’s also Something About Mary, You’ve Got Mail, Lethal Weapon, always a favourite, Moana, and oh God Frozen.’

 

‘Frozen.’

 

‘Seriously.’

 

‘Yup.’

 

‘Can I change your mind at all?’

 

‘You can try, but it seems unlikely.’

 

‘Ugghhh.’

 

‘Pete?’

 

‘Yeeeees?’

 

‘I’ll make it up to you later,’ I winked.

 

‘You’d better.’

 

‘You won’t be sorry.  Now hit play!’

  
  


* * * * 

 

Turns out Pete's’ a closeted Frozen fan, who’d have guessed.  I was super enjoying giving him hell about it too.

 

‘You know every word.’

 

‘Accidentally.’

 

‘So you accidentally, memorised every word of every song,  _ and _ sung along with the movie?  Sure totally believable.’

 

‘Look Bronx was really into it when it came out and I had to watch it over and over and over again, not to mention listening to the sound track.’

 

‘Uh huh.’

 

‘FINE!  I like Frozen.  Happy now?’

 

‘More than you could ever know,’ I giggled leaning up from my position laying against his chest to give him a kiss.

 

‘Now, do I get to collect my spoils from war?’

 

‘Pfft.  You can’t act like that was a hardship for you, you just admitted you like the movie.  And no, not yet.’

 

‘What?  But we had a deal.’

 

‘Yes, the deal was ‘later’.’

 

‘It’s later now.’

 

‘Yes, but later can also refer to later still.’

 

‘You are a cruel, cruel woman.’

 

‘You love it.’

 

‘I do.’

 

‘Now stop complaining, I want to watch Guardians.’

 

‘Ma’am yes ma’am.’

 

‘Much appreciated.’

 

I readjusted myself so that I was laying on the couch with my feet in his lap.

 

‘I didn’t pick you for the action movie type.’

 

‘Not all action movies.’

 

‘Just ones with hot dudes?’

 

‘Pretty much,’ I laughed.

 

‘Of course.’

 

‘I’m kidding.  Basically anything Marvel I watch.  Good or bad.  Doesn’t hurt that all the leading men reinforce the fact that I am one hundred percent straight, although I certainly can appreciate Scarlett Johansson could probably change my mind.’

 

‘Is that so?  Big ScarJo fan are we?’ he teased.

 

‘Bitch is hot.  I can’t help deny that, nor would I want to.  She’s about the only woman I’d ever consider getting down and dirty with.’

 

‘Dear God woman!  You are killing me here.’

 

‘I can feel that, yes,’ I could feel his hardened length against my legs.

 

‘If that ever,  _ ever _ happens, please let me be in the room,’ he all but begged.

 

‘Sure.  You can join in, if you want.’

 

That was met with an almighty growl.  He moved so quick I barely had time to register the look on his face before his mouth was on mine and I was being pushed into the couch cushions with his weight on top of me.

 

It seemed as though I wasn’t going to get to watch Guardians after all, and I couldn’t have cared less.


	20. Three Times For The Holy Ghost

We never watched Guardians of the Galaxy, and that was absolutely the best decision I ever made.  If I was going to be without Pete warming my bed for a few days after tomorrow, I was going to make the most of having him here.

 

It was only nine thirty in the morning and we were sitting in the sand, panting hard.  No we hadn’t gone another round in the ocean, I’d actually convinced Pete to go for a run with me this morning.  We’d run for an hour along the dunes and were catching our breaths, sprawled out on the beach in front of the hotel.

 

‘When you said run....you meant run,’ Pete sputtered between heavy breaths.

 

‘Glad you could...keep up.’

 

‘Stamina,’ he winked.

 

I smacked his arm weakly from where I was lying.  

 

‘I need a shower.’

 

‘Now that’s an activity I can get behind.’

 

‘Who said you’ll be joining me?’

 

‘Like you don’t want some of this?’ He gestured to his body.

 

‘Well....’ I boldly appraised him.  He was wearing loose fitting basketball shorts and a longline tank top, red today, his skin was glistening with sweat from our run.  He was looking damn good.

 

‘I feel so violated right now,’ he said in mock unease.

 

‘You love it.’

 

‘Only when it’s you doing the violating.’

 

‘Right answer,’ I rolled towards him and placed a kiss to his lips, light and sweet, far too exhausted for much more right now.

 

I rested my head against his chest and felt him place a kiss to my hair.

 

‘After a shower, what do you want to do?’

 

‘Haven’t really thought much about it actually.  I’d always just planned to be a beach bum after the wedding until I left for L.A.’

 

‘Hmmm it is a solid plan.’

 

‘I thought so.’

 

‘Would you be adverse to me booking an activity or two for us?’

 

‘Not at all, so long as it doesn’t involve un-necessary physical activity.’

 

‘What do you deem unnecessary?’

 

‘More running, weight lifting, anything you’d do in the gym really.’

 

‘Fair, no I wasn’t thinking anything like that.’

 

‘What did you have in mind?’

 

‘Just a couple things.’

 

‘You aren’t going to tell me are you?’

 

‘Nope.’

 

‘Well ok then.  Can I at least know how I should dress?’

 

‘You can wear what you are, or a less sweaty version of it, but bring or wear a bathsuit.’

 

I was wearing short black running shorts and an over large white tank top, with a black sports bra underneath, Pete had seemed very pleased by my attire when I’d got changed this morning.

 

‘Ok I can manage that.’

 

‘Perfect.  Now are you ready to go take that shower?’

 

‘Ugghh, I don’t want to get up.’

 

‘But the showers’ the best part,’ he teased.

 

‘Yes but it’s soooo faaaaar.’

 

‘I can carry you.’

 

‘Now you're speaking my language.’  I pressed a soft kiss to his lips before getting to my feet.  Pete chuckled and followed suit.

 

I was expecting a piggy back ride, nope.  He threw me over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and started walking towards the hotel.

 

‘Pete!  Not what I expected!’

 

‘I said I’d carry you, I didn’t say how.   Besides, I like this view,’ he said giving my ass a tap.

 

‘Now that you mention it,’ I reached my hand down and smacked him one, hard.

 

‘Easy on the goods woman.’

 

‘You love it.’

 

‘Fair.’

 

I couldn’t help the giggle that escaped my lips.  This man was just to fun for words.  He kept surprising me at every turn and I loved it, I’d never felt so free, or so happy.  I could only hope it continued for a good long while.

 

* * * * 

 

To say I was surprised was and understatement, but I was thrilled.

 

‘Oh My God!  Really?’

 

‘Yes really.’

 

‘Thank you, thank you, thank you.’

 

‘I was mildly worried you wouldn’t approve, due to your hate of seaweed, and therefore reluctance to get in the ocean.’

 

‘Still a concern, but this is so freaking cool!’

 

We were going to be doing the Turtle Canyon Snorkeling tour.  It was the midday tour, so it was three hours long and we got lunch.  While it was true, I wasn’t a huge fan of the ocean, I had always loved to snorkel, I was always fascinated with sea creatures and viewing them in their natural habitats, this couldn’t have been a better choice.

 

‘I’m glad you like it,’ he replied kissing the side of my head.

 

We were sitting on the catamaran while the captain did a few last minute checks and then we’d be off.

 

It was truly beautiful here, the water was indescribably blue.

 

The trip to Turtle Canyon was short enough, fifteen minutes, but the views were spectacular.  One the boat was moored, we were handed our snorkel gear, given a quick safety briefing and told to go enjoy.

 

I wasted no time and was off the boat in a flash.  I waited for Pete, too polite for his own good, before I just started in the direction the guide had swum in.

 

It didn’t take long before we saw our first turtle, God they were so cool, and so friendly.  They were obviously used to people, and would come right up close, almost within touching distance.  I was so distracted by two young looking turtles playing with each other that I jumped when I felt something touch my leg.

 

I lifted my head out of the water and could see Pete behind me laughing at my reaction.

 

‘I didn’t mean to scare you, but I thought you might want to see this,’ he pointed just to the left of himself, behind where I had been looking.

 

I put my face back to the water and looked over to where he’d indicated, and saw the biggest fucking turtle I’d ever seen, in person or on TV.  He was cruising around near the seabed, making lazy figure eights, completely unbothered by our presence.  I watched as the guide swam down towards him with a Gopro in hand and filmed for a short time, before returning to the surface and handing the camera back off to one of the other customers.

 

Damn wishing I’d thought of that!  Maybe I’d see if the other people could email me a copy.

 

We snorkeled around for close to an hour and a half before returning to the catamaran for lunch.  I decided to jump under the freshwater shower before throwing my clothes back on.  It was warm enough, I would dry quickly.

 

Lunch was a deli style buffet, and included two free alcoholic drinks per person, not a bad spread.  We grabbed some food and headed back out to the deck to admire the view and snap some pictures.  

 

‘This was a great idea Pete, thank you.’

 

‘I’m glad you liked it, but it’s not the only thing I have planned for today.’

 

I raised my brows at that.  This had been incredible, I really didn’t need anymore than this, but I wasn’t going to chastise him for anything, it was far too sweet.

 

‘I’m intrigued, do tell.’

 

‘Nope you’ll find out later.’

 

‘Nothing I can do to change your mind,’ I pouted.

 

‘Not in public.’

 

‘Dirty.’

 

The only reply I received was in the form of a wink.  

 

He was impossible sometimes, but I couldn’t stay mad at him, I was in deep already, no doubt about it.


	21. Heaven

We were standing outside the hotel waiting to be picked up, by whoever, to go, somewhere.  It had been three thirty by the time we got back to the hotel, and we were being picked up at four, so unfortunately there hadn’t been nearly enough time to try to convince Pete to tell me what we were going to be doing next, much to our mutual disappointment.

 

‘You’re not afraid of heights are you?’  Pete suddenly asked.

 

‘Ummm no not really.’

 

‘Good,’ he exhaled in relief.

 

‘So whatever we’re doing is up high...interesting.’

 

Just than I saw a courtesy van pull up in front of us.  The name on the side was Royal Crown of Oahu and there was a picture of a helicopter.

 

‘Fuck off!’ I exclaimed excitedly.

 

‘I take it you’ve figured out what we’re doing.’

 

‘Yes.  I wanted to do this while here but no one fucking wanted to come with me!’

 

‘Good thing I came along then huh?’

 

‘For more reasons than one,’ I agreed kissing him on the lips before we got into the van.

 

I knew we were around forty five minutes from where the tours departed, so it made sense we were being picked up now.  Plenty of time to get there so we didn’t miss a second of our flight time.

 

‘Doors off?’

 

‘Doors off,’ he confirmed with a nod.

 

‘Perfect,’ I exhaled enthusiastically.

 

* * * * 

 

Two hours later, we were back on the ground, having toured around some of the coolest sites visible from the air.

 

‘That was so cool Pete, thank you!’  I squealed after we’d disembarked from the Helicopter.  I threw my arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his lips.

 

‘That was pretty amazing to see.’

 

‘Pretty sure that’s the best thing I’ve done while in Hawaii.’

 

‘You sure about that?’

 

‘Present company excluded,’ I rolled my eyes.

 

‘Better,’ he smiled and placed a kiss to my head as we walked back to the van for the journey home.

 

‘This has been a great last day in Hawaii, thank you.’

 

‘It’s not over yet.’

 

‘More?  Really?’

 

‘A little.’

 

‘This is better than my birthday!’

 

‘Lets’ call it my belated birthday.’

 

‘I’m good with that.  Happy belated Birthday,’ I said with a wide smile.

 

‘Thanks,’ Pete chuckled.

 

‘What did you do for your birthday this year?’

 

‘Not much, guys got me a cake, family was there, had a barbecue, was pretty chill.’

 

‘Sounds nice though, being surrounded by the people you care about.’

 

‘Yea it was.  When’s your birthday?’

 

‘January ninth.’

 

‘And if I asked what year?’

 

‘I’d say it’s impolite to ask a lady, but I really don’t care, nineteen eighty eight.’

 

‘Oh so you celebrate a big one this year.’

 

‘Yup.’

 

‘What’d you do?’

 

‘Went to Fiji.’

 

‘With Christian?’

 

‘Nope.  Sarah and two of my other girlfriends.  Went to Beachcomber Island, it’s a really small Island but it’s specifically for people who want to have fun, so it was perfect.’

 

‘I’ve never been to Fiji.’

 

‘You should definitely go it’s beautiful, I’ve been twice now, would absolutely recommend over Rarotonga.’

 

‘Yea?’

 

‘Oh for sure.  It’s hot a fuck in Fiji, like year round, pretty much none of the resorts have air conditioned rooms, so you spend all your time outdoors doing things.  Snorkeling, swimming, walking, surfing, diving, it’s all there.  Beachcomber even has its own water park, which was cool, and the restaurant is also a bar, so big props for that.  But sunscreen is a must from the second you step off the plane, or you will fucking burn in about five minutes.’

 

‘If I make it to Fiji, I will remember your warning.’

 

‘Be sure you do, after the first day, we all wore shirts everywhere, even in the ocean, or we’d have been permanently red.  As it was I went home looking like a local.’

 

‘How so?’

 

‘Dark.  To the point where my family wondered what the fuck had happened to me.’

 

‘Well that sounds...interesting.’

 

‘Oh trust me it was lol.  Oh and there's a bar at the pool, good times had by all.’

 

‘I will definitely have to put it on my bucket list then.’

 

‘See that you do.’

 

We lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, each caught up in our own thoughts.

 

‘Hey did you ever post that photo of us?’

 

‘I completely forgot.  I’ll put it up now.’

 

‘I’ll put that one of you up on mine.’

 

‘Read and approve before I post.’

 

He handed me his phone to see the caption under the photo of us kissing by the waterfall.  It read:

 

_ Taking in the beautiful view with the beautiful @danniwilliams both took my breath away that day <3 _

 

‘You are such a sap!  But it’s cute, you have my approval, post away.’

 

‘What have you captioned yours?’

 

‘Have a look and see, I tagged you.’

 

_ Gorgeous view, no not the waterfall, though that’s nice too.  I was talking about @petewentz ;P _

 

‘And you called me a sap.’

 

‘That wasn’t sappy, just the truth.’

 

‘As was mine.’

 

‘Fine.  We’re both saps, happy?’

 

‘Incredibly,’ he placed his hand on my cheek and leaned in for a soft, slow kiss.  ‘You make me very happy.’

 

‘You make me very happy too,’ I replied softly.

 

We came together for another sweet kiss, but not wanting the van driver to become uncomfortable or annoyed, we broke away after a moment.

 

‘Now, what are we doing after this?’

 

‘Dinner, and if you want, a drink after, or a movie, you decide.’

 

‘Oh where are we going?’

 

‘That I won’t tell you.’

 

‘Fine,’ I pouted, ‘What do I wear?’

 

‘All going to plan, there should be something for you back at the hotel when we arrive.’

 

‘Did you buy me a dress?’

 

‘I did.’

 

‘And how do you know it’ll fit, or that it’ll suit me?’

 

‘I’m pretty good at judging sizes and knowing what’ll suit people.  I know you will look amazing in it.’

 

‘Says the man wore skinny jeans with ugg boots.’

 

‘Tell me you didn’t?’

 

‘Touche, but also...GIRL.’

 

‘So?  Who says certain items are only for girls.  If girls can wear guys stuff, why can’t it be the other way?’

 

‘Oh it can absolutely.  But ugg boots were a bad time for  _ everyone _ .  I mean don’t get me wrong, they were comfortable as hell, and I’ll still rock that shit, but not in public, not now.’

 

‘Fair point.  Ok but trust me, you’ll like it, it’ll fit, and you’ll look amazing.’

 

‘Ok...I trust you.’

 

‘High praise,’ he deadpanned.

 

‘It is, trust me.  I don’t trust many people, but oddly, I really do trust you, one hundred percent, well except for your thoughts on pineapple on pizza,’ I smirked.

 

‘This is going to be one those eternal debates isn’t it?’

 

‘Unless you suddenly change your mind, yup.’

 

‘I could change your mind.’

 

‘I’m not sure how.’

 

‘I could sneak pineapple onto your pizza in tiny pieces so you don’t notice it and then you’ll have to admit it’s good.’

 

‘Try it and there will be a world of pain raining down upon you.’

 

Pete chuckled, ‘I love when you go all feisty, it’s hot.’

 

‘I’ll have to remember that.’

 

‘Please do.’

 

We pulled up to the hotel then and got out.  Pete tipped the driver and we walked into the hotel, got in the elevator and headed to our suites.

 

‘So what time is dinner?’

 

‘8.30, so in just over an hour and a half.’

 

‘Cool so plenty of time then.’

 

‘Depends what you have in mind,’ he smirked.

 

‘Not that.’

 

Pete pouted and I patted him on the arm.

 

‘I need to get all dolled up, that will have to wait until after.’

 

‘You look beautiful as is.’

 

‘I am pretty sure that I can’t show up to this place with my hair all windswept and wearing shorts and a tank top, over a bikini.’

 

‘Hmmmm maybe not.  Fine, you can get all dolled up.’

 

‘Why thank you for allowing me to do what I had already decided to do,’ I deadpanned, adding in an almighty eye-roll.

 

‘You’re very welcome,’ he replied overly sweetly.

 

‘Dork.’

 

‘You love it,’ he said as he opened the door to my suite, he had my key card so I didn’t have to have anything but my phone on me.

 

Pete lead me through to the bedroom and opened the closet.  Inside was a garment bag that definitely wasn’t there last I checked.  He motioned for me to open it.

 

‘Pete!’


	22. Surprise

It was a stunning dress.  It was a full length cocktail dress that was dark purple through the bodice and faded out to a light purple at the floor.  It had a sweetheart neckline, the bust was bandage style wrapped, while the skirt flowed out from an empire waist, and it was Elie Freaking Saab.

 

‘So am I to take the stunned silence as approval?’  Clearly I had been staring at the dress for longer than I realised.

 

‘Its...stunning.  How the hell did you pull this off?’

 

‘I know a guy.’

 

‘Of course you do.  Pete this is way too much.’

 

‘Nothing is too much for you.’

 

‘I’m inclined to disagree, but this is a beautiful dress.  Thank you.’

 

‘So I also got these to go with,’ he handed me a shoe box, with Louboutin on the box.

 

‘Oh come on!  Seriously?!’

 

‘Yes seriously, now are you going to open the box.’

 

‘Fuck Pete!’

 

‘Later, now open the box.’

 

I huffed out a breath and opened the box, they were a plan black suede stiletto with a peep toe, and that unmistakable red sole, they were beautiful and classic.  They were also a six inch heel, that was fucking high, I could do it, but I was going to feel like a damn giant at 5’9”.

 

‘They are amazing Pete, but I am going to fucking tower over you.’

 

‘Doesn’t really bother me,’ he shrugged.

 

‘You really can’t keep doing this, I’m going to turn into a spoiled, entitled princess.’

 

‘I doubt that very much,’ he pressed a kiss to my lips.  ‘And like I said before, I like buying you things, taking you places, it’s something I can do.’

 

‘You can do so much more, you do not have to buy me stuff, or take me fancy places, I am happy just being with you, eating pizza, watching frozen,’ I giggled.

 

‘Good to know, but I am still going to want to spoil you sometimes, and seeings as this is our last night together for a little while, I wanted to make it special.’

 

‘It will be, even if you hadn’t done all of this, it would still be special, but I do really appreciate it all, you are amazing.’

 

‘You’re pretty amazing yourself,’ he placed a deep kiss to my lips, lingering, tasting, searching.  It ended far to quickly but I knew if it hadn’t, we’d never make it to dinner and I’d never get to wear this amazing dress, or these beautiful shoes.

 

‘I’m going to jump through the shower.’

 

‘I would ask to join you, but dinner reservations will not wait for that,’ he smirked.

 

‘My thoughts exactly.  I won’t be long,’ I flounced off to the bathroom.

 

* * * * 

 

I was out of the shower in about fifteen minutes, leaving myself plenty of time to do my hair and makeup.

 

I blew out my hair, ran a straightener through it and then lightly curled it into beach waves, the whole process taking roughly thirty five minutes.  I wasn’t sure where we were going, so I figured I probably had fifteen minutes to do my makeup, plenty of time for what I wanted to do.  

 

My eyes were done in browns and golds, a nice smokey effect, with winged eyeliner, and long false eyelashes.  For my lips I decided to go for a darkish nude lip with purple undertones that would suit the dress.

 

Pete had come in while I was showering and told me he was going to go shower and get ready in his suite.  I wanted him to be surprised when he saw the full effect so that worked for me.  I slipped on a white lacy g-string with a matching strapless bra, they looked amazing against my tanned skin, I was sure Pete would approve when he saw them later.  I slipped my dress on and with only minimal trouble managed to get it zipped up.  It was a perfect fit, damn he was good.

 

The last thing for me to do was put on my freaking Louboutins!  Jeez they were high, lucky I had practice in heels or I’d have face planted in a heartbeat, but shit did I feel amazing in them, they really made my legs look long and toned.  They also helped the dress to elegantly sweep the ground, as opposed to it bunching around me.

 

I studied myself in the mirror, damn it was a fucking great dress.  I also felt really tall, something I’d never felt before, it was strange but kinda nice.  I heard a knock on the door and grabbed my clutch, the same black one I’d had at the wedding, made sure I had my phone and opened the door.

 

‘Woah.’

 

‘You like?’ I spun around in a small circle allowing him to see from all angles.

 

‘I knew you’d look amazing, but wow.’

 

‘You picked a very good dress.’

 

‘Yea but it’s not the dress, it’s you.’

 

I blushed at his sweet comment and leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

 

‘Shall we?’ he held his arm out and I looped mine through, closing the door with the other hand.

 

‘We shall.’


	23. Fancy Smancy

When we got downstairs there was a limo waiting for us.

 

‘I see you have spared no expense tonight,’ I teased lightly.

 

‘No expense would be too great for you.’

 

‘Cheesy, so cheesy, and yet so true,’ I responded fake haughtily causing him to laugh.

 

‘Not going to tell me to stop spending so much on you?’

 

‘What’s the point?  You’ve already spent the money, no use complaining about it now, but in saying that, I need you to know that I don’t  _ need _ or expect any of this, so don’t think you have to do it.’

 

‘I know you don’t, but as I’ve said, I like spoiling you.  Besides, I’ve got lots of ideas that aren’t expensive or extravagant, but I wanted today to be something you’ve not experienced before.’

 

‘And who says I haven’t?’

 

‘Touche, I’m sorry I just assumed..I didn’t mean to offend...’

 

‘I’m kidding Pete, stop freaking out!’ I giggled adding, ‘It’s been a wonderful day so far, and no it’s unlike any other day I’ve ever had, mostly because it’s with you.’

 

‘I’m happy you’ve enjoyed it, I hope tonight will be just as good.’

 

‘You’ve done pretty well so far, even if tonight sucks, still the best day ever.’

 

‘Best day ever huh?’

 

‘Pretty much, yea.’

 

‘I’m glad,’ he responded with a kiss.

 

* * * * 

 

The drive to the restaurant took fifteen minutes and I was surprised to see it was La Mer, this place was rather high end, so not really that surprising, but still not somewhere I would normally go, mostly due to price.

 

We were shown to a private table, where we ordered our drinks, a Five Pennies for me, tequila or course, and a Hemingway Old Fashioned for Pete, whiskey.

 

‘So I’ve been meaning to ask about your tattoo.’

 

‘On my back or wrist?’

 

‘Both actually.’

 

‘Well the three stars on my wrist are for me, my brother, and my sister.  I need to get them touched up, maybe changed slightly and I’d like to add more for my family, close friends, have a little galaxy on my arm.  I’ll probably turn it into a sleeve of some description, just finding the time, and frame of mind has proven problematic.

 

The dragon, heart, and scripture on my back I got after my grandma died.  She was really religious and loved dragons, so it made sense.  Again, I want to get it touched up, it’s not even actually finished, I never went back to get the shading and colouring done.  I’m not gonna lie, it hurt like fuck and I just was never ready to go back and sit for two plus hours being tortured.  I also need to do it in winter, gotta avoid the sun after all, and that’s impossible during summer, with where it is, and the size obviously.’

 

‘That’s really cool, not the pain or anything but the fact that they all have meaning to you, not all of mine do.’

 

‘Yea I’m pretty sure we all figured that out after ‘Gabey Baby’ showed up,’ I laughed.

 

‘I lost a bet.’

 

‘So it sorta has a meaning then.’

 

‘Yea I guess.  You should really get them both finished, updated, whatever, the shading and colouring isn’t so bad.’

 

‘Says fifty percent of people, the other fifty totally disagree.  The wrist one didn’t hurt, just a mild...burning I guess, but was fine, so I don’t have an issue going back for those.  The back however, let me tell you, with the size it is, it honest to god felt like he was in the same inch by inch fucking section for the entire two and a half hours, the worst was the thick lining over the spine at the end.  I was almost at the point of just getting up when he said he was done.  I mean yours is a similar size, and in the same spot, you can’t tell me if was enjoyable.’

 

‘I wouldn’t say enjoyable but not nearly as bad as you make it sound.  You have a lot more words though and that can be pretty shitty because the movement are so small, plus I had minimal shading etc on the spine, it was more towards the shoulders.’

 

‘Yea and I have a relatively high pain threshold, I am a girl,’ I smirked, ‘Kinda required.’

 

‘True, ture,’ he laughed.

 

‘Huh.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘Well I just realised, we both have similar back tattoos, not in that yours is religious, but there’s a heart, words, bits that crawl up over your shoulder blades, same general placement.  Weird.’

 

‘Fate maybe?’

 

‘Well that’s cheesy, but maybe, who the hell knows.  Could just be a big ole coincidence.’

 

‘When did you get yours?’

 

‘Uhhh like what three, maybe four years ago?’

 

‘So maybe you just copied mine.’

 

‘Honestly, no, I mean I knew you had lots of tattoos and that there was one there, but I always was more interested in the sleeves.  They tell a story, yours and they are beautiful to look at, better in person.’

 

‘I’m glad you like them.’

 

‘It’s art, what's’ not to like really.’

 

‘Not everyone feels that way.’

 

‘Each to their own I guess.  Any plans to finish the left arm sleeve?’

 

‘Yea I just don’t know what to put there.’

 

‘Fair enough, it needs to be something important and that sort of fits with the rest in some way.’

 

‘Exactly.’

 

The waitress came over without drinks and to take our order.  We’d decided on the Degustation meal, it came with more than enough for both of us, lots of weird things neither of us had tried, but we were game.

 

‘So what are your plans while your in L.A?’

 

‘Mostly just spending time with the fam, but also the usual things I do when I’m there.’

 

‘Which are?’

 

‘Six flags, probably more than once, Disneyland, obviously, Universal Studios, and a fuck ton of shopping.  But the first thing will be getting fucking In ‘N Out.’

 

‘Very refined palette,’ Pete chuckled.

 

‘Hey a double double is a classic and I will not apologise for wanting one the second I get off the plane.’

 

‘Fair enough.’

 

‘How long until you go on tour?’

 

‘Starts on the 7 th of July, so a couple weeks away.  When do you leave?’

 

‘14 th of July.’

 

‘That really doesn’t seem that far away.’

 

‘No, it seemed long enough when I booked but it never is long enough once I’m there, even more so this time,’ I replied sort of sadly.

 

‘Because of me?’

 

‘Fishing for compliments?’ I smirked.

 

‘Maybe.’

 

‘Yes Pete, because I would like to spend time with you, but with the tour and me spending time with the fam, I’m not really sure how likely that is.’

 

‘I’ll make all the time for you that I can, if you’ll do the same.’

 

‘Of course I will, but some of it may have to include, at the very least, Dustie.’

 

‘Your aunt right?’

 

‘The very same.  I’m not sure how big a fan of Fall Out Boy she is, but she can appreciate a good looking guy the same as anyone and honestly she isn’t that much older than you.’  Pete chuckled.

 

‘She quite a bit younger than your mom?’

 

‘No only three years but mom had me at seventeen, so Dustie was only like fourteen, making her what like seven years older than you?’

 

‘Yea something like that.  So I’ve heard you talk about your mom, aunt, grandparents, step-dad, and siblings, but nothing of your real dad, I’m guessing he isn’t in the picture?’

 

‘No, no he isn’t, and let’s just call him my biological father, I have a real dad, I don’t need him at all,’ I knew I sounded slightly angry and bitter, but I always did when discussing him.

 

‘Ok I can see that this is a touchy subject, so I’m just going to back out of it now.’

 

‘No it’s ok really, it’s just....I’ve never even met the guy.’

 

‘Holy shit really?’

 

‘As God as my witness.  He left shortly after I was born, evidently my moms’ dad basically told him to get the fuck out of our lives until he grew the fuck up, and he left and never returned.’

 

‘Sounds like a classy guy.’

 

‘Hah,’ I snorted, ‘yea I don’t think he took that much persuasion, he was only like 20 or something and by all accounts, a fucking loser.  He never paid any child support because he never had a real job, or if he did, he was always paid under the table.  I don’t even really care about that, but I know it would’ve helped mom.  I’m pissed because he never even cared enough to make an effort, granted he’d tried once or twice to get in touch with us but my grandma put a stop to that because he was still a raging loser and she didn’t want mom sucked back into that life.’

 

‘I’m thinking that was a smart idea.  Where did he live?’

 

‘Northern California, where I was born, Honeydew to be exact.’

 

‘Ok I think I can understand a little now, I’ve heard a few things about that area.’

 

‘Anything you’ve heard, probably not nearly as bad as the reality.’

 

‘Woah really?’

 

‘Yup.  Everyone is growing, buying, selling, and smoking weed, all day every day.  Some move on to harder things, mom has lost a few friends to heroin and such, I’m not quite sure if Eric, bio dad, ever did anything more than weed, but I wouldn’t be surprised.’

 

‘Damn, I’m really glad you guys got out of there.’

 

‘Me too, but I don’t think it would have happened if grandpa Bob hadn’t died when I was two, and I  wish he was still in my life.  I can still see him in my head, and even though I have no memories, for the most part, I miss him, so does my mom, and Dustie.’

 

‘How’d he die?  If you don’t mind me asking.’

 

‘Car accident.  A really, really bad car accident.  He was driving late at night after God only knows what, a truck crossed the centre line, he swerved to avoid it, went down a small bank and plowed head first into a power pole or tree or something, I’m not sure.  He was in intensive care for a couple days and then they had to turn off the life support.  Mom and Dustie were destroyed and then at nineteen and sixteen, had to deal with all of the arrangements, including selling the property, it was really hard for them.’

 

‘What about your grandma?’

 

‘They had been separated for years by then, she helped where she could but she was married to Dennis by then, my grandpa, and they lived in the valley.  Not easy to just drop everything to help with funeral prep and selling a house, she had to work.  I also think that maybe mom and Dustie were too proud or maybe worried to ask for help.  Grandma and Bob hardly ever talked after the split, only really when they were handing the kids off back and forth.’

 

‘That’s really rough.’

 

‘Yea it was.  The weirdest thing about the whole situation is the fact that I have the clearest memory of being in the car with him when he had the accident.  I know I wasn’t, mostly because people told me I wasn’t, but I can see it, hear it, and I believed it for years until I decided to talk to my mom about it.  Everyone assures me that I was in fact at home, in bed, but I could swear I was there.’

 

‘You must’ve had a real connection to him, I mean obviously you weren’t there physically, but it sounds like maybe spiritually you were.’

 

‘That’s what I think.  I mean I knew exactly what happened before I was even told, like years before I was told.  I remember it came up once on one of our trips back up there while they were trying to get the property sold, I pointed to a section of the highway and said ‘that’s where grandpa crashed’ by mom and Dustie were so fucking confused because I was right, but they’d never talked about it with me.  They asked how I knew and I told them I was there, of course I knew.  I think they were a little freaked out by it.  It was only years later that I learned from my grandma, that we did have some sort of weird connection, it had kinda freaked the whole family out.’

 

‘How so?’

 

‘Ok well....my grandpa Bob might have been...maybe kinda satanic?’  I hesitantly replied.

 

‘Ok you are going to have to explain that.  Satanic?!’

 

‘Yea so, our family is related to Aleister Crowley, the founder of Thelema, as weird satanic cult like religion.  Evidently, Bob was sort of into that shit, he ‘opened himself’ to that, at least that's how grandma put it, that was part of the reason she left, she couldn’t handle his ‘episodes’.’

 

‘Episodes?’

 

‘Yea like, he would seem just...not there at times, like he’d be talking normally and then his eyes would just  _ shift  _ and it wasn’t him anymore, it was as if someone else was in his body.  Grandma swears it was some sort of demonic presence, it freaked her out, after she left him, she never stepped foot in the house and didn’t want me there either.  Evidently she had me blessed every time I visited her so that I wouldn’t be susceptible, not sure how well that worked though.’

 

‘Ok this story is fucking crazy, if I didn’t know better I’d say it was some bullshit Paranormal Activity movie, but I can tell you’re serious.  Now explain this ‘connection’.’

 

‘I know this sounds insane, I do, it is fucking insane, but it’s true.  So when I was just a baby Bob broke his back, he was felling a tree and was in traction for months, and therapy for even longer.  The story goes that one day I would just not stop screaming, no matter what my mom did.  Bob walks into the room and with no expression on his face stated ‘it’s her back’ walked out an left.  Mom and Dustie both swear that his eyes were flat black, no iris, no white, just black.  Turns out it was my back, not sure what they did to make me happy again, but it was.

 

Later when mom thanked him, he had no clue what she was talking about.  It really kinda freaked them out.  I think there were other things, like when I would first come home from grandma’s, he wouldn’t touch me for days, would act like it physically hurt him to touch me.  Grandma swears that it was the blessing, and honestly I’m inclined to believe her.’

 

‘Holy shit!  So I’m guessing you have a firm belief in Heaven and Hell, God and Satan, and all that entails.’

 

‘Yes and no.  I believe in demons, I have to, I’ve experienced it, more than once.  I also believe in angels, it would be hard not to under the circumstances, everyone needs something to balance them and it is the only way I can make sense of there being demons.  As for Heaven and Hell, I’m not so sure what I believe.  The more people I lose from my life, the more I want to believe that they are somewhere better, peaceful, but it’s kinda hard to maintain that sometimes.  I believe that the spirit, soul, whatever you call it, does go somewhere, there have been too many times when I’ve felt my grandma guiding me, or Richie reminding me that it gets better, to not give up, so I guess in a way I believe in Heaven.  As for Hell, yea there is something there, demons have to originate from somewhere, though I almost think they are the souls of truly evil people who have died, so who knows really.’

 

‘That view makes a lot of sense actually.  I mean you clearly can’t deny that these things, beings, don’t exist, no one can really, but it can be hard to put into perspective the rest of it, and honestly, your take is the only one I have ever really agreed with.  Everyone has experienced something paranormal in their lives, most write it off with science, or believe one hundred percent that it was God or the Devil, but neither of those have really ever held water with me.  Why would all seeing, all knowing entities pinpoint specific people to help or hinder, it just doesn’t feel right.’

 

‘Exactly. So I’m guessing you believe in the paranormal?’

 

‘I do yes.  I think ghosts are very real, though I have no real idea what they are, I believe in angels and demons in the same way you do.  There are too many things in the world that cannot be explained any other way.’

 

‘You know what I think ghosts are?’

 

‘What?’

 

‘I think they are the lost souls.  I think they are the souls that have yet to turn into angels and demons.  I think that is why some people have ‘good’ ghosts and some people have ‘bad’ ghosts, because in the end they will become either angel or demon, based on their nature, their life, but they have yet to be forced into one of those rolse, why I don’t know, but that’s my take.’

 

‘That actually sounds really likely.  Not just a pretty face huh?’

 

‘Apparently not,’ I chuckled, ‘We have some pretty interesting conversations.’

 

‘Yea but it’s nice.  You can’t have a deep meaningful conversation with just anyone.’

 

‘That’s very true.’

 

Our food arrived at that moment, we thanked the waitress and looked at the food in front of us.

 

‘Ok so I know what we ordered, but I honestly can’t tell what like half of this is,’ I commented.

 

‘Yea I hear that.  I guess it’s like a game of what the hell am I eating.  There are no winners.’

 

That made me laugh.

 

‘Well I guess there's nothing for it but to dig in and hope for the best.’

 

‘I’m game.’

 

We each grabbed something off the plate, it was kind of brown and lumpy, not exactly appetising looking but what the hell.  We shared a brief look before we took a bite.

 

‘Ok...I uhhh.  That was TERRIBLE!’

 

‘Oh Thank God!  I thought you were going to say it was good!’

 

‘Oh God no!  I could’ve gone my whole life without tasting whatever that was,’ I laughed.

 

‘Let's hope some of the rest of this is edible.’

 

‘It has to be.  Right?’

 

‘It’s french, who knows.’

 

* * * * 

 

The rest of the meal wasn’t too bad, there were a few truly awful items, but most were actually pretty good.  It was definitely one of the weirdest meals I’d ever had, but it was fun, an adventure.

 

We’d ordered some form of chocolate thing for dessert and that was delicious.  I could’ve eaten that over and over again until I was physically ill, it was that good.

 

‘Well I know it was unconventional, but I hope you enjoyed dinner,’ Pete commented while we were just finishing dessert.

 

‘I really did.  It was different, kind of exciting to try things you normally wouldn’t.’

 

‘Even the bad things?’

 

‘Yea.  I mean sure some of those things were...gross, but it was an experience.’

 

‘That it was.  I probably won’t repeat it anytime soon, but I’m glad to have done it once.’

 

‘Mood.’

 

‘Such a fangirl word,’ Pete laughed.

 

‘Hello?  Fangirl,’ I gestured around myself.

 

‘So what now?’

 

‘I don’t really want to go out clubbing, or to a movie, I have to catch a flight at like midday and I haven’t even packed, but I wouldn’t mind a couple drinks.’

 

‘We could go to the hotel bar?’

 

‘Sounds perfect.’

 

Pete signalled for the cheque, paid, left an astounding tip, and we were off.


	24. Drinks On Me

We were sitting at a table in the corner at one of the hotel bars.  The music was good, lots of old school music, Michael Jackson, Whitney Houston and the like, but also with a good mixture of new hits.

 

‘So what do you think the chances are of me meeting the other three fourths of Fall Out Boy?’

 

‘Pretty good considering I plan to introduce you to them the second they are all in L.A, maybe not Andy, he lives in Portland, but certainly the other two.’

 

‘Wanna show me off huh?’

 

‘Damn straight,’ he replied with a wink.

 

‘I get that.’

 

‘Planning on doing the same are ya?’

 

‘Oh fuck yes!  I can’t wait to see the looks on everyone's faces.’

 

‘You mean unadulterated jealousy?’

 

‘Oh the humility!  But yes, something like that,’ I teased right back.

 

‘Well happy to be part of your master plan to instill jealousy in all of your friends.’

 

‘Much obliged,’ I tipped a pretend hat.

 

We lapsed into silence for a few moments, sipping our drinks, looking out at the dance floor, feeling the music move within us.

 

‘Aside from Fall Out Boy, what other artists do you like?’

 

‘Lots, I have very eclectic tastes.  Michael Jackson, obvi, but I also like Metallica, Guns N Roses, Jimmy Barnes, Billy Joel, Elton John, almost everything from the eighties features in a at least one Spotify playlist.  But I also like Demi Lovato, Anne Marie, Ed Sheeran, Galantis, David Guetta, Eminem..’

 

‘Eminem?’ he interrupted.

 

‘Yes that is what I said.’

 

‘Closet rap God?’

 

‘Hah no quite.  I know pretty much everything from his couple albums released in the late nineties, early two-thousands and can certainly get my inner rapper to make an appearance on those, but in terms of his newer stuff, not as much.’

 

‘I would very much like to meet your inner rapper,’ he chortled.

 

‘Maybe one day, if I’m feeling nostalgic, and have had a few drinks.’

 

‘Any other guilty pleasures?’

 

‘Oh plenty.  Not that I feel at all guilty about any of it,’ I smirked.

 

‘Good to know.’

 

‘What about you?  What do you listen to?’

 

‘Pretty much everything.  I’ll listen to anything once, obviously I don’t like it all, but it’s all art even if it’s not for me.  It helps when making new music to have influences from a variety of artists, songs, genres, it makes the whole thing more rounded.’

 

‘Yea I get that.  Most of my favourite artists aren’t afraid to push the envelope, evolve, incorporate new elements, it’s the basis of truly good music.’

 

‘Exactly.’

 

He raised his class and I clinked mine against his before finishing my drink.

 

I signalled the waitress to bring another round, I wasn’t planning on have much more, but certainly at least one, I was enjoying just sitting and talking, bonding over our shared interests, and have lively debates about things we didn’t see eye to eye on, pineapple on pizza being the recurring debate it seemed.

 

We ended up having two more drinks while sitting there before we decided to head upstairs.  The second we were out of the bar I took off my heels.

 

‘Sore feet?’

 

‘Not really, but kinda hard to walk in right at this moment.’

 

‘Little tipsy are ya?’ he smirked.

 

‘Maybe a tad.’

 

‘So feeling nostalgic at all?’

 

‘If you’re asking me if I feel like spitting some rhymes, no,’ I laughed.

 

‘Dammit.  Next time maybe.’

 

‘Sure next time,’ I rolled my eyes.

 

As we exited the elevator on our floor I saw Sarah coming towards us.

 

‘Hey lovers!  Looking all fancy, where have you been?’

 

‘Hey hon, went to dinner then had a couple drinks downstairs.  Where are you off to?’

 

‘Ben fell asleep about an hour ago, me not so much, so I thought I’d take a moonlit stroll.  If I’d known you were downstairs I would’ve joined you.  I could use a drink and a dance.’

 

‘Sorry hon, didn’t realise you were so supremely bored on your honeymoon,’ I teased.

 

‘Oh not bored.  Never that, but could use some time off my back.’

 

I burst into laughter and Pete chuckled beside me.

 

‘Well as much as I’d love to help you, we were just heading to bed.  I’ve got a flight to catch tomorrow.’

 

‘Oh thats’ right!  That just means you have to come have a drink with me, it’s you’re last night!’

 

‘Well...’ I looked at Pete and he gave a small nod.  ‘Ok but I think I should get changed, maybe some different shoes.’

 

‘Wait a minute?!  Are those fucking Louboutins?  Where the fuck did those come from and can I borrow them.’

 

I laughed at her enthusiasm.  If nothing else Sarah could appreciate high quality shoes and clothes.

 

‘As for where they came from, him’ I gestured to Pete, ‘as for borrowing, sure just don’t wreck them.’

 

‘You know I would never hurt precious, precious Louboutins.  Also,’ she looked at Pete, ‘Best friends also respect high quality fashion items.’

 

Pete and I both laughed at that.

 

‘I’ll see what I can do,’ he replied.

 

‘I knew this would benefit me somehow, good job Danni.’

 

‘You know I only ever think of how my actions benefit you,’ I teased.

 

‘Glad to hear it.’

 

‘Ok just let me get changed and we can go back to the bar.’

 

‘Right on.  You coming Pete?’

 

‘I don’t want to impose on girl time.’

 

‘So long as there's’ no sex on the dance floor, I think it’ll be fine.’

 

‘Sarah!  Jeez how little do you think of us?’

 

‘Two words, swimming pool.’

 

I blushed remembering what had happened in the pool only a few days ago.

 

‘Point taken.’

 

‘Now go get that sweet butt dancing ready!’ Sarah exclaimed.

 

I just laughed as I made it to the suite door and walked in.

 

I was trying to reach the zipper on my dress when I felt Pete behind me taking control.  

 

‘Thanks.’

 

‘No problem princess.’

 

‘Princess huh?  That’s new.’

 

‘Seemed fitting.’

 

‘I like it,’ I replied letting the dress slip to the floor.  Pete sucked in a sharp breath, I’d forgotten about the lingerie I had put on.

 

‘See something you like?’

 

‘Oh very much so.  Do you think there's time for me to show you just how much I like it?’

 

‘Hmmmmm as much as I really,  _ really _ , want to say yes, I think Sarah would probably find a way to get in here and interrupt.’

 

‘Dammit! Because I really,  _ really _ like it,’ he ran his hands down my sides, front pressed to my back.  He swept my hair to the side and began kissing the column of my neck, occasionally adding a little nip.

 

‘Pete,’ I breathed out.

 

‘Mmmmmm?’

 

‘Sarah.  Drinks.  Waiting.’  My brain was so fogged I could barely remember why I was trying to stop this, I really didn’t want to.

 

‘Do you really want me to stop?’

 

‘No,’ I gasped out as I felt his hand move to my sex, lightly circling my clit through the thin fabric.

 

Just then I heard my phone ping indicating a message, normally I would have left it, but I suspected it would be Sarah.  I quickly pulled up the text.  

 

_ Heading to the bar, come find me when you’re done ;) _

 

‘Oh I love her sometimes!’

 

‘She’s definitely a great best friend.  Now where were we?’

 

‘I believe you were convincing me to blow off Sarah.’

 

‘That’s right, now that I don’t have to worry about that, I can focus on showing my appreciation for you choice in lingerie.’

 

I purred my approval as his hand returned to my sex and his mouth returned to my neck.  I looped one arm around his neck, the other was gripping his hip behind me.

 

‘As much as I’d like to take my time, I’m not sure Sarah is quite that patient,’ Pete spoke against the skin of my neck.

 

‘No.  She really isn’t,’ I agreed.

 

He spun me around and his lips crashed to mine as one of his hands moved to my waist, the other gripping the back of my head.  My head were pressed against his firm chest.  He pushed me against the wall, his knee between my thighs, his hand moving to my breast, slipping under the thin material and flipping and rolling my nipple.

 

I let out a gasp at the contact and ground against his thigh.  I reached for his fly, quickly undoing the button and unzipping his jeans.  I reached a hand under his waist band and took his hardened cock in my hand, sliding my hand up and down his shaft.  I heard him moan his approval at my ministrations.

 

He quickly discarded my underwear and shoved a finger in me, while his mouth worked against mine.  He pulled away too soon.

 

‘So wet.’

 

‘Always with you.’

 

As always my words ripped a growl from his throat and he shoved his pants and boxers off, and entered me on a hard thrust.  I moaned at the pleasure rippling through my body, and wrapped my legs around his waist, taking his lips in mine, kissing him furiously.

 

Pete set a frenzied pace, each thrust harder than the last, hitting me deeper, right where I wanted to feel him.

 

‘Pete!’ I gasped out, feeling the imminent orgasm.

 

He immediately pressed a thumb against my clit and that was all it took.

 

‘PEEETE!’ I came, screaming his name.  His own orgasm came quickly, my name ripping from his throat with the same intensity.

 

He thrust within me a few more times, before stilling and resting his forehead against mine.

 

‘I will never get sick of hearing you say my name when you are completely lost to passion,’ he breathed.

 

‘Right there with you,’ I gasped out with a small chuckle.

 

We shared a deep kiss before I removed my legs from around his hips and he lowered me to the ground.

 

‘As much as I really don’t want to, we should probably get dressed and go find Sarah,’ Pete said.

 

‘I know,’ I pouted lightly.

 

‘We can make some excuse to come back up here in an hour if you want?’

 

‘Yes, yes I want.  I think if I get enough alcohol in her, she’ll run off to find Ben anyway, so that’s my plan.’

 

‘And a very good plan it is.’


	25. Ugghh

‘Oh God!’ I mumbled., ‘Why did you let me drink so much?’

 

‘I wasn’t about to be the fun police, you were enjoying yourself.’

 

‘A little too much it seems,’ I whined.

 

‘I don’t know, last night was pretty worth the pounding in my brain,’ I lifted my head to see him smirking.  I stuck my tongue out at him.

 

‘Hey you can’t tell me it wasn’t a great night.’

 

‘I could, but I’d be lying.’

 

Last night was a fucking blast.  We’d drunk and danced, laughed and sung, and then had fucking spectacular drunk sex.  Honestly, it was hot and rough and dirty and seemed to last for hours, while passing by in a blink.  

 

Pete had tied me to the headboard and sent me straight to pleasure town with only his mouth, then I’d ridden him hard, like it was my last night on earth and I was determined to experience all the pleasures of the world.

 

We’d moved to the shower for another round, where I’d brought him to his knees with my mouth.  I sucked, licked, gently nibbled, and blown his damn mind.  He definitely had stamina, because it wasn’t five minutes later that I was screaming his name again as he’d thrust inside me.

 

We finally made it to bed around four am, and fell into a blissful sleep.

 

I was getting a little hot just remembering the events of early this morning, it had only been a couple hours ago, and I could feel the effects of multiple rounds of rough, raw sex.  I was a little sore, but wonderfully so.

 

‘I’d ask what you were thinking about, but the pretty pink on your cheeks and the smile playing on your lips, tells me all I need to know,’ Pete laughed softly, placing his lips to my head.

 

‘Just remembering my first boyfriend,’ I teased.

 

‘Ow, I’m wounded.  Here I thought you were reminiscing over this morning,’ he had a hand placed to his chest in mock pain.

 

‘Oh yea...well I guess that was  _ pretty  _ good,’ I quipped.

 

‘Do I need to give you another demonstration to remind you just how much better than ‘pretty good’ it was?’

 

‘Couldn’t hurt,’ I smirked.

 

And with that we dissolved into passion and desire.  Our sexual need taking over everything else.

  
  


* * * * 

 

An hour later I was just getting out of the shower.  I checked the time and realising I had just over an hour to pack and get to the airport I started to lightly panic.  Ok I would have to be fucking fast so that meant my hair was just going up in a messy bun, no makeup and whatever clothes I could find to put on, so long as they were clean.

 

I dried my hair and wrapped my towel around myself, walking into the bedroom.

 

‘Did you start packing for me?’

 

‘I did yes.  I knew you wouldn’t have a lot of time, so I packed everything I assumed you wouldn’t need.  I left out some clothes on the bed for you.’

 

‘Thanks babe.’  I walked to the bed and grabbed the clothes he’d picked.  I had to laugh.  ‘Making sure you’ve staked your claim?’ I questioned raising the shirt in my hand in his direction.

 

‘You better fucking believe it.’

 

The shirt was black with white writing that said ‘ _ I prefer the Bassist’. _  It didn’t specifically have his name on it, but everyone knew the shirt was made for Pete Wentz, hundreds of fans had bought these shirts.

 

I laughed at his response, it was cute.  Lots’ of woman would say something like, you don’t own me blah blah blah, but I kinda loved his possessive side, it was hot.

 

He’d also chosen some short denim shorts.  I laughed when I saw the underwear he’d chosen, lacy and black, both the bottoms and the top.  Typical male.

 

‘Something funny?’

 

‘Only your idea of appropriate underwear for a plane and then seeing family.’

 

‘I just really wanted to see you with them on.’

 

‘That would be fine if I didn’t know what would happen once you did.  I’ve got to leave in an hour, so there really isn’t time for that,’ I teased.

 

‘Can’t blame a guy for trying,’ he winked.

 

I just chuckled and grabbed the clothes, underwear and all, and went to the bathroom to put them on.  I figured it was fine wearing them if he didn’t see them going on, he could just deal with knowing I was wearing them.

 

I walked back out with my hair up and my toiletries bag to throw in my suitcase.  I did a quick check of the drawers, closet, and under the bed making sure nothing was left lying around before zipping up my suitcase.

 

‘Breakfast before we have to leave?’

 

‘We?’

 

‘Yea, you didn’t think I was going to miss out on the passionate airport goodbye, did you?’

 

‘I guess I didn’t really think about it, but sure I’d love breakfast first,’ I smiled.

 

‘Good cause room service will be here in a few minutes.’

 

‘Lucky I agreed then,’ I smirked.

 

‘Somehow I knew you’d be good with it.’

 

‘Know me that well already do ya?’

 

‘I think so,’ he shrugged.

 

‘I’d have to agree, you seem to know be as well as, if not better than, Sarah, and we’ve been friends for two decades, so that's impressive.’

 

‘I certainly hope I know you better than Sarah, in  _ some _ ways,’ he winked.

 

‘Mmmmm, weeeell....’ I trailed off.

 

‘Wait a minute!  Just wait a minute.  Are you trying to say that you and Sarah?’ he flailed his hand around a little.

 

‘NO!  We’ve never done that but we... _ share _ .  And we’ve seen all the other has to offer.’

 

‘Huh.’

 

‘Yes?’

 

‘Nothing just trying not to let you see how much that image is affecting me right now.’

 

I laughed at his reply, Sarah was hot, and evidently Pete thought I was too, I could just imagine the thoughts currently running through his head.

 

‘So  _ nothing _ has ever happened with you two?’

 

‘Well not  _ nothing _ , but never further than a few drunken hookups in our teens.’

 

‘Oh GOD!  You’re killing me here!  Can we skip food?’

 

‘No we can’t, I need sustenance, you’ve worn me out and I’ve got a five hour flight to contend with before I get my In ‘N Out.’

 

‘Fine, fine, but I will be thinking about this conversation until I see you next, so fair warning.’

 

‘So I should be prepared for a few hours of dirty sex before anything else?’

 

‘Yea pretty much.’

 

‘Alright, good with me.’

 

He growled and I could see the restraint it was taking for him to not just throw me down and have his way with me, normally I would have been one hundred percent down with that, but we had limited time and I was not missing my flight.

 

Luckily a knock on the door broke some of the tension and I got up to let them in, Pete was a little,  _ indisposed _ , currently.  It would have been more than a little inappropriate for him to answer the door.

 

A guy walked in with a couple trays of food and placed them on the small dining table,  Pete had left a tip on the table, which I gave the server.  He left with a grateful smile.

 

Pete joined me at the table, giving me a quick kiss before sitting down.  We dug into the delicious breakfast before us, silence reigning.

 

* * * * 

 

Pete insisted on checking me in, he had something up his sleeve, I could just tell.  When he handed me my boarding pass I was more than a little shocked.

 

‘Pretty sure I didn’t book first class.’

 

‘No you didn’t.’

 

‘You upgraded me?’

 

‘Yes I did.’

 

‘Pete!’

 

‘What?’

 

‘Why would you do that?  I’m perfectly fine being in economy.  Didn’t we just discuss you spending too much money on me?’

 

‘We did, but as I told you, I like being able to spoil you.’

 

‘I’m never going to win this am I?’

 

‘Nope,’ he popped the p.

 

‘Fine.  Thank you.’

 

‘You are more than welcome.’

 

We shared a sweet kiss before heading off to find seats.

 

We ended up in the first class lounge, Pete was a member so he was allowed in without a boarding pass.  We passed the next couple hours snacking and talking.  Planning what we were going to do when he got back.  The time to say goodbye came all too quickly.  

 

Pete couldn’t accompany me to the gate so when we heard the boarding call for first class passengers we shared a deep kiss.  When the second call came over the speakers we parted reluctantly with promises to call and text over the next few days until we were reunited.

 

I walked away excited and a little sad if I’m honest.  I was excited to be going to see my family soon, but sad to be leaving Pete, I’d had the most amazing few days with him and I didn’t want to be away from him.  That thought scared me a little, I’d never been completely dependent on someone else to keep me company, I was always happy on my own, sometimes I even preferred it, but with Pete.  Well.  Being away from him felt almost like torture, I was in deep.  This didn’t much feel like just early relationship lust, it felt a lot closer to love than I was willing to admit.

 

As I was shown to my seat I heard my phone ping, I never turned it off until I had to, just in case something important came through, not that it had ever happened yet.  I grabbed my phone and saw a text from Pete.

 

_ I’ll be counting down the hours until I have you in my arms again.  Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow. _

 

Tears sprung to my eyes, shocking me a little, the text was certainly sweet, if a little cheesy, but things like this never tended to make me emotional.  I typed my reply before hitting send.

 

_ How lucky am I to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard? _

 

We were asked to switch our electronics to flight mode and I dutifully complied.  I settled in for my flight, headphones in, and queueing up a movie.  I had just over five hours, that meant two decent movies, with a little time left over to listen to some good music.  I looked around at first class.  Wow, this was something else.  I couldn’t be mad at Pete for this, it was pretty amazing.

 

I focused back on the movie infront of me and allowed the characters on screen to capture my full attention.  This was the life.


	26. Miss Missing You

I walked into the airport terminal searching for a familiar face when I heard ‘NIECE!’ yelled from somewhere to my left.  I’d recognise that voice anywhere.

 

‘DUSTIE!’ I screamed running towards her at the same time she was running for me.  We collided in a tangle of limbs, hugging for all we were worth.

 

‘Oh my God I’ve missed you.’  

 

‘I’ve missed you too Dustie.  It’s so good to be back!’

 

We hugged tightly for awhile longer before being reminded how busy the airport was, when we were bumped by someone trying to go by.

 

‘I guess we should get your luggage huh?’

 

‘That would be a good idea yes, I may need clothes while I’m here.  Not that I mind having to buy new stuff.’

 

Dustie chuckled, I got my love of shopping from her.  When I was younger she’d worked in retail, predominantly at JCPenney, now however she was a hot shot real estate broker.  She loved her job, she was her own boss, and was making bank.

 

We made our way to baggage claim and scooped up my suitcase as it went by.  We walked out to the car arm in arm.  Dustie may have been doing well for herself, but she still drove a freaking people mover, she had three kids, it just made sense for her.

 

‘Damn Dustie, you really need to upgrade your mom car.  Aren’t two of your kids basically adults now?’

 

‘Well, yes they are, but neither of them fucking drive, so I have to play chauffeur.’

 

‘Still, Leah’s out of a car seat, you could just get yourself a sedan now.’

 

‘I like the space.’

 

‘So get a wagon.’

 

‘Stop hating on my van!’

 

‘Sorry it’s just so uncool.’

 

‘I know, I know.  Maybe while you’re here we can go find something?’

 

‘I like the sound of that,’ I replied with a smile.

 

I turned my phone back on while getting in the car and saw I had a text from Pete.

 

_ Hope you had a good flight princess.  Text me when you touch down. Xoxo _

 

‘What’s with the giddy smile?  You texting Christian?’

 

‘What?! Oh no...uh I called things off with Christian,’ I replied absentmindedly while texting Pete back.

 

_ Safe and sound.  Best. Flight. Ever.  Thanks babe xoxo. _

 

‘I’m so sorry to hear that Danni.  What happened?’

 

‘I just wasn’t happy with him anymore.  Things felt boring, stale, nothing ever seemed to change.  I couldn’t live like that anymore.’

 

‘I understand, believe me do I understand.  But that smile...that was the kind of smile a girl gets when a cute boy flirts with her.’

 

‘I don’t know what you could be referring to,’ I replied coolly but the smile on my face gave it away.

 

‘Oh my God! Are you already seeing someone else?  You dirty little slut!  I’m so proud!  Who’s the lucky guy?’

 

‘Well I met him in Hawaii.  You might know him.’

 

‘I’m not sure how I would, I don’t know anyone who lives in Hawaii.’

 

‘He doesn’t live in Hawaii.  He lives here, in L.A.’

 

‘Ok, L.A. is a big place.  Does this mystery man have a name?’

 

‘Yea uhhhh....Pete Wentz.’

 

‘HOLY SHIT! YOU MEAN THAT HOT GUY FROM THAT BAND?  FALLING MEN OR WHATEVER?’

 

‘Fall Out Boy, and yes, that would be him.’

 

‘Damn girl!  Work it!  I remember how in love with him you were as a teenager.  God when you came here at fifteen you spent so much fucking money on all the Fall Out Boy merch that Hot Topic had on offer.’

 

‘I remember.  Honestly, it still feels so surreal.  I mean he was the first guy that ever made me think...sexual things.’

 

‘Oh honey I know, I could tell.  Your eyes would get a little glassy and far off, a smile would play on your lips.  Kinda like what’s happening now,’ she smirked.

 

‘He’s just so....’

 

‘Hot?  Sexy?  A demon in the sack?’

 

‘Yes to all, but it’s more than that.  We connect, I know that sounds cliche, but we do.  We share so many of the same opinions and insights, but not so many that it's boring.  He’s spontaneous and fun.  He treats me like a princess, and God does he spoil me.  I mean it’s only been like four days and already he’s spent more than a grand on me.’

 

‘Jesus girl, you must have some good fucking sex moves to have him dropping that kinda coin, famous rock star or not.’

 

I couldn’t help but laugh.  Dustie was so like Sarah, it was probably one of the reasons Sarah and I clicked so well.

 

‘I doubt it’s just spectacular sex making him spend so much money.  I mean we had sex before he’d spent a dime, so he knows he doesn’t have to buy me or anything.’

 

‘Spectacular huh?’

 

‘Definitely.’

 

‘And how long after you met him were you in his bed?’ Dustie quizzed, not to be rude, but because she was getting a kick out of my sex life.

 

‘Ummmm within twenty four hours,’ I replied meekly, slightly embarrassed by how quickly it’d happened.

 

‘Damn girl!  I’m fucking impressed.  So will he be back in L.A. soon?’

 

‘Yea in a couple days.  I want you guys to meet him.’

 

‘It’s that serious already?’

 

‘Yea I think so, I mean I wouldn’t say marriage and babies serious, but we are dating and I want to be able to spend time with all of your while I’m here.’

 

‘Dating huh?  Cool.  I’d love to meet him.  Does he have any hot friends he could bring along?’

 

‘I’ll check,’ I winked at her.

 

‘So I figured we’d pick up some In ‘N Out on the way home for everyone.’

 

‘God you know me so well.  I love you.  Wait everyone?’

 

‘I love you too.  Everyone’s at grandpas’ house awaiting your arrival.  We’re all very excited to have you home.’

 

‘Home.......God I wish I could still call this place home.  I miss it so much every time I leave and can’t wait to get back.’

 

‘Well....you could always move back?’

 

‘I’ve thought about it, but there was always something stopping me.  Study, work, Christian, my family.’

 

‘Well you don’t study anymore, you can work for me, I’d love that, Christian is no longer an issue, and your family visits often, it’s not like you’d never see them again.’

 

‘You know what?  You’re absolutely right.  Maybe I will move back.’

 

‘Are you serious?  You’re not pulling my leg?  You’re going to come home?’

 

‘I think so yeah.  I don’t quite know how or when, but I want to definitely.  By the end of the year I’d say.’

 

‘OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!  This calls for celebration.  We’ll have to pick up some booze and have a few drinks when we get back!’

 

‘I like your style.’

 

I was going to move back.  Who knew this was going to happen.  I sure didn’t.  But man, was it amazing to realise I’d made such a huge decision in such a short space of time.  My life really was changing, for the better it seemed.  

 

Life was indeed very good right now.


	27. Big News

An hour later we were pulling up to grandpa's’ house.  We’d stopped to get booze, a bottle each of tequila, vodka, and gin, as well as enough In ‘N Out to feed a small country.

 

We walked into the house both loaded with bags of food and various drinks.

 

‘YOU’RE HERE!’ 

 

‘WELCOME BACK!’

 

‘DANNI!’

 

Rung out in a chorus.  I quickly made my way to the dining table and unloaded the food and drinks.

 

‘I’M BAAACK!’ I squealed and I raced to hug everyone.

 

Grandpa was here as well as Dusties’ three kids, Leah, Jordan, and Dianna.  I was also surprised to see Dusties’ best friend Susan, her husband Billy, and their daughter Sophia, but very happy for it.  I loved them all.

 

I hugged grandpa last, knowing that I wouldn’t want to release him for awhile.

 

‘I miss you so much,’ I whispered through my tears.

 

‘I missed you too Danni,’ I could hear the thickness in his voice.

 

We’d always had a special relationship.  For the longest time he’d been the only male figure in my life and I looked up to him, had even asked my mom if I could call him dad rather than grandpa, that’s how he’d always felt to me, closer than a grandparent.  I’d missed him more than I could put into words.

 

‘Enough sappiness, let's eat.  And we have big news!’  Dustie called.  I pulled away from grandpa.

 

‘What do you mean  _ we _ have news?’ grandpa asked looking between the two of us, ‘You’ve been together for like an hour, how can you already have news.’

 

‘Well it’s more Dannis’ news, but I was there and instrumental in her decision process, so I’m taking my credit.’

 

‘Well what is it?’ I could hear the excitement in Susan's’ voice.

 

‘I’m moving back!’ I exclaimed.

 

The room fell to shocked silence, I started to worry that they weren’t all that happy about my news.  My face started to fall and then I heard Susan start squealing like a girl half her age.  I looked to grandpa and saw a huge smile on his face.

 

‘Finally,’ he said barely audible.

 

The rest of the room erupted into cheers, and I hugged everyone once more before we headed for the food.

 

‘So I’m guessing the reason for all the booze is to celebrate this news?’ Susan queried.

 

‘Yup,’ Dustie and I said at the same moment.

 

‘Count me in!’ Susan said excitedly.

 

‘We assumed we could,’ I jibed.

 

We all grabbed a burger and fries before heading to the living room and taking our seats.  I quickly pulled out my phone, opened Snapchat and took a picture of my half unwrapped burger.  I sent it off to Pete and my own story with the caption  _ Got my Double Double :D _ .

 

‘Are you Instagramming In ‘N Out?’ Dustie asked with barely concealed laughter.

 

‘No.  Snapchatting,’ I replied slightly embarrassed.

 

‘Because.....’

 

‘Because I’ve missed it and I wanted my friends to know I’d kept my word on getting one the second I got here.’

 

‘Riiiiiight?’

 

‘Shut up and eat your burger,’ I laughed.

 

I dug into my burger with gusto, oh GOD it was good.  I really needed this, I was still marginally hungover from last night and knew that it was more than likely we’d end up drinking our fair share tonight too, I’d need a good base.

 

My phone pinged letting me know I had a Snapchat to open.

 

I grabbed my phone from beside me on the couch and opened the App.  It was from Pete.  It was a picture of a pizza, with pineapple, in his hand with the caption  _ Enjoying my PINEAPPLE pizza ;) _ .

 

I laughed out loud causing everyone to look at me. 

 

‘Sorry,’ I said locking my phone and placing it back beside me.

 

‘Who was that?’ Dustie asked, it seemed like she already knew, if the half smile was anything to go by.

 

‘Just a friend.  We’ve been arguing about pineapple on pizza for days, clearly me in the negative, and when I sent the picture of my food, they replied with a picture of pineapple pizza,’ I replied, deliberately vague on details.

 

‘Ah fair enough.  And I’m right there with you on the pineapple on pizza thing,’ Dustie held her hand up and I slapped it five.

 

‘Hey it’s pretty good,’ Billy piped up.

 

‘Yea I like it,’ added Susan.

 

‘You shut your mouths!  It is sacrilege and I for one, am not entirely sure I know you at all anymore,’ I teased.

 

Billy shrugged and Susan laughed.

 

‘How’s Christian?’ grandpa asked then.

 

‘Oh ummmm, I’m not really sure.  I broke off our engagement the day after the wedding.’

 

‘Oh Danni!  I’m so sorry to hear that,’ he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

 

‘It’s ok.  It wasn’t really working anymore, I wasn’t happy, hadn’t been for awhile.  I feel lighter, happier.  I do miss him, and I will always love him, I’m just not in love with him.’

 

‘Thats’ too bad kiddo.  I guess sometimes it just isn’t meant to be,’ he replied easily.

 

‘So I guess we’re also commiserating tonight?’ Susan asked.

 

‘No.  Well at least I’m not,’ I responded looking at Susan.

 

I could see that Dustie really wanted to share my other news, but was thankful she was holding her tongue.  I really didn’t want to talk about it in front of grandpa.  Not that I didn’t want to tell him but...he was kind of conservative, didn’t believe in jumping from bed to bed, relationship to relationship.  I was going to have to tell him myself, alone, and pray for, if not acceptance, then a the very least, silent disapproval.

 

I huffed out a small sigh just thinking about it, luckily Dustie could tell where my thoughts were and suddenly piped up.

 

‘Drinks?’

 

‘Yes!’ both Susan and I cried.

 

‘I’ll pass,’ grandpa said.

 

‘Me too,’ Billy agreed, ‘Someone has to drive.’

 

‘Can I have a drink?’  Dianna piped up for the first time.

 

I looked at Dustie, she looked at grandpa, who seemed to not completely disapprove.

 

‘A small one,’ Dustie supplied.

 

Dianna’s eyes widened in surprise, clearly this was a very rare occurrence, if it had every happened before.

 

Dustie got up, asking what everyone wanted, and dutifully poured everyone a drink, bringing over two at a time.

 

‘To Danni coming home,’ she crowed.

 

We all repeated her sentiments and took a drink.  

 

God it was good to be back.


	28. More Than You Bargained For

Dustie, Susan, and I ended up at a bar not far from grandpa's’ house.  Billy drove us and ensure that he would come get us and drop us all home when we were ready.  Dusties’ kids, and Susans’, could all crash at grandpas’ for the night.  Billy would wait up for the call, hopefully.

 

‘Wait!  So you’re already with someone else?’ Susan asked, sounding worried but also impressed.

 

‘No just anybody Susan.  You know the name Pete Wentz?’

 

‘Yea isn’t he that emo bassist from that band?’

 

‘Yea,’ Dustie replied.

 

Susan seemed confused and then her eyes widened as realisation took hold.

 

‘No shit?!  Pete Wentz?  That’s who you’re already seeing?’

 

I nodded my head as a small blush took hold.

 

‘Holy fuck Danni!  He’s pretty hot, I wasn’t such a big fan back in the day, too alt for me, but damn he’s turned into a very fine specimen,’ she enthused.

 

‘That I know,’ I replied.

 

‘Oh I don’t doubt that for a second,’ Dustie supplied with a smirk.

 

‘Wait?  Are you already sleeping with him?’

 

‘Within twenty four hours of meeting him,’ Dustie giggled, more than slightly tipsy.

 

‘Damn you work fast!  I’m impressed and more than a little jealous.’

 

We all giggled at that and took a drink.

 

‘So how is it?’ Susan wiggled her eyebrows.

 

‘Like a religious experience.  Like an out of body experience.  Mind blowing.’

 

‘ _ That good?’ _ Susan asked.

 

‘Oh yea!’

 

‘Oh God I haven’t had sex in forever,’ Dustie pouted.

 

‘Awwwww,’ I cooed.

 

‘You wouldn’t be interested in being like sister wives would you?’

 

‘Not really no.’

 

‘Pity.’

 

‘Hey I told you I would ask if he had any hot single friends.’

 

‘That’s true, you did.  Fingers crossed for a positive outcome there.  Even if it’s just one night.’

 

Susan and I cracked up laughing at that.

 

‘Hey I want to get a photo of all of us,’ I said then.

 

We all gathered around and I took a picture of the three of us.  I was in the middle and just before I took the photo Dustie and Susan both planted huge kisses on my cheek, making me laugh at their shared mind.  I snapped the picture and pulled it up on my phone.

 

‘Oh that’s a good one,’ Susan crooned.

 

‘Yea you look so happy,’ Dustie agreed.

 

‘We all do,’ I supplied.

 

‘Send it to him,’ Dustie said.

 

‘What?’

 

‘Send it to Pete.  I know it was him you were Snapping earlier, send him that.’

 

‘Can’t get anything by you can I?’

 

‘Nope, I taught you everything you know.’

 

‘That you did,’ I smiled.

 

I pulled up Snapchat, opened a message to Pete and sent the photo through.  I had just slipped my phone back into my pocket when I had a reply, I wasn’t sure if I wanted to open it with an audience but they weren’t letting me get away that easy.

 

‘You’ve gotta open it,’ Susan said.

 

‘You look first, if it’s dirty, we still want to see, but we understand if you say no,’ Dustie added.

 

‘I doubt it’ll be dirty,’ I rolled my eyes.  Pete had learned that lesson the hard way.

 

I opened Snapchat again and saw the message he’d sent,  _ You look beautiful as always.  Wishing I was with you.  Looks like you’re having fun.  Tell Dustie I say hi, and I look forward to meeting her.  Not sure who the other person is, but clearly important, so I hope you’ll be introducing me to her too. _

 

‘Awww he’s a real sweetheart,’ Susan cooed.

 

‘Yea he is,’ I replied with a small smile.

 

‘Hold onto that one babe,’ Dustie put an arm over my shoulder, hugging me close, ‘He seems really special.’

 

‘I think so,’ I agreed.

 

* * * *

 

We spent another couple hours at the bar, Susan convinced us to play pool with her.  We didn’t like playing with her because her and Billy used to play semi-professionally, they were that good.  I remembered having played against Billy when I was eleven, I was so dumbfounded by his skill, it was incredible, Susan was just as good.

 

I took a few more pictures during the evening, putting some on Instagram, and took a few on Snapchat that I added to my story.  I didn’t want to send more to Pete tonight, I didn’t want to seem clingy, but I was pleased when he commented on the Instagram ones, and sent messages via Snapchat.

 

He really was a sweetheart, 

 

‘Stop dreaming of lover boy and come take your turn,’ Susan demanded.

 

‘Ma’am yes ma’am,’ I saluted.

 

Susan flipped me off and I just laughed.

 

I took my shot, sinking no balls, completely unsurprising, and handed the cue off to Dustie.  We were playing two on one, and still Susan was kicking our ass, she had two balls left to sink before she was on the black.  We still had all  _ but _ two balls to sink, we were not going to win this.

 

Dustie managed to get a ball down and did a little happy dance.  She lined up another shot, and missed, causing Susan and I to giggle while she pouted.

 

Susan picked up her cue, chalked it, and lined up her shot.  She sunk it easily.  She lined up her next shot, and sunk that.  She was onto the eight ball.  It looked like the end of the road for us.  She lined up her shot, it wasn’t a straight shot and I held out hope.  The hit the white, it bounced of the side, hit the black at an angle, and the black rolled gracefully into the left side pocket.

 

‘That’s how it's done!’  she exclaimed.

 

‘Yea, yea!’  Dustie replied.

 

‘Let's’ take a photo to commemorate my success.’

 

‘How about me and Dustie look all sad and you look all triumphant?’

 

‘Works for me,’ Susan shrugged.

 

‘Sounds funny, lets do it.’

 

I opened my camera and took the photo.  Me and Dustie pretended to be crying and Susan had her hands thrown in the air with a huge smile on her face.  It was a great photo.

 

‘Ok I want another for Snapchat,’ I said.

 

They both nodded and assumed the same poses.  I opened the App and snapped the shot.  I loaded it to my story and sent it to Pete and well as my sister, Renee.

 

‘Send that to your  _ lover _ ?’ Dustie asked.

 

‘Maybe.’

 

My phone pinged indicating a reply.  I went to open it and then thought better of it.

 

‘I’m going to get another round, same for everyone?’  They both nodded and as I made my way to the bar I opened Pete’s reply.  It was a picture of him with a sad face using one of the cute face filters with glasses and freckles.  The caption read  _ Awwwww does my princess need a hug?  Or maybe something else ;) _

 

I was very glad I’d decided not to open this before.  I blushed lightly, trying to think of a reply.  I decided to snap a pic of the bartender, who was happy to stop and smile for a moment.  He was an older guy named Malcolm, still a looker, but the wrong side of fifty, and a little rounder in the middle.  I captioned the photo  _ Well Malcolm here has been hinting all night.  He could probably console me in my time of need. ;) _

 

I sent that off while I waited for the drinks I’d ordered.  The reply came back almost immediately, a picture of Pete in nothing but his boxers, firm abs on full display, as well as his package, semi-hard by the looks of things.  I giggled at the caption,  _ I thought I’d remind you of what your missing out on, so you don’t let Malcolm console you.  Also, I hope you’re still wearing your bassist shirt. ;) _

 

I took a quick snap of my outfit, I’d changed into a red off the shoulder top and skinny jeans with black ankle boots, it was better bar attire than denim shorts.  I captioned the picture,  _ No sorry, it didn’t really feel like bar attire.  And don’t worry, definitely haven’t forgotten what I’m missing out on.  Malcolm doesn’t hold a candle to you. ;) _

 

I slipped my phone into my pocket and Malcolm placed our drinks on the bar in front of me.  I paid and picked them all up and walked back over to the table Dustie and Susan had taken up residence at.

 

‘Thanks hon,’ Susan said.

 

‘Yea I was getting very parched, I almost stole a drink off that dirty biker,’ Dustie quipped.

 

‘Sorry about the wait ladies, it’s just soooo hard to find good help these days,’ I laughed and they joined in.

 

I heard my phone ping, but luckily it was muted by my pocket.  I wasn’t about to check it at the table, I wasn’t entirely sure it would be appropriate.  I quickly excuse myself to the bathroom and grabbed my phone once I’d locked myself in a stall.  The picture wasn’t inherently dirty, but it definitely made me feel dirty.  Pete was clearly laying in bed and was biting his lip in the photo, I could only see him from the shoulder up, but damn that face made me weak in the knees.  He so far hadn’t done it around me in person, but shit!  I hoped he would, just maybe not in public.

 

The caption is what made it slightly dirtier,  _ You look incredibly sexy princess. Might have to take a cold shower ;) _

 

I didn’t know how the hell I was meant to respond to that.  I couldn’t continue this, there weren’t really anymore excuses to get me away from anyone.  I’d have to cut this off.  I decided to send him one more Snap and then a follow up message.  

 

I took a picture of myself, head slightly bowed, looking up at the camera almost shyly.  I went with the caption,  _ I feel you pain.  I’ll be having a VERY cold shower when I get back. _

 

I quickly sent the snap and then opened the messages.   _ I’ll call or text you when I’m back, if you’re still up.  Missing you xoxo _

 

I wanted to say more, but I didn’t want to rile him up further.  Sure he could take care of himself, but I kind of liked the idea of him suffering as much as I was, it would make our reunion that much better if we sustained from all sexual conduct.  

 

His reply came quickly,  _ I’ll be up.  Missing you too princess xoxo _

 

I smiled at the reply, then deciding I really did need to pee, did my business, washed my hands and exited the bathroom.  

 

I was ready to return my full attention to our celebration evening.


	29. Recovery

Dustie and I were stumbling to her doorstep at just after three am, Billy had dutifully picked us all up and dropped us off, except Susan obviously who was passed out in the car.

 

Dustie struggled for a few minutes trying to unlock the door, but finally we were allowed entrance.

 

‘Jesus what is that noise?’

 

‘Alarm.  I fuuuukin hate that thing.’

 

‘Why then?’

 

‘Insurance.’

 

‘Ah.’

 

She managed to turn the alarm off and it was only then that I heard dogs barking.

 

‘How many dog?’ I slurred.

 

‘Uhhhh three....I think?’

 

Four furry heads ran up to us then.

 

‘I count four...am I that drunk?’

 

‘Maybe, but yea that’s four.’

 

I bent down and let the dogs sniff my hand before I patted them each in turn.  I knew Lucy, but the other three were new.  I didn’t bother getting names, chances are I wouldn’t remember them, I’d be surprised if Dustie did.

 

‘I’ll,’ Dustie hiccoughed, ‘show you the room.’

 

‘Water first.’

 

Dustie lead me to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water.  We both drunk half before she staggered in the direction of the hallway.  She pointed out the bathroom, might need that in a couple hours.

 

‘Casa Danni,’ she exclaimed with a wave of her arm.

 

It was a simple room, queen bed, dresser, closet, and bedside table, but spacious enough.

 

‘Thankssss.’

 

‘Sleep well.  I’ll see you at like midday,’ and with that she was stumbling to her bed.

 

I realised that I didn’t have my suitcase, it was still in Dusties car, meh I’d just sleep naked and hope no one came in unexpectedly.  I got myself comfortable and decided to flick a text to Pete.

 

_ To- Pete <3 _

 

_ Him noe.  Mist u :( _

 

_ To- Pete <3 _

 

_ HOME NOW* MISS U*  lol _

 

_ To- Danni _

 

_ Little drunk princess?  I miss you too _

 

_ To- Pete <3 _

 

_ Nooooooooo. Maybe :s  lonely :( _

 

_ To- Danni _

 

_ I think you are smashed.  I’m lonely too, only a couple days. _

 

_ To- Pete <3 _

 

_ Toooooooooooo loooooooooooooooong _

 

_ To- Danni _

 

_ I offered to come back early, you said no. _

 

_ To- Pete <3 _

 

_ In an idiot :) _

 

_ To- Pete <3 _

 

_ whoops :(* _

 

_ To- Danni _

 

_ No you just wanted to spend time with your family, which I completely respect and understand. _

 

_ To- Pete <3 _

 

_ kjshfajskhauhnone _

 

_ To- Danni _

 

_????? :s _

 

_ To- Pete <3 _

 

_ sleeeeeep. Luv u _

 

_ To- Danni _

 

_ Night princess. Luv u too xoxo _

 

_ * * * * _

 

I woke up to the delicious smells of bacon and coffee.  I rolled over and checked the time on my phone, eleven thirty am.  I’d slept for eight hours but it felt more like two.  My head was pounding, my mouth was dry and tasted terrible, my stomach felt empty but also like a swirling storm had taken up residence.  Yup definitely hung over.

 

I hoisted myself out of bed and realised that I was naked...right no clothes here still.  I put my clothes from last night back on and trekked out to the kitchen.

 

‘Morning Dustie,’ my voice sounded hoarse.

 

‘Morning Danni, you look like how I feel.’

 

‘Thanks.  Advil?’

 

‘Table, I figured you’d need it as much as me.’

 

I grabbed a bottle of water and took two advil, I laid my head on my arms on the dining table and moaned.

 

‘God I feel old.’

 

‘You feel old?  I’m fourteen years your senior, imagine how I feel.’

 

‘I would hope not that much worse.  Apparently I am too old to drink like I used to.  Growing up really does suck.’

 

‘Amen sister friend.’

 

Dustie came over an placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me, I lifted my head and inhaled the scent.  She then deposited a massive cup of coffee beside the plate.  I took a large gulp of the hot liquid, groaning slightly, it was damn good coffee.

 

‘Those sounds should be saved for the bedroom, but I’m glad you approve.’  I threw Dustie a dirty look and stuck my tongue out at her.

 

‘Thanks for breakfast and coffee Dustie, you’re a lifesaver.’

 

‘Just call me Gandhi.’

 

‘Thanks Gandhi.’

 

We lightly chuckled, feeling to awful for much else and tentatively began to eat.  After a few bites I realised I that the nausea was slowly dissipating and continued to eat with more fervour.  After ten minutes we were sitting there with empty plates and empty cups, laxing back in our chairs, eyes closed.

 

‘That was needed,’ I commented, eyes still closed.

 

‘Oh most definitely.  You know what works for a hangover?’

 

‘Not drinking?’

 

‘Yes but where’s the fun in that?  No going for a swim.’

 

‘You are the second person to tell me that lately.’

 

‘Because it’s true. ‘

 

‘Well I would but all my clothes are in your car, which is still at grandpas’ house.’

 

‘That’s where you're wrong.  Grandpa dropped my car off about an hour ago, he had his friend follow him over so he could get back home without relying on either of us.’

 

‘Smart man.’

 

‘I think so.  So what do you say?’

 

‘I say I’ll try anything to not feel like this sooner.’

 

‘Well go put on your suit and meet me out back.’

 

I noticed my suitcase by the front door and lugged it to my room.  I unzipped and found a plain black suit, bra type top, bikini cut briefs.  I had quite a few sets of bikinis’, sometimes you just wanted something comfortable, or conservative, or a little crazier, I had all my bases covered.

 

I quickly changed, threw my hair in a pony and headed out to the back patio and the pool.

 

Dustie was already on a pool floaty and motioned to the one in the side of the pool for me to take.

 

‘I thought you said swimming.  This doesn’t look much like swimming.’

 

‘Hey I’ve been in the water, how else would I have gotten on this thing?’

 

‘Your hair isn’t even wet.’

 

‘I will get in when I’m sufficiently warm to not freeze my tits off.’

 

‘Fair.’

 

I grabbed my floaty, and walked down the pool steps, just far enough to allow me to get on my damn floaty easier.

 

‘This is nice, but I don’t feel less hungover.  I’m not entirely sure the rocking motion is helping.’

 

‘Yea I get that,’ Dustie replied, ‘Maybe we should just bite the bullet?’

 

‘I’m game if you are.’

 

‘Ok, on three.  One. Two. Three!’

 

We both rolled off our floaties, not at all graceful, into the cool water around us.  We bother breached the surface moments later.

 

‘Fuck that’s cold!’ I exclaimed.

 

‘Yup but I already feel better.’

 

‘Yea me too.’

 

We awkwardly got back on floaties and lapsed into silence.  I hoped neither of us fell asleep, I had no desire to be bright fucking red at the end of the day, if ever.


	30. Sneaky

Moments later Dusties’ phone began ringing from inside the house.

 

‘Uggghhh!’  

 

‘Just let the machine get it.’

 

‘It could be work.  Either way I need to go listen to it and call back if necessary.’

 

‘Sucks being the boss sometimes.’

 

‘Truer words have never been spoken.’

 

Dustie rolled off her floaty and when she surfaced I asked, ‘Hey is there music out here?’

 

‘Yea there is, it’s a bluetooth system.  I can put something on if you want?’

 

‘Please.’

 

‘Any requests.’

 

‘Anything works.’

 

‘Roger that.’

 

Dustie got out of the pool and then music started to play, I had to laugh.

 

_ I don't know where you're going _ __   
_ But do you got room for one more troubled soul? _ __   
_ I don't know where I'm going _ __   
_ But I don't think I'm coming home and I said _ __   
_ I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead _ __   
_ This is the road to ruin _ _   
_ __ And we're starting at the end

 

Smooth Dustie, so smooth, I thought to myself.  I floated around the pool for awhile and realising Dustie wasn’t back yet, I rolled myself into the water, still cold, and made my way inside.  I could hear her on the phone in what I assumed was either her room or an office, I decided it must’ve been an important call, so left her alone.

 

I decided I wanted my sunglasses, it was glarey out there, and some water.  I grabbed both and headed back to the pool.  I decided to swim a couple laps before taking my place back on my floaty.  I was feeling a lot better, not perfect but at least sixty percent.

 

* * * *

 

‘Danni.  There’s someone here to see you?’

 

‘What?  Who?  I don’t know anyone here other than our family and we’re seeing them later.’ I didn’t bother to open my eyes while speaking.

 

‘I thought you’d be more excited to see me,’  I jerked up suddenly and managed to dump myself back in the pool, smooth, so smooth Danni.

 

I surfaced a few moments later and could hear the laughter coming from the side of the pool.

 

‘There’s my graceful girl,’ Pete chuckled.

 

‘Yea she’s lucky she’s pretty because she doesn’t exactly have grace.’

 

‘Oh shut it you two.  I was just surprised.  What are you doing here?  I didn’t expect you back for another couple days.’

 

‘I decided to come back early, I missed you, and I know you missed me.’

 

‘That’s true, but you didn’t have to cut your holiday short.’

 

‘I’d rather spend time with you if that’s ok.’

 

‘More than ok.  Wait.  How’d you find me?  I didn’t even tell you where I was staying.’

 

‘I found Dusties’ office number and her lovely assistant got her to call me back.’

 

‘Yea he left a message with Claire, who was more than a little starstruck.  That’s who called earlier.  She gave me his details and I called him back, gave him the address, and here he is.’

 

‘Well aren’t you two super sneaky.  But thank you, this is a nice surprise.’

 

‘Anything for you babes,’ Dustie replied.

 

‘What she said,’ Pete gestured to Dustie.

 

‘Keep him.  I like a man who agrees with me.’

 

‘Yup.  That’s what I look for in men, their ability to agree with my aunt,’ I teased with an eyeroll.

 

‘Glad to hear it,’ she quipped.  ‘What do you want for lunch?’

 

‘What’s on offer?’

 

‘Pretty much everything.  I was gonna go get Taco Bell for myself.’

 

‘Yup, get me whatever you’re getting.  NO BEANS!’

 

‘Roger that.  Pete?’

 

‘I’m fine, I grabbed something when I got off the plane.’

 

‘Suit yourself,’ she said as she walked back inside.

 

‘So are you staying in the pool or are you going to come and say hi?’

 

‘Sorry babe, hang on.’  I dove to the bottom of the pool, retrieving the sunglasses that had ended up there.  I swum underwater to the stairs, the water felt good and I wasn’t entirely ready to get out but I wanted to greet Pete properly.

 

Pete met me at the top of the stairs and I wrapped my arms around him, planting a big kiss to his lips.  ‘Hi.’

 

‘Hi.’

 

‘Your clothes are all wet.’

 

‘Does it look like I care?’

 

‘No not really.’

 

‘That’s because I’m just happy to have you back in my arms.’

 

‘No place I’d rather be.’  I kissed him again, lingered longer, pressed my body closer to his, I’d missed him a lot, and it had only been a little over twenty four hours since we’d seen each other.

 

‘I missed you,’ he commented when we broke apart.

 

‘Really?  I was perfectly fine waiting for you to be back,’ I teased.

 

‘Oh mmmmmm, sure.  And those texts last night didn’t say you missed me and were lonely?’

 

‘No idea what you’re talking about,’ I smirked.

 

‘Uh huh,’ he raised his brow at me.

 

‘Ok maybe I missed you a little,’ that cause a further raised brow, ‘Ok a lot.’

 

‘Better,’ he placed a kiss to the tip of my nose.  ‘So what did you have planned for today?’

 

‘Not a lot.  We are slowly getting through our hangovers and then we’re heading to grandpa's’ place for dinner tonight.’

 

‘Sounds fun.’

 

‘Tonight will be yea.  You could come.’

 

‘Are you ready to introduce me to the rest of your family?’

 

‘I don’t see why not.  Though I haven’t had a chance to talk to grandpa yet....’

 

‘Would he not approve?’

 

‘I’m not sure, maybe, maybe not.  He’s pretty easy going, but he does have this thing about sleeping around.’

 

‘Well you’re not exactly sleeping around.  Are you?’

 

‘Of course I’m not!’

 

‘Just checking.  I don’t share well.’

 

‘Neither do I.  Dustie tried.’

 

‘Sorry what now?!’ he exclaimed.

 

‘Oh yea.  She asked if I wanted to be sister wives.’

 

‘Okaaaaaaaaaay.  Wow she’s a lot like Sarah.’

 

‘Yup.  Probably while I was pulled towards Sarah in the first place.’

 

‘I mean Dusties’ a beautiful woman but...’

 

‘You don’t have to justify your discomfort babe, it’s probably lower than mine right about now,’ I chuckled.

 

‘Thank God for that.’

 

‘Though she does want me to ask if you have any hot single friends for her.’  That got a full laugh out of him.

 

‘I’ll see what I can do.’

 

‘Much appreciated.’ I laid a quick kiss on his lips.  ‘Now about dinner?’

 

‘I’m happy to come as long as I won’t be crucified.’

 

‘No need to worry about that.  Like I said, grandpas’ pretty chill, even if he isn’t completely comfortable with my choices, so long as he thinks I’m happy, he’s pretty supportive.  And he would never outwardly be rude or mean.’

 

‘Good to know.’

 

‘So I have some news.’

 

‘Do I need to be worried?’

 

‘No, I’m pretty sure you’ll be pretty happy about this.’

 

‘Ok, hit me.’

 

I took a deep breath before responding.  ‘I’ve decided to move back to L.A.’

 

‘Really?’ Pete didn’t seem as excited as I expected.

 

‘Yea, I mean, unless you don’t want me to?’

 

‘No it’s not that, I just don’t want you moving here because of me.’

 

‘Not everything is about you Pete.  Yes it will be nice to live in the same city, hell the same country, but you are not the be all end all of all my decisions,’ I was more than a little miffed that he thought I would make such a huge decision only because of him.

 

‘Sorry princess, that wasn’t fair.  I know you aren’t the type to let a guy dictate your life choices, that was stupid to say,’ he apologised.

 

‘It’s ok Pete.  And honestly, I have been that person before, with Christian, but this isn’t that.  I’ve missed my family, I’ve missed my friends, I’ve missed this place, you’re just an added benefit.’

 

‘In that case, this benefit is fucking stoked to hear you’re going to be living here.  When do you plan to move?’

 

‘By the end of the year.  I need to arrange a few things back home obviously, and talk to my family.  Their going to be sad and maybe a little confused, but they’ll get over it.’

 

‘I’m sure they’ll realise it’s your life and when they see it makes you happy, they’ll be on board.’

 

‘Yea they will.  I’ll miss them though.’

 

‘You can always fly home for visits, and I’m assuming they still come back here from time to time?’

 

‘Yea bi-annually pretty much.  Sometimes more often.  Mum once was here like three times in under twelve months, that was pretty rare though.’

 

‘Wow that’s, quite a lot.’

 

‘Yea, my brother went into the air force academy in Colorado, so they were here for that during like June, then mum brought my sister over for her birthday, mostly because my cousin Leah had just been born, and then the following August was when my grandmother died and we all came.’

 

‘I’m sorry you had to go through that, but I’m glad you were able to be here.’

 

‘Me too.  Anyway, I assume they’ll try to make it more regular, if possible, if I’m here.  They’ve gotten used to seeing me once a month or so for the past eighteen months.’

 

‘You didn’t see them that often before?’

 

‘No, we lived on separate islands.  Them in the south, me in the north, made catching up kinda difficult, but we managed at least two to three times a year.  It’s been better lately, I didn’t realise how much I missed them until I started seeing them more often.’

 

‘And you’re sure you’re ready to say goodbye to that?’

 

‘No, but I’m sure I want to be here.  It’s going to suck being so far away from them, but I’m an adult and I can’t let missing my mom influence this decision.’

 

‘Just because you’re an adult doesn’t mean you can’t take into account your emotions.  This is a big decision and shouldn’t be made lightly.’

 

‘I know that.  And honestly, I’ve been wanting to move back since I was probably fifteen.  I’d always planned to when I was in my twenties, it just never happened.  Now I have only myself to worry about and I want to do what will make me happy.’

 

‘As long as you will be happy here.’

 

‘I’m pretty sure I will be, but if suddenly I’m not, I can always go back.  It’ll suck, because it’s a huge fucking deal, but just because I’m moving here, doesn’t mean I’ll always be stuck here.’

 

‘That’s true.  I’m really happy you’re going to be here, I wasn’t really sure what I was going to do when you went home.  I was trying to plan how many times I could get out to New Zealand during tour.’

 

‘That’s really cute, but you don’t really have to worry about that now.  In six months I’ll be back.’

 

‘Six months is still a long time.’

 

‘It is, but we’ll make it work.’

 

‘So long as you don’t replace me.’

 

‘I would never do that, unless I happen to find a Hemsworth brother, then I can’t guarantee what I’ll do.’

 

‘God them now too?’  I nodded.  ‘I’m going to have to hire a hitman.’

 

‘Please don’t.  I wouldn’t be able to handle you going to prison.’

 

‘Fine, but I sincerely hope you never meet a Hemsworth, or Tatum for that matter.  Anyone else I need to worry about?’

 

‘Well probably Milo Ventimiglia, he’s kinda had a piece of my heart since Gilmore Girls in 2001.’

 

‘Oh Jesus!  Is there noone I don’t have to compete with?’

 

‘Yea Corey Taylor.’

 

‘Gee great,’ he deadpanned.

 

‘I’m kidding babe.  You’re stuck with me now, regardless if I meet some super hot, muscle bound, God like man.’

 

‘Not so sure how I feel about that description.’

 

‘You should feel pretty good, I include you in that category.’

 

‘I’m not exactly muscle bound.’

 

‘Not like Hemsworth or even Milo, but you definitely aren’t lacking.  You have the exact right musculature for your body, perfectly proportioned.’

 

‘Thanks, I think.’

 

‘You’re welcome,’ I replied giving him a quick kiss.

 

Just then I heard the front door open and Dustie calling out, ‘Food is here!  Put your clothes back on and come eat!’

 

I walked in from the back patio smiling.

 

‘Still clothed.’

 

‘Huh.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘Nothing just a little surprised that you didn’t jump him the second I left.  I mean I would’ve.’

 

‘Dustie!’ I cried as I blushed profusely.

 

‘Tell me you weren’t thinking it?’

 

The blush on my cheeks reached new heights at that comment and I heard Pete chuckle.

 

‘See?  Case closed.  Now are you eating in you bikini or are you getting changed?’

 

‘I’ll get changed,’ I quickly rushed to my room, more from embarrassment than the actual desire to get changed.

 

This might be a long day....


	31. Catching Up

We were just pulling up to grandpas’ in Pete Merc, it was a very nice car.  We’d spent the day just laxing out at Dusties’ watching t.v. catching up.  It was nice, they seemed to get along which I was happy about.  I didn’t think they wouldn’t, but it was still good to have that confirmed.  Things might be a little different with grandpa, time to bite the bullet.

 

We walked to the porch and made out way in.

 

‘We’re baaaaaaaaaaack!’ I called out, not seeing grandpa in the living or dining rooms.

 

‘In the kitchen,’ I heard him call out.

 

We all made out way to the kitchen to see what grandpa was doing.

 

‘Ooooh smells good.  Whatcha cookin?’

 

‘I thought I’d make enchiladas’ for dinner,’ he said smiling as he looked over, I saw his face register surprise as he recognised there was someone else in the house, ‘Hi.’

 

‘Grandpa, this is Pete, Pete this is my grandpa Dennis.’

 

‘Nice to meet you sir,’ Pete held out his hand, grandpa took it in his hand rimly shook hands.

 

‘Nice to meet you too Pete.  How do you know Danni?’

 

‘We met in Hawaii a few days ago.’

 

Grandpa looked at me, trying to see what exactly was going on, I smiled at him to show I was happy, he gave a small nod and a large smile graced his face.

 

‘You joining us for dinner Pete?’

 

‘If it’s not too much trouble, that’d be great sir.’

 

‘No trouble at all, and call me Dennis.’

 

‘Thanks Dennis.’

 

‘Go sit down, dinner won’t be long.’

 

I signaled to Dustie and Dennis that I would be there in a minute, I wanted to talk to grandpa first.

 

‘So Pete.  Is he just a friend or?’

 

‘He’s not just a friend no.’

 

‘And you only met a few days ago?’

 

‘That is correct.’

 

‘And how long ago did you end things with Christian?’

 

‘A few days ago,’ I mumbled, I could feel the heat rising up my cheeks.

 

‘Do you think this is smart Danni?  Getting involved with someone new when you’ve just gotten out of a serious long term relationship?’

 

‘I’m happier than I’ve been in years grandpa.  I didn’t mean for this to happen, but I really care about Pete, he’s a really sweet guy, and he treats me so well.’

 

‘I can see how happy you are Danni, and if that’s down to Pete coming into your life, I can’t fault him.  But I want you to be careful, I don’t want you to lose yourself to another relationship.’

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

‘I saw how you were when you were with Christian, you changed.  Not that it’s a bad thing, change is good, but I watched you lose a part of yourself, I don’t want you to lose any more of yourself.’

 

‘I won’t grandpa, and if you think I am, please tell me.  I feel more like myself now than I have for years.’

 

‘I will Danni, you have my word.  And if you like Pete, and he makes you happy, that’s all that matters to me.

 

‘Thank you grandpa,’ I threw my arms around him in a big hug.

 

‘You’re welcome kiddo.  Now go on, I’ll be done here in a few minutes and we can eat.’

 

I walked back into the living room with a smile on my face, that had gone better than I thought it might, this was why I loved my grandpa so much.  I noticed that Dusties’ kids were all in the living room again, I cringed a little realising that the older two, who were eighteen and twenty, clearly knew who Pete was, and I hadn’t been able to make introductions.

 

‘So like, what are you doing here?’ Dianna asked.

 

‘He came to see me,’ I answered as I sat down beside Pete.

 

‘How do you two know each other?’

 

‘We met in Hawaii a few days ago,’ I replied.

 

‘Okaaaaaaaaaaay.  That doesn’t really explain why Pete Wentz is sitting in grandpa's’ living room.’

 

‘We’re uhhhhh...’ I looked at Pete unsure what to say, he just shrugged.  It was up to me apparently.  I was saved from answer when grandpa came out to tell us dinner was up.

 

We all walked to the table and dished up, moving back to the couch, we only ever ate the the table on Thanksgiving and Christmas, the rest of the time we ate watching T.V. or just chatting.

 

‘So Danni, how was the wedding?  I didn’t get to ask last night,’ grandpa asked.

 

‘It was beautiful, exactly how Sarah wanted it.’

 

‘Well you put in a lot of work to make sure it all came together,’ Dustie supplied.

 

‘Yea I did,’ I chuckled.

 

‘From what I saw of the reception, it looked perfect for Sarah,’ Pete added.

 

Dustie choked on her food a little, while everyone else was sitting in stunned silence.

 

‘You were at the wedding?’ Dustie asked confused.

 

‘Only the reception,’ he explained.

 

‘He found me sitting alone on the beach about halfway through the reception and when Sarah found me, she insisted he come join the fun.’

 

‘From what I know of Sarah, that sounds about right,’ Dustie agreed.

 

‘Wait!  So you two,’ Dianna gestured between us, ‘Met at Dannis’ best friends wedding reception?’

 

‘Uh yea...why?’  I asked confused.

 

‘That’s like...some fairytale stuff right there.’

 

‘I...I guess...’ I said more than a little dazed by that comment.

 

I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down to see Leah trying to get my attention.  I bent down and placed her on my lap, moving my plate to sit on her lap.

 

‘What’s up sweetie?’  Leah was a very shy kid but so adorable and I’d missed her a lot.

 

‘He’s cute,’ she whispered in my ear.

 

‘Yes he is,’ I whispered back.

 

‘Do you like him?’  

 

‘Very much.  Why?’

 

‘Because he likes you too, I can tell.  You should tell him.’

 

‘He already knows kiddo.’

 

‘Really?  So have you kissed yet?’

 

I couldn’t help but giggle at the wonder in her voice, she must really like Pete, after not even saying two words to him in the five minutes she’d been around him.

 

‘Yea sweetie, we have.’

 

‘Are you going to marry him?’

 

‘I don’t know baby, we only just met.’

 

‘You should.’

 

‘I’ll keep that in mind,’ I gave her a kiss on the head and she got off my lap, handing me back my place, before going back to her spot beside grandpa.

 

‘What was that about?’ Pete asked quietly in my ear.

 

‘She likes you,’ I smiled at him.

 

‘Huh,’ he looked a little surprised by that.

 

‘You should be flattered, she’s a damn shy kid, takes her awhile to warm up to people.  You’re obviously special.’

 

‘Don’t I know it,’ he replied with a wink.


	32. TMI

I woke up feeling someone rubbing my arm and kissing my head.

 

‘Wakey wakey princess.’

 

‘Uggghhh, no comfy,’ I grumbled.

 

‘Come on, let's’ get you to bed,’ he chuckled.

 

‘Bleh,’ I yawned, stretched out my back and opened my eyes.  ‘What time is it?’

 

‘Just after ten.’

 

‘Where’d everyone go?’

 

‘Well Dennis went to bed a little while ago, Dustie went to put Leah down about half an hour ago, and uhhh Jordan and Dianna got picked up by their dad.’

 

‘Alex was here?’

 

‘Yea.  You didn’t tell me you were related to and L.A. cop.’

 

‘I didn’t even think about it to be fair, he’s been a cop since I was like five or something.  He didn’t grill you did he?’

 

‘A little.’

 

‘Oh I’m sorry babe, if I’d known he was coming over I’d have at least tried to stay awake and make introductions.’

 

‘It’s ok, he just cares about you, and Dustie was able to reign him in.’

 

‘Yea Dusties’ good like that, still I’m sorry.’

 

‘Nothing to be sorry for princess.  You have a good family here, they all clearly care about you, and want what’s best for you.’

 

‘That’s true.  After grandpa, Alex was the main male figure in my life, him and Dustie were together from high school, I miss him.  I don’t get to see him much when I come back, they’ve been separated since I was fifteen, maybe sixteen.  That was the last time I really got to spend any time with him, he’s got his other family now,’ I said sadly.

 

‘You will always be his family, trust me, he thinks of you as another daughter.’

 

‘You think so?’

 

‘Definitely.’

 

‘Thanks.’

 

‘I was surprised Leah didn’t go with Alex.’

 

‘Oh Leah isn’t Alex's’, her dad is Orlando.’

 

‘Orlando?’

 

‘Yea Dusties’ last boyfriend, they were together for a few years and split when Leah was maybe three, he was a little unstable.’

 

‘How so?’

 

‘Unchecked bipolar which made him really...I guess aggressive is the best word, not like violent, as least not physically, but emotionally yea, he would just fly into rages apparently and then be all apologetic and crying.  Dustie couldn’t keep letting him treat her or Leah like that, so she left him.  He was also weirdly attached to his mom, like whatever his mom told him to do, he would, whether it was good or bad.  He desperately needed help, I’m hoping he got it, because he was a genuinely nice guy a lot of the time.  I only met him once but I really liked him, we clicked, similar sense of humour, after a couple days we already had inside jokes, kinda sad that he couldn’t take care of himself, or accept help.’

 

‘Mmmmm bipolar is a nasty bitch.’

 

‘Don’t I know it.  I’ve got way too many family and friends who have it, and until they got treatment they were...hard work.’

 

‘I know what you mean, my friends and family had a pretty shit time with me before I got help.’

 

‘No doubt, but at least they stuck with you and helped you get through it.’

 

‘Yea but I was never violent, at least not to anyone besides myself, that would be a lot harder to stick around for.  I think Dustie did the right thing, you don’t want a child in that environment.’

 

‘I agree.  I’m going to go find her and see if she’s wanting to head back to her place or not.’

 

‘She went to one of the back bedrooms.’

 

‘Got it, won’t be long,’ I placed a quick kiss on his lips and went to find my aunt.

 

I found her in what was her old bedroom, before she got married to Alex.  Leah was asleep and Dustie was doing something on her phone.

 

‘Hey,’ I spoke quietly.

 

‘Hey hon, nice to see you awake.’

 

‘Yea sorry about that.  I hear I missed Alex's’ interrogation.’

 

‘Yea, that was something else, he wasn’t even like that when Dianna got a girlfriend.’

 

‘Maybe because her girlfriend is A. Not famous, and B. A girl.  Girls are less trouble apparently, and no worries of a pregnancy scare.’

 

‘That’s true, but it shows how much he cares about you still.’

 

‘Yea I know.  I miss him.’

 

‘I’m sorry babe, maybe we can arrange a day with him while you’re here.’

 

‘I’d like that.  Anyway, did you want to head back to your house or....’

 

‘I think so, I’m tossing up leaving Leah here, she’s already asleep.’

 

‘I don’t see why not, so long as you tell grandpa, then again, is she likely to freak out if you aren’t here in the morning?’

 

‘No, she stays here once a week usually, I don’t think she’ll mind at all.  Let me just go tell Dennis and I’ll meet you guys out front.’

 

‘Ok.’

 

I walked back out to Pete and motioned for him to meet me at the door.

 

‘The three of us are going to head back to Dusties’ and Leah will stay here.’

 

‘Ok sounds good.’

 

Dustie came out a few minutes later.

 

‘Ok party people let's’ roll.’

 

‘I don’t know that I’d call us party people, I was just asleep on the couch before ten pm.’

 

‘You had a long night, after a flight, anyone would have been asleep,’ Dustie supplied easily.

 

‘I’ll take your word for it.’

 

We all got in Pete's’ car, me in front Dustie in the back.

 

‘So I have a question,’ Pete asked then.

 

‘For whom?’ I queried.

 

‘Whoever wants to answer.’

 

‘Oooooh intriguing,’ Dustie replied.

 

‘Of the family I’ve met so far, everyone seems to be relatively tall, including your kids Dustie, who are freaking tall.’

 

‘That they are, taller than me anyway, and not far off Alex, and he’s a tall dude.’

 

‘That he is.  My question is, Danni what happened?’

 

I couldn’t help but laugh at that, I knew I was short, and I looked so out of place amongst everyone in my family bar my mother, who was only an inch taller than me.

 

‘My moms’ short too.’

 

‘Yea and we have no idea why she is, our parents were both tall.  Mom was just taller than me, and Dad was six foot plus,’ Dustie explained with a giggle.

 

‘So you and your mom are the only shorties in the family?’

 

‘Yea pretty much, even our extended family is relatively tall, at least the ones I’ve met.’

 

‘Grandma Betty wasn’t tall, but I’m not sure you ever got to meet her, at least not at a time you would remember.’

 

‘That’s your Dad's’ mom right?’

 

‘Right.’

 

‘But Cindy and David aren’t short, nor was grandpa.’

 

‘True, and Ronnie, but again you probably didn’t meet him.  Their dad was tall though.’

 

‘I didn’t think they all shared the same dad?’

 

‘No they did, Ronnie and your grandpa has a different mom.’

 

‘Got it.’

 

‘Your family sounds mildly confusing,’ Pete interjected.

 

‘Oh you have no fucking idea, wait until you hear about grandmas’ side, shit gets even more crazy there,’ I laughed.

 

‘Amen sister friend,’ Dustie agreed.

 

‘I look forward to trying to understand then.’

 

‘Oh you will never understand, I don’t even understand half of it.  Then you have to add in grandpas’ family, Dennis that is, that gets even more confusing.  Basically I have a lot of cousins, aunts, and uncles, because I have no idea what else to call everyone.’

 

‘You're not wrong Danni, I do the same still.  We have a pretty large extended family, it’s a little hard to keep track of who’s who.’

 

‘Well then I look forward to having no idea who you’re talking about.’

 

‘That sounds about right,’ I giggled.

 

We pulled up to Dusties’ house and walked up to the house.

 

‘Anyone for coffee?’ Dustie asked when we got inside.

 

‘I am not trying to be awake all night, so I’ll pass,’ I responded.

 

‘Suit yourself.  Pete?’

 

‘Please, I’ll need to stay awake to drive home.’

 

‘You can stay if you want, doesn’t bother me,’ Dustie said, ‘so long as you two don’t disturb my slumber with your crazy loud sex.’

 

‘DUSTIE!!!’ I squealed hiding my face in my hands, I heard Pete choke on his laughter.

 

‘Tell me I’m wrong.’

 

I couldn’t, I really couldn’t, so I just flipped her off and walked to the couch, causing both her and Pete to laugh at me.

 

‘See I know these things, we’re not so different you and I,’ Dustie called out.

 

‘I did NOT need to know that!’

 

‘Pssshhh you know we’re an overshare kinda family.’

 

‘Not true!’

 

‘Uh yes true!  Surely you heard all about grandmas’ nip...’

 

‘STOP! STOP YES I DID OK!  Point made!’ I interrupted.

 

‘I don’t think I want to know how that sentence was going to end,’ Pete stated.

 

‘Nope, you really, really don’t!’ I replied.

 

‘Anyway, you are more than welcome to stay here Pete.  Mi casa is su casa.’

 

‘Thanks but I should probably head home, shower, get changed, unpack my suitcase.’

 

‘Don’t say it!’ I cried out at Dustie as soon as I saw the twinkle in her eye and smirk on her mouth.

 

‘Whatever do you mean?’ she asked mock confused.

 

‘You know exactly what I mean,’ I held eye contact with her.

 

‘Fine!’ she huffed.

 

‘Do I want to know?’ Pete queried.

 

‘Probably better if you don’t,’ I responded.


	33. Baby Sitting

Pete left an hour later, promising to text me when he got home, that message had come through a few minutes ago.

 

_ Home safe.  Wishing I’d decided to stay, I miss you already. Xoxo _

 

He was just unbelievably sweet, it made my heart flutter every time he said something like that.

 

‘I’m guessing, by the goofy smile on your face, that Pete just text you?’

 

‘Yea,’ I replied reamily, typing out a reply.

 

_ I miss you too, and yes you should’ve stayed. Xoxo _

 

‘You two are sickeningly sweet, it’s adorable.’

 

‘Thanks...I think.’

 

‘You’re welcome.  That boy is head over heels for you babe.’

 

‘Really?’

 

‘Oh yea.  The way he watches you, the way his eyes light up when you walk into a room, he hangs off every word you say.  He’s got it bad.’

 

I couldn’t help the goofy smile on my face, the fact that Dustie had noticed these things made my heart soar.

 

‘I feel the same way.’

 

‘I can tell.  You two fit well together, I don’t think I’ve seen a more compatible couple before, you two are like, made for each other.’

 

‘You think so?’ I asked hopefully.

 

‘I really do.  It’s hard to believe you’ve only known each other for a few days, it seems more like years.’

 

‘That’s how it feels too.’

 

‘Then I’d say you’ve found your soulmate.’

 

‘Soul mate?’

 

‘Oh yea.’

 

‘Wow.’

 

‘Yup.  It’s rare, don’t let it go.’

 

‘I won’t.’

 

‘Good.  Now I don’t know about you, but bed is calling my name.  See you in the morning.’

 

‘Right behind you.  See you in the morning.’

 

* * * * 

 

_ To- Princess _

_ Morning princess. Hope you slept OK.  Bed felt lonely :( _

 

_ To- Petey <3 _

_ Morning babe.  Slept OK, missed you though :( _

 

_ To- Princess _

_ I missed you too.  What are your plans for the day? _

 

_ To- Petey <3 _

_ We were going to go car shopping, get rid of Dusties’ terrible soccer mom van.  You? _

 

_ To- Princess _

_ Sounds like a valid plan.  Unsure.... _

 

_ To- Petey <3 _

_ You could join us? _

 

_ To- Princess _

_ I really don’t want to impose on your family time.  Besides I should probably do some laundry and what not. _

 

_ To- Petey <3 _

_ We really don’t mind, but if you’d prefer to do laundry... :P _

 

_ To- Princess _

_ Definitely not!  I’d much rather spend my time with you. _

 

_ To- Petey <3 _

_ Well Dustie just said and I quote, ‘Tell him he has to come, we need a dude there so the salesmen aren’t complete misogynistic assholes’.  So looks like the laundry will have to wait. _

 

_ To- Princess _

_ Apparently so.  Ok what time are you heading out? _

 

_ To- Petey <3 _

_ After lunch, we’ve gotta go get Leah and then Dustie needs to go into the office for a bit, so I’m on babysitting duty. _

 

_ To- Princess _

_ Want some help? _

 

_ To- Petey <3 _

_ I’m not going to say no.  I should be back at Dusties’ in an hour or so. _

 

_ To- Princess _

_ Cool, I’ll be there shortly after that. _

 

_ To- Petey <3 _

_ See you soon xoxo _

 

_ To-Princess _

_ See you soon xoxo _

 

Dustie and I were just finishing breakfast, I still needed a quick shower, but Dustie was already dressed for the office.

 

‘When do we have to leave?’

 

‘In about twenty minutes.’

 

‘Ok, I better go jump through the shower then.  Won’t be long.’

 

I rushed through a quick shower and threw on some cotton shorts and a tank top, it was going to be damn hot today.

 

‘Right lets’ go,’ I called when I got back out to the living room.

 

‘Is Pete coming over?’

 

‘Yup.  Is that cool?’

 

‘So long as you don’t scar Leah for life,’ she shrugged.

 

‘I think we can handle not getting it on in front of your daughter.’

 

‘Really?  Because the sexual chemistry is off the damn charts and it’s been a couple days by my count.’

 

‘Oh shut up!  I am not some sex crazed teenager, I can control my urges.’

 

‘Better woman than you have become slaves to their desires, and you have found yourself a niece piece of man candy, I’m surprised you didn’t rip his clothes off the second he showed up yesterday.’

 

‘I do have some self control.’

 

‘You have Mother Teresa's’ self control.’

 

‘Well thank you,’ I tipped an imaginary hat.

 

* * * * 

 

I’d been back at Dusties’ with Leah for around fifteen minutes when the doorbell went off.

 

‘Who’s here?’ Leah asked.

 

‘I’m pretty sure it’s Pete, sweetie.’

 

‘Oh I like him.  I’ll get the door,’ she ran over and threw the door wide open.  ‘Hi!’

 

‘Hi cutie, how are you today?’

 

‘I’m good.  How are you?’

 

‘I’m good thank you.  Can I come in?’

 

‘Yes!’ Leah moved away from the door to allow Pete inside.

 

‘Thanks cutie.’

 

Leah ran back over to where I was sitting in the living room.  She had a colouring book and crayons set out on the coffee table and quickly went back to her half finished Frozen picture.

 

‘Morning,’ Pete leant down to place a light kiss on my lips, before sitting down beside me.

 

‘Morning.’

 

‘So how is everyone this morning?’

 

‘I’m pretty good.  Leah how about you?’

 

‘I’m good.  I’m colouring!’

 

Pete and I chuckled.

 

‘I can see that.  You are quite the artist,’ Pete commented.

 

‘Yea I want to be a painter when I get big.’

 

‘I think you’ll be a very famous painter.’

 

‘Really?’ Leah's’ eyes lit up at Pete's’ response.

 

‘Yup,’ he nodded his head.

 

‘Yay!’

 

We chuckled at her enthusiasm, I hoped she didn’t lose that anytime soon.

 

‘So when will Dustie be back?’

 

‘Not for a couple hours, she had to show a client through a house over in Sherman Oaks.’

 

‘Nice neighbourhood, pretty close to where I am actually.’

 

‘Huh.  Didn’t know that.’

 

‘I’m more than slightly thankful that people don’t know where I live.’

 

‘Do I get to know?’

 

‘Of course you do.  Just tell me when and I’ll take you there.’

 

‘Cool,’ I smiled.

 

‘Can we go to the park?’ Leah asked then.

 

‘Sure sweetheart, put your colouring things away and we’ll go.’

 

Leah packed up her crayons, grabbed her colouring book, and dutifully took them to her bedroom.

 

‘All done,’ she called when she got back to the living room.

 

‘Ok.  Do you want me to bring snacks?’

 

‘Animal crackers and juice please.’

 

‘Got it.’

 

I found the requested snacks, threw them into a cross body bag Dustie had grabbed for me and we headed out the door.

 

‘I’ll be honest, I have no idea where the park is.’

 

‘I know where it is!’ Leah exclaimed.

 

‘You sure about that?’

 

‘Well......maybe.’

 

‘Give me a sec then.’

 

I pulled out my phone and jumped on Google Maps, pulling up the satellite view of Granada Hills, our current location.

 

‘K.  There’s one a few streets over, do you normally walk?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘Ok then, thata way!’ I pointed left up the street.  We were only about three blocks back from the park, so it shouldn’t take us too long.

 

‘Swing me,’ Leah shouted a few minutes later.

 

‘What do you say?’

 

‘Swing me please?’

 

‘Better.’

 

I grabbed one of her hands, and motioned for Pete to grab the other.  Together we swung Leah along  between us for almost a block.

 

‘Ok can we stop?  My arms are getting tired,’ I asked.

 

‘Ok,’ Leah replied easily, removing her hand from mine but keeping hold of Pete's.

 

‘Oh I see how it is.  Gotta new favourite huh?’

 

‘Hey don’t hate because she picked me,’ Pete smirked.

 

‘I like his hand,’ Leah replied.

 

‘Uhhhh...what?’

 

‘It feels nice.’

 

‘Well alright then,’ I chuckled.  Man kids said some weird shit.

 

‘Thanks cutie.  I like your hand too.’

 

‘Thanks,’ Leah giggled.

 

We arrived at the park and Leah took off running for the swings.  I watched as she climbed onto the swing and began pumping her little legs, getting higher and higher.

 

‘Danni!  Danni!  Push me!’

 

‘Duty calls,’ I smiled at Pete as I walked over to the swingset.

 

‘How high do you want to go?’

 

‘Real high....but don’t let me fall.’

 

‘I got ya sweetie.’

 

I began to push her, moving further back as she swung in a bigger and bigger arc.

 

‘Higher!  Higher!’

 

‘Are you sure?’

 

‘Yes!’

 

I pushed her slightly harder and let her swing a few times, before I pushed again.

 

‘Weeeeeee!  I’ll swing myself now!’

 

‘Ok kiddo.  I’m going to go sit over on the bench.  Call if you need me.’

 

‘Ok.’

 

I walked over to Pete and sat down beside him.

 

‘She’s a sweet kid,’ he was smiling over at Leah.

 

‘Yea she is.  If she likes you, you will always know.’

 

‘You’re really good with her.’

 

‘I kinda fell in love with her when she was a baby,’ I shrugged, ‘she was pretty much the first baby that made me think about having kids myself.’

 

‘Motherly instincts kicked in huh?’

 

‘Oh yea.  She was really upset one day when we were at grandpas’ house with all the family, it was really hot, grandpas A.C. had broken, and everyone was really tired so I picked her up, took her into one of the bedrooms and calmed her down.  Got her to sleep in about ten minutes, but the second I moved she woke up.  So I ended up getting stuck laying down with her on my chest for like an hour, thank God I had my phone.’

 

‘Sounds like you’d be a great mom.’

 

I shrugged, I hoped I would be, but until it’s your own kid, you never really know.  The good thing about nieces, nephews, cousins, is that you get to give them back.

 

‘I’m not sure.  I was a pretty shitty sister when my siblings were babies.’

 

‘Yea but you were a kid then too, you’re an adult now.  I never thought I’d be a good day, but I think I am.’

 

‘From what I know, you are a great dad.’

 

‘Thanks.’

 

We lapsed into silence as we watched Leah, she’d gotten off the swings and was going down the slide over and over again.

 

After a few minutes she came running over.

 

‘Can I have some animal crackers please?’ she lightly panted.

 

‘Sure thing,’ I dug into the bag on my shoulder and pulled out the animal crackers, handing them over.  I also grabbed out the juice box, knowing she’d want that soon.

 

Leah took the crackers and climbed up on the bench to eat them.

 

‘Danni?’ Leah suddenly asked.

 

‘Yea sweetie?’ I looked down at her.

 

‘Are you going to be a mommy soon?’

 

‘No not soon, why?’

 

‘Because I think you’d be a good mommy, like my mommy.’

 

‘Thank you baby.’

 

‘I think Pete would be a good daddy too, better than my daddy,’ she said sadly.

 

‘Oh baby, your daddy loves you, he’s just...’ I floundered for something to say.

 

‘Leah, your daddy isn’t feeling too good, but he loves you very much I’m sure.  When he feels better I’m sure he will show you just how much,’ Pete helped me out.

 

‘Daddys’ sick?  Will he be ok?’

 

‘Daddys’ not sick like with the sniffles, he just feels sad sometimes.  You know when you watch the Lion King, and you feel sad when Simba's’ dad dies?’  Leah nodded, ‘It’s like that, but he doesn’t know why he feels sad.’

 

‘Oh.  Maybe I can draw him a picture to make him feel better.’

 

‘I think he would love that.’

 

‘I’ll draw one tonight,’ she said with a firm nod.

 

‘Thank you,’ I mouthed to Pete, he just nodded his head in response.

 

‘Can I keep playing?’

 

I looked at the time on my phone, ‘Yea we don’t have to be back for awhile.’

 

‘Yay!’ Leah ran off to the jungle gym.

 

‘You will be an excellent mom, you handled that like a pro.’

 

‘Thank you,’ I blushed lightly, ‘but I was a floundering for a minute there until you helped out.’

 

‘Hey I’ve got two, I’ve answered tougher questions than that.’

 

‘Seasoned pro huh?’

 

‘Something like that,’ he smirked.

 

‘Well thank you just the same.’

 

‘Any time,’ he replied laying a sweet kiss to my lips.


	34. Queen

We left the park about an hour later, Leah was exhausted so I hoisted her up into my arms for the trek home.  I was glad it was only three blocks, my arms were already killing me and we were only halfway there.

 

‘You doing ok there?’ Pete asked.

 

‘Yup.  For a little things, she's freaking heavy, and so damn tall!’

 

‘Here, I’ll carry her,’ he said stopping and holding his arms out.

 

‘You sure?’

 

‘Sure.’

 

I handed her over to him and watched as she snuggled into his chest, well if that didn’t just make my ovaries hurt.  I smiled at the scene as we started walking again.

 

Dustie had text ten minutes ago letting us know she was heading home from the office, which meant she might beat us.

 

We arrived at the house and I saw the van in the driveway.  I opened the door and let Pete walk in first.

 

‘Well isn’t that the sweetest thing,’ Dustie cooed when she saw Leah in Pete's’ arms.

 

‘Hi mommy!  Petes comfy,’ Leah said making us all chuckle lightly.

 

‘I’m sure he is hon, but do you think you might want to get down now and have some lunch?’

 

‘YAY! LUNCH!’ she yelled as she wriggled out of Pete's arms.

 

Pete was good about it and let her go, once her feet hit the ground.

 

‘What would you like for lunch?’

 

‘MAC ‘N CHEESE!’ Leah jumped up and down, clapping excitedly.

 

‘Anyone else?’  Dustie looked at us.

 

‘Do you not know me at all?’ I asked.

 

‘Sorry forgot I was addressing the Mac ‘N Cheese queen,’ Dustie rolled her eyes.

 

‘And don’t you forget it!’

 

‘Pete?’ Dustie queried.

 

‘Sure.  I can make it if you want?’

 

‘Nah it’s all good, I got it.  You three go sit down.’

 

We moved into the living room, Leah grabbed the remote and turned on cartoons and got comfy in the middle of the couch.  Pete and I sat on either side.

 

‘So big Mac ‘N Cheese fan huh?’

 

‘Oh you have no idea.  I used to get packages yearly of just Mac ‘N Cheese that grandpa would send.  Then customs started taking out the cheese packets and that all ended.’

 

‘They left you with just macaroni?’

 

‘Yup.  After that whole mad cow outbreak.  You can get them again now, but it totally sucked for a few years.’

 

‘Understandable.’

 

‘What are we watching?’ I asked Leah.

 

‘Paw Patrol.’

 

‘Don’t think I’ve seen this show.’

 

‘It’s cool.  I love doggies.’

 

‘That I believe, you are your mother's daughter after all.’

 

Pete chuckled, Leah didn’t seem to understand but laughed with Pete.

 

‘I noticed that there seemed to be rather a few dogs around here.’

 

‘Yea, Dustie somehow manages to attract all the strays and cannot let them be rehomed.  There’s also like seven cats, though I think only two or three are hers.  The rest come and go.’

 

‘Damn, that’s uhhhh...’

 

‘Fucking insane, yea I know.  But she looks after them when no one else will,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Very noble.’

 

‘Very stupid, but sweet.  One day she’s going to come home to a house full of stray dogs and wonder what the hell happened.  But as long as everyone’s happy, it’s cool.’

 

‘That really is all that matters.’

 

‘Isn’t she so pretty!’ Leah remarked pointing at the T.V.

 

‘She sure is,’ I responded.

 

‘Beautiful,’ Pete added but when I looked at him, his eyes weren’t on the T.V. but on me.  I blushed lightly and turned back towards the T.V.

 

Dustie came in soon after and handed out bowls of Mac ‘N Cheese to everyone.

 

‘Oh God I’ve missed this,’ I moaned causing Pete and Dustie to laugh.

 

‘I’d forgotten about your love of fine cuisine,’ Dustie teased.

 

‘Quiet in the cheap seats,’ I quipped back.

 

‘Sorry your highness,’ she deadpanned.

 

‘Is Danni really the queen of Mac ‘N Cheese?’ Leah asked.

 

‘Yes I am.’

 

‘Can I be the princess?’

 

‘You sure can.  I hereby proclaim Leah Eaton to be the Mac ‘N Cheese princess hence forth, forever more,’ I said in a regal voice.

 

‘Yay!  Mommy I’m a princess!’

 

‘Yes you are my sweet girl,’ Dustie smiled at Leahs’ enthusiasm.

 

‘So Leah, do you want to go play with Sophia after lunch, while we go look at grown up things?’ Dustie gestured to the three adults in the room.

 

‘Yes!  I love Sophia!’

 

‘Ok well, when you’ve finished lunch, go wash up then pack some things in your backpack that you want to take with you.’

‘Ok mommy,’ Leah began to eat more quickly than before, excited about going to visit with her friend.

She finished her bowl in less than a minute, took it to the kitchen and then ran off to get ready.

‘Damn, she might usurp my throne.’

‘Give it a couple years,’ Dustie replied.

We all finished eating a few minutes later, and I collected the dished and put everything in the dishwasher just as Leah came running down the hall with her overloaded backpack swinging behind her.

‘I’m packed mommy!’

‘What’ve you got?’

‘Colouring books, crayons, two dolls, my Paw Patrols, and Frozen.’

‘Sophia has Frozen at her house, you can leave that here.’

‘But I want mine,’

‘And what happens when you leave it there and then don’t have it anymore?’

‘I won’t forget it.’

‘Leah?’

‘Ok,’ Leah pouted but did take the Frozen DVD out of her bag, handing it to Dustie.

‘Good girl.  Did you also put some pants and a sweater in?  In case it gets cold?’

‘Yes mommy,’ she showed Dustie the clothes in her still unzipped backpack.

‘Ok, I guess we’re good to go.’

‘We can take my car, if you want?’ Pete stated.

‘SAY YES MOMMY!’

‘The princess has spoken,’ I proclaimed.

‘I guess we’re taking your car,’ Dustie laughed.

‘Where are we headed?’

‘Santa Clarita, I’ll direct you when we get closer.’

‘Sounds good.’

We all piled into the car and Pete waited for everyone to be belted in before he pulled away from the curb.

Pete took a couple surface streets before getting onto the I-5 northbound.  It was a short drive from here, about 15 minutes, Susan's’ house was sort of on the border of Santa Clarita and Valencia, not far from the Walmart, this I remembered clearly.

I was unashamed to say I was a lover of Walmart and all the craziness it entailed.


	35. Cars Cars Cars

‘Ok, so being the dude, the salesmans is no doubt going to talk to you and not us,’ Dustie said to Pete as we pulled up to a dealership.

 

‘Sure.’

 

‘So Imma need you to be my mouth.’

 

‘Riiiiight,’ Pete seemed a little confused by Dusties’ phrasing.

 

‘We may need to come up with some elaborate signals to subtly communicate.’

 

‘Or you could tell him what you want before we get out of the car and just nod or shake your head if what the salesman shows us is wrong,’ I suggested.

 

‘Just take the fun out of it why don’t you,’ Dustie teased, ‘Fine, I want something spacious, five seats at least, nothing too crazy power wise.’

 

‘No fucking vans,’ I interrupted.

 

‘Yes no vans,and something relatively new’ Dustie confirmed.

 

‘Ok, and price range?’

 

‘Under $50k.’

 

‘Ok I can work with that.  Anything else?’

 

‘Nope I think that about covers it.’

 

‘Let's’ do this,’ I exclaimed.

 

We excited the car and walked onto the lot and were immediately set upon by an eager salesman who, of course, shook Petes’ hand first, followed by Dustie and myself.

 

‘What can I do for you folks today?’ he spoke directly to Pete.

 

‘Looking for a family wagon,’ Pete replied.

 

‘Well we have a few of those over here,’ he lead us towards a selection of vehicles, ‘Price range?’

 

‘Under $50K.’

 

‘That’s pretty easy.  You’ve got the Audi A4 Allroad, Q3, and Q5, the BMW 3 Series Sports Wagon, the Buick Regal Tour X, the Subaru Outback, and a few options in Volkswagen too.’

 

‘Stay away from the Buick and the Subaru,’ I whispered to Dustie who nodded in agreement.

 

‘What can you tell us about the Audis’?’ Pete asked.

 

‘The A4 and the Q5 are both seven speeds, the Q3 is 6.  The A4 has a 2.0 lite DOHC engine, and the Q3 and Q5 are bot 2.0 litre direct injection engines.  The A4 and the Q5 have the most horsepower at 252, where the Q3 has 200.  The A4 and Q5 are both all-wheel drive, the Q3 is front wheel drive.  They all have bluetooth, a driver information system, cruise control, and keyless entry.  They all have the same air bags, but the A4 and Q5 have the rear curtain option available.  Basically, I would take the Q3 out of the equation if you are looking at Audi.’

 

‘Makes sense,’ Pete replied, ‘Can you give us a minute?’

 

‘Sure I’ll be right over there,’ he pointed inside the building and walked away.

 

‘Thoughts ladies?’

 

‘He’s definitely misogynistic,’ I supplied.

 

‘I meant about the cars.’

 

‘Well I like Audi’s mom and dad got a Q7 last year and it’s pretty fucking awesome.’

 

‘Yea I quite like the Audi too, but would be interested in knowing about the BMW and VW options,’ Dustie added.

 

‘Honestly, they are the same car just with different bodies, and you just pay more for that alone, and the name I guess,’ I supplied and noticed both of them looking at me surprised, ‘What?  Christian was a car guy, and when mom and dad were looking, that’s what they found.  Audi provided all the same things, are made in the same factory, it’s just cheaper because the body shape is different and it’s not a BMW of VW.’

 

‘You seem to know an awful lot about this,’ Dustie said.

 

‘Yea I think you know more than I do,’ Pete agreed.

 

‘Like I said, Christian was a car guy, even if you try not to listen, you pick stuff up, but I learned most of that from mom.  If you want my opinion, I’d go with the Q5, it’s basically the same as the A4 with a cheaper price tag.’

 

‘I’d have to say I agree, based on what the salesman prattled off, there isn’t a huge difference between the A4 and the Q5, but from looking, the Q5 is slightly shorter, but slightly taller, easier for parking, and more head room, you also have more wiggle room if you want to add on any features.  Will you trade your van in?’

 

‘Oh God yes.  Ok should we test drive it?’ Dustie replied.

 

‘Sure I’ll get the keys.’

 

Pete walked off towards the salesman to arrange a test drive.

 

‘Did you really understand what that salesman was talking about?’

 

‘Yea pretty much, I also know a few things he didn’t state, like the Q5 has a bigger fuel tank and better fuel economy, and that is pretty much the entirety of the differences between the A4 and Q5, other than price and body shape.’

 

‘So I guess I didn’t really need Pete.’

 

‘Other than to be the designated guy?  No not really,’ I laughed.

 

Pete came back with the keys and pointed to a silver Audi Q5 beside us.

 

‘We’ve got it for an hour, I’ll drive it around the corner, than it’s all you Dustie.’

 

‘He’s good this one.’

 

‘Don’t I know it,’ I laughed.

 

We got in, me in the back, because I didn’t need to know what the car was like, nor was I the one pretending to buy it.  Once we were around the corner, Pete got out and swapped sides with Dustie.

  
  


‘It drives pretty smooth.’

 

‘It should it has top of the line traction control and if this is the s-series, it has multiple options of stability control.’

 

They both spun around to look at me.

 

‘What?!  Mom and dad got an s-series Q7.  See that screen that popped up in the middle?  That gives you all sorts of options, it’s got GPS, radio, bluetooth and full control over just about everything to do with the car from stability options, to how you want your seat, and even the colour and intensity of lights on the dash, as well as the dash layout.’

 

‘The fact that you know so much about cars is kinda hot,’ Pete stated before remembering Dustie was in the car and getting a little flustered.

 

‘Hey I agree, I can hardly believe that’s my little Danni talking about stability control, and dash layout,’ Dustie said.

 

‘I happen to like cars, and know what I like, so if I like something, I will retain that knowledge for evermore.’

 

‘Anything else you’d like to share with the class?’

 

‘Ummmm well, it’s got auto lights and wipers, it’s got cruise control, but more than that it has the ability to follow the car in front of it.  It has a blind spot alert, which is a yellow light on the inside of the mirror that flashes if there is a car or even a person in your blindspot.  That thing in front of the gearstick is a touch pad, you can use the GPS just by writing letters, it’s also where you control the entire system.  You can upgrade the sound system for like $10K but it’s not really necessary unless you want to go deaf in a month.  It has 360 degree cameras including top and bottom, so if you get parking assist it’s actually really helpful, you can see everything on the screen.’

 

‘Holy shit!’ they both exclaimed at the same time.

 

‘Did you read the manual while I was inside?’ Pete asked.

 

‘No I was there, she didn’t.’

 

‘Did you seriously just retain all that information because your parents have the model up?’

 

‘Uhhhh yea.  There’s more, but that was all the important stuff really.’

 

‘Next time I buy a car I’m bringing you with me,’ Pete declared firmly.

 

‘If you’d brought me last time I could’ve prevented you from getting the Merc, but such is life.’

 

‘What is wrong with my car?’

 

‘Nothing if you don’t mind paying an extra $20K for something just because of the badges,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Huh.  Well alright then.’

 

‘Ok, so I’ve listened to all the good points about and I like how it drive, and the features are great, it’s going to be hard to decide what to include and what to exclude.  Any negatives?’

 

‘No not at all, it even has a five star Ncap safety rating.’

 

‘And that is?’

 

‘The European safety standards for vehicles.  Five star is the highest a vehicle can score, so you can’t ask for much better than that.’

 

‘Well ok.  I’m pretty sure I don’t need to look at any other cars.  This was a hell of a lot easier than I thought it would be.’

 

‘Now the fun part.’

 

‘What’s that?’ Dustie asked.

 

‘Negotiations.  You decide what you want added on, I’ll deal with the salesman, I learned from the best,’ I smirked.

 

‘Your mom?’ Dustie queried.

 

‘Nope.  Dad, he got over $20K knocked off theirs’ and that was after trade in and with all the added extras.’

 

‘Damn!’ Pete exclaimed.

 

‘Yea damn!  How much did they end up paying?’

 

‘Ok so Audis’ are like way more expensive over there.  The one they wanted was around $135K, they got it for $88 I think, the got about $25K for the Pajero and haggled down from there, and got the dude to throw in a tow bar for a dollar.’

 

‘Well fuck!’ Pete said.

 

‘Yea I think I’m in good hands.’

 

‘Oh you are trust me.’


	36. Celebration

‘Holy FUCK!’

 

‘Seconded, I think your dad would be proud.  You made that dude sweat!’

 

‘Thank you, thank you.’

 

Even with all the addons which totalled $49,075 which excluded the on-road costs and tax, I managed to get $6K on her craptastic van, and another $3K off the ticket price bringing the total down to $42,075, $575 above standard sticker price.  When I’d said that we would go to a competitor up the road, he’d agree to everything. 

 

‘I thought he was going to pass out at one stage,’ Pete added.

 

‘Yea well, he shouldn’t have been such a dick when he realised it wasn’t you buying the car.’

 

‘Amen sister friend,’ Dustie exclaimed.

 

‘Yea he was a condescending pig,’ Pete agreed.

 

‘So you happy Dustie?’

 

‘Oh hell yeah.  I just got a premium Audi $10K cheaper than I should have.  This calls for a celebration!’

 

‘As much as I would love to, can we maybe not celebrate as hard as the other night?  I’d like to not get absolutely smashed for like the fifth time in a little over a week,’ I replied.

 

‘Had a good time in Hawaii then?’

 

‘Probably too much of a good time actually.’

 

‘No such thing, but fine, we will not celebrate too hard tonight.  Should I invite Susan?’

 

‘Depends, do we have to play pool with her?’

 

‘Not if we go somewhere without a pool table.’

 

‘I’m guessing Susan is good at pool?’  Pete asked.

 

‘She used to play professionally with Billy,’ I replied.

 

‘Wow, so really good then.’

 

‘Yea, and super competitive.’

 

‘Fun, fun.’

 

‘Oh yea, so much fun,’ Dustie rolled her eyes.

 

‘So what do you suggest then?’  I asked Dustie.

 

‘How about Karaoke?’

 

‘Ugghh.  Really?  But Susan will still be competitive as hell at that.’

 

‘Yes but I’ve heard you sing, there’s no way you won’t beat her ass,’ Dustie stated.

 

‘Thank you for the vote of confidence, but idunno...’

 

‘Hey you have a beautiful, from the few times I’ve heard you sing, you will beat her.’

 

‘I’m not so worried about that.  I don’t really like singing in public.’

 

‘Really?’

 

‘She’s been that way since a pre-teen, as a child, she had no shame, but now...not big on the whole public speaking or singing thing,’ Dustie supplied.

 

‘If I could get someone to sing with you....would you do it?’ Pete asked.

 

‘Well it really depends on who, but I guess so.  At least all the attention wouldn’t be on me.’

 

‘Alright.  Dustie, tell Susan we’re going to Karaoke.  Where are we going?’

 

‘Well there’s Paladino’s, The Cork Lounge, or Carnival Karaoke.’

 

‘Not Paladino’s , they have pool tables,’ I interjected.

 

‘Ok.  Carnival is open until two, and The Cork Lounge is open until twelve.  Does that influence the decision,’ Dustied enquired.

 

‘Yea.  Let's’ do Cork Lounge, it means that regardless, we have to leave at twelve, and therefore no more drinking past that point.’

 

‘I think your logic is flawed, but sure Cork Lounge it is,’ Dustie agreed.

 

* * * * 

 

We got to Cork Lounge at nine, we figured it’d give us enough time to have something to eat and a couple drinks to soothe the nerves, and then we could have a couple drinks after before heading home.

 

The inside was done like a traditional American Diner, it was pretty damn cool.  They served food until ten pm, and Karaoke started at nine thirty, so we grabbed a booth and ordered some curly fries and burgers.

 

I heard the door open and close, but didn’t think much about it until I heard a very familiar voice.

 

‘Hey Pete.’

 

My head snapped up in the direction of the voice.

 

‘Danni I presume?’ he said holding out a hand.

 

‘Uh I...yea that’s...I’m Danni,’ I stuttered out.

 

‘Smooth Danni, smooth,’ Dustie chastised.

 

‘I’m Dustie, Dannis’ cool aunt, and this is Susan.’

 

‘Nice to meet you all, I’m Patrick.’

 

‘Oh we know,’ Susan said casually.

 

I finally managed to form words, ‘Pete, am I to understand that you asked PATRICK STUMP to come sing karaoke?’

 

‘Yup,’ he popped the p.

 

‘And that was supposed to help with my nerves how?’

 

‘Because I get nervous too,’ Patrick supplied easily.

 

I stared wide eyed at him for moment.

 

‘I’m sorry, you, Patrick Martin Stump, lead singer of Fall Out Boy, get nervous singing karaoke?’

 

‘I get nervous before all our shows, but there’s something especially nerve wracking about small venues.’

 

‘Ok....I’m obviously dreaming.  I got knocked out at Sarah’s wedding and I’m in a coma.  I’m not sitting with Pete and Patrick from Fall Out Boy, in a karaoke bar, I am in a hospital bed hooked up to machines and lucid dreaming...yup that's’ gotta be it.’

 

Dustie reached over and pinched my arm.

 

‘Ow what the fuck Dustie?’

 

‘You aren’t dreaming hon, this is real.  Enjoy it.’

 

I took in a deep breath, looking between Pete and Patrick.

 

‘You’re both here,’ they nodded, ‘and you’re going to do karaoke with me?’ I looked at Patrick who nodded, ‘and I really met you at my best friends wedding reception?’ Pete nodded, ‘well alright then.’

 

I flagged a waitress down then, ‘Yea I’m going to need the strongest drink you have on offer, actually two.  Thanks.’

 

‘Coming right up hon.’

 

‘Well while Danni is having a mild panic attack.  It’s nice to meet you Patrick, I’m a fan of your work,’ Susan said.

 

‘Thanks, always nice to meet fans,’ he smiled easily, blushing slightly at the compliment.

 

‘It’s kinda cool to be sitting here with half of Fall Out Boy,’ Dustie commented.

 

‘Well Andy lives in Portland, so was a little difficult to get him here, and Joe's’ wife is expecting a baby any day now, so he’s not really leaving the house,’ Patrick responded.

 

‘Plus we’re the better half anyway,’ Pete joked, earning him a smack on the arm from both myself and Patrick.  ‘Jeez I’m kidding guys.’

 

‘Have you guys ordered?’ Patrick asked.

 

‘Yea I got you a burger and fries,’ Pete answered.

 

‘Cool, thanks man.’

 

My drinks had mercifully arrived and I downed half of one in one go.

 

‘Holy shit!  That’s stronger than I expected,’ I coughed slightly.

 

‘You did ask for the strongest thing on offer,’ Pete smirked.

 

‘Good point,’ I took another small sip.

 

‘Better?’

 

‘Much.’

 

‘Gonna stop freaking out now?’  Dustie asked.

 

‘Think I’m good,’ I replied, ‘Hi Patrick, I’m Danni, how lovely of you to join us this evening.’

 

That caused the entire table to laugh.

 

‘Hi Danni, pleasure to be here,’ he smiled that adorable Patrick smile.

 

‘Pete told me you were in Florida?’

 

‘Got back yesterday.’

 

‘And you decided that going out to karaoke on your first day back sounded like the ideal plan?’

 

‘Not exactly, but when Pete called saying he was going to karaoke with his new girlfriend and her family, I was more than a little intrigued, I wasn’t about to miss it,’ Patrick smiled lightly punching Pete on the arm.

 

‘Well our good fortune then,’ Susan replied.

 

‘Yea the more the merrier, should we go sign up?’ Dustie added.

 

That was met with a round of nods, and we all got up and went over to the sign up sheet.  Dustie and Susan decided it was only fair if the two of them sung together, since Patrick and I were going to sing together.  Pete stated he was in no way going to be singing and was here only for moral support.

 

Susan and Dustie chose Black Velvet by Alannah Myles, and Patrick and I debated on our song for a good five minutes, still not able to decide, I wanted a Fall Out Boy song, and he really didn’t.  Everyone went back to the table, leaving me and Patrick looking at the song options.

 

‘What about Ed Sheeran?’ Patrick suggested.

 

‘Ok but what song.  I can’t get into the right register for a bunch of them.’

 

‘Well how about Shape Of You?’

 

‘Ooooooh...that could work.  You do the first verse, and I’ll come in during the pre-chorus, and you can drop off in the middle, and then the chorus together.  Yea?’

 

‘I like it.  I’ll do the backing vocals during the bridges and then we’ll carry on the same way through the rest of the song.’

 

‘Sounds perfect.  Thank you so much for this Patrick, you really didn’t have to do this.’

 

‘Hey I would do anything for Pete, and from what I can tell, you make him happier than I’ve seen him in a long time.’

 

‘Thanks.  He makes me happy too.’

 

‘I’m glad.  If he ever makes you mad or sad, or any negative emotion, you tell me and I’ll straighten him out.  I know I’ve only just met you, but I think you’re good for him.’

 

‘Thanks Patrick, that means alot coming from you.  I know how much you two mean to each other.’

 

We walked back to the table just as our food was arriving.

 

‘You two finally pick a song?’ Dustie asked.

 

‘We did,’ both Patrick and I nodded.

 

‘And?’ Susan quizzed.

 

‘You’ll find out when we get on stage,’ I replied

 

‘No fair!  You know what song we’re doing,’ Susan pouted.

 

‘Yea and even knowing that isn’t going to change anything.’

 

‘She’s right Susan, let it go,’ Dustie added.

 

‘Fine,’ Susan huffed causing the rest of us to chuckle at her competitive streak.

 

‘Can I know?’ Pete asked.

 

‘Nope, you can find out with everyone else too,’ Patrick answered.

 

Pete looked in between the two of us with big puppy dog eyes.

 

‘Not gonna work babe, you’ll just have to wait.’

 

‘So this is how it’s going to be huh?  You two ganging up on me?’

 

I looked at Patrick and we both smile a cheeky smile.

 

‘Yup,’ we answered at the same time.

 

‘Greaaaaaaaaat,’ Pete deadpanned.


	37. Sing Until Your Lungs Give Out

Dustie and Susan were up fourth on the list, with Patrick and I going on straight after.  The first three acts weren’t bad, nothing spectacular, but not terrible either.  We clapped politely after each act.

 

When Dustie and Susan stepped on stage and began singing I had to wolf-whistle.  I saw Dustie curtsy in reply as she was singing, and Susan winked out at us.  They were both good singers, great even, if a little rusty.  When they finished I clapped and cheered my heart out.

 

I nervously looked at Patrick before we stepped up to the stage.  I could hear our table clapping and cheering for us, I couldn’t look in that direction, not yet.

 

The music started and Patrick his the first verse perfectly.  When it got to the pre-chorus I closed my eyes and added my voice to his, after a few bars I opened my eyes again to see Patrick smiling at me.  I could also hear various cheers from the crowd as people began to register who was on the stage, but loudest of all were out companions.

 

By the time the bridge came around I was wholly comfortable, I knew this song so well, I didn’t need the prompter, and could look out at the crowd.  I made eye contact with Pete and he gave me a smile and wink.

 

We finished out the song to uproarious applause and cheers from the entire venue.  I could hear people calling out to Patrick, and couldn’t help but laugh.  We held hands and took a theatrical bow before walking off stage.  I gave Patrick a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 

‘Thank you!’

 

‘You have an amazing voice Danni, I would love to sing with you again.’

 

I blushed at his compliment as I heard the MC over the microphone.

 

‘I think we have a house favourite.  I didn’t realise we had Patrick Stump in the house!  Thank you Patrick!  And Danni!  Wow girl you got pipes!’

 

I blushed at the MC’s comments as we wove our way back to the table, stopping occasionally for people to congratulate us and ask for autographs, Patricks’ not mine.

 

Pete met me a few feet away from the booth and wrapped me in his arms.

 

‘I told you, you could do it.  You have an incredible voice Danni, don’t hide it from the world.’  He placed a deep kiss to my lips, which I’d have loved to continue but we were in a very public setting.

 

‘Pete you said she could sing, you didn’t say she could sing like  _ that _ !’ Patrick exclaimed when he made it over to us.

 

I suddenly heard murmurs of, ‘Is that Pete Wentz?  Is that his new girlfriend?  I think I saw her in that photo he posted in Hawaii a few days ago.  Lucky bitch!  She’s an amazing singer and pretty.’

 

I was a little taken aback by the comments but flattered nonetheless.  We all slid back into our booth and ordered a round of drinks.

 

When the waitress arrived she awkwardly asked for an autograph from both guys, which they were happy to provide.  I smiled as they asked her questions, and answered hers.  They were really good with their fans, it was nice to see.

 

A few other people came up for autographs and photos in between acts on stage.  By the time ten forty-five rolled around, after Patrick and I had won a $300 bar tab, we decided it was time to head off.  We told the bartender to use the tab as he saw fit and headed out to our cars.

 

‘Hey hon,’ Dustie gestured for me to follow her slightly away from the group.

 

‘What’s up?’

 

‘I think you should stay at Pete's’ place tonight.’

 

‘What?  Why?’

 

‘Because I think you two need a little  _ alone  _ time.’

 

I blushed at her comment, ‘Well I guess it would be nice.’

 

‘Besides nothing is happening tonight and tomorrow we don’t have plans until brunch at grandpas after church.’

 

‘Donuts and bagels still?’

 

‘You know it.  That doesn’t happen until like eleven thirty so, that gives you guys plenty of time for... _ stuff _ ,’ she wiggled her eyebrows.

 

‘Lord!  You are so lucky I love you.  Can you tell grandpa that we’ll pick up brunch?’

 

‘Sure babe, I think he’d like that.’

 

‘Same I just think it’d be nice to provide Sunday brunch for him for once.’

 

‘I agree, I’ve done it a couple times now too, for the same reason.’

 

‘Great minds.’

 

‘Ok, so you can drop me and Susan off, she can just crash at my place, Billy will be fine with the girls, and then go off and screw your brains out.’

 

‘WHY?!  Why must you be this way?’ I cried.

 

‘You love me.’

 

‘True, but a filter wouldn’t go astray.’

 

‘Too bad.’

 

We were laughing as we walked back to the guys.

 

‘What’s going on?’ Pete asked.

 

‘You are going to drop me and Susan off at my place, and then you two can go and do what lovers do,’ she smirked.

 

‘Uggghhh really?  Really?!  Did we not just have a conversation about you using a filter?’ I exclaimed.

 

‘That was filtered.’

 

‘Of course it was,’ I dead panned.

 

Everyone was laughing by this point and once Pete managed to reign his in he responded.

 

‘No problem I can drop you two off,’ Pete confirmed easily.

 

‘It was nice meeting you all, I hope to see you again,’ Patrick smiled.

 

‘I’m sure you will,’ Dustie said.

 

Patrick got in his car and honked at us as he left.  The rest of us piled into Pete's’ car and drove off in the opposite direction, back to Dusties place.

 

* * * *

 

The drive was roughly fifteen minutes, and easy enough.  Dustie and Susan got out, calling their goodbyes.

 

‘Oh and  _ haaave fuuuun _ !’ Dustie teased before closing her door and finger waving at us.

 

‘Ugghh,’ I groaned into my hands.

 

‘Dustie is a riot.’

 

‘Oh yea, especially when she’s trying to embarrass me,’ I deadpanned.

 

‘That’s what family does isn’t it?’

 

‘Yea, I guess so.’

 

‘And I’m not going to complain that she suggested we get it on,’ he smirked.

 

‘Well no,’ I agreed with a small smile.

 

‘So to my house?’

 

‘To your house,’ I confirmed

 

Pete put the car in gear and pulled out into the street, doing a u-turn to take us back the way we’d come.

 

‘Where do you live?’

 

‘Encino.’

 

‘Wait so like, basically where we just were?’

 

‘More or less yea.’

 

‘It was nice of you to drop them off then, it’s a tad bit backwards for you.’

 

‘Honestly, I’d prefer to do that then throw them in a taxi or an uber.  If I can get them home, why not.’

 

‘You’re way too sweet you know that?’

 

‘So I’ve heard,’ he chuckled.

 

‘I’m gonna turn on the radio.’

 

‘Go for it.’

 

I turned up the volume a little and searched for a station playing something half decent.  I finally found a rock type station that was playing AC/DC Thunderstruck.

 

‘Perfect.’

 

‘In the mood for some traditional eighties rock?’

 

‘Actually, this came out in late nineteen ninety, but yes.’

 

‘How do you even know that?’

 

‘I googled it once, it stuck,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Do you have an eidetic memory?’

 

‘Nope, definitely not, life would’ve been sooooo much easier.  Just certain things I will retain, if I find the information interesting.’

 

‘Cool.’

 

‘Now shush, time to sing.’

 

_ Rode down the highway _ __   
_ Broke the limit, we hit the town _ __   
_ Went through to Texas, yeah Texas, and we had some fun _ __   
_ We met some girls _ __   
_ Some dancers who gave a good time _ __   
_ Broke all the rules _ __   
_ Played all the fools _ __   
_ Yeah yeah they, they, they blew our minds _ __   
_ And I was shaking at the knees _ __   
_ Could I come again please _ __   
_ Yeah them ladies were too kind _ __   
_ You've been _ _   
_ __ Thunderstruck

 

_ I was shaking at the knees _ __   
_ Could I come again please _ __   
__   
_ Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck _ __   
_ It's alright, we're doin' fine _ __   
_ It's alright, we're doin' fine, fine, fine _ __   
_ Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah _ __   
_ Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck _ __   
_ Thunderstruck, baby, baby _ __   
_ Thunderstruck, you've been Thunderstruck _ __   
_ Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck _ _   
_ __ You've been Thunderstruck 

 

I laughed when the song finished, it was fun singing with Pete.  Lots of people didn’t think he could sing, but he wasn’t all bad, he wasn’t Patrick, but he could carry a tune.

 

‘Why don’t you sing more?’ I asked.

 

‘Because Patrick is far superior, I’m happy doing the backing vocals with the guys,’ he shrugged.

 

‘I think you have a good voice, the fangirls would get a kick if you sung,’ I giggled.

 

‘Noted,’ he replied with a small laugh.

 

We were nearly Pete's’ house, presumably when I realised I’d forgotten to bring  _ anything _ of mine, from Dusties’ place.

 

‘Peeeete?’ I said sweetly.

 

‘What?’ he asked dubiously.

 

‘Is there a Walmart close?’

 

‘There is always a Walmart close, why?’

 

‘I may have completely forgotten everything, like clothes for example.’

 

‘I fail to see the problem,’ he smirked.

 

‘Of course you don’t, but I may need something to wear  _ tomorrow _ .’

 

‘Won’t we be going back to Dusties’ anyway?’

 

‘Yes and no.  We’re doing brunch with grandpa when he gets back from church, oh don’t let me forget we’ve gotta get the donuts and bagels, at around 11.30 and his place is between here and Dusties’ so it doesn’t make sense, plus the food won’t be hot if we do that.’

 

‘Ok so brunch, cool, glad you told me now and not five minutes before we had to leave in the morning.  And fine Walmart it is.’

 

‘Sorry babe, we only discussed it just before.’

 

‘Don’t worry about it princess.  Now Walmart closed at 12, so you’ll have many a half hour, you good with that?’

 

‘Totally doable, in and out, no picking up random shit I don’t need.’

 

‘Correct.’

 

‘TO WALMART!’


	38. Walmart

‘You can stay in the car if you want, I have my phone if you need me.’

 

‘I don’t mind coming it, it’s always interesting going into a Walmart just before closing,’ he chuckled.

 

‘Good point.’

 

‘What exactly are you getting?’

 

‘Toothbrush, underwear, shorts, tank top, and more flip flops, I will not be wearing boots tomorrow, oh...hmmmm maybe some cheapo running shoes.’  I changed into a skirt and little ankle boots to go to karaoke.

 

‘Can I ask why you’d need running shoes?’

 

‘I am going to be eating a LOT of donuts and bagels tomorrow, so therefore I will need to go for a run in the morning.’

 

‘No you don’t.’

 

‘What do you mean I don’t?’

 

‘There are better forms of exercise we can participate in then running,’ he whispered in my ear.

 

I blushed lightly at the innuendo.

 

‘Just the rest then,’ I replied casually.

 

Pete placed a kiss to my temple as we walked inside and he grabbed a basket.

 

‘Any chance I can pick the underwear?’ Pete asked.

 

‘I suppoooose,’ I replied.

 

‘Wow!  Ok I was expecting a no.’

 

‘Well you bought me a beautiful dress and shoes, so I trust your judgement, whether I should or not remains to be seen.  I need a bra too if you want to choose that.’

 

‘Nothing would make me happier.  Go get your shorts and tank top, I’ll meet you over where the tooth brushes are in...ten minutes?’

 

‘Make it fifteen,’ I replied with a quick kiss to his lips.

 

I walked off in the direction of women's’ outerwear and looked back to see Pete heading for the lingerie aisle.  I hoped I didn’t live to regret this.

 

I found a cute pair of ripped denim shorts in a nice stonewash, they weren’t too short, but not too long either.  I decided to team that up with a red tank top, that was more like a skater tank, I’d probably need a plain singlet underneath so my bra wasn’t one hundred percent visible.  I quickly found a white one and went in search of flip flops.

 

I decided pretty quickly that I only wanted a basic black pair, I had a thing about flip flops and probably owned more than a dozen pairs, including a plain black pair, and if I tried to decide on something else...well I’d be here until long after they closed.  I found a suitable pair in my size and headed off in the direction of the toiletries.

 

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and quickly fished it out.

 

_ To- Princess _

_ Any specific toothbrush? _

 

_ To- Petey <3 _

_ On my way. _

 

I found Pete in front of the tooth brushes and quickly grabbed one of the Colgate charcoal, soft bristle brushes, they were the nicest to use.

 

‘What’d you pick?’  I asked.

 

‘Exactly what you told me to.’

 

‘Yes but what do they look like?’

 

‘Do you trust me?’

 

‘Yeeees,’ I said warily.

 

‘That didn’t sound reassuring.’

 

‘Yes Pete, I trust you.’

 

‘Ok, then you can look when we get in the car, now put your stuff in the basket and I’ll meet you by the front door.’

 

‘I’m sorry....are you going to buy my stuff for me just so I won’t see it?’

 

‘That is part of the reason yes.’

 

‘And the other part?’

 

‘I like buying you things, even it it’s just stuff from Walmart,’ he replied with a smile and a shrug.

 

‘Ok one, you are eventually going to have to be ok with me paying for my own stuff, and two, I happen to like Walmart, especially when I’m just looking for cheap, temporary items.’

 

‘I will try to get used to you wanting to pay for stuff, no promises though, and everyone likes Walmart, just no one wants to admit to it.’

 

‘Ok I can live with that.  And you say that as if I don’t know,’ I giggled.

 

‘Ok so, I’ll meet you at the front of the store?’

 

‘Yes fine, I’ll be the one by the door who looks sane,’ I smirked.

 

‘Hmmmm....if you say so,’ he teased.

 

‘Dick,’ I smacked his arm.

 

‘You can have it soon.’

 

‘Perv,’ I rolled my eyes as we walked towards the counters.

 

Pete chose a self-serve checkout, probably smart because it was all womans’ items, he didn’t need to be photographed looking like a typical Walmart weirdo.  I was standing by the front doors trying desperately to see what he’d chosen, but he’d chosen the furthest register and was angling his body to block any view I might have had.

 

I looked around and watched some of the other late night shoppers, wow they were...interesting.  Sure some people were normal, so to speak, but there was a lot of interesting people here late at night.  Old men wearing heels, women with see-through leggings or barely there outfits.  People dressed in all denim, or animal onesies.  You name it, they were here.  I thought about getting my phone out to snap a few pictures but ultimately decided against it.

 

‘Having fun people watching?’

 

‘This is like the ultimate place to do it,’ I responded.

 

‘That is very true, but are you ready to go now?’

 

‘Yup sure am,’ I smiled brightly.

 

‘Are you excited because we are finally going to be alone, or because you get to see what I chose for you?’

 

‘Little of column a, a little of column b, and lets not forget column c.’

 

‘Which is?’

 

‘Getting to see where you live.’

 

‘Right, well we’d better go then, before they lock us in.’

 

We made our way to the car and Pete placed the bag on his lap.

 

‘Close your eyes.’  I quickly complied not wanting to argue and have this take longer.

 

I felt something lacy being placed into my hand, not surprising really, but also something I probably would’ve chosen for myself.

 

‘Ok open.’

 

I looked at what was in my hand and saw a lacey black boyshorts, perfectly sized.

 

‘Winner.’

 

‘Yea?’

 

‘Yes.  If I was going for a fun in the morning I probably wouldn’t want something like this, but for everyday wear, this is about my usual.’

 

‘I noticed that when I packed your suitcase the other day, the rest of the time, other than our last night, you were always in bikinis’ so it was hard to tell.’

 

‘And the bra?’

 

Pete grabbed out a matching lacey black padded, plunge cut bra, with an underwire, thank God!

 

‘Ooooh that's cute!’  I grabbed it out of Pete's hand a searched for the tag.  ‘Now how the fuck did you get the right size?’

 

‘I more or less just eyeballed it.’

 

‘I can’t even fucking eyeball it.’

 

‘Ok so maybe I happened to notice the size on the one I got out of your suitcase the other morning,’ he smirked.

 

‘Now who has the eidetic memory?’

 

‘I just remember things that are important,’ he repeated my words back to me.

 

‘You did good babe,’ I kissed him firmly.

 

‘Awesome, now can I please take you home and have my way with you?’

 

‘I’d like that very much.’

 

‘Finally, the last few days have felt like a sweet torture!’ he exclaimed.

 

I had to laugh at that, though I did agree.  It had been sweet torture, but tonight that torture would FINALLY come to an end.


	39. In Your Arms

We pulled up to a really nice house a few minutes later, presumably Petes.  It wasn’t crazy lavish, but it was beautiful and larger than the average.  There was no gated drive, like so many people would’ve expected, but there was circle driveway with a beautiful tree in the centre.  Even dark, I could tell that the surrounding area was filled with greenery, it would be really pretty in the daylight and even more so in spring.  Pete pulled his car into an attached garage and shut off the engine before closing the garage door, there must have been automatic lights in the garage because we weren’t thrown into darkness like I assumed we would be.

 

‘Nice place,’ I commented.

 

‘You’ve seen the outside, in the middle of the night, how could you possibly tell?’

 

‘I just do,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Alright crazy lady, you want to see the inside?’

 

‘Mr. Wentz!  Are you just trying to get me into bed?!’ I pretended to be offended.

 

‘Yes, yes I am,’ he replied with a smirk.

 

‘In that case, lead the way.’  Pete chuckled at my reply before we both got out of the car, I made sure to grab the Walmart bag before I closed the door.

 

We walked into the house and into a sort of foyer area, I could see the living room to the left, the dining room and kitchen sort of straight ahead, as well as a door to the back of the house and a staircase towards the left, clearly leading upstairs.  There were a couple doors here and there, presumably closets and a bathroom.

 

‘Welcome to my humble abode,’ Pete dramatically gestured around.

 

‘Not sure I’d use the word humble, but I have to say, not quite what I expected.’

 

‘What did you expect?’

 

‘Hmmmmm more...eccentric maybe?  I’m not really sure how to word it but not as, down to earth, and homey feeling.  I like it.’

 

‘Well it is my home, soooo homey it a good thing for it to be.’

 

‘Well true, but so many famous people just have fucking crazy houses.  I mean have you seen Mariah Carey's’ fucking closet?  It’s bigger than my whole fucking house, possibly bigger than my neighbourhood.’

 

‘Yea that’s just mental, but its Mariah, she can do whatever the hell she wants.’

 

‘That’s true, she is the original diva.’

 

‘So living room, kitchen, dining room you can obviously see, through that door, is the backyard, and through that door, is the bathroom,’ he pointed out two doors to the left.

 

I walked into the living room, taking in everything.  There was a big L-shaped couch, navy blue coloured, with a chaise at one end, it looked damn comfortable, it faced a 65” TV mounted on the wall, and I could see speakers on the walls for surround sound.  A damn good setup, not crazy, but definitely better than most I’d seen.  There were a couple bookcases, filled with books and knickknacks on one wall, and under the tv there was a fairly large cupboard, painted to match the wall and nearly invisibly, presumably it held the cable box, consoles and maybe DVDs.  I’d have to check that out later.

 

Next I walked into the kitchen, it had all the standards, fridge, oven, stove, dishwasher, just on a larger scale.  The fridge was a big double, with water and ice dispenser, and an LCD display, my kinda fridge.  There were two wall ovens beside it, and a microwave, all built into the wall, but there was also an oven under the stove, which was a massive eight burner gas stove, this made the oven underneath huge.  The perfect oven if you were making a huge dinner, say Thanksgiving.

 

The counters were all a dark wood and the countertop was a beautiful grey and white marbled granite.  There was a ton of storage space and counter space, basically the perfect chef's kitchen, not that I was one, but I could definitely appreciate it.

 

‘I can confirm my sentiments, I like it.  As different as it is from my expectations, it’s you.’

 

‘I’m glad you approve,’ he chuckled.

 

‘That’s not it at all.  I mean yes, I do, but it’s a beautiful house Pete.  It’s not extravagant, but it’s not bland either.  It’s the perfect mix of high end mixed with comfort and charm.’

 

‘Big HGTV fan?’

 

‘That obvious?’ I chuckled.

 

‘Only a little, but thanks, that was basically exactly how I wanted it to feel when I got it renovated.’

 

‘Then you did a very good job, as did your contractor.’

 

‘Thank you from both of us, I feel confident in accepting praise for my contractor,’ he smirked, ‘Now would you like to see upstairs?’

 

‘Nope.  Show me the back first.’

 

‘It’s dark.’

 

‘Yes but I doubt that there aren’t lights out there.’

 

‘Fair point.’

 

Pete lead me out through the back door, flicking a light switch on the wall, immediately flood lights lit the backyard.

 

‘Woah!’

 

There was a beautiful pool back there, made to look like a rock pool, complete with small waterfall, kid slide, and a hot tub.  There was a covered cabana on the opposite end, with another sectional couch, a grilling station, and an outdoor bar.

 

There were six, no eight, loungers around the pool, on decking, very plush looking, set together in twos, each with a small table and umbrella.  There was a shade sail over half the pool, smart, presumably the shallow side to protect the kiddos.  I could see a large chunk of law beyond the cabana and what looked like a rather large fort/playground.

 

This place was a fucking paradise.

 

‘So why were you in Hawaii when you have this at your  _ house _ ?’

 

‘Because a vacation usually involves not being at home,’ he smirked.

 

‘If I lived here, I’d never fucking leave.’

 

‘Maybe one day you will,’ he shrugged.

 

I looked up at him in shock, eyes wide, mouth open.  Did he more or less just imply he wanted me to live with him?  I mean sure, he said maybe, and one day, but he was obviously thinking about a future with me, not that I wasn’t, but clearly I wasn’t thinking quite as far ahead as he was.  I found that I really liked the idea, maybe not tomorrow, but I would be more than happy to live with Pete, in fact I would love nothing more than to live with Pete.  Wait?!  Did I just think love and Pete in the same sentence?  Yes, yes I did.  Was I falling in love with Pete Wentz?  Maybe I was, and I wasn’t scared by the fact, I was excited and thrilled to realise that I was falling head over heels for this wonderful man.

 

‘Did I just freak you out?  You’ve been staring at me for a good couple minutes, looking more than a little shocked,’ Pete seemed worried.

 

I closed my mouth as a smile graced my lips.

 

‘Just took me by surprise.’

 

‘A good surprise or a bad surprise?’

 

‘Good, very good,’ I smiled at him.

 

‘Good, that’s good,’ he took me into his arms and kissed me deeply.

 

The kiss quickly took on a life of its own, hands fisted in hair and clothes, tongues rolling together in a passion filled dance.  Minutes, hours, days went by without me knowing anything but the man in my arms.  This was where I wanted to be, always, forever.  That thought broke through the haze and I pulled away, glad my racing heart could be blamed on the kiss.  In truth, I was surprised and confused that I had thought forever, in relation to Pete.  I wasn’t scared exactly, but it was unexpected.  We’d only known each other a few days, but I knew if he asked me to spend the rest of my life with him, I would, in a heartbeat.

 

‘What’s that smile for?’ Pete asked quietly.

 

‘I’m happy.  I’ve missed this.’

 

‘I’ve missed this too.  Now am I showing you upstairs or are we going to finish this down here first?’

 

‘Hmmmmm....’ I pretended to ponder over my answer.

 

‘Screw it,’ Pete exclaimed pulling me against him once more, it appeared he’d made my decision for me.  I let him lift me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, losing myself to the feel of his mouth, his hands, and his growing arousal.

 

I was pressed against the wall, desperately wishing he was already inside me.  Damn clothes!  

 

His lips left mine and began assaulting my neck, licking, biting, sucking, driving me crazy with desire.  I rocked hard against him, enjoying the friction of his jeans against my clit, drawing a breathy moan from my throat.  Pete pressed himself harder against me, increasing the pleasure rippling through my body.

 

I felt my back leave the wall and realised Pete was walking, where I didn’t really know, didn’t really care, so long as he kept touching me, nipping at my skin, it really didn’t matter where we ended up.

 

I opened my eyes as I felt my back hit something soft, I was on the couch under the cabana.  Pete lifted my shift over my head, and I arched allowing him to unclasp my bra, which I quickly slid off my arms and threw to the ground.  His mouth was hot on my breast, biting and sucking on my nipple, his hand snaking up my thigh, underneath the hem of my skirt, gently caressing my clit through my underwear.

 

‘Pete,’ I said breathlessly.

 

‘Yes princess?’ he murmured back, lips still caressing my breast.

 

‘I want you.’

 

‘Ask and you shall receive,’ he responded, sucking hard on my nipple, fingers sneaking beneath my underwear and circling my clit.

 

I let out a moan at the lack of barrier between my most sensitive spot and his calloused fingers, creating a beautiful friction.  He slipped a finger into my molten core, making me arch to meet him and purr my approval.  He added another finger, all while circling his thumb around my clit, and nipping at the skin of my neck.  It was quickly sending me to the edge of the cliff, a cliff I was only too eager to fall off.

 

He curled his fingers within me, hitting the spot that set off fireworks behind my eyelids.  At the same time he bit down on the juncture between neck and shoulder and I jumped off the cliff head first.  Pete attached his mouth to mine, swallowing the scream I let out, clearly more aware of the fact we were outside than I was.

 

He helped me ride out the pleasure, languidly moving his fingers inside me, a slow roll of his tongue against mine.

 

I let out a mewl when I felt him remove his fingers from me, but moaned loud and low when he licked my arousal from them, one at a time.  I grabbed him around the neck and forced his mouth back to mine, immediately demanding entrance, and growling at the taste of myself on his tongue.

 

I reached down between us, undoing his button and zipper, pushing his jeans down his thighs.  I thrust my hand under his waistband, grasped him firmly and slowly stroked from base to tip and back again, earning a firm thrust and a groan.

 

He palmed my breast, massaging it deliciously, before tweaking and rolling the nipple between his fingers.  I felt him move so that he was kneeling over me, allowing him to use both hand to remove my underwear, the skirt could stay.  I mimicked his movements and slid his boxers down with his jeans, he had to break contact with me to get them off completely and I took the time to admire him.

 

‘Appreciating the view?’  he rasped out when he’d removed his clothes and shoes.

 

‘Very much so,’ I breathed out my reply.

 

‘You should see my view.’

 

‘Like me in boots, a skirt and nothing else?’

 

‘Very much so.’

 

And then he was on top of me again, his mouth fused to mine, thumb on my clit.  I grasped his dick firmly, aligning him between my legs, wrapped a leg around his backside, and thrust up, pushing him inside me.

 

His sharp intake of breath matched my own.  Neither of us moved for a minute, foreheads resting against each other, breathing ragged, enjoying the feeling of being reunited in the most carnal of ways.

 

I rolled my hips against his, spurring Pete into action.  He thrust slowly, surely, increasing the pleasure once more.  I bit his shoulder and ran my nails up his back, heightening his pleasure and my own.  He thrust against me so hard and so fast that I had to hold onto the back of the couch and link my ankles around his back, so I didn’t slide away from him.

 

I grasped his hair in my other hand and gave a tug, causing him to arch his back at the same time he thrust again, adding a whole new dimension, a new angle, more friction.  I licked up the column of his exposed neck, and bit down lightly on the straining muscles, satisfied when that earned me a low growl.

 

Pete crashed his lips down onto mine, demanding entrance to my mouth, tongue claiming my mouth.  I arched up to meet his strokes, grinding against him at the top of each thrust, his pelvic bone rubbing exquisitely against my clit.  

 

I was on the verge of coming when Pete pulled out and flipped me to my stomach before helping me onto all fours and slamming back into me.  He fisted his hand in my hair, pulling my hair with just the right pressure causing my back to bow, further changing the angle.  

 

He lowered his lips to my ear to whisper in my ear, ‘Come for me princess.’ and then bit down.

 

That was all it took for the last tether to let go and allow my orgasm to come crashing down in waves.  I moaned and groaned and screamed without words, uncaring who heard.

 

Pete was too lost to his own climax to care much either, he was still thrusting hard into me, prolonging our high for a few more seconds, eventually slowing, and coming to a stop, still buried deep within me.

 

He bent at the waist, resting against my back, peppering light kisses to my shoulders and neck.  My head was hanging loosely, my limbs starting to struggle, no longer wanting to hold me up.

 

Pete slowly withdrew, giving my ass a slap and then collapsing onto the couch.  I flopped onto my side, eyes closed, trying to get my breathing to return to normal.

 

‘I think my neighbours  _ might _ be aware of what just happened,’ Pete chuckled.

 

‘Strangely, I don’t care.  I might if I have to see any of them tomorrow, but right now...I can’t bring myself to care,’ I murmured completely satiated.

 

Pete crawled up the couch, lay behind me, and pulled me into his arms.  I felt something soft pulled over top of us and relaxed completely into his arms, drifting off to sleep almost immediately.


	40. Birds?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know I will not be updating much next week, so I will be posting a lot this week.
> 
> Enjoy!!

‘Why are there birds in your house?’ I mumbled sleepily.

 

‘What?  There aren’t,’ came the quiet reply.

 

‘Then why can I hear birds?’

 

I’d been woken by the sweet melody of birdsong and was more than slightly confused as to why they sounded to clear and close.  It was at that moment that I realised I wasn’t on a bed, and was in fact on a couch, I could feel the air on my face, I could smell the earthiness of plants mixed with the perfume of flowers.  I opened my eyes slowly.

 

‘We’re outside,’ I said calmly.

 

‘What?’ Pete opened his eyes quickly and looked around.

 

‘Worried about what they neighbours might see?’ I teased.

 

‘No I’d say if they wanted to, they’d have gotten quite the show last night,’ he quipped back.

 

‘Riiiiiight.  So how nosy are your neighbours?’

 

‘The immediate ones, not very, but Brendon does live pretty close and you were pretty loud,’ he smirked.

 

I smacked his arm that was wrapped around my waist.  

 

‘That’s your fault you know.’

 

‘I know and I’m very proud of that fact,’ he kissed my temple.

 

‘Were the floods lights on the entire time?’ I had only just noticed that the lights were still on, mixing with the natural sunlight.

 

‘I’m guessing so.’

 

‘Fabulous.  Spotlit and all,’ I huffed out.

 

‘I wouldn’t worry, we’re under a canopy and there's pretty good tree cover around us.’

 

‘I’ll take your word for it.’

 

‘So.  Ready to see the rest of my house?’ he chuckled.

 

‘Coffee first, lots of coffee.’

 

‘Sure thing princess.’

 

Pete levered himself up from behind me, and quickly threw his jeans on, sans boxers, and handed me my shirt from the previous night.  I sat up, pulling it over my head and realising I was still wearing my skirt, stood up and followed Pete inside, quickly scooping up my bra and underwear.

 

At the backdoor I picked up my forgotten about Walmart purchases and left them by the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms, I would shower before getting dressed.

 

I followed Pete into the kitchen, sat down on a stool, and watched him fill the coffee machine with beans, turn it on, and get out mugs the size of my head.  He leant on the counter in front of my to lay a kiss on my lips.

 

‘Morning princess.’

 

‘Morning babe,’ I replied.

 

‘I like having you in my kitchen first thing in the morning, after waking up with you in my arms, and knowing there is nothing under that skirt,’ he smirked.

 

‘Well lucky for you, the feelings mutual,’ I smirked back.

 

He placed another kiss to my lips, lingering a little longer, before pulling away to fill our mugs with coffee.

 

‘Cream and sugar?’

 

‘Please and please, two sugars,’ I confirmed my coffee preferences.

 

He handed me my mug and I inhaled appreciatively before taking a long slow sip, letting out a small moan of delight.

 

‘We’re never going to make it upstairs if you keep making those sounds.’

 

‘And?’ I teased.

 

He came around to my side of the counter so I swiveled on my stool to watch his progress.  He grabbed my cup from my hands and placed it down on the counter, then hoisted me up so I was on the counter, before crashing his lips to mine.

 

A felt a finger enter me and moaned into his mouth.  I felt his smirk as he added another finger.

 

‘Always so wet for me,’ he whispered in my ear a moment later.

 

‘Yes,’ I gasped out.

 

I had my hands behind me on the counter, holding me up.  He slipped his fingers out from between my slick folds, and seconds later I felt him slam full force into.  The sound that came out of my chest was half scream, have growl, and all desire.

 

Petes’ hands were on my hips, pulling me toward him, my legs were wrapped around him, holding me in place as he thrust again and again into me.  One of his hands slid down to my sex and his thumb begane to tease my clit, feather light, increasing my pleasure, but not quite throwing me over the line.

 

I opened my eyes, meetings Petes’ own.  The intensity of his stare, the desire, the dominance, it just added to my pleasure.  I lifted a hand off the counter, making sure my other could hold me steady, and grabbed the back of his neck, bringing his face towards mine, and pressing my lips against his, in a slow, languid kiss, in contrast to his thrusts.  The combination was heady and erotic, the drugging slowness of the kiss with the quick powerful thrusts, it was enough to send me soaring.

 

I felt Pete reached his own climax moments after my own.  Grunting his release against my shoulder, while I shook beneath him, moaning through my own.

 

Petes’ thrusts slowed and his brought his lips back to mine, for a few light, sweet, soft kisses, before withdrawing completely, and lifting me off the counter and placing me back on the stool.  He redid his jeans and leant over to grab our coffee cups, kissing me slowly, before handing me my cup and taking a drink of his own.

 

‘You’re going to need to disinfect your counter, and probably the stool,’ I said after taking a long drink of my coffee.

 

He choked on his coffee at my remark, coughing a few times to clear his throat.

 

‘Sorry babe, you ok?’ 

 

‘Yup I’m ok, just wasn’t expecting that.’

 

‘I’ve been around Dustie too much the last few days,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Apparently.’

 

‘How about I go clean myself up a little, and you can deal with the kitchen?’ I suggested.

 

‘Ok, go upstairs, second door on the left is my bedroom, door to the right is the master bathroom, go nuts, I’ll be up soon.’

 

‘Thanks babe,’ I got up from my stool, feeling his essence between my thighs, I’d need to get up there quick.  I pressed a light kiss to his lips before walking briskly to the stairs, grabbing the Walmart back and taking the stairs two at a time to the top.

 

I hadn’t seen the second floor yet, it was a wide hallway, with five doors, presumably bedrooms and closets, and a seating area at the far end.  I didn’t have time to investigate so I headed straight for the second door on the left. 

 

Ok his bedroom was huge, and I wanted to spend more time in here for sure, but right now I needed to get into the shower, so I couldn’t appreciate any of it.  I opened the bathroom door and gasped in a breath.

 

Holy shit, there was a jacuzzi tub, a massive walk-in shower, and beautiful granite countertops.  I dropped my bag on the counter, stripped off my clothes and walked into the shower.  It had not one but two rain shower heads, as well as two removable shower heads on the wall.  I turned them all on, the water was instantly the perfect temperature.

 

I figured while Pete was downstairs I should probably clean downstairs, so I grabbed one of the removable shower heads, decreased both pressure and temperature, and aimed it up at my goods.  It felt pretty fucking fantastic but that wasn’t what I was here for.  I let the water cleanse me and replaced it back on the wall.

 

I stood under the pounding spray, allowing the heat and pressure to massage my muscles and saturate my hair.

 

I had my hands pressed against the back wall, letting the water beat at my back, when I felt Petes’ hands run down my sides.

 

‘I could get used to this,’ he whispered in my ear, biting down lightly on the lobe.

 

‘Used to what?’ I murmured.

 

‘You naked and wet in my shower.’

 

‘Mmmmmmm,’ I hummed.

 

His mouth on my neck and shoulder sent a shiver up my spine, he spun me around and his lips crashed down onto mine hot and wet.  I placed my hands on his firm bare chest, his were holding onto my hips, pulling me into him.

 

We broke apart when oxygen became necessary, breathing hard, still clinging to each other, my head resting against Petes chest, above the hammering of his heart.  He wrapped his arms around me, placing a soft kiss to my hair.

 

‘I don’t think I’m going to survive six months without you,’ he quietly said against my hair.

 

‘That makes two of us,’ I agreed.

 

‘Any chance I can convince you to just stay, not go back?’

 

‘You’re doing a pretty good job of convincing me right now, but there are things I have to do back home, not least of which is dealing with the separation stuff.’

 

‘Forgot about that,’ Pete said sadly.

 

I looked up at him to see what looked like worry in his eyes.

 

‘Hey, I’m not going to go back there and suddenly decide I want to be with him again, there is nothing that could make that happen, but I have to get our lives separated before I can have a fresh start.  I will come back to you, I promise,’ I punctuated my words with a soft slow kiss.

 

‘Thank you,’ he whispered against my lips.

 

I knew he was thanking me for allaying his fears, like everyone else, he was afraid of rejection, of losing people who meant something to him, of not being good enough.  In a few simple words I had assured him that I would be there for him, always, and that he was worthy.

 

Pete poured all his emotions into the kiss, it was drugging.  It was slow, sensual, and unlike the others we’d shared.  This felt like more than lust, more than gratitude, more than desire.  It felt astoundingly close to love.  I should’ve been at least slightly scared at that, but I wasn’t.  I was falling pretty hard for this man, I was already pretty close to in love with him.

 

Pete placed his thumb on my clit, rubbing in slow languid circles for a few moments, before slowly pushing a finger inside me.  His pace was slow, unhurried, like we had all the time in the world, and damn if I didn’t want forever with him.

 

He removed his finger from my heat to gently pick me up, entering me slowly, steady as a rock.  As always, his entrance produced a moan from the throat.

 

This wasn’t just sex, this was making love, unhurried, sexual, filled with emotion.  That knowledge increased my desire, my pleasure.  I broke from the kiss slowly, finding Petes’ eyes locked with mine.

 

‘Pete?’

 

‘Danni?’

 

‘I love you,’ I whispered.

 

He stilled within me and a smile crept onto his face.

 

‘I love you too,’  he replied before reconnecting our lips and beginning his slow thrusts again.

 

We poured everything into each other, love, desire, commitment, it was all there.  Pete began to thrust faster as our kiss became more heated.  It wasn’t long before we both peaked together, quieter than usual, but no less intense, probably more so this time, because of the extent of the emotions involved.

 

‘I love you Danni.’

 

‘I love you too Pete.’


	41. The Tour

We were finally showered and dressed, which was harder said than done once Pete saw me in the items he’d bought, it was only telling him that my lady bits needed a small rest break that allowed me to finish getting dressed.  

 

I brushed my hair and teeth while still in front of his huge fucking mirror and threw my hair in a messy bun, it was easier than actually taking the time to style it.  I turned around to find Pete leaning against the door jamb watching me.  He was wearing black basketball shorts, no shirt, and his hair was hanging in his face, I was really struggling to remember why I hadn’t wanted to go another round.

 

‘Would you like the rest of the tour now?  Or are you going to continue fucking me with your eyes?’ Pete teased.

 

‘Can’t I do both?’

 

‘No because if you keep looking at me like that, I will not be held accountable for my actions.’

 

‘Fine, fine, lead the way,’ I gestured out the bathroom door.

 

‘So as you already know this is my bedroom, that other door is the closet.’

 

I hadn’t had a good look on my way up, too busy trying to get into the shower, but now I could take my time and admire the decor.  The main feature was obviously the bed, which looked bigger than a super king, probably a California king, it could easily fit six people.  It had what looked like twenty pillows on it, and had a blue cover on it, lightweight, suitable for L.A. weather.

 

There was a bedside table on each side of the headboard, all in black.  These matched the mirror on the wall to the right of the closet, which was rather large and faced the bed, I noticed with a smirk.  There was a 50” TV mounted on the wall opposite the bed, and a couple bookcases on the same wall as the bathroom door.  There was also a door onto a small balcony overlooking the backyard.

 

I walked towards the closet door and opened it up.

 

‘Well fuck!  I’m just going to live in here k?’

 

Pete chuckled at my response.

 

This was the DREAM closet, it must’ve been almost as big as the bathroom, there was a couch in the middle, a couch.  Two wall were like a standard closet, for hanging items, the third wall had drawers and cubby holes, and the final wall, on one side of the door, had a vanity type setup, with full on lighting, the other side of the door was just shoes, glorious shoes.

 

‘You are like every other female?’

 

‘What do you mean?’ 

 

‘Mesmerized by a good closet, clothes, and shoes.’

 

‘Yes, yes I am.  You should’ve shown me this first, I’d have done just about anything you wanted if you had.’

 

‘So if I wanted to chain you up?’

 

‘Yup.’

 

‘Ball gag?’

 

‘Sure.’

 

‘Threesome?’

 

‘Did you contact ScarJo?’ I finally looked over my shoulder at him.

 

‘No, I didn’t, but it was worth a shot.’

 

‘I never said no,’ I winked.

 

The stunned silence was all I needed, if I didn’t get his mind back on the tour, we would be having sex in his closet, and while that was definitely on the cards, right now we didn’t have a lot of time.

 

‘Right what else is up here?’ I asked.

 

He shook his head as if to clear it, ‘Right the tour.’  He walked out of his bedroom door and I followed along.

 

‘Bathroom,’ he opened the door further up from his own.  Again it was a beautiful bathroom, very similar to the master bath just on a smaller scale.

 

We walked into the open area, it wasn’t a second living room, not really.  One side was set up with various instruments, piano, bass, guitar, microphone, and the other half was sort of a home cinema.  On the music side, all the platinum albums and songs were hung on the wall, as well a covers of all the FOB records.  It was very cool.

 

On the cinema side was a massive projector screen, a popcorn machine, and twelve lazy boy type seats in two rows.  It was a very nice setup.

 

‘What happens if someone’s watching a move and you want to play something?’  I motioned to the instruments.

 

‘A pretty neat trick actually,’ he walked over to a section of wall to a small keypad I hadn’t seen.  He pushed a button and what looked a section of wall slid out and slowly trekked across to the other wall, effectively cutting the cinema room off from the other area.

 

‘Damn high tech!’ I was impressed.

 

‘It was one of the main things I wasn’t going to live without, I want both of these things, and I wanted they to not be hidden away somewhere, but able to both be used at the same time.  This was the perfect option,’ he pushed the button again and the wall opened back up and slid silently back into place.

 

‘So it concertina’s into itself?’

 

‘Yup exactly.’

 

‘Very cool.  We’re going to have to have a movie night at some stage.’

 

‘Sounds good to me.’

 

I walked over to the instruments and sitting down at the piano I played the first four bars of Last Of The Real Ones.

 

‘You play?’

 

‘Yea since I was little.  My grandma taught me both piano and guitar.  I didn’t keep up the guitar when we moved, but I taught myself when I was like twenty, maybe a little younger.  I taught myself Fur Elise at like ten on my little keyboard,’ I laughed at the memory.

 

‘Damn that’s pretty impressive, do you remember it?’

 

I nodded and began to play.  After a moment I felt Pete sit beside me and begin to play along with me in the lower register, while I was in the upper register.  I’d known he could play, but I didn’t know he could play that well.  I smiled as we sat there together, playing one of the most recognised classical piano pieces as if we’d done this a hundred times before.  

 

The song came to an end and I swiveled to face him.

 

‘I didn’t know you could play like that.’

 

‘Most people don’t, but I did take piano lessons when I was younger and I’ve never let the skill lapse.  I can’t play like Patrick, but I still remember the classics, and I can create music with a piano, not solely, but I can do pieces.’

 

‘That’s really cool.’

 

He just shrugged and got up from the piano bench.  I got up and followed him back into the hallway, the first door on the left was clearly Saints bedroom.  It had a toddler sized bed, toy chest, and other things suitable for a three year old.

 

The next door was Bronxs’ bedroom, a bigger bed, still a toy chest, but a more pre-teen feel to it.  They were both large room, only slightly smaller than Petes.

 

The last door on the right, closest to the stairs, which I’d assume was a closet, was in fact where all the rest of Pete's’ instruments were housed, along with amps and such.

 

‘That was always my favourite,’ I pointed at the black and red bass with the Decaydence bat on it.

 

‘Mine too, if I’m honest.’

 

‘Do you still play it?’

 

‘Yea, I got it refurbished and still bring it out from time to time.’  I nodded my head at that, I was glad he still played on it, didn’t just let it sit and collect dust.

 

‘So, time to go get brunch?’


	42. Brunch

We arrived at grandpas’ house at quarter past eleven with donuts, bagels, and coffee for everyone.  I’d texted Dustie to get all the coffee orders and any specific donut and bagel requests.  It had probably cost a small fortune, but as usual Pete insisted on paying, it seemed as though I was going to be going home with far more money than I’d anticipated, not a bad thing really, but I still felt weird letting him pay for everything.

 

‘We come bearing brunch and coffee!’ I called when we walked in the door.

 

‘Thank God, I was about to start eating the couch soon,’ Dustie joked.

 

‘We’re literally here earlier than you told us to be.’

 

‘Still.  Gimme, gimme, gimme.’

 

‘Coffee first or food?’

 

‘Coffee.’

 

I rested the coffees’ on the couch and grabbed both her coffee and grandpas’ as well, handing them both off.  I grabbed the chocolate frappuccino for Leah, before placing the tray on the dinner table.  I took out my coffee and Petes’, leaving Dianna and Jordans’ orders on the table.

 

‘Where are your other offspring?’

 

‘On their way, Alex is dropping them off.’

 

‘Oh he’s not staying?’

 

‘He can’t, he’s on duty this afternoon.’

 

‘Oooooooh....Would it be terrible of me to want to mess with him while he’s on duty?’

 

‘No I get that, I used to think about it all the time.’

 

‘But never did it?’

 

‘No....you can get in a lot of trouble.’

 

‘Not if you do it right,’ I laughed.

 

‘Danni, do not encourage her,’ grandpa piped up.

 

‘Oh come on, clearly she’s as bad as I am,’ Dustie whined.

 

‘She’s not wrong,’ I shrugged, ‘We’ll talk later,’ I winked at Dustie.

 

The front door opened at that moment.  Jordan, Dianna, and Alex walked in.

 

‘Hey nice to see you awake this time!’ Alex chuckled.

 

‘You always seem to see me when I’m out cold on this couch.’

 

‘That is true.  What was it last time?  Oh yeah Linda drugged you up on painkillers!’

 

I heard Pete choke on his coffee, while everyone else chuckled at the memory.

 

‘Yea that’s right, I was fifteen.  How are you uncle Alex?’ I asked, walking over to hug him.

 

‘Old.’

 

‘Oh shut up!  You are not old, you haven’t changed in as long as I can remember.’

 

‘Well thanks, but I feel old.  I should’ve retired years ago.’

 

‘Then maybe....and this is just a suggestions here, stop having kids.’

 

‘Trust me, there will be no more children in my future,’ he chuckled, ‘How are you anyway?’

 

‘I’m good, so excited to be back.’

 

‘Probably not just because you’ve missed us?’ he winked and nodded in Pete's’ direction.  He was more subtle than Dustie, but still liked rile people up a little.

 

‘Not entirely, no.  Did Dustie tell you I’m going to move back?’

 

‘No shit?’  I shook my head.  ‘Well about fucking time.’ he looked at Pete as he said the next part, ‘If this is down to you, welcome to the family dude!’

 

Everyone chuckled at the joke, I was pleased to see that Alex was happy to know I was coming back, and that he seemed to be over whatever hesitation he may have had in regards to Pete.

 

‘Well I’ve gotta get to work, we’ll catch up soon yea?’

 

‘Maybe sooner than you think,’ I smirked.

 

‘Not gonna ask.  See ya guys!’ he waved and then was gone.

 

‘I see why you two were together,’ Pete said to Dustie, ‘very similar personalities.’

 

‘And we’re both smoking hot,’ Dustie smirked.

 

‘Dustie don’t be gross!’ grandpa exclaimed.

 

‘Hey she’s not wrong,’ I commented.

 

‘Wait?!  Did you just agree that Alex is smoking hot?’ Dustie asked, wide eyed.

 

‘Dustie, it’s time you knew this.  I was marginally in love with Alex when I was five,’ I laughed and everyone joined in.

 

‘I knew it!’ Dustie cried, ‘You must’ve loved the cop uniform.’

 

‘You’re not wrong, but then you did too,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Amen sister friend.’

 

‘Ok, I can’t listen to this anymore.  Food?’ Diana called out.

 

All the adults shared a chuckle and got up to procure our favourites.  I grabbed a bear claw and a cheese bagel, slathered with cream cheese.

 

‘How do you eat like that?’ Pete asked.

 

‘Remember the whole gym, running, dancing thing?  Yea that.  When I came here at fifteen, I put on eight pounds in three weeks.  So I can’t eat like this and do nothing, it doesn’t work that way.’

 

Pete nodded and we all sat down on the couch with our food.

 

‘So what’s happening after this?’ I asked.

 

‘Well I’m going to golf,’ granda stated.

 

‘I’ve got work at one,’ Diana added.

 

‘Petsmart right?’ I asked.  She nodded.

 

‘I’m going to a friends house,’ Jordan said quietly.

 

‘Cool.  Dustie?’

 

‘I don’t know, what do you want to do?’

 

‘Mall?’

 

‘Mall,’ she nodded.

 

‘Damn straight!’ I confirmed.

 

‘You going to join us Pete?’

 

‘Yea why not.’

 

‘Leah do you want to come with us to the mall?’ Dustie asked.

 

‘No mommy.  Can I go to Mazies house?’

 

‘I’ll have to check with Mazies mom but it’s ok with me.  I’ll ring her soon.’

 

‘Thanks mommy.’

 

‘Northridge?’ I asked Dustie.

 

‘Perfect.’


	43. The Mall

‘You sure you’re up for this?’ I asked Pete when he parked.

 

Grandpa had dropped off Leah and Jordan because we couldn’t get everyone in the car.  We’d dropped off Diana at work on our way here, so now we were three.

 

‘Are you worried about the shopping itself?  Because that I can handle.’

 

‘No I was more thinking about having tons of people coming up to you.’

 

‘I’m used to that, so that doesn’t bother me.  The question is, are you two prepared for it?’

 

‘I’m here to shop, so you two are on your own if you get mobbed,’ Dustied replied.

 

‘So long as no one gets grabby, I’ll be fine, but I will probably leave you to the masses and go with Dustie.’

 

‘I see how it is, leave me to fend for myself.’

 

‘You just said you were used to it, but yea pretty much.  You’re a big boy, I don’t need to hold your hand.’

 

‘Ok it’s funny when I make sexual innuendos, not as much when you do it,’ Dustie commented.

 

‘Not what I meant and you know it, but also not untrue,’ I shrugged.

 

I saw Pete blush and cover his face.

 

‘Did I just make you blush?!’

 

‘You did!’ Dustie cried.

 

‘Oh my God, I did!’

 

‘I’ve never been so proud of you!’

 

‘And on that note, let's’ go inside,’ Pete said already getting out of the vehicle.

 

Dustie and I laughed at his reaction as we also exited the car.

 

We walked into the mall, busy as always and walked in the direction of JC Penny, which was directly in front of us.  We made it halfway there when I noticed the stares, heard the whispers and giggles.  I knew we were about to get mobbed.

 

‘Well we made it further than I anticipated.  We’re going to head to JC Penny, I’ll text you if we leave before you make it to us,’ I leant up and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

 

I heard some gasps and utterance of ‘Is that his new girlfriend?  I think I saw her on Instagram.  She’s sooooo lucky.’

 

I smirked and walked off with Dustie.  I turned around to see Pete surrounded by girls, and a few guys, all talking at the same time, shoving anything and everything in his direction for him to sign.

 

‘Poor guy,’ Dustie said as we entered JCPenney.

 

‘Yea I don’t envy him.  I know when I was a teenager I always wanted to be a singer and be famous and stuff but....I couldn’t handle all that, it’s just kinda insane.’

 

‘Yea it really is, but he handles it like a pro.’

 

‘Yea well it’s been like eighteen years, I’d say he’s used to it.’

 

‘Damn that’s a long time.  Anyway, what are we looking for?’

 

‘I have no idea.  Anything and everything really.’

 

‘Alright then.  Let's’ do this!’

 

* * * * 

 

We’d been in the store for about twenty minutes, and each had a basket full of goodies, when I felt arms come around me from behind.

 

‘Save me.’

 

‘That bad huh?’

 

‘It’s so much easier when I’m with at least one of the other guys.  Our fans, I love them to death, but they can be a little intense.’

 

‘Very true.  You should probably be super glad you don’t get tagged in some of the stuff I’ve seen on Twitter, you’d probably move to Tibet and become a monk,’ I chuckled.

 

‘That bad?’

 

‘Or good, depending on how you look at it,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Well now I’m intrigued.’

 

‘If you really want, I can read you out some of the tweets later.’

 

‘Can I not look at them myself?’

 

‘You  _ could _ , but...maybe don’t.’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Some of your fans are...I’m not sure how to put this,’ I struggled with the right words.

 

‘Intense?’

 

‘Dirty.’

 

‘Dirty?’

 

‘Filthy.  They could write porn if given half the chance.’

 

‘Jesus!  Really?’

 

‘Oh yea.’

 

‘And it’s on Twitter?!’

 

‘It’s not so bad in the feeds, it’s the Dms’ that are pretty...graphic.’

 

‘How would you know that unless you’re in the Dms’?’

 

‘Because I may or may not be friends with these people and keep getting added to them.’

 

‘You could leave?’

 

‘Hah funny.’

 

‘Why funny?’

 

‘Because it’s pure fucking gold!’

 

‘The Dms’ that are like porn,  _ about me _ , are gold?’

 

‘Yes that is what I said.’

 

‘How much contribution have you put into these conversations?’

 

‘Enough,’ I pretended to be interested in something on the racks.  He really didn’t need to know some of the things I’d said about him before meeting him, it was definitely NSFW.

 

‘Did you write porn  _ about me _ with people on Twitter?’

 

‘No,’ it was the truth.  We didn’t write together, we just provided feedback on other peoples scenes, and posted our own scenes, not quite the same thing.

 

‘Ok lets’ try a different question.  Have you written porn about me?’

 

‘Danni!  Look at this dress!  It’s so cute!’ Dustie called from a few racks over, thank  _ God _ !

 

‘Coming,’ I all but ran to her and away from having to honestly answer that question.  It was all good writing it, assuming you were never going to meet the star of your pornographic thoughts and musings, it was a whole other thing to be in a relationship with said person and have them want to know about it.  I was too sober for that, by like  _ miles _ !

 

‘Oh that is cute.  You should try it on.’  Dustie was holding up a short sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline, it was mostly white, but had a sort of melted rainbow pattern on it, mostly in blues, purples, and reds.  It was really cute.

 

‘I’m a little too mature for this sort of thing, but I was thinking maybe you should try it on.’

 

‘Ok, is there a size six there?’

 

‘Yup.  Here you go.’

 

‘Thanks I’ll just go try it on, watch my basket will ya?’

 

‘Sure thing.’

 

I walked off to the fitting room, closed the curtain behind me and had my shirt over my head when I heard the curtain open and close.

 

‘What the Hell?!’

 

‘Calm down, it’s just me,’ Pete chuckled.

 

‘Well in that case.  What the Hell?!’

 

‘You didn’t answer my question and you hightailed it away pretty quickly.’

 

‘Dustie wanted to show me something.’

 

‘Uh huh,’ I could see his raised brow in the mirror behind me.  I suddenly realised that there was nowhere to hide in this small little room, he could see my face no matter where I was looking, oh God!  Was I really going to have to admit to this?

 

I quickly decided my best course of action would be to get his thoughts off my smutty writings and on something else.  There was only one thing I could think of, so I pulled my shirt off, dropped my shorts, and was standing there only in the lingerie he’d bought me, surrounded by mirrors.  His sharp intake of breath proved this was the right course of action.

 

I turned towards him, reached behind him for the dress I’d hung up and quickly pulled it up of my hips, fitted it around my chest and asked him to zip up the back.  He dutifully complied.

 

‘Whatcha think?’

 

‘Get it.’

 

‘Because?’

 

‘Because if we weren’t in public I’d already be inside you.’

 

‘Is that because of the dress, or because of what’s under it?’

 

‘Both. But mostly, it’s just you.’

 

‘Good answer.  Now, are you going to let me get changed alone, or are you here for the show?’

 

‘I’ll go, otherwise there’s going to be indecent exposure charges in my future.’

 

I laughed as he left the fitting room, I honestly would have let him take me right here, right now, regardless of the thought me might get caught.  Who am I kidding, we’d definitely be caught, I wasn’t exactly quiet.  

 

I was also more than happy that I’d managed to make him forget about our conversation.

 

‘Don’t think I’ve forgotten about our conversation either,’ he stuck his head back in the curtain, ‘We will revisit this later.’

 

Crap.  I would just have to try to keep his mind occupied with other things everytime it came up.  

 

* * * * 

 

We finally made it out of JC Penny after almost an hour, loaded down with bags.  Pete had wanted to pay, for both of us, but I’d steadfastly refused, hip checking him when he tried to beat me to it.

 

Dustie had been all for someone else paying for her stuff and had allowed Pete to pay for her purchases, all $300 worth.

 

‘Keep him.’

 

‘Why because he pays for your stuff?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘Ok, so long as I know your reasons,’ I rolled my eyes.

 

‘That’s not the only reason.’

 

‘You gotta list do ya?’

 

‘Of course I do.’

 

‘Wanna share with the class?’

 

‘Not yet, I’m not sure the list is finished.  When it is, you’ll be the first to know.’

 

‘Alright.’

 

‘Where to now?’

 

‘Shoes.’

 

‘Shoes?’

 

‘Shoes.’

 

‘What kind?’

 

‘I’m in the market for some new casual shoes.’

 

‘Like canvas shoes or?’

 

‘No more like...you remember the old skate shoes?’

 

‘Oh likes Vans and Dcs’.’

 

‘Bingo!  Some of those.’

 

‘Didn’t your mom get you some Dcs’ when she was here last?’

 

‘She did, I still have them.  But I want new shoes.’

 

‘Ok well Footlocker probably has the largest range of that sort of thing.  They’re to the left.’

 

‘Take it back now y’all.’

 

‘Did you just quote the Cha Cha Slide?’ Pete said amused.

 

‘Sure did, but you knew what song it was sooooo.’

 

‘Touche.’

 

‘Come on you weirdos, to Footlocker,’ Dustie laughed.


	44. The Mall cont.

I’d chosen a pair of Adidas Superstars, with stripes, and back, perfect for me.  I’d also found a cute pair of rose gold Puma’s with a platform sole, they were cute and remarkably comfortable.  I let Pete pay this time, he was getting a couple pairs himself, and honestly, shoes were expensive no matter how you cut it.

 

‘Did I see a Sephora just up the way?’

 

‘You did,’ Dustie confirmed.

 

‘That’s my next stop.’

 

‘I figured it might be.’

 

‘What is Sephora?’ Pete asked.

 

‘Such a guy.  It’s a cosmetics store that sells all the high end brands, like Naked, Fenti, Urban Decay etc.’

 

‘Gotcha.’

 

‘You do not have to come in there with us, you will be bored out of your tree, and we’ll easily be an hour.’

 

‘An hour?!’

 

‘Yes easily.’

 

‘I don’t even really want to be in there for an hour,’ Dustie added.

 

‘Well why don’t you leave me to Sephora and go do whatever.  I’ll text you when I’m done.’

 

‘I like that plan,’ Dustie agreed.

 

‘Works for me,’ Pete confirmed with a shrug.

 

‘Ok, well I’m going to go spend probably way too fucking much on makeup.  I’ll catch up with you when I’m on the verge of bankruptcy,’ I chuckled.

 

‘Take this,’ Pete handed my his credit card.

 

‘Babe no.’

 

‘Danni, my sweet niece, take the damn card.’

 

‘Why are you on his side?’

 

‘Because the last time I was in Sephora to get you stuff, I literally spent a small fortune, and that was just on stuff you’d suggested, not on anything impulse.  I know you babe, there is no way you aren’t getting sucked into the magic that is Sephora.’

 

‘Bleh fine I’ll take it, that doesn’t mean I’m going to use it,’ I snatched the card from Pete's’ fingers.

 

‘Use it,’ he said.

 

‘Yea do not look a gift horse in the mouth hon,’ Dustie agreed.

 

‘Stop ganging up on me.  I am going to my happy place, see you fuckers later,’ I finger waved before I walked off.

 

* * * * 

 

(Dustie POV)

 

‘She’s really stubborn when she wants to be isn’t she?’

 

‘Oh you have no idea!’ I exclaimed, ‘Alex and I were at the start of our seperation when she was here at fifteen and she insisted we had to work it out, she even made us go to counselling before she accepted that we were over.  She is the most stubborn person I know, besides her mother.’

 

‘I’ll keep that in mind.  How long do you think she’ll actually be in there for?’

 

‘I’d say we have at least an hour, why?’

 

‘Because if she won’t use my card, I’ll go in there and give the assistants one of my other cards and tell them to put her purchases through on it.’

 

‘Ooooooh sneaky, I like it.’

 

‘Will she be pissed?’

 

‘Oh without a doubt, but she’ll have spent so much time in her happy place that I’m sure it’ll be short lived.  Honestly, Sephora is like crack for her.’

 

‘Really?  She doesn’t seem like that kinda woman.’

 

‘She hides it well, but she is.  She doesn’t always wear a lot of makeup, but when she does, she’s pretty fucking phenomenal at it, and prefers to use the best of the best.’

 

‘I will say that the few times I’ve seen her all done up, it was stunning.’

 

‘Yea she has talent, more than one actually which is completely unfair, but such is life.’

 

‘That she does.  So I figure I’ll give it half an hour before I go sneak my card to the assistants, what do you want to do until then?’

 

‘How do you feel about accompanying me to Sears?  I need to get some stuff for the house.’

 

‘Lead the way,’ he replied easily.

* * * * 

 

I’d been in Sephora for about an hour, maybe just a little longer and was at the counter waiting for the assistant to ring up my purchases.  It was probably easily $300 worth, but I’d come in expecting that amount, I’d also budgeted for it when planning this trip.

 

‘Here’s your receipt ma’am, and your card’ the assistant handed over my bags, the receipt and a credit card.

 

‘But I didn’t pay yet.’

 

‘Pete Wentz came in about thirty minutes ago and told us we were to put your purchases on this card,’ she replied easily.

 

‘Oh did he just.’

 

‘Yes and might I just say, you are one lucky woman!  What I wouldn’t give to have Pete Wentz pay for my Sephora addiction, and I get staff discount!,’ she sighed dreamily.

 

‘I take it your a fan?’ I chuckled.

 

‘Oh yea.  Have you seen him?  He’s hot as hell.’

 

‘Don’t I know it,’ I smirked.

 

‘Oh my God!  Are you two dating?!’

 

‘Yes, we are, sorry to disappoint.’

 

‘I’m not disappointed at all, slightly mortified that I just called your boyfriend hot in front of you, but not disappointed.  That is so cool!’

 

‘Don’t be mortified, he is hot as hell, I can’t deny that and I don’t want anyone to pretend he isn’t just because I’m dating him.’

 

‘Wow.  That’s so...down to earth.’

 

‘Thanks, I try.  It was nice meeting you.  What’s your name?’

 

‘Mandy.’

 

‘Well Mandy, next time I’m in the mall, so like probably this week, I’m going to bring you something k?  Oh and my names Danni.’

 

‘Oh my God are you serious?’

 

‘Deadly.’

 

‘Oh my God, you are like my new best friend,’ she came around the counter to hug me.

 

‘I feel bad for usurping that title from someone, but I’ll take it,’ I chuckled, ‘I’m going to go find Pete, but give me your number, I’ll text you sometime before I next come in.’

 

Mandy quickly scribbled her number on a piece of receipt paper and handed it to me, I put it in the pocket of my shorts.

 

‘Oh my God! Best day of my life.’

 

‘So far,’ I smirked, ‘Bye Mandy, have a good rest of your shift.

 

‘Bye Danni.’

 

I walked out of the store to see Pete and Dustie waiting for me with smiles on their faces.

 

‘Made a new friend did you?’

 

‘Yea only because you,’ I smacked him across the arm, ‘pulled a fast one.’

 

‘Usually it’s customary to say thank you when someone buys you things.’

 

I rolled my eyes, ‘Thank you Pete, for buying me stuff I was more than prepared to buy for myself.’

 

‘You are terrible at thank yous,’ Pete smirked.

 

‘You are terrible at taking no for an answer,’ I responded.

 

‘Touche.’

 

‘Alright love birds, enough foreplay.  How much did you actually spend Danni?’

 

‘I have no idea, I didn’t pay for it.’  I grabbed out the receipt that I had thrown in one of the bags.

 

‘Huh.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘Well I was pretty sure it was going to be more than $300, easy, but it looks as though Mandy gave me a special discount.’

 

‘What?  How much discount?’ Dustie asked.

 

‘30%, it says friends and family discount.’

 

‘Ok, so not only did you not pay, but you paid less than you normally would’ve, most likely because of Pete?’

 

‘So it seems.’

 

‘Pete, have I told you how much I love you?’ Dustie said to Pete.

 

‘No.  I don’t think I remember that.’

 

‘Well I love you, welcome to the family!’

 

‘Thanks, glad to be welcomed with open arms.  Oh and I love you too,’ he smirked.

 

‘Great!  Losing my boyfriend to my aunt,’ I laughed.

 

‘Sorry babe, but she just appreciates my gentlemanly ways.’

 

‘Yea apparently.’

 

‘It’s ok Danni, I only want him for the financial benefits, you can keep the physical benefits,’ Dustie added.

 

‘I can work with that,’ I chuckled.

 

‘I thought you’d like that.  Now anywhere else?’

 

‘I just want to go to Hot Topic and then I’m done with the mall for today.’

 

‘Seriously?  Hot Topic?  You’re not fifteen anymore,’ Dustie stated.

 

‘No, but they’re my peeps.’

 

‘Don’t say peeps.’

 

‘Fine, they’re my fam.  Better?’

 

‘No, not really,’ Dustie chuckled.

 

‘Well too bad for you.  Now where the hell is Hot Topic?’

 

‘First floor, almost directly under us.’

 

‘Righto, to the first floor.’

 

‘I’m not going in there with you,’ Dustie said.

 

‘I’m with Dustie on that.  That place is like crazy fan central.’

 

‘Yes I know, remember they’re my fam.  Fine you two wait outside, I’ll be quick.’

 

‘Sure you will,’ Dustie rolled her eyes.

 

‘Quicker than Sephora.’

 

‘Touche.  Alright let's go.’

 

* * * * 

 

I was in and out of Hot Topic in under thirty minutes, probably a new record.  I’d bought probably ten band tees and singlets, including Green Day, Panic!, and of course Fall Out Boy, among others.

 

‘See, quick,’ I smirked when I came out.

 

‘I see you made good use of your time,’ Pete smirked down at my two bags.

 

‘I know what I like.’

 

‘How many of those are band tees?’ Dustie asked.

 

‘All of them, well some are tank tops, but same diff.’

 

‘You’re such a fangirl.’

 

‘Not going to deny it, it’s true.  What the hell else would I go to Hot Topic for?’

 

‘Fair point.  Did you get any for your sister?’

 

‘Of course I did, I’m not a monster.  I got her Black Veil Brides, All Time Low, and Pierce the Veil.’

 

‘Ok I know none of them, but sure.  And for yourself?’

 

‘Twenty One Pilots, Paramore, Green Day, Panic!, Breaking Benjamin, Slipknot and some others.’

 

‘Ok I at least know most of those.’

 

‘Good because otherwise I would have to mock your old school sensibilities for time immemorial.’

 

‘Uh huh, and who used to listen to boy bands in the early 90s?’

 

‘Uh everybody, I stand by me terrible music choices, they were mine and they helped to shape my current amazing taste in music.’

 

‘Sure thing crazy person.  Anyway, what now?’

 

‘I’m not really sure.  What’s happening for dinner?’

 

‘Pass, it hasn’t been discussed.’

 

‘Do you think everyone would be on board for a barbecue?’

 

‘Yea I don’t see why not, where?’

 

‘Idunno, who has a barbecue?’

‘Ummm everyone.’

‘Well gee that narrows things down,’ I deadpanned.

‘How do you think everyone would feel about coming to my house for a barbecue?’ Pete asked.

‘Well I for one, am down with that.  I don’t think anyone else is going to complain,’ Dustie supplied easily.

‘I’m inclined to agree with you.  He has a pretty sweet setup,’ I smiled.

‘I don’t doubt that.’

‘Ok so my place?’

‘Sure, we’ll need to pick up Leah, and maybe Jordan, I can get Dennis to pick up Dianna.’

‘Also, bring a bathsuit,’ I added.

‘Ok so we’ll need to pick up the kids and swing by my place.’

‘Sounds good,’ Pete replied.

‘Ok then, plan made.  Lets’ go.’


	45. Twisting By The Pool

‘Damn, nice house Pete,’ Dustie exclaimed as we pulled up the drive.

 

‘Thanks.’

 

‘Wait until you see the rest,’ I added.

 

‘You actually had time to appreciate the house last night?’ Dustie smirked.

 

‘If you must know, no it was this morning,’ I stuck my tongue out at her while simultaneously blushing a deep scarlet.

 

‘That sounds more plausible,’ Dustie nodded.

 

Pete pulled into the garage, grandpa would be here in about half an hour or so, he was on his way to pick up Dianna.  We’d stopped for groceries on the way here, Petes’ cupboards were apparently still empty, he hadn’t bothered to go get any food since getting home.  We all grabbed a couple bags to bring in the house.

 

‘You weren’t kidding,’ Dustie said as she walked into the house, ‘This is beautiful.’

 

‘Wait until you see the back and upstairs,’ I stated.

 

We dropped the bags on the kitchen counter and I helped Pete put stuff away while the others checked out the bottom floor of Pete's’ house.

 

‘Why don’t you show them around upstairs, I’ll go ummm, get the outside ready,’ he whispered in my ear.

 

‘I can do that, but what do you have to...oh OHHHH,’ I suddenly remembered out activities from last night and the fact that he may need to get his couch dry cleaned.

 

‘Yea,’ he said with a pointed look.

 

‘Good plan, I’ll keep them busy.  Hey guys!  Follow me upstairs, I’ll show you the best part.’

 

The family dutifully followed me up to the second floor and I briefly showed them the bedrooms, and Petes’ music room.

 

‘Pete has kids?’ Leah asked surprised.

 

‘Yea sweetie, he has two boys.  One is almost four, and the other is eight,’ I confirmed

 

‘Can I meet them?’

 

‘Of course if you want to.  They aren’t here right now, but they will be back by the weekend if you want to meet them.’

 

‘Yay!’

 

‘Ok I saved the best for last,’ I said as I walked into the open area at the end of the hallway.

 

‘Holy shit!  He has his own movie theatre!’ Jordan exclaimed.

 

‘I thought you’d like that,’ Jordan was a big movie buff and if anything could get him talking, it was movies, and gaming.  He was a very quiet kid, a little awkward, but super sweet.

 

‘Mommy look!  A piano!’ Leah exclaimed excited.

 

‘Yea baby it is, don’t touch though ok?’

 

‘Ok mommy.  It’s so pretty.  And the guitars!  And a microphone!  Can I sing mommy?’

 

‘Maybe later baby ok?’

 

‘Ok mommy,’ Leah said excitedly.

 

‘And check this out,’ I moved over to the wall panel and pushed the button causing the wall to slide out.

 

‘Woah!’ Jordan, Leah, and Dustie all exclaimed.

 

‘That is so cool,’ Jordan said.

 

‘Mommy, it’s a magic wall!’

 

‘Yea baby, it really is!’

 

‘Can we watch movies later?’ Jordan asked.

 

‘I don’t see why now,’ I confirmed.

 

‘Awesome.’

 

‘Ok, so now to the backyard. I think you will all appreciate that, especially you Leah.  There is something very special down there for Pete's’ boys, but I think you might like it just as much.’

 

‘Really?!’

 

‘Yea come on kiddo.’

 

And with that she was off running down the hall and stairs.  We chuckled at her enthusiasm as we trekked after her.

 

I heard the doorbell when I got down and went to open up.

 

‘Hi grandpa, Dianna, glad you found the place.’

 

‘This place is amazing,’ Dianna exclaimed.

 

‘Yea Pete has a beautiful house,’ grandpa confirmed.

 

‘Well I was just going to show these guys the backyard and then I can give you the tour if you want?’

 

‘Sure, lead the way,’ grandpa confirmed.

 

I lead everyone through the backdoor to the pool area.

 

‘Woah!’ chorused behind me, followed by stunned silence.

 

‘This is...’

 

‘Insane.’

 

‘Beautiful.’

 

‘Paradise,’ grandpa finished.

 

‘Yea it really is.  Have a look around guys.  Leah follow me.’

 

I lead Leah to the playground behind the cabana, smiling at Pete as I passed.

 

‘HE HAS A PLAYGROUND!’

 

‘Yea he really does.’

 

‘Can I play on it?’

 

‘Of course baby, just be careful ok?’

 

‘Ok Dani,’ she ran off towards the playground before running back and throwing her arms over me, ‘I love you Dani.’

 

‘I love you too Leah,’ I chuckled hugging her back, ‘Now go have fun.’

 

‘Yay!’

 

* * * *

 

We were all sitting down in the cabana having dinner, Pete and Grandpa had manned the grill while Dustie and I had dealt with sides and salad items.  It was all very domestic.  The kids had all ended up in the pool while waiting for dinner to be ready.

 

‘So are you working tomorrow?’  I asked Dustie.

 

‘Nope, free as a bird.  I thought maybes we’d hit Six Flags, it’ll likely be slightly less busy on a Monday, even with schools being out.’

 

‘Yes Six Flags, I’m down.  Anyone else want to join the fun?’

 

‘I’m working, plus you know I hate roller coasters,’ Dianna supplied.

 

‘Can I come?’ Leah asked.

 

‘Hon you know you’re going to daddy’s place tomorrow.’

 

‘Oh yea, I forgot.  Yay daddy!’

 

‘I’d like to come,’ Jordan stated.

 

I looked at him a little surprised, it was very unlike Jordan to want to go anywhere without Dianna, or a friend at least.

 

‘Sure Jordan.  Did you want to bring a friend or anything?’  I asked.

 

‘Yea can I bring Mark?’

 

‘Of course you can,’ I smiled at him.  It would be nice for him to get out of his comfort zone a little and spend the day with us, though I suspected we wouldn’t see him much.

 

‘I’m at the golf course tomorrow, plus I’m a little old for Six Flags,’ grandpa stated.

 

‘You are never too old for Six Flags, but if you’re sure,’ I shrugged.

 

‘I’m sure.  You kids have fun.’

 

‘Grandpa most of us are thirty or more, not exactly kids.’

 

‘You’ll always be kids to me,’ he smiled.

 

I couldn’t help the smile that crossed my face, this man had been in my life since before I could remember and would always treat me as if I was his own daughter, I was pretty lucky to have him in my life.

 

‘Pete, are you going to come?’

 

‘Like I would miss Six Flags.’

 

‘Cool.’

 

‘I think we should stay at my house, it’s closer to Six Flags which means we can get there earlier and spend more time there, and hopefully beat some of the rush.’

 

‘Good plan, plus like most of my stuff is there.’

 

‘Can we still watch a movie tonight?’ Jordan asked.

 

I looked at Pete who nodded imperceptibly.

 

‘Sure we can put something on after we eat, if everyone can agree on a movie,’ I chuckled.

 

‘Good luck with that,’ Dustie chuckled.

 

‘I’m sure we’ll find something,’ Pete said.

 

‘You say that, but we can never agree on almost anything.’

 

‘Well I have close to a thousand movies to choose from, so hopefully something will work,’ Pete shrugged.

 

‘Holy shit!  A thousand movies?’ Dianna exclaimed.

 

‘Close to.’

 

‘Do you have any Star Wars?’ Jordan asked quietly.

 

I chuckled, I knew most of my family was more than a little obsessed with Star Wars and I also knew Pete was a huge Star Wars nerd.

 

‘Dude I have them all,’ Pete confirmed excitedly.

 

‘Really?’ 

 

‘Yea.  I love Star Wars.’

 

I watched Jordan's’ face light up at this knowledge and saw him immediately look upon Pete like an idol, it was nice to see him relax so much.  He was really shy most of the time, reserved, not so good in social situations.  Petes’ love of all things Star Wars was all it took to get Jordan to open up.

 

‘I think Pete has a new fan,’ Dustie whispered in my ear.

 

‘I think you might be right,’ I smiled as I watched Jordan and Pete animatedly talking about all things Star Wars, they were bonding, it was adorable.

 

‘He’s won over all my kids, that’s another check on the list.’

 

‘And mine,’ I confirmed.

 

‘Have you met his kids yet?’

 

‘No they’re both with their moms right now.  Saint, the youngest, will be back on Wednesday, and Bronx on Friday.’

 

‘Are you going to meet them this week?’

 

‘I’m not really sure, I want to, I just haven’t really talked to Pete about it yet.’

 

‘Make sure you do, if you two aren’t on the same page about meeting his kids, things could get very awkward very fast.’

 

‘I mean, I’ve talked to them through Facetime when we were in Hawaii, but that’s not really the same.’

 

‘No not really.  Talk to him before Wednesday.’

 

‘I will, don’t worry.’

 

‘Good girl.’


	46. Movie Night

We were all in the theatre room watching The Last Jedi, I hadn’t actually seen this movie yet, I wasn’t a huge Star Wars person, I’d lost interest when it was rebooted in 1999.  I had seen a lot of the films, but nothing after Episode III, much to everyone's’ dismay. 

 

We were halfway through the film when I heard a small chime.  I grabbed my phone wondering if it was that, nope not me.  Pete grabbed his phone and got up.

 

‘Someones’ at the door,’ he whispered quietly.

 

‘Ok,’ I responded refocusing in the movie.

 

Pete partially opened the back wall and stepped out to go greet his visitor, closing it behind him.

 

Five minutes later I heard my phone go off.

 

_ To- Princess _

_ Come downstairs. _

 

Ok then, that was a little unexpected, but I got up and proceeded to head downstairs to see what Pete wanted.

 

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I heard a very familiar voice.

 

‘Wait so you met in Hawaii?’

 

‘Yes that’s what I said.’

 

‘And you came back early to spend time with her?’

 

‘Yes I also already said that.’

 

‘Damn Pete, you are so whipped already.’

 

‘Your point?’

 

‘She must be something special, you haven’t been like this in like forever.’

 

‘She is definitely special.’

 

I was slightly hidden from my vantage point, I couldn’t see them but I could hear them.  I couldn’t help but smile when he said that and I walked out into the open.

 

‘Hi,’ I smiled.

 

‘Hey princess,’ Pete responded laying a sweet kiss on my lips.

 

‘Aren’t you going to introduce us?’

 

‘Of course sorry.  Danni this is Brendon, Brendon this is Danni.’

 

‘Nice to meet the woman who stole Petes’ heart in a few days,’ Brendon held out his hand.

 

‘Nice to meet Petes’ protege,’ I smirked.

 

‘Oh I’m wounded!  Is that what I am?’

 

I shrugged, ‘If the shoe fits,’ I winked.

 

‘I like her,’ Brendon stated with laughter in his voice.

 

‘That’s great because I was going to be  _ so _ hurt if I didn’t have your approval,’ Pete rolled his eyes.

 

‘Glad I could set your mind at ease,’ Brendon countered.

 

‘I thought you might’ve freaked out a bit,’ Pete looked at me.

 

‘I took a few minutes to compose myself when I heard you two talking,’ I blushed lightly.

 

‘Ohhh fangirl huh?’ Brendon smirked.

 

‘No but I appreciate a pretty face,’ I teased.

 

‘Well that’s something we have in common,’ he winked.

 

‘Ok if you two could please stop flirting in front of me, that’d be great,’ Pete exclaimed.

 

‘Hey there’s nothing wrong with a little light hearted flirting amongst friends,’ Brendon chuckled.

 

‘We’re friends now?’ I asked.

 

‘I think so, you’ve already insulted me twice and flirted with me, pretty much how all of my friendships work,’ he shrugged.

 

‘Good to know,’ I smiled.

 

‘So what did I interrupt?’

 

‘The Last Jedi,’ Pete responded.

 

‘Oh man!  Why didn’t you invite me?’

 

‘Because I wasn’t thinking, ‘Oh man, Brendon is probably bored out of his tree, maybe I should invite him to watch movies with me and Danni, and her family’.’ Pete deadpanned.

 

‘You’re families here?’ Brendon looked at me.

 

‘Extended family, but yes.....why?’

 

‘That’s pretty big,’ he looked at Pete who shrugged.

 

‘In what way?’ I asked.

 

‘This one normally doesn’t meet his girlfriend's family for at least a month,’ he gestured to Pete.

 

I couldn’t help but look at Pete a little stunned, I hadn’t realised that it was such a big thing for him to meet my family, but he’d done it of his own accord when he’d shown up at Dusties’ house.

 

‘He must really like you,’ Brendon continued.

 

‘I do,’ Pete said looking at me.

 

‘Enough googly eyes!’ Brendon exclaimed, ‘Have you told the boys?’

 

‘Bronx and Saint?  Yea they know.’

 

‘Woah...that’s...this is serious isn’t it?’

 

‘Yea it is,’ Pete still only had eyes for me, and I couldn’t look away.

 

‘Damn, well congratulations,’ Brendon clapped me on the shoulder causing me to look at him.

 

‘Huh?’

 

‘Honey, I don’t think you realise what you’ve accomplished.  Pete has dated no one since Meagan, and even when he started dating her, Bronx didn’t meet her for three months, and even then she was only daddys friend.  You’ve done something no one else ever could,’ Brendon explained.

 

‘And what is that?’ I asked.

 

‘You’ve penetrated to the centre of his heart in a week.’

 

‘Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate,’ I countered while smiling at the sentiment.

 

‘Pitch Perfect reference?’ Pete asked.

 

‘Of course,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Regardless, the sentiment remains the same.  I think you two might be soul mates.’

 

I was a little stunned by that description, I knew I was falling in love with him, and him with me, but soul mates?  That seemed like it was on a whole other level, something unreal, unreachable, a fairy tale we tell children so they don’t become disillusioned.

 

‘Ok enough gooey feelings talk, are you going to join us or not?’ Pete said.

 

‘I think I’ll pass, but what are you doing tomorrow?

 

‘Six Flags,’ I piped up.

 

‘Ooooh I love Six Flags!’ Brendon exclaimed.

 

‘Would you like to join us Brendon?’ I asked.

 

‘Well if you insist, I would love to.’

 

Pete and I chuckled at his reaction.

 

‘Ok well I’ll text you later and let you know when we’re planning on leaving in the morning, you can meet us there.’

 

‘Sounds like a plan,’ Brendon confirmed, clapping Petes’ hand and pulling him in for a bro hug.

 

He then turned to me and pulled me into a hug.

 

‘Welcome to the family babe,’ he whispered in my ear and then louder, ‘See you tomorrow new bestie.’

 

‘Bye Brendon,’ I laughed.

 

‘Wounded!  Not enough going to acknowledge your best friend.’

 

‘Sorry hon, you haven’t earned that title yet,’ I smirked.

 

‘Oh I will, don’t you worry about that, I will.  Night guys!’ he called walking to his car.

 

‘Night,’ we replied before closing the door.

 

‘I think he likes you,’ Pete smiled at me.

 

‘Hmmmm really?  I didn’t get that impression,’ I teased.

 

‘Dork!’ Pete said before pulling me in for a soft kiss.

 

‘I think tomorrow is going to be very interesting,’ I stated.

 

‘That it will be.  I just hope you’re ready for it.’

 

‘Why wouldn’t I be?’

 

‘Brendon can be a little...intense.’

 

‘So can I, besides he seems pretty cool.’

 

‘He is, do I need to be worried about you ditching me for him?’

 

‘I don’t think Sarah would be too happy if I did that.’

 

‘Is that the only reason?’

 

‘Eh, he has a pretty big forehead, almost as big as his ego,’ I shrugged.

 

‘You’re not wrong,’ Pete chuckled.

 

‘Don’t worry babe, I’m not going to run off with Brendon.  He’s hot sure, but he isn’t you.’

 

‘How many of my friends do you think are hot?’

 

‘Like eighty percent maybe,’ I teased.

 

‘Great!  So I only have to worry about you flirting with most of my friends,’ he rolled his eyes.

 

‘Pretty much.  But it’s ok, I’m still going home with you at the end of the night,’ I winked.

 

‘Damn straight you are,’ Pete pulled me in for a punishing kiss.  I pulled away after a moment.

 

‘We’d better get back upstairs before they start to think we disappeared for a quickie,’ I stated.

 

‘If their going to think it anyway....’ he trailed off.

 

‘Not gonna happen in a house full of my family.  Sorry babe,’ I patted his cheek.

 

‘Fine lets go.’


	47. Six Flags part 1

‘Phones?’

 

‘Check.’

 

‘Wallets?’

 

‘Check.’

 

‘Keys?’

 

‘Check.’

 

‘Chapstick?’

 

‘Check.’

 

‘Sunscreen on?’

 

‘Check.’

 

‘Comfy shoes?’

 

‘Check.’

 

‘Sunglasses?’

 

‘Check.’

 

‘Ok I think we’re good then,’ I stated.

 

‘Seems like it,’ Dustie confirmed.

 

‘Ok so can we go?’ Jordan asked slightly impatiently.

 

‘Yes Jordan, we can go.  Is Mark ready to be picked up?’

 

‘Yup he’s been ready for like thirty minutes.’

 

‘Ok let's’ go then.’

 

‘Where are we going?’ Pete asked.

 

‘Left out of the driveway, then the second left, then the third right and he’s the fourth house on the left.’

 

‘Ok.’

 

We picked up Mark from his driveway, and he was more than a little stunned when he realised that Pete was driving.

 

‘Holy shit dude!  You didn’t tell me we were going to Six Flags with Pete Wentz!’ Mark exclaimed when he got in the car.

 

‘Sorry, didn’t really think about it.’

 

‘Dude what is wrong with you?  Are you so used to being around famous people that it just seems normal?’

 

‘No,’ Jordan defended.

 

‘Whatever dude, thanks for the heads up,’ Mark lightly smacked Jordans’ arm causing Jordan to roll his eyes.

 

‘Nice to meet you Mark,’ Pete turned around and held his hand out to the kid.

 

‘Nice to meet you too sir.  I’m a huge fan!’ he shook Pete's’ hand enthusiastically.

 

‘Call me Pete.  Always nice to meet a fan.’

 

‘Ok, thanks Pete.’

 

‘No problem Mark.’  Pete turned back around and we were on our way to Six Flags.

 

* * * *

 

‘So who are we meeting there?’ Dustie asked.

 

‘Just a friend of Petes’,’ I advised.

 

‘A famous friend?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘Would I know him?’

 

‘I’m pretty sure, yes.’

 

‘Is he hot?’

 

‘Yes but also taken.’

 

‘Dammit,’ Dustie muttered causing a round of laughter.

 

‘I will find a single friend for you, I promise,’ Pete chuckled.

 

‘Appreciate it,’ Dustie said.

 

We pulled into Six Flags and I was more than a little impressed that it wasn’t packed, we got a decent park and got out.  I saw someone walking towards us and knew it was Brendon by the slightly swagger and cocky smile.

 

‘Here he comes,’ I said.

 

‘Who?’ Dustie asked.

 

I pointed in Brendons’ direction, he was only about fifteen yards away now.

 

‘Holy shit!  Is that Brendon Urie?’ Mark exclaimed.

 

‘Yup,’ Pete and I both said at the same time.

 

‘Hey guys!  Fancy seeing you here,’ Brendon said when he reached our little group.

 

‘Well considered you begged to join us, not so much of a coincidence,’ I teased.

 

‘You mean you begged me.’

 

‘Whatever helps you sleep at night,’ I smirked, ‘Brendon, my aunt Dustie, her son Jordan, and his friend Mark.’

 

‘Hey guys, nice to meet you all,’ he waved slightly at everyone, then stuck his hand out to Dusie who took it firmly.

 

‘Nice to meet you,’ she replied, then to Pete, ‘Are all your friends hot?’

 

‘Yes they are,’ I quickly interjected causing Pete to scowl and Brendon to laugh lightly.

 

He quickly shook hands with both Jordan and Mark, the latter unable to hide his excitement at being at Six Flags with both Pete Wentz and Brendon Urie.

 

‘I see where Danni gets her charm and wit,’ Brendon said in his charming way.

 

‘Taught her everything she knows,’ Dustie replied with a smirk.

 

‘Pete's’ a lucky man then,’ he winked.

 

‘And let's’ go inside,’ I quickly put a stop to the flirting, feeling more than a little awkward.

 

‘So where to first?’ Dustie asked.

 

‘X2.’

 

‘First?’ Dustie queried

 

‘We left it until last, last time and had to wait fucking forever to ride, so yes first, and again later.’

 

‘Ok.  X2.’

 

‘Lets’ go thrill seekers,’ Brendon exclaimed.

 

The wait was only about ten minutes, pretty short in comparison to the hour or more I’d had to wait in the past.  I love this ride, every second of it.  I screeched and laughed the whole time.

 

‘Can we go again?’  Brendon asked the second we got off.

 

‘Yes!’  I enthusiastically agreed.

 

‘Anyone else?’  Brendon asked.

 

‘Nah we’re going to go find Goliath,’ stated Mark.

 

‘Ok boys, have fun.  Text me if you need anything,’ Dustie said.

 

‘Ok mom.’

 

‘How about you two?’ I asked Pete and Dustie.

 

‘Nah I’ll sit this one out.’

 

‘Me too,’ confirmed Pete.

 

‘Ok, I shrugged, ‘Lets’ go bestie!’ I said to Brendon.

 

‘Oh so now we’re besties?’

 

‘Hell yeah.’

 

‘Well alright then,’ he chuckled and we ran off back to line, giggling like little kids.

 

‘So, now that I have you alone,’ Brendon started.

 

‘What?’ I asked suspiciously.

 

‘Don’t break his heart.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘I can tell he is already in love with you, please don’t break his heart.  He may seem tough, but he can get hurt, badly.’

 

‘Brendon I know.  I promise you I have no intention of breaking his heart.  Honestly, I’m surprised I’m getting this talk from you.  I expected it from Patrick.’

 

‘Well I called him last night after I met you, he told me about the other night at karaoke and said he wanted to talk with you, but it wasn’t the time, so I offered.  And I believe you Danni.  I can tell you love him too, and I don’t want you to get hurt either.’

 

‘Thanks B,’ I wrapped him in a tight hug, pecking his cheek lightly.

 

‘Thank you,’ he replied.

 

‘For what?’

 

‘Making my boy whole again.  He’s been broken for so long, but he seems whole again, happy.’

 

‘I don’t know how much of that has to do with me, and how much has to do with time, but you’re welcome,’ I smiled at him.

 

‘Right enough sentimental shit.  What’s he like in the sack?’

 

‘Brendon!  He’s your friend, do you really want to know that?’

 

‘Yes, yes I do.’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Because I’m a very competitive guy.’

 

‘And how exactly do you plan to compete against him that way?’

 

‘I’m not really sure....I just kinda wanna know,’ he shrugged.

 

I stared at him for a moment, trying to determine if he really wanted to know or not, he did.

 

‘Ok.  He’s amazing, incredible, best sex of my life.’

 

‘Well you’ve never had me,’ he smirked.

 

‘And I never will,’ I added with an eye roll.

 

‘Don’t be so sure, Sarah doesn’t mind sharing.’

 

‘I’m pretty sure Pete isn’t a sharer,’ I responded.

 

‘True, he’s not real good at sharing his toys, but maybe I could join the two of you one night,’ he winked.

 

‘You’ll have to be the one to bring it up to Pete.  I am not going to be the one to tell my boyfriend that I want to have sex with his friend, so would he mind if we invited him to our extra curricular activities.’

 

‘So you want to have sex with me?’ Brendon smirked.

 

‘Look I don’t want to inflate your already massive ego, but you’re hot B, you know that, plus I’ve seen you move on stage, you don’t look like you don’t have the moves.  I’d be crazy to say I’d never thought about it, but I will not ruin what I have with Pete because of curiosity.  Besides, weren’t you the one just telling me not to break his heart.’

 

‘You’re right, but that was mostly coming from Patrick.  I do not however, want to fuck over my friend, even if I find myself seriously turned on by his girl,’ he winked.

 

‘Brendon!’ I blushed, ‘What would Sarah say?’

 

‘She’s chill.  We have an open relationship,’ he shrugged.

 

‘Huh.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘She is pretty chill if she’s willing to share you with others.’

 

‘She knew when we got together that I wasn’t a person kind of man, I like sex, with both male and female, and I love Sarah, I really do, but sometimes you just want a little something different.’

 

‘Yea I guess.  I don’t think I could ever want anything but Pete, but I felt the same when I was with Christian.’

 

‘Christian?’

 

‘My ex-fiance.  Pete didn’t mention him?’

 

‘No, why would he have?’

 

‘Ummm well maybe because I broke off the engagements within twelve hours of meeting Pete in Hawaii,’ I was looking at the ground, feeling slightly ashamed about how that sounded.

 

‘Damn!  Pete broke up your engagement?’

 

‘No!  No not like that.  I already had one foot out the door, for months, I was really unhappy.  Pete and I got to talking at my best friends wedding reception..’

 

‘Wait what?!’

 

‘Oh yea, umm I was sitting on the beach during Sarah's’, my best friend, wedding reception, just getting some air, thinking about shit and he found me, we got to talking, drinking, and he kinda just put into perspective everything I’d been thinking for months but was to scared to act on,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Well I’m glad he could do that for you, not that I think his motives were entirely selfish,’ he smirked.

 

‘Probably not, but other than a little light flirting, he was a perfect gentleman, it was me who kissed him.’

 

‘Wait!  You kissed him while you were engaged?  Damn girl, that's’ cold but also, I’m super fucking jealous I didn’t meet you in Hawaii.’

 

‘I wanted to see if it felt different, it did, in the best way.  Sorry B, just wasn’t meant to me,’ I smirked.

 

‘Maybe in another life.’

 

‘Maybe.’

 

* * * *

 

We found Dustie and Pete waiting for us near the exit.

 

‘Have fun?’ Pete asked.

 

‘The most fun you can have with your clothes on,’ Brendon teased.

 

Dustie and I laughed while Pete rolled his eyes.

 

‘And that will be the only kind of fun you and Danni ever have together.’

 

‘If you say so,’ Brendon winked earning himself a smack over the back of his head.

 

‘I’m a little jealous,’ Dustie said looking at me.

 

‘Of?’

 

‘Hello???  Two hot guys, one you are frequently sleeping with, and another that seems like he wants to sleep with you.’

 

‘Dustie!’

 

‘What?  Tell me I’m wrong.’

 

‘You’re wrong.  Brendons’ just a massive flirt and likes to rile Pete up,’ I wasn’t about to admit to the conversation we’d had not ten minutes ago.

 

‘If you say so, but I saw how he looked at you, like he was undressing you in his mind.’

 

‘Dustie, first he’s married, second he’s really good friends with Pete, he wouldn’t do something like that.  Not to mention I’m with Pete and wouldn’t change that for anything.’

 

‘Still,’ Dustie shrugged.

 

Luckily, the guys were too busy teasing each other to have heard our conversation, I didn’t really want Pete to think badly of Brendon, nor did I want Brendon to blurt out something totally inappropriate.

 

‘Guys!’ I called getting their attention.

 

‘Yea babe?’ Brendon said, earning yet another smack to his head.

 

‘Ow what the hell dude?’ he cried out.

 

‘Stop flirting with my girlfriend.’

 

‘My bad.  Yes Danni, what can we do for you?’

 

‘Well now that you ask, I’d like a soft pretzel with jalapeno cheese, a churro, and a coke.  Dustie anything for you?’

 

‘I’ll have the same.’

 

‘As you wish ladies,’ Brendon bowed theatrically.

 

‘Sure thing princess,’ Pete said coming over to give me a quick kiss before draggin Brendon off in search of snacks.

 

‘That boy is head over heels for you,’ Dustie commented.

 

‘Yea,’ I smiled dreamily.

 

‘And I don’t care what you say, if you weren’t with Pete, Brendon would totally be trying to get you in the sack.’

 

I blushed thinking about the conversation we had while waiting in line.

 

‘Oh my God!  He already tried didn’t he?  That dirty little shit!’ Dustie said angrily.

 

‘Shhh, shhh!  It wasn’t like that!’

 

‘What was is like then?’

 

‘He just said, that maybe, he could...join us sometime,’ I looked away, unable to meet her eyes.

 

‘HOLY SHIT!  He wants to have a threesome with you and Pete?’

 

‘Not so loud I don’t think the deaf guy at the top of the roller coaster heard you.’

 

‘But did he seriously suggest that?’

 

‘Ummmm yea.’

 

‘Damn girl!  You’ll have to tell me all about it.’

 

‘What?!  I’m not having a threesome with Pete and Brendon.’

 

‘Uh huh.  Wait until the three of you get drunk together, things might change then.’

 

‘Look I’m not saying I’ve never thought about Brendon that way, but I’m with Pete, he has my heart, and I am pretty sure he isn’t going to be on board.’

 

‘But if he was...you’d do it?’

 

I blushed, nodding my head, unable to confirm verbally.

 

‘So long as there are no feelings between you and Brendon, I don’t see why he wouldn’t be ok with it.’

 

‘Dustie, they are friends, good friends, I’m not entirely sure Pete is in the habit of sleeping with his friends.’

 

‘You don’t know unless you ask.’

 

‘I am not doing that.  If it happens, it won’t be because I asked for it.’

 

‘Ok suit yourself, but trust me on this, that boy would do anything for you, including that, I have no doubt.’

 

‘Uh huh, whatever you say,’ I rolled my eyes.

 

‘You just wait and see.’

 

‘I won’t hold my breath.’


	48. Six Flags Part 2

We’d rode every ride, twice, well at least Brendon and I had rode them all twice, Dustie and Pete had ridden most only once.

 

That mean that Brendon and I had been alone for quite a bit of time during the day.  Each time the flirting got more intense, at least on Brendons’ side, I kept it fairly light.  I didn’t mind flirting with him, but I wasn’t about to let it go too far, I loved Pete, and I wasn’t about to hurt him in any way.  I knew Brendon wouldn’t either, but he was willing to take his flirting a little further than I was comfortable with, and I told him such.

 

‘Brendon, I don’t mind you flirting with me, but if you make another remark about getting me in the sack, I won’t hesitate to drop you.’

 

‘Sorry Danni, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I apologize.  I won’t do it again,’ he sounded sincere.

 

‘I forgive you B, you just gotta remember I’m with Pete, and I’m flattered, but it just isn’t ok to hit on me to blatantly.’

 

‘I know, you’re right, I’ll stop.’

 

‘Thanks B,’ I gave him a quick peck on the cheek as we made out way over to the rest of our party.

 

Mark and Jordan had joined back up with us for lunch, and we’d stayed together for the last hour or so.  We were just getting off Scream, having already rode Twisted Colossus.

 

‘So X2 one more time before we leave?’ Dustie asked.

 

‘That was the plan, yes.’

 

‘Ok lets’ go, my feet are getting sore.’

 

‘You’re telling me,’ I whined.

 

‘Wanna piggy back?’ Brendon offered.

 

‘Sure, Pete?’

 

He smiled with a shrug, he seemed ok with it.

 

Brendon walked over and leant down in front of me, allowing me to hop on his back and lace my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, and he grabbed my thighs firmly to help me stay in place, probably slightly higher on my thigh then was strictly appropriate.

 

‘Damn girl, you’re heavier than I expected.’

 

‘Oh fuck you,’ I smacked him hard on the arm.

 

‘Gladly,’ he replied.

 

‘Brendon!’ I exclaimed at the same time Pete stepped in front of Brendon stating firmly, ‘Enough dude.  Stop hitting on Danni, or we’re going to have problems.’

 

‘Sorry man, it was just a joke.  I apologise to both of you.’

 

‘Accepted,’ I said.

 

‘If we weren’t friends, I’d have already dropped you,’ Pete replied.

 

‘Damn you two are made for each other.’

 

I squeezed my legs around Brendons waist, Pete did not need to know I’d already had a similar conversation with Brendon.

 

‘What?’ Pete asked confused.

 

‘Nothing man.  I’m sorry, I’ll stop.’

 

‘Thanks.’

 

‘Ok, so not that that’s all out of the way,’ Dustie said looking at me with a knowing smirk, ‘Can we please get to X2 and then head home for a freaking nap?’

 

‘Sorry Dustie, yea lets’ go,’ Pete apologised.

 

‘Yea sorry Dustie,’ Brendon confirmed.

 

‘Hey no need to apologise, it was like watching a live action soap opera or some shit.  Entertaining as hell, but I think it’s time to get out of the sun.’

 

‘I couldn’t agree more,’ I replied.

 

* * * * 

 

We were in the carpark, locating our vehicles, which wasn’t too difficult, but still harder than it was this morning.

 

‘So what’s happening tonight?’ Brendon asked.

 

‘We didn’t really have any plans,’ I replied.

 

‘Pity.  I had fun today, seems a shame for it to end so soon.’

 

‘I think can all agree with that,’ Dustie confirmed, to which I nodded, as did the younger boys, Pete seemed reluctant to agree, I could tell he was still more than a little annoyed with Brendons’ behaviour today.

 

‘Hey why don’t we have a few drinks tonight?’ Brendon suggested.

 

‘I like that plan,’ Dustie agreed.

 

Pete didn’t look like he wanted to agree but I knew he would anyway.

 

‘I actually think I might have an early night tonight.  I was going to take a class in the morning.’

 

‘What kind of class?’ Dustie asked.

 

‘Dance, do you want to come?’

 

‘What kind of dance?’

 

‘Uhh modern.’

 

‘Like hip-hop?’

 

‘Sorta, but more relaxed.’

 

‘Ok cool.  Where?’ Dustie asked.

 

‘Flying Curves in Northridge.’

 

‘Wait!  I’ve heard of that place,’ Brendon suddenly piped up with a smirk, oh God of course he had.  I gave him a look telling him to shut up.  ‘Apparently they are really good, all female, really  _ intense _ workouts.’

 

‘Yea I’ve heard good things,’ I thanked him with my eyes.

 

‘Sounds fun, I’m game,’ Dustie confirmed, ‘What time?’

 

‘Eight am.’

 

‘In that case, drinking tonight is a very bad idea.  Maybe next time Brendon.’

 

‘Yea next time,’ Brendon seemed a little upset, but I didn’t want Pete to be unhappy more than I didn’t want to disappoint Brendon.

 

‘Well it was fun spending the day with you guys, I had a blast,’ Brendon said in a happier tone, high fiving the boys, bro hugging Pete, and giving Dustie a small friendly hug.  He made his way to me and enveloped me in a huge huge, ‘Work that pole baby,’ he whispered with a laugh.  I pinched him hard on the arm.

 

‘See ya Brendon,’ I said smugly when he pulled away.

 

‘See ya Danni, bye guys,’ he gave a small wave as he walked off in search of his own car.

 

‘What did he say to you?’ Pete asked.

 

‘He just told me he was sorry for today,’ I lied.  I didn’t like lying to Pete, but I wasn’t prepared to let him know just how flirty Brendon was continuing to be, if it got much worse though, I’d have to say something.  I only hope their friendship survived it, and our relationship.

 

Why did Brendon fucking Urie have to be trying to get me in the sack?

 

* * * *

 

We were alone in Pete's’ car after dropping everyone home, I’d decided to stay the night with him because tomorrow night I’d be at Dusties, Saint was coming home and I didn’t want to intrude.

 

‘Sorry about Brendon.’

 

‘Hey you aren’t his keeper, most of it was harmless anyway.’

 

‘I’m still sorry, I forget what he can be like, it doesn’t come out that often.’

 

‘Seriously Pete, it’s not a big deal, I’m a big girl, I can handle Brendon.’

 

‘Yea but you shouldn’t have to.  He was totally inappropriate.’

 

‘More than you realise,’ I murmured.

 

‘What?’

 

‘He was, but it’s just who he is.  The novelty will wear off soon enough and he’ll stop,’ at least I hoped that was the case.

 

‘We can only hope.’

 

‘Hey, don’t worry about me.  I’ve got thick skin, I can handle whatever he throws at me.’

 

‘I don’t doubt that, but I also don’t want to you be uncomfortable around him, he’s my friend and I see him a lot, he’s practically my neighbour.’

 

‘I’m not uncomfortable around him, I just think it’s funny.’

 

‘I don’t find it that funny actually.’

 

‘Am I sensing some jealousy?’

 

Silence.

 

‘Ooooooh I am.  Babe I’ve already told you, I’m going home with you, not Brendon, you have nothing to be jealous about.  If it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll keep my distance from Brendon.’

 

‘I just don’t like you flirting with each other.’

 

‘Ok I get that.  I’m sorry Pete, I won’t flirt with him anymore.  I didn’t mean to hurt you, it was all light hearted.’

 

‘On your end, I believe that, I’m not so sure about Brendon.’

 

‘Why do you say that?’

 

‘Just the way I caught him looking at you a few times, and he always flirts, but it was more blatant with you.’

 

I sighed, I had to tell him, he needed to know that he was correct, regardless of what that meant for me or for Brendon, though I wasn’t entirely sure Brendon deserved my trying to protect him.

 

‘Ok, I’m going to tell you something, but you can’t freak out.’

 

‘Why am I pretty sure I’m going to freak out?’

 

‘Because you probably are.’

 

‘Great.  What did he do?’

 

‘He didn’t  _ do _ anything.  It’s more what he said.’

 

‘Which is?’

 

‘Ok so when we went to ride X2 this morning he asked about the sex..’

 

‘WHAT?!’ Pete cried incredulous.

 

‘I’m not done.  Anyway, I said best of my life and he may have implied that was only because I hadn’t had sex with him.’

 

‘I’m going to kill him.’

 

‘Let me finish!’

 

‘There’s more?’

 

‘A little yea.  So I told him that I never would, and he said not to be so sure about that,’ I could hear the growl escaping from Pete, ‘I brought up the whole him being married and me being with you thing, and he basically said that Sarah didn’t mind sharing and he knew that you didn’t share well but that he was open to uhhhh...a threesome,’ I finished quietly.

 

Pete burst out laughing, so not the reaction I expected.

 

‘Why are you laughing?’

 

‘Sorry, sorry but that is just so Brendon!  He’s been hinting at a threesome for  _ years _ and I’ve always flat out refused, I guess he figured if anyone could convince me it’d be you.’

 

‘Wait!?  Are you telling me that he’s been trying to get you in the sack for  _ years _ and I am just the latest convenient way to try to make that happen?’ I was slightly pissed off about that.

 

‘Not exactly no.  I’m saying that it would be a win win for him.  He clearly wants to get you into bed, regardless of what you or I want, and he figures he might be able to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.’

 

‘I don’t really know how to feel about that.’

 

‘Honestly, I’m still pissed at him, but I kind of admire his persistence.’

 

‘Don’t take this the wrong way, but I feel like a second place trophy.’

 

‘You’re my first place trophy princess, don’t worry about Brendon, he’s a dog with a bone.’

 

‘A boner you mean,’ I smirked.

 

‘That too.  What’d you say to him anyway?’

 

‘When?’

 

‘When he suggested a threesome.’

 

‘Oh ummmm...’

 

‘You didn’t!’

 

‘No I didn’t agree to anything!’

 

‘But you implied your willingness.’

 

‘Sort of,’ I was blushing harder than I ever had in my life.  I was admitting to my boyfriend that I was into a threesome with one of his best friends.

 

‘He’s never going to give up now, you gave him hope!  Why?!  Why would you do that?!’

 

‘I didn’t realise it was an ongoing thing!’

 

‘No but you still more or less told him you’d be willing to sleep with him, so long as I was involved.’

 

There was nothing I could say to that, it was true, I had.  I don’t know that I’d ever been more sorry,  humiliated, or ashamed in my whole life.  I was looking down at my hand, fiddling with a loose thread on my shorts.

 

‘Babe, I’m not mad.  I’m not.’

 

I looked at him then, I couldn’t believe that, not for a second, what kind of guy was happy to hear that you wanted to fuck one of his friends?

 

‘Honestly, I’m not mad.  Am I happy that you would fuck my friend?  Not particularly, but the fact that a – you told me about all this and b- that it wouldn’t ever happen unless I was  _ there _ , does make me feel better about the whole thing.  I’m not going to lie to you and tell you that if I had the option of a threesome with you and say Sarah, that I wouldn’t jump at the chance, so I can understand your side.’

 

‘Really?’

 

‘Really.  Also, if you really want to...I’ll do it.’

 

‘Hold up!  Did you just agree to a threesome with Brendon?’

 

‘If it’s something you really want to do, yes.’

 

‘I only need you Pete, but that was quite possibly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.’

 

‘Agreeing to a threesome with another dude, is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to you?’ Pete questioned.

 

‘Pretty much.  The fact that you would put yourself so far out of your comfort zone for me, that’s really sweet, and also sexy as hell.’

 

‘Is that so?’ he smirked.

 

‘Mmhmm.’

 

‘Well in that case, any other of my friends that you’d be interested in a threesome with, just so I can agree and have you find me even sexier?’

 

‘I don’t think that’s possible, you are the sexiest man alive to me.’

 

‘Not Blake Shelton?’

 

‘Fuck Blake Shelton, how he won I will never understand.  You were robbed,’ I smiled.

 

‘Tell that to People.’

 

‘Don’t think I haven’t.’

 

‘Oh God really?’

 

‘Yup and a whole lot of other people.  Could be your year babe,’ I winked when he looked at me.

 

‘It already is my year, I met and fell in love with the most amazing woman I have ever met,’ he replied more seriously.

 

‘How far are we from your house?’

 

‘It’s just around the corner why?’

 

‘Because I’m about to fuck your brains out.’


	49. Unexpected Visitor

I’d unbuckled my seatbelt and Petes, before lower his zipper and pulling him out through the pocket of his boxers.  I wrapped my lips around his hardening cock, hollowed out my cheeks, flattened my tongue, and took him in fully, to the hilt.

 

I heard his sharp exhalation and the quiet ‘Fuck’ escape his lips.

 

‘Keep your eyes on the road,’ I hummed around his cock when I saw his eyes flutter.

 

‘Easier said than done.’

 

‘Good thing we’re almost back then.’

 

‘Yup.’

 

I continued to work him in my mouth, licking up and down his shaft, sucking him in deeply, running my teeth gently up and down, and causing him to lose complete control.  I felt the car come to an abrupt stop, and he threw the handbrake on.

 

‘That was quick,’ I commented removing my mouth from his cock for a moment.

 

‘Not quick enough, he growled.

 

I felt him grab my hair and force me away from his cock before he slammed his mouth against mine in a frenzied kiss.  His tongue demanding entrance, sweeping against mine, hot and rough, dirty and wet, needy.

 

He fisted the hem of my t-shirt and yanked it over my head quickly, before returning his mouth to mine, his hands found my breasts,  I still had a hand on his cock and was slowly pumping him, not enough to make him come, but enough to make him really want to.

 

My bra was unclasped next, and slid down my arms, I removed my hand from him momentarily to fling my bra into the backseat.  I quickly removed his shirt before sliding over onto his lap.  I was still covered from the waist down, but I was wearing flowing cotton short and a lace thong, relatively easy access.

 

I was grinding hard against him, kissing him ferociously, hand running up and down his toned torso.  He had a hand gripping my hips, helping me grind against him, and the other was rolling and squeezing my nipple.

 

‘How attached are you to these shorts?’

 

‘Not very, why?’

 

He didn’t answer, he used both hands to rip the middle seam, front to back, and the small bit that connected the two leg holes, now my shorts were some kind of weird two piece skirt, I really didn’t care.

 

He had two fingers in me within the next second, pumping me hard, his thumb caressing my clit, his cock was flush against his abs so I grasped it and began pumping, matching his speed within me.  I could tell we were both pretty fucking close to coming.  I wanted him inside me when that happened.  Pete had the same idea, he lifted his hips to slide his shorts and boxers down enough to full free himself.

 

I mounted him the second he was settled back in his seat, thong pushed to the side, drawing loud groans from the both of us.  I began to ride him, slower than either of our previous movements had been, trying to draw out the pleasure.  Pete gripped my hips, forcing my movements to become faster, more frenzied.  I crashed my mouth against his, forcing his to open for me and rolling my tongue with his, while fucking him harder and harder.

 

It was only a few more moments before we both came, our mouths ripping away from each other, incoherent screams pulled from our throats.  I kept moving above him, he kept thrusting up to meet me.  We weren’t ready for this to be over.

 

‘Well that was a great show!’

 

We both stilled, looking outside of the passenger window towards the door into Pete’s house.  There stood Brendon clapping lightly, just staring at us.

 

‘What the FUCK BRENDON!’ Pete exclaimed pulling me against his chest to hide my nakedness from Brendon, at least my ass was covered by a couple strips of fabric.

 

‘Well I came over to apologise.  I was waiting for you to get back.  When I heard you get back but you didn’t make it inside after a couple minutes, I figured I’d come see if there was a problem.’

 

‘And decided to stay for a show?’ Pete was pissed.

 

‘Hey normally you have to pay good money to get a show like that, I wasn’t about to say no to a freebie.’

 

‘Get out!’ Pete growled.

 

‘Awww come on man, I’m impressed, that was fucking hot.  Certainly turned me on,’ Brendon pointed down to the erection tenting his shorts.

 

‘Get out!’ Pete repeated even more angrily.

 

‘Fine.  I’ll be inside though.  I still want to apologise.’

 

‘You have a lot more to fucking apologise for now.’

 

‘Whatever you say man,’ Brendon smirked walking back inside and shutting the door behind him.

 

I rested my forehead against Petes’.

 

‘So....something tells me he is going to try even harder for that threesome now,’ I chuckled.

 

‘Yea, he is,’ Pete sighed, ‘I’m sorry about him.’

 

‘Look, am I slightly mortified at getting caught having sex in the front seat of your car, yes, yes I am, but it’s done, we can’t do anything to change it, we just need to move on, and hope to God that Brendon will let it go.’

 

‘You know he won’t.’

 

‘Yea I know,’ I sighed, ‘How did he get in your house anyway?’

 

‘He has a key, so does Patrick.  They check on the place when I’m gone, or apparently just let themselves in whenever they want.’

 

‘Right well....maybe revoke Brendons key for awhile.  I have a feeling he’s planning on trying to catch us in the act again.’

 

‘Yea you might be right.  We’d better go in there before he comes back out again.’

 

‘Ok.  I’m glad I grabbed some of my clothes from Dusties,’ I said looking down at what used to be my shorts.

 

‘Sorry about that,’ Pete replied.

 

‘Don’t be,’ I kissed him softly, ‘It was hot.’

 

‘I’ll remember that.’

* * * * 

 

I’d thrown on some shorts, re-fastened my bra and put my shirt back on.  Pete had only really needed to pull up his pants and put his shirt back on, we’d found napkins in his glove box to clean up slightly before dressing.

 

‘Ok, let's’ get this over with,’ I sighed.

 

‘I’ll deal with Brendon if you want to go jump in the shower,’ Pete offered.

 

‘No, I think I’d quite like to be there for whatever might happen.’

 

‘Ok,’ Pete kissed me lightly before we opened the door and walked into the house, heading straight for the living room.

 

‘Encore!  Encore!’ Brendon cried when he saw us.

 

I felt Pete tense beside me, I grabbed his hand squeezing lightly, ‘Let me,’ I whispered, he nodded slightly.

 

I walked toward Brendon, exaggerating the sway of my hips.  ‘You sure you don’t want a turn B?’ I said huskily.

 

I saw his eyes widen, and move to Pete, I didn’t look back, I knew Pete trusted me.  When Brendon looked back I was right in front of him.

 

‘What do you say?’ I spoke near his ear.  I heard him audibly swallow, and knew I had him where I wanted him.  I pulled back and socked him hard in the face, ‘That’s for being a fucking pervert,’ I aimed another punch at his stomach, ‘That’s for being a shitty friend,’ I stomped on his foot, ‘And that’s for having no fucking respect other people's relationships.’

 

Pete came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me away from Brendon who crumpled to the ground.

 

‘Damn baby, I think he got the message.’

 

‘Sorry babe, I’m just so pissed at him right now.’

 

‘I know princess, you don’t need to apologise, I was about to do the same thing, but I liked your way better, that was fucking hot.’

 

‘I...have...to...agree,’ Brendon gasped out from the ground.

 

‘Have you seriously not learned your lesson?’ I growled at him.

 

‘S-sorry.’

 

‘Calm down baby, let me take it from here,’ Pete was rubbing his hands up and down my arms and pressed a light kiss to my temple from behind.

 

He walked up to Brendon, stuck his hand out to him, and pulled him up from the floor.

 

‘You good?’ he asked.

 

‘Yup, all good,’ he didn’t sound convincing but he was trying to act strong, he couldn’t admit that a tiny woman had just handed him his ass.

 

‘Anything you’d like to say?’

 

‘I’m sorry Danni, that was really inappropriate of me.  I don’t know what’s wrong with me sometimes, it’s like I know that I shouldn’t be doing things, but I can’t stop myself.  I told you both I’d stop and I didn’t.  I’m sorry Pete, I hope I don’t lose your friendship over this.’

 

‘That really all depends on if Danni can forgive you,’ Pete looked at me, I knew he was telling the truth, he would completely cut Brendon out if I couldn’t be around him.

 

‘Brendon, can you promise that you will never pull a stunt like that again?’ I asked.

 

‘I promise Danni, I am so so sorry.’

 

‘And will you continue to hit on me and try to get me to have sex with you?’

 

‘Probably,’ he stated truthfully.

 

‘Well at least he’s honest,’ Pete said.

 

‘I guess that’s as good as it gets.  Fine, I forgive you, but I swear to God, if I ever catch you doing something like that again, I will end you, got it?’

 

‘I got it, I really don’t doubt that for a second.  I promise it won’t happen again.’

 

‘Good,’ Pete and I both exclaimed at the same time.

 

Pete pulled Brendon in for a bro hug and when they broke I walked up to Brendon with my hand out.

 

‘Friends?’ I asked.

 

‘Friends,’ he agreed taking my hand in his and pulling me in for a hug, ‘Maybe with benefits?’

 

‘For the love of God Brendon, can you not go for more than five minutes without trying to fuck my girlfriend?’ Pete cried removing me from Brendons hold and pulling me tight against him.

 

‘Hey I was honest, I said I was probably going to keep trying,’ he shrugged.

 

‘Yea but I thought you might have recovered from your beating before it happened again.’

 

‘What can I say, I’m a glutton for punishment,’ he winked.

 

‘Apparently,’ Pete rolled his eyes, I just laughed, everyone in the world knew that Brendon was into BDSM, and if they didn’t, they were probably living under a rock.  I’d probably just helped him live out one of his fantasies.

 

‘You want a drink?’ Pete asked Brendon.

 

‘God yes!’ he replied.

 

‘I’ll get us some drinks, what do you want?’ I asked the guys.

 

‘Usual please,’ Pete said, Jack and Coke obviously, it seemed to be his drink of choice.

 

‘Make that two please Danni,’ Brendon confirmed.

 

‘Coming right up.’


	50. Dance Class

We were walking into the dance studio when I heard Dustie make a surprised noise.

 

‘You didn’t tell me this was a  _ pole dancing  _ class!’ she whispered harshly.

 

‘Because you wouldn’t have come if I had.’

 

‘Damn right I wouldn’t have.  I don’t know how to do this.’

 

‘It’s not that hard, you really just need to learn how to climb the pole, and they teach that.  This class is mixed, so beginners get lots of hands on help,’ I explained.

 

‘Great.  I hate you.’

 

‘No you don’t, you love me, and when you can do a sexy striptease to seduce some hot dude, you’ll thank me,’ I smirked.

 

‘Don’t hold your breath,’ she rolled her eyes.

 

‘Oh relax, it’s actually really fun, and it tones like every part of your body, plus it makes you feel damn sexy when you get better.’

 

‘I’ll take your word on that last part, this might well be my first and last class.’

 

‘Wait until the end before you make that decision.’

 

By the end of the class I could tell Dustie was hooked, just as I had been after my first class.  It was exhilarating, fun, and really did make you feel like a woman in every sense of the word.  You felt sensual, sexy, proud, and invincible, it was amazing.  Sure the bruising sucked, eventually you stopped getting so many, but it was worth it.

 

‘That was fun!’ Dustie exclaimed as we walked outside.

 

‘See I told you, you’d like it.’

 

‘Well you were right.  How long have you been going?’

 

‘About four months.  I wanted to tone up for the wedding and it seemed like fun, after the first class I was hooked, I can’t stop going.’

 

‘Well it’s certainly working for you, you are one sexy bitch and damn can you work a pole.’

 

If my heart wasn’t pumping so much blood to my lungs and muscles, I’m sure I would’ve been red as a tomato.

 

‘I’m not sure about that, but it is fun and I feel kinda sexy doing it.’

 

‘Seriously, you got moves girl.  Pete's’ a lucky man,’ she winked.

 

‘Pete hasn’t seen me do anything like that,’ I replied.

 

‘Wait, you know how to pole dance, and he hasn’t asked to see it yet?’

 

‘He doesn’t know I can pole dance.’

 

‘Why not?  I assumed you just didn’t want the kids and Brendon to know what kind of dancing you did, why haven’t you told Pete?’

 

‘I don’t know, just embarrassed I guess,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Well don’t be.  You do for him what you did in there,’ she gestured back to the studio, ‘and he is going to fucking lose it.  You may not be able to get him off you for days.  He’ll probably get a poled installed in his house.’

 

‘You think I’m that good?’

 

‘I do.’

 

I had to smile at that.

 

‘So, do you want to have a swim when we get back?’

 

‘I’d love to but I don’t have a suit with me.’

 

‘You’re wearing a sports bra, just wear tha.  I have bottoms you can borrow.’

 

‘Well ok then, a swim sounds good,’ she smiled.

 

* * * *

 

‘We’re back!’ I called as we walked through the front door, Pete had left it unlocked for me.

 

‘How was it?’ he asked, getting up from the couch.

 

‘Good, exhausting, but good,’ I replied.

 

‘Yea, unlike anything I’ve ever done before.  I imagine I’m going to have some serious bruising tomorrow,’ Dustie added.

 

‘Why bruising?  What the hell kinda dance class did you go to?’

 

‘Danni took me to my first ever pole dancing class, didn’t you hon?’ Dustie was smirking at me.

 

‘Did you just say  _ pole _ dancing?’ Pete asked slightly amused.

 

‘Yes, yes I did.’

 

‘Danni?’ Pete asked trying to get me to look at him but I kept my eyes to the floor.

 

‘Danni is a little embarrassed about taking a pole dancing class, even though she’s been doing it for months and is  _ amazing _ at it,’ Dustie nudged me in the side, I glared up at her.

 

‘So when you said that you run, go to the gym, and dance, you meant pole dancing?’ Pete asked.

 

‘Yea,’ I said finally meeting his eye.

 

‘Huh.’

 

‘Huh?’

 

‘That’s cool.  I’m not sure why you’d be embarrassed to tell me that,’ he replied.

 

‘Because I thought you’d ask me to show you.’

 

‘Oh I’m definitely going to want you to show me, but I need to call my contractor to get a pole installed in my bedroom first,’ he smirked.

 

‘Dirty!’ Dustie and I cried at the same time.

 

‘Honestly, did neither of you expect that?’

 

Dustie and I looked at each other and burst into laughter, it was true, we had expected that reaction, Dustie in particular.

 

‘Am I missing something?’ Pete asked.

 

‘Yea babe....you are,’ I gasped out.

 

‘Wanna let me in on what’s so funny?’

 

‘I told her...that you’d...get a pole...installed...if she ever...showed you....what she can do,’ Dustie choked out through her laughter.

 

‘Well you’re not wrong,’ Pete chuckled, ‘Now once you’ve calmed down, there’s water in the fridge, are you hungry?’

 

I shook my head, still unable to speak clearly and made my way to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle each for myself and Dustie.

 

We both managed to down half a bottle in less than ten seconds, after our giggling was under control.

 

‘We were gonna jump in the pool if that's ok?’ I said to Pete.

 

‘Sure thing princess, you don’t have to ask,’ he pressed a kiss to my cheek.

 

‘Thanks babe, I just don’t want to assume I can do whatever I want here, it’s your house after all.’

 

‘Feel free to do whatever it is you may want to do, so long as there isn’t any destruction caused or likely to be caused.’

 

‘Fair,’ I popped up on my tiptoes to peck him on the lips, ‘Right, let's’ go get changed,’ I said to Dustie.

 

‘Yes please!’

 

* * * * 

 

Five minutes later we were both diving in the pool, Pete had gone to put on some boardshorts once we’d finished in his room.  He came out a minute later in board shorts and nothing else.

 

‘Well  _ now  _ I see the appeal,’ Dustie exclaimed.

 

‘Stop ogling my boyfriend,’ I splashed her.

 

‘I can’t help it, have you seen him?  What am I saying, you’ve seen it all, damn you are one lucky woman.’

 

‘Don’t I know it,’ I smiled as Pete jumped into the pool.

 

Pete surfaced very close to me, within touching distance if I put my arm out, he wore a huge smile on his face.

 

‘I haven’t been in here since I got back.’

 

‘Probably because of all the sex,’ Dustie said matter of factly.

 

‘Dustie!’

 

‘Tell me I’m wrong.’  

 

I splashed her while Pete chuckled.

 

‘Hah!  See I’m right and there is nothing you can do about that, so just own it.  In fact, feel good about it!  There is nothing better than great sex, except lots of great sex, so make the most of it.’

 

‘Well I for one plan to,’ Pete smirked.

 

‘Good, see he has the right idea,’ Dustie said looking at me.

 

‘Hey I didn’t disagree with anything either of you said, but it would be nice to not have my  _ aunt _ commenting on my sex life on an hourly basis.’

 

‘Hey I’ve already told you, it’s been awhile, I have to live vicariously through you.’

 

‘You have  _ got _ to find her someone,’ I whined at Pete.

 

‘Got it.  I’ll work on that this afternoon, right after I talk to my contractor,’ he smirked.

 

‘Oh God!  You’re serious about having a pole installed aren’t you?’

 

‘Deadly.’

 

‘See what you’ve done!’ I splashed Dustie.

 

‘What you mean helped to add a little sizzle to your sex life?  You’re very welcome.’

 

‘Ugghh!’ I groaned, face in hands, ‘I don’t think I like you two very much right now.’

 

‘Nope, you loooove us,’ Dustie singsonged.

 

‘Doesn’t mean I can’t not like you.’

 

‘I’ll take love over like any day of the week,’ Pete commented.

 

‘Amen brother friend,’ Dustie said, ‘Hmmmm that didn’t really work did it?’

 

‘No, no it did not.  You basically just referred to Pete as your brother, so my uncle, that is wrong on soooo many levels,’ I responded.

 

‘I’m inclined to agree,’ Pete stated.

 

‘I retract my previous statement.  I agree, love over like is much better.’

 

‘Better,’ I nodded.

 

‘Well I’d better get home, I need to go into the office at one.’

 

‘Ok, I’ll be back this evening sometime.’

 

‘Ok hon.  I’m just gonna throw my dance clothes over this and head home, if you don’t mind me holding onto the bottoms?’

 

‘Nah it’s cool.  Most of my stuff is still at your place anyway.’

 

‘Alright.  I’ll see you kids later.’

 

‘Bye Dustie,’ Pete and I said at the same time, waving as she walked into the house.

 

‘Now, I want to know more about this whole pole dancing thing.’


	51. Uhhhh....

We spent most of the day poolside, chatting, swimming, relaxing, and yes that too, more than once.  It was late afternoon and we’d moved inside to get out of the heat, we were sprawled out on the couch enjoying the ac.  We had the TV on, sound low, watching a rerun of Friend's.

 

‘So I was thinking that tomorrow I’d pick up Saint and then come get you and we could go have lunch and then maybe to the zoo or something?’

 

‘Oh….ok,’ I was a little bit shocked that he was including me in the plans, I’d expected him to want to have the day just with his son.

 

‘Unless you don’t want to?’

 

‘No it’s not that, I just sort of thought you’d want to spend the day with Saint, alone.’

 

‘I want to spend the day with both of you.  I want you guys to get to know each other, you're both very important in my life, and I don’t want to keep you two separate, I want to be able to spend time with both of you, starting tomorrow,’ Pete smiled.

 

‘In that case I think that’s a great plan.  Are you sure Saint won’t mind me being there?’

 

‘Nah he’s a pretty chill kid, he’ll just be excited for the zoo mostly anyway.  Plus Meagan said that he’s been talking about daddy's new friend for the past few days, I think he’s excited to meet you in person.’

 

‘Awwww that’s so cute!’

 

‘Yea he’s an adorable kid, though I might be a little biased.’

 

‘Probably, but I’d have to agree, even though I haven’t actually met him yet,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Well tomorrow you will get to officially meet my youngest.’

 

‘I look forward to it.’

 

We lapsed into silence, watching the TV but not really paying much attention, both in out own thoughts.  Pete excited to have one of his boys back, and I was excited to know that Pete wanted me to be apart of his life in every way possible.  I’d always expected to have at least one child of my own by now, it just hadn’t happened.  Under the circumstances I was happy it hadn’t, but it certainly wouldn’t have been a bad thing if it had, even with my separation from Christian.  I had no doubt that we’d be able to co-parent, though with my plans to move half the world away things would have been more challenging.  I was only thirty, I had time to start my family, maybe with Pete, maybe with someone else, maybe on my own, maybe not at all.

 

‘You're frowning,’ Pete commented.

 

‘Oh sorry, just thinking too hard.’

 

‘About?’

 

‘Life, family,’ I responded vaguely.  I didn’t really want to explain that I was thinking about my future kids, it was just a little early to be having that conversation.

 

‘Ok, not really understanding why that’s causing you to frown.’

 

‘Oh it’s no big deal, just thinking about how I’d picture my life would be by now.’

 

‘Are you not happy?’ Pete sat up looking worried.

 

‘No I’m happy, I’m really happy, I just had envisioned my life...differently is all.’

 

‘Differently how?’

 

‘The usual, married, two point five kids, white picket fence.  The things every little girl dreams of.’

 

‘And you're sad because you don’t have all that?’

 

‘A little.  I mean the whole marriage thing, not really that big of a deal these days, I was never into the big white wedding thing, I just wanted the pretty dress,’ I laughed, ‘but the kids thing….I didn’t want kids for the longest time, like probably until I hit my early to mid twenties, and then all of the sudden it became an almost all consuming dream, it was just never the right time.  I finally made the decision a little over a year ago that if it was going to happen, it’d be in the next two years, I was in a better place than I had been my entire adult life.  It was all I could think about for so long, but eventually it became less a dream and more of a goal, a milestone, something that would make me happy, and I think that’s when I realised that maybe my relationship wasn’t in a good place.  If I couldn’t be happy without a kid, I was pretty damn unlikely to be happy with one, it didn’t seem right to bring a kid into that, so that went on the backburner.  Being around Leah the past few days, meeting Saint tomorrow, it’s kinda brought back that whole maternal thing.’

 

Pete was quiet for a moment, taking in my words, formulating a response.  He moved over to me and pulled me up from where I was laying, placing me on his lap and wrapping his arms around me.

 

‘I think you made the right decision not to bring kids into the relationship you were in.  Trust me, I was not in the best place when Bronx came around and it was difficult, for everyone involved, that is a good portion of why my marriage to Ashley failed, not the only reason, but certainly part of it.  I also agree that having kids should be a dream, not a goal, milestone, or way to improve a crappy relationship.  It should happen because it feels right, it’s what you want, not because it feels like something you should do.  I never would have had Saint if I didn’t think it was right, and it was such a different experience from the first time, I was truly happy in myself, my relationship, my life, that made all the difference.  I love my boys the same, don’t get me wrong, but it took me longer than it should have to grow up and be a real father to Bronx.’

 

‘But you did and your a great dad Pete,’ I smiled softly at him.

 

‘Thank you, I know I am, but I wasn’t for too long.  What I’m trying to say, is that you made the right decision not to start a family, but you have to know it isn’t too late.  It’s not like you're fifty and going through menopause or anything.  I’ve seen how you are with Leah, you will be a great mom, I can see the maternal instincts, most women don’t instinctively know what to do around babies, small children, unless they have them, or have been around a lot of kids, you have it naturally.  That might have something to do with being a little older than your brother and sister, but I’d say it’s more likely because you are meant to be a mom.’

 

‘Thanks Pete.  I know all that, I do.  Just sometimes it’s hard to put it all into perspective.  Some days there is just a longing there, soul deep, an achingly painful need.  Some days I can ignore it, some days I can’t.  Today, apparently, is one of the latter,’ I smiled weakly.

 

‘I can’t pretend to know how that feels, but I’d say similar to missing my boys when I’m away from them.  The only solace I have is knowing that I will see them again, God willing.  You don’t have a date, something tangible to look forward to, that makes it feel so much worse, that increases the urgency you feel.  You feel like time is running out, working against you, but I promise you that it isn’t,’ Pete reassured me.

 

‘I know, but it doesn’t change how I feel.  All the knowledge is the world couldn’t change that.  I’ve learnt to live with it, and I don’t need you to be worried because of it.  I just need you to understand it somewhat, and know that some days I might be a little off, a little distracted, a little sad, a little obsessed with all things babies.’

 

‘I do understand, all of it and I will do my best to help you however you need me to.  If you want to be left alone, I can do that.  If you want to watch sad movies and eat ice cream all day, I will let that happen.  If you want to practice making a baby, I am always here for that,’ he smirked.

 

‘Perv!’ I smacked his arm lightly.

 

‘And if you really want to have a baby, I will help you to make that a reality,’ he said seriously.  

 

I was in complete shock, eye wide, jaw on the floor.  He did not just say we could have a kid, did he? 

 

Did you just…?’ I floundered.

 

‘Tell you I that we can have a baby?’

I nodded my head, unable to form words.

 

‘Yes.  I did.  If you want a baby Danni, I want to give you a baby.  I want to be your babies dad.  I know it’s early to be talking about this, but it’s true.  I don’t want you to think I don’t want this, sure I’d prefer to wait until we were at least settled, but I would knock you up tomorrow if that’s what you really wanted.  I would do anything to make you happy princess,’ he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

 

I had tears in my eyes, there were no words I could find to express just how much his words affected me.  I pressed my lips against his, I poured all my emotions into it, joy, love, gratitude, desire, hope, awe.  I let it all spill out from me into Pete.

 

I pulled away and looked him in the eye, I felt him wipe the tears from my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

 

‘I love you Pete.’

 

‘I love you too Danni.

 

* * * *

 

An hour later we were tangled together, basking in the after sex glow in Pete's bed.  There had been no more words spoken, we didn’t need them, we’d said everything with our bodies, our hands, our mouths, our hearts, our souls.  

 

‘I probably should have asked this a while ago but, why can’t you get pregnant right now?’ Pete broke the quiet.

 

‘Oh I have a Mirena.’

 

‘......’

 

‘A hormonal IUD.’

 

‘That’s like something they put in your lady parts right?’

 

‘Yes Pete.  It is a small T shaped plastic coil that is placed in the uterus to prevent pregnancy, among other things,’ I laughed.

 

‘What other things?’

 

‘Ok so it is supposed to help if you suffer really bad cramps, I call bullshit on that, I’d never really had cramps that bad before, now...Jesus Christ.  They also  _ can _ completely stop you from having a period, much like the injection,’ I explained.

 

‘There’s an injection?’

 

‘Yes, it’s given three monthly, its hormonal, does the same thing, just it has to be topped up way more often.’

 

‘How long does the IUD thing work?’

‘Three to five years.’

 

‘I can see the appeal.  Is it uncomfortable?’

 

‘Only during insertion and for the first few days after.  I basically stayed in bed for three days in the fetal position with a heat pack pressed against my stomach.’

 

‘If it hurt that bad why did you get it?’

 

‘Well a) I didn’t know it would hurt that bad and b) I needed to get off the injection because it was triggering my migraines, the huge dose of hormones all at once was fucking me up.’

 

‘So the IUD is like slow release then?’

 

‘Yup, look at you, learning about female birth control,’ I teased.

 

‘I was just curious is all.  How long have you had it in for?’

 

‘Uhhhh three and a half years I think, mines a five year one.’

 

‘Do you get a period?’

 

‘In three years I’ve had maybe six, at a stretch, not a lot of fun when you haven’t had on since you were eighteen but at least it’s short lived and infrequent.’

 

‘Wait!  You haven’t had a period since you were eighteen?’ Pete sounded very surprised.

 

‘Well aside from the maybe six I just mentioned, no.  I was put on the pill at sixteen by my mom and doctor for reasons you don’t really need to know, at eighteen when I had to start taking migraine medication I could no longer be on the pill because I’d be more likely to have a stroke, not a lot of fun.  So I went on the injection and had been on that for eight years I guess, and I was one of the lucky ones that just ended up with no period, no cramps, no issues except the migraines every three months.  So I talked with my gyno and we decided to try out the Mirena, I couldn’t do the standard IUD, I can’t really remember why, possibly my allergies or something, anyway aside from horrendous pain during insertion and a few days after, I haven’t really had any issues.’

 

‘Well ok then.  Do you ever worry that it’s like not working, that you could be pregnant?’

 

‘Oh only like every three months,’ I laughed, ‘There are a shit ton of stories of women getting pregnant on the Mirena and that is really bad.’

 

‘How so?’

 

‘Well first of all that means it failed for some reason, and if you want to keep the baby, you have to get it removed, which let me tell you I am slightly freaked out about having to do myself, and then hope you don’t miscarry because it's usually an ectopic pregnancy, and they seldom end well.’

 

‘Ectopic?’

 

‘In the fallopian tube rather than the uterus.  It is not a good place to try to grow a baby and usually it will end in a miscarriage and can cause future fertility issues.’

 

‘Scary.’

 

‘Yes so anytime I feel like there might be a chance, no matter how slim, I take a test just to make sure.  So far, so good, and it should continue you that way for a little over a year yet.’

 

‘What would prompt you to take a test?’

 

‘Anything out of the ordinary, say if I’m cramping a lot, not that that is particularly unusual, or if I seem to be fucking starving all the time, if my boobs hurt, basically anything that could be an early pregnancy symptom, though they tend to be the same as ovulation symptoms, but seeing as I have no grasp on my cycle anymore, I just check to make sure it’s not the former.’

 

‘Gotcha.  Can you get it taken out early if you want to?’

 

‘Yup, you just make an appointment with your gyno and they’ll take it out for you.’

 

‘Does it make it harder to get pregnant after you’ve had one?’

 

‘No thats another one of the main benefits, unlike the pill or injection, you can pretty much get pregnant the day it’s removed, how anyone would want to have sex the day it’s removed I don’t understand, but supposedly it’s one of the only hormonal forms of contraception that doesn’t fuck up you're cycle when using it.’

 

‘Huh.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘Nothing it’s just interesting is all, I never really needed or wanted to know any of that, but I’m glad I asked, it sounds...intense.’

 

‘That’s one word for it.  Honestly, aside from the initial pain, it’s pretty easy going most of time, sure I get cramps almost monthly now, but it’s usually only a day or two, I generally don’t have to worry about getting a monthly visit, and I don’t have to freak out every month wondering if I might be unexpectedly pregnant.  Yes there are some potential shit things that could happen, but there isn’t any point in thinking about them too much.’

 

‘Yea fair enough.  Are you really that worried about getting it taken out?’

 

‘Oh yea!  The pain of having it put in is still seared into my brain, I can only imagine that having it removed will be the same pain, if not worse.’

 

‘Why do you think that?’

 

‘Well because the top part of the coil bends down for insertion, it does not bend upwards, so when it’s take out…’

 

‘OH!  Ok so the top of the T is basically straight when it comes out.’

 

‘You got it, not so comfortable!  And that’s provided they can find the damn cords to be able to pull the fucking thing out.  My mom had to have and xray and surgery to get hers removed.’

 

‘What?!’

 

‘Yea there are cords that go from the top of the uterus and out through the cervix and curl up near the top, if they somehow get sucked back up your cervix, they have to make sure that the whole damn thing hasn’t ended up in like a fucking kidney or something crazy.’

 

‘Did they find your moms?’

 

‘Yea it was where it was meant to be, but they didn’t want to go wrenching her cervix open on the off chance they could actually see the damn thing.’

 

‘They wrench open the cervix?’

 

‘Yup, that’s where the pain comes from.  They use basically special pliers to open it and then hold it open while they place it where it needs to go.  The problem I had was it slipped out of place halfway through the procedure and honestly, never felt pain like that in my goddamn life, and then they had to put it back in place to finish.  Then they removed the torture device and fucking put teeny tiny scissors up you're hooha to clip the cords shorter so that they don’t stick to far into the vag, but long enough to be grasped for removal and monthly checking.’

 

‘Oh My GOD!  That sounds fucking horrible!  I can see why you wouldn’t want to do that in reverse.  Jesus Christ women go through some shit.  So you can feel the cords inside you?’

 

‘Not like I can feel them all the time, but the idea is that you are supposed to find the cords once a month to make sure they are still in place.  I could never fucking find them, I have little hands and fingers, not helpful.  I uhhhh well….’

 

‘Christian checked them?’ Pete asked casually.

 

‘Yea,’ I blushed lightly.

 

‘Hey you don’t need to be embarrassed by that, it makes perfect sense.  You were with him for a really long time, it’s not like I didn’t expect you do be intimate with him in every sense of the word.’

 

‘I know it just feels weird to talk with you about that kinda thing, it feels wrong.’

 

‘Hey that’s life, do I want to hear all the details of your sex life with your ex, no but I know there was a sex life, and I’m ok with that.  As for him making sure everything was where it was supposed to be for you, I can’t fault him for that.  Now that I know it needs to happen, you can be damn sure I’ll be checking.’

 

‘How did I get so lucky with you?’ I asked.

 

‘I’m the lucky one,’ he countered.

‘How about we just agree that we are both very lucky people?’

 

‘I can work with that,’ Pete smiled and then placed a sweet kiss to my lips.

 

‘Now, tell me what I should feel,’ Pete smirked moving down my body.


	52. Saint

_ To- My <3 _

_ Just picked up Saint.  Be there in 20 xoxo _

 

_ To- Sweetest Man Ever _

_ Ok I’ll be ready xoxo _

 

I’d stayed at Dustie’s house as planned, I wanted to give Pete at least a little time alone with Saint, plus I didn’t really want to meet Meagan just yet, I didn’t know how that might go.  Pete understood my reasons, even if he was unworried by it all, he said that Meagan would be fine but I wasn’t so sure.  If I was in her shoes I wouldn’t be all that comfortable meetings my ex’s new girlfriend and having her meet out son after only dating for a little over a week.  Maybe Pete was underestimating Meagan's’ feelings about the whole thing, maybe I was overestimating, who knew, for now I would meet his kids, and meet his ex’s when I felt more comfortable, when the reception might be better.

 

I had twenty minutes to kill so I figured I’d fold my laundry, I’d put it on early this morning when I realised that I was quickly working through my clothes and I hadn’t actually done any laundry since Hawaii, and that had been before the wedding.  I’d also thrown some of my new stuff in there that I wanted to wash before I wore it, intimates and such.

 

I was putting the last of my folded clothes in my bag when I felt my phone vibrate.

 

_ To- My <3 _

_ Here.   _

 

I walked to the front door, grabbing the key Dustie had left me, and was surprised when I saw Pete and Saint coming up to the door.

 

‘He needs to use the bathroom,’ Pete smiled at me.

 

‘Oh no problem, you remember where it is?’

 

‘Yea.  Won’t be long.’

 

I waited near in the kitchen for the boys to emerge when I suddenly heard giggling that could only be coming from a small child.

 

I walked in the hallway to see Saint on the floor being licked all over by three of Dusties dogs.  I let out a small chuckle, making eye contact with Pete, who was smiling so widely I thought his face might split in two.

 

‘Lucy, Turtle, Jack, that’s enough, let him up,’ I called the dogs to my side, ruffling their necks as Pete helped Saint off the floor.

 

‘Sorry about them,’ I said to Saint who was looking at me.

 

‘S’ok, I like doggies,’ he smiled at me.

 

‘I like doggies too, do you have any?’

 

‘I has two doggies,’ he held up two fingers, ‘ one is brown, one is white and fluffy.  Are they you're doggies?’

 

‘No these are my aunts dogs, she has another one around here somewhere too.’

 

‘She has  _ four _ doggies?’

 

‘She sure does, and a lot of kitties.  Do you like kitties?’

 

‘Ya but I like doggies more.’

 

‘Me too,’ I winked at him.

 

‘So what do we want for lunch?’ Pete asked.

 

‘Pizza!’ Saint exclaimed excitedly.

 

‘Just like your daddy huh?’ I smirked at Pete

 

‘Just like daddy!’ Saint jumped up and down clapping wildly.

 

‘You good with pizza?’ Pete asked.

 

‘Of course, so long as it doesn’t have pineapple.’

 

‘Pineapple GROSS!’ Saint cried with a scrunched up face.

 

‘HAH high five little dude,’ I held my hand out towards him, ‘pineapple is gross!’ I confirmed with a nod and smirked at Pete.

 

‘I see I have been outvoted yet again, he’s still young, there's still time for him to pick the right side.’

 

‘The dark side you mean.’

 

‘Haha so funny,’ Pete rolled his eyes.

 

‘Daddy?’

 

‘Yea buddy?’

 

‘I like her, she likes doggies and doesn’t like pineapple.  She’s nice,’ Saint said pointing at me.  My heart melted at hearing that.

 

‘I like her too bud and yes she is nice.  I’m glad you like her,’ Pete smiled at me, ‘maybe you should tell her that.’

 

Saint walked a few steps toward me, looked me in the eyes with a huge smile on his face, ‘I like you.’

 

I couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped my mouth, ‘I like you too kiddo.’  I didn’t think it was possible but he smiled even wider.

 

‘Can we have pizza now?’ he asked after a moment.

 

‘Sure bud, let's go,’ Pete said.

 

* * * *

 

We were sitting down enjoying out deep dish pizza, pepperoni with cheese, no pineapple in site, Saint was eating and colouring alternately, while Pete and I chatted.

 

‘Did you know my daddy does music?’

 

‘I did know that, yes,’ I replied with a smile.

 

‘I like his songs.’

 

‘I do too, do you have a favourite?’

 

‘Uma!’ he said excitedly.

 

‘Oh that’s a really good song.’

 

‘Daddy got to touch a Zeba and fly!’

 

I laughed at his excitement, he clearly had seen the video clip and was very taken with it.

 

‘That’s so cool!’

 

‘Yea and and he painted people like this,’ he acted out using a paintball gun.

 

‘I bet that was lots of fun,’ I chuckled.

 

‘Yea.  I want to paint people, and touch a Zeba, and fly!’

 

‘When you’re bigger buddy,’ Pete ruffled his hair.

 

‘How big?’

 

‘When you can touch uncle Patricks head.’

 

‘Uncy Patick!!  Can him and Decan come to the zoo?’

 

‘I don’t know bud, they might be busy.  Do you want me to call him?’

 

‘Ya ya ya!’ Saint clapped.

 

Pete grabbed his phone from his pocket and called Patrick.

 

‘Hey Trick, I’ve got a very excited little boy here who would very much like it if you and Declan could come to the zoo.’

 

Pete was quiet for a moment, listening to Patrick's reply.

 

‘We’re heading there after lunch, so it’ll be about one?’

 

‘Ok cool.  See you soon.’

 

‘Uncy Patick and Declan coming?’

 

‘Yea bud, they're going to meet us there.’

 

‘Yay!!’

 

Pete and I shared a smile while Saint went back to eating his pizza and colouring.

 

‘I gather Saint and Declan are friend's?’

 

‘Oh yea, best friend's.  They were born only a couple months apart so they are pretty close, Ruby, Joe’s daughter, is friends with them too.’

 

‘Wuby!’ Saint exclaimed.

 

‘You’ll get to meet her new little sister next week,’ Pete smiled at Saint.

 

‘Sista!’

 

‘It’s really cool that three of you have kids so close in age.’

 

‘Yea it happened completely by accident, but it’s worked out really well for us.  It means that we can bring out kids with us, and they can play together while we’re busy on stage, and we’re all at the same place, we don’t want to go out and party hard every night, because we have these little people who rely on us so much, and we want nothing more than to spend time with them,’ he suddenly got a sad look on his face.

 

‘Pete?’

 

‘Sorry, just thinking that it might be different now.’

 

I nodded my head, with his split from Meagan, it was unlikely Saint would accompany him to all his shows now, probably some, but not all, it would be hard for him.

 

‘Anyway, are we ready to go to the zoo?’

 

‘Yes daddy!’ Saint said shoving his last bite of pizza in his mouth.

 

‘Let's go see if we can touch a Zebra,’ I added much to Saints delight.

 

‘Zeba! Zeba!’


	53. Zoo Days

We got out of the car and walked a few steps when Saint exclaimed ‘Decan!’ and started pulling on Pete's hand.  I could see Patrick in a similar struggle with Declan and chuckled quietly to myself.

 

‘Hey Trick,’ Pete said when they reached each other.

 

‘Hey Pete,’ Patrick responded while they did that bro handshake thing.  ‘How’s my favourite nephew?’ he bent down to speak to Saint.

 

‘Nefu!’ Saint said happily before turning back to Declan and talking a mile a minute.

 

‘And how’s my favourite karaoke partner today?’ he said coming up to give me a hug.

 

‘I’m good Patrick, how about you?’

 

‘Can’t complain, can’t complain.  Should we head in?’

 

We got in line at the ticket booth, Pete and Patrick arguing over who would pay for what.  In the end Patrick stepped in front of Pete and paid for all the tickets, I had to laugh, apparently Pete just always wanted to pay for everything, for everyone.  Patrick handed the tickets to the security guard by the entrance, and point out who they were all for.  The guard let us in, strapping a band to each of out wrists, in case we went out for something and wanted to come back.

 

The two younger boys started to take off.

 

‘Hey!  No running off!’ Pete called after them at the same time Patrick called ‘Get back here you two!’

 

The boys immediately stopped and came back to us, tails between their legs.

 

‘Sorry daddy, sorry uncy Patick,’ Saint said.

 

‘Sorry daddy, sorry uncy Pete,’ Declan agreed.

 

‘You can’t just run away boys, what if you got lost?’ Patrick responded.

 

‘We won’t run away again daddy.’

 

‘Good.  Now what animal do we want to sea first?’ Patrick asked the boys.

 

‘Zeba!’ Saint exclaimed while Declan called ‘Monkey!’

 

‘Ok the Zebra’s are that way,’ he point ahead of us, ‘ and are the closest.  How about we see them first and then walk around until we find the monkeys, that way you can see all the other cool animals too.’

 

Both boys nodded and we went off in search of the Zebra’s.

 

‘So I talked to Brendon today,’ Patrick said when we’d stopped in front of the Meerkat exhibit that the boys had spotted.

 

‘Oh yea?’ Pete asked.

 

‘Yea he told me all about how he got a beat down from you,’ he said looking at me.

 

‘Did he tell you why?’ I asked.

 

‘I’m guessing I got the watered down version.  Did he really catch you guys?’

 

I snorted.

 

‘More like he decided he wanted a private show,’ Pete rolled his eyes.

 

‘Meaning?’

 

‘He found us, and instead of being a decent human being, he stood there and watched,’ I explained.

 

‘Woah!’

 

‘Yea woah!  Add to that the fact he’d been hitting on Danni all day, and tried to get her to agree to a threesome, he really had it coming,’ Pete added.

 

‘Wait, he tried to get Danni, your girlfriend, to have a threesome with him and Sarah?’

 

‘Oh no no no, with me, not Sarah.’

 

‘Oh God!  Is he still on that shit?’

 

‘Apparently so,’ Pete muttered.

 

‘He deserved more than,’ Patrick stated looking at me.

 

‘I didn’t want to hospitalize him,’ I smirked.

‘If it had been me, I might have,’ Patrick replied.

 

‘Yea I was feeling a tad murderous at the time,’ Pete added.

 

‘Hence why I took over,’ I smirked.

 

‘So you were protecting Brendon by beat the shit out of him?’ Pete asked.

 

‘No I was protecting you from prison, you wouldn’t survive.  You’d be someone's bitch within an hour,’ I teased making the boys burst into laughter.

 

‘She’s not wrong, you're far too pretty for prison,’ Patrick joked.

 

‘Well thanks Danni, really not looking to start calling some dude ‘daddy’,’ Pete chuckled.

 

‘No problem babe,’ I smirked.

 

The two younger boys ran up to us then, excited about the Meerkats.

 

‘Daddy I want a Meerkat,’ Declan exclaimed.

 

‘Me too, me too!’ Saint added.

 

‘I don’t think you are allowed to have Meerkats as pets guys,’ Patrick stated.

 

‘Awwwww,’ both boys responded.

 

‘It makes the zoo more special when you can’t see the animals every day,’ I added.

 

‘Danni’s right, if you had a Meerkat at home, you wouldn’t be so excited to come see them at the zoo,’ Pete confirmed.

 

‘Ok daddy,’ Saint said while Declan nodded his head, ‘Can we go sea the Zeba now?’

 

‘Sure bud, let’s go.’

 

* * * *

 

We’d been walking around the part for almost two hours, both boys were visibly exhausted, but unwilling to throw in the towel just yet.  We’d visited the Zebras and Monkeys, as well as almost every other animal the zoo had on offer.  We’d been lucky enough to have been at the Zebra exhibit when one of the employees was in the enclosure, he got one of them to come right up to the railing and we were allowed to pat him gently.  Saint was so excited and wouldn’t stop talking about it for almost an hour afterward, it was the cutest thing ever.

 

‘Tired daddy,’ Declan suddenly declared.

 

‘Are you ready to go home?’ Patrick asked.

 

‘Yes.  Ups.’

 

‘What do you say?’

 

‘Ups pease?’

 

‘Good boy,’ Patrick said as he scooped down to pick up his little boy, who immediately got comfortable.

 

‘Daddy, ups pease?’ Saint said after a moment.

 

Pete went to pick up Saint but the little boy shook his head and took a step back.

 

‘No not daddy, Danni ups pease,’ my heart stopped hearing Saint ask for me to pick him up.  

 

‘Apparently my son wants you to hold him,’ Pete said smiling at me.

 

‘So it would seem,’ I smiled back as I picked Saint up in my arms.

 

I’d held enough kids to know what was comfortable so I made sure Saint was resting above my hip before he got himself comfortable, dropping his head to rest on my chest.  My insides were melting over this kid, he was incredibly sweet, just like his father, and to have chosen me over his dad, that  was….wow.  I felt a little bad about it, Pete hadn’t seen Saint in a couple weeks and I felt like I was stealing focus, but when I saw the huge smile on his face I realised that he was as happy about Saint’s fondness of me, as was I.

 

‘He must really like you,’ Patrick said, ‘He’s usually very much a daddy's boy, he hardly let's anyone else hold him when Petes around.’

 

‘It’s just cause I’m awesome,’ I countered.

 

‘Well you are that, but you’re also great with kids, from what I’ve seen.  You even won Declan over, and he’s a pretty shy kid,’ he insisted.

 

‘Thanks Patrick,’ I smiled.

 

‘Just calling it like I see it,’ he shrugged, ‘I think we should get these two home.’

 

I looked down at Saint and could sea his eyes drooping, trying his hardest to stay awake but losing the fight.

 

We walked towards where we knew the exit was, it took a little over five minutes for us to see the gates.

 

‘You and Elisa should come over for dinner tonight,’ Pete said as we were making our way to our vehicles.

 

‘Can’t.  Elisa’s parents are coming for dinner tonight.  What about tomorrow night?’

 

‘Tomorrow works,’ Pete nodded.

 

‘Ok, I’ll text you tomorrow to confirm everything.’

 

‘Sounds good.  Have a good night Trick.’

 

‘You too.  Bye Danni,’ he placed a quick peck to my cheek before walking off to his car and placing Declan inside.

 

‘Trick likes you, he’s not normally affectionate to people outside family and like really close friend's.’

 

‘Well I’m glad, I like him too, he’s very cute,’ I smiled.

 

‘He is that,’ Pete confirmed, opening the back door so I could put Saint in his car seat.

 

When he was all buckled up, I straightened and closed his door.  I turned to walk around to my door but was stopped by Pete placing his hands on my waist.

 

‘I really liked seeing you with Saint in your arms,’ he smiled.

 

‘Oh yea?’ I smirked.

 

‘Yes, very much so.  I’m really glad that you two seem to be bonding.’

 

‘Me too, he is the cutest kid, and sweet, just like his dad,’ I smiled up at Pete.

 

‘I taught him everything he knows,’ Pete winked.

 

‘I don’t doubt that.’

 

Pete leant down and placed a sweet slow kiss on my lips.

 

‘Let’s get the kid to bed and see if we can’t have a little alone time,’ Pete whispered.

 

‘I like the way you think,’ I smiled.


	54. Dance Off

Saint was sitting on the couch munching on some apple slices, he’d woken up about ten minutes ago from his nap.  Pete and I had managed to get fifteen minutes of alone time, in the way of a quickie in his bed, I felt kind of weird about it, but Pete assured me it’d be fine.  Saint was his son, so I trusted his judgement, and I was craving his touch more than was acceptable around a little kid.  We hadn’t got caught out, and that was the main thing, I’d be mortified to have his son find us in a compromising position.  As it was Saint had woken from his nap only five minutes after we’d gotten cleaned up and dressed.

 

‘I’m thinking I might invite Joe and his family for dinner tomorrow night as well.’

 

‘I think that’s a good idea, I’d really like to meet the rest of the guys, pity Andy’s still in Portland.’

 

‘He’ll be in L.A on Sunday I think, we can catch up with him then if you want.’

 

‘Yea I’d like that.’

 

‘Plus we have a pre-tour party next Wednesday, so they’ll all be there then.’

 

‘Oh cool, why am I just now hearing about this?’

 

‘Honestly, hadn’t really thought about it.  You’ll come right?’

 

‘Hmmmm I’ll have to check my calendar, I might be busy,’ I teased.

 

‘Well let me know if you can pencil me in.’

 

‘Will do,’ I smiled.

 

‘Ok I’m going to call Joe, will you two be alright?’

 

‘We’ll be fine, won’t we Saint.’

 

‘Fine daddy,’ he smiled.

 

‘Ok, I won’t be long,’ Pete smiled getting up from the couch and heading upstairs to make call Joe.

 

‘Danni?’

 

‘Yea kiddo?’

 

‘Dance?’

 

‘You wanna dance?’ Saint nodded his head, ‘Ok what song?’

 

‘Uma!’ 

 

‘Good choice, I’ll put it on.’

 

I hooked my phone up to the bluetooth speaker system, opened my Spotify, found my Fall Out Boy playlist and selected Uma Thurman.  Saint leapt up from the couch and began dancing wildly in the middle of the room.  I took a couple picture and a short video to show Pete later.

 

‘Danni!  Dance!’  Saint called.

 

‘Coming,’ I replied getting up to join him.

 

He grabbed my hands and swung his arms wildly side to side, little feet stomping in time to the beat of the song.  I picked him up and spun around in a circle with him making him giggle uncontrollably.  

 

‘Sing!’

 

‘You want me to sing?’ I asked to which I received a nod of confirmation, ‘Ok then, will you sing with me?’

 

‘Ya!’

 

_ I can move mountains _

_ I can work a miracle, work a miracle _

_ Oh, oh, keep ya like an oath _

_ May nothin’ but death do us part _

 

Saint sung most of the words with me, only getting tripped up in a few places, it was absolutely adorable.  We kept dancing and singing until the song came to an end.  The next song to come on was Dance Dance.

 

‘Daddy!’ Saint squealed.

 

‘It sure is,’ I smiled brightly.

 

‘Spin!’

 

I spun him around again a few times, then moving side to side to the beat of song with Saint still in my arms.  I dipped him forward so he was upside down, hair almost touching the ground, earning a huge laugh and an even bigger smile.

 

‘Having fun?’ I spun us both around at the sound of Pete's voice.

 

‘Daddy!  Dance!’ Saint exclaimed as soon as he saw Pete.

 

‘Danni is a much better dancer than I am buddy.’

 

‘Daddy!  Dance pease?’ Saint pouted.

 

‘Oh not the pouty face, ok I’ll dance.’

 

Pete walked towards us, wrapping an arm around my waist and placing his other hand on Saints back, the three of us began rocking together, much to Saints delight.

 

‘Sing sing!’ he exclaimed.

 

‘You want me to sing now?’ Pete asked.

 

‘And Danni!’ he looked up at me with a smile.

 

The song changed to Get Busy Living, one of my personal favourites, I couldn’t help but laugh as I heard Pete let out a small groan.

I twirled out of his arms with Saint, and started singing.

 

_ This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters _

_ But we never stood a chance _

_ And I'm not sure if it matters _

_ If you are the shores, I am the waves begging for big moons _

_ I'm mailing letters to addresses in a ghost town _

_ (Your secret's out) _

 

_ I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to) _

_ Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one _

_ And it's mind over you don't, don't matter _

 

Pete provided backing vocals during the Chorus, Saint was watching us raptly, a happy smile in place.  He didn’t know the words, but that didn’t stop him from rocking along to the music.

 

_ This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters _

_ But it must be said again that all us boys are just screaming _

_ Into microphones for attention _

_ Because we're just so bored _

_ We never knew that you would pick it apart, oh _

_ I'm falling apart to songs about hips and hearts _

_ (your secret's out) _

 

_ I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to) _

_ Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one _

_ And it's mind over (you don't don't) matter _

 

We got to Pete’s part of the song and I let him take over, enjoying hearing him speak his lyrics live.  I followed along with his words in my head.  When we got the his scream, Saint and I were both delighted by it.

 

_ I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to) _

_ Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one _

_ And it's mind over (you don't don't don't don't) matter _

 

‘I’m not doing this bit,’ Pete said of his emo poetry ending to the song.

 

I pouted at him, earning an eye roll.

 

‘Fine,’ I sighed, ‘Your daddy's a buzz kill.’

 

‘Buzz kill!’ Saint mimicked.

 

‘Turning my own son against me,’ Pete dramatically placed his hand over his chest.

 

‘Just telling it like it is,’ I smirked.

 

Suddenly What A Catch Donnie came on, I quickly snatched my phone from my pocket and changed it, it wasn’t that I didn’t like the song, I wouldn’t have had it on my playlist if that was the case, it just wasn’t a particularly happy song.  It probably brought up bad memories for Pete, I wasn’t about to bring down the mood.

 

‘Thanks,’ Pete said quietly.

 

‘You’re welcome,’ I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

‘Ok is this just a Fall Out Boy playlist?’ he asked when he realised that Grand Theft Autumn was playing.

 

‘Mostly.  The Soul Punk album is on here too and some Panic and My Chem songs.’

 

‘And how many Fall Out Boy albums?’

 

‘All of them except Evening Out and Pax AM Days.’

 

‘I see.’

 

‘What?  I told you I was a fan.’

 

‘That you did, I just didn’t quite realise how much I guess.’

 

‘Does it bother you?’

 

‘Not at all,’ he smiled at me.

 

‘Good because even if it did, I wouldn’t stop listening to it.’

 

‘And I wouldn’t ask you to,’ he placed a quick kiss to my temple.

 

‘I kiss, I kiss,’ Saint exclaimed earning a chuckle from both of us.

 

‘You want a kiss bud?’

 

‘Ya kiss, kiss!’

 

Pete grabbed Saint from my arms and attacked him with kisses, and if that wasn’t absolutely the sweetest thing I’d ever seen.  Saint was giggling and squirming around in Pete’s arms.

 

‘Hep hep!  Danni hep!’ Saint giggled reaching his little arms out towards me.

 

I quickly scooped him out of Pete’s arms and spun away from Pete before he could grab me.

 

‘Run, run!’ squealed Saint.

 

I darted around Pete and headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time, Saint cheering in delight.

 

‘Faster, faster!’

 

‘Where are we going?’ I asked.

 

‘My room!’

 

‘Alright then.’

 

I made it quickly to Saints room, ducking behind the open door.

 

‘Shhh,’ I whispered placing my finger over my lips, ‘Let's scare daddy.’

 

Saints eyes lit up at my suggestion, and I could tell he was trying to be as quiet and still as possible.

 

As soon as we saw Pete enter the room we both shouted ‘BOO!’ from behind him, visibly making him jump a little.

 

‘Scared daddy!’ Saint laughed.

 

‘Yea we did.  High five little man,’ Saint slapped his little hand against mine.

 

‘Alright you got me guys,’ Pete chuckled, ‘but now you're trapped in here,’ he smirked.

 

‘Saint run,’ I said as I put him on the floor.  He took off, trying to dodge Pete, but he wasn’t quite quick enough, Pete grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him up, blowing raspberries on his tummy, making Saint squeal in delight.

 

‘Now are you going to help me catch Danni?’ Pete asked Saint, Saint nodded his head and looked at me with a smile.

 

‘Good luck!’ I shouted as I quicking spun around and out through the bedroom door.

 

‘Get her!’ I heard Pete call out behind me.

 

I quickly made my way down the stairs and into the dining room, quickly followed by the two boys.  I was on one side of the table, furthest from them, I suddenly realise that it was two against one, I was unlikely to get away.

 

‘We’ve got her trapped,’ Pete said to Saint.

 

‘Twapped!’

 

‘You go that way,’ Pete point left around the table, ‘and I’ll go that way,’ he point right, ‘On three. One, two...THREE!’  They both took off around the table towards me, I had a split second to decide my course of action, I grabbed the edge of the table and slid underneath it, scrambling to get out from the other side before they realised what I’d done.  I was almost on my feet again when I felt a hand latch around my ankle, next thing I knew I was being pinned to the floor by Saint.

 

‘Got ya!’ Saint giggled.

 

‘Yea you did,’ I laughed, ‘You win.’

 

‘Win win!’

 

I felt Saints weight lifted off my and rolled onto my back laughing.  Pete put a hand out to help me up which I gladly accepted.  He pulled up into a half hug, Saint in his other arm.

 

‘What do you say, we go have a swim before dinner?’ Pete asked.

 

‘Swim!’ Saint clapped his approval.

 

Pete looked at me and I smiled, nodding my head in agreement.

 

‘Let’s get you changed then buddy,’ Pete said to Saint, pulling away from me to head up the stairs.

 

I was quickly falling in love with that little boy, it was going to be almost as hard being away from him as it was being away from Pete.

 

‘Danni swim!’

 

I laughed when I heard Saint call out to me and saw him looking at me over Petes shoulder.

 

‘Coming!’ I called following them up the stairs to get changed myself.


	55. Mr. Sandman

After dinner, Pete took Saint upstairs for a bath before bed, while I cleaned up the kitchen. Saint had requested spaghetti for dinner, which I’d happily offered to make, it was one of my favourite foods.  As per usual, there was enough to feed a small city, so I put the leftovers away, cleaned the bench, and stacked the dishes in the dishwasher.  I looked around to make sure that the kitchen and dining room were both clean, Saint, like most kids, was a very messy eater.  Seeing that everything was spotless I headed upstairs intending to jump through the shower, but when I got to the bedroom door Pete and Saint were coming out of the bathroom heading towards Saints bedroom.

 

‘Danni, stowy time!’ Saint ran over to me, dressed in his shorty pajamas, grabbed my hand and all but dragged me into his bedroom.  He went over to his bookcase, handed Pete the book he’d chosen and got into his bed.  

 

‘Lay down,’ he said to me, patting the covers to his left, beside the wall.

 

‘Yes sir,’ I said as I moved to the bed and got myself position beside him.  Pete took the other side and started to read Aladdin, obviously a favourite.  

 

Pete did voices and made funny faces throughout, he was good at this dad thing, so different from his stage persona and what the general population saw.  He was made to be a dad, and I for one was glad that he’d made it to this place in his life.  Everyone knew what he had been through, he was very open about depression, bipolar, suicide, there had been a time in his life that he’d really struggled, it was amazing to see how far he had come, he was truly happy.

 

‘More stowy,’ Saint exclaimed when Pete had finished reading.

 

‘No only one story, you know that.  It’s time for sleep now bud.’

 

‘Ok daddy.’

 

‘Night buddy, I love you.’

 

‘Night daddy, wove you too.’

 

‘Night kiddo,’ I said.

 

‘Night Danni, wove you.’

 

‘I love you too,’ I whispered softly, tears building in my eyes.

 

We left Saints room, turning the big light off, making sure the night light was on, and partially closing the door.

 

‘Well that was clearly a successful day,’ Pete said as he pulled me into him, large smile on his face.

 

‘Yea.  It was,’ I smiled up at him, ‘one down, one to go.’

 

‘Bronx may not be so easy to win over, but I’m sure if anyone can do it, you can.’

 

‘Fingers crossed.’

 

* * * *

 

Something woke me up in the middle of the night, I checked the alarm clock and saw that it read 1.27am, Pete was still out like a light.  I was about to lay back down when I noticed the small figure by the door, it was then that I heard the quiet sobs.  I quickly got out of bed and made my way over to Saint and picked him up.

 

‘Did you have a bad dream buddy?’

 

‘Ye..yes,’ he sobbed in reply.

 

‘Awww buddy, it’s ok, it was just a bad dream, nothing can hurt you now,’ I cooed, rubbing his back.  I started walking back towards his bedroom, not wanting to bother Pete, he didn’t sleep much as it was, I could handle this.

 

‘Do you want me to read you a story?’ I asked when we got to his room.

 

‘No...no.  Sing?’ he asked sweetly, face still pressed into my shoulder.

 

‘You want me to sing to you?’ I asked, receiving a small nod against my shoulder.

 

‘Ok,’ I couldn’t think of any lullaby’s so I chose a song I knew I could sing all the way through, and that was appropriate for a three year old.

 

I got us both comfortable on the bed, me on my side facing Saint, and him tucked into the crook of my arm, head resting on my shoulder.

 

_ I was just an only child of the universe _

_ And then I found you _

_ And then I found you _

_ You are the sun and I am just the planets _

_ Spinning around you _

_ Spinning around you _

_ You were too good to be true _

_ Gold plated _

_ But what's inside you _

_ But what's inside you _

_ I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you _

_ But not as much as I do _

_ As much as I do, yeah _

 

His sobbing had stopped and his breathing was going back to normal, he would be asleep soon.

 

_ Cause you're the last of a dying breed _

_ Write our names in the wet concrete _

_ I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me _

_ I'm here in search of your glory _

_ There's been a million before me _

_ That ultra-kind of love _

_ You never walk away from _

_ You're just the last of the real ones _

_ You're just the last of the real ones _

_ You're just the last of the real ones _

_ (You're just the last of the real ones) _

_ You're just the last of the real ones _

_ (You're just the last of the real ones) _

_ You're just the last of the real one's _

 

And just like that, he was asleep again.  It was then that I realised I wasn’t going to be able to get up without disturbing the boy.  I let out a small sigh, managed to grab a blanket to throw over us, got myself comfortable, and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * * *

 

I was woken when I felt lips on my forehead, I opened my eyes to sea Pete smiling at me.  I looked around, remembering where I was and why.  I looked down towards my stomach where I could feel an unusual weight, Saint was using me as a pillow, legs slightly hanging off the side of the bed, my hand resting on his back.

 

‘I was wondering where you were when I woke up,’ Pete murmured trying not to wake the little boy.

 

‘He had a nightmare, he asked me to sing him a song, so I did,’ I half shrugged.

 

‘You could’ve woken me up.’

 

‘I didn’t want to, you need you're sleep, besides I didn’t mind.  It was something I could do,’ I smiled.

 

‘What did you sing for him?’

 

‘How did I know you were going to ask that,’ I sighed, ‘Last Of The Real One's, and I know it’s not a lullaby, but it was the only song I could think of at the time.’

 

‘Hey I’m not going to harass you over your choice, I would’ve probably ended up singing like Metallica or something,’ Pete smiled, ‘Thank you.’

 

‘No need to thank me, I’d happily do it again, he’s a good kid,’ I smiled softly down at the boy still out cold.

 

‘Yea he is.’

 

‘What time is it?’

 

‘Seven thirty.  I’m surprised, he’s normally already been up for an hour by now, he must be really comfortable.’

 

‘It seems that way, though I wouldn’t mind a change of position, he’s laying right on my bladder.’

 

Pete chuckled and stroked Saints head, ‘Hey buddy, it’s time to get up.’

 

Saint began to wake slowly, after a few moments his eyes opened and he yawned.

 

‘Morning daddy,’ he said smiling up at Pete.

 

‘Morning buddy, you ready to get up so that Danni can go to the bathroom?’

 

Saint looked over at me smiling, ‘Morning Danni.  I move so you can potty.’

 

‘Thanks kiddo,’ I smiled and got up once he had moved.  I was heading for the door, desperate to pee.

 

‘Daddy, Danni made the monsters go away, can she stay forever?’ I was almost a puddle on the floor at those words, but it was the Petes reply that truly made my heart sing.

 

‘I hope she will buddy, I hope she will.’

 

* * * *

 

We were having breakfast in the living room, lucky charms, not exactly the healthiest breakfast, but easy and yummy.

 

‘So I was thinking of going to D-I-S-N-E-Y-L-A-N-D on Saturday.’

 

‘With the boys?’ I queried.

 

‘And you, I was thinking of asking the guys tonight if they wanted to join us.  Do you think Dustie would want to bring Leah?’

 

‘Sounds like a good idea, oh yeah Leah loves that place, I imagine Jordan and Diana will want to come too, they are slightly obsessed with the place, even at their ages.’

 

‘We should make a day of it then, anyone who wants to come should, that way all the kids can play together, and the adults have people to help keep them same, and can take turns on the kiddie R-I-D-E-S.’

 

‘Good plan.  Susan is going to want to bring Sophia the second she finds out, is that ok?’

 

‘The more the merrier, just means more hands on deck, which is never a bad thing with kids.’

 

‘No it certainly isn’t,’ I agreed.

 

‘So I think we should probably decide what time we all want to meet there, and how long we plan to be there for before we relay plans to everyone.’

 

‘Well earlier is better, so maybe nine?  Means everyone has time for breakfast and travel.  I don’t know how long the littlies are going to survive however.’

 

‘They’ll all be fine until lunch, and then they will all get a second wind after we eat, and will probably crash somewhere around 2.’

 

‘Sounds good, so long as we are at least near the carpark when they crash we should be fine.’

 

‘Cool that was easy.’

 

‘Wait until Saturday, it won’t be so easy when there's like six kids and eleven adults to all coordinate.’

 

‘True but everyone is going to be able to do their own thing if they want to, the adults at least,’ Pete shrugged.

 

‘I just hope you're prepared for tantrums, and I’m talking about the adults, not the kids,’ I smirked.

 

‘Planning on throwing a fit?’

 

‘Maybe, if I don’t get what I want,’ I winked.

 

‘If it’s within my power, you will always get what you want,’ he kissed me softly.

 

‘Good answer.’


	56. Oooooof!

Saint and I were outside, Saint was on the playground and I was watching to make sure he didn’t hurt himself, boys could be a handful apparently.

 

‘Danni, Dannie, swings!’ he exclaimed after coming down the slide for possibly the hundredth time. 

 

I got up from where I was sitting on the grass, picked him up, placed him in the swing and began to push him.

 

‘Higher!’ he giggled

 

‘If you say so,’ I smiled, pushing him harder so he would go higher.  He was pumping his little legs trying to help, but really doing very little except adding more resistance, as all kids his age did.

 

‘Danni swing,’ he pointed to the swing next to himself.

 

‘You want me to swing?’

 

‘Ya!’ he smiled at me.

 

I got on the second swing and began to pump my legs to get some height, not too much, just enough to match his swinging.

 

‘Wow!  You swing high!’

 

‘I’ve had lots of practice, you’ll be able to swing high when you get bigger,’ I smiled over at him.

 

‘I pwactice lots so I can swing like you.’

 

We stayed on the swings for another couple minutes, long enough for Saints swing to almost come to a stop, I could see him trying to get off so I quickly went over to him to help him to the ground.

 

‘When is daddy back?’ he asked, Pete had gone to the supermarket to get stuff for dinner tonight, Saint had really not wanted to go, so I’d offered to stay with him.

 

‘Soon bud, he’s just getting food remember?’

 

‘Yummy yummy food!’

 

‘Exactly.  What do you want to do now?’

 

‘Cartwheel!’

 

‘Cartwheels?  OK, show me.’

 

He did that cute thing where he put his hands on the ground then jumped his feet from one side to the other.

 

‘Good job kiddo.  Want to sea me do one?’

 

‘Ya ya!’

 

I did three cartwheels one after the other and could hear Saint clapping and giggling the whole time.

 

‘More, more!’

 

‘As you desire,’ I bowed at him.

 

I got a slight run up for the cartwheel to give myself some height and then went straight into a backflip.

 

‘WOW!’ Saint cheered, ‘You did the flip!’

 

‘I did do a flip,’ I couldn’t help but smile, it’d been a long time since I’d done something like that, sure I danced but I didn’t often do anything gymnastic like.

 

‘Danni teach me flip?’

 

‘That might be a little advanced for you, how about we start with rolly pollies?’ I asked.

 

‘Ok!’

 

I walked back over to him and got him to kneel down, tuck his head to his knees and push off with his feet, causing him to roll forward.  He was so excited after the first one that he did it again and again and again.

 

‘That’s awesome!  You got it dude!’

 

‘Awesome!’ he slapped my open palm.

 

‘Do you want to practice your cartwheels?’

 

‘Ya!’

 

I got him to stand side on with his hands raised above his head, I told him to put his hands on the ground beside each other, and as he did that, I lifted his legs over his body in a semi circle until his feet touched the ground again and he stood back up straight.

 

‘Again! Again!’

 

We went through the same motions what felt like fifty times, but he was getting so much better at helping, jumping slightly to get his feet off the ground, and springing back up at the end.

 

‘Good job kiddo!  You’ll be a pro gymnast in no time!’

 

‘Gym...gymnas?’

 

‘A person who does cartwheels and flips.’

 

‘Danni as gymnas?’

 

‘I used to be yea.’

 

‘I want be gymnas!’

 

‘Well keep practicing and make sure you ask daddy and mommy for lessons.’

 

‘Lessons for what?’

 

‘Daddy!  I want be a gymnas like Danni!’ Saint said as he ran into Petes waiting arms.

 

‘OH do you now?  I didn’t know Danni was a gymnast,’ Pete smiled a question at me.

 

‘Yea she can cartwheel and flip!’ Saint exclaimed.

 

‘I’d like to see that.’

 

‘Sorry you're a little late for my routine,’ I smirked.

 

I saw Pete whisper something to Saint, he then put him down and Saint came running over to me.

 

‘Danni, pwease carwheel and flip for daddy!  Pwetty, pwetty pease?’ he said with a pouty lip and puppy dog eyes.

 

‘You play dirty Wentz!,’ I looked at him, ‘how can I say no to that face,’ I added smiling at Saint.

 

‘Yay!  It worked daddy!’

 

‘Good job buddy!’

 

I rose to my feet and moved away from them, I once again got a small run up before executing the cartwheel then into a backflip, I had enough momentum that I did a second backflip after the first.  When I landed back on the ground, I felt my knee twinge a little, something I was relatively used to, and knew that I’d over done it.

 

‘Well aren’t you just full of surprises!’ Pete said.

 

‘Gotta keep you on your toes,’ I smiled.

I started walking back towards the boys, limping slightly.

 

‘You ok?’ Pete asked.

 

‘Mmmmm.  I hurt my knee pretty back like six years ago, it never really came right and sometimes it flares up if I use it too much, or if it’s locked in the same position for too long.’ I shrugged.

 

‘Does it hurt?’

 

‘Yea a little, but usually it comes right if I walk around a little, stretch it out.  Sometimes I have to ice it and elevate, just depends on how bad it is.’

 

‘And how bad is it?’

 

‘Not that bad.  Just remind me to not bend my knee for too long or it’ll get worse.’

 

‘That I can do,’ he smiled at me, ‘ Now who wants to go for a swim?’

 

* * * *

 

We were sitting under the cabana having lunch after out swim, grilled cheese, delicious.  I had my leg up in front of me, the swim had helped ease the pain, but I knew if I sat for too long, with it bent, I’d be in for a world of hurt when I tried to stand up.

 

‘So is everyone coming tonight?’ I asked.

 

‘Yup Trick and his family and Joe and his family.  They should be here around sixish.’

 

‘Cool cool.  Anything we need to do before they get here?’

 

‘Other than N-A-P time, not really no.’

 

‘Well it looks like that might be in the very near future,’ I said point at Saint who was halfway through his sandwich, eyes opening and closing slowly, head nodding up and down.

 

‘So it would seem,’ Pete chuckled, ‘hey bud, you done with your lunch?’

 

‘No I still eating,’ ame the sleepy reply.

 

‘Ok, how about I just put it over here for you,’ he pointed to the table.

 

‘K.’

 

Pete took the sandwich and put it on the table, almost immediately Saint flopped backwards against the couch cushions, eyes closed, out like a light.

 

‘Well that was easier than I expected,’ remarked Pete.

 

‘He’s had a big couple days, honestly I’m feeling a little jealous of his napping ability.’

‘If you want a nap, you can have a nap,’ Pete smirked.

 

‘I’m seriously considering it at this point,’ I yawned, punctuating how true that statement was.

 

‘I’m going to take Saint up to his bed, why don’t you go lay down?’

 

‘Mmmmm I might just do that.’

He got up, held his hand out to help me up, and then picked up the little sleeping boy.  I followed him into the house and up the stairs.

‘Oh ow.’

‘You ok?’

‘Yea just my knee, apparently I hurt it more than I thought, it’s not really liking the stairs right now.’

‘You going to be ok?’

‘Yea I’ll be ok,’ I gingerly made my way up the stairs, one step at a time, wincing slightly at the tugging in my knee.  At the top I hobbled into Pete’s bedroom and flopped on the bed, glad to be off my feet.

Pete came in after putting Saint in his bed, ‘You want me to get you some ice?’

‘Please.’

‘Alright, give me a minute,’ he headed off down to the kitchen to grab ice for my knee, coming back a couple minutes later, with an icepack, he handed it to me and I got myself more comfortable and wrapped it around my right knee.

‘Thanks babe,’ I smiled at him.

‘That’s ok, I feel partially like its my fault.’

‘It’s really not, it could’ve happened at any time really.  Honestly, surprised it didn’t happen at six flags, usually lots of walking or changes in gradient bring it on,’ I shrugged.

‘You going to be ok for Disneyland on Saturday?’

‘Yea, might just have to hijack a wheelchair,’ I smirked.

‘I’m sure I can convince someone to give up their wheelchair for you,’ Pete winked.

‘Ok, just don’t promise sexual favours with them for it,’ I teased.

‘Well that limits my options, but I’m sure I can manage,’ he teased back.

‘You’re versatile, I have faith.’

‘Good to know.  I could always piggyback you around.’

‘While I very much like that idea, you’ll have two kids who will probably require that more than me.  We could always invite Brendon and make him piggyback me around the entire day, as an extra form of punishment.’

‘I’m not sure he’d see that as punishment actually.  I really don’t him getting to touch you, even in a non sexual way, is ever going to be a punishment for him, or anyone for that matter.’

‘You’re probably right about that, pity I was looking forward to treating him like a pack mule,’ I joked.

‘And I’m sure he would be more than happy to do that, but I would not be.’

‘Am I sensing some jealousy?’ I raised a brow in question.

‘Damn right you are.  I was barely ok with him giving you a piggyback the other day, and that was before I found out everything else.  He’ll be lucky if I ever let him close to you without me in the room, ever again.’

‘Not to sound anti-feminist, but this whole protective thing you’ve got going on, very hot.’

‘Like that do ya,’ he smirked as he crawled up the bed and hovered over me.

‘I do indeed,’ I kissed him soundly, punctuating my point.

‘If your knee wasn’t hurting, I’d be showing you just how protective I’m feeling right about now.’

‘If my knee wasn’t hurting, I’d be showing you just how turned on I am right now.’

‘Maybe tonight?’

‘Most definitely.’


	57. Awkward Encounters

The kids were all playing in the backyard, less Joe’s little one, and all the adults were enjoying a drink while the food was cooking, we’d opted to barbecue again, just made sense when feeding a whole lot of people in the summertime.

 

‘So let me get this straight.  You two met at Danni’s best friend's wedding reception?’ Joe asked and received two nods in response.  ‘You crashed a wedding reception and ended up hooking up with the maid of honour, who is now you're girlfriend?’

 

‘More of less,’ I shrugged, ‘We didn’t hook up that night or anything, I mean I was engaged, but that’s basically what happened.’

 

‘The the fucking phone, you were ENGAGED?!’

 

‘Uhhhh yea.’

 

‘What the hell did you do to make her leave her fiance?’ Joe asked Pete incredulous.

 

‘I didn’t do anything,’ Pete put his hands up in a defensive position.

 

‘I don’t believe you.’

 

‘Joe, he really didn’t.  That relationship had been over for months just neither of us were willing to pull the plug.  It had nothing to do with Pete.’

 

‘I’m still suspicious,’ Joe squinted his eyes at us.

 

‘Be as suspicious as you want, it doesn’t change the facts,’ Pete shrugged.

 

‘Uh huh.’

 

‘Anyway,’ Patrick interjected, ‘How’s the new baby?’

 

‘She’s good man, sleeps a lot, except at night, but that’s expected.’

 

Just then the doorbell rang.

 

‘Did you invite anyone else?’ I asked Pete.

 

‘Nope.’

 

‘Uhhh that might be Brendon,’ Patrick said sheepishly.

 

‘Why would it be Brendon?’ Pete asked.

 

‘I may have let slip that we were all coming here for dinner tonight and I didn’t want to seem rude, so I said he could come along with Sarah if he wanted.  Sorry I know I shouldn’t have.’

 

‘Patrick, don’t worry about it.  Seriously, it’s ok.  We’re passed it,’ I patted his shoulder lightly.

 

‘Someone is going to have to explain what’s going on,’ Joe said.

 

‘Pete you can take that, I’ll go get the door.’

 

I walked off into the house, I could here Pete giving a brief rundown about what had happened with Brendon.  I got to the door and opened up.

 

‘Hey Danni,’ Brendon greeted giving me a friendly hug, ‘I’d like you to meet my wife Sarah.’

 

‘Hey B.  Nice to meet you Sarah, I’m Danni,’ I smiled at her.

 

‘Nice to meet you Danni, I’ve heard quite a lot about you,’ she smiled, not altogether warmly.

 

‘All good things I hope.’

 

‘Mmmmm you could say that.’

 

Ok I was definitely sensing something negative here, I wasn’t sure if it was disdain, anger or something else entirely, but it was making me very uncomfortable.

 

‘Well come on in guys, we’re all out the back,’ I said moving out of the doorway to let them in.

 

Brendon caught my eye over Sarah’s head and I could see something akin to apology in them, as well as maybe a warning, I couldn’t be sure, I didn’t know him well enough.

 

We walked out to the backyard and everyone greeted them and conversations were struck up.  I walked over to Pete and got his attention.

 

‘Hey can you give me a hand with something in the kitchen,’ I asked giving him a significant look.

 

‘Sure thing,’ he replied.

 

When we were inside I turned to him, ‘So I just got a super bad vibe from Sarah.’

 

‘That’s weird, she’s super chill and really friendly usually.’

 

‘That’s what I thought, but I think Brendon may have said something to her, something that probably painted me in a very bad light.’

 

‘Unfortunately, that sounds like something he might do.’

 

‘Do they really have an open relationship?’ I asked.

 

‘Not entirely no.  He likes to think they do, and Sarah will agree with him if asked point blank, but I know for a fact that she  hasn’t been with anyone but Brendon since they got together.  She also doesn’t like knowing about anyone else being with Brendon and will actively avoid knowing.  If she thinks something happened with the two of you, I could sea her being pretty pissed off about it, and pretty icy towards you.’

 

‘So you think Brendon told her that we had a thing?’

 

‘I think Brendon had to come up with an explanation as to why he looked like he’d been in a fight and, knowing Brendon, he didn’t want to admit the more sordid details of his behaviour, so he would have conveniently skipped over that whole thing, possibly spun the events a little, to explain why you hit him.’

 

‘Great.  So I look unhinged because it seems as though I hit him without provocation.’

 

‘In Sarah’s eyes, probably.  There could be more to it than that though.  I’ll try to get it out of Brendon tonight, see if I can’t find out exactly what he told her and try to convince him to put it right.’

 

‘Thanks babe,’ I kissed him quickly, ‘We’d better get back before they think we’ve snuck off for a quickie.’

 

‘I don’t think anyone would blame us,’ he smirked.

 

‘No, but I don’t really need your friend's thinking I can’t keep my hands off you, as true as that may be.’

 

‘Fair enough,’ he placed another quick kiss to my lips before leading me back outside.

 

Tonight might be just a little more awkward than any of us thought.

 

* * * *

 

The rest of the evening went relatively smoothly, I didn’t have many interactions with Sarah and she wasn’t overtly hostile, that was about all I could hope for considering what she probably thought of me.  Pete hadn’t managed to talk to Brendon yet, but I knew he would try at some point, if not tonight then in the coming days.

 

The kids had all ended up going to watch a movie while the adults sat and chatted away.  We’d discussed plans for Disneyland and everyone was on board with the plan to meet there at nine am on Saturday.  Marie had told Joe that he should take Ruby and she would stay home with the baby.  Brendon had expressed an interest in tagging along with all of us, but Sarah in no way indicated her willingness to come along, I hoped she would be able to dissuade him, I didn’t really want to spend the day at Disneyland worried about what he might say or do in front of the kids, and more importantly, I didn’t want to give Sarah any further reasons to not like me, I hadn’t done anything wrong after all, not that she probably knew that.

 

‘I’m just going to go check on this kids,’ I whispered to Pete.

 

‘Ok,’ Pete smiled.  I think he knew that I just wanted to get away from the slight awkwardness and tension that was floating around and he was happy to let me do it.

 

I headed up to the movie room to check on the kids, I could see that they were halfway through watching Finding Nemo, clearly still a classic.

 

I stood by and watched them for a few minutes, enjoying the calmness in the room, if I’d thought the people downstairs wouldn’t have noticed, I’d’ve stayed up here for the rest of the evening.

 

I turned around to make my way back downstairs and saw Brendon leaning against the wall just down from me.

 

‘What are you doing Brendon?’

 

‘I wanted to talk to you, alone.’

 

‘About what?’ I asked, clearly unimpressed.

 

‘I wanted to apologise for Sarah.’

 

‘Yea, why is she acting so icy towards me?  I’m guessing you said some not so nice things about me.’

 

‘That’s the other reason I wanted to talk to you,’ he sighed.

 

‘Ok, well get on with it.’

 

‘She saw how I came home on Monday, and immediately thought I’d done something stupid and gotten myself beat up..’

 

‘Which is more or less true,’ I interrupted.

 

‘Yea I know, but I couldn’t stand that that was her first thought, so I might have…’

 

‘Lied?’

 

‘Stretched the truth.’

 

‘What could you have possibly said that would make her look at me like that?’

 

‘Well I told her we’d been playfully flirting, just meaningless stuff you know, which was true, but I said that ummm..well that you became a little more forward and that when I turned you down, that you spazzed out,’ I saw him wince and shrink into himself.

 

‘What the hell Brendon!’ I whisper yelled at him.

 

‘I know, I know it was stupid.’

 

‘Frankly I’m surprised she believed you.  I thought you had an open relationship, why would she believe you rejected me?’ I knew the truth, but he didn’t know that.

 

‘Yea about that...I have an open relationship...Sarah doesn’t really.  She knows that I’ve been with other people since we got together, and she deals with it, she doesn’t like it, but she knew that I was this person when we got together so she couldn’t ask me to change, or rather wouldn’t.  I doubt I would have even if she’d asked.  The thing is, I try not to flaunt it in front of her, I know it makes her uncomfortable to know about these things, so I do what I can to make sure she doesn’t see, hear, or know about it.’

 

‘So to protect you wife, and you're marriage, you decided to throw me under the bus?  Damn...that’s just cold,’ I said sadly.

 

‘Danni I am so so sorry, I will tell her the truth, I didn’t think about what this story would mean for you, for her, for me, hell for Pete.  I don’t want to have this strain between all of us, I’m going to tell her, I promise I will.’

 

‘I appreciate that B, but I don’t know how much good that will do.  She will never be comfortable having us around each other, and I don’t really blame her, she is always going to wonder what might happen, what if the second story you told her was also a lie.  Not to mention I don’t know if I can even trust you, I didn’t mind the harmless flirting, but you took things way too far, and when you finally realised that it wasn’t going to fly, you lied about me to your wife to make it seem like I was the bad guy.  Add that to the fact that Pete barely even wants you near me,’ I paused, ‘You really fucked this whole thing up B.’

 

We were silent for a moment, both thinking about the huge fucking mess he had made.  I’d honestly thought that we could’ve been friend's, good friend's, maybe even best friend's, but that had all changed the second he decided that I was his next conquest, the way he might finally get Pete in bed, and the fall guy.

 

We both turned towards the stairs when we heard footsteps approaching.

 

‘What’s going on up here?’ Pete asked.

 

‘I was apologising to Danni.’

 

Pete looked at me for confirmation.

 

‘He was,’ I assured.

 

‘I’m guessing for whatever bullshit you told Sarah about Danni?’

 

‘Yea exactly.  I’m going to tell Sarah the truth.’

 

‘The truth about what?’ a voice came from halfway up the stairs, apparently Sarah had realised that the three of us must be together and she wanted to know why.

 

‘About why Danni was absolutely in the right to hit me the other day,’ Brendon said.

 

‘But you said she spazzed out when you turned her down?’ she seemed equal parts angry and suspicious.

 

‘Not exactly what happened,’ Brendon sighed.

 

‘I think we’ll let you two hash this out, use a bedroom if you want privacy,’ Pete said grabbing my hand and leading me away.  I looked at Brendon and could see the sadness in his eyes, I gave him a small smile, a little comfort.  My gaze flicked over to Sarah and I saw the confusion, anger, hurt all mixing in her eyes.  I didn’t know how she would deal with the revelation, it could go very bad for Brendon, for all of us really.

 

‘What do you think will happen?’ I asked Pete when I was sure we wouldn’t be overheard.

 

‘Honestly, I don't know.  Sarah is one of the most relaxed people I know, but this is going to hurt her,’ he sighed.

 

‘Would she leave him over this?’

 

‘I….I just don’t know.’

* * * *

 

Forty five minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to sea Sarah, she motioned for me to follow her away from the rest of the group, I saw Brendon doing the same thing with Pete.

 

‘DAnni I want to say how sorry I am for how I behaved tonight.’

 

‘Let me stop you Sarah, I would’ve acted the same way if I’d thought what you had.  You didn’t know the truth, you don’t need to apologise.’

 

‘That’s very kind of you, but I still acted like a terrible person, I treated you like dirt and that wasn’t fair, I didn’t know you and I should’ve known Brendon was full of shit.’

 

‘How are you guys?’

 

‘I don’t know.  I love him, but I don’t know if I can keep going on like this.  I’ve always known what he’s like, but it’s getting harder to deal with,’ she sighed.

 

‘Are you considering leaving him?’

 

‘I don’t know, maybe?’

 

‘Don’t make any rash decisions, I know what he did was shit, believe me I get it, but well….this isn’t my place but what if you actively participated in this open relationship?’

 

‘I’ve thought about it, but it just isn’t me.  I’m a serial monogamist, I’ve never done anything even remotely like this.’

 

‘Well….maybe start by bringing someone you trust into the bedroom, I mean that would satisfy Brendons...whatever, and it might not be so bad for you either.  It would at least mean you’d know what was happening, when, with who, and you’d know it was all safe.  If you aren’t comfortable after the first time, don’t do it again and try to think of some other way to cope.  Maybe you might find you don’t want to participate but that you like watching, or you might decide that you can’t handle the arrangement anymore.  I can’t tell you what will or won’t happen, but I don’t want to sea either of you hurting because Brendon’s an idiot.’

 

‘Thank you Danni,’ she gave me a quick tight hug, ‘This might be weird considering how the rest of the night has gone, and all the shit with Brendon, but I feel like we’re going to be good friends.’

 

‘Oh it’s strange all right, but I have to agree with you,’ I smiled at her.

 

Brendon and Pete walked over to us, sharing a smile as well.

 

‘Well I think it’s about time we headed home,’ Brendon said.

 

‘Yea I think so.  It was really nice meeting you Danni,’ she smiled, ‘and always good to sea you Pete,’ she gave him a quick hug before heading off to say bye to the other guests.

 

‘Danni again I just want to say sorry, I hope we can move past this.’

‘I hope so too, give it time,’ I smiled at him.  He pulled me in for a quick hug, before shaking hands with Pete and calling his goodbyes to the others.

 

The rest of out dinner guests decided it was a good time to head off, everyone had children to get to bed and it was already easily an hour past all their bedtimes.  When all the kids had been collected from the movie room and strapped into car seats, we all bid each other farewell and it was down to Pete, Saint, and myself.

 

‘Well not exactly the evening I expected,’ Pete murmured after closing the front door.

 

‘No, not at all.  What did Brendon say to you?’

 

‘He told me what he’d told Sarah, apologised again for that, and for everything else he’s done in the last few days.  I told him that I was willing to work through it, if he proved that I could trust him again.  I know he’s been a real dick, but he is one of my best friend's, I don’t really want to lose him because of one fuck up.’

 

‘And I don’t expect you to.  Look he did royally fuck up, but he seems genuinely remorseful, he knows he couldn’t have made in any worse, and he’s done what he could to situation.  Do I completely trust him?  No, but I am willing to give him a chance to earn my trust.’

 

‘You are way too good of a person, you know that?  You are amazing, most people would not be so forgiving, so compassionate, so empathetic to someone who’s done what he did.  I love you Danni.’

 

‘I love you too Pete.  Now maybe we should get Saint to bed and finish what we started this afternoon?’

 

‘That is the best suggestion I’ve heard all day.’


	58. Running With The Devil

The next morning we were all up early, like six am early.  Saint had slept through the night and was up with the sun, he was so excited to see his big brother today.

 

‘Daddy, daddy!  Bonc today!’

 

‘Yea buddy, we’ll go pick him up soon,’ Pete smiled.

 

‘Danni come?’

 

‘Oh I don’t know kiddo, I thought I might go see my family for a little while today,’ I wasn’t sure how meeting Bronx would go, and I was not at all ready to meet Ashlee.

 

‘No Danni?’ he pouted.

 

‘Hey I’ll be back kiddo, I just need to spend time with my family too, just like you need to spend time with your brother.’

 

‘You come back?’

 

‘I promise I will,’ I smiled at him.

 

‘Ok,’ he nodded his head, the deal was made.

 

‘You sure you don’t want to come with us?’ Pete asked.

 

‘I literally just had this conversation, Saint got it,’ I teased.

 

‘Yes but I’m just making sure.  I don’t want you to feel like you can’t be there, I want you there.  I want you to meet Bronx.’

 

‘I know all that, but I think you need to spend at least a little time with your boys alone.  Plus what I said was true, I do need and want to spend time with my own family.  I feel like I’ve hardly spent any time with them since I got here.’

 

‘Sorry about that.’

 

‘Hey it’s not your fault, I could’ve easily chosen to spend more time with them, but I wanted to spend time with you.  Now it’s time for me to chose them.’

 

‘Ok, do you want to come back tonight?  Or just meet at D-Land tomorrow morning?’

 

‘I think I’ll spend the night at Dusties tonight, get a decent amount of family time, before we’re all swept up in the magic tomorrow.’

 

‘Fair enough.  I don’t like the idea of you not staying here tonight, but I get it.’

 

‘I figured you would.  What time do you have to pick up Bronx?’

 

‘At ten, why?’

 

‘I thought I might go for a run before we leave, you're still ok to drop me off right?’

 

‘Of course I am,’ Pete confirmed.

 

‘In that case, I’ll be back in an hour.’

 

‘Ok princess, don’t get lost.’

 

‘Seriously?  Even if I did get lost, there's this magical thing called Google Maps, it can literally get you to anywhere from anywhere, I will be fine.’

 

‘Fine, fine.  I’ll sea you soon,’ he placed a quick kiss to my lips before I walked out the door.

 

I pulled my headphones out, plugged them into my phone, and queued up my running playlist, yes it was all Fall Out Boy, but all the faster more upbeat songs, it really motivated me.

 

I hadn’t really decide what direction I was going to go in, so I turned right out of the driveway and just ran, music blasting, blood pumping.

 

I decided the best way to avoid getting lost would be to more or less run a square, so I took the third left, and intended to take another three lefts to get me home.  I was paying little attention to anything around me, except when crossing the street, when I noticed someone keeping pace slightly behind me.  I looked over my shoulder and realised it was Brendon.  I pulled one ear bud out.

 

‘Stalking me?’

 

‘No I was merely out for a run and saw a beautiful woman running and thought she might like some company.  I didn’t want you to get lost,’ he smirked.

 

‘What is it with people assuming I’m going to get lost?  I am capable of using Google Maps.’

  
  


‘I don’t doubt that, but if you get too far away it could take you forever to get back.’

 

‘Uh huh.’

 

‘And if you get too tired, I can always carry you back to Pete,’ he smirked.

 

‘There it is,’ I laughed.

 

‘Hey!  I’m just being chivalrous.’

 

‘Oh yea I’m sure.  My white knight, is that right?’

 

‘No probably more your black knight, but your on the right track.’

 

‘Good to know.’

 

‘What are you listening to?’ he asked.

 

‘At the moment?  Novocaine.’

 

‘Good song, good song.  Certainly get’s the blood pumping.’

 

‘That’s the idea.’

 

‘Take the next left.’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Because the one after it doesn’t go in a straight line, it kind of loops around itself, and it doesn’t connect to any streets that would get you back easily.’

 

‘Ok.  Thanks,’ I smiled lightly.

 

‘No problem.’

 

We ran in silence for a few minutes, well not complete silence, I still had music in one ear, and could hear both of our slightly laboured breathing.  I looked over at Brendon for a moment, noticing, not for the first time, just how good he looked.  A slight sheen of sweat covered his arms and face, he was wearing a loose tank top and basketball shorts.  One thing that would always hold true, Brendon Urie was hot, almost as hot as Pete, he was certainly easy on the eye.

 

‘Enjoying the view?’ Brendon teased.

 

I hadn’t realised he was looking at me until he spoke, I refocused on the sidewalk in front of me, blushing lightly.

 

‘Don’t worry, I won’t tell Pete you were checking me out,’ I could hear the smirk in his voice.

 

‘He already knows I think your hot, so not really an issue.’

 

‘Wait a minute, you told him you think I’m hot?’

 

‘Yea.  Why do you sound so surprised?’

 

‘Well for one, most girls don’t admit to finding anyone besides their significant other, attractive, and two, now I understand why Pete doesn’t want us alone together.  He isn’t worried about what I might do, he’s worried about you jumping me.’

 

I came to a sudden halt, holy shit!  Was he right?  Did Pete not trust me, was that what it was?  Had I been too open and honest with him in regards to who I found attractive that he was now feeling insecure, or unsure of just what I might do when around someone I found attractive?

 

‘Hey you ok?  You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.’

 

‘Do you really think he’s worried about what I might do?’

 

‘Hey, hey I was just kidding Danni.  He trusts you, I’m sure of it.  I was just joking around, don’t freak out on me, or him.’

 

‘It’s just….I want him to trust me….if anything I’ve said or done has given him reason not to…’

 

‘Danni look at me,’ he grabbed my arms forcing my focus to him, ‘you have done nothing wrong except confirm that you are a female with eyes and taste,’ he smirked, ‘You haven’t done anything that would give him the right not to trust you, I should know.  If he doesn’t trust anyone, it’s me, and for good reason after the shit I pulled.  The only reason he would have to not trust you, would be if you decided to act on you're attraction, not that I would complain, but that’s the truth.’

 

I took a deep breath, taking in his words.  I looked him in the eye, as much as I could with both of us wearing sunglasses.

 

‘Aside from you gigantic ego puffing, that was good advice, thank you B,’ I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug.  It was a little odd with both of us being sweaty, but not the worst hug in the world.  I quickly kissed his cheek before I pulled away.

 

‘Anytime doll face,’ he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, ‘Now are we going to finish out run?’

 

‘Yea, let's’ go.’

 

* * * *

 

‘Hey I thought you might’ve got lost, I was about to send out a search party,’ Pete teased when I walked through the door an hour fifteen later.

 

‘I’m fine, sorry that took longer than expected.  I had a guide though, so I didn’t get lost.’

 

‘A guide?’

 

‘Yea Brendon caught up to me after about fifteen minutes and made sure I didn’t get lost.’

 

‘You were out running with Brendon?’

 

‘Yea, I mean, you're not mad are you?’

 

‘No not made, a little confused, but not mad.  Did you plan to run with him?’

 

‘Nope not at all, all of a sudden he was just there keeping pace with me.’

 

‘Hmmmmm ok then.’

 

‘Are you ok?  Did I do something wrong?’

 

‘No you absolutely didn’t, I just still am not that comfortable with you two being alone together, not because I don’t trust you, but because I don’t really trust him still.’

 

‘Babe, honestly, he was perfectly civil, no flirting, no inappropriate conduct, it was all very...friendly.’

 

‘So long as it wasn’t too friendly.’

 

‘I promise it wasn’t.’

 

‘Ok, I believe you.  Did he mention anything about coming tomorrow?’

 

‘No nothing, why do you think he will?’

 

‘Honestly, yes.  He loves the place so any excuse to go, he will.  Plus he won’t want to miss out on anything, what with a good portion of his friend's spending the day together.  He doesn’t like to be left out.’

 

‘Well ok then.  Are you ok with him coming?’

 

‘Yes and no.  Yes because he’s my friend and no because of what happened at Six Flags.  I don’t know if I feel comfortable being in such a similar position again.’

 

‘The flirting or what he said to me when we were alone?’

 

‘Both.  The latter more so,’ he shrugged.

 

‘Babe, there will be a lot of people there.  If you want me to avoid him, I can do that.’

 

‘No I don’t want you to avoid him.  I want you two to be friend's, not more than that, but certainly friend's, and I trust you.  I just don’t want him to get the wrong idea, again, or thinking that we’ve completely forgotten about what he did.’

 

‘Trust me, he hasn’t forgotten.  He apologised  _ again _ this morning, I think if he does come, he’ll be on his best behaviour,’ I shrugged, ‘and if he gets out of line, I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t take more than a few words from either of us, to get him to pull his head out of his ass.’

 

‘Such a way with words,’ Pete chuckled, ‘I trust your judgement, if you say you trust him, I trust him.’

 

‘Oh I don’t trust him, not at all, but I trust that if we call him on anything, he’ll stop.’

 

‘Ok then, I can deal with that, I think.’

 

‘I’ve told you before, but it bares repeating. I. Will. Not. Leave. You. For. Brendon.  Or anyone else for that matter.  If you need me to tell you that everyday, I will.’

 

‘Thanks Danni.  I know insecurity isn’t attractive, but I can’t really help it.’

 

‘Everyone has their insecurities babe, everyone.  And nothing you could do or feel, would ever make you less attractive to me,’ I smiled up at him.

 

‘Good to know,’ he placed a sweet kiss on my lips, light and tender.

 

‘Ok, I need to go shower, I’m very sweaty.’

 

‘How I wish I could join you.’

 

‘Me too, but somehow I don’t think having Saint find us showering together is such a good idea.’

 

‘No.  Not a good idea at all.  Go shower.  When you get out, we’ll head off.’

 

‘Ok.  Won’t be long,’ I pecked him on the lips again before heading upstairs to shower and change.


	59. Happiest Place On Earth

‘Wallets?’

 

‘Check.’

 

‘Phones?’

 

‘Check.’

 

‘Water?’

 

‘Check.’

 

‘Snacks?’

 

‘Check.’

 

‘Keys?’

 

‘Check.’

 

‘Sunscreen?’

 

‘On and packed.’

 

‘Hats?’

 

‘Check.’

 

‘Sunglasses?’

 

‘Check.’

 

‘Annual passes?’

 

‘Check.’

 

‘Ok sounds like we’ve got everything.  Are we ready to hit the road?’ I asked.

 

‘I think we are.  Everyone load up!’

 

The five of us piled into Dusties van, set the Audi for another cou, and we were off to the most magical place on earth.

 

‘So this will be your first time meeting Bronx?’ Dustie asked a few minutes into the journey.

 

‘Yup, I kinda figured it might make the whole thing easier, smoother, if we were around lots of people he knows, and you know at Disneyland.’

 

‘Smart, smart.  I don’t know why your so worried, Saint loves you, I’m sure Bronx will be the same.’

 

‘I hope so, but it can be harder with older kids, I mean sure he isn’t a surly teenager or anything, but I don’t really know how to act around him, not yet at least.’

 

‘Just treat him like a person, talk to him, take an interest in what he’s saying or doing.  Don’t disregard him, try to find common interests.  It’s the same as meeting anyone, and your really good at all that, you will be fine Danni.’

 

‘Thanks Dustie, I’m sure it’ll be fine, it’s just...daunting is all.’

 

‘Yea I get that, but don’t stress.  Whatever happens, happens.’

 

‘True that.’

 

‘Regardless of what does happen today, make sure you take the time to enjoy it.’

 

‘Oh don’t worry, I will,’ I smiled.

 

* * * *

 

We were pulling into the insanely large Disney carpark, so I decided to text Pete.

 

_ To- My Sandman <3 _

_ Parking now.  Will meet you @ gates.  Dustie has her annual passes, DO NOT BUY MORE TICKETS. _

 

_ To- My Real One <3 _

_ Roger that.  See you soon xoxo _

 

‘Ok, we’re going to meet up with everyone at the gate.  Now is Susan here yet?’

 

‘Yup, just text her, she’s heading to the gate too.’

 

‘Perfect.  Let’s go,’ I smiled.

 

It took just over five minutes to get from the car to the gate, I could see Pete, his boys, Joe and Ruby, Susan and her family, and Patrick and his family were making their way towards out group.

 

We did all the introductions, which took quite a while considering how many of us there were, and just as we were about to head inside we heard, ‘Hey sorry I’m late.’  I turned to sea Brendon jogging toward us, apparently Pete was right, he wasn’t about to be left out of the fun, I smiled at him and introduced him to the people he didn’t know.

 

‘Alright, is this everyone now?’ Joe asked.

 

‘One could only hope,’ I replied.

 

‘Yea we’re like an army,’ Dustie added.

‘No one better mess with us then,’ Joe chuckled.

 

‘Yea we’re pretty fierce looking,’ I joked looking around at all the kids, who already sported gigantic smiles, some with mouse ears, and all the adults already looking worn out.

 

‘Let’s get this show on the road,’ Susan stated.

 

All the kids cheered and the adults smiled, excited as well, but less so than the kids, the adults had to be responsible, and act as pack mules, nannies, guards, and everything in between.

 

We immediately lost Jordan and Dianna, they had their own priorities, and were old enough to do whatever, they often came here alone, so that wasn’t an issue at all.  It did mean there were fewer people to help wrangle all the kids, but we were managing.

 

‘Danni! Danni!’ Saint called, he was over near the ice-cream parlour.

 

‘Hey kiddo, what’s up?’

 

‘Missed you!’

 

‘Awww I missed you too, did you have fun yesterday?’

 

‘Yea!  We played baseball!  And had ma-donalds!’

 

‘Oh wow!  That sounds like fun!’

 

‘Yea, fun!  Bronx!’ he cried when he saw his big brother.

 

‘What’s up?’ Bronx said as he came over.

 

‘This Danni!’ Saint said waving his hand at me.

 

‘I did figure that out,’ Bronx said but not in an unfriendly manner.

 

‘Say hi!’ Saint demanded.

 

‘Hi Danni, I’m Bronx.’

 

‘Nice to finally meet you Bronx,’ I smiled at him.

 

‘Yea you too.  Saint seems to really like you.’

 

‘I really like him,’ I smiled down at the younger boy.

 

‘And what about my dad?’

 

‘Well of course I like your dad, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.’

 

‘Do you love him?’

 

‘Well yes, yes I do.’

 

‘Good, because he won’t shut up about you, so I’m pretty sure he loves you too,’ he rolled his eyes, very reminiscent of his dad.

 

‘Good to know,’ I smirked.

 

‘So did you really want to spend your Saturday at Disneyland with a bunch of kids?’

 

‘I probably would have come here even if no one else had wanted to, I love Disneyland.’

 

‘REally?’

 

‘Really really,’ I confirmed.

 

‘Cool.  Can we have ice cream?’

 

‘Nice try kid, but I know better than that.  Ask your dad.’

 

‘Damn, was worth a try,’ he smirked.

 

‘I respect the attempt,’ I winked, ‘but I would’ve asked Brendon, he’s the most likely to just agree to whatever you ask, he’s the only one who either doesn’t have a kid, or hasn’t really been around kids enough.’

 

‘Good advice.’

 

‘Just don’t tell your dad I told you that.’

 

‘Ok, I won’t,’ he smiled at me, ‘You’re pretty cool.’

 

‘Tell me something I don’t know,’ I joked earning a chuckle, ‘you’re pretty cool yourself Bronx.’

 

‘Yea I know,’ he joked right back.

 

‘Seems like we have that in common.’

 

‘Oh yea.  Come on Saint, let's sea if uncle Brendon will buy us an ice cream,’ he grabbed his little brothers hand and walked over to Brendon.

 

‘Well that looked like it went well,’ Pete said from behind me, making me jump, I hadn’t realised he was there.

 

‘Yea I think it did.’

 

‘Did you have to bribe him?’

 

‘Nope, just told him who the softest target is,’ I smirked.

 

‘So that’s why they’re harassing Brendon.’

 

‘Pretty much yea.’

 

‘Well played.’

 

‘I figured two birds, one stone.  Get on Bronx’ good side, and annoy Brendon.’

 

‘And that’s why I love you,’ he wrapped his arms around me, ‘always playing the game.’

 

‘You know it,’ I smirked, ‘I love you too Pete.’

 

We shared a quick kiss, mindful of all the people around us.

 

‘You're kids are pretty good at manipulation,’ Brendon said when he reached us a moment later.

 

Pete and I both looked for the boys and saw them both munching on ice creams.

 

‘No, you're just a big ol softy uncle Brendon,’ I teased.

 

‘Am not,’ he whined.

 

‘Why do you think I told them to go ask you?’

 

‘That was your doing?’

 

I nodded my head.

 

‘I see how it is, well two can play at this game.’

 

‘Let the games begin,’ I held out my hand.  Brendon grasped it and we shook, today was going to be a lot of fun.

 

* * * *

 

Brendon and I spent the day trying to mess with each other, as well as enjoying the rides, and good company.  It made for an entertaining day.  Everyone was laughing all the time, the kids were having fun, and the adults were getting great entertainment as well.

 

I’d managed to get all the kids to latch onto Brendon, tackle him to the ground, and beg him incessantly to buy them various things from the Disney store.

 

He’d managed to convince some random people that I was a famous adult movie star from Poland, and I’d been harassed for autographs, much to his delight.

 

My response an announcement put out for a missing child.

 

_ Attention guests and staff, we have a missing child reported.  He answers to the name Brendon Urie, if found, please keep him, his family can’t handle him anymore.  Thanks. _

 

Not only was out whole group in hysterics, many of the people around us were too.  Most everyone knew who he was, and got a pretty good kick out of it.

 

‘Good one, I’ll give you that.  I’m impressed you got them to say that,’ Brendon complimented my prank.

 

‘Well I had a little help,’ I smirked.

 

‘Pete?’

 

‘No actually, Patrick, he just has that lovable, innocent thing going for him, he was able to convince them to do it with very little effort.’

 

‘Oh so this is everyone against me then?’

 

‘I’m using every resource at my disposal, I don’t like to lose.’

 

‘I can see that.  Well then, I better up my game.’

 

‘Yea you better,’ I teased.

 

* * * *

 

Half an hour later Pete and I were chatting while watching the kids on the teacup ride, Joe and Susan had gotten the joy of joining them.  All of a sudden we heard singing, really close to us.

 

We turned around to see a bunch of characters singing at us.  They were singing happy birthday and holding a cake.  I was soon surrounded by Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Pluto, Donald, and a few other characters as well as dozens of tourists singing to me.  I blushed furiously but couldn’t help the laughter, so he’d stepped up his game after all.

 

When the song ended I thanked everyone and blew out the candles on the cake.

 

‘Where would you like the cake birthday girl?’ Brendon asked from behind me.

 

‘I have the perfect place for it,’ I smirked.  I carefully accepted the cake from Mickey, spun around and immediately smashed it into Brendons face.

 

I could hear laughter and gasps.  The characters were obviously aware of what had been happening, we’d roped them into a few of out pranks already, so they were pretty chill about it.  some of the guests also had seen a few of out pranks, so they joined in the laughter, some were shocked, wondering what was going on.

 

Brendon wiped the majority of the cake from his face, looked at me and burst into laughter, that seemed to remove the shock some people were in and suddenly everyone within a thirty foot radius was hysterically laughing.

 

‘I should’ve seen that coming.’

 

‘You really should have, I’m disappointed.  Here I thought we were on even footing, but clearly I am just way better at this than you,’ I smirked.

 

‘I assume your smirking, I can’t really tell.’

 

‘Yes, yes I am,’ I laughed.

 

‘I’m just going to have to make my next attempt epic.’

 

‘You can try,’ I teased.

 

‘Oh just you wait!  You be decreeing me the winner in now time.’

 

‘Don’t hold your breathe B.’

 

‘Cocky, that will be your downfall.’

 

‘Whatever you say.  May the best  _ woman _ win.’

 

‘Just you wait, just you wait.’


	60. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last update until mid to late next week! Thanks to all those reading my random story.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Feliz Navidad!

Things had been pretty quiet on the prank front, I was waiting for him to make his move, I didn’t know what he was going to come at me with, but I had no doubt it would be large.  I already had my final prank lined up, it was a doozy.

 

_ Attention guests, can a Danni Williams please come to security.  We have found something belonging to you.  Again, Danni Williams, can you please come to security, we have found something belonging to you. _

 

‘I don’t think I’ve lost anything, so I’m going to have to assume this is Brendon,’ I said to Pete.

 

‘More than likely, are you going to go?’

 

‘Well I want to sea what he could possibly have arranged so yea,’ I shrugged.

 

We made sure that everyone knew where we were headed and that all the kids were accounted for before we made out way to the security offices on Main Street.

 

‘Hi I’m Danni Williams.’

 

‘Oh yea.  Wait here a moment please.’

 

The officer walked through a door behind the counter, returning a few moments later.  

 

‘Follow me please,’ he said leading back out onto main street.

 

The second I got outside I saw Brendon, Joe, and Patrick all assembled in the centre of Main Street, all with instruments.  Joe had a guitar, Patrick was behind a set of electronic drums, Brendon was behind a keyboard, and I saw a bass in his other hand.

 

‘Sorry princess,’ Pete whispered, kissed my cheek and walked over to the others.

 

‘Traitor,’ I hissed.

 

‘This song is for our biggest fangirl, and Pete's girlfriend, Danni Williams,’ Brendon said into a microphone.

 

‘We have it on good authority, this is her favourite song,’ Joe added.

 

‘So without further ado, we present to you Sweet Dreams, by the Eurythmics,’ Patrick finished.

 

‘You!’ I pointed at Dustie, ‘Traitor!’

 

‘Sorry babe, but I knew it would be funny as hell!’

 

What most of the people around us didn’t know, was that this was one of the songs that played during out pole dancing class the other morning, it was one I’d danced to alot, so I had a routine, which had astounded and delighted Dustie.

 

‘I regret ever taking you to that class.’

 

‘I don’t, this is hilarious,’ she laughed.

 

The crowd was rocking out to the song, Patrick and Brendon were killing it vocally, and Joe was delighting the crowd with his guitar riffs.  Pete had taken on his usual stage persona and was entertaining the crowd by walking amongst everyone, jumping around, and just generally having fun.  Everyone was stoked for the impromptu gig.

 

What Brendon didn’t realise, was this worked into my ultimate prank  _ perfectly _ .

 

As the song finished a bunch of people from the crowd emerged, all dressed in matching costumes.  Unfortunately for the other three guys, they were now caught up in it, I guess they shouldn’t have agreed to help Brendon.

 

What most people didn’t realise, is that most Disney character actors were trained performers.  I talked to one earlier and she’d help me to arrange a flash mob, with all the free cast members any time after one thirty.  It was now almost two and I texted her as soon as I realised that it would be the perfect time.

 

The song that came over the speaker system made everyone giggle, it was Can’t Touch This by MC Hammer.  Everyone knew this song, everyone knew the dance moves, but no one wanted to admit that in public.

 

The flash mob moved in perfect sync, surrounding the boys, slowly making the circle around them smaller and smaller, until you couldn’t sea the guys at all, only the dozens of dancers.  When the flash mob moved away from the centre, there in all their glory, were three quarters of Fall Out Boy and Brendon Urie, dressed in hammer pants, eighties fluro singlets, with cheap pencil thin mustaches drawn on, oversized hip hop glasses, and big curly wigs.  It was hilarious.  I was doubled over laughing, I’d only expected to get brendon, but when I’d seen what was happening I’d asked if they could get all four of them, and they had.  It was amazing.

 

The entire crowd was laughing and cheering, joining with the dancers and having a good time.  The guys were looking at each other and cracking up laughing, they were pretty good sports about it.  The kids couldn’t believe what they were seeing and took great joy in laughing at their dads and uncles.  I could hear camera phones going off, as well as proper photography cameras.  It was the perfect prank, no one got hurt, but they did look ridiculous and everyone was enjoying themselves.

 

When the flash mob ended there was a huge round of applause, the dancers all took a bow and the main girl walked over to a microphone, ‘We’d just like to thank Danni for asking us to help her win the prank war she has been in with Brendon Urie.  We had an absolute blast helping you out.  Take a bow Danni, you just won!’

 

I laughed and took a bow, the crowd erupting into loud cheers.

 

‘Anything you want to say Danni?’ she asked.  I walked over to her and took the microphone she offered me.

 

‘I want to thank all the incredible dancers who were involved today, you did an amazing job in such a short amount of time.  I’d like to thank Brendon and the guys for being good sports about it, and for everyone who took a photo or video, please post them on social media and tag the guys.  Also, I won SUCKA!’ I finished looking at Brendon, he bowed conceding defeat.

 

‘Before you guys, take off you're amazing costumes, would we be able to get a big group photo?’ she asked.

 

‘Of course,’ I smiled, answering for all of us.

 

Myself, the guys, and all the dancers gathered around and one of the professional Disney photographers took a few photos, as well as a bunch of the onlookers, including some from our own group.

 

After the photos, the guys took off their costumes, handing the items back to the dancers, and were trying to get rid of their temporary mustaches, luckily Joe had baby wipes on him.

 

‘Well done baby, that was incredible.  I can’t believe you arranged that in a couple hours and I didn’t know anything about it,’ Pete said as he came over to give me a hug.

 

‘Thank you, thank you.  I’m surprised that you managed to arrange that and I knew nothing, so kudos to you as well.’

 

‘Well when Brendon suggested it, we couldn’t very well say no.  He didn’t know what song to do, so I suggested asking Dustie.’

 

‘Well thanks for that,’ I deadpanned

 

‘You are very welcome,’ he smirked before laying a sweet kiss on my lips.

 

‘I now pronounce you Queen of Pranks,’ Brendon said walking up to me, ‘Well done doll face, that was spectacular.’

 

‘Thank you, thank you.  You did pretty a pretty awesome job too, I’m impressed,’ I smiled at him.

 

‘I’m just glad this one didn’t let anything slip,’ he nodded towards Pete, ‘that was my biggest fear really.’

 

‘He did very well, I didn’t suspect a thing.’

 

‘That was so AWESOME!’ Bronx shouted running over to us, Saint trailing behind him, huge smiles on both their faces.

 

‘I’m glad you all liked it!’ I laughed.

 

‘It was so funny!  I got some great photos of the whole thing,’ Bronx exclaimed, ‘I can’t wait to show mom and my friend's.’

 

‘I’m sure they’ll get a real kick out of it dude,’ Brendon commented.

 

‘Daddy look funny!’ Saint exclaimed then.

 

‘Oh is that right munchkin?’ Pete swooped Saint into his arms and began tickling him.

 

‘Danni! Hep! Hep!’ he squealed.

 

I quickly pulled him from Petes arms, and laid a big kiss on his cheek.

 

‘Did you have a good day kiddo?’

 

‘YA!  You win!’

 

‘Heck yea I did,’ I smiled at him, placing my hand out for him to high five.

 

‘Aright, is everyone ready to head home now?’ Pete asked.

 

‘Awwwww,’ Bronx exclaimed, ‘I’m having so much fun, I want to stay.’

 

‘What if we all go get some pizza?’

 

Choruses of ‘Yea’ came from all the children.

 

‘Trust you to bribe kids with pizza,’ I rolled my eyes.

 

‘I know what kids like, I am a big kid after all,’ he joked.

 

‘Don’t I know it.’


	61. Take Me To Church

I stayed the night at Pete's, after much pestering from both his kids, apparently I’d made a good impression on Bronx, for which I was very thankful, and they didn’t want me to leave.  It was amazing to have both of his kids want me to be around, it made me feel much more relaxed and comfortable. 

 

I’d decided to go to church the following morning with grandpa, and then we were all going to have brunch at Pete's place, and by all of us, I meant all of us.  Everyone from the previous day, including Marie and the baby, Sarah, and even Andy and Meredith were going to be there, they were arriving into L.A. early in the morning.

 

Patrick and Brendon had decided they would supply the food, Joe was going to get the drinks, and Pete was providing distractions for the kids in the form of tee ball and a slip n’ slide set up on the lawn.

 

All in all, it was set to be an excellent morning.

 

Grandpa and I walked in to what felt like a hundred people in the house.  pete’s house wasn’t small, but there were a lot of people here.  It was almost claustrophobic.  I introduced grandpa to the people he hadn’t met, and then immediately went out into the backyard.

 

‘You ok doll face?’ Brendon asked when he found me a few minutes later, leaning against the wall.

 

‘Yea, there’s just a lot of people in there, felt a little tight is all.’

 

‘Ah I get that.  Sometimes you just need open spaces.’

 

‘Yea exactly.’

 

‘So how was church?’

 

‘I can’t tell if you are genuinely asking, or taking the piss.’

 

‘Genuinely curious.’

 

‘In that case, it was good, it’s been a long time since I’ve been, mostly I enjoyed spending time with grandpa, and I got to catch up with a lot of kids, him and grandma used to teach at Sunday school.’

 

‘They taught Sunday school?’

 

‘Yea to kids with disabilities.  I went with them every Sunday, I was pretty good friend's with most of the kids, they were cool, funny, and most were really nice.’

 

‘That’s really cool, super admirable of your grandparents.’

 

‘Yea it was.  Grandma was a trained teacher, she was my kindergarten teacher, and they always believed in doing whatever they could for kids, especially those that needed extra help.’

 

‘You're grandparents sound like amazing people.’

 

‘They are.’

 

‘I haven’t met you're grandma yet, is she coming?’

 

‘Only if God gives her a day pass to come back to earth,’ I joked half heartedly.

 

‘Oh I’m so sorry Danni, I didn’t realise,’ he apologised quickly.

 

‘Don’t worry about it B.  It’s nearly five years, it doesn’t hurt quite as much now.’

 

‘Yea but it clearly still hurts at least a little, I’d imagine it always will.’

 

‘You’re not wrong.’

 

‘If you ever want to talk about, I mean if Pete isn’t around or whatever, I’m here ok?’

 

‘Thanks B, that means a lot,’ I smiled at him.

 

‘Anything for you doll face.’

 

We suddenly heard what sounded like crying or maybe yelling coming from where the kids were over by the playground, we shared a quick look and took off running to find out what had happened.

 

What we saw was Saint with the tee ball bat in hand, and Bronx on the ground, holding his stomach and writhing in pain.  We could instantly tell what had happened, wrong place wrong time.

 

‘B, go get him some ice or something, let Pete know what happened.  I’ll wait here.’

 

‘On it,’ he confirmed and took off for the house.

 

‘Hey guys, can you give me and Bronx some space for a minute,’ I asked Saint, Ruby, Leah, and Sophia.

 

‘Ok Danni,’ Leah said and lead the kids over to the playground a few feet away.

 

I knelt down next to Bronx and placed my hand on his head.

 

‘Hey bud, you ok?’  I only received a groan in response.

 

‘Here’s what I need you to do, roll onto you're back, grab my hands and squeeze really, really hard,’ he complied after a moment, ‘Now I want to breath deep with me ok.  In, out, in out, in out.  Yea just like that.  Uncle Brendon is coming out with some ice for you, that will help, but for now keep breathing, just squeeze my hands if the pain gets too much.’  I saw him slightly nod his head.

 

Brendon and Pete came running over, and dropped to the ground.  Pete took the ice from Brendon and gently placed it where he knew it needed to go, Bronx sucked in a breath at the cold and squeezed my hands tightly.

 

‘I know it sucks bud, but this will help,’ Pete assured, brushing Bronx’s hair back from his face.

 

Slowly, the pressure on my hands lessened, his breathing settled into a more natural rhythm, and he opened his eyes.

 

‘Well that sucked,’ he joked, making us all smile, ‘Thank’s Danni, dad, uncle Brendon.’

 

‘You’re welcome kid,’ Brendon said.

 

‘Glad I could help,’ I smiled down at him.

 

‘And I’ll always be here bud,’ Pete added, ‘Lucky Danni and B were here or you might still be writhing around on the ground in agony.’

 

‘Hey someone would've come got you I’m sure,’ I shrugged.

 

‘True, but then he’d have had to wait longer for someone to help him through.’

 

‘I don’t think I could’ve handled that pain for much longer,’ Bronx confirmed.

 

‘I didn’t really do much, but you're welcome.’

 

‘You helped me not think about the pain, with telling me to squeeze your hands and follow you're breathing, plus you sent Brendon for ice, you did better than my mom when it first happened, she kinda freaked out.’

 

‘Not everyone is so calm when it comes to seeing kids in pain,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Well I’m glad you are,’ he smiled at me.

 

‘Me too,’ Pete added with a smile.

 

‘Bwonc ok?’ Saint asked coming over.

 

‘Yea I’m ok,’ Bronx smiled reassuringly at Saint.

 

‘I sowwy Bwonc,’ Saint looked on the verge of tears.

 

‘It wasn’t your fault, come here,’ Bronx held his arms out towards Saint who gladly accepted the hug his big brother offered.

 

‘Lubb you Bwonc.’

 

‘I love you too Saint,’ Bronx replied.

 

Seeing the two boys embracing each other and easily admitting their love for each other was just about the sweetest thing I had ever seen, I felt tears sting my eyes, I quickly wiped them away, not wanting to embarrass either of them with my show of emotion.

 

‘We play now?’ Saint asked.

 

‘Yea let's go, but try not to aim at me ok.’

 

‘Ok Bwonc,’ Saint smiled and they were back to playing tee ball with all the other kids.

 

‘Well that was fucking adorable,’ Brendon declared when the kids were out of earshot.

 

‘You’re telling me,’ I agreed.

 

‘You have like the sweetest kids Pete,’ he added.

 

‘I know, their pretty incredible,’ he smiled watching his boys.

 

‘They have a very good role model,’ I said.

 

‘Yea I am like the best uncle ever,’ Brendon smirked.

 

‘Oh for sure,’ I teased.

 

‘What you think I’m not a good role model?’

 

‘Oh I know your not a good role model,’ I confirmed.

 

‘Are you going to let her insult me like this?’ Brendon fake chastised Pete.

 

‘Absolutely, she is one hundred percent correct in her assessment,’ Pete chuckled.

 

‘Well then I will just have to take my amazing uncle skills elsewhere, fuck you two.’

 

‘You wish,’ I laughed.

 

‘Yup walked right into that didn’t I?’

 

‘Yea you really did,’ Pete agreed.

 

‘Well I for one am starving, and now that the crisis has been averted, I think it’s time to eat,’ I stated.

 

‘Couldn’t agree more, lead the way doll face.’

 

‘I’m going to pretend that you’re trying to be gentlemanly, and not just wanting to stare at my ass,’ I rolled my eyes.

 

‘Hey I can’t fault him there,’ Pete smirked.

 

‘Perverts, both of you!’ I huffed as I turned and marched off, flipping them off two-handed over my head when I heard them wolf whistle.

 

* * * *

 

By mid-afternoon, all the younger kids were fast asleep, sprawled out on various surfaces, the couch, a chair, the floor, Ruby was asleep on Joe, while Marie had the baby.

 

‘I think it might be time for us to take the kids home,’ Marie said to Joe.

 

‘I think you might be right,’ he replied.

 

‘Yea we should probably get Declan home too,’ Elisa said.

 

‘Dustie do you want me to take the kids back to my place?’ grandpa asked.

 

‘Yea sure Dennis, if you want to,’ Dustie agreed.

 

‘Should we go check into our hotel?’ Andy asked Meredith.

 

‘Yea I guess we should,’ she replied.

 

We all said our goodbyes, and then looked around at the room that had rapidly emptied of people in a matter of minutes.  The only people remaining were Pete, me, Dustie, Sarah, Brendon, and Petes kids, one of which was out cold on the floor.

 

‘And only the part animals remain,’ Dustie joked.

 

‘Oh yea, we’re raging,’ I deadpanned.

 

‘Are you trying to disrespect out partying ways?’ Brendon asked in mock shock.

 

‘Absolutely not, this is my kind of wild time,’ Dustie replied.

 

‘That’s a bald faced lie, you and I both know it,’ I said to her.

 

‘Fine, fine, but to be fair, this is probably the perfect Sunday afternoon.’

 

‘That I think we can all agree,’ Sarah commented.

 

Things had been way better between us, we’d managed to have a few really good conversations today, I felt like we were truly bonding, it also seemed that some of the tension had gone out of their relationship, which was nice to say.  I didn’t want to sea them separate, for the most part they seemed really happy together, I had hope that they would work it all out.

 

‘Are you working tomorrow Dustie?’ I asked.

 

‘Until twelve yea, did you have something in mind?’

 

‘Yea I thought we’d hit the mall again, it’s been a week, I need ma fix!’ I exclaimed.

 

‘I like the way you think, girls trip this time?’

 

‘I think so.  Sarah you should come,’ I said.

 

‘Oh I don’t want to impose.’

 

‘Pssshhh, the more the merrier,’ I waved away her worry.

 

‘Ok I’d love to.’

 

‘Do you think any of the others would want to come?’ I asked her.

 

‘Meredith might, but she might be catching up with friend's, I know Elisa would, Marie probably can’t what with the baby and all.’

 

‘Ok, well maybe we’ll extend the invitation, and if anyone else wants to join they can.’ I smiled.

 

‘And what about the men folk?’ Pete asked.

 

‘You are all adults, I am sure you can entertain yourselves, and your kids, for a few hours,’ Dustie teased.

 

‘I’m sure we can, I’m not sure we want to,’ Brendon replied.

 

‘Well too bad, you are not invited to the mall with us,’ I stated.

 

‘You cannot claim the mall.’

 

‘I can and I have,’ I smirked.

 

‘Give it up B, you know you can’t win a fight against women,’ Pete told him.

 

‘Fine,’ Brendon huffed.

 

‘Look maybe you can join us next time, no promises though,’ I said.

 

‘Jee thanks,’ he rolled his eyes.

 

‘Hey at least act grateful, I can revoke my kind offer.’

 

‘My bad.  Gee that would sure be swell Danni!’

 

‘Much better,’ I nodded.


	62. Girls Day Out

It ended up just being the three of us the next day, Meredith was visiting with some friends, and Elisa had an appointment for something.  We weren’t worried though, we were at the mall, just us girls, no interruptions, and money burning hole in our pockets.

 

‘So is there anything we desperately need to get today or is it just a free for all?’ Dustie asked.

 

‘Well Pete gave me his card to get a dress for Wednesday night, they are having some sort of start of summer tour party, plus I need to go to Sephora,’ I replied.

 

‘Weren't you just in Sephora a week ago?  What else could you possibly need?’

 

‘I don’t need anything, but I texted Claire and let her know I’d stop by to say hey and give her the merch I got the boys to sign yesterday.’

 

‘Oh right, you're new BFF Claire,’ Dustie smiled.

 

‘You have a BFF that works at Sephora?’ Sarah asked.

 

‘She sure does,’ Dustie chimed in, ‘She bought over $300 worth of stuff, but Pete had gone in and made sure that the girls would use his card, because he knew Danni wouldn’t.  The girl, Claire, who rung DAnni up was such a huge fangirl that she gave her the staff discount.’

 

‘That is very cool.  That has never happened to me with Brendon, granted I don’t tend to let him come shopping with me, I can’t handle all the people who mob him.’

 

‘Yea it was kinda weird when we got to the mall with Pete.  Dustie and I just left him to it, but it was really the only time during the day that it happened, so it wasn’t too bad,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Lucky.  We haven’t gone to the mall together in like years because we had some pretty scary occurrences.’

 

‘Yea I remember hearing about people showing up to your house and shit, that’s really awful.’

 

‘Yea it was, I mean it might be different now, it’s been a few years, but still not exactly fun.

 

‘No I can see why you avoid being in public with him,’ Dustie agreed.

 

‘Ok so I want to get Sephora out of the way first, so I’m not carrying all this stuff around,’ I gestured to the backpack on my back.

 

‘To Sephora,’ Dustie cried.

 

* * * *

 

Once again, Sephora took about an hour, and not because of me this time.  I’d bought everything I wanted last week, but Dustie hadn’t joined me, and Sarah was apparently just as crazy about Sephora as I was.  I spent my time talking to Claire, she was super excited about all the stuff I’d given her.  There were a couple limited edition pop up shop item, as well as a couple CD’s, flags, picks, and patches.

 

She was so grateful in fact that she gave the friends and family discount to both Dustie and Sarah, although I suspect Sarah would have gotten it anyway, considering that Claire recognised her and was also a huge Panic! fangirl.

 

‘Wow she is super friendly,’ Sarah commented when we exited the store.

 

‘Yea she is, she’s a sweet girl,’ Dustie agreed.

 

‘And a true fangirl and that speaks to me,’ I added.

 

‘Of course it does,’ Dustie rolled her eyes.

 

‘Hey fangirls make the world go around, there is no denying that.’

 

‘It’s true,’ Sarah confirmed.

 

‘Whatever you say.  Anyway, should we find you a dress?’

 

‘That we shall,’ I agreed.

 

‘What are you looking for?’ Dustie asked.

 

‘Honestly, I have no fucking idea.  Sarah what would you wear to something like this?’

 

‘Well they aren’t super fancy, I would usually just wear something that I’d wear like clubbing or whatever, maybe just a bit more...classy I guess.’

 

‘Ok so no crop top, short short combo, or slutty ripped bandage dress?’ I joked

 

‘Yea pretty much,’ Sarah chuckled.

 

‘Well that really limits out options,’ Dustie teased.

 

‘I know, this just got so much harder,’ I laughed.

 

‘Well we better get looking then!’ Dustie declared.

 

* * * *

 

It took close to two hours for me to find a dress that I liked, looked good, and that we all felt was appropriate for the party.  I was really glad I had both of them to help, because it would’ve easily taken me twice as long to find something and even then, I’m not sure I would’ve found the right thing.

 

‘I think that dress will knock Pete dead,’ Sarah exclaimed.

‘Agreed, you look hot babe.’

 

‘Thanks guys.  I hope you're right.’

 

‘Oh we are,’ Dustie smirked, ‘I don’t expect you to have that dress on for more than five minutes before it’s on the floor of Pete’s bedroom.’

 

‘I’m inclined to agree.  I expect you two to be late to the party, don’t worry I’ll make up some excuse for you,’ Sarah winked.

 

‘First, DIRTY! And second, thanks Sarah,’ I winked.

 

‘No problem, gotta support out sisters in arms,’ she smiled.

 

‘Amen sister friend's,’ exclaimed Dustie.

 

‘Alright, so I want to get some heels to go with, and maybe something to go underneath.’

 

‘Oooooh I think this calls for Victoria Secret!’ Dustie said giddily.

 

‘Exactly what I was thinking,’ I smiled.

 

‘Alright, let's find something else to drive Pete crazy,’ Sarah giggled.

  
  


‘So it has to be strapless, obviously, and has to have relatively smooth lines, but I’m not really sure about colour,’ I commented when we got into VS.

 

‘I don’t think the colour really matters, ideally you won’t see it when under the dress, but a classic black never fails,’ Sarah replied.

 

‘Ok strapless, black, smooth lines, sexy,’ Dustie surmised.

 

‘Yup that sums it up, go team!’ I joked.

 

We all scattered to different areas of the store looking for the perfect items.  We reconvened ten minutes later, each with at least two options top and bottom.

 

‘Ok time for the fun part,’ I declared heading for the dressing room.

 

I walked out wearing a semi plain strapless bra, with a little beading around the bottom, and a sheer v string.

 

‘Hmmmm.  I’m not sure about the top, that beading might show through the lines of the dress, maybe not, but it’s not….wow enough,’ Sarah commented.

 

‘I agree.  Also, the V string...I’m not sure that’s a winner, it’s not...classy enough.’

 

‘Yea I feel you, ok so no to these two.  Next!’ I confirmed.

 

‘What about these?’ I asked walking back out wearing a lace strapless bra and matching g-string.

 

‘Better.  Is the top supportive enough for you though?  I mean, you have killers boobs, but they definitely need support,’ Sarah questioned.

 

‘Yea I like the style, but I feel about sixty, my boobs feel like they are just kind of hanging.’

 

‘Ok, so no to the top.  But I think the g-string is a contender,’ Dustie agreed.

 

‘Agreed,’ Sarah confirmed her support.

 

I went back into the changing room and tried on a strapless bra that had a little lace detail around the top of the cups and around the bottom of the strap, it was a padded push-up style, so had full support.  I decided to try a different style on the bottom, with a lace hipster thong, kind of like boyshorts just with more cheek action.

 

‘Woah!’

 

‘Wow!  I think those are the winners,’ Dustie exclaimed.

 

‘Yea?’ I queried unsure.

 

‘Oh yea!  That is perfect, the lace detail of the top compliments the laciness of the bottoms, and you have an amazing ass!  It looks fabulous in those!’ Sarah advised.

 

‘I really do like both of these,’ I agreed.

 

‘Then I think we have found the one's,’ Dustie said.

 

I had a huge smile on my face, I did really like these, and I knew damn well Pete would too.  I quickly got changed and took my purchases up to the counter.  I decided to pay for these myself, I didn’t want Pete to see the VS purchase before he saw the items, I wanted it to be a surprise.

 

Just as I was thanking the assistant I heard my phone start ringing, looking at the ID I saw that it was Pete.

 

_ ‘Hey babe, what’s up?’ _

 

_ ‘Hey princess, where are you?’ _

 

_ ‘Still at the mall, why?’ _

 

_ ‘I figured that, but what store?’ he asked. _

 

_ ‘Ummmm Hollister,’ I fibbed looking at the girls. _

 

‘What’s going on?’ Dustie whispered.

 

I muted my phone while I replied, ‘I think Pete’s here.  Take this!’ I shoved the VS bag in her hands.

 

_ ‘Well I couldn’t handle Brendon’s complaining about not being invited, so we’re here.  Bronx and Saint too,’ I heard Pete say. _

 

_ ‘Seriously, it’s only been a couple hours, we’re almost done.  You seriously couldn’t handle three kids?’ I teased. _

 

_ ‘Considering one is a big man-child, no. Ow!’ _

 

_ ‘Did he just hit you?’ I asked. _

 

_ ‘Yes, yes he did.  Anyway, we’re heading down the escalators, see you in a bit.’ _

 

_ ‘Ok we’ll wait outside for you.’ _

 

‘So they're here, and will be here any minute, I lied and said we were in Hollister, or going to Hollister,’ I explained to the girls.

 

‘We did hear that.  Why’d you choose Hollister?’ Dustie asked.

 

‘It was the first sign I saw, I kinda panicked.’

 

‘He’s not going to believe we went to Hollister.  It’s not really our style.’

 

‘I know, I know!  I mean I don’t hate their stuff, I could probably find a dress, or shorts or something that I like…’ I said quickly.

 

‘No look, we’ll just say we’d just gone in when they called and didn’t have time to look.  We can go in and browse with them, if they insist on joining us, and if any of us find something we even semi-like, we can get it and then it won’t look like a complete lie,’ Sarah recited her plan.

 

‘That is perfect!  Your a genius Sarah!’ I exclaimed.

 

‘Shhhhh here they come!’ Dustie whispered.

 

Up walked the four guys, Saint and Bronx looking less than thrilled to be here, Brendon looking like a kid in a candy store, and Pete looking like a somewhat frazzled dad, pretty accurate under the circumstances.

 

‘Rough morning Dad?’ I teased.

 

‘You have no idea.  Please don’t ever leave me alone with three kids ever again.  I can handle my own two, but that one,’ he motioned to Brendon, ‘he just adds a whole extra level of crazy.’

 

‘That I don’t doubt.  But now you can relax, Sarah will deal with his crazy, and I’m sure between you, me, and Dustie, we can entertain the other two.’

 

‘I sure hope so, they hate the mall.’

 

‘Then why didn’t you just drop off B and go home?’

 

‘Because I didn’t want him to surprise you like he’d planned.’

 

‘Ah fair.  Thank you for that,’ I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

 

‘So successful shopping trip?’

 

‘Yea and before you ask, no you cannot see anything I’ve bought until WEdnesday night.’

 

‘No fair!’

 

‘Yes fair.  I want to see look on your face when you see it,’ I smirked.

 

‘Fine but I expect a reward for my restraint,’ he teased.

 

‘I’m sure something can be arranged.’

 

‘Now, did I pay for your purchases?’

 

‘Yes, most of them.’

 

‘Good, thank you for not fighting me on it this time.’

 

‘You’re welcome,’ I smiled.

 

‘So Hollister?’ Pete asked skeptically.

 

‘We’d just walked in when you called, kinda just planned on browsing, seeing if anything caught the eye,’ I relayed Sarah’s words.

 

‘Do you want to go back in?’

 

‘Nah it’s ok.  I was wondering if maybe you and Brendon would do me a favour?’

 

‘Does it have anything to do with your BFF at Sephora?’

 

‘Claire and yes.  Would you guys be willing to go say hi to her and maybe take a photo or two with her?’

 

‘We can probably do that, would you be able to watch the kids?’

 

‘Of course.  Thanks babe.’

 

‘Anything for you,’ he smiled placing a light kiss to my lips, ‘B!’

 

‘Yo?’ Brendon responded.

 

‘We’re going to Sephora!’

 

‘Don’t they sell makeup?  Why are we going there?’

 

‘We’re doing a favour for Danni.’

 

‘Why didn’t you say so.  Lead the way.’


	63. From The Mouths Of Babes

The boys had gone above and beyond for Claire and all the other fangirls in and around Sephora.  They’d taken photos, signed autographs, answered questions, and just been friendly to everyone.  It was really something to see.  We made sure to keep a good distance away from them, ensuring that Bronx and Saint wouldn’t be caught up in the chaos.  No one paid us much mind which was nice.

 

The boys were getting restless so I sent Pete a text letting him know I was taking them down to the Disney store.  I saw him check the message, look for me and smile in acknowledgement.

 

‘Right guys, who’s up for the Disney store?’ I asked them.

 

‘Yes!’ Bronx exclaimed.

 

‘Dinney, dinney!’ Saint said excitedly.

 

‘Alright come on boys.’

 

We walked down to the store and I told the boys to have fun, they wasted no time tearing off in separate directions and looking at all the exciting toys, games, and knick knacks.  I decided that Saint was the most likely to damage something so I followed him.  I realised Dustie and Sarah had followed me and they followed Bronx.

 

We were in the store roughly twenty minutes when I felt someone's arms around my waist.

 

‘Thank you,’ Pete breathed against my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

 

‘No problem, they were bored, so I figured we’d do something a little fun.’

 

‘That’s not all I appreciate.  You kept them away from the chaos and you kept them entertained, you let me know where you were taking them so I didn’t freak out.  That’s a really big deal.’

 

‘I just did exactly what I would want someone to do for me, if they were my kids,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Like I’ve said before, you are going to be a great mom,’ he placed a kiss to my temple.

 

‘I hope you're prepared to drop a fair chunk of change in here,’ I teased.

 

‘They can each get two things, they know the rules.’

 

‘Well aren’t you a good daddy, setting rules and boundaries for Disney,’ I teased.

 

‘Hey if I didn’t, I’d be broke.’

 

‘Yea I get that, I could spend a small fortune in here.’

 

‘You can also pick two things,’ he smirked.

 

‘Awww thanks Dad,’ I teased.

 

‘Is it bad that I found that kinda hot?’

 

‘What me calling you dad?’  Pete nodded.  ‘No weirder than the thousands of other people who have a daddy kink,’ I teased.

 

‘You just made it feel gross.’

 

‘Sorry.  You're the one with the daddy kink,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Let's maybe not discuss this in the Disney store.’

 

‘Good idea,’ I smirked.

 

‘But what I said still stands, you can also choose two things.’

 

‘Well alright then,’ I smiled.  I hadn’t really bought much from Disneyland, too busy trying to mess with Brendon all day, so I was absolutely going to take Pete up on his offer.

 

I decided that I was going to get a cold shoulder Jack Skellington tee and a dancing Groot, it literally took me all of five minutes to pick, I’d spent a lot of the first twenty minutes thinking of what I wanted, so it wasn’t hard.

 

‘That was fast.’

 

‘I know what I like,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Well let's see if the boys can pick as fast.’

 

‘Don’t hold your breathe, they’ve already picked up and put back at least fifty items each.’

 

‘Sounds about right.’

 

We decided to get Saint to choose his items first, he’d be slightly easier, at least we hoped he would.  He chose a Zurg glow in the dark blaster and a Dante plush figure from the movie Coco.

 

Bronx also chose a Zurg blaster, that worked out well, it meant they could shoot each other rather than us.  he also picked a Star Wars Lego set, much to Pete's satisfaction, I think he might have been more excited by it than Bronx was.

‘Alright, are we heading home now?’ Pete asked looking around.

 

‘You are more than welcome to, I still need to get some shoes.’

 

‘I have an idea for shoes, but not from anywhere in the mall, can I take you to see them tomorrow after we drop Bronx off?’

 

‘I guess sure.  If they aren’t right, I’ve got time to find something,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Cool.  Now are you catching a ride with me or?’

 

‘When are you dropping Saint off?’

 

‘Not for another hour or so.’

 

‘Then yes, I’ll ride with you.’

 

‘Why does that matter?’

 

‘Well I’m not exactly prepared to meet Meagan, or Ashlee for that matter, so if you were going straight from here to there, I’d have gone with Sarah and waited for you to get home at their place.’

 

‘Fair enough I suppose.  You know you don’t have to be worried about meeting either of them right?  They aren’t going to be rude or anything.’

 

‘Yea I know, it’s just...weird.’

 

‘Ok.  I won’t force it, but you will have to meet them at some stage.’

 

‘I know and I will, just not yet.’

 

‘Ok,’ he kissed the side of my head briefly.

 

* * * *

 

The second we got back to Pete's place, him and Bronx started on the Lego set, so I played upstairs with Saint.  He had out almost all of his toys in about two seconds flat, he wanted to play with them all, and show me them all.  I convinced him to pick five, and put the rest away.  He chose five Marvel action figures, Spiderman, Thor, Iron man, Loki, and Hulk.  I was happy with his choices, I was definitely a Marvel girl at heart.

 

I heard Pete call out to us an hour or so later letting us know it was time for Saint to go back to his mom.

 

‘I miss Danni,’ Saint pouted as we cleaned up his room.

 

‘I’ll miss you too big guy, but it’s ok we will see eachother again.  And if you want to, we can talk to each other when you call your daddy.’

 

‘Ya! Ya! Ya!’

 

‘Now do I get a big hug before you go?’

 

He threw his arms around my neck and squeezed for all he was worth.  I squeezed back just as hard, I really did love this little boy.  I placed a kiss on his head and felt him respond by giving me a big wet kiss on the cheek.

 

‘Lubb you Danni.’

 

‘I love you too kiddo.’  I gave him another quick kiss and stood up.

 

Pete was standing in the doorway smiling, eyes shining, as if he was holding back tears.

 

‘How long have you been standing there?’ I asked.

 

‘Just long enough.  Come on bud, let's get you back to your mom.’

 

‘Ok daddy.  Bye Danni,’ he waved at me as they walked out of his room.

 

I followed them down the stairs and waved as they walked into the garage.  I hadn’t realised that I was crying until I heard Bronx.

 

‘Are you ok Danni?’ he asked worriedly.

 

‘Yea I’m ok bud, just going to miss Saint.’

 

‘It’s ok, I miss him too, but we always see each other again.’

 

‘Yea I know, but I’m not going to be around for awhile, so I might not get to see either of you for awhile.’

 

‘Where are you going to be?’

 

‘I’ve got to go home in a couple weeks, I don’t live here.  I am going to move here, but not until maybe Christmas,’ I explained.

 

‘Oh,’ he looked sad.

 

‘What’s up Bronx?’

 

‘I don’t want you to go home, what if you don’t come back?  I’ll miss you.’

 

‘Awwww bud I’ll miss you too, all of you.  But I promise you I will come back, I just have to do some things back home first before I can move here.’

 

‘Will you move in with dad?’

 

‘Oh I don’t know bud, I’ll probably live with my aunt or my grandpa when I move here.’

 

‘You should live here.  You make dad happy, and me, and Saint.’

 

‘And you all make me happy, I just don’t know if it’s a good idea right now.’

‘Why not?  I thought you loved my dad?  And he loves you.  Why would it be a bad idea?’

 

‘Sometimes living with someone you love is not as easy as that.  Sometimes you aren’t ready for it and it causes fights and then you get angry and stop loving them.  I don’t want that to happen with your dad.’

 

‘But you have been staying here already.  Is it any different?’

 

‘Well sort of, I don’t have any stuff here, I still feel like a guest so it just feels different.  Plus both me and your dad know that it's only temporary, until he goes on tour at the end of the week.’

 

‘I don’t think dad wants it to be temporary.’

 

‘What makes you say that?’

 

‘He said earlier that he’s going to miss you when he leaves and that he wishes you could go with him.  He misses us when he goes, but we get to go with him sometimes so it’s not so bad, but I think he’s going to be sad because he misses you.’

 

I felt the tears well in my eyes once again, if he was indeed talking to his kids about me, and letting them see his feelings, good and bad, maybe we were further along in out relationship than I thought. 

 

‘I wish I could go, but I have to spend time with my family too, and then I’ve got to get home to sort things out.’

 

‘Ok, but think about moving in here.’

 

‘I can do that kiddo,’ I ruffled his hair.

 

I had a lot to think about.  Was I ready to live with Pete?  Not today, but in a few months maybe I would be.  I didn’t know what the next few months held for us, maybe we would find out that we weren’t right, maybe our feelings would change when the other wasn’t around, we might just lose contact, there were so many possibilites.  I didn’t really want to think of the bad ones, but I had to think like an adult, I couldn’t just wear my rose tinted glasses and hope for the best, I had to be realistic.  I would think about it, but I wouldn’t make a decision until I was ready to come back, if things were still going strong with Pete and I, then I would seriously consider moving in with him.  For now however, I was happy with my plan to live with either Dustie or grandpa.


	64. Shoes, Shoes, Shoes

I had a very similar reaction saying goodbye to Bronx, we didn’t share I love you’s, he was older, not at an age where he readily said those things, but I felt it for him.  I didn’t cry until after Pete had left, I didn’t want him to see how emotional I was, it felt weird somehow.  I knew he was happy that I was bonding with his kids, but I didn’t want to freak him out with just how bonded to them I already was.

 

When he got back I was fully composed and ready to go look at shoes.

 

‘So where exactly are we going?’ I asked.

 

‘You’ll see,’ he winked.

 

‘Not going to tell me huh?’

 

‘Nope.  I want it to be a surprise, I want to see your reaction.’

 

‘Oh I see, this is like payback for not letting you see the dress.’

 

‘Yes, yes it is,’ he smirked.

 

‘Well alright then so long as I know.  Can we go now?’ I asked.

 

‘Wow so impatient.’

 

‘Yes, yes I am.’

 

‘Come on let's go then.’

 

* * * *

 

We drove for about half and hour and when I realised where we were...I was stunned.

 

‘Pete?’

 

‘Yes?’ I could hear the smile on his face.

 

‘Are we where I think we are?’

 

‘If you think we’re on Rodeo Drive, then yes.’

 

‘But...why?’ I all but whispered.

 

‘For shoes.’

 

‘What shoes?’

 

‘Your shoes.’

 

‘My shoes?’

 

‘Yes, your shoes.’

 

‘My shoes.’

 

‘Is your brain misfiring?’

 

‘What?’

 

‘Ok princess, I’m going to need you to look at me,’ he touched my arm to get my attention.  It was only then that I noticed we’d parked and Pete was staring at me, a small smile on his face, eyes alight.

 

‘Sorry, what’d you say?’

 

‘Is your brain misfiring?’

 

‘Yea, just a little.’

 

‘Just breathe.  They are just stores, no need to freak out.’

 

‘Just stores he says.’

 

‘Hey they are, they might be very high end stores, but they are just stores.  Now are you ready to get out of the car and go find you some shoes?’

 

‘Ok, but I swear to God if the first store you go to is Gucci I will not be able to control myself.’

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

‘You sir, are a Gucci slut, and I will mock you mercilessly if you go in there first.’

 

‘Duly noted,’ he chuckled, ‘First stop is not Gucci, but it is on the agenda.’

 

‘Of course it is,’ I rolled my eyes.

 

We got out of the car and Pete rounded the hood, grabbing my hand and leading me up the street.  He knew exactly where he was going and I was slightly freaking out as we got closer to shoe heaven, JImmy Choo shoes.

 

‘Breathe,’ he whispered in my ear moments before we walked through the door.

 

‘Kill me now.’

 

‘Now why would I do that?’

 

‘Because I’m pretty sure this is Heaven and I want to stay here always.’

 

Pete chuckled at my reply, motioning to the sales assista that we were ok.  

 

‘What colour is your dress?’

 

‘My dress?’

 

‘Yes, the dress you got for tomorrow night?’

 

‘Oh my dress, uhhhh like royal blue I guess, maybe more electric blue.  Blue it’s blue.’

 

‘Ok blue,’ I could hear him holding back his laughter, ‘So black shoes? Silver? White?’

 

‘Not white.’

 

‘Ok so black or silver?’

 

‘Ok.’

 

‘I was looking for you to pick one or the other.’

 

‘Oh umm black, it goes with more, silver can be garish.’

 

‘Black it is.’

 

We walked around the store for a few minutes, looking at various styles, I got sidetracked more than once by things I definitely was looking for, but dear God did I want them.  Eventually the sales assistant couldn’t handle it anymore and came over to see if we were ok.

 

‘Can I help at all?’ she asked pleasantly.

 

‘Yes, my girlfriend is looking for some shoes to wear tomorrow night to a party.’

 

‘Ok, ma’am what style were you looking for?’

 

‘Sandals or a peep toe, black, delicate.’

 

‘Ok what is your dress like?’

 

I looked at Pete and motioned to the assistant to step away with me so I could tell her without him hearing.

 

‘It’s an electric blue off the shoulder lace dress, that comes to mid thigh.’

 

‘Ok I see why you want delicate, chunky or thick heels would ruin the feminine quality.’

 

‘Exactly.  I kind of want something maybe strappy, or with nice detailing.’

 

‘Ok I have a few things in mind.  What size are you hon?’

 

‘About a seven and a half I think.’

 

‘Ok I’ll pull a few options and bring them over to you, make yourself comfortable.’

 

‘Thanks,’ I smiled at her.  She really was very helpful.

 

‘Am I allowed back now?’

 

‘Yes, yes, she’s grabbing some options.  Come sit down.’

 

We moved over to the the comfortable and waited for her to return with the shoes she thought might work.

 

She came back with six options Selina, Harper, two called Lana, Flynn, and Lance.

 

‘Ok so you’ll notice two are called Lana 120, they have a slightly different pattern so I brought both.  But let's start from the top with Flynn,’ the assistant advised.

 

I slipped my shoes off and she helped me get them on, they had a strap that laced up the calf, they were cute but the heel felt too chunky and I didn’t really like the suede style.

 

‘They're cute, but I don’t think they're right.’ I said after I’d looked at them in the mirror, ‘Definitely something I would wear, but not right for the dress.’

 

‘Fair enough, let’s try Harper.’  Once again she helped me get the first style off and the next one on.  Harper was cute, it was black with a single toe strap and an ankle strap that created an X that crossed over the arch.  There were thousands of diamantes or sparkles all over the shoe giving it a shimmery quality.

 

I looked at them in the mirror and liked them, but wasn’t quite sold on them.  There was just something that felt….too mature about them.

 

‘I can tell you aren’t feeling them,’ the assistant said.

 

‘No not quite, they’re beautiful but not quite me.’

 

‘Ok next.’  She pulled out both options of Lana, one had a lighter pattern than the other, it was a floral lace pattern across the toe, up the t-bar, around the ankle and down the heel.  They were pretty stunning really.  The darker pattern was an animal print.

 

‘The lighter coloured one's I think,’ I stated.

 

‘Good choice,’ she once again assisted me in putting them on.

 

‘Ok these are definitely amazing shoes.’

 

‘So we like them?’

 

‘We like them,’ I confirmed.

 

‘Ok I’ll put them in the yes pile, once you’ve tried the last two on, you can make your decision.’

 

‘Sounds good.’

 

She opened the next box and I immediately said that it wasn’t my style, they were lower than the others and super strappy, grandma feeling, to me at least.

 

‘Ok that just leaves one left, I saved the best for last.’

 

She opened the box and I couldn’t hold back the gasp, they were beautiful shoes.  The toe strap connected to a second strap that crossed over the arch of the foot twice and then went up into the double ankle strap.  Like all the rest they were black, but these had delicate crystals covering all the straps in black, grey, silver, and clear. They were the prettiest shoes I’d ever seen, but holy shit the price.  They were over two grand.

 

‘I think we’ll take them,’ Pete chimed in.

 

‘What?!’ I asked.

 

‘You are obviously in love with those shoes, so I said we’ll take them.’

 

‘Well true, but…’

 

‘I don’t care how much they cost, the look on your face right now is worth any amount.’

 

‘He’s not wrong hon, you are clearly as in love with the shoes as you are with him,’ the sales assistant said.

 

‘I...I...ok,’ I replied slightly dumbfounded.

 

‘Ok, let me take them off and I’ll ring them up for you.’

 

‘Those other one's too I think,’ Pete motioned toward the other pair I’d liked.

 

‘Pete!’

 

‘Danni, let me do this.’

 

‘Pete that’s more than three grand on two pairs of shoes.’

 

‘I know that.’

 

‘You are going to end up bankrupt if you keep spending like this.’

 

‘No because I’m not going to buy you expensive shoes every day, but I want to get you these today.  So please just let me.’

 

‘Ok,’ I smiled, ‘Thank you.’ I placed a quick kiss to his lips before sitting down to take the most beautiful shoes in the world off.

 

‘Thank you Marie,’ I said to the assistant when she’d boxed up all the shoes.

 

‘You are very welcome hon, and may I just say, you’ve got a very special man here, don’t let him get away,’ she smiled at me.

 

‘Thanks, I won’t,’ I replied with a smile.

 

Pete paid for the shoes and we walked out.

 

‘I don’t know how I got so lucky, but thank you babe.  They are amazing.’

 

‘You’re amazing.  And it’s me that got lucky,’ he dropped a soft sweet kiss to my lips.

 

‘Question.’

 

‘Answer.’

 

‘Haha very funny.  Was that Gucci jacket you wore like all winter really five grand?’

 

‘Closer to five and a half, but yes.’

 

‘Jesus fucking Christ!  How in God’s name do you still have money?  That jacket cost more than my first car!’

 

‘Mine too actually.  But I don’t splurge a lot, every season I will buy a few high end pieces that I really like, that I know I can wear a lot, the only exception to that is shoes.  I go through a lot of shoes, so I spend a lot on them.’

 

‘Hence all the Yeezy’s.’

 

‘Correct.’

 

‘Well alright then.  Gucci now?’

 

‘You read my mind.’


	65. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter until the New Year. Hope your 2018 starts well!!

By the time we got home Pete had spent six grand, and he’d tried to convince me to get a clutch or jewelry for the next night.  I’d declined the clutch based on the thousand dollar plus price tag, and the jewellery I knew I’d end up having a reaction to, regardless of how expensive and high quality it was.  I had a very nice black sparkly Guess clutch that would go perfectly well with my outfit and shoes.

 

‘So you really can’t wear like any jewelry?’

 

‘Not as far as I’m aware.  Anything I’ve ever worn has eventually given me a weird rash.  Didn’t you notice I wasn’t wearing an engagement ring?’

 

‘Now that you mention it, I guess I wasn’t really paying much attention to your hands when we met,’ he smirked.

 

‘Perv!  The point is, I have one, or had one, I even picked it out, white gold with a rhodium plating, after eight months, no dice.  I figured if I was going to have to get it re-plated every eight fucking months, it wasn’t worth the damn trouble.’

 

‘Have you ever been able to wear anything?’

 

‘Yea as a teenager I had various rings and such that I would wear, it was sorta when I hit early twenties that I started having reactions.  Though I always had issues with my ears.’

 

‘So you have had them pierced?’

 

‘Oh yeah like probably ten times or more.  The last time was the most successful, I got four done at once and got like some hypoallergenic earrings, but after a few months, even they weren’t working so well anymore, and that was with going through like six sets of different earrings, so I gave up, not sure if the holes are even still open, that was like two, maybe three years ago.’

 

‘Have you had any other piercings?’

 

‘Yea tongue and belly button, never really had any issues with the latter.  The belly button I ended up taking out maybe four years ago, it had started to get sore and like catch on the seat belt and shit.  It was almost always red, the holes still there though.  The tongue piercing I took out about a year or so before that, I just got annoyed with it, I’d had it for close to ten years, it started to rub on the roof of my mouth, and the underside, it just wasn’t comfortable anymore, so I took it out,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Well now I’m a little disappointed.’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Because tongue piercings can be fun.’

 

‘That I know,’ I smirked, ‘doesn’t change the fact that I don’t want another one, that shit was fucking painful!’

 

‘Not the most painful, I can’t vouch for that.’

 

‘Oh I know that much.  Now I’m a little disappointed,’ I smirked.

 

‘Thinking of one piercing in particular?’

 

‘Yes I am, I’ve heard they can be a lot of fun too.’

 

‘That they can, shame it’s gone,’ he smirked.

 

‘As well as all the others you had,’ I winked.

 

‘My bad for becoming an adult,’ he chuckled.

 

‘I know, so rude!’

 

‘But back to the matter at hand, have you had like allergy tests to see if there's anything you aren’t allergic to, metal wise?’

 

‘No didn’t really seem to be much point, I’m basically allergic to everything that my skin touches, except like clothes, unless they are wool or leather, so I’d just end up with a fucking itchy back.’

 

‘Just how much are you allergic to?’

 

‘All of nature, like all of it, all metals that I have ever come in contact with, rubber like watch straps, waxed rope, again watches, non-waxed rope, and some plastics I think.  Also, there was a time I was pretty sure I was allergic to Kmart.’

 

‘Kmart?!?!’

 

‘Yea every time I went in there for a couple months I would walk out and my hands and feet would be swollen and itchy and blotchy, weirdest thing ever.  Also I’m allergic to penicillin, and processed apples.’

 

‘Ok that’s fucking weird, the Kmart thing.  Second, I bet that was fun to figure out, and third...processed apples?!’

 

‘Yea it was weird, yes no not fun, blotchy, spotty, swollen, itchy nightmare might be an accurate description.  Yea I can eat an apple, but the second you do anything to it, juice it, puree it, cook it, yea not a good outcome for me.  I threw up on a kid once, fucking mortifying.’

 

Pete burst into laughter at that, I could admit it was damn funny, not at the time, but now it was. 

 

‘I’m sorry but, you threw up on a kid?  How old were you?’

 

‘Like eleven I think.  It was so bad, it was just after lunch, I’d had some sort of apple tart thing, and I wasn’t feeling well.  We were in a group around the class computer doing some project, I realised I was about to hurl, turned towards the door beside me, didn’t move nearly fast enough and just power chucked all over the back of this kid.  Fun fact, he’s now married to one of my friend's.’

 

Pete was doubled over laughing, tears streaming down his face, unable to catch his breath.  I was in a similar state, every time I relayed this story I got the giggles.

 

‘Oh My God!’ he exclaimed when he could talk again, ‘That has got to be one of best stories I’ve heard!’

 

‘Oh you haven’t heard half of my stories, I’ve got some fucking gold one's.’

 

‘Well I look forward to dying of laughter in the future.’

 

‘Good cause honestly, you just might.’

 

‘I love you, you know that,’ he kissed me sweetly.

 

‘I love you too,’ I smiled up at him.

 

‘I still think you should get patch tested, maybe not for things you already know are bad, but like things you maybe haven’t come into contact with yet, or often enough to know if that’s causing you're reactions.’

 

‘Why is this so important to you?’

 

‘Because if one day I see something really beautiful that I want to buy for you, I want to know you won’t get a rash from it,’ he shrugged.

 

‘Okaaaaay, I guess I can do that at some stage, maybe when I get home.’

 

‘Just look into it, if you want to wait, that’s fine too.’

 

‘Okay, thanks babe,’ I kissed him quickly.

 

‘Guess what?’

 

‘What?’

 

‘We’ve got the house to ourselves for the first time in a week.’

 

‘Mmmmmm we do too….whatever shall we do?’ I teased.

 

‘I’ve got some ideas,’ he smirked before dropping his lips to mine in a heated kiss.  Things moved quickly, we’d been starved for alone time, it was time to make up for that.  This wasn’t going to be slow, it was going to be hot, dirty, fast, we needed that this time, it had been awhile.   

 

We were already upstairs, having brought out purchases up to put in the closet, and in fact, we were still in the closet and that just made me hotter and wetter, it really was a stunning closet, a woman's dream, at least mine anyway.  

 

Out hands were roaming everywhere, mouths still fused, standing in the middle of the giant closet, surrounded by, of all things, Gucci.  Pete began backing up, I assumed towards the couch, I currently couldn’t process much except the heat in my veins  Once his legs hit a solid surface, he sat down, pulling me down, so that I was straddling his lap.  I was wearing denim shorts, so there was no way this was happening until I’d shed those at the very least, but that didn’t stop me from grinding hard against him, moaning at the delicious friction.

 

His hands moved to the hem of my shirt, quickly pulling it off over my head, before quickly removing my bra and taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard, biting down, before licking the sting away.  His left hand was massaging my other breast, paying it equal attention, his right hand was gripped tightly around my waist, guiding the speed with which I was moving against his erection.  He was wearing jeans today and the friction was doing things to me.

 

He switched his mouth to my other nipple, both hands going to my waist to give him more control over my movements.  He was bringing me down on his harder and faster, to the point where I was sure that we might both come without any actual contact skin to skin.  He lifted his mouth from my breast, trailing up my collar bone, neck, jaw, before finding my mouth with his own.  He demanded entrance and I willingly gave it, our tongues intertwining, rolling together, mimicking the actions of our bo.  I pulled away slightly, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth, and releasing it with a pop.

 

‘I want you inside me,’ I said when he met my gaze, not breaking eye contact, our bodies stilled momentarily.  The resounding growl emanating from his chest was animalistic and full of approval.  He released his grip on my waist and we both stood, shedding out remaining layers, Pete more so than me, as he was still fully clothed.

 

The instant we were naked, he pulled me hard against him, grabbing my thighs and lifting me up.  Without a firm surface behind either of us, it was not a position we could maintain for long, even so, he entered me on a hard thrust, I tightened my legs around his waist to pull him deeply within me.  He stilled, allowing us both to bask in being joined as one, once again, it felt like the first time all over again, it was intoxicating.

 

He pumped in and out of me quickly, once, twice, three times, and then I felt him moved back into a sitting position, effectively putting me in charge which I was one hundred and ten percent ok with.  I tried to set a slow pace, grinding against him at the bottom of each thrust, almost letting him slip out at the top, but after only a few thrusts I released that neither of us were going to survive much longer.  The only proof of that I needed was the bruising grip he had on my waist, the thrust of his hips against mine, trying to increase the speed and pressure.

 

I slammed down on him in the next instant, drawing out grunts of pleasure from both of us.  I gripped his biceps for support and began riding him hard, fast, adding a twist every once in awhile and a grind, to increase the friction between us.  I could feel the tightening in my lower abdomen, the tell tale sign that I was about to come undone, I felt Pete harden even more within me.  One more thrust and we both came, screaming without words.  I kept moving over him, riding out waves after wave of pleasure, coming to stop only when the waves had become a lapping at the shore.

 

I rested my head against Pete's, both of us breathing hard, sweat glistening on our bodies.

 

‘Wow,’ he breathed.

 

‘Wow,’ I agreed just as breathless.

 

‘So abstinence makes that happen?’ he asked.

 

‘Apparently.’

 

‘I really, really,  _ really _ like the end result, but I am not on board with abstinence.’

 

‘Nope that makes two of us, though we aren’t really going to have much choice from the end of the week,’ I murmured.

 

‘Don’t remind me, I am not at all happy about that.’

 

‘Me either.’

 

‘Well we’ve officially christened my closet,’ he chuckled.

 

‘Yup and it was just as fucking spectacular as I expected it to be.’

 

‘I concur.’


	66. Pre-Game

‘What time does it start?’

 

‘At seven.’

 

‘And the time now is?’

 

‘Three, I think you have plenty of time.’

 

‘I’ll have you know that it takes a lot of work to go from this,’ I gestured to myself, no makeup, maxi dress, hair a mess, ‘to party ready.’

 

‘That’s bullshit, you could go like that and you’d still be the most stunning woman there.’

 

‘Wow love really is blind,’ I chuckled.

 

‘No, you really are that beautiful,’ he placed a sweet kiss on my lips, ‘besides, I was hoping we could have a little fun first,’ he smirked.

 

‘Well we could, but then we’d be late, plus it’s been what...four hours?  You're like a teenager, all hormones and shit.’

 

‘It’s just what you do to me, and I had to go a week without being able to do much more than kiss you, it was torture, and I know that we only have a couple days left together, so I want to make the most of it.’

 

‘Don’t remind me, really not looking forward to that myself.  Will I see you before I leave?’

 

‘We’ve got four back to back shows and then two days off, I was planning on coming back here straight after the fourth show, so we will have a couple days, and then you leave on the 14th,’ he frowned.

 

‘Yea, for an undetermined amount of time,’ I replied sadly.

 

‘Hey it will be ok, we’ll be able to talk every day, I can try to make it over there in the next couple months, once I have more than a day or two off, I can maybe fly you back over for a week or two and you can come on tour with us.  There are options.’

 

‘Yea I know, but honestly, I don’t really want you forking out money for trips back and forth, for either of us, it’s fucking expensive, like Gucci expensive.’

 

‘You are worth every penny I have, if I have to spend every cent I’ve ever earned to see you, I will.  It’s only money, you are way more important than that.’

 

I kissed him softly, pouring the love I felt for him into the kiss, every time he said something like that, I fell more and more in love with him.

 

‘So, fun?’ he looked at me playfully.

 

‘You have an hour, make the most of it.’

 

* * * *

 

Well he’d certainly made the most of it, I’d lost count of the number of times I’d come under his touch.  We’d started in the living room then the kitchen, on the stairs, in his bedroom (against the wall), and finally in the shower.

 

His mouth had worked me to completion, twice, his agile fingers, I don’t know how many times, and finally when I thought I might explode if he didn’t enter me, he’d had me coming again after thrusting into me hard and fast against the wall of his room.  The shower had been a more leisurely affair, more unexpected than the rest, but just as welcome.

 

I was thoroughly exhausted and more than a little tender in all the right places, but there was no time for recovery, I had to get ready.  We had actually managed to you know shower while in it, despite getting completely sidetracked for awhile.

 

The first thing I wanted to do when I got out of the shower, was attend to my eyebrows, I’d had them threaded before Hawaii, but they were starting to grow back, so it was time for a wee bit of a tidy up.  I noticed Pete watching me in the bathroom mirror.

 

‘Is there something I can do for you?’ I asked, momentarily moving my eyes to meet his in the reflection.

 

‘Does that not hurt?’

 

‘Considering I’ve been doing it since I was, say thirteen, no not anymore, unless I accidentally fuck it up and grab a little skin, or if the hair has deep as roots.  Also, shouldn’t you know what it feels like captain unibrow?’

 

‘You dare mock the unibrow?’

 

‘Yes, yes I dare.’

 

‘I’ll have you know that I am very attached to my unibrow and have never plucked it.’

 

‘I know for a fact that you’ve had it either waxed or threaded in the past, because you haven’t always had a unibrow, and sometimes it's there, sometimes it isn’t.’

 

‘That is true, I have had them waxed.  What the fuck is threading?’

 

‘They basically use super fine strands of cotton or whatever and I guess rip the hair out, similar to plucking and waxing, just without tweezers or wax, using thread instead.  Does a way better job, and not fear of being burnt to a crisp.’

 

‘That sounds way more painful.’

 

‘Nope, it’s the least painful way, at least in my opinion.  It’s the only way I’ll let someone else do my brows, I’m usually have some sort of reaction to the wax they use and I find that shit fucking painful.’

 

‘And you can see why I don’t get it done that often.’

 

‘Any chance you’d let me fix that mess?’ I teased.

 

‘Does it hurt as much as waxing.’

 

‘Well...maybe more only because it’s not over as quickly as waxing.’

 

‘I want to say no.’

 

‘But?’

 

‘But I really want to know how bad it is.’

 

‘I’ll do the monobrow, I’ll start directly in the middle, if you're too much of a baby I can stop and it won’t look too weird.’

 

‘Good plan.  Where do you want me?’

 

‘Remind me to get you to say that later,’ I winked, ‘for now, I think if I sit on the counter and you stand in front of me, that’ll work.’

Pete helped to hoist me up onto the counter, ‘Remind me to put you up here later,’ he winked.

 

‘Will do, now close your eyes, and stay as still as possible.  There is a chance that this may make you sneeze, not in the face please.’

 

‘I will do my best not to sneeze on you,’ he smirked before complying with my request.

 

I made sure I had enough light so that I could actually see what the fuck I was doing and checked out what exactly I was going to pluck.  

 

‘I feel like you're just staring at me.’

 

‘Well yes, but only to figure out what I need to do.  Ok starting now,’ I told him.  I saw him still and assumed he was holding his breath.

 

I clamped the tweezers onto the first couple hairs and yanked them straight out.

 

‘JESUS FUCK!  HOW THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING THAT TO YOURSELF WITHOUT EVEN FLINCHING.’

 

‘Again, years of practice and pretty high pain tolerance.’

 

‘Says the woman who won’t finish her tattoo because of pain.’

 

‘And you are complaining about have your eyebrows plucked being painful when you are legit covered in tattoos and had a ton of piercings, including a prince albert.’

 

‘Ok ok, I should have a very high pain tolerance, but this is just..something else.’

 

‘Do you want me to keep going, or are you gonna bitch out?’

 

‘Just do it.’

 

‘Nice Nike reference,’ I teased before motioning for him to close his eyes.

 

I once again used the tweezers to pluck out a couple hairs, drawing a small hiss from Pete, I laughed lightly and continued to get rid of his damn unibrow.

 

‘Are you almost done?’

 

‘Yes, calm down, couple more hairs and we’re done,’ I said truthfully.  I finished up, inspected from different angles, and happy with my work, patted his shoulder.

 

‘Much better,’ I smiled.

 

‘Thank you princess, but never again.’

 

‘I’ll take you to get them threaded next time, you can decide which method you prefer out of the three, and I will make sure that you get them done semi-regularly,’ I smiled.

 

‘Ok then, can do.’

 

‘Now I’m gonna need you to let me get down, I’ve got to get myself all pretty and I’ve only got like two hours to do it.’

 

‘You are always pretty, beautiful in fact, I’m sure no one would complain if you showed up like this, towel and all.’

 

‘I’m sure you wouldn’t, and maybe Brendon, but I think a few people might take issue.’

 

‘Ok if it wasn’t for the fact that you're right about Brendon enjoying this too much, I would absolutely take you dressed like this tonight.’

 

‘So if Brendon wasn’t going to be there, you would let me show up in a towel.’

 

‘I would encourage it actually.’

 

‘Well alright then.  Anyway, time's a ticking and I do not want to arrive in a towel.  You are now banished from this general area for the next two hours.’

 

‘And how exactly am I getting ready?’

 

‘I think you’ll be fine mister it takes me ten minutes.  Actually, you are more than welcome in the bathroom, where you can’t be is in your closet,’ I smiled at him.

 

‘Ok then, let me just grab what I want for tonight and it’s all yours.’

 

‘Can do,’ I gave him a quick peck on the lips before he helped me off the counter.


	67. Where Did The Party Go

I’d blow dried and curled my hair in soft beachy waves then made two large braids on either side, using about a quarter of my hairs and pulled those and the rest of my hair back into a low messy bun, with a few tendrils hanging down brushing my neck.  It was pretty, but relatively easy, and if it got messier during the night from dancing and whatnot, it didn’t really matter.

 

For my makeup I’d gone for a smokey eye but in taupes, browns, and even purples so it wasn’t too heavy or dark.  I’d completed my eyes with a fierce wing, and killer falsies, not too thick or long, but beautiful and classy.  I’d contoured my face lightly, just enough so that my eyes stood out more, and I had a good glow.  I’d finished my look with a light brown matte lipstick.

 

I checked the clock and realised that it was six fifteen, that meant I had fifteen minutes to get dressed, lucky I had my clothes laid out behind me and I’d already moisturised my legs, so I didn’t need to worry about that.  I threw on my lingerie first, followed by the beautiful dress and finally, my amazing as fuck shoes.  I grabbed my clutch and walked out of the closet, not paying attention to anything because I was too busy watching the sparkles on my shoes.

 

‘Fuck me!’

 

My head jerked up when I heard Pete’s voice.

 

‘I plan to later,’ I smirked at him.

 

‘That was definitely worth the wait.  Holy shit!’

 

‘That is precisely the reaction I was hoping for, and the look on your face, better than I’d hoped for.  Glad I stuck to my guns about it being a surprise.’

 

‘Me too.  You look...fuck.  Hot.  Sexy.  Beautiful.  Stunning.  Like a Queen.  No a Goddess.’

 

I blushed at the compliments, I knew I looked good, I didn’t think I looked that good.

 

‘I’m not letting you out of my sight tonight, I don’t trust anyone with you looking like that.’

 

‘Good because I swear if you leave me on my own tonight, with people I don’t know, I will tell Brendon that you changed your mind.’

 

‘You wouldn’t.’

 

‘I would,’ I smirked.

 

‘Well it’s a good thing that I’m going to be gluing myself to your side.’

 

‘Yes, yes it is.’

 

Pete finally got up from the bed and made quick work of the space between us, he pulled me in for a passionate kiss, I broke from it slowly, not wanting to, but knowing that things were likely to get very heated, very fast, and we did not have the time.

 

‘Keep thinking what you're thinking,’ I said as I walked away from him and out into the hall.  I heard him following me and felt him take my hand as we descended the stairs, just as we got to the bottom the doorbell went.

 

‘Perfect timing,’ I smiled.

 

* * * *

 

We arrived at the venue in a little under thirty minutes, what I hadn’t realised is we were picking up Brendon and Sarah, I was surprised but pleased.  It meant less of the spotlight would be on me when we got out of the car.  Pete had briefed me on what to expect and I was definitely nervous about it, having a few extra people there to take some of the attention was no bad thing in my mind.

 

Pete’s advice had been simple, smile, don’t feel like you have to answer any questions, let him take the lead where necessary, and most important, don’t trip or accidentally flash anyone.  Easy enough, in theory.

 

When we got out of the limo, it was fucking insane, there were people everywhere, some paps and lots of fans, luckily there was a barricade on each side, keeping everyone safe and more than a few security guards.  Pete got out first, and helped me get out without giving everyone a show, Brendon followed, and finally Sarah.  The noise was incredible, people were just screaming, photogs were yelling questions and requesting us to stop and smile, it was surreal.

 

We stopped and smiled for a few photos, Pete and Brendon signed a few autographs, and allowed a few selfies to be taken.  Sarah and I stood together and posed for a few pictures, laughing at the absolute craziness around us.  Once the guys were finished, which was only a couple minutes but felt like an eternity to me, they came over to us and led us inside away from all the cameras.

 

‘Well that was….kinda fucking crazy,’ I said when the doors closed behind us.

 

‘You get used to it,’ Pete shrugged.

 

‘Somehow, I doubt that I ever will.’

 

‘Oh come on doll face, you were a natural,’ Brendon commented.

 

‘Yea I was impressed Danni, you didn’t seem to be freaking out like I was the first time I had to deal with all that,’ Sarah commented.

 

‘Thanks.  I might’ve looked calm on the outside, but on the inside I was anything but.’

 

‘Then I’m even more impressed, you hid it well,’ Sarah said.

 

‘Come on, let's get a drink,’ Pete added, knowing I would need it to survive the crush of people that I could see.

 

We ordered out drinks at the bar, and found the rest of the band talking with people I didn’t recognise.  Pete introduced me, they were people from their record label, made sense.  I could see a lot of famous people around and was fangirling so hard in my head, on the outside I was managing to keep my cool.  Thank God for small favours.  

 

Tonight wasn’t only a party for the guys, it was the Fourth of July, so at midnight we’d all head outside and watch the fireworks over the city.  I felt bad about not spending the holiday with my family, but they seemed ok with it, I doubted that was the full truth, but I appreciated the effort to make me feel better.

 

Sarah motioned for me to follow her, so I smiled at Pete and gestured to let him know what I was doing and followed Sarah over to a table where the ladies of Fall Out Boy were sitting.

 

‘Oh thank God, people I know!’ I exclaimed as I sat down.

 

‘Yea it can be like that,’ Meredith commented.

 

‘You’ll get to know everyone soon enough,’ Elisa added.

 

‘Probably not that soon, I’m going home in just over a week, not quite sure when I’ll be back,’ I replied.

‘What do you mean home?’ Sarah asked.

 

‘New Zealand.’

 

‘Wait, your not American?’ Marie queried.

 

‘No I am, but I haven’t lived here since I was eight, New Zealand has been home for the last twenty two years,’ I shrugged.

 

‘I would never have known, you sound American,’ Meredith commented.

 

‘Yea well, not when I’m at home, but every time I come back here my American accent comes back out in full force, weirdest thing.’

 

‘So are you going to move here or..?’ Elisa asked.

 

‘Yea what about Pete?’ Sarah added.

 

‘Yea I am planning to move back, by the end of the year, just not sure exactly when.  I have some things I need to take care of back home and I don’t really know how long that will take.’

 

‘Are you moving back for Pete?’ Meredith asked, almost accusingly.

 

‘No actually, I’d always planned to move back in my twenties, but I was never in a place where that was feasible, now I am,’ I replied honestly.

 

‘So Pete has no bearing on your decision?’ Sarah asked unconvinced.

 

‘No he’s definitely part of the reason, but not  _ the _ reason.  Mostly I’ve missed my family too much, and I want to spend more time with them.’

 

‘So all your family lives here?’ Elisa asked.

 

‘No my immediate family lives in New Zealand, hence I do, and my step-dads family is mostly there too, but my moms family is all here, and I miss them desperately every time I go home,’ I explained.

 

‘Ah got ya,’ Marie replied.

 

‘What about your dad's family?’ Meredith asked.

 

‘I don’t know any of them, not even my dad,’ I responded.

 

‘Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,’ she apologised.

 

‘Oh don’t worry about it, I mean yea it’s a sore subject because he’s been completely absent in my life, but I got over the anger a long time ago.’

 

‘That’s gotta be hard,’ Elisa said sympathetically.

 

‘It is what it is,’ I shrugged, ‘I can’t change the choices he made for himself, and honestly I don’t want to, what I do know of him is he has never been able to hold down a job and is drug addict, not really someone I want in my life.’

 

‘Fair enough,’ Meredith stated.

 

* * * *

 

We stayed talking, laughing, and drinking for awhile, except marie who was breast feeding, until the guys showed up all at once.

 

‘Hey strangers,’ Marie stated.

 

‘Sorry, do we know you?’ Meredith added.

 

‘I think they're that band...the uhhhh?  Shit I know this!’ I teased

 

‘Falling Guys?’ Elisa joined in the teasing.

 

‘No, no that’s not it...Fall Out Shelter!’ Sarah exclaimed.

 

‘Yes, that’s it!’ I confirmed with a snap.

 

‘Hahaha very funny ladies,’ Joe rolled his eyes.

 

‘How many drinks in are you all?’ Patrick asked.

 

‘Ummmm...like what four?’ Meredith asked looking to the rest of us for confirmation.

 

‘No actually your all at about six,’ Marie corrected, being the only completely sober one, she had been keeping track apparently.

 

‘We’ve only been here for an hour!’ Pete exclaimed.

 

‘And it’s been a fucking great hour,’ I responded with a tipsy smile.

 

‘Yea we’ve learned so much about each other, mostly about Dannie, but we’re all BFF’s now!’ Elisa said happily.

 

‘Well….great,’ Patrick replied, unsure how to respond.

 

‘Yea did you know Danni can dance?’ Meredith mock whispered.

 

‘And sing!’ Sarah added.

 

‘I did yes, well not about the dancing but about the singing,’ Patrick nodded his head.

 

‘I did not know that,’ Brendon said looking at me amused.

 

‘It’s on a need to know basis,’ I laughed.

 

‘So the girls and Patrick needed to know why?’

 

‘Well Patrick and I did karaoke last week, he obviously talked to Elisa and she brought it up tonight,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Hang on!’ Joe exclaimed, ‘You two went to karaoke together?’

 

‘And didn’t invite us?’ Andy added.

 

‘Well a, Pete was also there as well as my aunt and her friend susan and b, I hadn’t met any of you yet, and Andy you were still in fucking Portland!’ I explained.

 

‘Why wasn’t I invited?’ Brendon asked.

 

‘Again, I had not met you yet!’ I said exasperated.

 

‘To be fair, you only met me at karaoke,’ Patrick interjected.

 

‘Details,’ I waved my hand at his comment.

 

‘I feel so hurt right now,’ Brendon had his hand over his heart, fake hurt.

 

‘You’ll get over it,’ Pete replied.

 

‘Maybe if you agree to sing with me sometime,’ Brendon said looking at me.

 

‘Sure, why not,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Now?’

 

‘Sorry, did you say now?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘No.’

 

‘Please?’

 

‘No.’

 

‘Why not?’

 

‘Because there is a fuck load of people here including people who sing for a fucking living, I am not doing that.’

 

‘Danni, you have an incredible voice,’ Patrick replied easily.

 

‘Patricks right,’ Pete agreed, ‘you shouldn’t be embarrassed to sing.’

 

‘Look what you started,’ I glared at Brendon.

 

‘Sorry, not sorry.  So sing with me?’

 

‘Give me an hour to consume all the alcohol I can find, and maybe.’

 

‘You want to get blind drunk and then sing?  Sounds like a bad plan,’ Patrick commented.

 

‘It’s really just an excuse to not have to do it because I’ll be too smashed.’

 

‘Well...solid plan,’ Joe chuckled.


	68. I Feel Like I'm Gonna Explode

We’d been at the party for over three hours and I was more than slightly buzzed, Brendon had given up on trying to get me to sing, thank God, but now Pete was trying to get me to rap, I’d forgotten I’d told him about that.

 

‘You get them to play some Eminem or DMX and I will rap my damn heart out.’

 

‘DMX?’

 

‘Yes, specifically X Gon Give It To Ya,’ I replied.

 

‘Well ok then,’ Pete got up and went over to the DJ, presumably asking for said song.

 

‘I’m expecting good things,’ Pete said when he sat back down, ‘It’ll be on next.’

 

‘Just you wait, I’m gonna fucking own this shit,’ I replied enthusiastically.

 

I heard the song start and bounced around in my seat, we were at a table in the corner, just the two of us, everyone else had gone to get drinks, go to the bathroom, or chat with someone important, it was nice having a minute to ourselves.

 

_ Uh, yeah don't get it twisted _

_ This rap shit, is mine _

_ Motherfucker, it's not, a fucking, game _

_ Fuck what you heard _

_ It's what you hearing _

_ It's what you hearing (listen) _

_ It's what you hearing (listen) _

_ It's what you hearing (listen) _

 

_ X gon' give it to ya _

_ Fuck wait for you to get it on your own _

_ X gon' deliver to ya _

_ Knock knock, open up the door, it's real _

_ Wit the non-stop, pop pop and stainless steel _

_ Go hard getting busy wit it _

_ But I got such a good heart _

_ Then I'll make a motherfucker wonder if he did it _

_ Damn right and I'll do it again _

_ 'Cause I am right so I gots to win _

_ Break bread wit the enemy _

_ But no matter how many cats I break bread wit _

_ I'll break who you sending me _

_ You motherfuckers never wanted nothing _

_ But your life saved, _

_ bitch that's for the light day _

_ I'm getting down, down _

_ Like a nigga said, "Freeze!" _

_ But won't be the one ending up on his knees _

_ Bitch, please _

_ If the only thing you cats did is came out to play _

_ Stay out my way, motherfucker _

 

Pete seemed equal parts stunned and impressed.  Brendon, Sarah, Patrick, and Elisa had come back around the last few lines, they all wore similar expressions to Pete.

 

_ First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll _

_ Then we let it pop, don't let it go _

_ X gon' give it to ya _

_ He gon' give it to ya _

_ X gon' give it to ya _

_ He gon' give it to ya _

 

_ Ain't never gave nothing to me _

_ But every time I turn around _

_ Cats got they hands out wanting something from me _

_ I ain't got it so you can't get it _

_ Let's leave it at that 'cause I ain't wit it _

_ Hit it wit full strength _

_ I'm a jail nigga _

_ So I face the world like it's Earl in the bullpen _

_ You against me, me against you _

_ Whatever, whenever _

_ Nigga, fuck you gon' do? _

_ I'm a wolf in sheep clothing _

_ Only nigga that you know who can chill _

_ Come back and get the streets open _

_ I've been doing this for nineteen years _

_ Niggas wanna fight me? Fight these tears _

_ I put in work and it's all for the kids _

_ But these cats done forgot what work is (uh-huh!) _

_ They don't know who we be _

_ Looking! But they don't know who they see, nigga _

 

I had to stop at this point I was laughing too hard at the expressions of everyone around me.  The rest of Fall Out Boy and their ladies had arrived back at the table during the chorus and couldn’t believe that I was rapping along word for word.

 

‘White girl can rap!’ Meredith cried.

 

‘You’re white too Merr,’ I laughed.

 

‘Yea but I can’t fucking rap, certainly not like that.’

 

‘Thanks, a big part of my teens was spent listening to all things rap and hip hop.’

 

‘Sure seems that way,’ Joe laughed.

 

‘I thought you were a massive Fall Out Boy fan?’ Pete teased.

 

‘Oh I was, am, but I have very eclectic tastes in music, no genre is left out, well except maybe opera, not into that at all,’ I replied.

 

‘Well I am fucking impressed, if you can rap like that, I know damn well you can sing,’ Brendon stated.

 

‘B please give it up.  We can go to karaoke some time before I leave, ok?’

 

‘Really?’

 

‘Yes really!’

 

‘Cool.’

 

‘What about me?’ Patrick asked.

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

‘Unless you go tomorrow, I’ll miss out on karaoke with you.’

 

‘You want to go again?’

 

‘Absolutely.’

 

‘Ugh!  Stop teaming up on me!’ I rubbed my hands across my face, only remembering I was wearing full makeup just before reaching my eyes.

 

‘I don’t think their gonna stop,’ Marie supplied.

 

‘No they can be very stubborn,’ Elisa agreed.

 

‘I’d just get it over with,’ Sarah shrugged.

 

‘FINE!  FINE I’LL DO IT!’ I exclaimed suddenly.  There was stunned silence for a moment.

 

‘Really?’ Brendon asked.

 

‘Are you sure?’ Patrick added.

 

‘You don’t have to,’ Pete responded.

 

‘It’s fine, pick a song and let me know when this is happening,’ I said looking between Brendon and Patrick.

 

‘O...ok,’ Patrick stuttered.  Brendon merely wore a huge smile on his face, he grabbed Patricks sleeve and took off for the DJ booth.

 

‘Why did I agree to this?’ I asked no one in particular.

 

‘Because you got sick of the nagging and are too nice of a person,’ Pete replied with a smile.

 

‘Right, right,’ I downed the rest of my drink in one gulp, ‘I think I need another.’ I stood up.

 

‘No time, come on,’ Brendon had shown up and grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the stage, where they had procured three microphones and stools, as well a guitar and piano, how they’d pulled this together so fast I would never understand.

 

‘What song are we singing?’ I asked.

 

‘You’ll know it, I’m sure,’ he smiled.

 

‘I better, and how do I know what part to sing?’

 

‘Sing it all,’ Patrick shrugged.

 

‘What about you two?’

 

‘We’ll be singing too.’

 

‘Oh God I kinda wanna puke.’

‘That's the booze talking, you’ll be fine, better than fine, you’ll be fucking amazing,’ Brendon gave me a one armed hug.

‘Whatever you say B.’

I was sitting between Brendon at the piano and Patrick on the guitar.  The stool was a little tall for my short ass, so I had to be careful and keep my legs closed tightly.

They started playing and they were right, I definitely knew this song, obviously Patrick had had a decent amount of input, he’d heard me sing, he knew how I sounded, what I could do, but I was slightly skeptical about his choice.  Even so, I couldn’t help singing, it was a great song, one I often sung just because.  I smirked at Patrick, remembering how he’d fought so hard against singing anything by Fall Out Boy at karaoke, clearly he didn’t seem to have the same issue singing one of his solo songs, or maybe it was different circumstances.

  
  
  


_ I, tonight? I feel like being alone. _

_ If you don't mind, if you don't mind _

_ Would you please be so kind _

_ To close the door behind you. _

_ It's been a long, long time _

_ Since I've had this line of doubt out loud. _

_ So I, tonight? I feel like... _

_ I feel like...I feel, baby now _

_ Everybody wants somebody _

_ Who doesn't want them, _

_ Who want somebody else, baby. _

_ You want somebody? _

_ Oh, you want someone? _

_ Somebody else, somebody else _

_ Listen now _

_ Don't get hurt, don't you get hurt. _

_ Don't get hurt, don't you get. _

_ Don't get hurt, don't you get hurt. _

_ Don't get hurt, don't you get. _

The irony of the song choice wasn’t lost on me, I looked at Brendon and smirked at him, I knew he was thinking the same when he smiled back with a wink.

_ A young man is a pulled pin looking for a grenade _

_ A young woman will drive you places you never meant to go _

_ But epiphany is such a cliche _

_ There’s plenty of fish in the wrong sea _

_ Like there’s a premium on mystery again _

_ Hold me, distract me, dress me up in bubbles baby _

_ Save me from the troubles of my own skin _

_ Everybody wants somebody _

_ Who doesn't want them, _

_ Who want somebody else, baby. _

_ You want somebody? _

_ Oh, you want someone? _

_ Somebody else, somebody else _

_ Listen now _

_ Don't get hurt, don't you get hurt. _

_ Don't get hurt, don't you get. _

_ Don't get hurt, don't you get hurt. _

_ Don't get hurt, don't you get. _

_ So I, tonight? I feel like... _

_ I feel like...I feel _

_ Everybody wants somebody _

_ Who doesn't want them, _

_ Who want somebody else, baby. _

_ You want somebody? _

_ Oh, you want someone? _

_ Somebody else, somebody else _

_ Listen now _

_ Don't get hurt, don't you get hurt. _

_ Don't get hurt, don't you get. _

_ Don't get hurt, don't you get hurt. _

_ Don't get hurt, don't you get. _

When the song ended the crowd erupted into cheers.  Patrick put his guitar down and helped me off my stool, standing between me and the crowd so they didn’t get a good view.  He pulled me into a quick hug and then spun us around, the three of us held hands and took a bow.  Brendon then pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear.

‘Perfect song, don’t you think?’

‘For you?  Yes.’

‘Don’t tell me you don’t feel the same.’

I was saved from replying when I heard Pete say, ‘That was incredible guys.  Danni I think you made an impression,’ he was motioning to the crowd, where I could see lots of people looking at me and chatting.

‘Hopefully a good one,’ I replied pulling away from Brendon and going to hug Pete, I didn’t miss the sad expression on Brendon's face, luckily Pete wasn’t paying attention to him.

‘Well considering the label guys have already been asking me if you're represented, ‘d say yes.’

My eyes widened when he said that and I pulled back slightly.

‘I’m sorry, what are you saying?’

‘I’m saying that people want to sign you, but I was hoping you’d sign with my label.’

‘Pete...I…’ I stuttered

‘You don’t have to answer now, just think about it.’

‘O..ok.’

We walked off the stage and were immediately assaulted by people.

‘Oh My God that was beautiful.’

‘Are you signed to a label?’

‘Will you do a song with me?’

I felt my anxiety ramping up, my breathing started to get shallow, my heart was pounding, I was dizzy, and my head was spinning.  Pete must’ve noticed because he asked for a little space and led me away from the chaos.

‘Hey, are you ok?’ he asked concerned when we’d made it to a quiet corner.

‘I...I…’ I gasped out unable to catch my breath, I’d started shaking lightly.  Pete gathered me in his arms and found an empty booth.  He ushered me to get in before him and slid in after me.  He pulled me into him again and rubbed soothing circles on my back, kissing my hair, letting me work through it.

‘Breath with me princess.  In and out, in and out.  Yes there you go.  In and out, in and out,’ he coached.  I managed to match my breathing to his and my anxiety began to subside.  My anxiety didn’t come with tears this time, for which I was thankful, waterproof makeup could only withstand so much.

‘Sorry,’ I whispered when I could talk again.

‘Nothing to be sorry for princess.  I shouldn’t have let the guys pressure you into doing that,’ he apologised.

‘It’s not your fault either Pete,’ I assured him.

‘I know, I just don’t like seeing you like this, you haven’t had a panic attack since we met.’

‘I know, I’m sorry you had to see it at all.’

‘I’m not.’

‘What, why?’

‘Because it’s a part of you, I want to see all of you, the good and the bad.’

‘I guess that makes sense.  Thank you for helping me to get through it.’

‘I will always be here to help you, no matter what.’ 

I placed a kiss to his lips, showing him my gratitude and the love that I felt for him in that moment.  As long as I’d been with Christian, he’d never been able to help me, he didn’t know what to do when I had a panic attack and made me feel bad about that fact, like I was keeping a secret from him, like I should know what would help.

‘Do you want to go?’

‘No I’m ok now.’

‘Are you sure?  I don’t mind if you want to leave.’

‘I’m sure,’ I smiled up at him.

‘Hey doll face, are you ok?  I saw what happened back there,’ Brendon said as he slid into the booth opposite us.

‘Yea I’m ok now,’ I smiled at him.

‘Good, thats good.  Are you guys going to leave?’

‘No not yet, this party's just getting started,’ I exclaimed.


	69. Jump On It

I was at the DJ booth requesting a song, we’d spent half an hour just sitting with Brendon chatting.  I decided that I needed to release some energy so I’d forced them both to the dance floor and gathered up the rest of our group as well.  We’d been dancing for a few minutes when I had an idea, I wanted to see both Patrick and Brendon bust some moves and none of the current songs were working, so I was going to request one.

 

‘What’d you request?’ Pete asked when I made it back over to him.

 

‘A little MJ,’ I smirked.

 

‘What song?’

 

‘It’s a mashup, I think you’ll know it.  If not, well I’m disappointed,’ I teased.

 

‘If I don’t know it,  _ I’ll _ be disappointed.’

 

Blood On The Dance Floor mashup with Dangerous started playing, and I saw immediate recognition on everyone’s faces.

 

‘Good choice,’ Pete nodded.

 

‘I thought so.’

 

Brendon suddenly grabbed my arm and spun me around towards him, basically getting me to dance with him.  I went with my natural instincts and started moving my body in time to the music, while singing along to one of my favourite mashups ever.  I spun around to find Patrick and pulled him towards us.  I was dancing with both of them simultaneously, the three of us singing and laughing and getting down to good old MJ.

 

The song was coming to a close but I had the advantage of knowing what was coming next, I’d requested two songs and I could hear the change coming.

 

_ I challenge you to a dance off _

_ Hands off, no trash talk, no back walk _

_ On the black top, just me, you, that's all _

_ No cat calls, no tag teams, no mascots _

_ Right now, dance off _

_ Get on the floor _

_ Get on the, get on the floor, go _

_ Get on the floor, do it _

_ Come on and get on the floor, go _

 

I sung along to the intro looking between Brendon and Patrick and gesturing towards them.

 

‘Is that a challenge?’ Brendon asked.  I nodded in reply.

 

‘It’s on now,’ he exclaimed and Patrick agreed readily.

 

_ I grab my ankle and pull it up _

_ And do that thing where I move my butt _

 

The three of us perfectly mimicked said dance, and even in high heels, I rocked that shit.  We followed that up with our own moves, each different, but perfectly timed to the song.  I had to stop for a moment when Patrick pulled out the running man and Brendon was doing the sprinkler, it was just too fucking funny.  I came back strong with the shopping cart, including checking labels and putting terrible items back.

 

_ She got loose elbows and a big ol' neck _

_ I like a big-boned girl who could work up a sweat _

_ I rock shelltoes and a turtleneck _

_ She just wanna talk, I said, "I ain't TED." _

_ Dance off _

 

Brendon pulled out the lawnmower and I about lost it, I’d planned to whip that one out soon, but he made it so fucking funny.  Patrick on the other hand had moving onto driving the bus, so of course I washed his windows for him.  I decided I was going to pull Patrick into a super serious tango, he took it in stride and ended up leading, dipping me low, luckily I was prepared and didn’t end up showing the entire venue my underwear.  He spun me out and I ended up being grabbed by Brendon who lead me in a sort of swing dance routine, luckily I knew what the fuck I was doing or that could’ve gone terribly.

 

_ I challenge you to a dance off _

_ Hands off, no trash talk, no back walk _

_ On the black top, just me, you, that's all _

_ No cat calls, no tag teams, no mascots _

_ Right now, dance off (dance off) _

 

When Brendon swung me out, I grabbed onto Pete and pulled him into me, letting go of Brendon.

 

‘Having fun?’ he asked with a smirk.

 

‘Fuck yes, but I need your help.’

 

‘Am I going to regret this?’

 

‘I hope not, but maybe,’ I shrugged.

 

‘What do you want me to do,’ he breathed out.

 

‘Do you remember the dance moves to Jump On It?’

 

‘Oh God really?’

 

‘Yes,’ I stared directly into his eyes.

 

‘Ok sure.  Is it coming on next?’

 

‘Yes, so when you hear the song change I want us both to face away from Patrick and Brendon, pretend like we’re looking at something or whatever.’

 

‘I can do that.  Are we doing what they actually did in Fresh Prince?  Like where Will lifts Carlton?’

 

‘If you’re up for it.’

 

‘I’m down.  This’ll be fun,’ he smiled.

 

‘I knew you’d be on board.’

 

I heard the song beginning to change, I smiled up at Pete, removed my arms from around his neck, grabbed his hand, and turned him to ‘look’ at something behind him.  It was perfect timing really, I laughed as we started to dance.  When we turned around I could see the whole venue laughing and beginning to join in.  By the hip thrusts, everyone was in sync and dancing along to the song.  When it got to the lift, I walked toward Pete and he lifted me up and I flung one leg out on either side of his waist, then both out to the left, followed by the right, Pete opted to do a small spin before setting me down and going back into the pelvic thrusts.

 

When the song finished everyone was laughing and cheering, it had worked perfectly and was super fun to do.

 

‘Well that was a blast!’ the DJ called out, ‘Thanks to Danni and Pete for getting the whole place hyped and doing the Jump On It.  Now let's keep the momentum going!  I think you all know this song!’

 

The next song was not one I’d requested but I liked it nonetheless, it was Back To Earth by Steve Aoki featuring Fall Out Boy, of course, it was one of only a few Fall Out Boy songs to have been played this evening.

 

‘That was so much fun,’ Patrick exclaimed when he made his way over to us.

 

‘Yea that was a hella good time,’ Brendon agreed.

 

‘Most fun you can have with your clothes on,’ I joked.

 

‘Do not give him ideas,’ Pete chuckled.

 

‘Babe you know damn well he already has ideas, there’s nothing I could say or do to change that.’

 

‘True that,’ Brendon replied.

 

‘See?’ I looked at Pete.

 

‘Point taken.’

 

‘Well I need a drink, anyone else?’ Patrick asked.

 

A chorus of yes’s resounded from the three of us.

 

‘What is everyone drinking?’ 

 

‘The usual,’ Pete and Brendon replied.

 

‘Danni?’ Patrick asked.

 

‘I’ll come with you, I’m not sure what I want.’

 

‘Alright, let's go.’

 

We made out way off the dance floor heading towards the bar, stopping occasionally to acknowledge people trying to talk to us, or praise our awesome dance skills.  It took way longer than necessary to get to the bar, luckily we got priority service, well Patrick did anyway.

 

‘Decided what you want yet?’

 

‘Yea I’m thinking I’ll go a Tequila margarita.’

 

‘Faire enough,’ Patrick placed out order and spun around to face me, one arm resting on the top of the bar, ‘So.’

 

‘So.’

 

‘What’s the deal with you and Brendon?’

 

‘Deal?  Theres no deal.’

 

‘Coulda fooled me.  You two seem pretty...cozy already.’

 

‘We’re just friends.  I’ve told him that.’

 

‘You two don’t act like just friends.’

 

‘What the hell is that supposed to mean?’

 

‘Hey don’t get pissed at me for expressing my observations.  I saw that hug on stage, and the way he pulled you towards him on the dance floor.’

 

‘That's all Brendon, not me.’

 

‘You didn't exactly pull away from him, you let it happen, you stayed there, probably longer than was appropriate what with Pete being there.’

 

‘What exactly are you trying to say?’

 

‘What I’m saying is, I don’t want you to break Pete’s heart for Brendon, he doesn’t deserve that.  I asked Brendon to talk to you about Pete when you were at Six Flags, that was a mistake because clearly he’s got a thing for you.  What I need to know, is do you have a thing for him?’

 

‘No Patrick, I do not have a thing for Brendon.  Do I think he’s attractive, yes.  Do I enjoy his company, yes.  Am I going to cheat on Pete with him, no.  Absolutely not.’

 

‘Ok then.  I’m just worried that with Pete being on tour and you still being here for a week, that something might happen.’

 

‘It won’t, I won’t let anything happen.  I don't want anything to happen.  He’s my friend, that is all.’

 

‘I’m glad to hear you say that, but I’m not sure Brendon’s on the same page.  I saw the look on his face when you were hugging him, and when you broke away from him to go to Pete, that was not purely ‘friendly’.’

 

‘I don’t know what to tell you Patrick, I can’t change what he thinks or feels.  I’ve told him how I feel, I’ve told him that I’m with Pete and only Pete.  What more can I do?’

 

‘Stop encouraging him.’

 

‘I’m sorry what?  How the fuck have I been encouraging him.’

 

‘I saw you smirk at him during the song, I know what that meant, everyone fucking knew what that meant.  You know he wants you and can’t have you, and yet you do little things that string him along.  You challenged him to a fucking dance off Danni.’

 

‘And you.  That was just meant to be fun, nothing more.’

 

‘Look all I’m saying is that you need to be more careful about what you do and say to him, you might think it’s innocent, but he could take it very differently.’

 

‘Ok. I uhh I guess I can see what you're saying.’

 

‘So we’re good?’

 

‘Yea we’re good.  I’m sorry you felt you had to have this conversation with me, I didn’t really mean for any of this to happen.  I didn’t realise it  _ was _ happening.’

 

‘Sometimes it’s hard to see things on the inside.  But please, please, please don’t hurt Pete.  He is head over heels for you, it would crush him.’

 

‘I promise you I will do everything I can to not hurt him.’

 

‘Do you love him?’

 

‘What kind of question is that?  Of course I do.’

 

‘Are you sure?’

 

‘What are you asking exactly?’ I asked getting slightly angry.

 

‘Are you in love with him, or is it just lust?  Is it just your teenage self going crazy over the fact that you're dating Pete Wentz?  Are you just living out a fantasy?  Are you sure what you feel for him is love?’

 

‘Patrick I will say this once, and once only.  I love Pete more than I’ve ever loved anyone else, and yes this is a fantasy, but my feelings aren’t.  I will not explain this to you again, so don’t ever question my feelings,’ I stormed away from the bar, I didn’t even bother to grab my drink.

 

I made it to the restroom door when I heard a voice.

 

‘Hey are you ok?’

 

‘Not now B,’ I plead.

 

‘What happened?’

 

‘Just leave it ok?’

 

‘I can’t.  You're my friend Danni and you're upset.  What happened with Patrick?’

 

‘He uhhh kinda grilled me about out relationship.’

 

‘Yours and Petes?’

 

‘Yes but also yours and mine.’

 

‘Huh.  What did he say?’

 

‘Basically that I’m stringing you along and hurting Pete and then he asked if I’m just living in a fantasy and implied that I don’t love Pete.’

 

‘Wow.’

 

‘Yea wow.’

 

‘I’m sorry.’

 

‘Why are you sorry?’

  
  


‘Because I haven’t helped at all.’

 

‘In what way?’

 

‘I’ve made it pretty obvious that I like you, as more than a friend, and while I’m not sorry for how I feel, I am sorry that it’s meant your every action is being analysed.’

 

‘Yea but Patrick's right, I haven’t exactly been discouraging you.’

 

‘That’s true, but you did make it clear nothing would happen, and I respect that, but I also told you I wasn’t going to stop flirting with you and trying to get you into bed.’

 

‘I remember,’ I smirked.

 

‘But you have been consistent in keeping out interactions platonic, friendly.  Nothing sexual has happened between us and that is down to you, Patrick needs to respect that, Pete does.’

 

‘Are you sure about that?’ I asked.

 

‘I’m sure.  he’s knows what I’m like and he won’t hate me for anything I do, unless it’s really, really bad, but he doesn’t know what you're like, not completely but I can tell that he doesn’t have a problem with how you interact with me, if he did, he’d never leave your side.’

 

‘He did threaten that when he finally saw my dress.’

 

‘And I am not surprised by that, your looking hot as fuck!  But he trusts you, or he actually would have glued himself to you're side.  I’ve seen you two together, the love is real, and I apologise if it seems like I’m trying to get in the middle of that.’  I raised an eyebrow at that.  ‘Ok, ok so maybe I am trying to get in the middle of that, I’m jealous of Pete, yes I love Sarah, but there’s just something about you.’

 

‘Brendon, I will say this once and you’d better not repeat it to anyone,’ I looked around us to make sure no one was there listening, ‘If I wasn’t with Pete, I’d want to be with you, but that doesn’t give you licence to try to break us up, so don’t even think about it.  I will not cheat on Pete and I will not leave him for you, it’s not going to happen.  Plus I happen to really like Sarah and I would never want to hurt her.’

 

‘I know that, all of it, but thank you for telling me anyway.’

 

‘You're welcome B,’ I pulled him into a tight hug, I felt better having cleared the air a little.

 

‘There you two are.  Is everything ok?’ Pete enquired.

 

‘Yea we’re good.  Just clearing things up.’

 

‘I see,’ Pete was looking at us, almost accusingly.

 

‘Your lovely lady was making sure that I knew my place in her life.  Friend, nothing more, and I just need to accept that,’ Brendon replied.

 

‘I see.  I thought that had already been cleared up?’

 

‘She was just reiterating, apparently other people thought it was important for her to make it clear to me where I stand.’

 

‘What people?’

 

‘Patrick,’ I replied.

 

‘Do I need to have words with him?’

 

‘No, he was just looking out for you.  What he said might’ve been pretty shitty, but I get it, I’d be the same with my best friend, I mean I was the same when I had to be.’

 

‘Still I don’t like that he upset you.’

 

‘Seriously babe, it’s fine.  I just want to forget about it.’

 

‘Ok, if you're sure.’

 

‘I am,’ I nodded my confirmation, ‘Now if you’ll excuse me,’ I gestured to the restroom door.

 

‘Sure,’ they both said with a smile.

 

I walked into the ladies room and found it completely empty, I walked into the nearest stall, locked the door, and slumped against it.  I finally let the tears fall, tonight had been an emotional rollercoaster, and I just needed to let it all out before I exploded.  I hadn’t lied to anyone, I was in love with Pete but I was also slightly in love with Brendon, more than was appropriate.  I knew I would never intentionally cheat on Pete, and I would certainly not leave him for Brendon, but a part of me wasn’t sure what would happen if Brendon made a serious move when Pete wasn’t around if I was slightly impaired, either emotionally or by alcohol.  I didn’t want to find out, so I was just going to have to make sure we were never alone while I was in a compromised state.


	70. Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting

I was in the kitchen making coffee when I heard Pete come down the stairs.

 

‘Morning babe, how’d you sleep?’

 

‘Morning princess, pretty good after all that physical activity,’ he smirked and placed a kiss on my lips.

 

‘Yea feels a bit like I ran a marathon yesterday.’

 

‘Hopefully you're not too sore, it is out last day together for a little while and I was hoping to make the most of it,’ he smirked.

 

‘Oh is that right?’

 

‘Oh yea,’ he began kissing my neck, I threw my head back to allow him better access.  I was gripping the countertop behind me, losing myself to the feel of his mouth on my skin.  His hands were under the hem of my tank top, caressing my hips and stomach, slowly trekking higher, sending shivers down my spin, the anticipation almost too much to bear.

 

The first time the doorbell rang neither of us noticed, the second time Pete spok, lips still touching the skin behind my ear.

 

‘Ignore it, they’ll go away.’

 

Next thing we knew the door was being opened and we broke apart turning to see Brendon and Sarah walking inside.

 

‘What the fuck B?’ Pete exclaimed.

 

‘Did we catch you at a bad time?’ Brendon smirked.

 

‘I told you not to just let yourself in,’ Sarah smacked his arm.

 

‘Shoulda listened to your wife,’ I replied.

 

‘And where is the fun in that?’

 

‘Probably not having her look at you with murderous intent,’ I chuckled, it was true, Sarah looked ready to kill him for that comment.

 

‘Sorry baby,’ Brendon said to Sarah leaning down to give her a sweet kiss.

 

‘So what are you two doing here at nine am?’ Pete asked.

 

‘Well we have a proposal for you,’ Brendon replied vaguely.

 

‘What kind of proposal?’ I asked hesitantly.

 

‘Uh well…’ Sarah began.

 

‘How do you two feel about swinging?’

 

‘In what sense?’ Pete asked.

 

‘As in partner swapping.’

 

‘I’m sorry what now?!’ I exclaimed.

 

‘Yea what the fuck?’ Pete added.

 

‘Hear me out,’ Brendon requested.

 

Pete and I looked at each other, each wondering if what was happening was real or not.  Both shocked out of our minds and hoping to God it was a joke.

 

‘So Sarah and I have been trying to find a way to spice things up, keep it fresh in a way that we can both handle and we thought maybe swinging would work.  That way neither of us are left out, there can be no jealousy or hurt and it’s a new experience.’

 

‘Ok I understand that part of it….but uhhhh...’ Pete began.

 

‘But why us?’ I finished.

 

‘Because you are two people we trust,’ Sarah replied.

 

‘And that we are attracted to physically and emotionally,’ Brendon added.

 

‘I uhhhh..,’ I looked at Pete shocked.

 

‘That’s uhhh….,’ apparently he didn’t know what to say either.

 

‘That’s really flattering….thanks….but…,’

 

‘Don’t say no yet, in fact don’t say anything.  Think about it, that’s all we ask.  If either of you aren’t one hundred percent comfortable, that’s fine, we don’t blame you at all, and it will make the whole thing awkward.  Just think about it.  Take all the time you need,’ Brendon interrupted.

 

‘I uhhh….ok...I guess...we’ll uhhh...think about it,’ I looked at Pete for confirmation, he nodded his head in agreement.

 

‘We’ll let you know,’ he added.

 

‘Cool, so we’ll leave you to think,’ Brendon replied.

 

‘Yea see ya later,’ Sarah waved as they walked back out the door.

 

Once the door closed I looked at Pete and just burst into hysterical laughter, he joined me moments later.

 

‘What...the...actual...FUCK?!’ I stuttered between breaths.

 

‘I….know!’

 

‘That was….’

 

‘Unexpected?’

 

‘Yea and surprising.’

 

‘What do you think?’

 

‘Seriously?’

 

‘Yes seriously.’

 

‘I have no idea.  I’m not sure I believe that actually happened.’

 

‘Oh it happened, but I’m right there with you.’

 

‘What do you think?’

 

‘I think it’s just a different tactic for Brendon to get you to have sex with him.’

 

‘I’d agree with you, but the fact that Sarah seemed to be on the same wavelength,’ I paused gathering my thoughts, ‘I have to wonder if it was her idea.’

 

‘What makes you say that?’

 

‘Well we’ve talked, about her relationship with B, and how she isn’t handling his extra-marital relationships.  I told her that she needed to talk to him about it and discuss options that she would be comfortable with.’

 

‘You suggested swinging to her?’

 

‘No!  No I didn’t even think about that.  I suggested her being apart of what, or rather who, he was doing, whether that be in the traditional threesome sense or as a spectator or whatever.’

 

‘You told Sarah to have a threesome with her husband and someone else, or to watch her husband fuck someone else.’

 

‘Sort of yea.  But I didn’t mean it how it sounds, she was talking about not being able to keep going the way she was.’

 

‘She was talking divorce?!’ Pete said surprised.

 

‘She didn’t say the word, but basically.  I was trying to think of options for them that would satisfy his need to fuck anyone and everyone, and her need to not feel completely jealous even if she knew what was going on and had said she was ok with it.  She wasn’t, not at all, but she would do almost anything for him, even if it hurts her.’

 

‘Jesus.  We seriously have to think about this then don’t we.’

 

‘I guess so.  I mean I don’t want to say no and have them divorce because they can’t get past this, but at the same time, I don’t want to say yes just for that reason.  It’s not up to us to help save their marriage, and like they said, everyone has to be one hundred percent ok with it, and I’m not sure if I am, let alone you.’

 

‘I have to say, I really don’t know if it’s something I could do.  I mean sure, Sarah is a beautiful woman, and I like her, but I’ve never really thought about sleeping with her.’

 

‘I know it shouldn’t, but knowing that makes me feel slightly better about this whole thing.’

 

‘How so?’

 

‘I guess because if you had thought about it, that would feel more...serious I guess.’

 

‘I get what you mean, kinda how I’m feeling about the whole thing.’

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

‘Well we already know B wants to fuck you, he’s made no fucking secret of that fact, but I’m also pretty damn sure you’ve at the very least thought about it in passing.  If not recently, then certainly in the past, maybe not since you were a teenager, but either way, you’ve thought about it.’

 

‘Ok yea, I can’t deny that I’ve thought about it before but I’d never say yes to something like this just because of curiosity or whatever.’

 

‘You sure about that?  You kissed me to sea what it would feel like.’

 

‘That was different.’

 

‘How?’

 

‘A, I was drunk, and B, it was way more than just mere curiosity.’

 

‘In what way?’

 

‘I just really, really wanted to kiss you,’ I smirked with a shrug.

 

‘Well I’m glad you did, because if you hadn’t, I would’ve and then felt shitty about it because you were engaged.’

 

‘Good to know. And that’s the difference I don’t really, really want to sleep with B.’

 

‘But you still would?  To ‘help’ them?’

 

‘Look I don’t really know how to answer that.  Do I want to fuck Brendon, no, would I, I don’t know.  If the circumstances were different I probably would,’ I responded slowly.

 

‘Under what circumstances exactly?’

 

‘If you and I weren’t together, if I hadn’t met you, if he wasn’t married.’

 

‘So basically if it wasn’t for me and Sarah, you’d be fucking Brendon?’ Pete said, sounding just a little angry.

 

‘You make it sound like I want to get rid of you and Sarah, that’s not what I’m saying.  I do not want to get rid of either of you so I can sleep with Brendon, that’s fucking crazy talk.  What I’m trying to say is that, if I’d met Brendon eight years ago, yes I would have definitely slept with him, without a doubt, I won’t deny that, but now…’ I didn’t know what else to say.  He wasn’t understanding what I was trying to say, there was only so many times I could tell him the same thing.  I didn’t want to sleep with Brendon, I knew I would under certain circumstances, I’d be crazy not to, but I didn’t want to change how things were now just so I could do that without cheating on Pete.  I was too in love with him, and it wasn’t in my nature to cheat anyway.  Pete had me, heart and soul, body and mind, no amount of attraction to anyone else could change that.

 

‘Look I’m uhhh..I’m gonna go for a walk,’ I said placing a hand on his arm and heading to get changed.

 

When I came back down, he hadn’t moved from leaning against the counter, he didn’t look up when he heard me.

 

‘I won’t be long,’ I said trying to get his attention.  His was staring at a spot on the ground, the only reply I received was a slight nod.  Ok he was pissed at me, I couldn’t change that, not now anyway.

 

I walked out the door, and put my headphones in,  I turned the opposite direction out of the driveway as I had the other day and walked at a leisurely pace.  I wasn’t paying much attention to what was going on around me, or even the music playing in my ears, it was just white noise for the thoughts in my head.

 

I’d kinda fucked up, well no, I’d been honest with him.  I’d told him nothing but the truth, no holds barred.  I found B attractive, I had thought about having sex with him in the past, sure I hadn’t said anything about how far in the past, but that was a whole other can of worms.  I was a sexually active thirty year old woman, I thought about sex with all sorts of people, in all sorts of situations, that didn’t mean I was going to go out and act on those thoughts.  To be completely honest, I’d only really thought about sex with B recently in terms of not wanting it to happen, and being worried that it might.  That wasn’t really the same as fantasizing about sex with him, or wanting to.  The only person I was really thinking about and wanting to have sex with was Pete, and I didn’t see that changing any time soon, if ever.

 

I found a park not far from Pete's house and I went to sit on one of the benches.  I didn’t realise I was crying until I tasted the salt on my lips.  I let the tears flow freely, things had been going so well between us, I guess every couple had to have a first fight, it was the natural order of things.  The whole conversation started because we were trying to figure out how we felt about swinging with him and Sarah but somehow became about me wanting to sleep with Brendon, I didn’t expect that going into the conversation, I really didn’t.  I expected us to laugh about the idea and ultimately decide that we weren’t comfortable doing it, because in all honesty, I wasn’t comfortable with Pete having sex with someone else, regardless if that person was a friend of ours or not.

 

I wasn’t even comfortable agreeing to have sex with Brendon, with Petes permission or approval, it still felt like cheating to me.  And I’d be fucked if I let him see it, or watched him with Sarah, I was not down with that at all.  I now understood how Sarah felt, sure she didn’t have to witness it, but even thinking about it made me sick to my stomach.  A threesome I could do, maybe even a small orgy, that was totally different to couple swapping, it was less intimate, it was dirty, solely about pleasure, there was very little danger of emotions getting involved.

 

I think that was probably my biggest fears, possibly it was Pete's too, I didn’t want him to become emotionally attached to someone else, the sex wasn’t as big of a deal as the attachment issue.  And suddenly I understood why Pete was so angry, he knew me and B already had a solid friendship, he didn’t want anything to cause that to turn into anything else, he knew B wanted to sleep with me, but I think he also knew it was more than that for B.  He didn’t want any intimacy to develop between us, and often sex could do that between friend's, especially friend's who flirted with each other.  It was worse in this case because B already had some feelings toward me, sex could either make that more intense, or it could do the opposite, and I didn’t want to find out which one would come to fruition.

 

I got up from my bench, wiped my eyes, and began to walk back toward Petes.  I’d made my decision, hopefully he’d made his, or at least was willing to hear mine.


	71. Making Up And Making Out

I rushed into the house and ran upstairs when I didn’t sea Pete on the first floor.  I check his room, empty.  I heard music coming from the end of the hall.  I walked down and saw Pete sitting at the piano, it looked like he was composing something.  I watched quietly for a moment.

 

‘I don’t want to fuck Brendon.  I only want you now and always.  They will have to find another couple to help them,’ I blurted out, ‘I realised that the problem isn’t the sex itself, it’s the emotions that could become involved.  I don’t want that with anyone but you.  It would kill me if I thought there were feelings between you and anyone else, especially if you were sleeping with that someone else.  I can’t do it, I won’t risk this,’ I gestured between us, ‘not for anything.  There is nothing anyone could ever offer me, that would make me do something to jeopardise what we have.  I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.  I wasn’t trying to hurt you, but I didn’t want to lie to you, about anything, good or bad,’ I finished my impassioned speech and looked down at my feet.  

 

I couldn’t handle seeing the impassive look on Pete's face any longer, he was letting no emotion show through, nothing.

 

HIs feet entered my view and I looked up at his face, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me tight.  I felt new tears spring to my eyes.

 

‘You have nothing to be sorry for.  You spoke your truth, it was me that twisted into something bad.  I’m so sorry about that princess.  I trust you, I do, but it hurt to hear you admit that you’d thought about sleeping with Brendon, and that if I wasn’t in the picture you would.  It made me feel like I was stopping you from that, that I was just an obstacle, and I know that’s not what you meant, that’s just how my fucked up brain interpreted it.’

 

‘I’m sorry Pete, I’m really sorry,’ I sobbed against his chest.

 

‘I’m sorry too.  Please don’t ever stop yourself from speaking the truth to me, no matter what you think my reaction might be, I always want you to be honest with me, and I’ll do the same with you.  Deal?’

 

‘Deal.’

 

‘With the apologies over I want to adress what else you said.’

 

‘Ok,’ I said hesitantly looking up at him.

 

‘I want you to know that I would never do anything to jeopardise this relationship either, that’s why it hurt to think that you would, and I know that’s not what you were saying, but again, that’s how my brain interpreted it.  It felt like you were saying you had no problem sleeping with Brendon and whatever happened because of that didn’t matter.  You hit the nail on the head with that one, it’s not the sex that bothers me, it’s the potential for it to become so much more than sex.’

 

‘I realise that now, and I wasn’t even considering agreeing to this crazy fucking idea they’ve had, but you said we needed to talk about, so I agreed to.  I wanted to tell them no straight away.’

 

‘Oh thank God!  You have no idea how damn relieved I am to hear that!’ Pete grabbed my face in his hands and planted a long, deep kiss to my lips.

 

‘Do you know what the best part is about us having our first fight?’ I asked slightly breathless.

 

‘What's that?’

 

‘The make up sex,’ I smirked.

 

‘I love the way you think.’

 

* * * *

 

‘I’m officially starving.’

 

‘Well it is almost lunch, and we haven’t eaten anything since last night.  Anything we did eat had well and truly been burnt off at this point,’ Pete replied.

 

‘I need sustenance.’

 

‘What do you feel like?’

 

‘Chipotle.’

 

‘Feeling the Mexican today?’

 

‘Absolutely.  It’s filling, delicious, and comes with guac, there is literally nothing more I could ask for right at this moment.’

 

‘Alright, I guess we should get dressed and go eat.’

 

‘Maybe a quick shower first.’

 

‘Feeling a little dirty are ya?’ Pete smirked.

 

‘Just a little,’ I teased.

 

‘Wanna get a little dirtier first?’

 

‘I’d love to, but I cannot survive another round until I have some food.’

 

‘Fair.  Ok you shower in here, I will use the other one, that way I won’t be tempted.’

 

‘Good plan.’

 

‘I thought so,’ he smiled.

 

We both got up and headed in the direction of the shower, me to his, him to the main one next door.  I stopped to admire his naked form before he walked out of the door.

 

‘I know you were staring at me,’ I heard his muffled voice through the wall.

 

‘Sorry, hard to resist,’ I called back, ‘It’s like watching an eclipse.’

 

‘Was that an intentional pun?’

 

‘No,’ I laughed not realising my unintentional pun until he asked.  I could hear Pete chuckling as he walked up the hall towards the bathroom.

 

I ran through a quick shower, hunger motivating me to get in and out.  I hadn’t brought any clothes into the bathroom with me, so once I’d dried off I walked into the closet, yes I’d put some of my clothes in there since I was here so often, to find something to wear.  Pete was also in there getting his own clothes, I was momentarily distracted because so far he was only wearing a pair of boxers, and no matter how many times I saw it, I would never get over how incredibly sexy he was.

 

I shook my head and went in search of my own clothes, this was no time to ogle him, I was fucking ravenous, and this time not just for him.

 

‘Hey can you grab me some socks out of the drawer to your left, second down?’

 

‘Yea hang on,’ I replied.  I’d managed to at least get a bra and underwear on so I opened said drawer and immediately realised that this was NOT his sock drawer.

 

‘Uhhhh not sure this is the right drawer,’ I said holding up a mass of leather straps.

 

‘What?’ he said not turning around.

 

‘Unless you wear socks that are more like roman sandals, that aint what’s in here.’

 

He turned around then and seeing what was in my hand, I saw him blush, something that didn’t happen often.

 

‘Something you’d like to tell me?’ I smirked at him.  When the only answer I got was silence I continued, ‘Hmmmm what else is in here?  Oh look, a cat-o-nine tails, a ball gag, a studded paddle.   _ Very interesting _ .  I’m sensing that there may be a BDSM kink going on here.  Would you like to confirm or deny that allegation?’  I was teasing, he knew it and I knew it.  I’d never seen Pete so uncomfortable, it went against everything I knew about him, he was hardly ever embarrassed, and certainly never in regards to sex.  Finally he nodded, presumably in answer to the kink question.

 

‘Ok.  That’s cool,’ I smiled and turned back to put the leather straps away, they looked like they might be some sort of bondage system, or maybe a swing.  ‘Dom or sub?’ I asked when I turned back around.

 

‘Both,’ he replied hesitantly.

 

‘Hmmmm I can work with that.’  I went back to getting dressed, deciding on a blue and white flowy summer dress that stopped above my knee.

 

‘Wait.  Sorry I think I blacked out for a second.  What did you just say?’

 

‘I said, I.  Can.  Work.  With.  That.’

 

‘And can you confirm what you mean by that?’

 

‘Sure.  I understand that you are into BDSM, and can be either a dom or a sub,  _ same _ .  As in, I too can be either dom or sub, so this,’ I vaguely gestured to his sex drawer, ‘works for me.  What I don’t understand is why you haven’t said anything about it.  If I hadn’t found the drawer, would you have said anything?’

 

‘Probably not just yet, no.’

 

‘Why not?’

 

‘I didn’t want to scare you away.’

 

‘There is very little you could do to scare me away, and this is definitely not one of them,’ I replied walking slowly up to him and cupping his cheek in my palm.

 

‘Have I told you lately how much I love you?’

 

‘Hmmmm I think so, but it never hurts to hear it again,’ I smiled softly at him.

 

‘I love you Danni, more than I’d’ve thought possible.’

 

‘I love you too Pete's, heart and soul.  Don’t feel like you need to hide parts of yourself from me, you don’t,’ I popped up onto my tippy toes and placed a soft, slow kiss to his lips.

 

‘Now, we can get rough later, but for now I really, really need to eat, so finish getting dressed and meet me downstairs,’ I kissed him quickly on the lips and walked out of the closet.

 

* * * *

 

‘So you ever going to tell me about the fanfic that you may or may not have written?’ Pete asked as we were eating out Chipotle.  We’d decided to get it to go but right now I was kinda wishing we were sat inside Chipotle, he wouldn’t have asked me if we were in public.  I’d forgotten all about it.  

 

‘I don’t know what you are referring to,’ I said confidently, thought the fact I’d choked on my bite when he’d asked the question completely contradicted that.

 

‘Uh huh.’

 

‘I feel you have mistaken me for someone else.’

 

‘So it wasn’t you who was telling me about Twitter group chats where fangirls share super pornographic ideas.’

 

‘No not me,’ I replied evenly.

 

‘So if I was to have a look at your Twitter DM’s I wouldn’t find anything?’

 

‘Nope,’ it was true, if he looked at my personal Twitter, he wouldn’t find shit, if he saw my FOB Twitter account, that was a whole other story.  There was more than one group chat that related to either him or Patrick, though I was less involved in Patrick ones, and he would be more than a little shocked by what he saw and read.

 

‘Show me,’ he smirked, calling me out.

 

Thinking quickly I grabbed my phone, opened Twitter and logged out of my fan account quickly, hopefully he didn’t realise what I was doing.  I handed him my phone, already logged into my main account, and watched him tap the screen a few times.

 

‘How many accounts do you have?’

 

‘Uhhhh….why?’ I asked, voice shaking just a little.

 

‘Hah!  You have more than one, which one are the DM’s in?  Because they aren’t on this one, and since I don’t see another account, I’m guessing you logged out before you gave me you're phone.’

 

Caught out.  Shit!  My face flushed, giving me away completely.

 

‘You are a terrible liar,’ he laughed, ‘which is a good thing.  Do you really not want me to see the chats?’

 

‘Well not so much.’

 

‘Then don’t show me.’

 

‘Really?’

 

‘I’m not going to make you do anything that makes you uncomfortable, and this clearly does.’

 

‘Thanks,’ I smiled at him and took my phone back.  I logged back into my other account and handed it back.

 

‘I thought you didn’t want to show me?’

 

‘I don’t, but the fact that you aren’t going to harrass me to, says a lot.  So have a look.  There are three, both of the one's with Golden and the one named Wentz Defense.’

 

‘Sorry did you say Wentz Defense?’

 

‘I did yea.  A bunch of us were talking to each other on Twitter and somehow it came up about making a club, so we did, and started a group chat, we even discussed getting hoodies made with Wentz Defense on the front and like roller derby style names on the back.  The chat quickly descended into...well read it for yourself.’

 

‘Ok now I am more curious than ever.  How big is this one?  Well it started last December, so pretty big.  It’s going to take you awhile, there are lots of gifs and pictures.’

 

‘Of me?’

 

‘And Patrick, things got weird real fast.’

 

‘Do I want to read this?’

 

‘Probably not, but you asked.  It’s not as graphic as the one with Golden though, so you should be ok.’

 

‘Ok then, here goes nothing.’


	72. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much smut. Prepare yourselves.

I’d left my phone with Pete nearly two hours ago, I decided to make sure I had all my stuff together to take with me back to Dustie’s place tomorrow.  That had taken all of thirty minutes and so I’d gotten myself setup with a movie upstairs.  I was nearing the end of Ragnarok when I heard Pete walk in behind me.  He came around and sat down beside me, he looked stunned, confused, amused, and maybe even a little turned on.

 

‘You ok there?’ I asked turning back to the movie.

 

‘Yea, yup, sure,’ he said quite unbelievably.

 

‘Cool, cool,’ I smirked at the screen.

 

‘Here’s your phone back,’ he placed my phone on the arm of the chair I was in.

 

‘Thanks.’

 

We watched the rest of the movie in silence, well not silence, we expressed our emotions throughout the rest of the movie, but we didn’t talk to each other.  I didn’t know what to say exactly, it appeared he didn’t either.  I wasn’t about to ask, I didn’t really want to know what he thought, or I did, I was just worried about what he thought.

 

Pete only spoke once the movie had finished and the credits had rolled on by.

 

‘So…..’

 

‘Mmmmm?

 

‘Did the hoodies ever get made?’

 

‘You bet your sweet ass they did, I just didn’t want to freak you out.’

 

‘Do you have it here?’

 

‘No it’s at home, I figured I wouldn’t need it.  Why?’

 

‘I wanted to see it.’

 

‘I’ll bring it back with me.’

 

‘What does the back of yours say?’

 

‘Momster #1.’

 

‘Wait why?’

 

‘Because I was the oldest in out little club, followed by Ali and so we were the group moms.’

 

‘Gotcha.’

 

‘Is that all you want to know?’

 

‘No, I’m just trying to formulate the questions in my head.’

 

‘Ok well, take your time.’

 

‘Some of them are really into Patrick.’

 

‘Yea scarily so.’

 

‘Yea.  Some of the stuff that was said...wow just wow.’

 

‘Yup.’

 

‘I notice you didn’t have a lot to say about Trick,’ he commented.

 

‘Nope.’

 

‘Why not?’

 

‘I love Patrick, I do, but like...in a brotherly way I guess?  I don’t know, he’s cute, adorable really, but I just haven’t ever wanted to you know...get it on with him.’

 

‘Ok I get that.’

 

‘Good, that’s good.  I don’t know, thinking about Patrick like that is like thinking about my family like that, kinda uncomfortable.’

 

‘Mmkay.  And your other friend, Golden, I still can’t believe you don’t know her name.’

 

‘My bad.’

 

‘She’s intense.’

 

‘Yes, quite an active imagination, and very straight forward.  Likes to talk, or type I guess.  Very graphic, even if not necessary,’ I chuckled.  When she’d started telling me about her fics, i was more than a little uncomfortable, it’s one thing writing them and posting them anonymously, and reading them anonymously, it was different to be talking to someone about what you’d written or read.

 

‘I’m a little scared of her.’

 

‘Honestly, same.  She’s a cool chick, but super intense and cringy at times,’ I agreed.

 

‘You two seemed to have similar...thoughts.’

 

‘There it is!  Talk about beating around the bush,’ I rolled my eyes.

 

‘I didn’t really know what to say!’

 

‘Just say what you're thinking.’

 

‘Did Christian know about any of that?’

 

‘No.’

 

‘I can see why.  It’s one thing to think that stuff, and another to say it, or put it out into the world.’

 

‘Yup,’ I didn’t like where this was going.  It felt like maybe it had scared him.

 

‘If I’d been with someone who’d been talking that way about another guy, regardless of if there was almost nil chance of them meeting, I’d have been pissed.’

 

‘Hence why he never knew.’

 

‘Being on the other side of it though, damn it feels pretty good,’ he smirked.

 

‘Oh yea?’

 

‘Oh yea.  It’s pretty hot knowing the inner most thoughts of someone, especially when they pertain to me, and are sexual thoughts.

 

‘I get that.’

 

‘And damn you all are amazing with reaction gifs.  You somehow manage to find the perfect gif, even if that wasn’t it’s intended context.’

 

‘We’ve had a lot of practice.’

 

‘And you all use them to have full on conversations!  There were gifs of me that I’d never seen before.’

 

‘Fangirls can exclusively converse in gif and we will find any and all gifs of our faves.  It’s just a fact.’

‘I’m gonna ask you some questions k?’

 

‘God right ahead, I’ll try to answer.’

 

‘Favourite gif?’

 

‘In general or?’

 

‘Yea.’

 

‘Uhhhh jeez I don’t really know.  Maybe uhhhh.  God that’s a hard ass question.  I love them all!’

 

‘Ok fav FOB one?’

 

‘Of all of you?’

 

‘Yea.’

 

‘Thanks Pete, easily. Followed by the Mania one's.’

 

‘Of course that’s your favourite,’ he rolled his eyes.

 

‘Hey that’s cute as shit!’

 

‘So I’ve heard.  Ok next question.’

 

‘Yes?’

 

‘Did you mean everything you said in those group chats?’

 

‘Every word.’

 

‘So you're down for anything?’

 

‘Yes.  Why?  What do you have in mind?’

 

‘Well for one, I want to find an elevator,’ he smirked, ‘and two I really want you on tour with me, because we could get frisky in every state.’

 

‘I approve of both of those scenarios, but you know why I can’t come with you.’

 

‘I get that you want to spend time with your family, and that is super important, but are you sure you have to go home next week?’

 

‘Well there are things I have to do at home.’

 

‘But do they have to be done right this minute?’

 

‘The fact that I have a job to resign from and I need to detangle myself from Christian completely, yeah.  I can’t really afford to wait on either of those things.  I mean the job I will probably not resign from until closer to me movings but still, I do actually have to show up.’

 

‘Yea I get that.  When are you due back?’

 

‘The Monday after I fly home.’

 

‘Ah, ok.  Never mind then.  Next time.’

 

‘Hey no one said you have to be on tour for us to hit every state,’ I smirked.

 

‘I like the way you think.’

 

‘I thought you might.  Plus you're on a tight schedule on tour, wouldn’t want to fuck anything up, pun intended.’

 

‘That’s true, gotta be an adult sometimes.’

 

‘Yes, yes you do.  Plus aren’t you going to have the kids for at least part of it?’

 

‘Yea I am, which is awesome, but I see your point.’

 

‘See, when I get back we can make a plan.’

 

‘Alright.’

 

‘But for now, how about we use some of the stuff in your naughty drawer?’

 

Pete jumped up immediately, grabbed my hand and dragged me to his bedroom.

 

‘I take it that’s a yes?’ I giggled.

 

‘No, it’s a fuck yes!’

 

‘So what exactly are we doing?’

 

‘What are you limits?’

 

‘No knives, needles, blood, scarification or mutilation, and I don’t like having my full face covered.  Soft limits are suspension, full body bondage, riding crops, and fire.  You?’

 

‘No blood, scarification or mutilation, and full face coverage.  Soft limits chains, fire, full body restriction, and wax.  You good with green, yellow, red?’

 

‘Yup works for me. Any fetishes I am unaware of?’

 

‘No, you?’

 

‘No.  Kinks?’

 

‘Heels definitely, and apparently I like being called daddy, but only by you.  You?’

 

‘I can work with that.  Biting, and temperature changes, like hot and cold.’

 

‘Good to know.  Now have you used a sex swing?’

 

‘No but I am super interested in that.’

 

Pete grabbed a bunch of material out of his drawer, I assumed it was the swing, he took it out of the closet and put it on his bedroom door, locking the door with the swing in place.  I walked over and assessed the swing, I knew how they worked, I’d just never had the option to use one.  This one had a seat, leg holsters, and handles, all made out of what looked like flat rope material.

 

‘Try it out.’

 

I sat on the seat, looped the leg straps around my ankles, and grabbed the handles.  I had somewhat ok balance usually, but this was really supportive so it was fine.  I was able to move around with ease, lift myself up, open and close my legs, if I put my feet in the straps I could stand up and crouch, all in all it wasn’t as difficult as I’d thought it would be.

 

‘You’re sure you haven’t used one of these?’ Pete asked.

 

‘Very sure, but YouTube is a wonderful thing,’ I smiled.

 

‘You YouTubed sex swings?’

 

‘Not specifically, but I was watching a sex therapists channel and one of the videos was on sex swings, it was very informative.’

 

‘Huh, the internet sure is an amazing place.’

 

‘Yes it is.’

 

‘Do you want to dom or sub?’

 

‘I feel like I want to sub, if you’re good with being a dom?’

 

‘I am absolutely fine with that.  Now my straps are leather, is that going to be a problem?’

 

‘So long as they aren’t too tight, it should be ok, if not I’ll let you know.’

 

‘Ok then.  I want you to wear that second pair of heels we got for you the other night.’

 

‘Sure thing daddy,’ I smiled at him.

 

‘And I want you wearing nothing but that.’

 

‘Yes daddy.’  I walked off to the closet to find the shoes he wanted me in.  Once I’d found them I slipped them on, and removed my clothes.  While I wanted to give him a small striptease, he was in charge and he hadn’t asked for that.  When I stood up and turned around towards I saw him getting the restraints out of the drawer.

 

‘Come here,’ he instructed.

 

I sauntered over to him and stopped inches away.

 

‘I’m going to blindfold you ok?’

 

‘Yes daddy,’ I nodded my head.

 

Pete pulled out a black blindfold that clasped at the back of my head.

 

‘Is that too tight?’

 

‘No daddy.’

 

‘I’m going to put the restraints on your wrists and ankles here, then attach you to the door.’

 

‘Yes please daddy.’

 

I felt him put the straps on my wrists and ankles, he then led me towards what I assumed was the closet door, it wasn’t that long of a walk.  I hadn’t realised that one of the doors had anchor points top and bottom, I would have to check that out later.  I heard him close and latch the doors, he anchored my arms above my head, my legs out spread eagle, facing the door.

 

‘Comfortable?’

 

‘Very daddy.’

 

‘Have you been a good girl?’

 

‘No daddy, I’ve been bad.’

 

‘What bad things have you done?’

 

‘I’ve had naughty thoughts daddy.’

 

I received a light smack from the flogger.

 

‘What else?’

 

‘I flirted with a man that wasn’t you daddy.’

 

That earned a slightly harder smack.

 

‘And?’

 

‘I fought with daddy.’

 

Another harder smack across my back.

 

‘Anything else?’

 

‘I lied to you daddy.’

 

Smack.

 

‘What about?’

 

‘Twitter and the type of dance classes I take.’

 

Smack.  Smack.

 

‘You didn’t say my name.’  Smack.

 

‘Sorry daddy.’

 

Smack.

 

‘You had eight hits, how many more do you think you deserve?’

 

‘Eight more daddy.’

 

‘Two for each sin?’

 

‘Yes daddy.’

 

‘Count them.’

 

Smack.

 

‘One.’

 

Smack.

 

‘Two.’

 

Smack.

 

‘Three.’

 

Smack.

 

‘Four.’

 

‘Halfway, are you doing ok.’

 

‘Yes daddy, please keep going.’

 

Smack.

‘Five.’

 

Smack.

 

‘Six.’

 

Smack.

 

‘Seven.’

 

Smack.

 

‘Eight.’

 

‘What do you say?’

 

‘Thank you daddy.’

 

I felt him move up tight against me, hand coming around to the front of my belly, mouth on the juncture between my shoulder and my neck.

 

‘I’m going to unshackle you, turn you around and reshackle your arms, I don’t want you to touch me with your hands or arms.’

 

‘Yes daddy.’

 

He bit down on my shoulder drawing a breathy moan from my lips.  He kept his body pushed hard against mine as he unchained my arms.  I felt him slide down my body biting, sucking, and licking his way down my back, across my buttocks, and down my left thigh.  He unchained my left ankle before trekking back up my leg, butck, and down the right leg.  He unchained my right leg and slow rose up behind me, he grasped my waist and spun me around quickly, I steadied myself with my hands on the door behind me.

 

‘Good girl.’

 

‘Thank you daddy.’

 

‘I’m going to chain both of your hands up above your head now.’

 

‘Yes please daddy.’

 

I was expecting my arms to end up open wide again, I was pleasantly surprised to find them together directly above my head.

 

‘Is that too tight?’

 

‘No daddy.’

 

‘I want you to grasp the strap in your hands.’

 

I complied.

 

‘Can you lift yourself up off the ground?’

 

‘Yes daddy,’ I responded using my arms strength to lift myself off the ground an inch or two.

 

‘Hold there.’

 

‘Yes daddy.’

 

He must’ve knelt in front of me because I felt him grab my ankles and put the on his shoulder.

 

‘As I stand up, I want you to lift yourself higher until I tell you to stop.’

 

‘Yes daddy.’

 

He slowly began to stand up and I gradually lifted myself higher and higher.  The strap was touching the top of my head, so I tilted my head to the left to allow myself to move higher.

 

‘Stop,’ he commanded once my hands were in front of my neck.

 

‘Yes daddy,’ I complied.

 

I felt him move closer towards me so that my thighs were now resting on his shoulders, I could feel his breath on my clit.

 

‘I don’t want you to move.’

 

‘Ok daddy.’

 

He gripped my outer thighs hard and then I he started biting his way up my right thigh towards my sex, but before he reached where I wanted him most he moved to my left thigh and bit his way back up.

 

I let out a small mewling sound in displeasure.

 

‘What do you want?’

 

‘I want your mouth on my clit daddy.’

 

‘Not yet, be patient.’

 

‘Yes daddy.’

 

‘Relax your arms.’

 

‘Yes daddy,’ I complied with his request, which was great for me, I was starting to get sore.  It meant that most of my weight was on Pete’s shoulders, but with his hands gripping my ass, I was fully supported.

 

He continued his assault on my thighs, getting a hairsbreadth from my sex, before moving away again.  I was getting increasingly patient, I kept tensing my thighs trying to bring him to where I wanted him to be, but each time I was rewarded with a hard slap on my ass and a growl from Pete.

 

Finally I felt his hot breath directly over my clit.

 

‘Hold the straps tightly.’

 

‘Yes daddy.’

 

As soon as I complied his tongue ran the length of my folds.

 

‘Yes daddy,’ I breathed out in pleasure.

 

He lazily lapped at my sex, increasing my pleasure, leaving me wanting more.  He lightly grazed his teeth against my clit causing me to arch my back.

 

‘Stop moving.’

 

‘Sorry daddy.’

 

I stilled myself completely, letting him have full control over my body.  He hummed in approval against my clit, sucking on it, rolling his tongue over it, and then lapping along my length again.  He delved inside of me, then back out and over my clit again.  He sucked my labia into his mouth, releasing them slowly, teeth gently scraping against them.

 

‘I’m want you wrap your legs around my chest, I’ll assist.’

 

‘Ok daddy.’

 

He moved back a step and grabbed onto my calves, he brought them down off his shoulders then lifted his arms and stepped back toward me as I dropped my legs to approximately chest height and laced my ankles behind him.  His mouth latched onto my right breast and his hands squeezed my hips tightly, grinding my sex against his hard chest.  He bit down hard on my nipple, drawing a hiss from my lips.  He licked away the sting.

 

‘Too much?’

 

‘No daddy, I liked it.’

 

He moved over to my left breast and again bit down hard on my nipple, causing a loud moan to escape me.  Once again he licked away the sting, before biting the swell of my breast, my collar bone, my shoulder, the column of my neck, my earlobe, the curve of my jaw and back down the other side until he’d reached my other breast.

 

‘I’m going to put you on the ground, but I am not going to release your hands yet.’

 

‘Ok daddy.’

 

I released my ankles from each other and he grabbed my calves slowly lowering them to the ground as I relaxed my grip on the restraints and made contact with the floor again.

 

‘I will be back in a moment.’

 

‘Ok daddy.’

 

I heard him unlock the closet doors and heard the door that I wasn’t attached to open.  I heard his footsteps to the bedroom door, and then that door was unlocked and opened.  I heard him walking up the hall and then descending the steps.  I couldn’t hear him anymore and was left to my own thoughts, I wondered how long I would be like this.  I had never been so turned on and I was so ready to come, the anticipation was killing me, If I could’ve touched myself to get off, I would have, perhaps that’s why I was still restrained.  I still couldn’t see anything, so even when he came back, I wouldn’t know what was happening until he either told me, or did it.  

 

Pete has been gone for roughly five minutes when I heard the bedroom door being closed and relocked.  Moments later he was back inside the closet, closing and locking these doors as well.

 

‘What were you doing daddy?’

 

‘No questions,’ he commanded slapping the side of my ass.

 

‘Sorry daddy.’

 

He grabbed my left leg and ran his tongue from ankle to knee and back again, then I felt something damn cold, presumably ice, making the same path up my leg.  I sucked in a hissed breathed at the contradiction of the ice to his warm mouth.

 

‘Good?’

 

‘Very good daddy,’ I confirmed.

 

He licked a path from my knee to the juncture between my thighs, ice following closely behind his mouth.  He switched to my other leg and completed the same actions.  I sensed him standing in front of me and then felt the cold of ice on one nipple of his mouth on the other,  He swirled the ice around my nipple and breast, not staying in one place for too long, his mouth sucked and laved at my nipple.  I had just gotten used to the varying sensations when he switched it up, mouth on my previously cold nipple, ice on my warm on.  It was the most erotic sensation, the quick change in temperature, texture, and differing movement.  He released my nipple, placing a kiss to the centre of my chest.  He began to run the ice down my stomach, snaking it from one side to the other, swirling it in and around my belly button, down to the top of my sex.

 

The cold was suddenly completely removed from me, but wasn’t replaced by the warmth of his mouth.  After a few moments I felt his tongue lapping at me again, only this time it was a mixture of warm and cold, he had put some ice in his mouth.  That feeling was unlike anything I’d ever experienced, two temperatures at once, coming from the same source, it was a crazy feeling, but so fucking good.

 

‘Yes daddy,’ I moaned.

 

I could feel the ice melting in his mouth, mixing with his saliva and my own juices and dripping from my sex.  Pete lapped at the combination, humming under his breath.  He abruptly stopped his ministrations, making me cry out in frustration.

 

His mouth was hot on mine in the next instant, tongue forcing its way inside.  The ice was almost completely melted, just enough left to to roll between our tongues.  This was how ice should be used in the bedroom, holy shit.  The heat and softness of his tongue, the cold and firmness of the ice, it took the kiss to a whole new level.  Pete had a hard grip on my ass, surely bruising me, pulling me hard against his firm cock, hidden beneath his pants.

 

‘I think it’s time to release you.  What do you say?’

 

‘Yes please daddy,’ I begged.  I was so ready to be able to touch him, taste him, fuck him. 


	73. Filthy

He released my wrists and then took the straps off both wrists and ankles, I expected him to remove the blindfold but he didn’t.  He led me out to the bedroom and left me standing still for a few moments, for what, I had no clue.  He grabbed my by the wrists and led me forward a few steps.

 

‘As much as I don’t want you to, take off the heels.’

 

I quickly bent down to remove the shoes, one hand holding firm to Pete's biceps to keep my balance.  Whilst I was bent over, he gave me a hard smack on the ass.

 

‘I’m going to help you into the swing, hold tight.’

 

‘Ok daddy.’

 

He placed my hands on the straps and then got me to lift my right leg, I obliged and felt him put the leg strap under my foot.

 

‘Now lift yourself up so you're standing in the foot hole.’

 

‘Yes daddy,’ I complied, lifting myself off the floor.  He then slipped the other strap under my left foot so I was completely supported from below.

 

‘I’ve loosened the handles, so I’m going to get you to hold those,’ I nodded in response and felt him take one hand off the strap, making sure I wasn’t going to fall, and bringing it back down on the handle beside my head, he did the same with my other hand.

 

I felt him move from behind me to in front of me, and felt the swing move a little and not from my own movements.

 

‘I’m going to loosen the handles more.’

 

‘Ok daddy,’ I responded, not entirely comfortable with the idea, I was pretty sure I was going to fucking fall.

 

‘I’m also going to bring you closer to the ground so it won’t be such a difference.’

 

‘Ok daddy,’ ok he had a plan.

 

He did as he’d advised and it wasn’t so bad, I had to tense my arms and legs to make sure I didn’t just fall backwards but it wasn’t too bad.  My hands ended up being around chest height.  Pete grasped my calves and sort of brought my legs out and forward.

 

‘Relax your arms.’

 

I did as requested and soon found myself in a seated position on top of his thighs, he was obviously sitting on the seat.

 

‘I want you to lift yourself up slightly, not descended until I tell you to.’

 

‘Ok daddy,’ I lifted up until my elbows were bent at a ninety degree angle.  I was in that position for maybe ten seconds, long enough that my arms were beginning to feel the strain, but at least I could use my feet to push up as well.

 

‘Ok I want you do descend slowly.’

 

‘Yes daddy.’

 

I crept down, feeling the slight burn in my arms, I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance and sucked in a breath.

 

‘Hold there,’ he demanded.

 

I didn't respond, I couldn’t, I really just wanted to be able to slam down on hm, partially because I was so aroused, but partly because I thought my arms were going to fall off.

  
  


I felt Pete use his cock to rub against my clit, making my muscles quiver, not so helpful for my arms, but damn did it feel good.

 

‘Ok, slowly.’

 

I let myself drop down again, slowly as requested, and felt him fill me up.  I moaned at the pleasure of finally having him inside me after all the foreplay.  I stayed flush against him, waiting for his direction, this was his show tonight.

 

‘Place your feet on the door, you can use the door.’

 

‘Thank you daddy.’

 

‘I want you to move slowly.’

 

‘Yes daddy.’

 

I used the door and the handles to slowly lift myself up, almost to the point where he was no longer inside me and then back down again.  I continued at this slow pace for an agonisingly long time.  Pete was lightly thrusting up towards me and his hands on my hips pulled me tight against him on each stroke.  I desperately wanted to grind myself down on him, swivel my hips, anything for more friction, but I knew I’d be punished.

 

‘Faster, harder,’ he commanded.

 

I readily agreed, moving faster and faster, grinding down on him at the end, slamming back down onto him with each thrust, until I felt the crest of my orgasm approaching.

 

‘Yes daddy,’ I moaned out.

 

Pete gripped my hips hard, forcing my movements to stop with him buried deep inside me.  One of his hands left my hip and founds its way into my hair, grasping just this side of painful.  He brought my head forward and crashed his lips to mine, tongue swiping my lip, demanding entrance, which I readily gave.  He pulled away after only a few moments, but I could still feel his breath on my lips.

 

‘Not yet.’

 

‘Please daddy,’ I begged.

 

‘Not yet.’

 

His lips were back on mine, tongue rolling with my own, before I had a chance to respond. His hand that wasn’t in my hair moved to my clit, thumb lightly flitting across the sensitive nub, I involuntarily jerked against him, earning a tight pull on my hair.  He was most definitely still in charge.  I still couldn’t see anything but I could feel everything, it was a completely different experience, not knowing what was coming until it happened, it really heightened my arousal.

 

‘Time to move,’ Pete commanded.

 

I needed no further instructions, I was so ready it wasn’t even funny.  I began riding him hard, searching for my release, begging to be consumed by pleasure.  He had to go back to gripping my waist and I missed the added pleasure his thumb on my clit but even so, I knew I wasn’t going to last long, judging by the noises coming from Pete, he was close too.

 

‘Come for me,’ he demanded.

 

And I did, hard and fast, like lightning flashing through the sky, an almighty crack.  I screamed uncontrollably, no words, just sound.  I kept moving above him, riding out the pleasure.  I could feel Petes essence within me and I knew he’d reached his own orgasm, though if he’d made any noise at the time, I had been unable to hear it over my own voice.

 

I slowed and still, dropping my head forward, completely spent.  We were both breathing hard, sucking in air like it was going out of style, my limbs felt like jelly, the likelihood of me falling over when I tried to stand was pretty fucking high.

 

Pete removed the blindfold and I slowly opened my eyes, it was way brighter than I was prepared for, so I squinted for awhile, letting my eyes get used to the change.  When I could properly open my eyes I looked up at Pete and smiled, he was smiling back at me, stroking my sides gently.  I placed a soft, slow kiss to his lips in contrast to everything we’d just shared.  It was important to calm down and recentre after any kind of BDSM experience, for both sides.

 

‘I love you,’ I said when I broke from the kiss.

 

‘I love you too,’ he replied placing a sweet kiss on my nose.

 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder, breathing easily again, I felt him kiss my hair, and his arms wrap comfortingly around my back, it was a completely serene and beautiful moment.

 

‘Hold on tight, I‘m going to get up,’ Pete said after a few minutes.

 

I removed my feet from the stirrups and managed to wrap them tight around his waist and tightened my hold around his neck, pulling my body as close as possible to him.  Pete used the straps of the swing to lever himself up, luckily he had excellent upper body strength, and strong legs, or we would’ve ended up in a heap on the floor.

 

He walked us over to the bed and laid me gently down, kissing me long and slow.

 

‘How do you feel about a bath?’

 

‘I feel pretty fucking good about it,’ I replied easily.

 

‘Let me go fill it up, I’ll be back in a few minutes.  Try not to fall asleep princess,’ he smiled down at me.

 

‘I’ll do my best, but I make no promises.’

 

‘Fair enough.’

 

I closed my eyes to wait for his return, I let the peace surround me, I could hear the water filling the bath, smell something floral, probably bubbles, and feel the comfortable bed beneath me.  This was a good way to come down, it was perfect in every way, I felt loved and cared for, happier than I’d ever been.  The sounds and smells were almost lulling me to sleep, it was a beautiful thing.

 

‘I hope you’re not asleep princess.’

 

‘No, close but no,’ I murmured with my eyes still closed.

 

‘Good because the bath is ready.’

 

I smiled at him, still unable and unwilling to open my eyes.  I felt Pete lean down over me and wrap his arms under me.

 

‘Grab hold,’ he said, I complied and once again found myself wrapped around Pete as he lifted me up and walked us into the bathroom.

 

‘Now because I don’t want to injure either of us, I’m going to need you to get in the bath yourself,’ he said against the shell of my ear, causing a delicious shiver to run down my spine.

 

I untangled my legs from around him and stood on the floor, yup legs still a little jelly like.  I decided I had to open my eyes and when I did I was rewarded a beautiful Pete smile.

 

‘There are those beautiful chocolate eyes that I love so much.’

 

I smiled at the compliment, kissing him on the lips. 

 

‘Time for a bath princess.’

 

I turned around towards the bath and saw the tub filled with warm water and bubbles, candles around the perimeter, lights dimmed low, which I didn’t know was an option in here.

 

‘It looks perfect,’ I said before lifting a leg into the tub.  Pete had his hands on my hips, making sure I wasn’t going to fall.

 

I sunk down into the warm water with a low moan, eyes closed in bliss.

 

‘It is perfect,’ I commented.

 

‘Now it is.  Scooch forward’

 

I felt Pete get into the tub and move around so that he was sitting behind me, I relaxed back against him.  This tub was huge, we could’ve easily fit another two people in here with us, but it felt cozy and warm, not just because of the warm water, but because of the love I felt radiating from Pete, his arms wrapped around my middle, my back tight against his chest, his chin resting on my head.  Nothing had ever felt so right before, I was the most calm and contented that I had ever felt in my life.  

 

It was everything I’d never known I needed.


	74. Temporary Goodbye

The following morning we were up with the birds.  Pete had to be at the airport by eight am, they were flying to Chicago, the first stop on the summer tour, and they had to get there early so they had time to do soundcheck.  All the gear had gone down the day before, so they just had to get themselves there today.

 

I packed my stuff, while he packed his, Dustie was going to pick me up around lunch, so Pete gave me a key to lock up when I left.  Brendon was going to bring me home from the airport, which I thought was really sweet for Pete to have arranged, I had just planned on taking an Uber, but Pete said that Brendon was picking us up to take us there, and he had to come back home, so he might as well bring me.  Perfect logic really.

 

I had been a little apprehensive of seeing Brendon again, we hadn’t given him an answer, and I wasn’t sure how he’d react when we told him that it wasn’t going to happen.  It didn’t come up though, I was grateful, but wondered if maybe he’d try to corner me into giving him an answer when it was just the two of us.

 

We were all at the airport together, sitting in the first class lounge, the rest of the wives and girlfriends were going, with the exception of Joes, and I was more than a little jealous that they could travel with the guys.  The only kid going this time was Declan and he didn’t seem happy about it.

 

‘Where Sain and Rube?’ he asked.

 

‘They aren’t coming this time kiddo, I’m sorry,’ Patrick responded.

 

‘But fwends!’

 

‘I know they're your friend's buddy, but they can’t come this time, they will be here next time though,’ Patrick reassured his little guy.

 

‘Nest time?’

 

‘Yea buddy, next time,’ that seemed to appease the little guy and he went back to playing with a little truck on the floor.

 

‘So when do you head home Danni?’ Elisa asked.

 

‘Next Thursday.’

 

‘What have you got planned until then?’

 

‘No plans really, just spending time with my family,’ I replied with a shrug.

 

‘And hanging with your bestie,’ Brendon piped up with a smirk.

 

‘Is that right?’ I asked, eyebrow raised.

 

‘I hope so,’ he smiled.

 

‘Eh, we’ll see,’ I shrugged nonchalantly.

 

Everyone chuckled at our exchange, even Pete who seemed to have relaxed since my declaration yesterday.  I smiled up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek.  They were flying private and were due leave in a few minutes, it was a bittersweet moment.  I was sad because he was leaving, even knowing I’d see him again in a few days, but I was so happy that they were going back on tour, sure it hadn’t been long since they’d finished the international tour, but the fans couldn’t get enough, I was proof of that.

 

‘Hey guys, time to board the plane,’ some guy came over to say.

We all stood up and I hugged each of them, saying our goodbyes, safe flight, have fun, all that stuff.  Then it came time to say bye to Pete, I could feel a lump in my throat and tears threatening to break free.

 

‘God this is stupid,’ I said, ‘It’s not like I’ll never see you again.’

 

‘Hey it’s not stupid, I’m not feeling so great about this either,’ Pete reassured.

 

I looked around us and realised we were the only ones left in the lounge, even Brendon had left, hopefully he wasn’t far.

 

‘I’m going to miss you,’ I all but whispered.

 

‘I’m going to miss you too.  I love you Danni.’

 

‘I love you too Pete.’

 

He pulled me in tight and placed a long slow kiss on my lips, it was drugging, filled with love, longing, and a hint of sadness.

 

‘Bye Pete,’ I said when we parted.

 

‘Not goodbye, I’ll see you soon.’

 

‘I’ll see you soon,’ I smiled a watery smile at him and let him go.

 

I watched him walk out of the lounge toward the gate before I turned around to leave the lounge and find Brendon.  I found him right outside the doors, he’d given us some privacy and I really appreciated that.

 

‘Hey you ok doll face?’

 

‘Yea, yea I’m ok B,’ I responded.

 

I didn’t realise that I had tears streaming down my face until he wiped them away with his thumbs and then pulled me into a tight hug.

 

‘It’s ok Danni, he’ll be back in a few days.’

 

‘I know but then I’m going home and I don’t know when I’ll be back.  This seemed like such a good idea a couple weeks ago, now I’m not so sure I can handle it.’

 

‘Hey don’t say that.  You guys love each other, you will make this work.  Yes it’s going to suck for awhile, but you will make it through,’ he kissed my hair softly before pulling back to look me in the eye, ‘how about we go get some ice cream to turn that frown upside down?’

 

‘I’m not twelve B, but ice cream does sound very appealing,’ I smiled.

 

‘Alright let's go.’

 

He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the airport, through the carpark, and to his car.

‘Baskin Robbins?’

 

‘Please,’ I replied.

 

* * * *

 

We hit the Baskin Robbins near Pete’s place so that we could eat them there.  We decided to enjoy our ice cream by the pool, feet dangling in the water.

 

‘So did you guys discuss the proposal?’ he asked after a while.

 

‘Yea we did,’ I let out a sigh, ‘I was hoping you weren’t going to bring it up but, B we can’t do it.  There’s too much at stake, we’ve only been together a couple weeks, doing something like this could very bad consequences, there’s just too many emotions involved in this whole thing.  I’m sorry B.’

 

‘Hey like I said before, there is no pressure, if neither of your are comfortable with it, that’s cool.  I wouldn’t want you guys to do anything you aren’t sure about.  Yes I’m disappointed, Sarah will be too, but we’d never be mad at you guys for it.  Sarah and I can figure something else out, it’s ok doll face,’ he reassured me.

 

‘I know you will, I just still feel bad about it.  We had our first fight just talking about it.  That’s how I know we aren’t ready to do this, we may never be, and that’s fine by me, but I regret that we can’t help you guys.’

 

‘You don’t have to help us, that isn’t your job.  You two fought about it?’

 

‘Sort of.’

 

‘Because you wanted to and he didn’t or?’

 

‘No it wasn’t that actually.  I think we were both seriously considering it, but then we started talking about whether either of us had thought about having sex with either of you before and that’s kinda what started the whole thing.’

 

‘Knowing Pete, I’m guessing it was you that had thought about it?’

 

‘If you must know, yes, but it was more than a jealousy thing it was like,’ I grasped for an explanation, ‘like because there would be more to it than just sex.’

 

‘Between you and me?’ he asked with brow raised.

 

‘Yes, because we’re already pretty close, at least in a friend way, and there is the possibility of that morphing into something else if we were to start having sex.  That’s where the problem lies.’

 

‘Wait.  Are you saying what I think you're saying?’

 

‘Depends what you think I’m saying.’

 

‘That if we had sex,’ he gestured between us, ‘that we’d end up like... _ in love _ ?’

 

‘Not in love, perse, but more than friend's, or even friends with benefits.  There could be some sort of feelings involved that would be totally inappropriate.’

 

‘So you’d fall in love with me?’ he smirked.

 

‘No you jackass, you’d fall in love with me,’ I socked him in the arm.

 

‘Ow,’ he rubbed the spot I’d hit, ‘but you’re probably right.’

 

‘That sounded way to serious B.’

 

‘Deadly serious in fact,’ he shrugged.

 

‘What are you saying?’

 

‘I’m saying that you are right, I would almost definitely fall in love with you if we started sleeping together, I’m already slightly in love with you and we haven’t done anything more than hug.’

  
  


‘B.  I.  I don’t’.’

 

‘You don’t have to say anything Danni, I know you don’t love me, and I shouldn’t feel this way for you, but I do.  I probably shouldn't have said anything, I’m sorry for that, and I don’t expect you to respond in anyway, or feel the same.’

 

‘B, you know I love you too, but as a friend, nothing more.  I didn’t realise that it was so much more for you.  When did that happen?’

 

‘I’m not really sure, I guess it started when we met and it’s just been growing.’

 

‘What about Sarah?’

 

‘I still love her, more than life itself, but apparently there is plenty of room in my heart for you too,’ he smiled at me.

 

‘Awwww B that was sweet.  I still don’t love you like that, but thank you,’ I smiled at him.

 

‘Like I said, I don’t expect my feelings to be reciprocated, but it’s nice to know you love me as a friend.  Friends with benefits would be better, but hey I tried.’

 

‘You did, valiant effort,’ I patted his shoulder.

 

He placed his free hand over mine on his shoulder.

 

‘I’m so glad you came into my life, and anyway you want to be in it, is more than I could ever ask for.’

 

‘Awwww B, you’re gonna make me cry,’ I was pretty close to tears already, still upset over Pete leaving and Brendons words.

 

‘Sorry doll face, didn’t mean to upset you.’

 

‘Not upset B, happy tears.  I’m glad I came into your life too, you’ve brightened my life.’

 

‘And you mine.’

 

We shared a sweet smile before focusing back on our ice creams.  I felt better about the whole thing now, I was glad Brendon wasn’t mad about it and he seemed to completely understand the issues it would create and respected our choice.  He really was becoming one of my best friend's, yes I felt bad about the fact he was falling in love with me, but I couldn’t change his feelings anymore than I could change my own.  We would have to find a way to not let those feelings affect our friendship, easier said than done, but I had hope now.  I didn’t want anyone to get hurt, and now I believed we’d found a happy median, long may it last.


	75. Back To Reality

Dustie showed up around one, Brendon and I had made sure that Pete’s place was all spick and span, which hadn’t taken very long at all, but we had gone through the fridge and gotten rid of anything that would go bad before he got home.  I’d made sure I had all my stuff, I didn’t really want to leave anything here, I also stole a couple of his shirts to sleep in, they carried his smell and I would need that at the least.  I was so used to sleeping next to him already, I wasn’t sure how things were going to go for the next few nights.

 

‘Hey babes, how’ve you been?’ Dustie called when she walked in the door.

 

Brendon and I were sitting on the couch watching episodes of Phineas and Ferb, it was like my all time favourite kids show, B’s too apparently.  Kindred spirits.  We looked up when we heard her.

 

‘Hey Dustie, we’re good.  You?’  I asked.

 

‘Can’t complain, no work until next Tuesday so yay for me!’

 

‘Oh that’s cool!  I was thinking I was going to be on my lonesome for a couple days,’ I replied.

 

‘Hey I would’ve kept you company if you’d asked.’

 

‘I’m sure that's true, but she’s got me and I am all that she needs,’ Dustie teased.

 

‘Preach,’ I cried.

 

‘Hurtful,’ Brendon acted wounded.

 

‘I am sure you will get over it.  I’m sure I can fit you in somewhere in the next couple days.’

 

‘Again, hurtful.  But I am free, just flick me a text and I’ll be there.’

 

‘Like a puppy this one,’ Dustie commented.

 

‘Yea except he’s house broken.’

 

‘A very good quality in a lapdog,’ Dustie laughed.

 

‘I’m feeling very ganged up one here,’ Brendon commented.

 

Sorry, not sorry,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Amen sister friend,’ Dustie added.

 

‘Well fine.  I’m just gonna go home then,’ he huffed.

 

‘Well since we’re about to leave, that was probably going to happen anyway,’ I teased.

 

‘Just let me have my diva moment,’ he cried.

 

‘Ok sorry, sorry,’ I placated.

 

‘I can tell where I’m not wanted,’ he cried dramatically before getting off the couch and stomping to the door, he opened it quickly, strode outside with purpose and closed it loudly behind him.

 

Dustie and I burst into laughter.  The door opened again and Brendon poked his head in.

 

‘Was that good?’

 

‘Very good B, very good,’ I answered.

 

‘Perfect diva tantrum,’ Dustie agreed.

 

‘Ok cool.  I had fun today Danni, gimme a text whenever.  See ya guys,’ he waved as he walked back out the door.

 

‘You have him wrapped around your finger,’ Dustie commented a few moments later.

 

‘Apparently so, not sure how, but I’m not complaining.  It’s a good place for him to be.’

 

‘Under foot you mean?’

 

‘No!’ I cried incredulous, ‘I mean he is a good friend and it’s good to have him around.’

 

‘And completely willing to do anything for you and drop anything he’s doing to spend time with you.  Are you sleeping with him?’

 

‘What?!  No!  Why would you think that?’

 

‘Because he doesn’t act like just a friend, not even a best friend, he acts more like a lover, a secret lover who wants more from you than what he’s getting.’

 

‘Well you're not far off the mark.’

 

‘What does that mean?  Didn’t you just say you aren’t sleeping with him?’

 

‘I did and that’s true.  You’ve missed a lot.’

 

‘It’s been like three days, what the hell could have happened in three days?’

 

‘Take a seat and get comfy, it’s a fucking roller coaster.’

 

* * * *

 

‘Holy shit.’

 

‘Yea.’

 

‘Fuck.’

 

‘Yea.’

 

‘Oh my God.’

 

‘Yea.’

 

I finally finished telling Dustie everything that had happened from the night of the party until this afternoon by the pool.  She’d sat quietly listening, eyes widening with each new piece of information.

 

‘He’s in love with you?’

 

‘Apparently so, or at least he thinks he is.’

 

‘He’s been in love, he knows how it feels.’

 

‘I guess so.’

 

‘And you aren’t in love with him?’

 

‘No, I’m in love with Pete, I love Brendon, but only as a friend.’

 

‘And you told him that, explicitly?’ she asked.

 

‘Explicitly,’ I nodded once.

 

‘Well that’s all you can do then.  Are you going to tell Pete?’

 

‘I mean, I have to right?’

 

‘I have no idea.  I’ve never been in this situation before, but considering the fight you two had just yesterday, I think he should know.  It’s going to suck, but you gotta tell him.’

 

‘Yea I know.  I’ll tell him when I talk to him next, unless it’s before the show, I don’t want him going out on stage if he’s pissed, the fans deserve better.’

 

‘Good point.  Alright, you ready to leave this life of luxury behind for awhile?’

 

‘Do we have to?’

 

‘Babe if we could move in here, I absolutely would, but I think we should head home.’

 

‘Alright, alright.  Let me just grab my stuff.’

 

* * * *

 

‘I forgot to ask something before.’

 

‘Yea what’s that?’ I asked, we had been in the car for maybe five minutes, singing along to songs on the radio and chatting idly.

 

‘How was the makeup sex?’

 

‘Amazing, as per usual.  It was the sex last night that was phenomenal though.’

 

‘Damn girl, how much sex are you having?’

 

‘A lot,’ I smiled.

 

‘Honeymoon period I guess.  What made last night so good?’

 

‘Uhhh I’m not sure you want to know.’

 

‘I am living vicariously through you, I want to know.  I mean don’t get graphic or anything, but give me something for my cold lonely nights.’

 

‘Ok, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.’

 

‘Noted.’

 

‘So we may have discussed BDSM, more specifically bondage casually the other day when I found some paraphernalia in his drawer.’

 

‘Were you snooping?’ Dustied interupted.

 

‘No he asked me to get him socks but gave me the wrong drawer.’

 

‘Wrong drawer.  Suuuuure.’

 

‘It was, now stop interrupting or I’ll tell you no more.’

 

‘Sorry, please continue.’

 

‘Anyway, it turns out we are both kinda into the whole thing and both switches.’

 

‘What does that mean?’ she interrupted again.

 

‘It means we can be either dominant or submissive.’

 

‘Right got it.’

 

‘Anyway, he uhhh...well he read some of the group chats I am in on Twitter, most of which have to do with him, and are slightly graphic.’

 

‘Did he snoop or did you give him access?’

 

‘I’d mentioned something about it in passing once and he wanted to see it.  I said no initially and he didn’t bring it up again until after lunch yesterday, I decided to let him see it, whatever the outcome might be.  Anyway, it took him over two hours to read it all and then we talked about it a bit, he was marginally freaked out by some of what was said, but also turned on.’

 

‘Both expected reactions I guess.’

 

‘Exactly.  So we talked about it, he wasn’t overly bothered by what I’d said, asked some questions and then I might have suggested we try out the stuff I’d found and well we did.’

 

‘So what exactly did you find?’

 

‘Well what I thought were like straps, or some weird leather outfit, but it was actually a sex swing.  There was also a blindfold, restraints and a paddle involved.’

 

‘And who was the sub?’

 

‘That’d be me,’ I raised my hand.

 

‘Kinky,’ she smirked.

 

‘Yes, yes it was, but some of the best sex of my life.  Then we had a bath together.’

 

‘Well that...that’s cute.’

 

‘Cute?’

 

‘Yea that you two had a bath together, I think it’s sweet.  Quite a change from bondage and paddles and sex swings.’

 

‘Yes but after a session like that, you have to calm down, recenter, reaffirm your feelings and emotions, make sure each other are ok, not like in a physical way so much, but an emotional way.  Being a dom or a sub brings with it emotional aspects that you aren’t aware of until it happens.  Like doms can feel like bullies, or bad or whatever, and subs can feel like pushovers, weak, that sort of thing.  It’s important to make sure the other person knows that that isn’t the case, and that you realise it too.’

 

‘How do you know so much about this?’

 

‘YouTube.’

 

‘YouTube?’ she asked incredulous.

 

‘Yea I was wanting to get into it for awhile and about a year ago I decided to do some research, hoping that I could get Christian into it, and I found a lady who explained everything in various videos, it was really informative.  Unfortunately, Christian wasn’t really into it.  I mean tried it with me a couple times, always with him being the dom, but he just didn’t like it.’

 

‘So how did you know that you're a switch?’

 

‘I just did I guess.  It comes naturally for me to want to take control, or have power, it’s no different in the bedroom, so I know that I could dom and in fact want to.  At the same time, I like the feeling of having minimal control, never zero control, but a lot less than  I’m used to.’

 

‘So you don’t go full submissive?’

 

‘BDSM is a very vast culture, submissive means you give your will to another, but it doesn’t mean fully, there are always safe words, limits, and boundaries set between dom and sub.  That means that you still have some control.  It’s different if you're a pet or a slave, as pet is someone who basically is told when and what to do at all times, a slave is much the same but they are also like, a maid, or butler or whatever.  Yes they will still have safe words, limits, boundaries etc, but everything else is controlled, to where they sleep, what they eat, when they go to the bathroom.  That is something I couldn’t do, you lose all autonomy, only some people can take on those roles.  In that way no, I don’t go full submissive, but in a normal dom/sub relationship, all that happens is you are told what to do during a session, but if you don’t agree with it, you can but on the brakes.’

 

‘Wow.  I never knew that BDSM was so nuanced.’

 

‘Yea what they show on T.V and in movies is usually the extremes of BDSM.  Consent is a huge thing in the culture, without consent it’s just assault.’

 

‘Makes sense.’

 

‘That’s why the reception to fifty shades was so bad from the BDSM community, he didn’t respect her boundaries and limits, he basically took all her will and power away from her.  It was full on assault.’

 

‘Damn.  I never thought of it that way.’

 

‘The general public didn’t.  They didn’t know any better, it was just a sexy movie that involved BDSM as they’d always seen it.  The reality is very different.’

 

‘I feel like my eyes have been opened.’

 

‘I felt exactly that way when I started researching.’

 

‘Thanks for giving me some insight.  I don’t think I want to know anymore right now, but if I ever have questions, I know who to come to.’

 

‘Or just Google it,’ I laughed.

 

‘Or Google it.’


	76. 14 Weeks

That night was harder than I’d expected it to be, I’d gotten so used to sleeping beside Pete that it just felt unnatural to be on my own.  I knew I was going to have to get used to it though, by the end of next week I was going to be back home and sleeping on my own every night for potentially six months.  God that sounded really depressing.  It was one am and I was sitting on the bed in Dustie’s spare room, notepad and pen in hand, making a list of everything that I needed to get done when I got home.

 

_ Pack up clothes _

_ Pack up momentos _

_ Decide with Christian how we were going to split our household items - do I want anything? _

_ Pets?  Can I bring my cat? _

_ Tell the rest of my family I’m planning a big move _

_ Find temporary accommodation _

_ Quit job - date? _

_ Book one way tickets _

_ Container required? _

_ Our house - yes a rental, but I was still paying rent, and I’d put up half the security deposit - would he agree to pay me out? _

_ Withdraw my Kiwisaver - automatic government savings for retirement - figure out how to remove all funds and close account _

_ Sell car _

  
  


I was tapping the pen against the notebook, trying to think of anything else that needed to go on the list, nothing was coming to me.  I was pretty sure I had the main points down.  It was at this moment that I was really glad we hadn’t bought a house together, that would be much harder to sell, or get Christian to pay me out for, in a short amount of time.  I decided to make myself a timeline as well, to see just how quickly I thought I might be able to get back to the states, I really wanted it to be shorter than six months if at all possible.

 

_ Week One _

_ Discuss asset distribution with C _

_ Find accommodation _

_ Pack clothes/momentos etc. _

_ Find details about taking cat to States - shots, cost etc. _

_ Begin process of withdrawing savings from Kiwisaver _

_ Talk to family about move _

_ Give back engagement ring _

 

_ Week Two _

_ Pack other assets that I’m keeping _

_ Arrange with C payment in full/payment schedule for assets/security deposit etc. _

_ If required - retain lawyer _

 

_ Week Three _

_ Move everything into either new house or storage _

_ Follow up on Kiwisaver progress _

_ Container pricing and booking info - find _

_ If taking cat - begin process for shots etc. _

 

_ Week Four to Six _

_ List car for sale _

_ Sell items neither me or C want - split earnings from sales _

_ Ensure Kiwisaver has been paid out, or will be soon _

_ Visit Richards grave _

_ Saint’s birthday _

 

_ Week Seven to Nine _

_ Call grandpa and Dustie - birthdays and grandma _

_ Book flights - flexible dates - at least two bags _

_ Book cat for travel - yea I’m taking her _

_ Book container if required _

_ Hand in resignation letter - firm date _

 

_ Week Ten to Twelve _

_ Move out of temp accommodation  _

_ Move in with - Sarah?  Mom? - until leaving for states _

_ Fill all required prescriptions - including getting IUD replaced _

 

_ Week Thirteen to Fourteen _

_ Move? _

  
  


Could I really have everything arranged and move in thirteen to fourteen weeks?  That would take it to the middle of October.  I could be back in the states not only in time for Christmas, but also Halloween and Thanksgiving.  Holy Shit!  Fourteen weeks was nothing, I could handle that, it wouldn’t feel so long because I’d be super busy.  Pete would be too, so that was cool.

 

Speaking of Pete, I checked my phone.  No messages, no calls.  He’s called me after soundcheck and we’d spoken for a while, nothing incredibly important was said, mostly just I miss you, I love you, and stuff about the upcoming show.  I wanted to tell him about what had happened with Brendon, but I supposed that maybe doing it in person might be better, would he be mad if I waited that long?  I’d expected a call or at least a text once the show had finished, and that had been done for hours now, but I guess he was spending time with his family and I couldn’t fault him for that.  I decided to send him a quick text before I tried to get some sleep.

 

_ To- My One And Only _

_ Hope the show went well.  Give my love to the guys.  Heading to bed now, lonely without you.  <3 you. _

 

I was already in my summer pj’s so I got up and flicked off the light and got comfortable in bed.  My phone was on vibrate, I hadn’t wanted to wake anyone in case it went off, so when I picked it up to plug it in, I noticed a message.

 

_ From- My One And Only _

_ Show was great!  Guys send their love back.  Family is asking about you, wanting to meet you.  Sorry I didn’t call after show, things were a little hectic.  Lonely without you too.  Sleep tight princess, I’ll call you in the morning <3 you. _

 

I smiled and decided that I wouldn’t text back, or I might never get to sleep.  I plugged my phone into the charger, put some quiet music on to sleep to, Fall Out Boy of course, and settled in for the night.  I was asleep in moments, Patrick's voice swimming in my ears, Pete’s beautiful words soothing me, lulling me to sleep.

  
  


* * * *

 

I woke the next morning to the sound of Fall Out Boy, as I often did.  The only different this morning was I could also hear in incessant buzzing sound.  It took a moment for my sleep addled brain to register that my phone was actually ringing.

 

‘Hallo?’ I asked, sleep clear in my voice

 

‘Morning princess.  Did I wake you?’ Pete chuckled into the phone.

 

‘Mmmmmm you did.  What time is it?’ I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

 

‘A little after ten.’

 

‘Chicago of L.A. time?’

 

‘Chicago.’

 

‘So it’s a little after eight here.  Why babe, why?’

 

‘I just wanted to hear your voice,’ he replied.

 

‘That’s so cheesy, even for you.’

 

‘But completely true.  How’d you sleep?’

 

‘Better than I expected to actually.’

 

‘So didn’t miss me that much then?’

 

‘Oh no I missed you, but listening to Fall Out Boy to get to sleep helps in more ways than one now.’

 

‘I suppose that’s true,’ he chuckled.

 

‘How about you?  How’d you sleep?’

 

‘Well it was around three am before I got to sleep.’

 

‘Family kept you up?’

 

‘Partly, but more I found it incredibly difficult to go to sleep without you beside me.’

 

‘If only I had seven studio albums to help lull you to sleep,’ I teased.

 

‘I am more than willing to produce seven studio albums from you, it is you who doesn’t seem to want to do that.’

 

‘I wouldn’t say that.  I’m just not sold on the idea yet.’

 

‘But it’s a possibility?’

 

‘Maybe.’

 

‘I can work with maybe.’

 

‘So I’ve figured out a sort of schedule for when I might be able to get back to the states, for good.’

 

‘How long?’ Pete asked apprehensively.

 

‘Mid October is looking promising, if all goes to plan.’

 

‘That’s not long, what like fourteen weeks?’

 

‘Pretty much yea.’

 

‘That is soooo much better than just prior to Christmas!’ he exclaimed.

 

‘It really is.  And I’ll be here in time for my favourite holiday.’

 

‘Which is?’

 

‘Halloween you dolt!’

 

‘How did I not know this about you?’

 

‘It never really came up, we didn’t have much reason to discuss Halloween.’

 

‘I guess not.  Well that just made my day go from great to awesome.’

 

‘Glad I could be of assistance.’

 

‘You are more than just assistance, and you know that.  Anyway, what are your plans for today?’

 

‘I don’t really know actually.  Probably just hang out with the family,’ I was wondering if now would be a good time to tell Pete, he was in a happy mood, the next show was hours away, surely that would give him time to calm down, if he needed to.

 

‘Sounds like a good plan.  We’re heading to St Louis today, should be there soon.  We left around eight, so another couple hours.’

 

‘So you did wait to wake me up?’

 

‘Yes, yes I did.’

 

‘Hey ummmm, are you somewhere private?’

 

‘Why?  What do you have in mind?’ his voice dropped an octave and I had a sneaking suspicion he was thinking along the line of phone sex, not at all what was on my mind.

 

‘Not that you perv!  I just need to tell you something and if you freak out, I don’t really want the guys involved.’

 

‘What’s going on?  Why would I freak out?’

 

‘Just make sure you are away from the guys.’

 

‘Ok.’ 

 

I heard shuffling on the end of the line and assumed it was him moving elsewhere on the bus.

 

‘Ok I’m alone, now what the hell is going on?’

 

‘Look it’s nothing majour but I figured I should tell you now, rather than when you got home.’

 

‘Are you ok?’

 

‘Yes I’m fine.  Ok so as you know Brendon brought me back from the airport yesterday.’

 

‘What did he do?’ Pete interrupted.

 

‘He didn’t do anything.  Stop jumping to conclusions,’ I said exasperated.

 

‘Sorry, sorry.  Continue.’

 

‘Ok, so he brought up the whole...swapping thing and I told him what we’d decided.  He took is really well, wasn’t mad or anything.’

 

‘Ok so what happened then?’

 

‘I’m getting there jeez!  So I explained our reasons for saying no, the whole feelings thing and uhhh well.  It appears that he might be a little bit in love with me,’ I winced at the end of my sentence.

 

‘WHAT?!’ Pete yelled.

 

‘Uhhh yeah, Brendon is in love with me,’ I said quietly.

 

‘And he TOLD you?!’

 

‘Yea.’

 

‘What the FUCK!  What did you say?’

 

‘I told him that I loved him, but like you love a brother, or best friend, not like that.’

 

‘And what did he say?’ Pete seemed a little bit calmer now.

 

‘He said he was fine with that, he understood his place in my life, and he was ok with it, in fact he said that whatever place I take in his life, he is good with.’

 

‘....’

  
  


‘Babe?’

 

‘Sorry.  Just trying to digest the fact that one of my best friend's is in love with the love of my life.’

 

‘P...Pete?’

 

‘Yea?’

 

‘Did...did you just say...love of your  _ life _ ?’ I was stunned, happily stunned, but stunned.

 

‘Yea, yea I guess I did.  Is that ok?’

 

‘It’s more than okay.  If I was there with you, well let's just say we’d need more than a little privacy.’

 

‘How much more?’

 

‘We’d need our own bus, with a soundproof partition between us and the driver.’

 

‘Well now I’m sure upset you aren’t here.’

 

‘Me too.  But...are you ok?’

 

‘Yea I’m….I’m ok.  I don’t like knowing that he’s in love with you, but you handled it, and I trust you, even if I don’t particularly trust him that much.’

 

‘As I told you the other day, you can always trust me.’

 

‘I know that, and I do.’

 

‘And I trust you.  I love you Pete.’

 

‘I love you too Danni.  I’d better get going, the guys have been knocking on the door and asking me what’s going on for the past couple minutes.’

 

‘What are you going to tell them?’

 

‘The truth I guess.’

 

‘Ok, well it’s your choice, I don’t mind what you tell them.’

 

‘Don’t worry, I won’t make it seem like you initiated anything, and I’ll deal with whatever Patrick tried to say.’

 

‘Mmmmmm.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘He was right the other night though, and now he’ll be vindicated for what he said to me.’

 

‘Regardless of him being right, he should never have talked to you like that and I have made that perfectly clear.  This was in no way your fault, or your intention, I know that, you know that, and even Brendon knows that.  At the end of the day people will develop feelings for others, no matter what, and it’s not any of Patrick’s business to begin with.  I know he was trying to be a good friend, but he shouldn’t have involved himself.’

 

‘That’s true.  Don’t be too hard on him though, he is your best friend.’

 

‘Don’t worry, I know how to deal with him without it turning into a huge fight.’

 

‘That’s good.  Tell the guys I say hi and good luck for tonight.’

 

‘I will.  I’ll probably call you after soundcheck again today.’

 

‘I’d like that.’

 

‘I love you Danni.’

 

‘I love you too Pete.’

 

‘Talk to you soon.’

 

‘Talk to you soon,’ I smiled and hung up the phone.

 

I was the love of his life.

 

I was the love of his life.

 

I was the love of Pete Wentz’ life!


	77. Overshare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So updates are going to be slower from tomorrow. I don't have many chapters left already written, and I haven't written much since Christmas. This story will be coming to an end in the not too distant future, but there will be a follow-up, so fear not!

‘So how's lover boy doing?’

 

‘Pretty good, they just finished soundcheck so they have a couple hours to kill.’

 

‘Did you tell him?’

 

‘About Brendon?  Yea this morning, I figured it was news best served when he had time to calm down before a show.  He actually took it pretty well.’

 

‘I’m not really surprised.  He’s a pretty chill dude and seems pretty secure in and of himself.  He also loves you like crazy.’

 

‘All true but it still could have gone badly.’

 

‘Yea but you didn’t do anything, you were straight with Brendon, so even if he was pissed off or whatever, it wouldn’t have been at you.’

 

‘Yea you’re right.  I’m not sure what this is going to do to their relationship, but I hope they can both get past this.  I’d hate for their friendship to end because of me.’

 

‘If it does end, it’s not your fault, but they are both adults and I’m sure they can work through it like adults.’

 

‘I sure hope so.’

 

My phone started to ring and I saw Brendons name flash up on the screen.

 

‘Speak of the devil,’ I commented.

 

‘Which one?’

 

‘B.’

 

‘Are you going to answer it?’

 

‘Yea, yea I am.  Hey B, what’s up?’

 

‘I just had an interesting conversation with one of my best friend's.  He wasn’t really happy with me.  You don’t happen to know anything about that do you?’

 

‘If you’re talking about Pete, of course I know.  What did you think I wouldn’t tell him?’

 

‘No I knew you would, I just thought maybe you’d give me a heads up about it first.’

 

‘Sorry B, I didn’t really think about it.  You’re right, I should have told you that I’d talked to him.’

 

‘Yea you should have,’ he sighed deeply.

 

‘Was it that bad?’

 

‘It wasn’t good.  He didn’t yell at me, but only because he has some crazy restraint it appears.  He was pissed.’

 

‘Can you really blame him?  You told me, his girlfriend, that you were falling in love with me.’

 

‘No I can’t.’

 

‘Are you two going to be ok?’

 

‘Yes but uhhh...there’s something else.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘Sarah heard.’

 

‘Oh God!  I forgot about that part of the equation.’

 

‘Yea,’ he sounded so dejected.

 

‘How bad?’

 

‘She’s gone to stay with her mom for awhile.  This might break us.’

 

‘Oh B, I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean for this to happen.’

 

‘It’s not your fault doll face.  It’s all mine, and my traitorous heart.  I don’t know what to do.’

 

‘Well you have two options.  One, you wallow in your own sorrow and let this break up your marriage.  Two, you go after her and prove to her that she is the love of your life and nothing will ever change that.’

 

‘What if that’s not true anymore?’

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

‘What if I can’t say she is the love of my life and always will be, and know that its one hundred percent true?’

 

‘Of course it’s true.  Why wouldn’t it be?’

 

‘Because of you.’

 

‘I’m sorry..what?’

 

‘I can’t tell her that because of you.’

 

‘B...you literally told me that you were falling in love with me but were still in love with Sarah, that can’t seriously have changed already?  You said that your feelings for her hadn’t changed, just that you seemed to be able to love more than one person.  What the hell are you saying?’

 

‘I do still love Sarah, but it’s not quite the same.  I’m no longer sure if she’s the love of my life.  And I’m not saying that you are, but I’ve realised that if I can feel for you the way I do, maybe Sarah isn’t the love of my life anymore.’

 

‘Oh B,’ I replied sadly.

 

‘What do I do?’

 

‘Answer these questions for me.  Who do you picture going to bed beside each night?’

 

‘Sarah.’

 

‘When you think of her, what emotion do you feel?’

 

‘Right now, sadness.’

 

‘But generally speaking?’

 

‘Happiness and love.’

 

‘Think of never seeing her again, what do you feel?’

 

‘Gut wrenching pain, a void.’

 

‘There’s your answer.  If she wasn’t the love of your life, you wouldn't have such a visceral response when thinking about not having her in your life.  Remember I just ended a long term relationship, I felt none of that, I  _ feel _ none of that when I think of him.  I feel like that when I think of Pete.’

 

Brendon was silent for a moment, soaking up the knowledge that Sarah was, in fact, still the love of his life.

 

‘Feelings are tricky things B.  They can move and shift and change at any given time, for next to no reason.  They can feel like they have shifted so much, that you can see the wood for the trees, but when you take to your feelings with a microscope, that is when you get your true answer.  When you examine your reactions when thinking about another person, in various scenarios, you get to the truth of the matter.’

 

‘You’re pretty wise, you know that?’

 

‘Yes I do, but it never hurts to hear it,’ I teased.

 

‘What about how I feel for you?’

 

‘Does it feel the same as your feelings for Sarah?’

 

‘Yes and no.’

 

‘Explain.’

 

‘Well what I feel for Sarah feels ingrained, burned into my soul, like a part of me.  What I feel for you is intense, like a roaring fire but when I think of your in regards to what you said before, it’s not the same.  I don’t imagine going to bed beside you each night, when I think of you I feel happiness, love, friendship, desire, but also guilt and even some pain.  At the same time though, I feel the same about never seeing you again as I do about never seeing Sarah again.’

 

‘So maybe what you feel for me is more akin to friendship, real true friendship, but at the same time you’re attracted to me, and that is always going to cause feelings of desire, lust, whatever you want to call it.  The way I know I’m not the love of your life, and you aren’t mine, is because I don’t see you in my head when I picture a husband, a father, a loving companion.  It’s not you who I see beside me at night, and you obviously feel the same.  I mean yes, the attraction is always going to add an extra layer to our friendship, without a doubt, but it doesn’t have to be a thing.  

 

There is nothing wrong with being attracted to people who aren’t your partner, it’s human nature, but what really matters is assessing the difference between love of a friend and love of a potential partner and not letting the attraction influence that.  Which is what I think has been happening.  We’re new to each other, we felt an instant bond with one another, and clearly we both find each other attractive, sometimes it’s really hard to distinguish between friend soulmates and love soulmates.  I think we are the former but had a harder time figuring that out for some reason.’

 

‘Friend soulmates.  That seems...right.  I’ve had best friend's, I  _ have  _ best friend's, but I never felt this strongly about them, until you.  I guess that’s why I thought I was in love with you, it felt like that, it really did.  But you’re right, it’s friend love with, admittedly, strong attraction.  When I picture my kids, I picture Sarah as the mother, them having her features mixed with mine.  God I feel so stupid!  How could I ever think Sarah wasn’t the love of my life?!’

 

‘It happens B, don’t beat yourself up.  Now!  Go get your wife back!’

 

‘I will!  Thank you Danni, truly I don’t know if I would have ever figured this all out without you.’

 

‘You would have, en you more time, but you would have.’

 

‘Yea but it might have been too late by then.’

 

‘It’s never too late when it comes to love.’

 

‘Thanks Danni.  I’ll call you when everything is fixed.’

 

‘You do that.  Bye B.’

 

‘Bye doll face.’

 

I hung up the phone feeling much lighter than I had in days.  Finally!  I hadn’t realised how much it had been weighing on me until now.  I was now absolutely sure that we had figured out our relationship to each other, and to our significant others.  I felt happy in that knowledge.  Brendon was my friend soulmate, nothing more, nothing less.  That was his title now and forever.  It was a relief to know that we didn’t feel love love for each other, even though he’d at least thought that that’s what he’d been feeling.  I’d known I wasn’t in love with him, that honour was Pete’s and Pete’s alone, but it was good to have my relationship with Brendon finally figure out, in a way where no one got hurt, myself and Brendon included.

 

I skipped out the the bedroom, I retreated there when I realised that the conversation was not going to be just a casual one.

 

‘Well you seem happy.  I take it that went well?’ Dustie asked.

 

‘It did, better than I expected actually.’

 

‘Glad to hear it,’ she smiled at me, ‘Now what should we do today?’

 

‘Well I was thinking I should open a bank account.’

 

‘Ok, that we can do, shouldn’t take too long.  And after that?’

 

‘I’m not really sure.  You got any ideas?’

 

‘We could hit the beach.’

 

‘That sounds like a very good idea.  I haven’t been to Venice beach in years.’

 

‘Alright, it’s sorted then, the bank followed by Venice beach!’

 

* * * *

 

It took slightly longer at the bank then anticipated, so we ended up postponing our beach trip for the following day, deciding we could just as easily enjoy the sun at the house, lounging by the pool.

‘How did I not know this?’

 

‘Well a) you never asked me about it before, and b) you’re family, I don’t make it a habit to talk about my sex life with my family.’

 

‘Yes but the loss of your virginity is a topic I am very interested in.’

 

‘Dustie, that’s just weird you know that!’

 

‘Hey!  I’m curious by nature and I’m currently not getting any.  Plus, virginity loss stories are always pretty good entertainment.’

 

‘I’m glad I could amuse you,’ I deadpanned.

 

‘Actually, that story wasn’t all that funny.  I mean, you were drunk yes, but you didn’t get caught, there was no falling off beds, or real awkwardness.  I mean, it was in a bedroom,  _ alone _ , you had friends in the living room, he sounds like a gentleman, and he made you feel good, none of that's funny.  the only funny thing was you going out to Mandy and telling her you owed her a pack of cigarettes because you lost the bet.’

 

‘Yea and I paid that debt only to find out later that she’d friggin lost her v card a couple weeks before, WHEN I WAS IN THE SAME FUCKING ROOM!’

 

‘Ok now that’s fucking funny!’ Dustie giggled.

 

‘I got her back though.  Slept with Adam on the floor of her bedroom when she was in her bed above us,’ I laughed.

 

‘Oh revenge sex….in a different sort of way.’

 

‘Yea you could say that.  Though I’m not sure you could call it sex, pretty sure he had a micro penis, because I felt LITERALLY NOTHING!’

 

‘OH MY GOD!’ she burst into laughter at my exclamation.

 

‘I have never experienced something so,’ I flailed for an appropriate word, ‘bland in my entire life.  Honestly, I’m still not sure we actually had sex.’

 

Dustie was clutching her stomach, tears streaming down her face, I had to admit I was fairing too much better, this story always made me laugh when I recalled it.

 

‘I’m sure someone will or does, appreciate his micro penis.’

 

‘I fucking doubt that!  Jesus I’m not even sure it existed!  Also, he was a fucking tool anyway, I was just kinda horny.’

 

‘Having a dry spell at the time were you?’ Dustie teased.

 

‘I guess so.’

 

‘How old were you?’

 

‘Eighteen.’

 

‘What the hell kinda dry spell could you have been having at eighteen?!’

 

‘Ok so I’d been in a long term relationship with a guy, we’d broken up in like September or something, I immediately jumped into bed with Christian.  We’d been massive flirts for a couple years, and hug buddies.  anyway that went on for a month or so and then he found out I was leaving for uni in another city and decided to call things off.  He actually got really shitty about it.  Anyway, one of his roommates that I’d met when we started sleeping together was Adam.’

 

‘Oh my God!  Was it revenge sex in every way?’

 

‘Sort of, yes.  I was pretty salty about the whole thing.  But they started coming back to town, they were living in a city about forty minutes away, so I had been going over on the weekends.’

 

‘Just for sex?’

 

‘Yes but not really.  While I’d been in the previous relationship, I’d sort of been forbidden to talk to him or anything, jealousy is a vicious bitch.  Though I think he knew that it was way more than friendship that I had with Christian, even if nothing had happened by that point.  Anyway, after we stopped seeing each other, they started coming to Rotorua on the weekends and we’d all get drunk and stuff.  We never did anything those times, and in fact I think he was sleeping with his ex on the semi-regular, they had a fucked up back and forth for the longest time.  Our friend group spent a week at the beach over new years, and somehow I ended up sharing a tent with Christian and Mandy, nothing happened but it didn’t stop people from speculating, I’m not sure how many of them actually knew we’d been sleeping together, but I’d have assumed they all did.  I often was at his place with other friend's, we’d go over together.  But anyway, it was shortly after this, so I hadn’t had sex in maybe...a month, that I slept with Adam one night.’

 

‘Did Christian find out?’

 

‘Yup I told him.  Not to be mean, but I wanted to maybe make him jealous and fuck did that ever work out.  He ended up moving back to Rotorua, which I helped with, I drove him to his place, picked up his shit and brought him back.’

 

‘And then started dating?’

 

‘No it took six months for us to start dating.  I moved to Hamilton to study, he would visit on some weekends, I’d go home for others, and we’d almost always end up sleeping together and then he asked me out over text one night, I said yes, he drove an hour and a half to my place and never really left.’

 

‘Wait he moved in straight away?’

 

‘Pretty much.’

 

‘Damn girl!  You got some skills for roping in men.’

 

‘I’m not quite sure what those skills are, but apparently yes I do have them.’

 

‘It’s just you I think.’

 

‘I don’t know about that.’

 

‘No it is.  You’re a beautiful woman, you’re smart, funny, ambitious, honest, loyal, generally happy, and very open.  I’d also wager that you’re pretty good in the sack, from what you’ve told me recently and because I know I am and you obviously take after me,’ she teased.

 

‘Thanks,’ I laughed.

 

‘No problem.  Now I don’t know about you but I am getting fucking hot, and not just from all your juicy stories, so I’m getting in the pool.’

 

‘Amen sister friend.’


	78. Wingowman To The Wescue

The next day we got to the beach at around nine am, meaning we’d been up since six thirty to give us time to wake up and get everything together.  The plan was just to enjoy the sun, sand, and sea until midda, have lunch, and then see what we felt like doing.

 

I’d talked to Pete last night and again this morning, he was pretty surprised when I rung him at seven thirty.  We’d talked about the whole Brendon thing last night and I could already tell how relieved Pete was that he wasn’t going to lose anyone in his life and that he was extremely happy that Brendon had figured out his feelings for Sarah, and myself, even if it did take my help for him to get there.

 

We hadn’t really talked about anything important, just how the concert had gone, what I’d done during the day, which amounted to sweet fuck all, and what plans I had for today.  He was going to be back the day after tomorrow and I was counting the minutes, but at the same time I didn’t want the time to go too fast.  I’d have only two days with him and then wouldn’t see him for fourteen weeks, if my plans came to fruition.  I wasn’t really sure how I was going to be once I knew it’d be awhile before I saw him again, probably much the same as any time I left my family, tears, anxiety, hollow.

 

‘What was that sigh for?’ Dustie asked.

 

‘I was just thinking about having to leave in a few days.’

 

‘Ah.  Going to miss someone are you?’ she teased.

 

‘I always miss someone, usually lots of someones when I leave, but now there’s another person to miss and it...it just feels different.’

 

‘I get that.  It’s different leaving people you love compared with people you are in love with.’

 

‘Yea,’ I breathed out.

‘Don’t dwell on it now, you need to enjoy your last few days here, especially the two days you have left with Pete.  You don’t want to waste that time being sad.’

 

‘I know, I know.  I’ll try.’

 

‘Good.  Now seeings as your taken, I need you to be my wingwoman today.’

 

‘Wait.  You want me to help you find a guy  _ at the beach _ ?’

 

‘Yea why not, he’ll have already seen me half naked, sans makeup, makes things easier in the long run.’

 

‘That’s….that’s actually a really good idea.  I mean I guess I met Pete on the beach, though I was in a bridesmaid dress so it was a little different, but the next day I was most decidedly not in a dress,’ I laughed.

 

‘Exactly!  There were minimal surprises when it came time to getting naked, less weirdness about the whole thing.’

 

‘I guess, but like, Dustie you’re in your forties, why would you be worried about that?’

 

‘I’m a woman like everyone else, regardless of age, there is always insecurities.  It might not seem like I have them, but I do.  Doesn’t mean I’m not going to flaunt what I’ve got, but there will always be times when you don’t feel completely comfortable in your own skin.’

 

‘That makes sense.  Ok do you see anyone?’

 

‘Oh I see a lot of someone's, the question is, do they see me?’

 

‘As in?’

 

‘As in I’m here with my hot as hell niece, who is clearly a decade younger than me, so are they looking at me or you.’

 

‘We could always make some sort of contact and find out.  If they come over here and we talk to them, then we’ll know.’

 

‘That’s true but I don’t want to waste a lot of time talking to some guy only to find out that he’s more interested in you than me.’

 

‘Would it help if I wrote ‘taken’ on my forehead?’

 

‘Immensely.’

 

‘Got a pen or something?’

 

‘Wait you’re serious?’

 

‘As a heart attack.’

 

‘Wow you are an excellent wingwoman, but please don’t write on your head.  There are other ways, we just have to figure them out.’

 

‘Well I could call Pete and just like talk really loudly to him, you know make it clear.’

 

‘While a valid option, I’m not sure how well that would work, people would have to hear it and assume you were talking to a partner and not just a friend.’

 

‘Well….what if I just walked off for awhile, to do...whatever, and if someone comes up to you then you know it’s you he’s interested in.’

 

‘That could work.  But what are you gonna do?’

 

‘I don’t know.  I could just call Pete, or I could just walk along the beach.  I don’t know, I’ll figure something out.’

 

‘You would really just wander around doing nothing, in the hopes I get approached?’

 

‘Yea,’ I shrugged.

 

‘Huh.  Well let's give it fifteen minutes and see where we’re at.’

 

‘Sounds like a plan.’

 

* * * *

 

In the end I ended up going for a walk, not because we hadn’t been approached but because it was quite clear the dude was hitting on me and he was such a fucking dude bro.  No thank you, even if I was single.

 

While he’d been there, trying to chat em up, I’d been texting Pete, eyes not leaving my screen.  Dude bro had finally got the hint and slunk off.

 

Dustie and I had cracked up laughing, and I’d decided that it was time for me to put my plan into action.  As it turned out Pete was free so I called him and wandered up and down the beach.

 

‘So you got rid of homeboy?’

 

‘Yea he finally took the hint when I wouldn’t acknowledge him,’ I laughed.

 

‘Nicely done.  So you’re walking the beach to help Dustie out?’

 

‘Sure am.’

 

‘And you’re talking to me..’

 

‘To keep the rest of the dude bro’s away.’

 

‘Right.  Glad to be of service.’

 

‘It’d be way better if you were here, but I’m unlikely to get approached when on the phone, so,’ I shrugged even though I knew he couldn’t see it.

 

‘Good logic, but I’m not entirely sure it’s accurate.’

 

‘How so?’

 

‘Well you might just find that they’ll wait until you aren’t on the phone and make a beeline for you.’

 

‘I’ll be back with Dustie by then, so not an issue.’

 

‘You’ll still probably get catcalled.’

 

‘Kinda already am, but I really could care less.’

 

‘Fair enough.  So how long until you head back?’

 

‘Hmmmm not sure.  As long as I want I guess.’

 

‘If only you were alone somewhere.’

 

‘Uhhh why?’

 

‘Because we could be having a very different conversation if you were,’ I could hear the smirk in his tone of voice.

 

‘Is that so?’

 

‘That is so.’

 

‘And what exactly might this conversation entail?’

 

‘Very graphic things.’

 

‘You’re not alone either are you?’

 

‘No, no I am not.’

 

I laughed out loud, pulling the phone away from my face.

 

‘I sincerely hope that your friend's are never privy to that kind of phone call.’

 

‘That makes two of us.’

 

We lapsed into a comfortable silence for a moment.

 

‘What time are you going to be back?’

 

‘I convinced the guys to get an early morning flight, so we should be back in L.A. by nine am.’

 

‘Cool.  How are you getting home from the airport?’

 

‘Tricks got his car there, and Marie is coming to pick up Joe, so one of them will drop me off.’

 

‘Sounds good.’

 

‘Will you be at my place when I get back?’

 

‘I mean, I can be if you want me to be, but I don’t have a key, I left it there.’

 

‘Of course I want you to be and why did you do that?  It’s your key, keep it.  In the meantime, ask B to borrow his.’

 

‘Wait.  Did you seriously give me a key to your place and I didn’t even notice?’

 

‘Pretty much yea.’

 

‘Well I sincerely apologise and I’ll make it up to you when you get back.’

 

‘In a sexual way I hope?’

 

‘Of course,’ I responded.

 

‘Awesome.’

 

‘Is that Joe I can hear gagging in the back?’

 

‘Yes, yes it is.’

 

‘Didn’t appreciate the innuendo huh?’

 

‘No, no he didn’t.  Trick threw something at me, and Andy just kinda laughed.’

 

‘Where are the girls?’

 

‘Took the Dec to the park.’

 

‘Ah, gotcha.’

 

‘Yea he was getting cabin fever.’

 

‘Understandable, he’s what four now?’

 

‘Almost, but yea not really fun for him chilling at a venue when there’s no other kids around.’

 

‘Yea I get that.  Hey I think I see someone talking to Dustie.  I’m gonna start heading back.’

 

‘Does that mean my services are no longer required.’

 

‘Your services will always be required, but if you mean am I ending the phone call, yes unfortunately I am.’

 

‘Good to know.  Alright, I’ll let you go then.  Love you.’

 

‘Love you too.  Call me tonight.’

 

‘I will.  Make sure you don’t let any dude bros near you.’

 

‘I’ll do my best.’

 

‘That’s all I ask.  Bye Danni.’

 

‘Bye Pete.’

 

I ended the call only a few feet away from Dustie, far enough that it wasn’t rude, but close enough that I was less likely to be harassed by some random.

 

‘Oh hey Danni,’ Dustie said when I reached her and her new companion.

 

‘Hey,’ I replied.

 

‘This is Milo,’ she gestured to the guy.

 

‘Funnily enough, I did know that,’ I replied taking his outstretched hand.


	79. Insecurities

‘Wait how do you know his name?’

‘Do you live under a damn rock?’ I teased her.

‘What do you mean?’

‘This is Milo Ventimiglia, he was in Gilmore Girls, Heroes, and is currently in This Is Us.’

‘I KNEW you looked familiar. Why wouldn’t you tell me that?’ she said directly to Milo.

‘Because sometimes it’s easier if people don’t know who I am,’ he shrugged.

‘I guess that makes sense,’ she replied.

‘So, I take it you’re a fan?’ Milo asked me

‘Of yours? Yes very much so,’ I replied with a small nod.

‘Nice to meet you Danni, always nice to meet fans.’

‘Nice to meet you too Milo.’

‘Danni, I can tell you are holding it in. Just let it out,’ Dustie commented.

‘I shouldn’t.’

‘It can’t be that bad,’ she countered.

‘Dustie’s right, whatever you want to say, just say it.’

I stared at him for a moment, he seemed to mean what he said, but fuck I did not want to embarrass anyone here, and I was pretty sure I was going to.

‘Ok,’ I sighed, ‘I have and always will be team Jess, you were fucking great in Heroes, and I have cried so many tears watching This Is us, and I am a huge fan. My inner fifteen year old is having a panic attack right now and I really don’t know how to act at this present moment.’

Milo chuckled at my small outburst.

‘Says the one dating a rock star,’ Dustie deadpanned.

‘Yes but I was a, quite intoxicated when I met him, and b, still fangirled like an idiot.’

‘I wish I’d been there to see that,’ Dustie replied.

‘It can’t have been that bad if you’re dating the guy,’ Milo added.

‘He’s got a point.’

‘Yea no, it was pretty bad, luckily I talked to him before I saw who he was, or it would have been sooooo much worse. As it was, it was pretty cringey,’ I replied.

‘Well, I for one have had way worse.’

‘Good to know, though I was restraining myself quite a bit.’

‘Yea I’d wager quite a lot, actually,’ Dustie teased.

I glared at her slightly, it’s not like it wasn’t true. Milo was quite possibly the second person who instigated my teenage hormones, he was hot, and funny, and smart. And here he was, at the beach, in the flesh, literally, he wasn’t wearing anything besides board shorts, and I was having a very hard time remembering my own name, let alone how to act like an adult.

‘So who exactly is this rock star you’re dating?’

‘Uh Pete. Pete Wentz,’ I replied.

‘No way! The bassist from Fall Out Boy?’

‘You know Fall Out Boy?’ I asked surprised.

‘Of course I do. They were huge when I was on Gilmore Girls, and Heroes. And then the comeback, damn that was awesome. They are a great band, and from what I understand really great guys.’

‘They really are. I’m detecting a little fanboy in your voice,’ I chuckled.

‘Maybe just a little,’ he smirked in that sexy way he always did during Gilmore Girls.

‘Seems like you both have that in common,’ Dustie added with a smile.

‘It would seem so I added.’

Just then a felt my phone vibrate in my palm, I looked at the screen and saw a text from Pete.

From - Petey Pie <3  
So what’s the guy like?

‘Hey Milo?’

‘Yea?’

‘Any chance I could get a photo with you?’

‘Sure,’ he shrugged and moved next to me.

‘Dustie, you too,’ I motioned for her to stand on my other side.

I snapped a quick selfie of the three of us and quickly sent it off to Pete.

‘Did you just send that to someone?’ Dustie asked.

‘Yea Pete,’ I replied absently.

‘What? Why?’ Milo asked.

‘Oh, he wanted to know what the guy talking to Dustie was like. So I figured a picture would work.’

‘Ah ok,’ he said a little confused.

From- Petey Pie <3  
IS THAT MILO VENTIMIGLIA?!?!?!

To- Petey Pie <3  
YES!!!!!!! 

From- Petey Pie <3  
Oh crap! 

My phone started ringing then and I knew without looking that it was Pete.

‘Hi, long time to hear,’ I teased.

‘What the fuck are the odds of Milo Ventimiglia showing up?!’

‘Apparently pretty good. Why?’ I could tell where this was going so moved a few feet away from Dustie and Milo.

‘You know damn well why. I remember what you said about him!’

‘Babe you have nothing to worry about. Did we not already go through this?’

‘Yes but...HAVE YOU SEEN HIM? Even I’m kinda attracted to the guy!’ he cried.

‘Yes, yes I have and it’s good to know you have good taste in men and women,’ I laughed.

‘So he’s the guy that was with Dustie?’

‘Sure is.’

‘Well it certainly runs in the family doesn’t it?’

‘What’s that?’

‘The ability to ensnare famous men.’

‘HOT famous men,’ I countered.

‘Fine HOT famous men then.’

‘Yes, it would appear so,’ I chuckled.

‘What’s he like?’

‘Pretty much like I expected.’

‘Hot?’

‘Yes but nice, funny, normal.’

‘Are you sure I have nothing to worry about?’

‘Babe no you don’t. He’s a decade older than me, and he seems far more interested in Dustie than in me. Though he is a Fall Out Boy fan, so maybe he’s interested in you,’ I teased.

‘Haha very funny. If he was interested in you, would I need to worry?’

‘Still no babe. You got to me first and won me over heart and soul.’

‘Well it’s a good thing I have excellent timing,’ he deadpanned.

‘Babe you’ve gotta stop with the insecurity. I love you and only you. Nothing and no one is going to change that, so please stop worrying about it.’

‘I know, I know, I’m sorry princess. I’m just worried that you’re going to realise that there is someone better out there and up and leave. I don’t think I could handle that.’

‘There is no one better for me than you, so don’t think that. I’m not so shallow that a pretty face and hot body would win me away from you.’

‘I know you aren’t, but a good personality might convince you to leave me.’

‘Pete, please listen to me. I. Love. You. If you are this insecure after only a few days, what’s going to happen at the end of the week when I go home? You have got to get this under control, because if anything, this is what will drive a wedge between us. I feel like you don’t trust me, and I don’t like feeling like that. I trust you.’

‘You’re right,’ he sighed, ‘I promise I will try to get my insecurity under control. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s that I don’t trust men in general. I just don’t want to lose you because we’re apart for awhile, and I know that makes me sound bad but it’s the truth. The last couple weeks have been amazing, but we’ve spent most of it together. If we’re apart for awhile, what if you start to realise that I was just a rebound, because for me, you it.’

‘Oh Pete,’ I said tearily, ‘You are not a rebound, I promise you that. I had no intention of being with someone so soon after Christian, but then you came along and swept me off my feet. I would not be looking a being back in L.A. by Halloween, if I didn’t think this was serious. You’re it for me too Pete.’

‘I didn’t realise how much I needed to hear that,’ I could hear the moisture in his voice.

‘I love you Pete, I really, truly do.’

‘I love you too Danni. I’ll leave you to your beach day, but I’ll call you after soundcheck.’

‘Thanks babe. Talk to you soon.’

‘Talk to you soon.’

I let out a shaky breath and wiped at my eyes. Pete had real insecurity issues, something I hadn’t been aware of until then. Sure the whole Brendon thing was there, but that was kind of different because Brendon had said everything he had, and the couple swap thing, I could understand the issues there. This was something else, he’d obviously been hurt in the past, everyone knew from his lyrics that he had some bad relationships, but no one knew exactly what had happened to cause his relationships to dissolve.

I hoped he could work through these issues, I would be there to help, but there was only so much I could do. These were deep ingrained issues, and I would just have to prove to him that he had no reason to feel insecure in our relationship. That I was here for the long hall, and that I wasn’t just going to up and leave him.

I plastered a smile on my face, turned around, and walked back over to Dustie and Milo.

‘You ok?’ Dustie asked.

‘Yea, yea just missing Pete is all,’ I lied.

‘Oh. Ok then. Well he’ll be back soon, so like I said earlier, don’t dwell on it,’ I could tell that she didn’t believe me. Dustie was intuitive like that. I knew we’d be having a conversation about this when we were alone, and that was fine, I needed someone to talk to about all this.

‘Yea I remember. Sorry guys. Milo, what brings you to venice beach today?’


	80. Misconceptions

We spent a couple hours just chatting between ourselves and I couldn’t help but realise what an awesome guy Milo truly was.  He was so genuine and normal, not at all stuck up, or rude, and any other thing some celebrities were known to be.  Did I like him?  Of course I did, but in the same way that I like Patrick, Joe, Andy, and all the girls.  I could see becoming good friends with him, and that was really cool to realise.

 

‘So wait.  You dated two co-stars?’ Dustie asked.

 

‘Uhhh yea, I did.’

 

‘You know what they say about mixing business and pleasure right?’

 

‘Yes, yes I do.  Which is why I haven’t dated another co-star since.’

 

‘You keep your relationships these days very quiet.  How the hell do you manage to keep that information out of the public's hands?’

 

‘Well, uhh, it’s kinda easy when you uhhh, haven't really dated in a decade,’ he said with embarrassment.

 

‘What?!’ Dustie and I cried at the same time.

 

‘How in the hell do you expect us to believe you haven’t dated in a decade?’ I asked.

 

‘Yea, you can’t truthfully tell us that you don’t spend a good portion of your time fending off women with a ten foot pole,’ Dustie added.

 

‘I’ve had dates, but nothing past maybe a third date,’ he replied.

 

‘Ah, the sex date.  Now I get it,’ I teased.

 

‘It’s not like that at all.  By the third date I can usually tell if they like me for me, or just because of what I do.’

 

‘And if it’s the latter, which must be the case since you said you haven’t dated in a decade, you tell them it’s not working out and leave them with a goodnight kiss on the doorstep?’ I asked him, with more than a little accusation in my tone.

 

‘Well no, I’m not trying to be a saint.’

 

‘So it is about the sex,’ I cried triumphant.

 

‘It’s literally not about the sex.  Have I had sex in the last decade, yes I have.  Who would honestly be able to refrain from sex for that long, I’m not crazy.  But I don’t go on dates with the assumption that I’ll be having sex with her, if it happens, that’s cool, if it doesn’t that’s cool too.  What I’m saying is that regardless of the sex, if by the third date I’m not feeling her as a person, or she seems more into my job and connections, then I end it.  Sometimes before the sex, sometimes after,’ he shrugged.

 

‘Danni, you’ve been a relationship for twelve years, so you can’t possibly understand, and you certainly can’t judge,’ Dustie added.

 

‘I’m not judging, I’m just surprised is all.’

 

‘How have you been in a relationship for twelve years?  Wasn’t Pete dating that Meagan girl for like nearly a decade before they broke up?’ Milo asked confused.

 

‘Danni broke off her relationship with her fiance of twelve years and basically got straight into a relationship with Pete, what three weeks ago was it Danni?’

 

‘Yes but it sounds really bad when you say it like that,’ I whined.

 

‘And you’re judging me?’ Milo asked incredulous.

 

‘Ok, you’re right I’m sorry.  I don’t really have any idea what it’s like to be single as an adult.  I’ve literally been in a relationship since I was eighteen.  However, I’d just like to say that my previous relationship was already over long before I ended it.  I also didn’t end it just so I could date Pete, I’m not fucking shallow.  I ended it because it needed to happen and I’d just been putting off doing it because it was a comfortable relationship, even if I wasn’t happy.  I didn’t intend to jump into another relationship, it just sort of happened,’ I explained my situation.

 

‘Ok, I think I understand.  Sorry if I was rude,’ Milo apologised.

 

‘Yea sorry Danni.  I was rude saying it like that,’ Dustie added on.

 

‘It’s ok guys, really.  I know I sounded just as rude.  I guess it all sounds bad initially, until you understand more.’

 

‘Amen sister friend,’ Dustie confirmed.

 

‘Wait.  I thought you didn’t watch Gilmore Girls?’ Milo asked Dustie.

 

‘I don’t,’ she confirmed.

 

‘She picked that up from me,’ I explained to him.

 

‘Hang on, is that a reference to the show or something?’

‘Yes, it was something the mom on the show said a few times,’ I confirmed.

 

‘More than a few,’ Milo added.

 

‘Ok, so it was regularly said for a few season,’ I chuckled.

 

‘Clearly I need to watch this show.’

 

‘You should.  It’s a fabulous show.  It’s on Netflix, as is the revival,’ I told her.

 

‘There was a revival?’

 

‘Jesus you have really been living under a rock,’ I teased.

 

‘My bad for having a business and three kids to care for.’

 

‘Yea, yea.  Two of your children are adults now.’

 

‘Thank you for aging me dear niece, but they both still live at home, so yes I still care for them.’

 

‘You’re welcome,’ I winked at her, ‘and ok fine.  But still come on!  It was huge friggin news!’

 

‘Ok fine!  I live under a rock, my bad!’

 

‘Thank you for finally admitting that,’ I replied.

 

Milo had been watching us, chuckling slightly at our interaction.

 

‘It’s so easy to tell that you two are related, but I am surprised it’s aunt and niece to be honest.  You two look so close to the same age, and I’m not saying that in that weird flirting way.  You two couldn’t be more than a decade apart?’

 

‘Actually we’re what?  Sixteen years different?’ I asked Dustie.

 

‘Yup.’

 

‘So either your mom,’ he pointed at me,’ had you young.  Or your mom,’ he pointed at Dustie, ‘had you late.’

 

‘Twas I,’ I said with a flourish, ‘my mom had me at nineteen and Dustie was only sixteen when I was born.’

 

‘Well it certainly doesn’t look like there’s a sixteen year gap.’

 

‘Well thank you,’ Dustie said.

 

‘I sincerely hope you are aging Dustie down, and not me up.  I’m struggling with my age as it is without being told I look older,’ I commented.

 

‘Well I would honestly put you in your mid to late twenties Danni, and Dustie I would’ve put at late thirties,’ Milo explained.

 

‘Either you are terrible at determining age, or you’re just trying to flatter the both of us.’

 

‘Honestly, neither.  I mean, not that I’m against flattering either of you, but I’m quite surprised.’

 

‘We’ve got pretty good genes,’ I explained.

 

‘Obviously,’ Milo smiled at me.

 

‘How old are you anyway?’ Dustie asked.

 

‘Dustie!’ I cried.

 

‘What?’

 

‘That’s so rude!’

 

‘Oh no it isn’t.  Guys don’t care about that shit!’

 

‘Oh lord,’ I cringed.

 

‘Danni it’s fine.  I’m going to be forty one soon.’

 

‘Huh,’ Dustie commented.

 

‘What?’ Milo asked.

 

‘Nothing, just most guys in their forties don’t exactly look like you do.’

 

‘Oh jeez!’ I whined.

 

‘What?  It’s true!’ she claimed.

 

‘Dustie.  Pete is thirty nine, so pretty close to forty, are you saying that he looks...old?’ I asked.

 

‘Well, no.  Ok so maybe what I’m trying to say, is most non-famous guys, don’t look so,’ she grasped for a word.

 

‘Good?  Fit?  Young?  Stop me when I say a word you agree with,’ I said.

 

‘All of the above and then some,’ she confirmed.

 

‘Well thanks,’ Milo chuckled.

 

‘No thanks necessary.’

 

‘Ok now that we’ve ascertained that you are both terrible at judging people's age, what do you say to lunch?  I for one am starving.’

 

‘I could eat,’ Milo said.

 

‘Yea it is almost one, which probably explains why it feels like my stomach is eating itself,’ Dustie added.

 

‘Ok good.  Now where should we eat?  You’re a vegetarian aren’t you Milo?’

 

‘I am yes,’ he confirmed.

 

‘So anywhere close that you want to go to?’ I asked.

 

‘Don’t try to cater to me, I can usually find stuff anywhere.  It’s not quite as hard being a vegetarian these days, now it’s the vegans who struggle.’

 

‘Yea but it’s getting a lot easier for vegans too, which is cool.  As for lunch, any suggestions you might have would be very helpful or we’ll end up at like McDonalds.’

 

‘Well I know a few places close.’

 

‘Cool.  Pick one and we’ll go there,’ Dustie said.

 

‘Alright.’


	81. The Perks Of Being a Wallflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, so sorry for the delay! Life happened, the flu, and my laptop deciding that it no longer wants to be portable! Thank you to all those who have left Kudos and comments and I'm sorry for making you wait so long for an update! I will try not to let it happen again, but there is a cyclone on it's way so, not sure how much I'll be able to get done in the next week if we end up having to evacuate. But I will update two chapters today! Enjoy and I will be back soon, I promise!

We ended up at a place called The Butchers Daughter, which was a very odd name for a place that sold vegetarian and vegan food, but they also had some sort of market and they did do meat dishes as well. It was a cool place, kind of catered to everyone, and had delicious looking food at a reasonable price, couldn’t really ask for better.

Dustie and I had worn dresses to the beach, so we simply through them over top of our swimsuits, and were ready to eat. Milo had it just as easy, putting on a shirt and being good to go.

The place was only a couple streets over, so we’d walked from the beach, stopping at the cars to deposit our towels and grab wallets. Milo insisted on paying for us, which was really nice of him, but completely unnecessary. What was with famous guys and paying for everything?

We’d chatted over our meals about life, family, work, and basically just gotten to know each other. I wanted to give them time alone to get to know each other and maybe for Milo to ask Dustie out, but I didn’t really know where to go or what to do here, so I did my best to steer the conversation away from myself any time that it veered in my direction. I was doing a pretty good job too, I was trying to stay out of the conversation without appearing to be doing so. So far, so good.

We were currently walking back towards the beach, ice cream cones in hand. It had been decided that we needed something cold and sweet after lunch, hence ice cream. It gave me a good excuse to not engage too much in the conversation, if I appeared to be focused on my frosty treat.

‘You ok back there Danni? You’re awfully quiet,’ Dustie commented not a moment later.

I swallowed my bite of ice cream before replying.

‘Sorry, just a little focused on my salted caramel chocolate right now.’

‘Evidently,’ Dustie eyed me suspiciously.

Ok, maybe I wasn’t being so subtle.

‘Look I can’t properly enjoy my ice cream and converse at my normal level.’

‘I seriously doubt that. I have not once in my life, seen you not be able to eat and hold a full on conversation.’

‘Just because I am trying to have manners and not talk through a mouthful of ice cream, I’m getting some kind of third degree. Jeeeez,’ I whined theatrically.

‘Ok my bad. Sorry. Go back to enjoying your ice cream,’ she smirked.

‘Thank you.’

We continued walking until we were back at the carpark by the beach. I gathered everyone napkins and headed for a trash can, I deliberately picked one that was slightly further away and took my time walking there and back. If there was going to be a time when Milo might ask out Dustie, it’d be now, so fingers crossed I’d provided them enough privacy for that to happen.

‘Danni, when is Pete back?’ Dustie asked when I made my way back over to them.

‘Thursday morning. Why’s that?’ I asked.

‘Well I was just saying to Dustie that maybe the three of us and Pete, could go out to dinner when he gets back,’ Milo supplied.

‘Oh ok. I don’t see why not. I’m sure Pete will be fine with that. I’ll confirm with him tonight and let you know.’

‘Cool. Thursday or Friday night work well for me, so either on is fine,’ Milo confirmed.

‘No problem. Do you want to put your number in my phone so I can let you know?’ I asked.

‘Yes sure,’ he shrugged and took my phone from my outstretched hand, quickly inputing his digits.

‘Cool, I’ll send you a text now so you have my number too,’ I said as I did exactly thta.

A second later I heard his phone let out a small ding to indicate a new message.

‘Cool I’ll save your number now,’ Milo smiled.

While he was busy adding me into his contacts , I gave Dustie a look as if to say, ‘Hey give him your number or something!’. She glared back at me as if to say, yea, yea I will, just butt out.

‘Hey, what’s your number?’ Milo asked looking at Dustie.

He was clearly on the same page as I was, and wasn’t about to miss this opportunity, thank god for that because Dustie seemed to be more than slightly a little helpless in this situation.

Dustie prattled off her number and Milo diligently sent her a text so she’d also have his number. Progress! Maybe this would be the start of a beautiful romance, perhaps an epic romance, or maybe something a little more casual. Either way, it would be good for both of them.

‘It was really nice meeting you both.’

‘You too,’ Dustie and I said at once.

‘I’ve got to head out now, life’s calling unfortunately.’

‘Yea we’re going to head home now too, half a day at the beach is quite enough,’ Dustie replied.

‘Amen sister friend,’ I added.

‘I had fun. And I hope to see you both for dinner later this week.’

‘We’ll see what we can do,’ Dustie teased.

‘That’s all I ask. See ya later.’

‘Bye,’ we both replied.

We watched Milo walk to his car and get in, cranking the a.c. on and rolling the windows down. He waved at us as he drove out of the car park. Once he was out of site, we turned to each other, clasped hands, and squealed at the top of our lungs, jumping around in a circle, like girls half our age.

‘Oh my God! Dustie!’

‘I know!’

‘He seems to really like you!’

‘I know!’

‘Oh my God! This is so exciting!’

‘I know!’

‘You know what this means, don’t you?’

‘Time to hit the mall?’ she queried.

‘Time to hit the mall!’ I confirmed.

We got in the car, cranked the a.c., rolled the windows down, and peeled out of the car park, heading for the mall.

‘Wait!’ I suddenly cried out.

‘What?’ Dustie asked worried, quickly finding somewhere to stop temporarily.

‘This is a special occasion, not just any dress is going to cut it.’

‘Ok so what are you thinking?’

‘I’m thinking we need to get you something high end, maybe something off rodeo drive?’ I replied.

‘Uh..not that I don’t love the idea, but how in the hell am I going to afford anything off rodeo drive?’

‘Just leave that to me.’

‘Babe, I love you, but please don’t ask Pete to pay for a fancy dress for me.’

‘I’m not.’

‘Then how am I buying a dress?’ she asked sceptically.

‘I’m not asking Pete to buy you a fancy dress. I’m asking him to buy us fancy dresses.’

‘How is that any better?’

‘It just it. And besides, you know I hate how Pete wants to pay for everything, but in this instance, I’ll happily accept if it means getting you all fancied up and maybe even getting you laid,’ I laughed.

‘Amen sister friend,’ Dustie replied with a laugh.

To - Petey Pie <3  
Dinner with Milo and Dustie on Thursday night?

From - Petey Pie <3  
Absolutely!!

To - Petey Pie <3  
Awesome! I have a favour to ask.

From - Petey Pie <3  
If it’s what I think, check your wallet.

To - Petey Pie <3  
What? Why?

From - Petey Pie <3  
Just check it!

I was a little confused but I did as he said. I grabbed my wallet from my bag and opened it. At first I didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, then I noticed that there were two cards in one slot. I grabbed out both, one of which was my credit card, the other was Pete’s credit card!

‘Did Pete leave you his credit card?!’ Dustie exclaimed.

‘Apparently so,’ I mumbled.

‘Why?’

‘I have no idea, but he obviously expected me to want it at some stage, or he had planned on asking me to get him something, or myself something. I don’t know, but it’s worked out in our favour,’ I smiled over at Dustie.

‘Yea it really did. Is that the same one he got you to use the other day?’

‘No. This one is different.’

‘Huh.’

‘What?’

‘How many credit cards does he have?’

‘Apparently at least two.’

‘Oh to be rich.’

‘I’d say.’

‘You’d better thank him.’

‘Yes, right, let me just do that.’

To - Petey Pie <3  
OMG! How on earth did you know? And why would you even think to leave me your cc?

From - Petey Pie <3  
I figured that you two would want to get dresses and stuff for the double date. It was a just in case sort of thing.

To - Petey Pie <3  
Well thank you. You’re amazing did you know that?

From - Petey Pie <3  
You’re very welcome. I’ve been told, but it’s always nice to hear. Now, go get yourselves some beautiful dresses, shoes, whatever you want.

To - Petey Pie <3  
I love you

From - Petey Pie <3  
I love you too. Talk to you later.

To - Petey Pie <3  
Talk soon

‘Ok so we’ve got permission to get dresses, shoes, and anything else we need for date night.’

‘Wow really?’

‘Really.’

‘I’m going to have to thank that man of yours, or let you do it for me in the bedroom.’

‘I’d rather you just say thanks, so that when I thank him in the bedroom, I’m not thinking about you,’ I laughed.

‘Fair enough. So? Rodeo Drive?’

‘Rodeo Drive!’


	82. Apologies

We spent a good couple hours on Rodeo Drive, trying on outfit after outfit, and once those were chosen, trying on shoes, looking at clutch purses, and even browsing through the jewellery.

I’d decided against getting another pair of shoes, Pete had already bought me three pairs and one of them would go perfectly with the dress I’d chosen. I did however, find a beautiful clutch purse that was just perfect, so I’d gotten that. I’d opted against jewellery, due to my metal allergies, but had ensured that Dutie at least looked, even if she ultimately decided not to buy anything.

Dustie had also found a gorgeous dress, killer heels, and a similar clutch to the one I’d chosen. All in all, a very successful shopping trip, thanks in large part to Pete’s generosity.

‘I still feel bad spending that much on a dress, shoes, and clutch, especially considering it’s not my money,’ Dustie said as we got in the car.

‘I know exactly what you mean. You know I’ve been uncomfortable with it from the beginning, but Pete wants to do these things, so I’ve decided to let him, only sometimes, and this was one of those times that I decided it was ok.’

‘I guess so.’

‘Think of it this way. Act as if it was me paying for it all, then you won’t feel nearly as bad considering how much money you’ve spent on me over the years.’

‘That helps actually.’

‘There you go then,’ I smiled at her.

‘So are you going to text Milo to let him know that we’re on for dinner?’

‘I figured I’d let you tell him.’

‘Oh, ok I guess I can do that.’

‘Yes you can. He likes you, you clearly like him, let him know we’re on, and it might lead to a text convo, or even phone call. The more time you two spend talking to each other, the better.’

‘Yea you’re right. Ok I’ll text him when we get home.’

‘Good idea.’

* * * *

That night we were sitting down watching a movie on the T.V. and I kept looking over at Dustie and realizing she was glued to her phone, cute smile on her face, fingers flying over the keyboard.

‘How’s Milo?’

‘Huh? What?’

‘I said, how’s Milo?’

‘Oh uh, yea he’s good.’

‘I’d wager better than good, if that goofy smile you’re wearing is anything to go by,’ I teased her.

‘I do not have a goofy smile!’

‘You do too. You look like a teenager texting their crush.’

‘I do not!’

‘Yes, you do. Trust me on this, I know that smile. It’s the same smile I wear when Pete texts me cute things.’

‘Fine you got me.’

‘So?’

‘So?’

‘What’s he saying that has you grinning like an idiot?’

‘He was just saying that he’s looking forward to our dinner, and that he wished it was sooner than Thursday night.’

‘Well that’s adorable, I now understand your face,’ I giggled.

‘Oh shut up!’ Dustie cried, throwing a cushion at my head.

‘Hey!’ I exclaimed, ‘No throwing things!’

‘It was a pillow, you’ll survive,’ she rolled her eyes at me.

‘Not the point! Anyway, you’re missing the movie,’ I pointed at the screen.

‘What are we watching anyway?’

‘I have no idea but that guy, is a doctor or something, and he’s trying to stop an outbreak, I don’t really know what the hell is happening, but it’s got a lot of gore so far. It seems almost like a zombie movie, but I’m not really sure if it is.’

‘I’m guessing this was a straight to T.V movie considering I haven’t recognised a single actor so far.’

‘A safe bet, yes.’

Dustie’s attention was already back on her phone.

‘Seriously! Tell Milo you are busy with your beautiful niece, who is only here for another few days, and she needs your attention.’

‘God ok! You are like a whiny child tonight. If Pete wasn’t currently playing, I know you’d be talking to him, besides, it’s not my fault you’ve spent so little time with me so far.’

‘That’s not fair! I checked with you, to see if it was ok for me to spend time with Pete, you said it was.’

‘Because he makes you happy. I wasn’t about to get in the way of that!’

‘You should’ve been honest with me.’

‘And how would you have felt? Torn between me and Pete? That wouldn’t have been fair on you. Pete wanted to spend time with you, and you with him. If I’d said I wanted to spend more time with you, either you’d have been texted Pete the entire time, or Pete would have come with us.’

‘I...you’re right,’ I replied looking down at my hands, ‘I’m sorry Dustie, I really am. I shouldn’t have prioritised Pete over you guys, that’s not fair. You’re my family, you should take precedence.’

‘Danni, I’m not trying to be mean, and I don’t need an apology, I get it, I really do. New love is exciting, you want to spend time with that person, even if it means not seeing other people, and you have actually done a pretty good job of seeing all of the family, yes Pete has been there most of the time, but we don’t blame you. We all like to see you happy. But maybe before he gets back, you should spend some real quality time with grandpa?’

‘Yea I can do that. And I am sorry, not just for spending so much time with Pete, but also for nagging you to get off your phone. That wasn’t fair. I guess, I’m just not used to doing things by myself anymore, I don’t know what to do with myself, when I have only me for company.’

‘I forgive you babe. I understand what you mean. It was like that when I separated from Alex, I had to learn who I was again, what I liked to do, how to be by myself. You’ll get there. And even if I’m texting Milo, I’m still here with you, and I will try to not get too engrossed in my phone.’

‘Thanks,’ I smiled at her.

We settled back in to watch the movie, still having no idea what we were watching, or even what it was called. Oh well, some of the best movie’s I’d ever seen had been low budget, straight to T.V. movies.

‘Holy shit! Did his eye just..’

‘Explode!? Yes, yes it did!’ I responded.

‘Well this is certainly an interesting movie!’

‘I told you it was, you just weren’t paying enough attention before.’

‘Well I’m paying attention now. Oh My God! What is happening?’

‘I’m going to hazard a guess that the “vaccine” is not working and is in fact killing all these people.’

‘Yup, seems about right! Are they working on a cure for those already sick?’

‘Well yes, but judging by how the vaccine is going, I’m not holding out a lot of hope.’

‘He’s a prety shit doctor.’

‘I don’t know if that’s fair, I mean he’s working under pretty stressful conditions, and dealing with something completely new, I think any doctor would have a hard time trying to come up with a cure or vaccine. It’s really trial and error, and unfortunately the first trial did not go so well. It’s not as if they can test on rats or anything, they don’t even if the virus can spread across species yet.’

‘What do they know about it?’

‘Basically just that it’s a virus and that it spreads through the air, which is why they need a vaccine because it’s spreading really fast.’

‘Not really a lot to go on.’

‘No, no it’s not. They’ve got a sample of the virus and they’re trying to see if any known drugs, vaccines, etc. can kill it, but so far no luck. They took the virus and made the vaccine, thinking that the dose was low enough for the body to build up an immunity to it, but uhhh well you saw how well that worked.’

‘Yea not good because isn’t a vaccine usually a dead virus?’

‘Yes usually, hence why this probably didn’t go so well.’

‘So a shit doctor then.’

‘Well yes, he should have known better about that, but if you can’t sufficiently kill the virus to make a vaccine, I guess you try other methods.’

‘Yea but that was risky no matter what, and it seemed to be a bit worse than the virus alone.’

‘Yea well he mixed it with something, I can’t remember what, that was a big ass mistake.’

‘Is it possible that he’s like a bad guy?’

‘Well,’ I thought for a moment, ‘anything's possible. They don’t know how the outbreak started so I guess someone could have released it, maybe doctor here.’

‘My money’s on that. Almost guaranteed he’s a big environmentalist who thinks that the only way the earth can recover is a mass extinction type event, so he basically created his own.’

‘Not a bad idea, not the extinction thing, but that you think that’s his motives,’ I clarified after I saw the horrified look on Dusties face.

‘I was about to say, since when are you for genocide?’

‘Never, never is the answer to that one,’ I laughed.

‘Good. I was really worried for a second.’

‘Like I would ever be on board with something crazy like that, come on.’  
‘I know, I know, it was just the way you said that.’

‘Yea probably not the best choice of words I’ll admit.’

‘No definitely not. Good to know you aren’t a genocidal maniac!’

‘Thanks, good to not be one.’


	83. Nightmare Fuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have currently written. It's not the end, but it does mean it will be a little bit (hopefully not more than a week) until I get the next chapter up.

‘Ha! I knew it!’

‘Yea you called it alright. Genocidal maniac trying to help the planet by killing millions of people,’ I agreed.

‘It just didn’t make sense that he would create a vaccine with the live virus and give it to people, and before even doing proper testing on the virus itself.’

‘When you’re right, you’re right.’

‘Woah is that the time?’

‘Uhhh my phone’s saying midnight, so yea I guess it is.’

‘I’ve gotta get up in six hours to go into the office for the morning. Wow that movie was way longer than I thought it was.’

‘Yea well when you have to deal with ads, it adds a considerable amount of time. I think sleep is in order.’

‘Yea, I’ll see you in the morning, if not when I get home, shouldn’t be too long after midday.’

‘Sounds good. Night Dustie.’

‘Night Danni.’

Dustie switched off the T.V. and headed off to bed, I followed behind her, turning off the living room and hallway lights. I got changed into my pjs and turned off my bedroom light. I had planned on giving Pete a call tonight, but it had gotten late faster than expected and I was feeling pretty tired. I had been texting him for the past couple hours on and off, updating him on the movie, him updating me on how the show went. Normally he’d still be awake, but had crashed pretty hard about half an hour ago, judging by the sudden stopping of his texts. I sent him a quick goodnight text and drifted off to sleep.

* * * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, tears streaming from my eyes. I’d wrenched myself out of a terrible dream. I looked at the clock, five am. It would be six am where Pete was, would he be awake? Maybe. It was worth a try. I hit his contact name, waited a breath, and hit call.

It rung once, twice, three times, four times, I was just about to hang up deciding he must still be asleep when he answered.

‘Hullow?’ came the sleepy greeting.

‘Hey babe, sorry I didn’t mean to wake you. I can call back later.’

‘No, no it’s fine, I’m up,’ his statement was punctuated with a large yawn, ‘what time is it?’

‘A little after five am.’

‘What’s going on? Is something wrong? Why are you awake so early?’

‘I’m fine, I’m ok, nothings wrong. I uhhh, I feel kinda stupid saying this, but I had a really bad dream and I needed to make sure you were ok.’

‘Not stupid, it happens. I’m fine, so is everyone here. Thank you for checking.’

‘Good. I’m so happy to hear that.’

‘What was this dream about?’

‘Uh well. You guys were getting on the tour bus after a show and there was a crazy fan or whatever, who had managed to get on the bus without anyone noticing and uh, well he killed you. All of you. Shot you point blank. No survivors.’

Silence.

‘Babe?’

‘Yea I’m here, sorry I’m here.’

‘Are you ok? Did I freak you out or..?’

‘Yea kinda.’

‘I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to. I just woke up in a panic and,’

‘Danni, Danni, calm down it’s ok. I’m ok, we’re all ok. It just scared me a little because it’s not so far fetched, like most bad dreams. It’s something that, god forbid, could actually happen.’

‘Don’t say that.’

‘Look I don’t like thinking about it, but the reality is, it’s something that could happen and you dreaming about it has kinda freaked me out a little, mostly because I don’t want you to be worried when you don’t need to be. I will make sure that our security team thoroughly check the bus’s before we get on them after the show tonight, and in fact any time we get back on them after being away for any length of time. They always do, but just to make sure.’

‘Thank you,’ I breathed out a sigh of relief.

‘No problem. Now are you going to try to get more sleep?’

‘Yea I think so, I’ve only had about five hours and nothing to do until Dustie gets home after lunch, so a couple more hours wouldn’t go astray.’

‘Ok, you go back to sleep, text me when you wake up. Love you princess.’

‘I love you too Pete.’

I hung up the phone and got myself comfortable once more. I couldn’t help but still be paranoid, but there was nothing more that could be done. I just had to realise it was a crazy dream and nothing more. 

Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream.

* * * *

I woke again almost three hours later, having had no further dreams, be they good or bad. I checked my phone and saw a text from Pete received at 7.30, only twenty minutes ago.

From - My King  
Good morning again my princess. Hope you slept better this time. Give me a call when you wake up. Love you always xoxo

I couldn’t help the huge grin blooming on my face, no matter how bad I was feeling at any given time, even if just from a bad dream, he always knew how to make me smile. I got out of bed, destination kitchen, purpose, coffee. 

Once I had a nice strong cup of coffee in my hand, I called Pete. 

No answer.

Weird. Maybe he’s just busy, or didn’t hear his phone. I decided to try him again in ten minutes.

I walked out to the patio and sat on one of the loungers, enjoying the early morning sun on my skin and the scent of hot coffee wafting up from my mug. It was incredibly peaceful in the early morning hours, not quiet, never that, but peaceful. 

My phone started blaring, destroying that peace. I assumed it was Pete and didn’t bother to check the screen before answering.

‘Hey babe.’

‘Danni?’

‘Patrick?’

‘Yea it’s me.’

‘Where’s Pete?’

‘Danni, there’s been an incident.’

I jumped out of my seat, spilling hot coffee everywhere, but I couldn’t feel the sting, I was panicking.

‘What happened? Is Pete ok?’

‘Danni I need you to breathe. Pete’s in surgery at the Medstar Washington hospital.’

‘PATRICK WHAT HAPPENED!’ I cried.

‘We were out for coffee and as we were getting back to the bus, there was a guy hanging around the bus. Pete seemed a little paranoid and started walking the other way again. The guy followed us and uh, he shot at us and hit Pete.’

‘Oh My God! How bad is it? I’ll get the next flight out!’

‘I’ve already arranged your flight, Brendon should be arriving soon to get you to the airport,’ Patrick explained easily.

 

‘How is he?’

‘Well the doctors are positive but they say that maybe he’s the last of a dying breed.’

‘What? Patrick what does that mean? How’s Pete?’ I all but cried, my anxiety cranked up to a hundred. Patrick wasn’t making any sense and that really wasn’t helping at all.

‘I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me?’ Patrick continued.

‘Patrick! What the hell! Why are you quoting lyrics at me?’

‘There’s been a million before me.’

He started singing, and oddly I could hear the track playing in its entirety in my ear. What was happening? Had I passed out? Was I losing my mind?

I woke with a jolt, still hearing The Last Of The Real One's playing. It took longer than it should’ve for me to realise that the song was coming from my phone. I scrambled to grab my phone from the night stand, answering the call without looking at the screen to see who it was.

‘Hullo?’ I answered in a sleepy but also slightly stressed voice. I could still feel the anxiety from my dream coursing through my veins. The fear was real.

‘Did I wake you princess?’ Pete’s voice broke through my muddled thoughts.

‘Pete?’

‘Who else calls you princess?’

‘No one, no one.’

‘Are you ok? Did I wake you?’ he asked with genuine concern lacing his voice.

‘I uh, yeah, yeah I’m ok and yeah you kinda did, but that’s ok.’

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you but you don’t sound ok. What’s going on?’

‘Just another nightmare,’ I replied easily. I had told him about the nightmares I’d been having since he left. I hadn’t really planned to let him know, but when I called him before five am one morning, he knew there was something wrong and he had no intention of letting me off the hook. It had clearly not been a casual call I was making.

‘Same as always?’ 

‘Basically. I took a call from Patrick saying something had happened and I needed to get there Asap, then he started speaking in song lyrics and I was worried that either he or I were having a stroke, and then I woke up.’

‘I’m guessing the lyrics coincided with your ring tone?’

‘Exactly. God I’m glad you’ll be back today, maybe then my subconscious will stop freaking out on me.’

‘That makes two of us. I’m flattered that your subconscious is so focussed on me, but also kinda freaked out that it keeps trying to injure or kill me in some way. Not to mention how it’s making you feel, I’m not ok with that.’

‘Me either. I’m not even entirely sure why it’s so fixated on that. It’s not like I’ve ever thought about that consciously,’ I replied, turning the thoughts over in my head. I would be a basket case if I spent my life worried about the people I love getting hurt or worse. I had no real answers for why my subconscious was trying its hardest to get me to think about the possibility of Pete being in some sort of serious accident.

‘The mind is a crazy place. I’ve always been interested in learning what crazy ass dreams mean and usually a death is like supposed to represent your mind coming to terms with change.’

‘Well there has been a lot of change in my life lately, and more to come. Doesn’t really explain why my brain wants to hurt you as opposed to say Christian, or even my immediate family. That would make more sense to me, seeings as Christian was such a big part of my life for so long and suddenly he isn’t, and then knowing that I’m not going to be close to my parents and siblings anymore,’ I let out a small sigh, only just realising how big the changes I’d made, and would make, actually were. That could certainly explain why my subconscious was having a freak out.

‘I don’t know I think it makes sense.’

‘How so?’

‘Well if you think about it, I’m the reason for all the major life changes you’ve made, and will make,’ he said it, not to stroke his own ego, but because it was the truth and we both knew it.

‘Oh you’re the reason are you?’ I teased, trying to lighten the mood a little. I didn’t really want to get to deep into my psyche at this hour of the morning, or over the phone for that matter.

‘Who would you be talking to right now if we hadn’t met?’ he asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

‘Christian,’ I sighed.

‘Exactly. And do you think you would have decided to move your life halfway around the world, in under six months, if we weren’t an us?’

I was quiet a moment, turning over the question in my head. ‘No.’ There it was. The truth I’d been shielding myself from, even if unintentionally. This wasn’t something I would’ve ever done, make a huge life change for a guy. It wasn’t in my nature, I was an independent person, I enjoyed my alone time. Sure in relationships any big life changes were discussed with my significant other, and ultimately decided together, but that was different. There had to be give and take in a relationship, there was always another person to consider, their thoughts, feelings, motivations, family and everything else. This was something entirely different. I was moving back to the States. Something I had considered in an abstract way since I was a teenager and old enough to envision my future. But something that never seemed like a real possibility, no matter how much I wanted to make it happen. So while it wasn’t only because of Pete that I was making this move, he was a huge part of the decision, I sure as hell wouldn’t be doing this if I hadn’t met and fallen madly in love with him, at least not now.

‘Danni?’

‘Sorry. I think it just hit me,’ I explained. I had been silent for the entire time I was thinking it all through.

‘The enormity of the situation?’

‘Yea.’

Now it was Pete’s turn to be silent. I could only imagine what he was thinking. Was he worried that I would change my mind? That he had influenced me to do something I didn’t want to do, or wasn’t ready for? Did he regret our relationship? Did he regret moving so quickly? Did he think I did?

‘I don’t regret anything we’ve done, or planned, or will do. And I haven’t changed my mind about moving. I just...I just think I hadn’t...let myself think too hard about my motivations and the implications they bring to the table. I made a decision and rushed headlong into it without pause. I’m not an impulsive person and I guess my subconscious was freaking out because my conscious mind wasn’t.’

‘Do you, uh, do you think things have happened too quickly? Do you want to slow down?’ I could hear the apprehension in his voice.

‘Yes and no.’

‘I’m gonna need more than that.’

‘Yes I think things happened too quickly, or at least quicker than I would normally be comfortable with but no. No I do not want to slow down. I am happy with you. Happier than I’ve ever probably been and I think that’s why I wasn’t freaking out, at least not in a way I was aware of until these nightmares. Yea change is scary, but it’s also exciting. I’ve always been someone who welcomes change, but is also terrified of it and I think my brain was couldn’t understand that I was completely okay with such life altering changes,’ I explained as best I could, hoping he understood.

‘Okay.’

‘Okay?’

‘Okay.

‘Babe I’m gonna need more here.’

‘I understand Danni.’

‘Okaaaay.’

‘I understand because I feel the same way. Things have moved quick, really quick, but I wouldn’t change it for the world and if you’re sure you still want to do this, the being together, moving here..’

‘I am,’ I cut him off.

‘Good because I’m not sure I could handle you telling me this was all a mistake. I would accept it, but I would be broken.’

‘Me too.’

‘I love you Danni.’

‘I love you too Pete.’

We stayed silent for a moment, each relishing the sentiment, knowing it meant more now than it ever had before. It had never been said insincerely, but it seemed to carry more weight now. Knowing how much we could hurt each other, should have made everything lose some of its shine, instead it had solidified how real this was, for both of us.

The doorbell rang, bringing me out of my own thoughts.

‘What time is it?’ I asked getting out of bed and straightening my clothes.

‘A little after seven. Why?’

‘Someone’s at the door.’

‘Little early isn’t it? Where’s Dustie?’

‘I can hear the shower, so I’m assuming in there. Hang on, let me just see who it is,’ I removed the phone from my ear and reached out to open the door.

‘Hey Danni.’

‘Sam,’ I breathed out.

‘In the flesh.’

I stared at him, eyes wide, mouth agape.

‘Can I come in?’

‘Oh uh, yea sure. Uh, make yourself at home, let me just go and change.’

I rushed off to my room, breathing hard, mind whirling.


	84. Lost Memories

Danni! Danni are you there?’ I suddenly heard Pete’s voice coming from my phone, clenched tightly in my hand by my side.

‘Sorry. Sorry, yeah I’m here,’ I hoped he couldn’t hear the light panic in my voice, or how heavy my breathing had become.

‘Who was it?’

‘A blast from the past.’

‘Someone you know?’

‘Somebody that I used to know.’

‘Quoting Gotye.’

‘Unintentionally, but yes.’

‘I’m going to assume an old flame? Though I’m not really sure how that would be possible.’

‘No just a friend. We were friends before I moved, and each time I came back we caught up. We’ve remained, I guess ‘internet friend's’ over the years.’

‘And he just showed up? Did he know you were in the States?’

‘It’s kinda what he does. Yea, I mean I didn’t tell him, but he’ll have seen it on Facebook, or Twitter.’

‘Huh.’

‘What?’

‘Well it’s not even seven in the morning, and he didn’t try to get in touch with you about catching up. It’s just….weird.’

‘Honestly, it’s not that weird for Sam. He’s very...spontaneous. To a fault actually.’

‘If you say so. I’d better let you go but I’ll be back home in a few hours, so I’ll head over once I’ve dropped my things at home.’

‘Ok, can’t wait,’ I smiled wide, even though he could see it.

‘See you soon princess.’

‘See you soon.’

I hung up the phone and quickly got dressed in high waisted shorts and a longline tank top before heading out to the main part of the head. I could smell the aroma of coffee in the air, and knew that Sam had, like many times before, made himself at home.

‘Oh bless you!’ I said when he handed me a steaming cup of coffee.

‘Well considering you opened the door in your pj’s I figured you hadn’t yet had your morning fix.’

‘Accurate assessment.’

I let out a small moan of satisfaction after taking the first sip, blushing when I looked at Sam.

‘Sorry.’

‘No need, I’d just forgotten how much you truly appreciate good coffee.’

‘And good food.’

‘And good food.’

I sat down at the table and took a few more sips of my coffee before looking back at him.

‘So.’

‘So.’

‘I wasn’t expecting you.’

‘I wasn’t expecting to come here, truth be told. It just kinda happened.’

I raised my brow at his explanation, typical Sam. Never had a plan, just did whatever felt right at the time.

‘You do realise it’s not exactly prime visiting hours?’

‘Yea, sorry about that.’

‘What would you have done if I wasn’t up?’

‘Waited outside until I heard movement in the house,’ he shrugged.

‘So basically acted like a stalker?’

‘Pretty much.’

‘Danni can you pour me a cup of coffee? I need to get dressed and head to the office,’ Dustie called as she walked out of the bathroom, robe on, towel drying her hair.

‘Oh! Sam!’

‘Hey Dustie!’ he smiled with a little wave.

‘I didn’t know we’d be seeing you today,’ she smiled but it was somewhat forced. Dustie wasn’t such a huge fan of Sam. I could never really figure out why, and she never acted rude around him, but she also wasn’t her usual happy, friendly self.

‘Didn’t know myself until I was on my way over.’

‘Well you know you're always welcome but I've gotta rush to get to the office this morning and Danni,’ I met her eyes, ‘isn't Pete back in a few hours?’

‘Yup he's gonna come over after dropping his things off. Should be here by eleven Probably.’

‘So we've got a couple hours to catch up,’ Sam answered with a smirk.

‘Sounds good,’ I smiled at him.

I noticed that Dustie didn't seem to want me spending time with Sam but for the life of me, I didn't know why.

‘Well I need to finish getting ready. Danni can you help me find my red shirt?’

‘Oh um sure. I'll be right Back,’ I directed at Sam.

When we got to her room, Dustie closed the door and sighed.

‘What is going on with you? Do you have a problem with Sam?’ I asked.

Dustie sighed, rubbing her hands over her face.

‘So um, you've been friends with Sam since you were little,’ I nodded, still confused. ‘There were a few times from when you were about three until sixish that we uh….caught you and Sam….playing doctor.’

‘Wait! What are you talking about? Why is playing doctor a bad thing? And who “caught" us?’ I was even more confused.

‘Well I guess what I'm trying to say is that we found the two of you naked and uhhh touching each other. In a way kids shouldn't touch each other,’ she explained avoiding eye contact.

I sat staring at her, eyes wide, mouth agape. I had no memory of this. I didn't know how to respond. I could now understand why both Dustie and my mom were a tad frosty towards Sam, he was after all, almost 3 years my senior. 

‘So...what um. I don't.. I don't remember that.’

‘I'm not surprised. You were young But,’ she released a huge sigh, ‘he definitely remembers. He was a lot older than you the last time we found you.’

‘Who's we?’

‘Me and your mom.’

‘Does anyone else know?’

‘Alex. He found you once.’

I felt the blush run hot through my body. I couldn't remember it, but that didn't mean I wasn't embarrassed. 

‘So what are you worried about now?’ I asked. It was the only thing I couldn't quite answer for myself.

‘A repeat performance.’

‘What?’ I cried incredulous.

‘Shh keep your voice down.’

‘Right, sorry. But seriously? You're worried I'm going to “play doctor" with Sam? You do realise I'm an adult and if I wanted to do it, it would be my choice. Not to mention I'm with Pete.’

‘I know all that but...I'm worried about him taking advantage if you.’

‘How would that even happen? Again, I'm an adult.’

‘I see the way he looks at you, the way he's always looked at you. It's….predatory.’

‘Seriously? You think he looks at me like I'm prey?’ I threw my hands in the air.

‘Can you sincerely tell me that you are comfortable around him and have never picked up on any weird vibes from him?’

‘I mean…’ I trailed off thinking about the last time I'd seen him in person. I was fifteen. I'd been incredibly attracted to him, but he'd been forbidden fruit. The friend. Practically an adult. That didn't stop the light flirting we engaged in, the light touches. Nothing sexual, just hand holding, tickling, tucking my hair behind my ear. I remember thinking we might kiss, but my mom walked outside looking for me at the worst possible time. I could vaguely recall the flash of anger I'd seen on his face, but didn't think anything of it. Now I was seeing it in a different light. But had I been uncomfortable around him? Not that I could remember. 

‘The only thing I've ever felt around him is attraction. I guess I hoped he was attacked to me too but figured I was more like a little sister. I never felt weird with him or thought he was acting weird,’ I answered truthfully.

‘Ok well that's...that's something I guess. I can only tell you what we witnessed. He used to watch your every move. Didn't want to be separated from you when you were together. He seemed to get jealous when you had other friend's over, like at your birthdays and such. He tried more than once to walk in on you in the bathroom, he might've been successful once or twice,’ she shrugged. ‘It was just...weird. And you were both so young that we tried to just write it off as kid stuff but we always kept an eye on it, on him.’

I took this new information in.   
‘We were kids. That doesn't explain the current issue. I mean I saw him at fifteen and I don't remember him walking in on me or anything weird like that.’

‘Nothing like that happened but the rest, watching you, following you around, practically glued to your hip and unwilling to share your attention. That was all still there.’

‘We hadn't seen each other in twelve years, he just wanted to catch up, spend time with me in the little time we had together.’

‘All I can tell you is what we saw. I just want you to be careful around him.’

‘I'm not worried about my safety and you shouldn't be either. He's just a friend.’

‘Make sure he knows that.’

‘I will and thank you. I know you're trying to protect me but I swear I'll be fine.’

‘Ok babe. Now I really do have to finish getting ready for work.’

‘Yea and I should probably head back out there. It's been at least ten minutes.’

Dustie smiled at me as I got up. I exhaled loudly when I closed the door behind me. That had been a lot to take in but I was pretty sure she were reading more into the situation than there was. I schooled my features before returning to the living room.


	85. Lost Friends

Half an hour after Dustie had left for work, we were outside enjoying our coffee by the pool.

‘So what are you doing with yourself?’

‘A little of this, a little of that.’

‘Vague as ever I see.’

‘Not vague, mysterious. The ladies love it.’

‘Right must've missed the memo,’ I chuckled in response. 

‘What about you?’

‘A little of this, a little of that.’

‘Haha. Seriously Danni, how's life? How's Christian?’

‘Ah uh. Well I'm no longer with Christian.’

‘Weren't you just at that wedding with him? I wondered why he wasn't here.’

‘I was and even if we were still together, he wouldn't be here. Had to get back for work.’

‘Right. So….’ He raised his brow in question.

‘I ended things with him the day after the wedding.’

‘Woah! What did he sleep with a bridesmaid? Did you sleep with a groomsman?’

‘No, no nothing like that. I kinda just realised that I wasn't happy anymore,’ I shrugged.

‘Ah that sucks. I'm sure you'll find someone who makes you happy,’ he smiled and winked.

‘I uh, already have.’

I saw some emotion flash across his face before he quickly grinned at me wagging his eyebrows.

‘DAMN girl! You move fast. You sure it wasn't a groomsman?’

‘It was not a groomsman,’ I laughed, slapping his arm for good measure.

‘So who then? How do you possibly end a decades long relationship, halfway around the world, and already have a new guy?’

‘Well I met him in Hawaii, on the night of the wedding.’

‘So not a groomsman but you did sleep with someone on the wedding night who wasn't your fiance.’ 

‘Sam! I did not sleep with him that night!’

‘But you wanted to,’ he stated rather than asked.

I looked away. It was true, I had wanted to. A lot. And I felt bad about it, because I was in a committed relationship.

‘There's nothing wrong with having sexual fantasies about someone else. The problem comes from acting on that. You didn't do anything wrong.’

I looked back at him and could tell he was being genuine. I smiled in response.

‘Tell me about this new guy. Was he a friend?’

‘No, not a friend. I'd never met him before but I knew who he was.’

‘So he was what? Friend's of the groom? Family of someone in the wedding party? He wasn't someone's date was he?’

‘No to all the above.’

‘Wait. Was he at the wedding? You said you met him that night.’

‘I did, just not at the wedding. I slipped away to the beach during the reception and he came up behind me asking why I was sitting alone on the beach.’

‘Smooth.’ I looked over to see his appreciative not.

‘Yea I guess it was.’

‘But that doesn't explain how you knew who he was.’

‘You'll probably know him too.’

‘Danni! What the hell?! How would u know him? Just tell me who he is.’ Sam was starting to sound frustrated and maybe a little angry.

‘Pete Wentz.’

Silence.

Long silence.

I looked over to see Sam looking like a stunned fish. I laughed at his comical expression. Eyes bugging out, jaw on the floor.

‘Did you really say Pete Wentz? Are you messing with me? Who the fuck goes to Hawaii, for a wedding, and meets Pete Wentz?’

I raised my hand. ‘Apparently I do.’

‘I feel like I've stepped into an alternate reality.’

‘That makes two of us.’

‘Here I was hoping it might finally be our time and somehow you already have a new man in your life.’

I looked over at him sharply. ‘What?’

‘I thought I might finally have a chance with you.’

‘But you didn't even know I'd left Christian?’

He looked down full tilt. ‘I noticed that you'd both changed your relationship status to single. I kinda put two and two together.’

‘Is that the only reason you're here?’

‘No I wanted to catch up. But it would've been a nice aside.’

‘I had no idea.’

‘Really? I thought it was pretty obvious. Even when we were kids I didn't try to hide it. Mind you I didn't know what I was feeling back then. Only later did I realise it was attraction.’

‘Sam. I.’

‘Hey don't worry about it. You win some, you lose some,’ he shrugged it off nonchalantly. 

Dustie was obviously wrong about him. If he really was jealous or whatever, he wouldn't seem so fine with it.

‘So what did you think if The Last Jedi?’

‘I haven't seen it.’

‘What? Danni! It is part of the best movie series of our generation! How can you not have seen it?’

And thus started a lively debate. Sam trying to convince of the merits of the Star Wars franchise, and me explaining it just wasn't my jam.

****

The next two hours went by quickly. We chatted about everything and nothing. It was nice. I always missed Sam when I left, but it was always short lived. He was a friend, but only when we were near each other. The rest of the time we were friend adjacent. It wasn't because we couldn't be friend's or didn't want to but we had our own lives. There was, of course, the sexual attraction that was, evidently, felt on both sides. That made it weird to maintain any sort of friendship, at least on my end. Maybe it would be different if we'd kept in contact more, or grown up together during our teenage years but we hadn't.

‘Well I'd better get on my way. Places to go, people to see. Plus I assume Pete will be here soon.’

‘Yea he will but that's not an issue,’ I waved away that thought.

‘So he wouldn't be at all worried about you being alone with a guy he's never met?’

‘Nope.’

‘Do you have some sort of open relationship or does he just trust you that much?’

‘The second one.’

‘Huh.’

‘What?’

‘No guy I've ever known, myself included, has ever been okay with his girlfriend being alone with another guy.’

‘He knows we're friend's,’ I shrugged.

‘That's worse.’

‘How is that worse?’

‘Guys and girls can almost never be just friends. They've either been in a relationship with each other at some point, or want to be. And they always have history, a connection. Inside stories and jokes. It can make the most secure guy become clingy and jealous.’

‘Trust me. Pete is good. He trusts me. I know he does.’

‘Okay I believe you. But if it turns out he's not so okay...well I told you so.’

‘Uh huh.’ I shook my head, agree to disagree written all over my face.

I opened the door and we stepped out.

‘It's been great seeing you Danni. When you move back, don't be a stranger.’

‘I won't.’

I pulled him into a quick hug and felt him linger. I extricate myself gently and have his arm a pat.

‘Bye Sam.’

‘Bye Danni.’

He turned and walked in the direction of a car up the street. I watched him get into the car and waved when he honked the horn lightly before pulling away from the curb.

‘So that's Sam.’

‘JESUS!’ 

‘Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you,’ he apologised while walking over to me and laying a sweet kiss on my lips. ‘Hi.’

‘Hi.’ I brought my lips back to his in a searing kiss.

‘Miss me?’ He smirked.

‘Obviously. When did you get in?’

‘About an hour ago.’

‘Why didn't you text when you landed?’

‘I knew you had company.’

‘Company or not, a text would be been nice.’

‘Are you worried about me or worried about me surprising you?’

‘Both. I don't like surprises and am very susceptible to being more scared then surprised.’

‘I've noticed. You tend to have tunnel vision. You didn't even notice me until I spoke.’

‘Wait! How long were you standing there?’

‘Just long enough to see Sam try to prolong that hug,’ he shrugged as if it didn't bother him but his eyes told a different story.

‘Well we haven't seen each other in over a decade,’ I said in way of an explanation.

‘As long as that's all it was.’

‘It was.’

I still had my hands wrapped around his neck so I pulled his lips down to mine. I poured everything into that kiss and felt Pete do the same. I was soon trapped between the wall and his hard body. I could feel him hardening against my belly and the pool of liquid in my underwear.

‘We'd better take this inside before someone calls the cops on us,’ I painted when Pete broke the kiss to suck on the sensitive spot by my ear.

He hoisted me up into his arms bridal style, stepped into the house and kicked the door closed behind us.

We didn't notice Sam watching us from inside his car across the street, nor did we hear a car peeling away from the curb.


	86. Champagne

We spent a good portion of the day wrapped up in each other, making up for out brief time apart.

‘Not that I'm not enjoying this,’ I motioned to our naked bodies, ‘But I'm going to need food if we're planning on a round five.’

‘Fair enough. What do you want?’

‘I was just gonna make a sandwich or something.’

‘You might need a little more than that.’

‘Why? Got some big plans?’

‘Big is right,’ he placed my hand on his rock hard dick.

‘When you're right, you're right.’

He got up and threw on his boxers before padding out to the kitchen. I followed soon after, in underwear and a tank top.

‘Let's see what we have here,’ Pete mused.

‘Not that I don't love you, but you do not have any skills in the kitchen.’

‘Excuse you, I am an excellent cook.’

‘Uh huh. And what is your specialty dish?’

‘Pizza.’

‘Exactly.’

‘What's wrong with pizza?’

‘Nothing. Pizza is good, great even, but it's not a specialty dish.’

‘I beg to differ.’

‘I know you do babe. Now shift your ass and let me figure out what to make.’

‘So unappreciative.’

‘Not at all. You have many strengths, cooking is not one of them.’

‘Fine. Fine. What are you thinking of making?’

‘Pasta probably. It's filling and good for replenishing energy.’

‘Which is exactly what we need.’

‘Precisely.’

‘Pizza would've had the same effect.’

‘Yes but with added grease which just causes lethargy, at least for me.’

‘Good point.’

‘Now, let me cook.’

* * * *

I was just finishing up the pasta, spinach, feta, and mushroom, when the door opened.

‘Lucy! I'm home!’ Dustie called. ‘You getting ready yet? Oh. No. No you aren't. Hey Pete,’ she smirked when she walked into the kitchen.

‘Hey Dustie.’

‘Had a good day then?’

‘Yup,’ I answered.

‘Not that it's not great to come home to a hot, under clothed guy, and a delicious smelling home cooked meal, but we've got that date tonight and you're not my hot guy.’

‘Fuck, I completely forgot it was tonight,’ I replied.

‘You clearly had other things on the brain, you're forgiven, but we're supposed to be at the restaurant in two hours, so move your ass kid.’

‘Right. I'll just put this in the fridge.’

‘I'm gonna head home to change,’ Pete added, ‘What's the dress code for tonight?’

‘Uhhhhh well I guess not formal but not casual,’ I responded.

‘Got it.’

We walked into my room, Pete to get dressed, and me to start getting ready.

‘Do you want me to pick you up?’

‘No, Milo’s picking Dustie up, so I'll hitch a ride.’

‘You sure you want to third wheel their first date?’

‘Fuck, you've got a point. Hang on a sec.’

‘Dustie!’

‘Bath room.’

‘I'm going to get ready at Pete's, we'll meet you there okay?’

‘Yup. No problem just don't be late because of all the hot sex.’

‘I'll try. See you there.’

‘Bye babe.’

‘Right, getting ready at your place. Let me grab what I need real quick.’

‘Take your time.’

‘I will not. I've only got 2 hours to get ready, including a shower.’

‘My bad. What can I grab?’

‘Dress bag from the closet, it's on the left. No peeking. And those lace heels you got me.’

‘On it.’

I grabbed some clothes for tomorrow, knowing I'd be staying at Pete's, and my hair tools, and makeup.

‘Okay, I think that's it. Let's boogey.’

Pete got us back to his place in record time and the second the door was open I shot upstairs toward the shower.

‘I call your shower,’ I yelled.

‘I kinda thought we'd shower together.’

‘I'd love that but there is zero time for that right now.’

‘Your loss.’

‘Don't I know it.’

I spent fifteen minutes in the shower and then an hour doing my hair and makeup. Leaving myself fifteen minutes to get dressed and out the door. Easy peasy. 

I walked out into the bedroom to see Pete dressed and ready. He'd opted to use the other shower while I'd hogged his bath room.

I whistled my appreciation. He was wearing dark jeans over black boots, a white shirt, and a charcoal jacket with satin lapels.

‘DAMN babe, you clean up good.’

‘As you already know. You look beautiful.’

‘I'm not even dressed yet.’

‘Still beautiful.’

I placed a sweet kiss to his lips before going to the closet where he'd hung my dress up. I quickly slipped it on and strapped on my heels.

‘What do you think?’ I asked pirouetting.

‘I think I want to see it crumpled on the floor later.’

‘That good?’

‘Oh yeah.’

I'd chosen a sleeveless, black dress with sheer lace on the bodice and an open back. It was form fitting and stopped mid thigh.

‘I think I'm going to be beating guys away from you all night.’

‘Exactly what I was going for.’

He pulled me in for a drugging kiss, leaving me breathless and wanting more.

‘Let's get this over with so I can rip that dress off you.’

‘I'm really looking forward to that but try to behave at dinner.’

‘I make zero promises.’


	87. Real Friends

So Milo, what's it like being an actor?’ Pete asked after introductions were made and the food was ordered.

‘Probably similar to being a rock star, if not quite as exciting.’

‘You act as if you weren't in One Tree Hill,’ I teased.

‘Ugh. I try to forget about that. I am not an actor.’

‘I know babe, but at least you have a successful career outside of acting.’

‘Yea I'd never have been able to make a living out of acting,’ he laughed.

‘It can't have been that bad,’ Milo mused.

‘They got me to act turned on by one of the characters quoting my own song lyrics to me.’

‘Ouch.’

‘Yea.’

‘Sounds more like bad writing and direction than bad acting.’

‘Thanks but it was all bad. I was even playing myself and it felt so unnatural.’

‘Acting really isn't for everyone,’ Milo replied.

‘Preaching to the choir.’

‘Not to make it weird but I'm kind of a big fan. I try to make it to all your L.A. shows.’

‘Not weird at all. I have to say I'm kind of obsessed with This Is Us.’

‘Look at them, fangirling over each other,’ Dustie teased.

‘I know! It's kind of adorable.’

‘Excuse me. We are not adorable, we're far too masculine to be called adorable.’

‘Pete's right. We're not animals, or babies, or baby animals. Those are things you can refer to as adorable. We're….ruggedly handsome,’ Milo added.

‘Exactly.’

‘Sorry guys, but you're adorable,’ I shrugged.

‘Preach!’ Dustie added.

‘We'll have to agree to disagree,’ Milo replied.

‘Whatever floats your boat,’ I teased.

‘Usually water,’ he replied.

‘Ha. I see you've got jokes.’

‘What can I say? I'm a multi talented guy.’

‘So it would seem.’

‘So how's the tour going man?’ Milo returned to his conversation with Pete.

‘So this seems like a bromance in the making,’ I whispered to Dustie.

‘If I was a less secure woman, I'd be a little jealous.’

‘Oh me too, but it's good. If things keep moving in this direction, for both of us, it'll be good knowing they get along.’

‘Amen sister friend.’

‘What are you two nattering about?’ Pete asked.

‘First off, we don't natter. Secondly, just girl talk.’

‘My bad. Why do I get the feeling that we don't want to know,’ Pete gestured to himself and Milo.

‘Because you'd be correct.’

‘What are you two scheming?’

‘Dual weddings,’ I dead panned.

Milo inhaled water while Pete broke into full laughter.

‘Danni!’ Dustie whacked my arm.

‘Yeeees?’ I asked innocently. 

‘First date here. Stop scaring the poor guy!’

‘I'm only teasing. Besides a dual spring wedding would be beautiful.’

‘Danni!’

‘Calm your tits, I'm kidding!’

‘You'd better be. Jesus I think you almost gave them both heart attacks,’ she motioned to the guys.

‘They'll be fine. Besides, Pete knows what I'm like.’

‘That's true,’ Pete interjected.

‘But Milo doesn't,’ Dustie added.

‘Truuuueeee. My bad dude, you'll learn soon enough that I use sarcasm a lot.’

‘Noted.’

Our food arrived and broke the remaining tension, not that it was tense, maybe just awkward. I felt bad but awkward was kind of where I lived. I'd have to remember that Milo really didn't know me and try not to completely scare him off. Jeez. Watching my p’s and q’s was not something I was good at, I was always good for a joke, sarcasm, and was blunt as hell. If Milo couldn't handle that, things probably weren't going to progress for him and Dustie. Where do you think I got it from? Not my mama.

‘So, Danni, how long are you here for?’

‘I'm leaving on Saturday.’

‘Oh wow. That's soon,’ Milo replied.

‘Yea it really is.’

I looked sadly at Pete, who squeezed my thigh lightly under the table, letting me know he too wasn't looking forward to it, but that it'd be ok.

‘But you're moving here, right?’

‘That is the plan, yes.’

‘Well that's cool. I'm sure your family and Pete are happy about that.’

‘We are,’ Dustie and Pete answered simultaneously.

‘It would appear so,’ I chuckled.

‘Uh Danni?’ Dustie said worriedly.

‘Hmmmm?’ I asked through a mouthful of food.

‘Uh. Sam's here.’

‘What?’ I whisper-yelled.

‘Uh yeah. Two o'clock, three tables over.’

I pretended to be looking for a waiter as I cast my eyes in that direction.

‘What the fuck is he doing here?’ I asked no one in particular.

‘If I had to guess, I'd say spying on you,’ Dustie replied.

‘What the hell! He wasn't weird earlier, like at all.’

‘Maybe not, but remember, before today you had no idea that he ever acted weird towards you.’

‘True but that just meant today was the first time I knew what to look for. There was nothing.’

‘Maybe not before, but this,’ she gestured in his direction, ‘is definitely up there on the weird scale.’

‘I feel like I've missed something,’ Pete interjected.

‘Me too,’ Milo added.

‘I thought Sam was a childhood friend?’

‘He was, is I mean. But...Uh Well Dustie told me some stuff this morning when he showed up.’

‘What kind of stuff? Should I be worried about you?’

‘Potentially,’ Dustie replied.

‘No. You don't,’ I glared at her, ‘I'm sure it's just a coincidence.’

‘That he's here, alone, at the same time as us, after seeing you today for the first time in fifteen years?’ Dustie asked, clearly trying to get me to see how crazy it sounded.

‘Stranger things have happened. I'm just going to...go talk to him.’

‘Be careful,’ Dustie said as I went to get up.

‘What exactly do you think is going to happen? We're in a crowded restaurant and he's my friend.’

‘I know. Just, be careful.’

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Sam’s table, leaning my hip against it.

‘Fancy seeing you here.’

‘Danni! Hi! I didn't even see you. Small world! What are you doing here?’

‘Double date with Dustie. What are you doing here?’

‘Just enjoying a nice meal.’

‘Alone?’

‘Why not?’

‘Idunno. I guess it's just not the usual.’

‘You know me Danni. I never do the usual.’

‘This is true. I'd invite you to eat with us but, this is a first date for Dustie and Milo.’

‘Hey I'm quite happy in my own Danni, but thank you. Have a good night.’

‘You too Sam.’

I walked back to the table, taking my seat with a flourish.

‘He's just here for dinner. Didn't even realise we were here.’

‘Uh huh,’ Dustie replied suspiciously.

‘It's true. He seemed really surprised to see me.’

‘Okay hun, I believe you.’

‘Thank you. Now can we get back to this delicious meal?’


	88. Real Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story took a very unexpected turn on me, and on y'all. So it'll be longer than expected but hopefully not by too much.
> 
> I'm going to see FOB live on Wednesday and I'm so so so excited!!

Excuse me for a minute,’ I said to the table, some time after dessert.

I got up and headed for the bathroom.

I walked out the bathroom door and smack into a very firm chest. I looked up expecting to see Pete, only it wasn't Pete. It was Sam. I'd kept tabs on him for most of the night and thought he'd left more than thirty minutes ago.

‘Oh Sam, hey. You know this is the ladies room right?’

‘I do.’

‘I uh..I was just heading back to the table, I thought you'd left?’

‘Nope.’

‘Did you need to talk or something?’

‘Something.’

I didn't have time to guess at his meaning when I felt myself forced back into the bathroom and heard the click of the door. 

‘Sam? What's going on?’

‘This,’ he replied smashing his mouth against my own. His hands were a vice on my forearms, and I couldn't pull away. So I did the next best thing and kneed him in the groin. 

He broke away from me clutching himself and groaning in pain.

‘What the fuck Sam? What the fuck was that?’ I asked angrily.

‘Don't act like you didn't want it, I know you did.’

‘I didn't. I'm here in a date, with my boyfriend. What the hell!’

‘Oh come on! That guy? He's nothing. He's using you! You're just another rock star, groupie conquest to him.’

‘That's not true. You know nothing about him, or me!’

‘That's crap! I've known you since we were kids.’

‘Yea when you apparently sexually assaulted me!’

‘Bullshit! You wanted it then and you want it now!’

‘I was a CHILD! I didn't know what was going on!’

‘Didn't stop you from enjoying it,’ he smirked.

‘Get out of my way,’ I said evenly, ‘and don't try to contact me ever again.’

‘You're not going anywhere.’

His vice grip returned to my arm and I heard a loud crack before everything went dark.

* * * *

I woke slowly, noticing first the aching in my head, second the restraints on my wrists and ankles. The third this being the smell. It was awful, like old sweat and urine, mixed with decay. Where the fuck was I?

I cracked an eye, it was dark. I gave myself a few minutes for my eyes to adjust before looking around myself.

Concrete walls on all four sides, a heavy metal door to the left, no windows. Basement. I was on a filthy mattress, with innumerable stains that I didn't want to think about. My arms were chained above my head,on the wall, and my ankles were chained to the floor. 

I tested my restraints, enough slack to sit up, but that was it.

‘It won't work.’

‘What?’ I spun my head to the right, to where the voice had come from. What I'd assumed was a pile of dirty rags, was a person peering at me.

‘You won't be able to break free.’

‘I uh. How long have you been here?’

‘What date is it?’

‘July twelfth, maybe the thirteenth.’

‘Then about four months.’

‘What? Four months? Where are we? Is it just us? Who did This?’

‘I don't know where we are, currently yes, but there have been three other girls, and I only knew him as John.’

‘What happened to the other three?’ I asked, already knowing the answer.

‘Nothing good.’

‘How um. How did you meet John?’

‘I'd seen him around a few times, at bars and stuff, he hit on me, I declined, then I woke up here.’

My memory finally kicked in. Dinner. Sam. Bathroom.

‘This John, is he around six foot, medium build, brown hair, blue eyes?’

‘That's him.’

‘Sam,’ I whispered.

‘Every girl seems to call him a different name. Sam’s just the latest in a long line of aliases.’

‘No. It's his real name. I've known him since we were kids.’

‘You're friend's with that monster?’

‘I didn't know he was a monster. Before today I hadn't seen him in fifteen years. I. I didn't know he was…’

‘It's okay. I get it. I'm Tamara by the way.’

‘Danni.’

‘Nice to meet you Danni. Well, I mean..’

‘I get it. It would be nice, if we weren't...here.’

‘Yeah.’

* * * *

‘Have you found him?’ I yelled at the cop.

‘Ma'am, calm down. We are doing everything we can at this time.’

‘It's not enough! That man took my niece!’

‘We don't know that for sure.’

‘The hell we don't!’ Pete added his voice to the argument.

‘Sir, I understand you're angry, and scared for your girlfriend, but it's possible she left willingly.’

‘Willingly my ass! SOMEONE reported seeing a man, matching the description we gave you, carrying a woman out the back door.’

‘We are still looking into that claim. We can't confirm that it's at all accurate.’

‘This is fucking bullshit!’ Pete yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

‘We've checked Sam’s last known address, no one lives there, or has in a long time. No one has seen him since last night. We've got an APB out on his car. We're doing all we can.’

‘It's not enough,’ Pete whispered, on the verge of tears.

‘Come on Pete, come sit down,’ I steered him towards the seating area.

‘I can't. I can't lose her.’

‘You won't. We won't. We will find her.’

‘What if it's too late?’

‘I've called Alex, he's got sway, he will do everything he can to find Danni. He won't rest until she's safe.’

‘I feel so…’

‘Helpless.’

‘Yeah.’


	89. Dead On Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I went to FOB a week ago then promptly got sick! So 2 chapters today!

‘How are my girls today?’ Sam cooed as he entered what I'd begun to think of as a dungeon.

‘Nothing?’

‘Fuck you!’ I spat at him.

‘Now, now kitten. That's not very nice!’

‘You've kidnapped me and chained me up in a fucking basement!’

‘Not happy with your accommodations?’

‘Of course not! What the fuck happened to you Sam?’

‘Nothing happened to me. This is who I am Danni.’

‘You're sick!’

‘No name calling or I'll have to punish you and I don't want to tarnish that beautiful skin.’

‘Fuck off!’

‘I warned you.’ He walked over and slapped me across the face, hard, causing my head to snap to the left.

‘Is that all you've got Sammy?’ I spat blood out of my mouth onto his pants.

‘Don't call me that?’

‘What? Sammy? Why not? It's such a cute name, Sammy.’

Another slap. This one even harder.

‘Think I hit I nerve.’

‘Just for that, no food. For either of you.’

He picked up the tray he'd walked in with a retreated back out the door.

‘You shouldn't antagonize him,’ Tamara whispered.

‘So what? I should just shut up and take it?’

‘Yes.’

‘No. FUCK THAT! I'm not going to make this easy for him. I'm going to fight him every step.’

‘Others have tried. It didn't end well.’

‘I have an advantage.’

‘What's that?’

‘I know him. I know all his buttons.’

‘You just told me you hadn't seen him in fifteen years before yesterday?’

‘True but insecurities don't disappear. They mutate, but they stay.’

* * * *

‘Alex, is there any news?’ I asked.

‘No. Not yet. But we've got the best detectives on the case. We know who we're looking for, we just have to wait for him to surface.’

‘And if he doesn't?’

‘He will. Why don't you go home and get some sleep Pete? You've been up for 28 hours at this point.’

‘I can't. I can't leave.’

‘Pete, hun, you need to sleep,’ Dustie tried to reason.

‘So do you.’

‘I know. Why don't we both go to my place, get a couple hours sleep and come back?’

‘I can't.’

‘Pete you've gotta sleep. We're doing no good like this.’

‘It's not that. I can't be there knowing she's not there. Knowing she was alone with him there.’

‘Holy shit!’

‘What?’

‘She was there alone with him.’

‘Yea I know,’ I replied dejected.

‘No. You don't get it. He was at my house. He touched things. We haven't been back since before dinner. His prints and even DNA will be everywhere!’

‘Holy FUCK! Would that help?’ I asked looking to Alex.

‘Yea, especially if he's in the system under an alias. I'll send a team to your house,’ he said the last to Dustie.

‘Why don't we get a couple rooms at a hotel close?’ Dustie suggested.

‘Yeah. Yeah let's do it. Where's Milo?’

‘I sent him home a couple hours ago. I'm texting him updates, not that there have been any yet.’

‘Yeah but hopefully soon.’

‘Hopefully soon.’

* * * *

‘Are there people looking for you?’ Tamara asked.

‘Yea. What about you?’

‘I doubt it.’

‘What? How is that possible?’

‘I live alone, I'd only been in L.A. for two weeks when I was taken. No friends here yet.’

‘What about family? Work? Other friends?’

‘I often go months without talking to family, they don't agree with my choices, so they won't even know I'm gone. I was due to start the Monday after, they'll assume I was a no show.’

‘And friend's?’

‘They all turned their backs on me.’

‘Tamara I'm so sorry. Why? What happened?’

‘Uh. My new job. I was going into...adult entertainment.’

‘Oh. Religious background?’

‘Yeah.’

‘If they can't support you, you're better off.’

‘I don't know about that. Look where I am?’

‘Hey I'm here too. This wasn't because you decided to do pork Tamara. This is because of a fucking sicko.’

‘Even so. I don't think I'll be going into that line of work now,’ she shuddered.

‘I don't want to pry but...did he….has he ever?’

‘Raped me?’ I nodded, ‘Yeah.’

‘I'm so sorry Tamara. We will get out of here. I promise you that. I won't let him touch you ever again.’

‘That's sweet but you can't stop him.’

‘I can. I'll take his attention off you.’

‘Danni no. Don't give yourself to him to protect me.’

‘Oh I won't give myself to him but I will make sure he's focused solely on me.’

‘Danni please. Please don't get yourself hurt, or worse.’

‘Tamara I'll be okay. Trust me.’

‘I can't bare to watch another girl get hurt by him, or be killed.’

‘I know. And that's why I'm willing to do all I can to protect you.’

‘But who's going to protect you?’


	90. Hold me Tight

My phone started blaring at me. I opened my eyes and swiped it up off the nightstand.

‘Any news?’ I asked.

‘Yeah Alex needs us back at the station.’

‘Okay I'm up.’

‘Meet me downstairs in five.’

‘On my way.’

God I hoped it was good news. We'd only been at the hotel for two hours, but it had felt an eternity. I'd slept for half of it, fitfully, and dreamt about them finding Danni, lifeless and broken in an alley some place. 

I only hoped my subconscious was wrong. I couldn't lose her. She was the love of my life. If, no when, we got her back, I was never leaving her side ever again.

I'd quit the band if I had to. We'd already cancelled all upcoming concerts, citing personal reasons, and the guys were all worried, constantly calling and texting for news.

It seemed as though I might finally have some for them please let it be good.

* * * *

‘Hey Sammy boy,’ I said when he returned later.

‘I know what you're doing. It won't work.’

‘Oh come on Sammy, a girls gotta have a little fun.’

‘You want fun? I'll give you fun.’ He stalked over to me.

‘What kind of fun?’ I replied sexily. 

‘I think you know what kind.’

‘Like when we were kids? Are you going to be my doctor?’

‘No I thought I'd be your master.’

‘Ooooh even better.’

He bent down close to me.

‘Does my kitten like to be dominated, does she?’ He whispered.

‘Very much so,’ I purred in his ear.

‘I have just the thing.’

‘I'll just bet you do,’ I replied staring at his crotch hungrily.

God I felt sick, but I knew I needed to get him to trust me, at least a little, if I was going to get us out of here, or at least keep him away from Tamara. If I played along, it might give the cops time to find us.

‘If I unhook you, will you behave?’

‘If you make it worth my while.’

‘Oh I will kitten.’

‘Then yes, I'll behave. Master.’

I could tell he was pleased with my subservient behaviour.

He unhooked my chains from the wall and floor, leaving the restraints in place. He helped me up off the floor.

‘Come on kitten, let's play.’

‘Let's play.’

He lead me out of the basement and upstairs to a dingy house. It didn't look like anyone lived here. Everything was covered in dust, except the path he lead me on which had been cleared of dust. He lead me to a bedroom with a queen bed, that was new looking. It didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the house.

‘Did you buy a new bed for little ol me?’ I said in my best southern accent.

‘Only the best for my kitten.’

‘What a gentleman.’

‘Always. I'm glad we're here Danni.’

‘Me too Sam. I was blind before. You're the only man for me.’

‘I'm glad you finally realised what I've always known.’

‘I'm sorry it took so long.’

‘No matter. We're here now.’

He smiled and bent his head, placing his lips to mine. It took everything I had not to stiffen and fight him. I kissed him back, pretending he was everything.

My hands were shackled in front of me, so I gripped the front of his shirt in my hands. I slowly moved my hands up to his face, caressing his cheeks. I moved my hands to the back if his head, gripping his hair.

I suddenly pulled my arms tight, causing the loop of chain to tighten around his neck. I pulled as hard as I could as he clawed for air. He tried to pry my arms away, but he was already losing consciousness, and I was vibrating with rage.

When he slumped motionless, I let him crumple to the floor. I felt for a pulse, weak but there. I searched his pocket and found keys.

I quickly unlocked my cuffs and replaced them on him. I noticed a ring screwed into the wall above the bed. It took all my strength but I managed to lever him up onto the bed and hooked him to the wall.

I quickly ran back to the basement, unlocked the door and ran for Tamara.

‘Danni? What's going on?’

‘No time to explain. We've gotta go.’

I fumbled with the keys but finally got Tamara free.’

‘Run.’

* * * *

‘Damian McCann. Or as you know him, Sam Rutledge,’ Alex explained.

‘So is Sam his real name?’ I asked.

‘Yes, or it was. He legally changed twelve years ago after a stint in juvi. He's been arrested a handful of times since then, petty theft, domestic violence, all misdemeanor stuff.’

‘Clearly, he's upped his game to kidnapping,’ Pete replied.

‘Yes. His parole officer hasn't seen him in a week, but did have a current address. We've checked the place out, nothing. But we did find a receipt for a new mattress that was not found at his apartment.’

‘How does that help?’ I queried.

‘The mattress was delivered three days ago, but to a different address. We've got a team watching the house, no one has come or gone in the last hour.’

‘Three days? That was before he showed up at my place,’ I added.

‘Yes which hints at premeditation.’

‘Jesus. Why hasn't the team gone in?’ Pete asked.

‘We're waiting a warrant, which should be through by the time we get there.’

‘What?’ Pete and I asked at once.

‘We're heading there now. If it is where she's being held, she'll need you two. Now, gear up, we're out in five.’

* * * *

‘Where do we go?’ Tamara asked as we pelted up the stairs.

‘Out. Find someone, any one. Don't look back.’

We made it to the top if the stairs and headed for what looked like the front door, when I felt a hand grip my arm.

‘Where do you think you're going?’ Sam seethed.

‘RUN TAMARA!’

‘Danni!’

‘RUN! GET HELP!’

She hesitated for a moment before bolting for the door, only to find it locked.

‘Stupid girls!! Did you really think there was only one locked door between you an safety?’

I spun quickly towards him, lifting my knee, but he was prepared, as expected so I threw a punch to his jugular, which was still raw from the chain. I followed with a kick to his stomach, and another to his head when he doubled over.

‘TAMARA!’ I threw the keys at her.

‘You fucking psychotic bastard!’ I yelled at Sam as I straddled him, holding him down as my firsts rained down on his head.

‘You sick, perverted MONSTER!’

I didn't notice the commotion behind me until I felt powerful arms surround me.

‘GET OFF!’ I screamed as I was lifted off Sam. I kicked outward and tried to struggle free.

‘Danni. Danni. DANNI IT’S ALEX! You're safe Danni. It's okay.’

‘Alex?’ I stopped fighting and relaxed.

‘Yeah it's me. You did good girl.’

I'd been holding everything in for too many hours, I sobbed against him, burying my face against his chest. I could feel him rubbing circles on my back, attempting to soothe my anguish.

I didn't realise we'd moved at all until I felt another pair of arms remove me from Alex’ hold.

‘It's okay princess. I'm here. It's over. I'm so proud if you. It's okay.’

Pete kept repeating it over and over again. I didn't know who's benefit it was for, mine or his.


	91. Let's Try To Forget

I was laying in Pete's bed in the foetal position, facing the window. It had been three days since the “incident", as it was being referred to. After I'd talked to the cops, Pete had brought me here. I had barely moved since.

Pete kept bringing me food and trying to comfort me, but I just wanted to be alone. I didn't want to talk about it. It was all I could see in my head, it was running on a loop through my head, all I wanted was for it to stop.

I felt Pete get on the bed next to me and start stroking my hair.

‘How you feeling princess?’

‘I'm fine.’

‘Are you hungry?’

‘No.’

‘Do you want to talk about it?’

‘No.’

‘Okay. If you change your mind.’

‘Jesus Pete! I KNOW! I don't want to fucking talk about it! Ever! Can you just leave me alone?’ I yelled at him.

‘I. I'm sorry. I..I'm just trying to help.’

‘There's nothing you can do! There's nothing anyone can do!’ I sat up facing away from him.

‘I know.’

‘No! You don't fucking know! No one knows. I'm going for a run.’

‘I'll come with you.’

‘No! Fuck! Can I please just be alone for awhile.’ I stormed into the closet and got changed.

At some stage Dustie had brought all my stuff over. I hadn't cared at the time, but I was grateful now.

‘I've got my phone,’ I threw over my shoulder as I left his bedroom.

When I got outside I just started running. I knew there was security following me, but I didn't care. As long as they left me alone, I couldn't care less.

I ran and I ran, until the rhythmic pounding of my feet on the pavement drowned out the thoughts in my head. 

My lungs burned and my muscles ached but I couldn't stop. For the first time since the incident, it wasn't at the forefront of my mind. So I kept running.

I came across a park and stopped. There were mothers and fathers with their kids. They all looked so happy. The world hadn't broken them. I wanted to scream at them for their happiness.

It wasn't fair. I was a good person. Why was I chosen for this? Why wasn't I at the park, pushing my daughter on the swings, watching my son go down the slide. 

I leant back against the trunk of a tree and slid to the ground.

I hadn't cried since I was first rescued. I cried now. For what was, and what might have been. For the horrors Tamara had gone through. For the women who hadn't survived. For all the women who would never be the same. For the families that would forever be changed. For the woman I had been. For the woman I now was. 

‘Hey doll face.’

I looked up to see Brendon.

‘Can I sit?’

I nodded.

‘I know you don't want to talk and I know I can't even imagine what you've been through, but I can sit here with you. I can be here for you. I can support you, in whatever way you need. If you need time away, I can help. But you have to stop pushing people away. Especially Pete. That man's crazy about you and he's worried he's losing you.’

‘I'm broken,’ my voice cracked.

‘You are not broken. You're hurting.’

‘I can't stop seeing it in my mind. I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about how much worse it could've been. I can't stop feeling guilty about falling apart when Tamara suffered so much worse. I'm broken.’

‘You want through something terrible. You are allowed to feel however you want. Except guilty. You saved Tamara, and yourself. You are the reason she no longer has to suffer. Don't blame yourself for not enduring as much as she did. You're her hero.’

‘I'm no hero.’

‘But you are. She told the police what you did. You sacrificed yourself so she was left alone, and then again so she could escape. You are her hero.’

‘I just want to forget it all. Even just for a minute.’

‘I have something that could help. Come with me?’ He stood and offered his hand.

I clasped it in my own and let him help me up.

‘How did you find me?’ I asked.

‘Pete called me when you left. Told me that the security team was with you but asked if I could follow you too. Just in case.’

‘God. I was so awful to him. How can he still care?’

‘He loves you,’ Brendon responded simply.

We got into his car and pulled away from the park. I still had no idea where I was, or how long I had run for.

‘Hey B?’

‘Yea?’

‘How long was I gone?’

‘Running?’

I nodded.

‘Two hours.’

‘Thank you. For following me. I don't think I'd have gotten home myself.’

‘The security team would've got you home.’

‘I guess you're right. Still. Thank you.’

‘Any time, doll face.’

* * * *

‘FUCK I'm hungry!’

‘What you feel like?’

‘In ‘N Out!’

‘Really?’

‘Yeeeees!’

‘Alright but neither of us can drive right now.’

‘Shit!’ I replied.

‘I have an idea.’

‘Will it get us In ‘N Out?’

‘Yup.’

‘You're awesome B. I'm glad I agreed to this.’

‘What part? The getting high or the letting me bring you to my place?’

‘Both.’

‘Then I'm glad to be if service m’lady.’

Hey man. Yea we're cool. Any chance you want to take us to get In ‘N Out? Cool. See you soon.

‘Who was that?’

‘Pete.’

‘I know him. I love him.’

‘I know you do. He loves you too.’

‘Is he getting us food?’

‘No.’ I pouted. ‘But he's taking us to get food.’

‘YAY!’ I clapped. ‘I knew I liked him for a reason!’

‘I sincerely hope you like him for more than satisfying your munchies.’

‘He's pretty spectacular in bed too.’

‘And?’

‘He's hot.’

‘Anything else?’

‘He's sweet. And kind. He cares about me.’

‘There you go.’

‘I'm sorry B,’ I said sadly.

‘What for?’

‘For leading you on before.’

‘You didn't doll face.’

‘But I did. I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared of what would happen with me and Pete. So I kind of…’

‘Strung me along just in case?’

‘Yea. I'm so sorry. That was so cruel.’

‘It's okay. I forgive you. Truth be told. I was doing the same.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. Things with me and Sarah were tense. I thought she was going to leave me. I haven't been alone in a long time.’

‘So you wanted me so you wouldn't be alone?’

‘Yeah. I'm sorry Danni.’

‘Water under the bridge.’

I threw my arms around his neck in a big bear hug. I placed a kiss on his cheek.

‘How are things with Sarah?’

‘Better. Good. Thanks to you.’

‘I just nudged you in the right direction. Where is she?’

‘Visiting family back home for a few days.’

‘That's cool. But things are good now?’

‘Yeah. They are,’ his smile was filled with love and pure joy.

‘Good. I'm glad.’


	92. Demons Of The Mind

‘PETE!’ I yelled when he walked in the door. I ran at him and threw my arms around him.

‘Hi princess,’ his voice sounded relieved and amused. ‘Hey B.’

‘Hey.’

‘Can we get food now?’ I asked excitedly, hopping from foot to foot.

‘Yeah come on you two,’ Pete replied.

I bounded out the door to Pete's car and got in the front seat.

‘This leather is soft!’ I exclaimed, rubbing my hands over the seat.

‘I suppose,’ Pete chuckled.

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too princess.’

‘Not just because of the food.’

‘Glad to hear that,’ he laughed. ‘So In ‘N Out?’

‘Yus!’

* * * *

An hour later we were lounging around in Brendon’s living room, happily satiated.

‘I'm going for a swim,’ I announced suddenly.

‘Uh okay,’ Pete responded.

‘You do you, girl!’ B added.

I ran out the back door, shucking my clothes on the way. ALL my clothes. And dove head first into the pool.

‘Danni?’

‘Yea Pete?’

‘You're naked.’

I looked down at myself. ‘Look at that!’

‘Do you think maybe you should get out and get dressed?’ He asked.

‘I just got in grandma!’

‘I know that, but it's still day time and we're not alone.’

‘So?’

‘So I don't think you should be naked in Brendon’s pool.’

‘Did I just hear Danni’s naked in my pool?’ B asked, walking outside.

‘BRENDON! Pete wants me to get dressed,’ I whined.

‘That's because Pete is a buzzkill.’

‘I am not!’ Pete argued.

‘You just aren't in our level,’ B explained.

‘What? You mean stoned out of my tree?’

‘Yup.’

‘Someone needs to remain in control.’

‘Peeeeete,’ I whined. ‘Just chill out.’

‘I'm chill,’ he huffed.

‘Yea super chill,’ B responded.

‘You know what? Fuck it.’ He walked back inside returning shortly with Brendon’s bong.

‘You want me on your level? Fine.’

He sparked up and took a huge pull. He held the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds before releasing it in a puff.

‘Damn dude. I'm impressed, you didn't even cough at all.’

‘You act like I've never done this before,’ Pete responded dryly.

‘I know you have but it's been years dude. Hasn't it?’

‘No. It hasn't.’

‘Wait. What?’ I asked from the pool. ‘Are you a closet stoner?’

‘No not a closet stoner but I do sometimes use more, medicinal means, when I need to chill out.’

‘When was the last time?’

‘The night we met.’

‘You were high?!’

‘As a kite,’ he replied.

‘So. If you hadn't been high. Would we. Would we even be together?’

‘Probably not,’ he replied easily. My heart sunk. ‘But only because I wouldn't have had the guts to talk to you,’ he added.

That made me smile.

‘I'm glad you did. Now are you getting in the pool or what?’

Pete and Brendon shared a smile before quickly undressing and running to the edge of the pool, bombing into the water on either side of me.

I laughed in delight.

Both of them swam up to me and proceeded to start a water fight. I ducked under the surface and swam to the other side, they were hot on my trail. I surfaced quickly and splashed for all I was worth when they both rose.

They gave as good as they got and we all laughed like children.

‘TRUCE!’ I called out.

The splashing stopped and I took a moment to catch my breath.

‘Thank you.’ I smiled at them both. ‘I haven't felt this happy since. Since before,’ I finished.

‘We would do anything to see you smile,’ Pete replied.

‘Anything,’ Brendon echoed.

‘Anything?’ I asked.

‘Yes,’ they responded together.

‘Even perform a synchronized swimming routine?’

‘I uh. What?’ Pete stuttered out.

‘Danni. You. Really?’ Brendon asked.

‘Please?’

The guys looked at each other for a minute before sighing and looking back at me.

‘Fine,’ Pete said.

‘Really?’ I asked excited.

‘We said anything,’ Brendon replied.

I giggled in happiness.

‘Just give us ten minutes.’

‘Can do,’ I swam to the pool steps and sat down. 

I watched as they discussed and argued what they were doing. After a few minutes they started half added practicing. I laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. I knew I still had some time to kill so I got out of the pool and walked over to the bong.

I sparked it up and took a hit. I held the smoke for a bit before slowing releasing it from my lips. I turned back to the pool to see the guys both openly staring at me.

I suddenly remember I was fully naked. I had a moment of self doubt before the weed kicked in an blew it away.

‘I thought you were supposed to be practising?’ I called out as I sashayed back to the pool.

I dove into the pool without waiting for a reply. When I surfaced Pete was directly in front of me. He pulled me flush against him and I could feel his erection brushing against my stomach.

‘Are you happy to see me or did you take a flashlight to yourself?’ I hummed.

‘I think you know the answer to that,’ he replied, thrusting his hips once.

He lowered his lips to mine for a fevered kiss. I was gripping his hair, losing myself in the moment, when I had a flashback.

I pulled away quickly and put some distance between us. I was breathing heavily, heart pounding, but not from arousal. From fear.

‘I can't,’ I whispered shakily. 

‘Danni?’ Pete asked worried.

‘I uh. I just. I need a minute.’

I quickly got out of the pool and strode inside. I found the towel cupboard and wrapped myself up before sitting on the couch, head in hands breathing deeply. I could feel tears stinging my eyes and my throat closing.

I was struggling to breathe. My vision was starting to go black at the edges. I could feel myself beginning to lose consciousness. And there was nothing I could do about it. I was losing this battle.

The couch dipped beside me and I was pulled gently sideways until I was seated in a lap, my head was laying on top of a firm chest. Strong arms wrapped around me and held me together as I fell apart.

‘Breathe baby. You have to breathe.’

I tried to focus on his breathing but the rushing in my ears made it impossible to hear. My vision was getting darker, my lungs felt like they were on fire, I couldn't seem to remember how to breathe.

‘Danni. You have to breathe,’ I heard Brendon’s urgent voice.

‘Breathe baby. Breathe along with us. In. And out. In and out.’

I tried to match them but I couldn't seem to inhale.

‘Through your nose Danni.’

‘Come on princess. I need you to breathe. Go to your happy place. You need to grab onto it.’

I tried to picture what made me happy. In that moment I felt like I'd never truly been happy, never would be.

‘Think if us synchronized swimming for you,’ Brendon suggested.

I smiled involuntarily. But the image slipped away, replaced by only horror.

‘Imagine a beautiful spring wedding. You're in a beautiful flowing gown. It's warm, but not too warm. You're surrounded by family and friends. Sarah is your maid of honour. Leah is the flower girl.’

I pictured what Pete was describing. It was beautiful. We were in a field, it was early afternoon, there were flowers everywhere. I looked up to the groom. Pete was smiling at me, beaming. He was so handsome in a tux. The image shifted.

A positive pregnancy test. Tears of joy. The feeling of a life growing within me. A beautiful baby girl with brown eyes and blonde hair. 

Another positive pregnancy test. This time a boy. A beautiful baby boy. Brown hair, hazel eyes. A spitting image of his father.

I returned to the present, breathing slowed, heartbeat steady, smile on my face, love in my heart.

I snuggled further into Pete's embrace, taking comfort in my happy place. Him. Us. Our future. Our children.

‘Is she asleep?’

‘I think so,’ Pete replied, though his voice sounded far away.

I felt something soft draped over me, a blanket.

‘Do you want to take her to the spare bed?’

‘Yeah. In a minute.’


	93. Three Wheels Are Better Than Two

I woke feeling groggy, but happy. I couldn't quite remember why. My head was on Pete's chest and I nuzzled against him, placing light kisses on his chest. He was snoring lightly. 

I stretched my body out and finally noticed the arm slung over my hips and the warm body against my back. I slowly turned my head and came face to face with Brendon. He was still asleep.

What the fuck happened last Night?

I took in our state's of undress, me completely naked, both guys sporting only boxer briefs.

I thought back to last night. I got high with B, Pete showed up and got us food, the pool, Pete got high, and then. Oh yeah. The massive panic attack.

I couldn't remember much of it, just the feeling of terror rushing through my veins. I'd obviously crashed out and Pete brought me to bed, but that did not explain B’s presence.

Had they? Was it possible? Did we? I mentally checked my body, doesn't feel like I had sex, and I really don't think either would've done anything while I was out cold. There's still the possibility that they did something though.

How did I feel about that? Truth be told, not all that fazed, one way or the other. Huh.

Just as I was wrapping my mind around that I felt feather light kisses being placed on my shoulder blade, and the arm around me pulling me tighter.

‘Uh B?’

‘Morning,’ came his sleepy reply.

‘Morning B, uh. Whatcha doing?’

‘Huh?’

‘B. It's me, Danni.’

‘What? Oh shit, sorry!’ He quickly moved away from me like I'd shocked him. I was suddenly cold from where he'd been pressed against me.

‘It's okay B. You were asleep.’

‘I know but, it was still wrong.’

‘Stress less. I'm not mad but uh, can you explain why we're here?’ I gestured at our situation.

‘I can answer that,’ came Pete's reply.

I turned my head back to him and gave him a soft smile.

‘After what happened last night, we brought you in here and were talking and I guess fell asleep,’ he explained.

‘Talking?’ I asked skeptically.

‘Yup.’

‘About?’

‘You doll face.’

‘Why me?’ I turned my attention back to B.

‘Because we're worried about you.’

I let out a breath and closed my eyes for a minute.

‘I'm fine guys.’

‘Really? Cause last night's panic attack tells a different story,’ Pete responded.

‘I just.’

‘Had a flashback,’ Pete finished when I trailed off.

‘Yea,’ I replied meekly.

‘What set it off?’ Brendon asked.

‘Uh well. Just the uh. The position we were in.’

‘In the pool?’

I nodded.

‘I don't. I don't understand, how did that?’

‘It was the same position I was in with Sam when I first knocked him out,’ I explained avoiding eye contact.

‘Oh,’ came the reply.

‘I had to pretend I was into it and I uh. Used my chain to cut off his airway.’

‘You don't have to explain, you did what you had to to get out. And I'm glad you did.’

I looked up at Pete and the love I could see shining from his eyes, melted me.

I placed a soft, slow kiss on his lips, his hand going to the back if my head, holding me in place.

Brendon coughed. ‘I uh. I'll give you two some space, I'm gonna. Make some breakfast.’

I chuckled against Pete's lips as I felt Brendon get off the bed and heard him shuffle towards the kitchen.

‘Poor B.’

‘Why poor B?’

‘He's third-wheeling right now, and that always sucks,’ I explained.

‘He'll live.’

‘I know he will, I still feel bad.’

‘You're not? You don't?’ Pete struggled to form a sentence.

‘If you're trying to ask if I'm considering bringing him into this, no I'm not.’

‘Okay. Good.’

‘But I won't lie and say that I didn't wonder what the fuck had happened when I woke up.’

‘And what did you think had happened?’

‘Honestly, I wasn't sure, but I did wonder if you two had, you know,’ I explained.

‘Me and B?’ I nodded. ‘And how did that thought make you feel?’

‘I'm not sure. I am kinda fine with it, which is unexpected. Like I wouldn't have been mad if it'd happened.’

‘Huh.’

‘What?’

‘Nothing, I just, didn't expect that.’

‘Me either.’

‘I can't say I'd be as okay if I learned you two had done anything.’

‘I know babe, we've talked about this.’

‘Yeah I know. I just. Worry.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I couldn't handle losing you. Especially not to one of my best friends.’

‘Awww babe. That would never happen. No matter what. You're it for me. Regardless of anything else, you're stuck with me.’

‘I like that and I feel exactly the same. And if anything ever does happen, with B, I'll uh. I'll deal with it.’

‘Pete?’ I asked worriedly.

‘I just. Look, if at some stage you and B were to, get together, I'd be. I'd be okay with it.’

‘No you wouldn't.’

‘No, I wouldn't. But I'd try to be. I don't want to lose you because of my jealousy.’

‘Pete, I get the jealousy thing. You aren't going to push me away, and I thought we'd already covered this?’

‘We have but I feel like I'm holding you back.’

‘From what? Sleeping with Brendon?’

‘Yes and no. More from experiencing life. You went from a decades long relationship, straight into a serious relationship with me. You've never really, you know, played the field.’

‘Oh I did, in my youth, and I don't want that again. I love you and I wouldn't trade that for a hundred one night stands.’

He pulled me back in for another slow kiss, before pulling away and resting his forehead against mine.

‘I love you Danni. More than I've ever loved anyone before and I just want you to be happy, no matter what.’

‘I love you too Pete, and I am happy. I'll let you know if that ever changes, though I doubt it will.’

I brought our lips back together and was deepening the kiss when Brendons voice rang out.

‘I come bearing waffles and coffee. Aaaaand you're still making out.’

I pulled away from Pete's lips, both of us laughing.

‘Sorry B.’

‘Yea, sorry dude.’

‘It's fine, it's fine. You're sickeningly in love, I get it.’

He made his way to the bed and placed a breakfast tray on my lap, with two plates of waffles and two cups of coffee.

‘I could get used to this. It's like having a house husband,’ I teased, ‘but where's yours?’

‘I couldn't fit everything on one tray, so mine's on the other one in the kitchen.’

‘Well go get It, we can all have breakfast in bed,’ I told him.

‘Are you sure? Cause you're still...unclothed, and I don't want things to be weird.’

‘I woke up to you spooning me, I think we're passed weird.’

‘Right I. Sorry again.’

‘Dude, it's fine. If it was an issue, I'd have already hit you,’ Pete spoke up.

‘Really?’

‘Yes. Now get your damn breakfast and let's eat.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this fic, maybe head over to my new one- My Imagination's Worse


	94. Does Your Therapist Know

The following few days were filled with visits to the police station, phone calls with family and friends, and an appointment with a therapist.

She was nice. An older lady who specialised in helping people cope with traumatic events, more specifically, victims of kidnapping and sexual assault.

Her name was Dr. Maureen Stewart. She'd been in this line of work for more than twenty years, had heard it all, had been a victim herself in her twenties, and had come out the other side and dedicated her life to helping others.

‘I've read the reports about what happened but I'd to hear it from you.’

‘I uh. Well Sam is, or was, a childhood friend. I hadn't seen him in a decade but we were still friendly. I only just learned that as children we used to...uh play doctor.’

‘That's not unusual. Kids are curious, we don't give them much credit, but they want to know about everything in their world, including their own bodies and others. We don't like to think about it, but we're all sexual creatures.’

‘Yeah but that's not all. According to my aunt, he was...possessive And jealous if those in my life who received my attention. I had no idea.’

‘You were a child, I wouldn't expect you to have noticed. Explain your recent meeting with him, before he took you.’

‘He showed up, unexpectedly, at my aunt's house, which is when she told me all this, and we had a nice time. Spent a few hours together and then he left. Pete showed up as he was leaving.’

‘Pete, you're boyfriend?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Do you think Sam was jealous?’

‘I don't know. I don't think he even saw Pete before he left.’

‘But it's possible?’

‘I guess.’

‘What happened next?’

‘Well uh. Pete and I spent a few hours together, in bed,’I blushed furiously, ‘and then Dustie, my aunt, came home and reminded us about our double date. So we left to his place to get ready and then met up with Dustie and Milo at the restaurant.’

‘Where Sam showed up?’

‘Yeah. He wasn't there when we got there, but Dustie noticed him about halfway through dinner. I went and said hi, then returned to dinner. Didn't think anymore if It, I just noticed that when dessert came, he'd left.’

‘But he hadn't,’ it wasn't a question.

‘No, he hadn't. I went to the bathroom and he was there. He kissed me and I got angry, told him off and then he pushed me into the bathroom. I tried to get away but I couldn't. He punched me in the head and...everything went dark. I woke up in the basement.’

I didn't realise I was crying until she handed me the box of tissues. I could feel my anxiety rising, my body was shaking, and I couldn't catch my breath.

‘Danni, I need you to breath. You're having a panic attack. Find your happy place, match my breathing and find your happy place.’

She came to sit with me and made a show of taking deep even breaths. I imagine my happy place. Pete. A wedding. Kids. His and ours.

Slowly, my panic started to ebb, my breathing returning to normal, my heart rate returning to its normal pace, and the shaking in my body lessening.

‘There we go. Good. Welcome back Danni.’

I smiled weakly at her.

‘I think that's enough for today but I'd like to prescribe you some anxiety medication. Would you be okay with that.’

‘If it'll help, yes.’

‘It will, in time. I'd like to get you started on Citalopram, which you'll take every day, and give you a small supply if Lorazepam, for when you feel a panic attack coming on.’

‘I've used both before, so that's fine.’

‘Good then you know the side effects and the contraindications.’

‘I do.’

‘Good. I'd like to see you again in a week, see how you're progressing.’

‘I uh. I'm supposed to be home already, I intended to head home next week.’

‘I don't think that's a good idea Danni. After what you've been through, I think you'll need at least a month before you consider going home, even if just to let the medications begin to work fully.’

‘I. Oh. Okay.’

‘One more question before we finish.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Have you been intimate with Pete, since your ordeal?’

‘I uh. No.’

‘Because you don't want to?’

‘No I want to, I really do but. The other day I kissed him and had a flashback and I'm worried it'll happen again.’

‘So you aren't kissing him?’

‘No I am. I'm just more careful about our..position.’

‘I see. It's expected that you'll have flashbacks, I'd be surprised if you didn't. What I suggest is not to fight them. You will only get passed them, if you acknowledge them, and I know that it'll hurt, and be very scary, but if you acknowledge what happened, you'll start to heal and be able to move on.’

‘What if I freak out again?’

‘Pete will be there. He obviously knows how to bring you back, let him. And utilise the medication, that's why it's there. Don't be afraid of intimacy with Pete, but don't be surprised if it does bring things forward. Don't pull away from him, let him help you heal.’

‘I. Okay. I'll try.’

‘I'll see you same time next week. Don't forget your scripts.’

‘Thanks. See you next week.’

I walked out of her office feeling completely drained, physically and emotionally. That was the most I'd thought willingly, about the incident, and it was taxing.

‘How'd it go?’ Pete asked when I reached him.

‘Fine,’ I held the script out to him.

He took it from me and surveyed the items.

‘Okay. Let's get you some drugs,’ he joked, bringing a small smile to my face.

‘I um. I have another appointment in a week.’

‘Oh?’ He queried, surprise coloring his face.

‘Yeah I. Uh I'll be here for at least another month. Dr. Stewart doesn't think I should leave until the meds have started to work.’

‘Smart lady. And I'm not complaining about getting to spend more time with you,’ he smiled at me.

‘But what about the tour? Won't you be gone?’

‘Nope. My guitar tech is taking over for awhile.’

‘But. But the fans? You're like the second biggest draw, behind Patrick. Fans will be crushed.’

‘I don't care. I mean I do, but you're more important to me than the tour. You need me right now. The fans will live.’

‘I don't. I don't want the world to find out about this.’

‘I'll do what I can to make sure it doesn't get out, but it might.’

‘I know. The fans will blame me.’

‘They might, but don't worry about that. It's not your concern. Your only job is to heal and let me help you.’

‘Okay.’

‘Good. Now. Drugs?’

‘Yes please.’


	95. Atavan Halen

Two days on my new medication and I was feeling that familiar, unwelcome numbness that seemed to accompany anxiety medication. This is the part I hated. Knowing I'm not feeling emotion, but being unable to change it. You can't force yourself to feel when there a chemicals in your body designed to stop you from feeling.

I could laugh, I could cry, but I couldn't feel the emotions behind the actions. Was I happy? Was I sad? No. I just was. It's like depression, all you feel is..nothing. 

‘You okay princess?’

‘Yeah, I'm fine,’ and I was. I was fine. Not good, not bad, just fine.

‘Are you sure? You aren't yourself?’

‘Hmmmm could that be due to me being kidnapped? Or maybe it's the drugs I'm on because of that?’ I quipped back, venom lacing my tone.

I could still tap into my sarcasm and feel frustrated or annoyed, but not on the level I usually would.

‘I know princess. I know what you've been through. I'm just worried about you.’

‘You have no fucking idea what I've been through so don't give me that shit!’

‘You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know because you won't talk to me.’

‘You're not my therapist.’

‘No, I'm not. That doesn't mean I don't want you to talk to me about it, help me understand.’

‘You really want to know?’ I asked, not at all nicely.

He nodded.

‘Fine. I was knocked out and kidnapped by someone I thought was my friend. I woke up chained up in a basement. I met another of his victims, who told me about three others. They'd all been raped and tortured by someone I'd been friends with. The others had died at his hands.

I was angry and heart broken, and scared. I knew I needed to get out, get help. So I did what I had to. I played along just long enough to choke him out with the chains around my hands.

I freed myself and Tamara, Sam woke up, freed himself and came after us. I beat the shit out of him, as you're aware. That's it. That's what happened.’

I didn't realise I was crying until Pete wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumb.

‘You are so strong. You saved your life and Tamara’s. You beat the shit out of Sam. You got out.’

‘I'm afraid I'll wake up and still be in his basement. Being raped and tortured,’ I whispered.

‘You won't. This is real. You and me. Sam is in prison and he won't be getting out for a very long time, if ever.’

‘Good. He deserves nothing less.’

‘Thank you for telling me.’

I shrugged. I'd wanted to tell him but the shame and hatred, of myself and of Sam, had stopped me. I hated how weak he made me feel. I hated that I hadn't realised who, what he was. And I hated that I'd kissed him, even if it was to save us.

I was stronger than that. I boxed and I ran. I danced and practiced yoga. I was the strongest I'd ever been. And it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. If someone wanted to hurt me, it'd be so easy.

I would never be strong enough to protect myself. I was a small, weak little girl. And I was filled with shame.

No amount of medication could stop me from feeling that. There was no magic cure for shame, for weakness, for hate.

I would just have to live with it. Shove it in a box and ignore it, try to move on with my life.

‘Danni?’

I'd been so deep into my self loathing I hadn't realised Pete was talking to me.

‘What? Sorry, I spaced out.’

‘Evidently. I was just asking if you wanted to get out of the house today? You've been cooped up here since your appointment.’

‘I uh. I don't know.’

‘We could maybe, go to dinner?’

‘No!’ I quickly replied. ‘No I. I can't do that.’

‘Okay, well what about the movies?’

‘What's the point? I won't be able to enjoy it, not with the meds.’

‘Right. Um. We could go to the beach? Or for a hike? The outdoors might be good for you.’

‘Um yeah. Maybe.’

‘Is there anything you want to do?’ There was no malice in his time, just concern.

‘I just want to forget it ever happened.’

‘If I could help you forget, I would. But I don't know how to baby.’

‘I do.’

‘You're not thinking about?’ He mimed smoking a joint.

‘It worked last time,’ I shrugged.

‘For awhile. Then you had the worst panic attack I've ever seen.’

‘I know. But the few hours before that. I felt normal. I felt like me again. I didn't feel like a victim.’

‘I get it, or I'm trying to. I've used drugs as a crutch before, it never ends well. The pain, the thoughts, the memories. They all come back again, sometimes worse than before. I don't want you to go through that.’

‘I know. I get it. You know my past. I've been there before but,’ I let out a sigh, ‘I can't keep thinking about it all the time. I feel like I'm stuck, like my life has just stopped, like part of me is gone. The part that feels happiness and joy. The part that could see the beauty in everything. I feel hollow. And not just because of the meds, I've felt this way since it happened. I don't know what else to do.’

‘What used to make you happy?’

‘Lots of things. Music, singing, dancing, being outside, friends, family. You.’

‘I don't make you happy anymore?’ I could hear the hurt in his voice.

‘No that's. That's not what I mean. It's just. I don't seem to be able to feel happy. I feel like a different person. I still love you, I really do. I'm just. Broken.’

‘You aren't broken. You went through something terrible, something no one should ever have to go through. It's going to take time to feel okay. If I could take away your pain, I would. And I would do anything to make you happy. Tell me what I can do. I can't lose you.’

‘I just. I feel powerless, weak. Like I have no control of my life, my mind, my body,’ I admitted.

‘I can't help you control your mind, you'll have to work through that with your therapist, but I can help you realise you are in control of your life and body.’

‘How?’

‘Do you trust me?’

‘Always.’


	96. Healing

‘A salon?’

‘Very perceptive.’

‘How exactly is a salon going to help me get back my control?’

‘Because it's something you can change, because you want to. Because you can. It's one thing you will always have control over.’

‘I had been thinking of changing my hair,’ I commented.

‘I know.’

We walked inside and I was escorted directly to a chair, evidently Pete was one of their best customers and had a lot of sway. 

‘What do you want to do today sugar?’

‘A complete change.’

‘A restyle?’

‘And colour.’

‘Alright, let's start with the colour, what were you thinking?’

‘Something fun. I'm think pinks, purples, and blues.’

‘Like an ombre or more rainbow?’

‘Rainbow, but blended, I don't want it to look like coloured streaks.’

‘That I can do,’ she smiled.

She gathered all the colours she fought would work and all her other gear.

‘Any colours you don't like?’ she queried.

‘I'm not a big fan of that bubblegum pink, I've done that before, wasn't good.’

‘Alright, we can get rid of that. Do you want more pastels, more brights?’

‘A nice blend of the two actually.’

‘Can do. Now your hairs already blonde but I want to lighten it a little more, do you have a preference for That?’

‘I like silver blonde, I've don't it before and it was super cute. I think it'd work well with the colours.’

‘Agreed. Okay let's get started.’

‘Just one question, do you use Olaplex?’

‘We do.’

‘Good, my hair doesn't tend to do well with strong bleach.’

‘Most hair doesn't and we don't have to lighten too much, so your hair should be good.’

‘Perfect.’

****

‘Wow it's beautiful.’

‘Yeah the colours came out amazing, if I do say so myself. Now, what sort of style did you want?’

‘I want to cut in bangs again.’

‘Blunt, mini, wispy?’

‘Have you watched Agents of SHIELD?’ she nodded. ‘Remember season two Skye bangs?’

‘I do and they were hot!’

‘I want that.’

‘Bangs, check. And the rest?’

‘I really just want a trim, clean up my long layers, cut it back to a point again, and thinned out again.’

‘Want to keep most of the length?’

‘Yea, only an inch or two off, get rid of the split ends.’

‘Can do. Question, do you straighten your hair?’

‘I do, but I had keratin straightening done a couple months ago, so I do it less now.’

‘I thought so, there's a slight wave in your hair, not much, but you may want to consider another treatment, the colours will fade faster with heat styling.’

‘Yea I know,’ I laughed, ‘Any chance we can do that now?’

‘I wouldn't recommend it with all the colouring we've done today, but I can book you in for one next week, if you refrain from straightening, and only wash it once or twice, you should have good results and colour retention.’

‘That I can do.’

‘Cool. Let's do this cut and get you on your way.’

‘Yeah. I’m glad Pete went to do other things or he'd be very bored,’ I mused.

‘Nah, we have a PlayStation and T.V. for kids and men to use while they wait, he'd have been fine.’

‘Yes he really would've been,’ I chuckled.

She got to work on my hair, cleaning up the layers, chopping off the split ends, and then the bangs. The final bit, thinning out the sides.

‘There. All done. What do you think?’

She spun me to face the mirror and held another up behind me.

‘Woah. I. I love it,’ I didn't know why but my eyes began to water.

‘Are those happy tears?’ she asked worriedly.

‘Very. Thank you so much. It's fantastic.’

She removed my cape and I gave her a huge hug.

‘Thank you Tina. It's amazing!’

‘You're more than welcome sugar. But I think someone else wants to see it.’

I looked around her shoulder to see Pete looking at us. I walked up to him.

‘Do you like it?’ I asked cautiously.

‘I love it but that doesn't matter. Do you like it?’

‘I love it. Thank you Pete. This was an amazing idea. I feel so much better. I've wanted to do something like this to my hair for a long time but I never did. There was always an excuse, the most recent being the wedding, not that Sarah would've cared, it just felt like I needed to be more formal. I love this. I'm so happy.’

‘Good. I'm glad you like it and are happy. Now I've got one more place to take you that will hopefully help even more.’

Pete paid for my hair and we farewelled Tina.

‘To the next adventure,’ Pete exclaimed as we got in his car.

****

‘Pete?’

‘Yes?’

‘Why are we at a tattoo parlour?’

‘Because you've told me about wanting another tattoo as well as wanting your dragon finished. You can do one or both today and reclaim your control over your body and your mind.’

‘I told you the dragon hasn't been finished because it fucking hurt last time.’

‘I know that.’

‘Yet you want me to do it? How does that make it my decision? How does that gain me control?’

‘I don't want you to do it, I'm giving you the option to.’

‘I guess.’

‘Plus, my guy is good. He'll use numbing cream if you want, and sometimes pain is a helpful way to feel again.’

‘You're right. I want this. I've wanted it for a long time. I need to do this. For me.’

‘There's the woman I fell in love with.’

I smiled up at him and placed a sweet, soft kiss to his lips.

‘Thank you,’ I whispered. 

‘I'd do anything for you.’

Pete lead me inside, introducing me to his artist Dale.

‘Nice to meet you Danni.’

‘Likewise.’

‘So what are we doing today?’

‘Firstly, I want to get my back shaded and coloured. Then I want to add a new one, I'm thinking on my ribs.’

‘Cool. Anything for you today?’ He asked Pete.

‘Maybe. Haven't decided. I'll let you know.’

‘Cool. Shall we?’

Dale held his arm out and escorted me to the back room and let me get situated on the table.

‘Woah! That's some piece. What's the meaning behind it?’

‘I got it like four years ago after my grandma died.’

‘It's very cool. Though the words have bled a little.’

‘Yeah, I know, I'm kinda bummed about that.’

‘I can fix it up, don't worry I'll have it looking even more incredible soon. Now, would you like numbing?’

‘For the back, yes. It hurt like fuck last time and I don't know that I can handle it today.’

‘Fair enough.’

He applied a good amount of numbing cream to my back.

‘What colours are you wanting?’

‘Well I want the dragon to be a nice blend of purple, blue and green, predominantly purple. As for the heart, I'm not sure, I always thought red or pink, but I'm not sure how it'd look.’

‘What about red, to pink, fading out to white in the middle?’

‘I'm not sure about the red, I think it'll be to harsh. What about sort of purple and pink? But like a different shade than the dragon?’

‘I can do that. How's that feel?’

‘What?’

‘Good, you're nice and numb. Did you want Pete here?’ He asked as he wiped the excess cream from my back.

‘Yea he can come back.’

‘I'll go get him.’

When they walked back in, Pete sat by my head, while Dale collected what he'd need.

‘Ready?’ Dale asked.

‘Yup. Let's do it.’


	97. Turn Off The Sadness

‘And done.’

‘Really? Wow. That didn't take nearly as long as I expected. And I barely felt a thing.’

‘I told you he was good,’ Pete commented.

Dale wiped down my back and allowed me to get up to take a look. I clutched my shirt to my chest as I stood in front of the mirror, well back to the mirror.

I looked over my shoulder at my finished piece.

‘Holy shit!’

‘You like it?’ Dale asked.

‘I fucking love It! Thank you!’ I went to hug him then remember my unclothed state and so awkwardly one arm hugged him while keeping my chest covered.

‘You still want to do the other?’

‘Other?’ Pete asked.

‘You didn't tell him?’

‘Nope. It's a surprise.’

‘Alright. Pete, get out,’ Dale jokingly said.

‘Rude. I'm your best customer.’

‘Yes but the lovely Danni wishes to surprise you, so move it. We won't be long.’

‘Fine, but only cause I'll always give you what you want,’ Pete said to me. He gave me a quick kiss before retreating to the waiting room.

‘So, what's going on the ribs?’

‘This,’ I walked to my purse and got out my wallet. I pulled a piece of paper from it and handed it over.

‘If I can live through this, I can do anything. That's one of his lyrics isn't it?’

I nodded.

‘And I'm guessing that's Pete's handwriting.’

I nodded again.

‘Alright, let's me just get this onto some transfer paper and we'll get started. Do you want me numb you?’

‘No. I want to feel this one.’

‘Okay but it'll probably hurt just as much as the spine.’

‘I know, but I want to do it.’

‘No problem. If it gets to be too much, let me know.’

‘Will do.’

****

‘Done and done. How you feeling?’

‘Good. It hurt, but it was bearable. It was good to feel something.’

‘Good to feel pain?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Whatever floats your boat I guess,’ he shrugged.

He held a small mirror in front of me, I teared up when I saw Pete's words, in his script, running across my ribs. 

‘Thank you. It's perfect,’ I smiled up at Dale.

‘I'm glad you like it. Now let me just put some cream on both and wrap them. I've started using this like plastic adherent stuff. It helps it heal and prevents a lot of the peeling. You get way better colour retention with it.’

‘Cool. Sounds good.’

Dale quickly covered both my tattoos and I put my top back on, sans bra, the pain was starting to creep in on my back, and I didn't need my bra rubbing against it.

Finally clothed, I hugged Dale tightly.

‘Thanks again.’

‘No problem Danni. Anything for the woman who stole Pete's heart,’ he winked.

He lead me back out to Pete.

‘All done?’

‘Yup,’ I replied.

‘Can I see?’

‘Later. At home.’

‘Okaaaaay. How much do I owe you?’ The last was asked of Dale.

‘On the house.’

‘What? No. You just did three and a half hours of work,’ I exclaimed.

‘I don't care about that. I can tell this was a kind of therapy for you. I've read the stories, I know what you went through. I'm glad I could help you start to heal, so I won't take any money. I'll just charge Pete double for his next piece,’ he winked at me.

‘Tha...thank you. I don't. I don't know what else to say,’ I teared up.

‘Your happiness is thanks enough. Now get out of here so Pete can see his surprise.’

‘Thanks Dale. Come on princess,’ Pete took my hand and steered me to the door.

‘Bye guys,’ Dale waved.

I smiled and waved back before Pete pulled me outside.

‘How's your back?’

‘Starting to get a little sore,’ I admitted.

‘Take some aspirin, it'll help. There's some in the glove box.’

I downed two aspirin dry before gingerly leaning back into the seat, careful not to let my shirt scrape against my back. I buckled up careful of my movements.

‘Ready?’

‘Ready.’

‘So is this secondary tattoo in a private place? Is that why I have to wait to see it?’

‘No, not a private place per say. But I wanted to be alone when I showed you.’

‘Worried about my reaction?’

‘Sort of,’ I answered honestly.

‘Whatever it is, I'll love it, because it's part of you now, because it meant enough to you to put it on your body.’

‘Is that why Gabes face is on your calf?’ I teased.

‘No,’ he chuckled, ‘You know I lost a bet.’

‘True. I do hope you like it though. I hope you don't think it's weird.’

‘I know I'll love It, because I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ I replied grasping his hand that was resting on my thigh. 

****

We stepped into the house and I walked straight to the couch, considering putting on a movie and laying down for a bit, it had been a big day for me. I was exhausted. But I knew pete would burst out of his shell if I didn’t show him soon.

I turned so my back was to him and removed my shirt.

‘You ready?’ I asked.

‘Dying of anticipation here, though your back is fucking amazing.’

I chuckled before turning around, holding my shirt against my chest, still hiding my other piece.

I took a deep breath and dropped my hands to my sides.

Pete's as widened as he spied my ribs. He took a step closer, reaching out towards me, fingers brushing my ribs below his words.

‘Is that?’

‘Yes,’ I whispered.

He continued to stare at my new ink. A smile slowly formed on his face before he looked up to meet my worried gaze. 

‘Do you like it?’

‘I love it.’

‘It's not too weird?’

‘Not weird at all,’ he shook his head.

‘You're sure?’

‘Part of me is now permanently etched onto your skin that is the most...intimate thing I've ever experienced. I will always be with you. Forever. No matter how many miles separate us. That's not weird. That's love.’

I leant up and kissed him. Soft and slow. Letting him feel not only my relief at his words, but my love. He'd perfectly articulated my thoughts, my reasoning behind it. Not only were the words meaningful and completely encompassed my current situation, but they'd come from the man I loved. 

Pete's hands slid around my back, bringing me closer to him. I broke the kiss with a hiss of pain.

‘Sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you.’

‘It's okay babe, just a little sore is all.’

‘We might have to wait a few days before I can show you just how much I love it.’

‘Unfortunately, yes.’

‘What do you want to do?’

‘I wouldn't mind putting a movie on and having a nap.’

‘That can be arranged.’

Pete lead me upstairs and helped me get comfortable before putting on Tangled and sliding in beside me. I lay on my side, facing him. He was careful not to touch my back as he stroked my hair.

I felt intensely calm and relaxed for the first time in too long. I fell asleep easily, relishing in the feel of Pete's hand in my hair, and his strong heartbeat under my ear.


	98. Running From The Devil

‘It's so iiiiitchy,’ I whined.

‘Because it’s healing. It's only been three days, it'll get better in a few more.’

‘I'd forgotten about how much this part sucks.’

‘I know baby, but it won't last forever.’

‘Thank fuck for that!’

‘Aside from itchy, how are you feeling?’

I pondered his question for a moment. I knew what he was asking, was I feeling better, worse, the same, was I feeling at all.

‘Better. I feel more in control and I can feel real emotions breaking through the fog.’

‘That's good. What are you feeling?’

‘Irritation, because I'm itchy. Anger at what happened. Pride that I got out before things got worse. Sadness for those I couldn't help. And love. For you.’

‘That's quite a lot to feel all at once, and I love you too.’

‘It is,’ I nodded, ‘but considering I've been feeling nothing, I'm not surprised it's all come at once. I'm just glad to be able to feel again, regardless of how overwhelming it currently is.’

‘So long as you are handling it, then I'm happy.’

‘I'm dealing. So far, so good.’

‘If you want to talk about it, I'm here. If nothing else, I can listen.’

‘I know. Thank you, but I'm not there yet.’

Pete leant down and placed a soft kiss on my nose.

‘If you change your mind, I'm always here for you.’

‘I know.’

****

Later that day I needed to get out of the house, I hadn't wanted to leave after my big day, but I was feeling stifled. So I put on shorts, a tank, and my running shoes, intending to go for a solo run.

I was picking up my phone and headphones when Pete spoke.

‘Want some company?’

‘If you don't mind me completely ignoring you while listening to your band,’ I shrugged.

‘I can handle that.’

I had the distinct impression that he didn't want a repeat of my last run, where I'd run for miles before collapsing under my emotions.

Pete was already changed, so he too grabbed his phone, headphones, and keys.

‘Let's do this,’ he exclaimed as we walked out the door. ‘You lead.’

I smiled and took of down the drive pulling up Sophomore Slump. I was finally at a place where music had an impact again, in a positive way. I let the music and lyrics flow through me, as my blood pumped through my veins. I sung along to every lyric, feeling my mood lift each time my feet hit the pavement.

I ran in no particular direction, I was merely enjoying having an outlet, having something that was able to get me out of my head. The run alone could've done much, but the music was what really helped. Fall Out Boy had always been able to heal my soul in a way nothing else could. They'd pulled me from the brink more than once.

I smiled at the thought that I now had Fall Out Boy in my life physically, in a way I'd never expected. I'd always have them. They would always be there to help me when I needed it, and not just through their music. I had four of the most genuine, kind, loving men in my life. 

I had Pete. My heart. My soul. My love. I had more than I ever could've asked for, more than I could've dreamed of, more than I'd bargained for. 

I laughed. A fangirl until I die.

I slowed to a stop, realizing I was once again at the park where Brendon had found me. I removed my earbuds and turned to face Pete. 

‘Thank you.’

‘For what?’ he asked curiously.

‘For writing down the words that my heart can't speak. For bringing out my every emotion. For making me feel,’ I felt tears well in my eyes.

Pete pulled me close and wrapped me tightly in his embrace.

‘I'm glad I could be that for you, do that for you. Writing lyrics is my therapy, it let's me get out my emotion, it makes me feel. To know that my words do the same for you...I don't even know what to say except. Thank you.’

I looked up at him confused. ‘Why thank you?’

‘Your reaction is what I wanted when I wrote. I wanted people to connect, to feel the lyrics. You do. So thank you.’

‘Me and many others, I assure you. But you're welcome. Don't ever stop. The world needs your words. I need your words.’

‘You will always have them. As long as I can put pen to paper, I will keep writing.’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you to.’

I popped up on my toes, wrapping my arms around Pete's neck, and lifting my lips to his.

I poured all my love into the kiss, my gratitude, my respect, my heart. I let myself get lost in the feel of his lips, his teeth, his tongue. For a moment, he was all there was. Him and I. Nothing else mattered in this moment. Only his hands on my hips, and his mouth on mine. The pain, the sadness, the depression melted away, leaving only love and joy. And passion.

Indescribable passion. It burned as hot as fire, yet as cold as ice. It was fluid and yet solid. It was smooth and rough. It was everything and nothing, everywhere and nowhere. It was all consuming.

‘We. We need. To get. Back to. The house. Now,’ I panted in his ear.

I pulled back to ensure he understood, he did. He grabbed my hand and started walking toward home.

‘Too slow,’ I commanded as I let go of his hand and took off running. ‘Catch me if you can!’ I called behind me.

I sprinted. All out. I needed Pete in a way I hadn't before. I needed to help me mend the broken parts of my heart and soul. The parts only he could reach.

I felt a slap on my ass and saw Pete pull ahead. I'd obviously slowed, so I kicked it down a gear and caught up, passing him quickly, pausing to return the slap.

‘Nice try! But you know I'm gonna win.’

‘Oh you'll win alright. Just not this race.’

Suddenly my feet were leaving the ground as Pete picked me up around the race, spinning me to face him. He'd slowed to a walk so I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

‘You're playing dirty.’

‘Things are about to get much dirtier.’

He stopped dead when I slanted my mouth over his, licking my way inside, as I ground my core against him. His groan was all I wanted as I quickly jumped out of his arms and resumed my all out sprint back to his house.

‘Now who's playing dirty?’ he called out.

I merely laughed as I hauled ass, having no intention of losing.

The rest of the run, which was an agonizing fifteen minutes, was sweaty, hot, but mostly fun.

Pete would catch me and try to get ahead by tickling me, lightly pushing me into bushes, or saying something funny or weird.

He'd get ahead for a few minutes while I regained my composure but then I'd fly past him, trash talking the entire time. I knew that Pete could beat me if he wanted to, he had a much longer stride, but we were having fun, and that's all that mattered to the two of us.

I collapsed against the front door, all but exhausted from my efforts.

‘I. Win,’ I exclaimed around my gasping breaths.

‘I. Knew. You. Would,’ he replied around his own laboured breathing.

‘I'm. Awesome.’

‘No. Denying. That.’

I moved away from the door so Pete could let us in and went straight for the fridge. I threw a bottle of water to Pete before downing my own in three seconds flat.

Kicking off my shoes, I trudged to the couch, flopping down on my back, eyes closed. I felt Pete watching me and opened my eyes, to see him still standing, looking down at me with a soft smile.

‘What?’

‘Nothing. You just look. Happy. Happier than I've seen you since. Before.’

‘I feel happy,’ I replied easily.

The run, the music, the epiphany, they'd done what the pills couldn't. They'd given me faith in myself, in my life, in my thoughts, my emotions, but mostly, they'd reminded of what I had in life. Great friends, great family, and Pete. The most wonderful man, who loved me, supported me, understood me, and who wanted only my happiness and love in return. Two things I was happy to give him.

I stood up and wrapped myself around him, lifting my lips to his. The kiss started slow, Pete letting me take the lead. I wanted to take my time relearning him, the feel of his mouth on mine, his tongue, his taste. It felt like years since I'd last kissed him, really kissed him.

The kiss at the park had been fiery hot, needy and wanton, I'd been so lost to the passion, I hadn't taken the time to register how much I'd missed it. This was slow, sensuous, and absolutely what I needed in this moment. 

We’d kissed since the incident, but mostly chaste kisses, sweet and innocent, comforting. Today there’d been a shift. In me. I finally felt safe again. In control. In love.

It might sound insane, but for the past few weeks I'd been pulling away, distancing myself from Pete, isolating myself. Convincing myself that he couldn't possibly love me, I was damaged, so I should stop loving him.

I couldn't of course, but I could push those feelings away, allow the medication to numb my heart and dull my feelings. It had seemed easier than believing I was lovable. 

I was so, so wrong.

‘Thank you for not giving up on me,’ I whispered.

‘I never could, and I never would. You're stuck with me.’

‘Good.’

I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. 

I was ready to start taking back full control of my body, my desires. To stop letting my ordeal prevent me from living my life. The time had come to let Pete in completely, emotionally and physically. I needed his help, I needed him to help me heal, and now, today, I was ready to let him.


	99. Feels Like The First Time

When we reached his bedroom I led him directly to the bathroom. We were both covered in sweat from our run. I stripped off and motioned for him to do the same. 

My new tattoos weren't supposed to get submersed yet, so I knew I'd have to be careful, much the same as I had done for the last three days.

I flicked on the shower, and stepped under the spray, not letting spray hit either directly. Pete stepped in behind me, wrapping his arms around my body and holding me tight against him. His lips on my neck sent a shiver up my spine and my head fell to the side.

Warm hands trailed up and down my sides, leaving fire in their wake. My breaths were starting to come out ragged and panting, I'd missed this. Needed it. Wanted it. But hadn't been able to take it. Now I was.

I stepped sideways, out of the spray, and out of his arms. He was looking at me with something akin to lust and confusion.

‘New tattoos remember. Shower first. Sex after.’

He smiled when he realized that I wasn't slamming on the breaks.

I lathered up my loofah and cleaned the sweat from my body, taking special care not to get near my tattoos. I used my hand to rub suds over my rib cage, gently cleansing the precious words.

Pete was rinsing off when I walked back towards the shower head. Without so much as a word, he spun me, so my back was to him and softly, delicately cleaned my back with his hands, being careful not to use too much pressure.

When he spun me back around, he led me under the spray. 

‘Hair?’ he asked.

I shook my head no. I wasn't going to bother washing it right at this moment. I could do that later.

The shower was turned off in the next moment and I was once again wrapped in his embrace. I lifted my face to his, craning my neck up to press my lips to his. His hands moved to the swell of my hips, pulling my against him. I clasped my hands together behind his neck just in time for him to lift me up, my legs wrapping around his waist.

He walked us into the bedroom, turning in a half circle, before lowering to sit on the bed. Our mouths still connected, still probing, rolling, swirling together. I unhooked my ankles and rose to my knees as I pushed him back onto the mattress. I could feel the fire burning in my veins, molten lava coursing through my body, hot enough to burn.

I broke the kiss to trail my lips across his cheek, down his jaw, his neck, over his collarbone, down his chest, over his abs, all the way down to his cock. He was hard and twitching in anticipation. I ran my tongue from tip to base and back again, swirling my tongue around his head. I cupped his balls with one hand, the other pumping him slowly, as my tongue continued to tease the sensitive nerves at the tip.

I took him into my mouth fully, using my hand as a stop guard, even so, he touched the back of my throat. I pulled my lips back, using my teeth to gently graze back up his shaft, feeling him shudder in pleasure. I swallowed him down again, agonizingly slowly, this time, I hollowed my cheeks, flattened my tongue, and added suction as I rose back up, and as I reached the tip, I swirled my tongue completely around him.

I continued my assault, gradually gaining speed until I felt his muscles coil and tighten. I took him as deep as I could as he releases, he sees spurting hot into my throat. I swallowed all he had to give, and slowly removed my mouth from him, licking the tip clean before raising my head to look at him.

His eyes were closed, chest heaving, sweat glistening on his skin, hands fisted in the sheets, breathing ragged. I climbed back up his body and kissed him languidly. His hand went to the back of my head, the other gripping my hip. He kissed me hungrily, his tongue dancing with my own.

I pulled away breathless, smiling down at the man I loved. I felt drugged, but in a good way. High on passion, on desire, on love. On life.

I moved off of him, crawling off the bed.

‘Danni?’ Pete asked hesitantly, not sure what was going on. He knew I needed to take control, but he wasn't expecting me to pleasure him and be done with it. I wasn't doing that.

I crooked my finger at him, asking him to follow, which he did without further coaxing. I wanted to use the sex swing, ease of movement, didn't need to put pressure on my tattoos, but it was put away and I was impatient. Pete seemed confused as I led him into the closet, but when I sat down on the bench seat, legs spread wide, he was quickly on his knees.

He knew what I wanted, needed. His lips were back on mine as his fingers grazed across my folds, circled my clit, before slowly delving inside. My breath hitched as he lazily moved his fingers in and out, using a come hither motion, to press against my g spot. He used his thumb to press against my clit, making small movements, driving me crazy.

My lips were suddenly parted from his, but I couldn't complain as he nipped, licked, and kissed his way down my body, until his tongue made contact with my sensitive bud. I gasped, having missed this feeling, almost having forgotten just how good it felt to have his tongue on my most sensitive spot.

I gripped his hair in one hand, as I used the other to hold me up, pulling him against me. He increased the speed of his fingers as my hips tried to thrust up to meet his strokes, but his hand on my thigh restrained me.

I moaned as his fingers went deeper, faster, harder. The tingle at the base of my spine came only moments before my orgasm ripped through my body, electrifying every nerve. My whole body was in spasm, joints locking, muscles coiling, breath stalled. It was so intense I thought I might black out, but the waves started to recede, stopped crashing into me, and became a gentle lapping at the shore.

Through it all, Pete rode with me. Using his fingers and his mouth to keep me grounded, to keep me whole, and connected. He would never let me be carried off.

As my bones became liquid, and my muscles turned to rubber, Pete gathered me in his arms, kissing me softly.

‘Not that I mind, but why are we in the closet?’

‘Because the bench seat doesn't move, it's not all squishy. Its firm,’ I responded.

‘Ah. Got it.’

‘Now, if you'd be so kind as to take me back to bed, that would be great.’

‘As the lady doth request.’

‘Thank you my knight,’ I teased.

‘Tired?’

‘No, we just need something a bit...wider and more comfortable.’

‘For why?’

‘Because I'm not done with you yet.’

He growled low in his throat, his eyes glinting with renewed desire.

He went to lay me on the bed, but remembered just as I was going to stop him, that the pressure wouldn't be so nice currently. So instead, he sat me on the bed.

‘Move up the bed,’ I instructed, ‘against against the headboard.’

Pete scooted back so he was resting easily in a seated position, legs out in front of him.

I moved up the bed, to straddle his lap. I rubbed my slickness against his length, which was hardening again. I continued to slide along him as I captured his lips in mine. I could taste myself on his tongue, as surely as he could taste himself on mine. I reached between up, taking his cock in my hand, pumping him a few times, making sure he was ready. I lifted my hips and positioned myself at his tip. I slowly lowered myself onto him, drawing a shiver from the both of us.

It felt like months, as opposed to weeks, since I'd been here, full. He was buried to the hilt inside me, neither of us moving as we both got reacquainted with each other. After a few moments I circled my hips, before lifting back up until he was almost completely out. I moved slowly, up and down, circling and tilting my hips to add to the growing pleasure.

Soon I was moving faster, rocking hard against him, grinding myself against him, slamming our bodies together.

Pete was thrusting up into me, as I was pistoning up and down, his hands gripping my hips firmly, almost painfully. I felt my inside tightening, ready to go. Just a moment more.

I screamed. No words, just sound. Loud and wanton. My back arched so far that Pete was able to take a nipple into his mouth, gently biting down on it. If not for Pete's hands on my hips, I'd have stopped moving, but he continued to guide my motions, pulling my down on him hard, before lifting me up again. He was close to release, I could feel it. I swiveled my head, which had come to rest on his shoulder, and bit the cord of his neck.

Pete liked a little pain with his pleasure, as he knew I did. It was enough to take him over the edge. With a few more thrusts he was spent. We were spent.

As our breathing evened out, and our hearts stopped leaping from our chests, I lifted myself off his lap, feeling him slip out from inside me.

He slipped down so he was on his back, I lay on my side facing him, eyes closed, hand resting on his chest.

‘Marry me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that updates may be slow over the next month. We've got 3 weeks to move and no house to move to, so the stress is real. Thanks for your understanding. 
> 
> Xoxo


	100. Not a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on this but not much. Moving next Monday and hopefully will be back to weekly updates. Thanks for sticking with me!

Stay tuned!!


End file.
